Of Secrets and Lies
by OnceInABlueMoon16
Summary: AUModern- In a time of near civil war with dangerous Hitokiri's stalking the streets. Kaoru has never known Secrets or lies and thinks her friend Kenshin is harmless-until she discovers the truth,Is taken from her home and dragged into a world of betrayal
1. It Begins

**

* * *

**

**Of Secrets and Lies**

_Chapter One_

**It Begins**

* * *

If one was to ever think of the Kamiya family they would start with Kamiya Koshijiró, the widowed head of the family and the proud father of three children. The family was not poor due to the amount of money that Koshijiró's father had left them including a reasonably sized Dojo and house; however he still had to work long hours both as a councillor for children and young adults as well as running classes. As a man he was well liked and respected; a good neighbour, a good friends, somebody who you would generally want on your side and someone you could depend on. As a person he was down to earth, practical, sensible and a devoted father and Uncle to his family.

The second person most would think of would be the eldest child Kamiya Megumi. Her birth had come a shock and was source of gossip for nosy neighbours in years to come. How could that Susumu girl have found herself married and with child at only the age of seventeen? Yet Megumi had proved to be unusually gifted - A genius and a beauty who but with the flicker of a smile could depend upon people (of whom the majority boys) running around after her senseless. Her brains had managed to earn her a place at one of the best University's in Japan - Aizu International University of Science and the Arts. Megumi left home at eighteen to study to become a successful doctor.

Third in line would be Kamiya Yahiko, the youngest child and only son of the family. His teachers would describe him as an ill tempered child who needed to give fewer attitudes to his seniors. While his grades were not quite at his oldest sister's levels, his ability at kenjutsu was favourable; the boy had natural talent and threw his heart and soul into the ryú. At only twelve he could compete against most of the students from the advanced classes.

And, finally there would be the middle child, the youngest daughter Kamiya Kaoru. Most would describe her as a very nice young girl providing you let her nowhere near your cooking utensils. Aiko-sensei of the Home Economics department at Sakurihi High school would always be critical ever since the time Kaoru somehow managed to destroy a perfectly good oven. As a person she was passionate about kenjutsu being in the advanced classes ranking ahead of her younger brother. While she did not retain Megumi's skill with mathematics she was equally as good at Literature and History although failed miserably in Biology. Above all else Kaoru feared being alone.

_"And we interrupt your weather broadcast with the latest news bulletin. Lord Ryousuke-sama was found dead in the early hours of this morning. Police will give no statement of the nature of Ryousuke-sama's death but the Government has concluded that the cause of death was fatal wounds most likely caused by katana's. This comes as the second death of this nature in the past month making it the overall thirteenth this year leaving the public to conclude that Lord Ryousuke was assassinated."_

_"Lord Ryousuke served __Japan__ as its War Minister since the re-establishment of the Government ten years ago. He will be sorely mourned by both his wife and the government. Lord Hoji has given a statement warning civilians of the new dangerous times and how extra precautions should be taken. He assures them that President Shishio is giving this matter his full attention. In the meantime the public is urged to be vigilant. Do not approach any suspected Hitokiri's, instead phone the new hotline..."_

The face of the news-reporter vanished leaving on a slight echo of her clear authority's voice. Kamiya Koshijiró sighed taking another deep draught from his mug of tea before setting it down on the table. His eyes drifted towards the Kitchen clock were making it quarter to nine. Shaking his head he smiled slightly before glancing at the hall door. Upstairs he could hear thumping noises as doors were slammed and re-opened.

"It's quarter too! Kaoru-chan you'd better hurry up or you'll be late! Is Yahiko up yet?" Koshijiró shouted and then chuckled as he heard a number of colourful swearwords. A few moments later an avalanche descended down the stairs until his youngest daughter emerged wearing the navy blue school skirt and blouse that looked as though they had not been ironed. Her black hair was left messy, running down her shoulders and she looked incredibly agitated and stressed as she ran over towards the mirror and began to brush her hair in frenzy.

"I know, Otou-san. Why didn't you wake me up?" Moaned Kaoru as she pulled out a vivid indigo ribbon from her skirt pocket and began to tie her hair back. Koshijiró shook his head, this was typical Kaoru. No matter how well the plan of action was plotted something would go wrong. This morning it had been the alarm clock which she had forgotten to set the night before. Now the result was a panicked race against time.

"You turned seventeen two months ago. I thought you wanted more responsibility?" Koshijiró teased. He earned himself a glare before her shoulders sagged. She turned around and nodded picking her lunchbox off the table and shoving it forcefully into her purple rucksack.

"I know. I know...it's just so annoying. I can't believe that lousy, stupid cheap clock!" Kaoru said furiously as she picked up a slice of toast from her fathers plate Koshijiro nodded absently, trying to think of how to phrase the next sentence. She wasn't going to like it, he knew that much but her safety was his main priority. As much as she wanted to grow up, Koshijiró would always think of her as she was now - his little girl. It had been hard enough letting go of Megumi three years ago. He shuddered thinking of the mere eighteen months of school she had left. Where had the time gone? When has she grown?

"Passing over your alarm clock. Is Yahiko up yet?" Asked Koshijiró. Kaoru halted for a moment, pausing under the archway leading into the hall. She wheeled around slowly and faced her father with a blank expression before slapping her forehead and racing down the corridor, screaming her brother's name as she went. A grumpy voice retorted.

"Shut up will ya? Loud mouthed busu!"

"What was that? You little-" At this point there was a smashing noise followed by a groan of pain - "We're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up! You're not even dressed!" Koshijiró listened taking another bite out of his toast. As much as he attempted to discourage sibling brawls he'd learned that it was impossible. The best thing to do was to ride it out and make sure nothing too serious happened. A moment later Kaoru was back in the kitchen plopping herself on the chair next to Koshijiró buttering herself another slice of toast. There was a silence for a few minutes punctuated every now and then by a sip of tea or a yawn. Then Yahiko showed himself with a frown on his face. Kaoru shot up.

"You haven't even done your tie up properly!" Lectured the older sister, yanking the blue tie around her brother's throat and tightening it so effectively that Yahiko started spluttering for air. "There much better. Now come on or we'll be late!" Said Kaoru admiring her handiwork as she grabbed Yahiko by the arm.

"What! I haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"Well maybe if you were up earlier -"

"Calm down you two," Said Koshijiró raising a hand for silence. The argument seized as they both faced their father, Koshijiró prolonged the moment by taking a deep sip of tea. Once he was done he looked up at them both. Kaoru and Yahiko stared at him eagerly waiting whatever he was going to say. Kaoru looked strained though as her eyes darted nervously at the clock which was clicking dangerously towards five to nine.

"There was another assassination on the news this morning," Started Koshijiró in a grave voice, "It wasn't in this neighbourhood but it was close. Okina-san and I have reached an agreement...we think it would be for the best if you all don't go out after school. You can visit your friend's houses but no wandering the streets and we want you to have your mobiles on you at all times." The reaction was as he expected. Yahiko and Kaoru instantly launched themselves into a debate of protest.

"Otou-san! Yutaró and I are supposed to be going to the arcade tomorrow!"

"Otou-san, I'm seventeen-"

Koshijiró held up his hand again and they both quietened down. "I know you both want your freedom and it's not that I don't trust you but you must consider the logic. I know you are both capable of defending yourselves but I want you safe. Okina-san agrees with me and he'll be letting Misao-chan know this morning. Yahiko, you can go to the arcade but I want Sano to go with you." Yahiko brightened up and Koshijiro smiled. Sagara Sanosuke was like a second son, and he knew the young man wouldn't let anything happen to Yahiko.

"I understand Otou-san," Said Kaoru tiredly.

"Good. Now get to school or you'll be late," Said Koshijiró in a voice of mock superiority as he leaned over to kiss his daughter on the cheek and to ruffle Yahiko's hair playfully. He watched and listened as the front door slammed shut and the sound of footsteps faded from the garden path. Once they were away the house seemed strangely empty and quiet, simple noises such as the hum of the refrigerator and the creaking of the floorboards alarmed him for a few brief seconds. Sighing, he picked up the newspaper.

**August 25th 2007****; Issue 645**

**Lord Ryousuke-sama Assassinated **

He lowered his head into his hands.

_'When was it going to end?'_

Kaoru huffed and puffed dragging herself up the flight of stairs. The corridors of Sakurihi High School were completely and utterly empty and deserted. The only sound was the faint tapping of her shoes as they clipped off the green tiled floor. As she raced past classroom doors she could hear a faint murmur of chatter from each of them mingled with the voices of authority of the teachers as they called out the register.

The irony of the situation infuriated her, it was like a twisted scene from a comedy film; the ones Misao usually made Kaoru watch with the predictable jokes and story lines. She'd spent all of last night packing her schoolbag, carefully filling it with brand new fresh pencils, pens and textbooks that still had they brand new sort of scent that stayed for the first few days. Her uniform had been laid out neatly on the chair next to her vanity table; her pack lunch for the day was even in the fridge. Kaoru had been truly prepared and excited about her first day of being a senior. The navy blue uniform that was reserved for the older pupils had filled her with delight.

Then she forgot one simple detail. One tiny, little detail. She had forgotten to set her alarm and the result had been waking up to find she had not two hours until school began but precisely thirty-five minutes. Chaos and panic had ensured building up on her anxiety of a new term of school. Now she was running up the stairs ten minutes late, red in the face, panting like an asthmatic donkey and looking like she'd just rolled out of bed. This was the moment when she wished she could hit the redo button and start all over again.

_'3b, 3B,' _Chanted Kaoru in her mind as she wheeled around a corner pushing open the doors that lead into the third base of upstairs Building A. The tiled floor gave way to a neat pale blue carpet that matched the lemon coloured walls. Looking around she breathed a sigh of relief recognising the big yellow sticker on the door marked 3B. _'Saved!' _She darted outside it nervously. Now she'd have to face the embarrassment of walking into class ten minutes late and the wrath of her Registration teacher.

_'Bite the bullet Kaoru,' _She told herself, _'Sticks and stones will break my bones...and so will words. I'm dead,' _Swallowing she turned the door handle before she could run. Pushing it open she entered the classroom painfully aware of how everyone looked up to watch her walk in. Heat rose in her cheeks and she glanced fearfully at the registration teacher Keichi-sensei - beady eyed man with slicked back brown hair. Thankfully he nodded and pushed a few buttons on the computer marking her present.

"Hey Kaoru! Over here, I saved you a seat!"

Kaoru smiled and felt relief wash over her as she walked up to the back desk where her little cousin was waving enthusiastically like she hadn't seen Kaoru for years. Makimachi Misao sat in a uniform that looked two times too big for her scrawny frame. Emerald coloured eyes glittered and her black hair was in one long single braid that dangled on the edge of the chair. _'You'd think she hadn't seen me for years, it's only been two days.' _Nonetheless Kaoru smiled warmly feeling a bubble of happiness and affection for her cousin.

"So you were late huh? Omasu gave me a lift in. Gramps was telling me all about the new curfew, stinks huh? Still not as bad as what I hear Keiko-chan's getting. Apparently she's not allowed out at all without adult supervision! Oh, yeah do you want to come over tonight cause Sano is! I'm so excited it's the first day! Officially seniors!" Misao did not seem to pause for air and the pace of her speech did not slow, yet there was something immediately comforting about that. Kaoru allowed Misao's babble to wash away her morning anxieties.

"I can't believe it! You should have seen Gramps face when he saw me in the uniform, I thought the old man was going to cry or something. Wow, Kaoru, look it's our timetables!" Trilled Misao as the teacher handed out the small white square bits of paper. Kaoru picked her ups and peeped at it through her fingers trying to prolong the moment of anticipation. _'Please not gym! Please not gym!'_

**Kamiya Kaoru. Class 5B**

**9.15 Until 10.10 - Home Economics classroom F12. Nagoyaki-san.**

"Hai!" Yelled Kaoru punching the air victoriously. Home Economics and gym were by far her worst subjects but it looked like Cooking might improve. Aiko-sensei seemed to hate her after the humiliating affair with the microwave but Nagoyaki was much gentler. _'Maybe this year I'll finally learn how to cook properly!' _It now seemed like a validated hope, it had always been a sore spot when her family and friends teased her about it. Megumi and Yahiko were particularly vocal on the subject and Kaoru knew the only reason Sanosuke ate her food was because it went against some sort of Moochers Code of Honour to waste it.

"Nagoyaki-san! That's great Kaoru...I've got Geography first. I wish gym was today though..." Said Misao wistfully. Kaoru shook her head scanning the rest of the day. The lack of gym on her first day back suited Kaoru just fine. Unlike her sonic the hedgehog worthy cousin Kaoru possessed talents only in kenjutsu and the thought of running around a track was enough to send her in the opposite direction.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kaoru cocked her head up at the siren like sound of the school bell signally the end of Registration. There was a deafening grind as twenty chairs were pushed backwards and then forwards as they were tucked under their desks again. Then there was the sudden rush for the door. Kaoru sat for a moment bewildered at how the class had gone by so quickly, and then Misao nudged her on the arm.

"That was fast," Said Kaoru, standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder once more. Misao nodded.

"Well what did you expect? You were only in there for like three minutes," Pointed out Misao as they walked into the Third base. Misao halted outside classroom 3A with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm at Geography Kao-chan. I'll see next period in Mathematics though right?"

Kaoru nodded and rolled her eyes, "I can't wait," She stated sarcastically before flashing a grin and walking away with the crowds of students. Sakurihi High School was split into two buildings; the first was A building which was newer than B building and was were all the main subjects took place such as Math's, Literacy, Modern Politics, History, English and Biology. It also contained a relatively big swimming pool for gym and the teacher's board office. B building was in moderation smaller and designed for the practical subjects of Woodwork, Art, Music and cooking. It was also a few yards away from A building.

The Assistant Master sighed as she stepped out into the sunlight, her eyes glancing upwards at the clear blue sky were only a few puffy clouds floated by lazily. It was quite warm and the feeling of the sun stroking her skin was pleasant as well as the cool breeze causing her hair to waver. The area between the two buildings was a sea of light and navy blue clothed figures dashing to class. Watching them, all ready her stressful morning seemed like a bad dream. When she reached the dark brown corridors of B building she felt quite relaxed. Nagoyaki wouldn't be as sharp as Aiko-sensei if Kaoru was a minute late.

The swarms of students had dispersed with only the odd first year darting around trying to find their classrooms. Her footsteps echoed as she trotted up the stairs leading to the cooking corridor named F. It was a long narrow corridor with rooms on opposing sides of the light brown walls, yet to Kaoru they were familiar. After five years she could finally locate where she was going without too much trouble. Her mind drifted as she paced past F1. The new restrictions on her freedom was slightly irritating, but more annoying when Kaoru couldn't even blame or argue with her father over them because he was not in the wrong. _'Might not be so bad...it's not like I really go anywhere without Misao or Sanosuke anyway...'_

Had her father imposed the same strict rules that Keiko's had and Kaoru might have argued for a bit longer. As it was, she didn't feel it was too extreme. What was the point of going out alone anyway? It was true sometimes she did enjoy being able to wander shops at her own liberty but constant company was a small price to pay in the bigger picture. _'I hope the students still come to their lessons though. It would be awful if this affected our Dojo.' _The thought was horrible. Kaoru genuinely loved teaching Kenjutsu, it was the only pursuit that made her feel like she was doing some worthwhile instead of sitting around like a lump of lard as she usually did. She didn't have to be shy little Kaoru-chan or loud mouthed Tanuki. She became Kaoru-sensei and there was a feeling of self-satisfaction and pride from watching young pupils master their kata's.

"Excuse me ma'am."

Kaoru jerked out of her thoughts and turned around to see her addresser with wide eyed surprise. Standing a few metres' away was a boy. Senior, because he wore the same uniform as she did only of course minus the long skirt. He was a few inches taller than she was but that wasn't saying much about his height. The thing that made her stare was the colour of his hair - long red hair tied into a low loose ponytail. There was a sort of sheepish smile on his face and clear lavender coloured orbs stared into her own blue ones.

"Excuse me ma'am but do you know where F12 is? Only it's my first day and I'm a little lost de-gozaru," He said laughing nervously. Kaoru nodded and smiled awkwardly. Talking to strangers was not her strong point and boys especially put her at unease. Most teenage boys she knew were either loud and horrible or complete sleazes. The only one she trusted was Sanosuke at that was because he was like her older brother. _'Still he looks okay, and we're in the same class. What interesting hair colour...is it dyed?'_

"Oh sure. That's where I am now," Said Kaoru politely. The boy looked relieved as he trotted up to her and followed her quietly down the corridor until Kaoru walked through the open classroom door. Inside the class there were five rows of single seat desks - enough for twenty-one pupils. Most of the class were leaning over to their partner's table speaking casually while the teacher typed a few things into the computer. Kaoru made a beeline for a desk at the back of the classroom. The class's attention was not on her but on the new boy who stood at the front. All ready murmur's began to spread most of which stating along the lines of ; "Is that his real hair colour? Who is he? Looks like a girl!"

If the boy heard these he pretended otherwise as he stared obliviously into space waiting for Nagoyaki-sensei to notice his appearance.

"Ah Himura-san," Said Nagoyaki. She was a tall, thin woman with black hair tied into a neat bun with a few curls framing her pale heart shaped face. "Class. This is our new student Himura Kenshin. I want you all to make him welcome and to assist him when possible." The class gave a few lazy nods and Nagoyaki gestured to the only empty desk left. Kaoru watched as he bypassed her and took the desk behind her.

"Right." Said Nagoyaki standing up, "You are all now seniors so I expect that most of you will have grown up and matured by now. With of course the obvious exceptions," She smiled teasingly, "Since some of us are new I think we should all introduce ourselves. When I call your name you tell me something about yourself that will help me to remember your name. We'll start alphabetically with Akito Momo."

Kaoru sat very still thinking of her own little introduction. She also felt slightly nervous that the new boy was behind her, she couldn't fight the feeling that she was being watched. That, and the whole class kept glancing back at her, staring through her to the boy behind. Finally the register wheeled around to his name.

"And our newest edition Himura Kenshin."

"Um...this one enjoys running and likes to cook in his spare time de-gozaru," A few of the boys sniggered at this and the hushed whispered speculation continued. Kaoru waited until finally her name was called. She gulped feeling nervous aware of her reputation in the cooking frontier.

"Uh, I enjoy practicing kenjutsu in my spare time and going out with my friends..." Said Kaoru trying to must up all the confidence she could. She relaxed though as the teacher flashed her a kind smile.

"That's right. I thought I recognised your surname, you're father owns the Kamiya Dojo correct? My nephew Itsuko Shigeo goes there."

Kaoru smiled thankfully praising her rescue, "Yeah. I know Shiego-chan," Said Kaoru remembering the ten years old who had been going regularly for six months. Nagoyaki smiled again before moving onwards. Kaoru sighed sinking into her seat pulling out her textbook and scrounging around for her pen. So far the day seemed to be going quite well with only a few minor hitches.

_'Tomorrow I am setting that alarm if it kills me!'_

_

* * *

_

**And this is my first re-draft of the first chapter. I hope you enjoy and review if you haven't all ready.**

**Bluemoon Out!x**


	2. A Race and a Burn

**

* * *

******

Of Secrets and Lies

_Chapter Two_

**A Race and a Burn**

* * *

The days following Kaoru's return to school seemed to drag by slowly like an overlong drawn out lesson of Biology with the continuous and never ending cycle of; getting up, going to school, having dinner and going to bed. It was dreary and it took a long time for Kaoru to fully realise that she was not free with unlimited leisure time at her disposal, that she had somehow became part of the education system again, yet once she realised this fact it was as if the Summer Holidays were a distant memory. The weeks flew by though, before she could comprehend it, it was September. The homework she'd received was growing into a pile, a deadly dangerous thing which Kaoru wanted badly to do yet convenient excuses kept popping up whenever she tried.

Yet somehow, on one lone rainy night when the sound of the wind could be heard howling at the walls of the house as if begging entrance, Kaoru was curled up like a cat on the brown leather of her sofa with a text book propped in one hand and a pen in the other. Misao was sprawled on the floor with a disorganised pile of work beside her, chewing her pen trying to work out the answers to the questions being asked. Her green eyes would dart from her paper to the English to Japanese translation book.

Finally after ten painfully long minutes of boring silence Misao broke the monotony by crying out in frustration and slamming her textbook on the floor staring pleadingly up at Kaoru. Kaoru jumped slightly causing her hand to slip and a line of blue ink to tear across the page of Modern Politics notes she had been making.

"Urgh! I hate this stupid language!" Misao complained, as she ripped a page from her jotter and screwed it into a paper-ball before chucking it at the bin. Kaoru smiled slightly watching as Misao sat up holding the textbook and shaking it. "I mean I only took the stupid subject because English is supposed to be the language of love! It's so stupid and I'm hopeless at it!"

Kaoru chuckled. _'Language of love?' _Her laughter did nothing but infuriate Misao further so Kaoru snatched the textbook from her cousin's hand and pointed at the small italic script under the bold headline. "Language of culture Misao! French is the language of love. Honestly how could you not know that?" Misao's expression instantly deflated and her posture slumped before suddenly jerking upright again. She fixed Kaoru with a mad glint in her green eyes and a dark smile on her face. Kaoru felt her insides sink...the look was obvious. Misao had, had an idea and Kaoru could only guess what it was.

"No! Misao I am not doing your homework for you! Honestly you're just as bad as Sanosuke!" Said Kaoru firmly as she snapped her Modern Politics folder shut. When she looked up Misao was on her knees with her hands raised in a begging poise. Kaoru tried not to feel irritated but failed. Years ago everyone used to turn to Megumi to do their homework but now Miaso was begging her, Kaoru. _'I mean its bad enough I've got a pile of my own! Nobody ever takes that into consideration!'_

"Please Kaoru-chan! We're family...and I'll pay you!" Wailed Misao, "See, not like Sanosuke! I'll pay you all of my weekly allowance if you just do this one question for me! Please!" Kaoru shook her head; she would end up giving into Misao. Not because of the bribe (although that did help considerably) but because just to shut Misao up. _'I hope this doesn't get around. If Sanosuke thinks I'm doing his homework for him then I will beat him around the head!' _Still Kaoru felt some form of fondness watching her little cousin in all her glory with a pair of pink shorts and a lilac tee-shirt dressing her skinny frame.

_'It's hard to believe she's fourteen let alone sixteen,' _Mused Kaoru. Just then her ears pricked as she heard the front door open. Her head began doing mental calculations. It was half past seven...Kyousuke's lesson wasn't supposed to finish until eight o'clock. A feeling of dread sounded within her and her heart sank. _'Please not another cancellation.'_ A few moments later and Yahiko was standing in the doorway in his worn out green training gii and a shinai slumped over one shoulder. He looked angry. Kaoru didn't even need to ask.

"Kyousuke cancelled! Apparently his mother doesn't want him learning swordsmanship. She thinks it's nothing but a tool for death!" Snapped Yahiko furiously. "Lousy coward!" Kaoru sighed feeling her own rage grow. Didn't his mother even read the leaflets? Kamiya Kasshien Ryú was all about protecting life, not killing. And, yet now her Dojo was suffering the consequences because some maniacs thought it would be cool to go around murdering people with swords! _'This is so unfair! Why us? What did we do?'_

_"_We can't blame them," Said Kaoru shaking her head sadly, "It's all over the news what those hitokiri's are doing. I hear the Maekawa Dojo isn't doing too well either." She added thinking of the over Dojo that she sometimes taught at on the other side of Kyoto. Misao looked up with some concern writing on her impish features.

"Yeah, but still Yahiko's right. Kyousuke's a coward if he won't trust you," Said Misao sternly. Kaoru nodded feeling disappointed. This was fifth pupil to quit in the past two weeks. She shuddered trying not to think of the repercussions if the downward spiral continued.

"I know! It's completely dishonouring what everyone fought for ten years ago!" Said Kaoru angrily. The war ten years ago in Japan was not a pleasant subject and each family had, had their losses. Kaoru's included, to think that now stability was finally being erected that a bunch of murdering, bloodthirsty idiots could ruin it all. It wasn't right at all. Yahiko nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...anyway I'm going for a shower. Try to keep it down weasel," Said Yahiko. The next moment he was ducking to avoid the cushion Misao had aimed at his head. Kaoru watched as her little cousin started a tirade of furious yells at her brother. Eventually Yahiko left, leaving the two of them alone again. Kaoru glanced at her pile of homework. What little will she'd had to do it all in the first place had vanished, sighing she moved the pile off the sofa and picked up the television remote.

"Let's watch something on TV huh? Being pessimistic is depressing," Said Kaoru, managing a small grin as Misao nodded enthusiastically abandoning her own work to sit next to Kaoru. She rested her chin on Kaoru's shoulder and put up her feet. Kaoru smiled as she pressed the red button causing the television to spring into action. An image of a large house appeared on the screen. At first Kaoru thought it was a property programme until she saw the yellow taped marked with the words _Police. _Then the newsreaders crystal voice chimed.

_"This is the scene outside the Shigure estate this evening. Ainoki Shigure served the Government for five years as it's ambassador, a few hours ago he was found dead in his study with fatal wounds. This is the fifteenth assassination in the past month, the Government is doing all they can to apprehend the criminals but this is believe to be the work of the notorious Hitokiri Ba-"_

She didn't want to hear anymore. She flipped the channel switching it to a wildlife documentary. She laughed mechanically watching as the helpless presenter raced around in the mud after an escaped rooster. It sort of reminded her of Sanosuke and it felt good to divert her mind from the horrific news reports. Death and murder seemed to be replacing the weather forecast as a permanent setting on each report. If it wasn't an assassination it would be warnings or something similar. There was widespread panic and fear that had infested the country and the heart of it was either the government or the Ishin Shishi.

_'Why? Why do this to people...what is it supposed to accomplish? Doesn't life mean anything? _Kaoru yawned thinking of the woman she could hardly remember yet the one this reminded her of. The painful memories it brought back for her entire family.

_'Okaa-san...'_

* * *

"Yay! I can't wait to get out there! It's about time too...I mean aqua aerobics was great and all but nothing beats the fresh open air of the track!" Misao said gleefully as she tied the laces on her funky purple trainers. Next to her on the changing bench Kaoru and Tae rolled their eyes. In Kaoru's opinion she would much rather be doing aqua aerobics again in the safe haven of the school swimming pool than running outside on the school track. She shuddered thinking of the humiliation to come; people like Misao baffled her with their love of getting breathless, hot and sweaty as they ran around a large space of land.

"It's just gym Misao-chan," Said Kaoru as she slipped on her black gym top. If Misao noticed the less-than-enthusiastic atmosphere surrounding her friends she certainly didn't show it as she jogged hyperactively on the spot in her neon pink strappy top and black shorts revealing a pair of knobbly knees. _'There must be something wrong with my genetics,' _Thought Kaoru. Double athletics seemed to excite Misao like double chocolate ice-cream. From her position in front of the mirror Sekihara Sae nodded as she placed the final silver pin in her hair holding it up out of her face.

"I really don't understand how you can get so caught up in this Misao-chan, I really don't," Said Tae. The Sekihara twins were probably Kaoru's best friends outside of her family. She'd known them both since they met three years in Mathematics. Their father was quite wealthy owning a chain of successful restaurants around Kyoto which kindly gave Kaoru discount. To look at, the twins were identical except for a few small differences. Tae was slightly taller than her older twin and Sae had slightly longer hair. Personality wise Tae was the dominant twin, the confident and more talkative one while Sae preferred to give advice and listen.

"Oh come on! How can you not love racing? Think of how fit it makes you!" Exclaimed Misao. Kaoru stood up examining her reflection critically as she tucked a flyaway strand of hair out of her eyes. The rest of the class had long left the changing rooms to line up outside, the twins however enjoyed taking their time to get changed and their loathing of gym matched Kaoru's perfectly. A second later and the door was flung open to reveal Maiko-san their gym sensei, in all her sporty wonder-ness with a whistle around her neck and a clipboard under her arm.

"Right girls, outside now," Said Maiko firmly. Kaoru, Tae, Sae and Misao nodded obediently as they followed the physical education mistress into the corridor outside the changing rooms were about fifty pupils were lined up according to their classes. The teachers had decided it would be 'fun' to combine the three classes for a term while they did athletics. _'I'm going to make an ass of myself,' _Thought Kaoru dismally as she walked with the rest of the class outside into the school grounds.

Outside, thankfully the rain had stopped and the grass was quite dry. The sky, however was not clear but a mass of light grey clouds illuminated every now and then by the feeble yellow glow of the sun. The breeze offered a slight chill causing Kaoru to gaze critically at her little cousin in her pair of black shorts. _'What is she thinking not wearing jogging bottoms?' _Sighing she turned her attention back to Maiko-sensei who was pointing to four blue cones laid at a short distance from one another.

"A bit of quiet please! That includes you boys at the back!" Yelled Maiko glaring at a pack of boys who grinned sheepishly, "Right. Since there are so many of you out here today and due to the range of abilities we've decided to let you rank yourselves on your running profess. Those of you who feel more advanced may stand at the cone next to Yasao-sensei while the rest of you organise yourselves in that manner." The moment she stopped speaking there was a rush of movement. Misao instantly hopped over to the advanced cone while Kaoru followed the twins to the third cone along since the fourth and last cone seemed composed of obese individuals or girls who looked like they might cry if they broke a nail.

The teachers divided the students between themselves, Kaoru's cone ended up getting Maiko-sensei who led them away from the other groups over to a set of orange cones. Squinting in the distance Kaoru could see a matching pair of orange cones in the distance. _'A race against each other...I'm doomed.' _Many gym teachers had, had high hopes for Kaoru after seeing Misao's talent...and they'd been bitterly disappointed to find the only thing Kaoru was good at was kenjutsu or occasionally swimming.

"Okay, the objective is simple. You will be raced against each other until we determine the fastest boy and girl from each group who will then race each other. If you win, you will be rewarded a special prize." Kaoru wasn't paying much attention. She could make out neon pink on the horizon of the other field. _'I hope Misao is willing to share.' _Maiko-sensei cleared her throat. "Right. Sekihara Sae and Sekihara Tae will be the first from the girls. Take your places please." Neither of the twins looked thrilled at the prospect of racing one another but obeyed reluctantly.

The class as it turned out was surprisingly not as bad as Kaoru had first predicted. Out of the twins Sae won by about half a centimetre. When it came to Kaoru taking her own turn she won two out of five of her races which in her mind was quite an achievement. After half an hour the two winners of her group were Gaitou Keiko and Arashi Akito - in the end Keiko won earning herself a bad of chocolate coins as a prize. In the meantime Kaoru sat talking with the twins on the grass making daisy chains watching as the younger classes were lead out onto the pitch to play a game of hockey.

"Well done class. I think that's enough for today," Said Maiko smiling, "You can go sit down with the rest of the class while they wait for the advanced results." Kaoru felt happy; at least she could now cheer on Misao as she won. Ambling over to the central school track she stood casually against the small metal fence that barred anyone from randomly walking out in front of the oncoming racers. Misao waved as she spotted Kaoru, her face was red and shiny but she looked jubilant and exhilarated.

"Hey jou-chan!"

Kaoru jumped upon hearing her nickname and turned around. Behind her stood Sagara Sanosuke walking up to her as if he owned the place. He grinned and ran a hand through his spiky dark hair. Kaoru frowned at him and the twins stopped their conversation in order to face him with dangerously sweet smiles.

"Sanosuke, you are supposed to be in Biology," Hissed Kaoru furiously.

"Relax Jou-chan, I have a free period," Said Sanosuke unabashed as he leaned against the fence, "So weasel girl is racing huh? Good luck to her opponent the poor sucker." Kaoru shook her head. _'Honestly it's like he doesn't even care if he get's caught! Well I'm not bailing him out of this one again!' _She gave a hmph of disapproval leaving him to the mercy of Sae and Tae to whom he owed large sums of money due to his tab at their restaurants. Then she noticed the small crowd of younger girls that had joined the audience. One among them she recognised.

"Hey! Tsubame-chan!" Yelled Kaoru, waving her hand. A girl wearing matching lavender jogging bottoms and tee-shirt glanced up and beamed as she spotted Kaoru. The twins glanced up from their attempts to kill Sanosuke and grinned as the younger girl approached them. Sekihara Tsubame was their little sister and five years their junior being only twelve. Kaoru was extremely fond of the younger girl with her gentle manner and kind voice. If Kaoru was to have a little sister she wished it would be someone like Tsubame, someone as caring and loyal.

"Hello Kaoru-san," Said Tsubame smiling at Kaoru before trying to look over the railings, being forced to stand on tip toes due to her shorter height. "Is that Misao-san racing?" Kaoru nodded as the male gym instructor blew his whistle causing the onlookers to seize their talking.

"The winners of the advanced classes are Makimachi Misao and Himura Kenshin!" He shouted. There was a round of applause and Kaoru averted her gaze from her little cousin to her opponent. The red haired boy from Home Economics. Unlike Misao who revelled in the attention with her face glowing like the sun; he seemed awkward, smiling nervously in his navy blue gym clothes. Kaoru hadn't really interacted much with him in cooking classes, he'd asked very politely if he could borrow her rubber once but that was it. _'Which reminds me, I have to cook this afternoon...' _The thought made her feel sick and she prayed she did not mess up like she did last year.

Sanosuke gave a low whistle of amusement. "That poor midget is in for it. Weasel has never lost a race yet."

"One your marks. Get set. GO!" There was a shrill blast from the whistle and the crowd began to cheer for their chosen candidate. The majority were cheering for Misao with Kaoru included who could not help but feel slightly envious as she watched her cousins skinny legs eat up the track with her braid billowing behind her like a banner. The speed she was moving at caused Kaoru to marvel as she watched the concentration on her little cousin's face. _'She really is amazing...I wish I could run like that...' _

"She's amazing isn't she?" Praised Kaoru, "Go Misao!" Misao did not need any further encouragement as she streaked along the track like a prized greyhound leaving dust to settle in her wake. As she watched, Kaoru was impressed with how the new boy was keeping up. He was only inches behind Misao but instead of deterring the racer his closeness only spurred her further. With the finish line in view Misao was red in the face and a fine line of perspiration was dripping from her forehead. Then something unexpected happened, Kaoru couldn't quite see how but somehow Himura Kenshin managed to overtake Misao at the last minute pelting across the line in a blur of red.

"W-Wow...he actually -

"Bet weasel," Said Sanosuke finishing off Kaoru's sentence. The Assistant Master could only watch as Kenshin was presented with a large bag of chocolate coins while Misao watched with a mask of pure shock on her face. Loosing was not something Misao was accustomed too...in fact Kaoru couldn't remember the last time Misao had lost a race. She winced though as the mask of shock turned to one of fury and green eyes narrowed into vengeful slits. _'Uh Oh...this isn't good...this isn't over yet...I suppose he did win fair and square though.'_

Kaoru was proven right. Ten minutes later once the classes had been led off the school grounds and back inside to the warm sanctuary of the school corridor outside the changing rooms Misao finally made her feelings known. The young girl marched forward purposefully up to the new boy and grabbed him by the front of the shirt and began to shake him. The red head's eyes widened to the size of tennis rackets and a small crowd surrounded them egging on for a fight.

"You...You!" The weasel struggled to find an appropriate word for the atrocity Kenshin had committed, "You stupid knuckle-head! Just who do you think you are huh? Sonice the red haired hedgehog!" Misao yelled. Kaoru pushed forwards through the crowds and attempted to pull her cousin off the new boy. At this moment Kaoru could have killed Misao for being so embarrassing. The kendo mistress's face was bright red in humiliation as she struggled to contain the furious loser.

"Orororo...you can have the chocolates if you like ma'am," Suggested Kenshin meekly.

"Misao! Misao stop it! Grow up!" Shouted Kaoru furiously. Misao finally relaxed and Kaoru released her slowly. Her younger cousin shot one darker look at Kenshin before storming off towards the girl changing room doors. The audience they'd attracted began to disappear until it was just Kaoru and Kenshin. For a person who had just been attacked and insulted by a seemingly insane teenage girl he looked quite calm. Kaoru gulped nervously. _'Honestly Misao, you can be so immature! It was just a stupid race!'_

"Sessha apologises for upsetting your friend," Apologised Kenshin with a tone of sincerity in his voice. Kaoru shook her head hastily.

"It's not your fault. Misao can get a little carried away," Said Kaoru truthfully. Kenshin nodded and smiled but then a large hand clamped him on the shoulder causing him to jump in surprise. Behind him Sanosuke chuckled patting him on the back.

"Hey, so you're the one that beat Misao huh? Congratulations buddy," Said Sanosuke.

"Sagara Sanosuke! You're supposed to be in Biology! Get back to class immediately!" Shouted a voice. Sanosuke glanced up at the end of the corridor and swore under his breath as one of the Deputy Head's of the school approached him. Momiji-san in all her grey haired and wrinkled glory scowled at Sanosuke who grinned pleadingly. Kaoru chuckled watching as he was lead off by the old miser. Eventually the echo of her yell's vanished along with Sansouke's pleadings leaving the two alone again. Kaoru glanced at the changing room doors...no doubt Misao was within with the twins trying to console her.

"I'd better go," Said Kaoru shyly, "I'll see you in Home Economics." With that she turned and pushed the door thinking of all the ways she could inflict revenge upon her little cousin. Unknown to her Kenshin stared at the doors for a few moments as though in a slight trance before he beamed.

"See you in Home Economics Kaoru-dono."

* * *

Home Economics' was not until last period. Kaoru spent most of her time up until then trying to calm down Misao who was still in a bad mood muttering things like, "Dumb Sonic," under her breath. Finally Kaoru lost her temper and ended up whacking Misao over the head. Sometimes it was hard having a cousin with the mental maturity of a six year old. Thus it was she found herself walking the familiar hallway that led to her cooking classroom with a heavy and exceeding anxious heart. _'What if I completely muck this up? Besides I don't even have a partner to go with...'_ She sighed; she'd probably be paired with Kenshin because there was no-one else to go with.

"Here goes nothing," She murmured pushing open the door into the cooking room. Inside the wall was lined with ovens and sinks. The desks were big enough to fit two people and at the front of the class there were recipes and ingredients. Most of the pupils were already washing their hands and putting on their aprons. Dumping her bag in the cloakroom she doned her own black and white chequered apron before handing over her money to the teacher.

"Ah, Kaoru-chan you'll be with Kenshin-chan today," Nagoyaki-sensei smiled gesturing to the desk were Kenshin was standing. Kaoru nodded and picked up a recipe before sitting down at the desk next to him. She pretended to be busy Analaysing the listed ingredients and the preparation methods. It was Miso soup and rice this week. _'Please don't let me make a fool of myself.' _Prayed Kaoru. He'd all ready seen how demented Misao was; the last thing she needed him thinking was that it ran in the family. The rice looked doable

"Is it all right if I do the rice?" Suggested Kaoru. Kenshin nodded, the teacher gave the signal and Kaoru joined the queue at the front of the classroom with an empty plastic bowl ready to weigh out her rice. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Kenshin began to chop up the onions, stopping occasionally to wipe his eyes. After she'd weighed out her rice she poured some water into a small saucepan adding a pinch of salt. _'Right...now do I wait until the water boils or do I add it now?' _Her eyes scanned the recipe. It stated she was to wait, Kaoru was not naturally gifted with patience but she stood watching the water queasily until small bubbles started to emerge on the surface.

"Very good Kaoru-chan," Said Nagoyaki on her way past. Kaoru felt her heart lift and her hopes soar. _'Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe I can do this after all...' _In her minds eye she could picture everyone's expression as she served up an edible meal. Megumi would have to swallow every word she'd said about Kaoru's cooking! Kaoru grinned at the thought of outwitting her older sibling as she added the rice. She felt almost compelled to stick her tongue out at everyone. _'See I can boil rice!' _It said allow to boil for ten minutes. _'Great...now I just have to clean up!'_

When she returned to her desk Kenshin was already there with a tub of hot soapy water. Kaoru picked up the drying towel. "I can do the drying if you like Kaoru-dono?" Offered Kenshin politely. Kaoru shook her head as she began to dry a plate. Out of the corner of her eye she watched him wash, something he actually seemed to enjoy doing. Around them the class was full of light chatter. _'I should probably say something...it can't be easy being the new kid.'_

"So...uh Kenshin, where did you move from? You don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

"Oh it's okay. This one moved here a few weeks ago from Edo," Said Kenshin cheerfully as he handed Kaoru a wet bowl. Kaoru accepted it and continued to dry it feeling a bit more at ease. With his smile and gentle purple eyes Kaoru didn't feel that nervous.

"Edo? So did you move here with your parents?" Inquired Kaoru curiously. Kenshin shook his head.

"No, my adopted father was quite happy to stay where he was. It's just me de-gozaru," Said Kenshin. There was no hint of sadness in his voice but Kaoru felt slightly surprised and intrigued. _'What sort of father let's their eighteen year old son move to __Kyoto__? He is eighteen...he must be because he's in the year above me with Sanosuke...' _Kaoru tried to fathom the idea of her father allowing her to move away. It just wouldn't happen. "What about you Kaoru-dono? Any family?" Asked Kenshin.

"I've lived here my whole life," Confessed Kaoru, "I live with my Otou-san and my little brother Yahiko. I have a big sister named Megumi but she's at Aizu University studying to be a doctor. And of course there's Misao." Said Kaoru listing her family members. Kenshin looked politely surprised.

"Misao-dono is your cousin?"

"Hai, her mother was my mother's twin," Said Kaoru. After five minutes of polite conversation Kaoru had cleared away the entire cooking utensils leaving a clean desk. Her eyes glanced towards the pot of rice and she got up to go check on it. Lifting a fork from a nearby tray of cutlery she prodded the boiling depths picking up a few grains. She almost spat them out as they burned her tongue...but there was no doubting they were soft and tender. She grinned picking up the saucepan taking it off the heat and towards the sink. It was quite heavy...and she had some difficulty manoeuvring it so she could switch on the cold water tap to drain it with.

Then two things happened at once.

First her hand wavered.

Second a small splash of boiling water connected with her exposed skin.

She instinctively dropped the pot watching as it clattered into the sink spraying rice all over the plug chain and washing up surface. Kaoru was past caring about that, her whole skin felt like it had been lit of fire as the pain seemed to spread up her arm like it had been stabbed with a red hot poker. She bit her lip trying to control the pain which seemed to eating away at her skin. Distantly she heard voices calling - "Get her arm under the cold water tap!" Then she felt something gently guide her arm and the next thing she knew she was hissing as icy liquid washed her arm fighting away the burning heat with a numbing sensation.

"She'll need to see the nurse!" Shouted Nagoyaki, "Kenshin-chan if you take her bag, you can escort her," Kaoru glanced up. She'd only just noticed that Kenshin was beside her. He nodded moving away to pick up Kaoru's bag before placing a cold cloth over her burn. _'It must have been him that put my arm under the tap,' _Realised Kaoru. She winced feeling the numbing sensation subside as it grew accustomed to the temperature of the damp cloth. Once they were out of the class Kaoru felt relieved at not having everyone stare at her or mutter braggingly. Tears of humiliation leaked down her cheeks and she attempted to wipe them away. She would not cry here...the last thing she needed was for him to see her crying like a pathetic little girl.

"It's all right Kaoru-dono. The burn doesn't look too serious," Reassured Kenshin. Kaoru stared at her right arm which had turned a deep pink colour. Some skin had even flaked away...in fact it almost looked sunburnt. Her right arm...well that meant she wouldn't be able to write. She almost felt pleased...some time off school to recover her pride or what was left of it. _'I can't teach classes though! Urgh, how could I have been so stupid!'_

"I'm not bothered about that!" Snapped Kaoru irritably. As soon as the words left her lips she regretted them. She really could have slapped herself as they continued to walk in silence with only the faint echo of their footsteps. Once they'd walked down the stairs into the main corridor leading to the nurse's office Kaoru apologised.

"Gomen nasai Kenshin. I-I didn't mean to snap at you...arigatou for helping me." Said Kaoru guiltily. Kenshin smiled brushing some strands of red hair out of his eyes. It was such an unusual colour red hair...not unheard of but quite rare for Japanese people. Kaoru couldn't help but stare at it.

"It's understandable Kaoru-dono. You don't have to apologise to me." Said Kenshin brightly. Kaoru managed a small smile in return as they entered the nurse's office. The nurse's office was small room with walls lined with shelves and cupboards. In the centre of the room there was a bed and beside it a few chairs. From his desk a small fat man looked up through a pair of glasses. He stood up and grinned.

"Ah, you must be Kamiya Kaoru and Himura Kenshin. Nagoyaki-san phoned me saying you were coming. Please sit down," Said the Nurse as he took out a box filled with what looked like bandages. He gave a tut at seeing the wound before placing a bag of ice on it.

"Um...do you think I'll be able to still do kendo by tomorrow?" Asked Kaoru.

"Gomen, but I'm afraid you should probably avoid over-exerting this arm for about a week. It will need time to heal but by next week it should be just fine. Nothing fatal I promise," Joked the nurse. Kaoru sighed disappointedly. No kenjutsu for a week...bright side she would hopefully get a week off school which was always a bonus. _'It's still a pity; Otou-san could have used the help...'_

"There we go. I've bandaged it for you...keep it on for this evening please," Requested the nurse before moving towards the yellow telephone hooked to the wall. "Is there anyone you would like me to call for you? Any family?" Kaoru sagged and did a few quick mental calculations. If Yahiko arrived he would only laugh and torment Kaoru, even though he would probably find out eventually Kaoru would rather spare herself a few extra minutes free of torture. Misao, she could blackmail into silence.

"My cousin Makimachi Misao is in Geography right now with Kaekaru-san," Said Kaoru. The nurse nodded and dialled the number. After a quick conversation explaining briefly a few details he hung up. Beside her Kenshin, who had sat patiently staring into space seemed to come too from whatever planet he was visiting. _'Uh Oh...maybe having him and Misao in the same room wasn't such a good idea.' _Kaoru glared suddenly, her temper was stretched enough as it was. If Misao could muster any more maturity then that was her own fault. Kenshin had been a great help.

"So Kaoru-dono, you practice swordsmanship ne?" Asked Kenshin filling in the void of silence.

"Hai, Kamiya Kasshien Ryú. My Otousan runs the Kamiya Dojo," Answered Kaoru. Of course he would probably already know that but it gave her a small temporary distraction from the burning sensation in her arm. In any case he nodded as though it was a new piece of information. It only felt right that she respond with a question of her own.

"So Kenshin...what do you do with yourself? Any hobbies or anything?" Said Kaoru staring at her knees examining the navy fabric of her school skirt. Had that question been too personal? Hopefully not and in any case his question had also been personal too. _'Do people always feel so awkward talking to strangers or is it just me and my social retard ness?' _Misao never seemed to have much of a problem with it.

"Um...not as such. This one mainly enjoys cooking and running," Said Kenshin uncertainly.

"Oh? I was watching you earlier; you were pretty fast...fast enough to beat Misao-chan which is beyond human." Said Kaoru. Then - speak of the devil - the office door slammed open to reveal Misao who did a double take at seeing Kenshin. Her green eyes widened like tennis balls and she opened her mouth. Then her jaw snapped shut in a determined line and she gritted her teeth.

"Himura!"

"Misao-dono..." Said Kenshin weakly.

"Misao, can it," Snapped Kaoru as her cousin opened up her mouth, "Kenshin helped me with my arm so you can at least act polite!"

"Fine!" Huffed Misao plopping herself down on the seat next to Kaoru, "So what happened?"

* * *

Koshijiró drummed his fingers on the dashboard patiently, in time to the retro seventies classics that were now playing on the radio. Outside of the car window the Sakurihi school grounds were unnaturally quiet giving his eyes no leave from their new found boredom. The only entertainment available was watching as a sparrow floated about picking crumbs off the ground. It was strange, on some noisy days or after he'd come home from the Dojo after a particularly hard session he would crave the silence and stillness in comparison to Misao and Yahiko's shrieks and tantrums. Now, sitting bored in his car he longed for the noise.

He grinned slightly. Some people would never be happy no matter what they had. Those who had silence would want noise, those who had noise would wish for silence. Shaking his head he turned the volume up more on the radio and began to hum. It wouldn't be long now anyway, a few more minutes and he'd be back to wishing for peace and quiet. _'Forty years old and I feel like an old man all ready. Most people my age have only just got married.' _He watched as a few petals began to fall from the nearby sakura trees, spraying the ground with pink petals.

Sighing, his eyes did the familiar dart towards the clock. Just three minutes now. No, he didn't regret giving up his youth so young, how could he when he got three beautiful children from it? He wished in his heart, that maybe he could have had just a few more years to get his act together. Eighteen was no age for getting married; nineteen was too early to be a father. Not for one who had been as irresponsible as he had been. He shuddered imaging his own children sharing his fate, Megumi with her brilliance in academics...

Koshijiró chuckled; no Megumi was far too sensible and cautious. She knew and valued herself and her gifts too much to risk her future on a whim. He had, but no he didn't regret marrying Katsumi or the children that had followed. He did regret causing her to give up her own dreams...but that was the past. The future was a much better and more exciting thing to look towards. The Dojo master glanced up as a shrill ringing noise met his ears. Ah, the bell finally.

A tsunami of students flooded from each of the two buildings. There was a sea of navy and pale blue figures dashing towards the exits. He squinted trying to make out a familiar ribbon, or a pair of green eyes or even spiky black hair on the horizon. Finally he smiled as seeing a glimpse of indigo. The crowds cleared enough for him to get a decent view of Kaoru. When he did he felt his pulse quicken instinctively...was that a bandage on her arm? Hai, it was...what in the name of Kami-sama had happened to his poor accident prone daughter now? His eyes moved to her right, where Misao was skipping looking her usual vibrant self. Then, next to Kaoru there was a boy on her left.

_'Is that...red hair?' _It was red hair in large quantities in a low messy ponytail. The school uniform looked odd on this boy but the main issue in Koshijiró's mind was; why was he carrying Kaoru's bag? He amused himself for a moment imaging this was Kaoru's secret lover but that was ridiculous. Not because his daughter was ugly but because Kaoru was a hopeless liar. He guessed it must have something to do with the arm. A moment later Misao was opening the door.

"Hey, Uncle Koshi! Look what Kaoru-chan did to her arm in cooking!" Exclaimed Misao pointing at Kaoru's bandaged arm. Kaoru gave her cousin a sour look before whacking her over the head with her healthy arm.

"Mou! Misao! You promised you wouldn't make a big deal out of it!" Groaned Kaoru as she flung open the car door. Koshijiro chuckled lightly. This was going to be sensitive subject for Kaoru; he only hoped Yahiko would not be too hard on her. It wasn't her fault, she did try her best but at the end of the day Koshijiro was praying that when Kaoru did eventually move out in the years to come that she would not attempt to cook a meal solo or he was going to have, to have the fire department on speed-dial.

"Gomen Kao-chan, oh Uncle Koshi this is Himura Kenshin. He's in Kaoru's Home Economics class." Misao said, jerking a thumb in Kenshin's direction. The boy bowed and placed Kaoru's bag in the car at her feet. Koshijiró watched him feeling his conscience niggled away at him. It would be wrong to let the boy walk home on his own, especially after he'd helped Kaoru. _'And especially in these times. It's just not safe for young people these days...' _

"Kenshin-san is it? I'm Kamiya Koshijiró, Arigatou for helping Kao-chan in her hour of need." He could see Kaoru scowling at him in the rear view mirror. Her cheeks were flushing...he'd better lay off the teasing. Yahiko would probably never let it go as it was. Kenshin bowed and smiled.

"It was no problem Kamiya-san."

"Hai, well if you like I can offer you a lift home. I don't like the idea of a young boy like you walking alone," Said Koshijiró truthfully exchanging a wink with Misao who nodded.

"Sessha will have to decline you're generosity Kamiya-san. I don't want to-"

"In the car Himura!" Shouted Misao pushing Kenshin violently. The red haired landed in the back seat, sprawled in a heap. Misao grinned with satisfaction leaving him to untangle himself as she slammed the door shut jumping into the passenger seat next to Koshijiró.

Oro! Misao-dono!" cried Kenshin as he found himself staring at his seat belt. Misao smiled in satisfaction, slamming the door behind him before climbing into the front seat, giving Koshijiro a wink. A few moments later and Yahiko was making his way over to the car. His eyes widened and he did a double take as he opened the back door and saw Kenshin sitting in the middle seat.

"Aren't you that guy that beat Misao?" Asked Yahiko sliding into the available seat.

"He did not beat me! I was worn out!" shouted Misao. Yahiko rolled his eyes while Kaoru sighed heavily. Koshijiro chuckled lightly as he started up the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Did you hear the news earlier?" asked Koshijiro casually as he drove past the neat houses of the estate near the school. He could hear mumbles of "no" from the back seat.

"There was an assassination in Aizu this morning," he said tiredly, hearing a collective gasp come from Kaoru, Misao and Yahiko. Yes, he'd been worried and even phoned Megumi to make sure she was okay. From what he heard, it had been nowhere near her area but still...his oldest daughter all alone miles away was a chilling thought.

"Megumi? Is she alright?" asked Kaoru in a panicked voice.

"She's fine, Kaoru. She was on duty at the time...but still, I'm worried about her," admitted Koshijiro. "She insists she's alright, but a young pretty women walking around alone is asking for trouble. These are coming into dangerous times; it's not safe in Kyoto or Edo, and now Aizu..."

"Gramps thinks there's going to be another war," confessed Misao.

"I certainly hope not. It would be disgraceful to all those people who lost their lives trying to bring peace. I just wish the Government would get a grip though. I understand the Ishin Shishi's point," said Koshijiro in a frustrated tone of voice.

"Why don't you join them?" questioned Yahiko curiously.

Koshijiro smiled slightly.

"It would be hypocritical of me to go around murdering people when I teach a style that forbids it. Besides, I have you four to think of. If anything happened to me, then your futures would be in jeopardy, and I'm not willing to risk that. Anyway Yahiko, I said I understand their point, I do not, however, approve of their methods. Bloodbaths seldom accomplish anything except for chaos and misery," Stated Koshijiro.

"That's what I think," said Kaoru.

"Don't worry Kaoru, whatever happens, we'll be fine. I promise. Anyway, they'd have a tough time getting you. One glance of you in a bad temper and you'd send them running," joked Koshijiro. "Anyway, I'm sure this is boring our guest. So Kenshin, about where do you live?"

"Crossroads Crescent, Sir," said Kenshin.

"Ah. So what do your parents do?"

"Er…this one doesn't have any, sir; his adopted Father makes pottery though."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kenshin. So tell me, got any aspirations for the future? You seem like a nice young man," said Koshijiro carefully.

"Um...not yet. I'm trying to keep my options open de-gozaru."

"A wise idea. Our Megumi left home to become a doctor, Kaoru doesn't quite know what she wants to be yet though do you?"

"No, but I figure I have the rest of my life for that," said Kaoru cheerfully.

Koshijiro nodded and turned the car into a street. He knew where Crossroads Crescent was because it was quite near his neighbourhood. It was full of residential areas and flats. Finally, he pulled up at the corner of the street and Kenshin opened up the door.

"Thank you for the lift, sir," thanked Kenshin.

"Not a problem. I hope to see you again, Kenshin-san," said Koshijiro honestly. The boy smiled before shutting the door and walking off into a small house with a neatly trimmed lawn.

"He seemed nice," said Koshijiro. "Awfully polite though."

* * *

**Second re-draft completed...just another 24 chapters to go! Read my new notice please and review !xxx**


	3. Absent from School

**

* * *

******

Of Secrets and Lies

_Chapter Three_

**Absent From School**

* * *

_Tick...tock...tick...tock_

The sound of the Grandfather clock was the only noise in the room. It's chimed echoed off the walls of the unusually silent Kamiya household. It's sound was usually soothing to Kaoru but it did nothing but irritate her nerves which were at breaking point with boredom. To put it simply - there was nothing to do. Normally she treasured days off school and would enjoy feeding her inner sloth by laying on the sofa doing nothing but watching old videos and reading manga's or classic novels. After three days, however none of these bore any appeal. The video's and films were ones which she had watched a thousand times. There was nothing to do and the house was eerily quiet.

_'I guess I could sleep...I am sort of tired but it seems sort of pointless,' _She drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair and began to ponder through her options. For a few hours she'd amused herself on the computer but the pop-up's and viruses had driven her insane combined with the computer crashing ever half hour or so. Finally she'd given up out of temper and was now faced with her latest dilemma. It was noon, nobody would be home for another four hours and she was expressively forbidden to leave the house.

_'I can't even go and rent something from the shops! I mean it's only a five minute walk and-' _Kaoru tried to shove the tempting thoughts from her mind. All it would take was for someone to see her (and with her cast it would be hard not to). Kaoru glared at the bandage on her arm covering up the burn. It was irritating, especially when she had an itch and especially since Yahiko had taken the liberty of writing BUSU on it in block capital with a thick black marker pen. On the other hand who would see her? Her father was on the other side of Kyoto and the rest of the brood was in school. _Just five minutes...then you can get a DVD and come home and watch it.'_

It was tempting. Kaoru was trying to use will-power but was failing miserably. All she needed to do was put on her jacket and make a quick dash. Maybe she could pick up some chocolate on the way or go to that Italian Bakery. Without realising she was all ready on her feet and her hands were reaching for her purple jacket. _'I am truly pathetic...It's not fair though! I hate being alone in the house!'_

Checking her appearance in the mirror hanging up in the hall she could verify that her baggy green pyjama bottoms were quite unidentifiable as what they really were. The cute teddy on the top was nearly hidden completely by her jacket. The small amount of change on the unit was in her pocket. True, she didn't look at her best but then everyone was in school. Who was going to care what she looked like? Her heart fluttered, she felt oddly like a criminal on a breakout mission than a supposedly ill school girl nipping to the corner shop to get a DVD. Smiling slightly she shut the door behind her and walked down the garden path.

_'After-all fresh air is supposed to help sick people!'_

* * *

"And if we multiply outside the brackets you should end up with 2x squared add 2y."

Sagara Sanosuke tried to let the noise of his mathematics teacher wash over him. It never ceased to amaze him how people actually willingly chose the subject as a career path. How could somebody sanely want to teach algebra and enjoy it? Some people in the world were just plain strange. He glanced down at the blank pages of his workbook. He had tried to answer the questions...he had attempted to put pen to paper but somehow it hadn't worked out for him. He wasn't Megumi. Things like this came easy for the kitsune.

_'Five minutes left...might as well see what torture awaits me after break,' _Mused Sanosuke, running a hand through his spiky black hair before rummaging in his bag. Finally he plucked out a very crumpled piece of paper bearing the names of his next subject. He smiled grimly; Biology. Fate sure had a sick sense of humour. Yawning he sighed looking back up at the clock. _'I can't concentrate...Katsu was round too late last night. That guy sure is addicted to loosing bets.' _Technically he should have thrown out his friend when it got past midnight but thanks to Katsu's stubborn reluctance to loose he had earned Sanosuke a fair bit of money.

"And that is the class adjourned for present," Announced the sensei in a small voice as the bell sounded. Sanosuke almost felt sorry for the mousy haired man in the tweed brown suit. He did try, bless him but Sanosuke remembered the detention he'd received from him last term for not handing in his homework on time. His arm still ached from the lines. Shoving his hands in his pockets he walked casually out of class towering over his fellow students. Honestly what was with the little kids...they seemed to grow shorter every year and they developed worse attitudes. Just last week some punk had started giving him lip. _'Won't be doing that again, the little brat.'_

Outside in the school grounds it was a warm sunny day with a slight chilly breeze. He sighed contentedly and turned to stare up at the buildings of the Sakurihi Institute. There was a choice looming ahead of him. He could go back in fifteen minutes with the rest of his peers and sit through what would probably be the most boring waste of fifty minutes ever...or he could go back to his flat and try out that new play station game. _'Maybe take Notaro out on a walk to see Jou-chan, if she doesn't bite my head off for skipping class.' _

The option was tempting. Sanosuke grinned roguishly, was there ever even a choice to make? He turned around and began to walk towards the school boundaries. He was going back to his flat to get changed out of his school uniform. The black trousers made him feel like a snobbish prat that had, had a poker shoved up his backside since birth. Once he was changed he would take Notaro and go see Jou-chan. Maybe take some sort of chocolate as a peace offering. Hopefully Koshijiró wouldn't be home. The thought of his old guardian knowing Sanosuke was skipping school made him feel hot and uncomfortable. _'It's not like I don't have a plan...'_

Once he was clear of the school and wandering among the terraced houses he felt relieved. It would have put a spanner in his plans if somebody had spotted him. Now he walked freely on the pavement following the route that would lead through the busy shopping district and the urban area where his flat was situated only a fifteen minute walk from the Kamiya household. When he had moved out he hadn't wanted to stray too far. He whistled slightly as he mingled in with the crowds of midday shoppers. _'Must be pushing eleven by now. I'll phone in the school when I get back and say I had a fever or something.'_

Then, amidst the crowds something caught his eye. A glimpse of red hair. Sanosuke squinted walking in the figures direction. If it was who he thought it was then he was not the only one taking a bunk from school. As he moved closer his suspicions were confirmed as he noticed the scrawny figure dressed in a school uniform two sizes too big. _'So is that guy, Himura or whatever. I feel like he's almost been avoiding me the past three days.' _It was true, whenever Sano had attempted to find the boy he was all ready gone. Well, he wasn't getting away this time. The nineteen year old crept up behind him and clamped him on the shoulder.

"You know if you're going to go skiving you should really change out of the uniform," Said Sanosuke. The boy turned around and his large purple eyes widened looking politely bewildered. Sanosuke chuckled but the boy tilted his head to the side making him look like a child who'd been caught raiding the cookie jar.

"Sessha has a free period Sanosuke-san de-gozaru."

"Of course you do," Sanosuke rolled his eyes, "And you can cut the formalities, I'm not you're parent or whatever but since you're wandering around here do you want to join me?" Offered Sano. Kenshin looked doubtful and Sanosuke could tell he was going to politely refuse in that weird mannerism he used. For some reason the kid intrigued him and Sano did owe him for looking out for jou-chan. "Unless of course you have something else you'd rather be doing?"

"Iie. This one was just thinking he needs to give Kaoru-dono her homework." Said Kenshin thoughtfully.

"Well that works out good. I was going to visit her once I stop off at my place to get changed. I feel like an idiot in this stuffy uniform." Confessed Sanosuke. Turning around he walked through the street carving a way through the masses. Kenshin obediently followed and no doubt a few passers-by's stared at the odd duo. The larger than life teenager that looked like a rock star-reject walking with the red haired boy that looked like he was dressed in his older brother's uniform. Still it was Kyoto. Stranger things had happened.

After a few minutes Sansouke pulled out his flat key from his pocket. The block of flats was not as uninviting looking as the ones across town. For instance there was no graffiti or windows smashed in. Pushing on the stiff door he walked through the corridor with the neon white lights before pausing outside flat number 2. As soon as he turned the key and pushed open the door and stepped inside a fluffy avalanche descended on him.

"Hey boy! Get down you big furry lump!" Complained Sanosuke trying to shove his dog off him. This turned out to be harder than it looked as the dog in question resembled a small bear. A large wet tongue began to lick his face and finally Sanosuke managed to pry the paws from his shoulder. Once the dog had all four paws on the ground it began to pant excitedly before turning it's large brown eyes towards Kenshin who stood in the doorway staring from Sanosuke to the dog in surprise.

"Oh. Notaro this is Kenshin, Kenshin the big slobbered is my buddy Notaro," Said Sanosuke giving his 'buddy' a friendly pat on the head. The large furball barked before trotting further into the small flat probably to go back to sleeping in his basket. Sanosuke ventured further through the small narrow hallways into the bright living room. It was modest in size and the walls were painted a sky blue and there was a navy coloured carpet. Sanosuke grinned slightly remembering the day Misao and Kaoru had came around to help decorate. Admittedly the room was slightly messy with some un-ironed laundry draped over the edge of the saggy leather couch but then again it wasn't as if his invitation to Kenshin had been pre-planned.

"Take a seat. I'll be back in a minute." Said Sanosuke leaving the room to enter his bedroom. He pulled a pair of loose jeans from the closet and swiftly changed into them, dumping his school trousers carelessly on the floor. He tugged off his navy shirt and replaced it with a black tee-shirt and once again pulled the familiar white jacket back on. Giving himself a quick spray of deodorant he was ready. When he re-entered the sitting room Kenshin was sitting on the couch playing a friendly tug-of-war game with Notaro while his eyes scanned the photographs on the mantelpiece.

"Ah, so you're back now Sano." Said Kenshin noticing the teenager's reappearance. Sanosuke smiled feeling relieved that he'd dropped the san; meanwhile Notaro seemed to have given up on the stranger in order to pursue the task of licking his paws to clean himself. "It seems you've been friends with Kaoru-dono's family for quite some time de-gozaru?" Said Kenshin lightly his gaze piercing a photo displaying a younger looking Sano with a puppy (Notaro) on his lap while a thirteen year old Kaoru and a twelve year old Misao stood surrounding him. Koshijiró had a hand on Sanosuke's shoulder while Megumi watched in the background holding Yahiko's hand.

Sanosuke nodded sitting down to do up the laces on his trainers, "Yeah, Koshijiró is a really good guy. When I was thirteen he sort of adopted me as surrogate son. I lived with the Kamiya's until about six months ago; Jou-chan and the brat are practically my little siblings."

Kenshin nodded understandingly. Sano watched him carefully out of the corner of his eye. He might not be a psychic or a psychologist but the way the kid was looking at the photo it was almost like he was envious. Finally Kenshin sighed softly taking his glance away from the photograph and back to Sanosuke. He smiled slightly, "You must be very protective of them de-gozaru?"

Sanosuke chuckled darkly, "Put it this way. If anyone tried to lay a finger on Megumi, Jou-chan, Misao or even Yahiko then I'd be the one taking their measurements to the undertaker so he could size up the coffins." Kenshin nodded again before looking at the other pictures giving Sano some time to stand up and fetch the lead for Notaro_. 'There's something strange about that kid. I wouldn't say he's bad but he seems pretty old...well to look at he could pass for sixteen but his eyes..._' Sano stared curiously at him. _'Way too old for his face.'_

"Is that a relation of yours Sano?" Asked Kenshin casually. Sanosuke frowned feeling an unwanted surge of emotion as he stared at his prized photograph displaying his older brother.

"Yeah, but don't take this the wrong way. I barely know you so I'm not going to start relenting some sob story to you yet okay?" Said Sanosuke gruffly. Kenshin nodded seeing that he'd stretched his barriers a bit too far. Sanosuke decided to change the subject and directed his attentions to Notaro. "Hey, you daft mutt. Are you just going to sit there or do you not want a walk?" Notaro looked up from licking himself and stared at Sanosuke pleadingly.

"Come on you big furball. I'm not playing a sucker to that look again," Said Sanosuke. Notaro stood up grudgingly and allowed Sanosuke to clip the red leash around his collar. Standing up Sanosuke picked some spare change off the nearby unit before shoving his keys in his pocket.

"All ready then?"

* * *

"Arigatou," Said Kaoru politely as she picked up her goods from the counter.

Nestled in the depths of the white plastic bad were two DVD's and bag of chocolate toffees. Kaoru had decided that if she was going to splurge she would do it the proper way and then moan later as she stepped on the scales. As she stepped outside she couldn't help but feel slightly elated as she eyes the semi-busy street. It felt sort of liberating being able to go were she pleased instead of Misao dragging her from one clothes shop to the next. Crossing over the road Kaoru stared at her favourite bakery feeling her stomach growl.

_'I can't...can I? Well nobody has noticed so far...besides I'll only be in there for a few minutes,' _Feeling impulsive Kaoru marched in decisively and sat down on one at one of the tables next to the window. The smell of freshly baked bread was intoxicating and never failed to make her hungry. Bakery Italiana was all about Italian foods and the name suggested. The interior was spacious with the bakery counter at the front while wooden tables and seats were laid out at strategic points with small vases of flowers on each while mini-Italian flags hung from the ceiling.

Kaoru sat there for a few moments awaiting her order. It was soothing and relaxing just being able to watch the people drift by frantically. A sort of calm spread through her and she felt detached from the world and it's noise. Here she could appreciate the little things and organise her scattered thoughts better. The gentle hum of chatter in the background was relaxing too, mixed in with the warmth of the cafe. A nice peaceful utopia away from the general chaos that surrounded her life. Once her order arrived Kaoru tucked in. It was Italian styled bread with creamy butter and cheese along with a large strawberry milkshake topped with foamy cream and a small cherry.

"Gomen nasai but you really can't bring that dog in here."

Glancing over her shoulder Kaoru craned her neck to see what the young waitress was going on about. Then she got her answer a second later.

"Aww, come on. He's housetrained honest...please just while we wait for our take-out order!" Kaoru stared in surprise. The voice she would recognise anywhere, especially the desperate pleading tone associated with begging for money or food. _'Sanosuke! What the heck is he doing away from school?' _Kaoru saw red as she stood up. Then her eyes averted from Sano to the shorter slighter figure beside him. _'Kenshin? Well frankly I thought he had more sense?' _

Kenshin glanced up and then his eyes collided with Kaoru's. Looking sheepish he tapped Sanosuke on the shoulder, the noisy teen stopped arguing with the waitress and snapped at Kenshin before the realisation dawned on him as he saw Kaoru standing there with her arms crossed and an infuriated expression on her face. It was admittedly satisfying to see Sanosuke cower and hide behind Kenshin as if hoping if objects were going to go flying that Kenshin would shield him.

"Sanosuke. What. Are. You. Doing?" Said Kaoru in a sugary sweet voice.

"Um...Jou-chan...I have a free period. Right Kenshin?" Said Sanosuke desperately. Kenshin nodded looking doubtfully at Kaoru who snorted.

"Right. Well in that case you won't mind me telling Megumi I saw you here..." Threatened Kaoru.

"Please! Jou-chan...I'll buy you anything you want. Speaking of which aren't you supposed to be at home resting right now? I'm sure Koshijiro would be pretty disappointed if you deliberately disobeyed his parental authority." Said Sanosuke raising an eyebrow. Kaoru growled...damn him. Now she was going to have to let him off the hook. He had her pinned good and proper.

"Look, I really must insist you take the dog out of here. Here's you're order," Said the waitress dumping a bag into Kenshin's hands. Kaoru groaned before dashing back to her table leaving some money alongside the bill. This was just typical. You found peace and then some idiotic sibling would come along and make a lot of fuss. The trio plus Notaro made there way out of the bakery until they were out in the sunlight. Once there Kaoru wasted no time in thumping Sanosuke on the head with her available arm.

"And what are you doing skipping school with him?" Demanded Kaoru rounding on Kenshin who tried to piece his face into an expression of saintly innocence.

"Free period?"

Kaoru could have sworn that the red head looked amused at her display of temper. She huffed and turned her head the other way hoping that he hadn't noticed her attire of pyjamas. Sanosuke sighed and patted Kaoru on the the head placing a bag of something warm and sweet-smelling into her hands.

"Listen here Jou-chan, we won't say anything if you don't. These are some of those pink icing cakes you like...I bought them for you to cheer you up."

"Pink...icing?" Murmured Kaoru staring at the paper bag. Finally she relented...

"Fine...but if I catch any of you skipping school again then next time I won't be so merciful!" Warned Kaoru.

* * *

"Go on! Tackle him you big wuss!"

Kaoru had yet to discover the strange power that seemed to radiate from Sanosuke. All she knew was that he had a habit of taking over everything. Her house, her food and her life in general. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing but when she was forced to watch rugby on the television it was. How she got in her current position was something she couldn't work out either. All she knew was that Sanosuke was sitting with her on the sofa while Kenshin sat on the floor. Notaru seemed to be going for the blanket look because he was draped across Kaoru's knees. His weight was going to either crush her or melt her.

The Assistant Master winced as some huge player managed to tackle another to the ground ensuring a mass pile up of broken ribs and bloodied noses. The gore seemed to be an added bonus to Sanosuke though. Finally unable to take anymore Kaoru plucked the remote out of Sanosukes hands and flipped the channel.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Whined Sanosuke.

"Well, it's my house and I refuse to get bored to death by your lack of taste!" Complained Kaoru while Sanosuke scowled. She giggled slightly noticing the farmyard programmed she'd turned the channel too. A large rooster appeared on screen which the presenters were trying to catch. After another failed attempt of catching the bird Kaoru laughed slightly smirking at Sano. "He looks just like you!"

"What was that? Easy to say coming from a Tanuki like you!" Growled Sanosuke.

"What did you just call me?" Yelled Kaoru. The nickname was a sore point and one that her darling older sister had came up with. Somehow as soon as she hit the age of twelve everyone was calling her that and it never ceased to irritate her as Megumi well knew and took pleasure in. Whatever got the rise out of Kaoru was considered funny and hilarious in the medical students books.

"Maa, Maa maybe you two should just calm down a little. Besides she does have a point Sanosuke," Said Kenshin brightly. His comment earned him a one way ticket to the opposite wall as Sanosuke lashed out. A stream of orororo's echoed behind him while Sanosuke was taking the agreement as treachery of the lowest kind.

"You're supposed to look out for me! Us guys stick together!" Said Sanosuke boldly. Kaoru snorted trying to heave the furry weight off her legs. Notaro rewarded her efforts by licking her in the face and giving her sparkly puppy eyes that she had not been able to resist since they got the dog as a Christmas Present for Sanosuke four years ago. Kaoru sighed giving up her fruitless attempts.

"Anyhow I'd best be getting off anyway. It's nearly two o'clock and I have a score to settle with Katsu," Sanosuke said shrugging his white coat back on his shoulders. Kaoru raised a sceptic eyebrow...settling scores usually meant gambling. Honestly did he know no bounds? _'Typical Sanosuke, late as hell for school but punctual for gambling sessions. I guess he'll never change.'_

"This wouldn't happen to involve gambling would it?" Asked Kaoru.

"Come on you big furball! Don't give me those eyes!" Grunted Sanosuke trying to heave his dog off Kaoru's lap. When he finally succeeded he clipped on the leash and then looked at Kaoru feigning an innocent expression. "Of course not Jou-chan...What do you take me for?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Kaoru said smirking slightly. Sanosuke shook his head ruffling her hair affectionately before making his way to the door.

"Bye Kenshin. See you at school tomorrow." Said Sanosuke. Kenshin nodded and without further ado the tall youth had left the house leaving in his wake two teenagers. Kaoru smiled awkwardly not quite knowing what to do. _'What do I say? What do I do?' _This was a new situation for her. She'd never been left alone in the presence of new acquaintances before and the last two hours Sanosuke had been there to break the ice. Now she was on her own she felt much less confident and self-assured. Kenshin also seemed to be nervous as he did everything he could to avert his eyes around the room with a look of mild interest on his face.

"Kaoru-dono, Sessha almost forget he had homework to give you." Said Kenshin suddenly. Kaoru smiled on this one was more genuine. Homework, if ever there was an icebreaker it was homework. Once Kenshin had remerged from the depths of his schoolbag he brought with him a Home Economics textbook with the bold title; **Foods of the World.**

"We're to pick a country and then do background research on the dishes we've chosen to pick from that country," Said Kenshin cheerfully. Kaoru did not share his enthusiasm for a number of reasons. The first being her obvious lack of partner, nobody in their right minds would want to cook with Kaoru. _'Unless...' _Kaoru glanced at Kenshin feeling her face flush. If he all ready had a partner then she would suffer complete humiliation. On the other hand he was a new student and therefore just as unlikely to possess one as her.

"Um...Kenshin. It says here we need partners..." Said Kaoru.

"Oro? Hai Kaoru-dono. This one was wondering if perhaps you would consent to being partners with him de-gozaru." Asked Kenshin hopefully. She beamed suddenly feeling elated. Nobody ever really asked her to be partners with them and sure Kenshin would probably regret it the instant he saw her cooking but until then she would remain delightedly cheerful. The day suddenly seemed a lot brighter.

"Hai! Arigatou Kenshin!" Grinned Kaoru, "What country do you want to do?"

"Italy?"

"Hai! Kenshin, can I ask you something?" Asked Kaoru curiously. She'd been wanting to ask him it ever since she first heard him speak. The overly polite suffixes and referring to himself as 'This One' or 'Sessha' it was a little bit odd. Kenshin nodded looking politely curious. "Why do you call yourself sessha and refer to me as Kaoru-dono? Most people just call me Kaoru. And what the heck does Oro mean?"

"Oro?" Said Kenshin bewilderedly before laughing slightly. "I don't know, if it bothers you Kaoru-dono..."

"No, it doesn't bother me. I was just curious," Said Kaoru hastily, "Anyway do you want to watch a film or something? How about Disney? Everyone's got a favourite Disney movie...even Sanosuke. He'll never admit it but his favourite is Sleeping Beauty!" Kenshin stared in surprise looking like he'd been clubbed over the head before chuckling.

"This one was unaware Sanosuke had a sensitive side to him de-gozaru. If Sessha had to choose, probably the Lion King or Beauty and the Beast." Kaoru grinned happily although feeling slightly cringed. Had she honestly just asked an eighteen year old boy what their favourite Disney movie was? The words had slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them or register what she was saying. _'Still, he doesn't seem that bothered. And the Lion King is one of my favourites...'_

"Okay then, wait here and I'll go get the Lion King." Said Kaoru standing up. It didn't take her long to find her old children's videos. Mainly because they were all in a blue plastic box labelled Disney Collection. Inside it was like a treasure chest for under seven year olds everywhere. Nearly every single Disney film in creation was stacked up with the favourites being listed near the top. Grabbing the Lion King she retreated back into the living room and fumbled for a moment before shoving the video in the ancient video machine that sat next to the shiny DVD player. Once she was done she sat back down on the dog-free sofa next to Kenshin.

"The Lion King and Mulan are my favourites...Misao-chan is more into The Little Mermaid. I remember Okaa-san would watch films with us every afternoon once Yahiko was asleep." Said Kaoru as the old advertisements rolled on. Kenshin nodded but instead of volunteering any information about himself he smiled and Kaoru.

"It's been a while since this one has watched Disney movies, that is has." Said Kenshin warmly, "So, Kaoru-dono. If you don't mind my asking how long have you lived in Kyoto?"

"All my life," Said Kaoru rolling her eyes, "I visit Aizu a lot because of Megumi and we sometimes go on holidays. The only time I've been abroad was once when I was six and my parents took us to Great Britain. I can't remember much except for that it rained a lot." Added Kaoru wrinkling her nose. "What about you?"

"Sessha has travelled Japan quite a bit but has never been abroad." Said Kenshin. Kaoru nodded. The atmosphere between the two was much less strained. Although they watched the film in relative silence with Kaoru's odd comment about Scar or humming along to the songs it wasn't a tensions sort of silence. It was comfortable and at first Kaoru was slightly on edge but she soon relaxed glancing away from the screen every now and then to see Kenshin's reaction. His purple eyes watched with interest and the corners of his mouth twitched at odd moments. She still couldn't believe his hair was natural. Finally the film ended and credits rolled. Kaoru switched off the video machine and flicked it back to the midday soap opera that was on.

"Kenshin...just a question but is your hair dyed?" Blurted out Kaoru.

"Oro! No, Kaoru-dono my hair is natural." Said Kenshin tugging at his hair self consciously with the faintest flush of colour to his cheeks. Kaoru laughed at his reaction but the next moment her thoughts were interrupted as the ninety second news update flipped onto the television after the credits of the soap opera.

_"In latest headlines Lord Yuusuke was found dead in his home this morning between the hours of nine and ten am. It is believe that he was assassinated. Tighter laws are being made to ensure the protection of the Japanese public...the UN is also starting to take an interest into the current situation facing __Japan__. Onto more news in shares and stocks this morning as..."_

Kaoru stared. She should have felt horrified that another man had been killed or angry that perhaps this might affect her beloved Dojo. Instead she felt nothing...the initial shock had lost it's reaction. She'd seen too many such reports to trigger such emotions. Obviously it was horrible...she didn't know if she should be disgusted at her lack of emotion or concerned about how close this was hitting to home.

"It's awful..." She murmured under her breath, "I hope nobody else cancels.."

"Oro?"

"My father runs a Dojo," Explained Kaoru bitterly, "Lately due to all the assassinations people have been cancelling a lot. They don't want to practice the art of murder." Now she felt angry. It was so unfair...what had they done? Her voice grew stronger and louder with her next statements. "It's wrong though! Kamiya Kasshien Ryú isn't about killing! It's all about protecting life and these psychopaths are ruining it! Why do all this...why kill?"

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed how Kenshin's whole frame tensed slightly. _'He must feel the same...maybe that's why he moved away from __Edo__. That place was getting hit pretty bad.' _Kenshin sighed and relaxed though before smiling sadly at Kaoru with his purple eyes sympathetic.

"Gomen nasai Kaoru-dono, I'm sure people with renew their faith in your Dojo again. Fear just makes people do strange things de-gozaru." Kaoru nodded and sighed. Just then the door barged open to reveal Misao and Yahiko in all their glory. They did a double take though when they laid eyes on Kenshin. Then, in unison they smirked and Kaoru glared knowing exactly what was running through the minds of her dear relatives.

"Now what is going on here? Spill up Kaoru!"

_'Who needs enemies when I have family like this?'_

* * *


	4. Under Lock and Key

**Secrets and Lies**

**Under Lock and Key**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

The rain continued to pour outside. The whole of Kyoto had been greeted with floods of October showers and nippy wind. The tree's which had previously displayed their leaves proudly found themselves bare as orange and brown shrivelled up leaves blew through the streets. The sky was getting darker under large dark grey clouds and going out side risked a good pelting by rain drops that zoomed in on any passer-by like bullets.

Still, Kaoru supposed there was some amount of pleasure from watching such a scene when one is safely indoors with a lit fire and a cup of hot chocolate. The warm glow heated her face as she smiled watching as a swarm of leaves twirled and danced through the air before setting on the pavement. In the back round she could hear Misao, Yahiko and Sano arguing over who won the game of Monopoly while Tsubame and Kenshin tried to mediate between the trio. On those sorts of days life seemed to go a bit slower...it was more enjoyable. Especially since the school broke up for a week for it's October Break. This meant that Misao had practically set up home at Kaoru's or Kaoru was a constant guest at the Aoiya.

"For the last time you idiotic rooster head! I've won! Look...see! I've got Mayfair and Park Lane!" Shouted Misao pointing proudly at her purple houses where on each sat two red hotels. Sanosuke growled and then pointed furiously at Regent Street where Misao's metal car was perched.

"Yeah and you owe me money! Hand it over weasel!"

"Weasel! Who are you calling weasel!" Screeched Misao. Things may have gotten ugly as Misao prepared to launch herself across the Monopoly table if Kenshin had not grabbed her by the back of her green hooded jacket. Misao growled at him and he winced.

"Oro...um...you wouldn't want to ruin the game would you?" He said meekly. Misao glared and sat pouting. Tsubame stared on doubtfully while Yahiko began to laugh. Kaoru rolled her eyes. _'Its luck Kenshin got a hold of her or Sanosukes head would be in the fire...'_

"Hey Jou-chan. Get off your chair and come play!" Said Sanosuke. Kaoru sipped her warm frothy Hot Chocolate while Yahiko shook his head along with Misao. Kaoru glared angrily. They didn't let her play because apparently she got too competitive. Huh! As if! Just because she won a lot didn't mean she was competitive...okay so she yelled at the other players but really-

"No use Sanosuke, you really don't want Tanuki face to play...how about we play cards?" Stated Yahiko. Sano perked up at this suggestion but Misao shook her head.

"Too boring...in fact being cooped up in here is too boring!" Wailed Misao. Kaoru gestured to the window and smiled slyly as the wind howled.

"You could go outside if you wanted to Misao-chan," Said Kaoru sweetly. Misao shook her head frantically before huffing. Yahiko yawned.

"Even if it were dry there's no way Otou-san would let us out..." He said honestly. Sanosuke nodded in agreement while Misao folded her arms.

"Yeah cause the big bad Hitokiri Battousai is going to carve us up and bake us into pies! I bet I could outrun the lazy bum any day of the week...besides he wouldn't come after me!" Boasted Misao. Kaoru raised her eyebrows in surprise. _'How can you say that after what happened ten years ago?' _Kaoru sighed...she knew that was how Misao coped with depressing situations. By making humour out of them.

"You shouldn't joke Misao-san," Reprimand Tsubame softly.

"Besides that's Sweeney Todd you numb-skull," Corrected Sanosuke.

"Fine...I know," Sighed Misao, "It's just so crappy in here. And we've got a whole week off school with nothing to do but sit and play kid games!"

"Well...they do have a new film showing at the Cinema," Suggested Tsubame. Misao perked up and gazed at the younger girl with wide eyes beaming. Kenshin turned with curiosity while Sano stared. Tsubame seemed nervous by all the attention but continued anyway.

"It's meant to be a romantic comedy...um...I was thinking of going to see it for my birthday," She said shyly. Kaoru felt a small jolt of surprise. _'I never knew her birthday was in October...oh now I feel bad. I'll need to go down town and get her present tomorrow...maybe Misao or Kenshin could come with me...or better yet Tae or Sae! Why didn't they tell me this?'_

"It's your birthday Tsubame-dono?" Inquired Kenshin. Tsubame nodded.

"It's October the thirteenth...so I was thinking...if you wouldn't mind that is...you could come with me. I-I mean don't worry about food and tickets...I can pay for that," Added Tsubame hastily. Kaoru smiled widely while Misao nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure! That's only four days away!" Said Misao brightly.

"Hmm...I'm not sure what I'm doing but I'll see if I can make it," Shrugged Sanosuke.

"Count me out...I'm sorry Tsubame but I've got plans," Said Yahiko pointedly. Tsubame lowered her head and nodded. Kaoru felt a fresh bout of anger well up! How ignorant could her bratty brother be?! Her fist collided with his head and he squawked in protest.

"Ouch! What was that for busu?"

"I'll tell you later you little brat! Anyway I'd be delighted to come Tsubame...and so would Kenshin. Wouldn't you Kenshin?" Asked Kaoru gazing at the newest member of their little gumi. She may only have known him for a few weeks but she like Kenshin even if he was slightly annoying and if his politeness irked her to no end. She learned a quick punch to the head tended to work.

"Er...Sessha would love to come if he has no arrangements," Said Kenshin honestly. Misao perked up and stood up with her green eyes narrowed on to leadership mode. Then with the air of a General addressing his troops about the latest battle strategy she spoke boldly.

"Good! Then it's October the Thirteenth!"

* * *

"What about this?" Asked Misao holding up a heavy golden bracelet dotted with huge ornate suns and moons looking like something a deranged Fortune Teller would wear. Kenshin winced staring at the sheer size of the thing trying to imagine it on someone as delicate as Tsubame. _'It would weigh her down like an anchor that it would.' _He averted his eyes from the brightly dressed teenager to the surrounding crowds. It was midday on a holiday so naturally the place was heaving with people. The cobbled square had been littered with both birds and humans.

"Misao! Are you planning on drowning Tsubame-chan? That thing would sink her to the depths!" Declared Kaoru. Misao pouted and shoved thing back among it's fellows in the market stall. Kenshin smiled relieved that Misao hadn't bought the thing. In his opinion it looked tacky like fake children's jewellery.

"I wish Sae could have came," Bemoaned Kaoru as the trio plus Yahiko continued onwards, "But apparently she and Tae got Tsubames present last week."

"What did they buy here?" Asked Misao curiously.

"A new dress and a silver charm bracelet," Said Kaoru. Kenshin nodded feeling a little nervous which, was saying something considering what his normal duties consisted of. In all his years on Earth he'd never before bought a female a birthday present. And their seemed to be so much you could get wrong. _'Colour, size, price...if it's too big or small or isn't the right shape. Kami-sama...' _Mused Kenshin. He could pretty much guess what his fellow colleagues would say right now. They'd probably choke on their noodles. He didn't care...he didn't have to be that person. Here he was whatever he pleased and for once he was enjoying the freedom.

He eyed his reflection. Even that looked different. No black clothing...instead he felt quite dignified in a pair of jean and a slightly too large blue top. His hair was down...he looked normal. For the first time in seven years he felt normal. He glanced at Kaoru for a moment before averting his eyes. Today the Assistant Master was wearing an indigo shirt and a pair of dark jeans. _'Indigo...I bet that's her favourite colour...'_

He halted.

Where on earth had that thought came from?

"Hey Kenshin! Quit spacing out I was trying to ask you something!" Yelled Kaoru. Kenshin blinked and nodded smiling contentedly.

"Gomen, Kaoru-dono," He apologised. Kaoru smiled...he could feel her ki relax somewhat. Good...that meant no more punches. He was sure that his arm was going to erupt in blue bruises or his skull was going to shatter. Kaoru pointed to a window display were a dummy was modelling a lilac dress that came to the knees.

"It's on sale...do you think she'd like it? I mean what's her favourite colour?" Said Kaoru absent minded.

"Its lavender and pink," Blurted out Yahiko. Kenshin, Misao and Kaoru stared in surprise. Kenshin watched as the young boy shifted away nervously turning his face away. He smiled kindly guessing the boy was now completely embarrassed at revealing his feelings in front of his sister and cousin.

"You like her...don't you?" Said Misao slyly while Kaoru smirked in victory.

"Maa, maa...I'm sure Tsubame just happened to mention it to him once de-gozaru," Said Kenshin gently intervening on Yahiko's behalf.

"Yeah...right!" Snorted Misao in disbelief.

"Anyway Yahiko, why aren't you coming with us tomorrow? Tsubame would want you to be there I'm sure and since Sanosuke's backed out to go gambling I'm sure you could come..." Said Kaoru staring at her little brother with a piercing look. Yahiko's cheeks flushed and he scowled.

"I don't want to go to some rubbish girly movie!" He snapped.

"You can be so selfish! You do know that don't you!" Shouted Kaoru furiously. "It's pretty obvious Tsubame likes you and all you can do is back out because of your male ego! Urgh! Just like a man!"

Kenshin tried to let his ego ignore that comment.

"Shut up busu! What would you know anyway?" Snarled Yahiko.

"Oro! Please calm down...shouldn't we all be focusing on what to get Tsubame-dono?" Suggested Kenshin trying to stop a brewing argument. He liked making peace between the two siblings. For some reason it gave him a feeling of satisfaction, knowing that he'd prevented a future Kamiya Family War. _'If only this could be the reality...' _Spoke a silent part of his mind. Kenshin sighed inwardly brushing such thoughts aside.

"Hai...Kenshin your right...anyway back on to that dress. It's nice...what do you think Misao-chan?" Ventured Kaoru asking for her little cousin's expertise. Misao nodded and the two entered into a discussion about birthday cards and whether they should split their money on the dress. Kenshin watched a smiled...where it not for the lingering doubt in his heart and nagging pestering thoughts at the back of his mind he was almost sure he could have felt content. _'I feel bad about lying to them...but the truth is that they must never know who I am. Or else they'd all be in danger...besides I'm sure they'd all turn their backs on me...who wants to be friends with a murderer?'_

He sighed and then jumped as he felt his mobile vibrate. A feeling of resentment stirred and for a minute he wanted just to ignore it. Just to keep watching them all for that little moment longer. He growled clenching his fists as he stared at his reflection. Who was he fooling? Himself. _'I am a fool.' _He stared at his feet...how he wanted to smash that mobile into pieces right now.

"Kaoru-dono...sessha had better be going de-gozaru," Said Kenshin keeping all emotion out of his voice. Kaoru stared disappointedly.

"Why Kenshin? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah...don't leave me with them!" Whined Yahiko earning himself a slap around the head from Misao.

"Apologises but I need to run another errand for my Uncle, that I do," Lied Kenshin. Kaoru sighed and nodded. Kenshin wandered into the crowd just hearing the phrase, "That Uncle sure keeps him busy," Before he turned a street corner leading him down a semi-deserted alley. He sank into the wall grabbing his phone roughly from his pocket to check the text message from his _'Uncle.'_

_Tomorrow, __8pm__._

_Takagi Estate._

He slammed the flip of his phone down. He could feel a bubble of rage well up within. Why tomorrow? Of all day Kami-sama why tomorrow? _'I'm sorry Tsubame-dono...but it looks like the sky will be raining blood on your birthday.' _He felt his rage simmer. There was not point...what he was doing was all for the new Era and he'd chosen that path seven years ago. But still it was getting increasingly difficult lately...every time he kept seeing their faces. Staring at him in horror. He was a monster...but he prayed they'd never find out. He didn't think he could bear blue eyes widening in fear or hatred.

He slammed his hand into the wall almost crushing the bricks and earning himself a few passing glares from passer-by's.

"Kuso!" He swore.

* * *

"I can't believe he backed out!" Complained Kaoru, she knew it wasn't his fault but she still felt disappointed. Perhaps he too secretly shared Yahiko's opinion. She shook her head. Let him. They'd have fun away...a girls night out. Sae stared and nodded emphatically.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to upset anyone Kaoru-chan," Soothed Sae adjusting the sleeves on her red top to match her long black skirt. Beside her, her twin didn't seem at all phased but was instead holding on to the birthday girl by the hand. Kaoru had actually doubted she'd be allowed...but finally after some begging Koshijiro had caved. On so long as he picked her up directly from the cinema when she phoned and that she remained in a group at all times.

In the cinema lobby people were queuing up at the counters to buy popcorn, coke, bags of chocolate and other various assortments of junk food. Kaoru had put on her yellow mini dress and matching ribbon allowing her hair down for the occasion. She eyed the ice cream parlour and made her way over to purchase a triple scoop.

"So," Said Misao after them each got their own junk food, "Should we give Tsubame her presents here or wait until after the film?" Misao was wearing a mini skirt and a green strappy top with lots of glittery eyes shadow causing her face to gleam in the light.

"Um...after the film if it's okay?" Said Tsubame. Misao nodded and they made their way up the stairs into the screen room and sat in the second row. For some reason something was niggling at the back of Kaoru's mind. She didn't really know why she was so bothered. She'd only known him for a month! _'It's his loss anyway' _she growled inwardly as she shoved a spoonful of chocolate fudge ice cream in her mouth. Beside her Misao was fidgeting impatiently for the film to come on while Tae and Sae opened up a bag of popcorn between them. _'Bah...who needs men anyway?'_

The film, Kaoru conceded, was quite good although slightly predictable. The girl got the guy in the end as always but not before dumping her fiancée in the process. It did have a few funny moments and some good sarcastic humour. It was easy going and had nothing too over the top...just some light gentle humour. Even if Kaoru couldn't stop staring at the perfect figured women with envy throughout the film secretly hoping that she tripped up. _'They must starve themselves for weeks...I'd never wear a top that revealed my stomach!' _Kaoru shuddered. She wasn't very confident about her looks although she wouldn't ever let someone call her ugly. Ugly was for stick insects or fat people who couldn't move off the sofa's to grab another Mars Bar.

"There's an extra bit after the credits," Added Misao as they watched the titles roll. Most people were packing up and leaving but one or two families remained. Kaoru nodded relaxing in her chair. After a good film at the cinema she always felt pleasantly sleepy and warm and reluctant to move. The lights were beginning to come on again but the credits finished rolling and the ending clip showed the couple together three years later with a typical sweet little girl with wide blue eyes.

Kaoru yawned and stretched before standing sluggishly to her feet.

"I need to go to the toilet," Commented Misao. Tae nodded lazily in agreement. A few minutes later and they were standing in a deserted toilet block with cracked mirrors, shiny white surfaces and a moth buzzing around a dim light. Kaoru examined her reflection in the mirror. Her black hair was no longer straight but has somehow started to curl and wave around the edges. She flipped out her mobile...half nine. _'That film last an hour and a half...still I'm tired...and I want to sleep...'_

"What did you think?" Inquired Sae.

"It wasn't too bad," Said Kaoru.

"It was so romantic!" Called Tae from the cubicle. Sae rolled her eyes as Misao started cooing.

Eventually the two emerged from the cubicles to wash their hands and the group proceeded down the stairs into the lobby. Kaoru shivered...there was just something creepy about wandering around a dark building. She glanced at the empty counters and juice machines. It was so quiet...she yawned again and eyed Tsubame who was smiling quite happily. Misao marched up to the glass doors to pull them open.

"The doors not budging!" She complained. Kaoru groaned, _'Trust Misao and her lousy strength...'_

"I'll open them. Really Misao I thought you were a bit stronger then that!" Accused Kaoru walking towards the doors. She tugged on them and they didn't move. Her eyes widened and her heart began to pound as alarm sirens whirled in her head. No...It was just stuck. It had to open...doors didn't just lock themselves! She promptly began pulling frantically.

_'No...No...No...This isn't happening...'_

"Kaoru-chan...Is something wrong?" Asked Tsubame. Kaoru turned and face the young new thirteen year old and tried to stop herself from laughing. Why on earth was she fighting the desire to laugh? Because she was realising the complete and utter stupidity of their situation or because it wasn't a dream.

"Um...I-I think we're um...locked in..." Her voice was trembling as she doubled over. Misao looked up as her face went from politely bewildered until she too cracked up with laughter as her green eyes met Kaoru's. Kaoru started laughing so much that her ribs hurt and tears ran from her eyes. _'No...This can't be happening! This only happens to idiots in bad comedy movies...'_

Meanwhile Sae was staring in horror with her little sister while Tae continued to pound the door frightening an elderly couple who happened to be walking past. Finally she turned and glared at the two cousins.

"Well I fail to see what's so funny!" She shouted, "How are we going to get out!" She hissed. Kaoru grabbed on to the railing to steady herself. _'Oh no...I can't tell Otou-san! He'll never let me get over it!' _A new dawn of worry loomed over the horizon and she seized laughing as her eyes hunted the room avidly looking away from the snack-bars to the windows. Maybe one was open?

"Oh no...What are we going to tell Otou-san, Sae-nee-san?" Stammered Tsubame. Sae hugged her closely before addressing her friends.

"Look...maybe we should all just calm down..." She suggested. Misao jerked her head up and promptly ignored the older girls guidance as her emerald eyes latched on to the fire extinguisher. Kaoru felt her heart sink. It was practically written on Misao's forehead what she was thinking. The young gymnast ran over and yanked it off the wall.

"I am not spending the night in an empty cinema!" She declared boldly. Kaoru ran in front of the doors.

"No! Misao if we break the doors we'll get a fine!" Protested Kaoru.

"Well they should have been more careful! It's not our faults!" Snapped Misao as Tae wrestled the fire extinguisher off her. Sae sighed and glanced at the sign listing the cinema times.

"Well...the next showing is at ten o'clock tomorrow morning..." She said in a thinned voice. Misao's eyes widened and her eyebrows were lost in her fringe as she tried to get the extinguisher back off Tae. Kaoru suddenly felt very small. _'Who on earth can I call? I can't tell Otou-san...but I'm not really going to have much of a choice...'_

"How about we use the phone?" Suggested Tsubame quietly pointing to the telephone behind the desk. Kaoru grinned...of course! She could use the cinema phone to the Cinema Company and explain what had happened. It was bound to have their number on the dial. Misao nodded firmly and leapt over counter in a single vault and began to rummage through the phone picking up the receiver.

Her expression fell.

"It's not switched on! They unplugged the stupid thing and I don't know where the wire is!" Yelled Misao. Kaoru stared. _'This has to be some sort of ridiculous dream. This can't be happening in reality...this only happens in fiction.' _A part of her felt strangely excited. Her adrenaline was fuelling her energy levels. She turned and faced the twins and Tsubame.

"Look. We're locked in...But maybe they left a window open or something. I'm the only one with a phone but...well...do we honestly want to explain this to our parents?" Everyone shook their heads, "Well we're going to have to eventually but how about we split up and see if there's a window open or anything?"

In then end Kaoru went with Tae upstairs. The Akabeko worker tapped every window along the corridor to the second cinema screen. None of them opened until finally the one facing the car park creaked and opened a crack. After five minutes of pushing it gave way and flapped open allowing a cool in rush of air. _'Bad thing is none of us come jump from the up here...' _Thought Kaoru eyeing the ground. It was a good nine feet below them. Kaoru was willing to bet that if she jumped she'd break her legs. _'Looks like I'll have to phone Otou-san after all...he's going to crack up...' _Kaoru took her mobile out of her pocket and tried to switch it on. Once the menu appeared she quickly dialled her father's number. _'Yahiko will never shut up about this...kami-sama I hope Megumi never finds out...'_

A dial and a cool operator.

_'You have 0.03. Please top up.'_

Kaoru felt like banging her head off a wall.

"Is everything alright Kaoru?" Asked Tae. Kaoru simply held up her phone and pointed to the balance. Things couldn't get much worse...they just couldn't. How was this evening happening? Of all the things to happen. This couldn't be bad luck...Fate was working against her!

"Oh no...Can't you even text?" Tae asked in a hushed voice. Kaoru clicked on to the menu. Yes...five free texts. But who on earth could she text that could get them out of this. Who on a Saturday night at half nine would be doing nothing worthwhile? Then something clicked.

"Sanosuke!" Cried Kaoru earning herself a look of confusion from Tae.

"What's he got to do with anything? Kaoru-chan are you feeling alright?"

Kaoru nodded not bothering to explain herself as she began to type in her message frantically. Of course...the lazy rooster wouldn't be doing anything. He could drive by and...And...Well he had to be able to do _something!_ Maybe she was delirious but she typed it in. A simple: Phone me now! Emergency!

She paused for a moment. Sano was hardly reliable...and maybe he wouldn't have his phone on. Better to send it to another person as well. Instantly an image of red hair sparked in her mind. _'He did say he was on an errand...well I suppose he's finished now...' _Kaoru nodded in agreement with herself and pressed the send button.

"Hey! Why are you both just standing there?!" Came Misao's loud tones as she jogged up towards them with Tsubame and Sae in her wake. Kaoru sighed deciding to explain herself.

"There's a window open here...but there's no way we can jump it. I'm out of credit but I've got some free texts so I sent one to Kenshin and Sano telling them to- oh wait that'll be one of them now," Said Kaoru as her phone began to sing out an ancient ring tone. She flipped it up and answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"Kaoru-dono...?" Came a soft voice.

"Kenshin! Great...we really need your help!" Shouted Kaoru excitedly bouncing from one foot to another.

"Hai? Is everything alright?" Asked Kenshin in confusion.

"No...We...we're um...locked in the cinema..." Said Kaoru hesitantly. There was a silence for about five seconds where Kenshin digested this news. Kaoru could picture his facial expressions. His eyes would be going swirl and his mouth would be open.

"Oro!" Yelped Kenshin, "Sessha will be right over. Have you tried your father?"

"Um...no...I kind of don't want to tell him," Explained Kaoru.

"I'll be right there that I will," Said Kenshin hanging up. Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't too sure what Kenshin could do but he was bound to be useful for something. Beside her Misao was looking out the window thoughtfully.

"I could jump that," She stated.

"No! Misao you can't jump that!" Protested Kaoru hurriedly.

"Kaoru, what sort of gymnast would I be If I couldn't jump nine lousy feet?" Pointed out Misao earnestly. Kaoru shook her head. It wasn't that she doubted Misao's abilities...but still what sort of cousin would she be if she let her little cousin jump out of a window with a nine feet drop and concrete below? _'Not much. Otou-san would kill me...kami-sama this can't be real. Nobody gets this much bad luck!_

"So...Tsubame-chan? Do you want your presents while we wait?" Asked Kaoru, evading the subject. Tsubame looked up in surprise. Clearly this was not the scene she'd envisioned. Kaoru sat on the ground with her knees to her chin. Misao nodded in agreement.

"It's not like we've got anything better to do," She said idly as she flipped her braid out of her face. Tsubame nodded as she accepted a bright golden present and card from Misao. The female gymnast watched with anticipation leaning over Tsubames shoulder as she tore apart the golden paper. Her face split into a smile of surprise as she held up a pair of silken silver shoes shaped like ballet slippers with a slight heel.

"Oh my! Misao-chan, they must have cost you a fortune!" Said Tae in awe as Tsubame twirled them through the air with speechless shock. Misao grinned broadly.

"You like them Tsubame-chan?" Asked Misao. Tsubame nodded and flung her arms around the older girl's shoulders before setting the package safely aside. Kaoru eyed the shoes doubtfully...now they'd probably put her own present to shame. Still, the Kendo instructor handed over her own messily wrapped Lilac parcel and watched feeling quite nervous as Tsubame opened it. A light purple mini dress flopped on to Tsubames lap.

"Wow...Karou-san!" Gasped Tsubame examining the dress eagerly. Kaoru beamed proudly.

"It's not a problem," Said Kaoru politely watching as Tsubame folded the dress gingerly. With the momentary distraction of present opening over the sat and stared at the walls. Kaoru silently pondered feeling slightly nervous. Her father said she was to phone him when the film finished...but it was what? Ten O'clock now? Would he believe a film could last that long...and how long would it take for Kenshin to get there? And Sanosuke? Crossroads Crescent was at least a mile or so away...

Ten minutes later and Kaoru could feel herself slipping off to sleep. Already Tsubame had her head leaning on Sae's shoulders with her eyes shut in a peaceful doze. Misao was supporting herself on the windowsill of the open window yawning widely while Tae appeared to be counting the stars outside to keep herself occupied. Kaoru glared at phone. Really how long did it take!

It vibrated.

Everyone's eyes snapped open and they jumped in surprise as Kaoru answered it with a sleepy disorientated confusion.

"Whusup...Kenshin?" She groaned hopefully.

"Kaoru-dono...where about are you?" Asked Kenshin. Kaoru stood up and nudged Misao to look out the window. Squinting in the darkness Misao shook her head. Not even her elite sharp eyesight could catch a glimpse. Kaoru spoke down the phone again.

"Go to the car park. There's an open window...we're all upstairs there," Ordered Kaoru watching over Misao's shoulder. Out of the growing darkness a red haired figure emerged. Misao promptly began shouting frantically.

"Himura! Up here!" She yelled loudly. Kenshin jerked his head up and smiled. Misao grinned ruthlessly before crouching on the windowsill. Kaoru could see her leaning over and grabbed her by the shoulders firmly before hissing in her ears, "You are not jumping Misao-chan!"

Misao slapped her hand away and scowled.

"Kaoru-chan! Have a little faith!" Complained Misao before adding, "Besides Himura will catch me. WON'T YOU HIMURA!" She yelled for a full effect. Kenshin stared puzzled but nodded.

"But-" Protested Kaoru feebly. It was no use. Misao had clearly made her mind up meaning that unless she saw the Grim Reaper waiting for her at the bottom she would jump. The acrobat smiled reassuringly and winked as Tae and Sae gasped. Kaoru could only watch in fear feeling her heart lurch as Misao jumped from the window. She watched in awe as her cousin soared through the air landing neatly on her feet like a cat.

"See! Easy!" Cried Misao.

Kaoru gulped. _'For you maybe...I couldn't jump that in a million years...' _

"But now what! We're not all acrobats!" Yelled Kaoru.

Misao opened her mouth before slamming it shut. She glanced at Kenshin uneasily. Kaoru felt (for what felt like the hundredth time) like banging her head repeatedly. Bright side Misao was free...bad side was how she were and the others meant to get free. By chucking themselves out the window and praying they landed on Kenshin or Misao? _'Kami-sama! Now what?!'_

"Kaoru-dono, stand back!" Shouted Kenshin. Kaoru stared in confusion blankly for a few seconds before she felt Tae yank her back from the window. She looked up and stared at the window...there was no way he could jump nine feet. That was impossible even for Misao. Kaoru rolled her eyes...stupid Kenshin. _'Jeez he can't defy gravity...' _

Then she saw him perched on the window ledge grinning as he came from. She heard gasps around her and her jaw dropped. Impossible...totally and completely impossible.

"H-How?" Stammered Kaoru blinking to make sure her eyes were registering the image before them. Kenshin just smiled sheepishly and jumped off the windowsill. Her friends stared curiously as he crouched in front of Tsubame. Sae spoke first in a voice normally used on small children.

"Kenshin-san...why are you crouching?"

"To give Tsubame-dono a lift de-gozaru," Explained Kenshin. The girls stared at Kenshin as thought he'd suggested they dress up in ballerina outfits. _'A lift down! Jumping up is one thing but...going down? He won't be able too...will he?' _Kaoru considered this. If he was able to jump nine feet was there really anything he couldn't do?

"You'll drop her!" Shrieked Tae.

"Sessha promises that dropping Tsubame-dono is not something he plans on doing. Trust me," He said honestly. All eyes swivelled to Tsubame who stood forward nervously as she jumped on Kenshins back clamping her arms around his neck. Kaoru felt queasy.

"Kenshin. I'm not sure this is a good-" She started. It was too late. Kenshin had already leapt from the floor to the windowsill in one smooth motion and in another he disappeared from sight. Kaoru was roughly shoved aside as the twins ran forward to see the fate of their sister. Kaoru felt amazement burn within as she watched Kenshin lower a slightly dizzy Tsubame to the ground next to a stunned Misao. He then jumped back up to the windowsill again and crouched in front of Tae.

Tae's journey was a little less graceful then Tsubames. She nearly chocked Kenshin with her grip and screamed on the way down. Nonetheless Kenshin landed smoothly if a little out of oxygen. Kaoru felt her heart pound. Did she honestly want a lift from Kenshin? _'Maybe I'd be better in the cinema...maybe I should just phone Otou-san...' _She thought doubtfully as she watched Sae and Kenshin vanish from the windowsill again.

Finally she felt sweat trickle down her face as Kenshin made his final trip upwards for her. He crouched and she shook her head nervously backing against the wall with her heart hammering. Kenshin smiled kindly.

"I promise not to drop you Kaoru-dono," He said. _'He has promised...and you do only live once...' _Said a part of Kaoru's mind while the other half retorted that yes she did only live once and that she'd quite like her life to still be intact by the end. Eventually she shut her eyes and walked forward before she could have anymore doubts. She felt Kenshin pick her up, unlike the others he was carrying her with both arms...Kaoru blushed aware that her face was pressed against his navy blue shirt.

"Don't worry Kaoru-dono" He reassured wearing an expression of grit determination. _'What if he drops me...I mean Sae and Tae are sticks...and I'm five foot two...how much do I weigh? Hmm...I think its 9stone two pounds but I can't be sure...' _She nodded though...somehow she did feel oddly reassured by the kind eyes. When he jumped she felt like she was descending a steep roller-coaster and that she'd left her stomach and heart at the window. Upon landing she felt a tremor shake through his body but he seemed perfectly at ease.

Until Kaoru smacked him.

"Put me down you pervert!" She shrieked standing up. Kenshin blushed. _'Honestly he was holding me like that for five minutes! Hmph...Just like a man._

"Orororo!"

"Thank you...thank you Kenshin," She added as an after-thought.

"It wasn't a problem Kaoru-dono..." Replied Kenshin. Just then a pair of blinding headlights stunned Kaoru. Loud music crashed into her ears and she blinked trying to adjust her eyes as an old half broken car wheeled into the car park. A booming voice descended onto her ears.

"Oi! Jou-chan...What was so urgent?"

Kaoru blinked seeing Sanosuke propped behind the wheel of his old car. She sighed and walked forward opening the door and flinging herself into the back seat. Misao grinned and sat up the front while Tae and Sae saddled their way in. The only problem was that it was a five seater car needed for seven people.

"We can't all fit in!" Cried Sae.

"Tsubame squish in beside Kaoru. Himura crouch on the floor!" Ordered Misao. Tsubame managed to squeeze in dumping her presents in the boot while Kenshin crouched into a ball groaning. Kaoru tried not to laugh at the uncomfortable position he was in at her feet. Yet somehow he managed to produce a velvet box from his pocket. He smiled and handed it to Tsubame.

"For you Tsubame-dono," He said offering to her. Tsubame took it and Tae and Sae leaned over her shoulders. Opening it up Kaoru gasped...inside was a necklace made of white-gold with single Opal in the middle shining brightly reflecting shades of green and blue. _'How did he manage to afford that?'_

"Thank you Kenshin-san!" Cried Tsubame giving Kenshin a half hug. Kenshin grinned and then curled into a ball as Sanosuke revved up the engine. He gave a low whistle as he caught eye of the necklace.

"Wow...Kenshin you never told me you were loaded!"

"Sessha had to save up, that he did," Answered Kenshin.

"It's lovely," Admired Kaoru truthfully.

"Yeah...my birthdays in January. You better buy me something that nice!" Joked Misao.

"Anyway...what happened to you guys?" Inquired Sano as they drove out of the Cinema car park.

Kaoru just giggled leaving it to Misao to exaggerate the details.

* * *

"Otou-san! I'm home!" Kaoru shouted upon entering the house and walking into the living room. Koshijiro looked up from his TV programme and smiled.

"You got a lift then?"

"Hai, Sanosuke collected us," Answered Kaoru as she took the yellow ribbon from her hair and smiled, "I'm going to bed...night Otou-san!" She beamed running up the stairs two at a time. Koshijiro smiled. He hadn't seen Kaoru so elated in a while. _'It does her good to get out...I'll have to thank Sanosuke tomorrow,' _He noted thinking of the family friend. He'd always done his best to look out for the young man since he was twelve.

He sighed and folded up his magazine on Car makes to watch the evening news. Once again he was met with a familiar scene of surrounding Police and a sombre news reporter. This time it was another large house with two cars parked. The rain water was still shown.

"We regret to inform viewers that tonight between the hours of eight and nine pm Takagi Ekimo were found dead with swords wounds," Said the news lady, "This marks the twelfth assassination. Lord Hóji chief advisor to President Shishio has made a statement on the Presidents behalf. Judging by the wounds this looks like the work of shadow Assassin Hitokiri Battousai...viewers are urged once again to be vigilant and-

Koshijiro switched off the TV. He'd heard enough...he glanced up the stairs that his daughter had just trotted up.

_'I fear outings like tonight may get rarer...my dear Katsumi, it looks like this country will once again be torn apart...I pray Kaoru remains unharmed...I promise to protect her...I'm so sorry...sorry that I couldn't protect you my love..' _Koshijiro sighed. His one and deepest regret.

Not being able to protect the mother of his children.

Kamiya Katsumi.

* * *

**Megumi returning home for a visit. I will add that Chapter Six is a very informative chapter that explains Kaoru's mother and what happened to her. The happy go lucky times will continue until Chapter Fifteen where things go dramatically downhill. You might notice that I changed a slight detail in Chapter One. Kaoru has been seventeen for three months so her birthday is now in June instead of August and the exams are in April!**

**Akai-Onna - Thank you very much for the compliment.**

**Reignashii - Thanks! :D**

**RoseCrystal - I hope you have more to say now hehe! xx**

**Onhiro - Thank you for the adivse. Thanks to you I had every intention of updating today when I never even realised I had six reviews. This chapter is for you and Gogol-Tsuna.**

**RurouniKenshin-chan - Here you go. Thank you very much your review means a lot to me.**

**Hope you all keep R&R. Thank you!**

**OnceinaBlueMoon16.**


	5. A kitsune Returns

**Of Secrets and Lies**

_Chapter Five_

**A Kitsune Returns**

* * *

* * *

Kamiya Megumi glared at the mass of paperwork spread before her on the desk. Thick volumes of Human Biology books, tomes of Medical Sciences and masses of Personal Research. Assignments of all nature were laid out as well and finally in the midst of it all was a shiny laptop. Megumi stared feeling an invisible elastic band in her head shrink. _'So much...clearly being the new medical student is not a lease for an easy experience...'_

She sighed and picked up a glossy green pen staring thoughtfully into space for a few moments. She was, by no definition lazy in her work. In fact she'd studied with a passion that many of her fellow students would kill for. She could sit for hours examining a human biology textbook and she could quite confidentially diagnose a patient. Her devoted academic skills were what had landed her such an advanced post. But then again an Advanced A qualification in Biology may have helped. Yet in Megumi's opinion school exams had been the easy part. She'd had a natural talent of being able to remember things easily - especially in subjects she enjoyed like Biology, Physics and Maths.

It was the mountains of prep work that had stunned her. So many deadlines to meet...yes Megumi could quite confidently slit open a mans stomach to do operations without vomiting but staring at the Mount Fuji of prep work made her head spin slightly. _'Still it's better not to leave things to the last minute...' _Brushing all thoughts of an early night away she was about to put pen to paper when a loud drum beat began. Megumi clenched her teeth as she shuddered with repressed rage. University was brilliant...it was the students that were the problem.

_'At first it was fun. But now...' _Megumi growled. When she'd first moved into her University Halls she had socialised regularly with the rest of her fellow students. Megumi enjoyed partying and although she couldn't stand most of the girls in her year she had got on _very _well with the men...until she realised that most of them would make even Sano seem like a gentleman. Very quickly loud noisy parties had lost their attraction. And as for the alcohol consummation? Well Megumi could drink without getting drunk...but most people here couldn't go to bed without having a pint of something be it toilet water or otherwise. And it was slowly beginning to take it's toll.

Megumi stood up with grit determination as she flung open her dormitory door and marched down the corridor. She would not have her University degree put a risk by a bunch of stupid idiots. She didn't even bother knocking on the opposite door but pushed it open preparing herself for the chaos within.

For a room so small it was amazing how at least twenty people could fit in it. Most of whom were boys with multi-coloured hair wearing outfits appropriate for either a punk rock concert or an extremely X rated pantomime. Cans of what could only be recognised as cider were waving about in their hands. A few scantly dressed girls lurched near the fridge or the toilets. When Megumi entered a few heads swivelled her way and most of the male majority stared in fascination and leered. Megumi felt the overwhelming urge to go take a bath but ignored it and smile sweetly. _'Shouting and yelling is such a waste of time...'_

"Hey Megumi babe!" Slurred one student who Megumi recognised as Mika. She felt inwardly repulsed but maintained her smile.

"Hello Mika-san...I was wondering if you boys could just possibly keep it down a little?" Suggested Megumi innocently. Mika's expression dawned on shock and a few males nodded meekly and one moved towards the stereo. Smirking as the female populous glared she backed out of the room and waved.

"Thank you boys," She smiled before shutting the door and racing back to her room. Arguing would only get you so far. Why raise your voice when all you needed to do was smile? Although admittedly Megumi was fighting against the urge to vomit and she was pretty sure the smell of alcohol was now embedded in her clothes. She frowned sitting back at her laptop. Where was she?

_'It's the twenty-first today...and this is due in on the fifth...' _She mused staring thoughtfully. Obviously there was only so much she could do here before her concentration snapped. Brushing a strand of dark silky hair out of her eyes she glanced at the framed photo on her desk. She felt something squeeze her heart tightly as she picked it up smiling fondly.

_'Okaa-san...'_

She sighed. If only...if only the world could be made up of if only. Megumi had been twelve years old when she was robbed of her mother. The years that followed as she entered teenager-hood where probably the most painful and chaotic of her life. She had been the mummy's girl. Of course that wasn't to say Kaoru wasn't shaping up to be one either...but Megumi could remember the most. How her mother would smile when she did the washing up. How every Friday she went out and got chocolate and curled up with her daughters on the couch. How she'd encouraged Megumi's ambitions of becoming a doctor...in fact if it wasn't for her mother Megumi wasn't even sure she'd posses the ambition...but then...and after...especially after her Aunt Keiko went. Megumi could only watch as every pillar of comfort faded...and then she'd foolishly fought back at the world.

_'Thankfully Otou-san stood by me...or else who knows what I may have done? I was foolish...a silly little girl...' _Thought Megumi slamming the picture down on the desk. And now it was happening again. Megumi had never taken an interest in History or Modern Politics...in fact in all honesty she'd been pretty lousy at them. Modern Politics taught you how to worship the Government...and in Megumi's eyes the Government was far from being worshipped. The amount of dying and starving people she saw in the Hospital clinic...dying and suffering because the Government didn't view them as a source of anything beneficial...life in their eyes was for the strong. And of course they kept it all very neatly hidden from the Western Nations…anybody who said anything mysteriously disappeared.

_'But those Hitokiri's...I'll never forgive...I'll never forget!' _Thought Megumi bitterly. Yes she'd heard all about them...and most of the assassinations were in the city where her little cousin, sister and brother were growing up. Megumi felt sick to the core to even think...no. She supported her father fully. Kaoru was, in Megumi's opinion, too naive for her own good. Misao was too wild and Yahiko was too stubborn. They couldn't look after themselves...and they needed to keep safe. From what her professor told her what the Hitokiri did wasn't pretty...and he would know doing an autopsy on one of the bodies. Megumi herself didn't worry about the assassinations in Aizu. She was far too cautious and careful to see anything she shouldn't.

_'And now back to the essay...' _She thought as she picked up her pen again. She'd barely set it to the paper when her mobile rang loudly. Megumi rolled her eyes...she understood her fathers motives but five times a day was getting annoying. _'Still...be patient...don't snap...' _She told herself as she answered.

"Hello? Otou-san?" She said.

"Hello Megumi...I'm just phoning to check your alright. How are you doing?" Came her Otou-san's calm deep voice. Megumi smiled crouching.

"I'm fine...the course-work is admittedly piling up though. How are you? How is everyone? Is Kaoru paying attention to her studies?" Inquired Megumi. She hadn't seen her little sister in a month but she had spoken to her over the phone like she'd done with Yahiko, Misao and even Sanosuke.

"Kaoru? She's doing quite well actually...do you want a word with her?" Asked Koshijiro. Megumi smiled slyly...any excuse to wind up Tanuki. How she loved sitting back watching the time bomb that was Kaoru unwind. It was cruel but amusing and it kept her little sister on her toes.

"Sure...I'd love to have a word with Kaoru-chan," Replied Megumi smoothly. She waited as she heard muffled footsteps and loud voices. She listened as Koshijiro spoke Kaoru name...from her expertise Analysis she guessed Misao was over as well.

"Hello? Megumi?" Came her little sister's voice.

"Ah Tanuki, it has been too long," Mocked the cunning Kitsune. She could mentally picture Kaoru glaring down the phone squeezing it tightly in her hands. Yet somehow her little sister inhaled deeply...so it seemed Kaoru was finally determining some self-restraint. How surprising. Megumi wondered how much it would take...

"So Tanuki-chan...what little friends do you have over tonight?"

"Misao...Tae...and Kenshin," Growled Kaoru. Megumi raised her eyebrows...this wasn't the first time she'd heard the unfamiliar name. Ah..._Ohohoho...not developing a little crush I hope sister dear...' _Megumi continued on sweetly.

"Ken-san? And here was me thinking you'd never get one down..." Teased Megumi.

"What! You mean...no...no...ew...no! It's not like that!" Protested Kaoru viciously.

"I should hope so. Remember Kaoru...I trust you had those talks in school..."

"MEGUMI!" Screeched Kaoru.

"I hope you take their advise...because I'll be checking up on you soon," Said Megumi as a thought occurred in her mind to the beat of heavy metal base. Clearly writing her essay here wasn't go to go well. And at home she would have an empty house while everyone was at school..._'It is a possibility...and I would so dearly love to meet Kaoru's male friend...Kenshin? And of course to wind up rooster head...'_

"In fact...I'll be checking up on you on Tuesday Kaoru-chan," Finished Megumi. She could hear her sister choke loudly. It was a few moments before she regained the power of speech but when it came it really did come.

"What! Your coming home!" Exclaimed Kaoru. Megumi could hear more muffled voices.

"Yes...I would like to see my family again...maybe for a week..." Said Megumi.

"A-Are you serious?"

"Yes Kaoru-chan. Believe it or not I lived at that dojo for the first eighteen years of my life and I do come for monthly visits," Commented Megumi grinning evilly.

_'This..._' She pondered staring at her paper work, _'Could be fun...'_

* * *

"I don't believe her!" Muttered Kaoru furiously as she trudged up the path towards the Dojo on the morning of Tuesday the twenty third of October. _'Great...Megumi's coming home...' _Kaoru didn't know if she should be happy at the arrival of her older sister or annoyed. Megumi had a knack for getting in Kaoru's head and knowing what buttons to push. Kaoru would always be looked down upon as a child.

_'I'm seventeen! It's not like I'm stupid or anything...' _Thought Kaoru grudgingly. Maybe deep down the Kendo master was envious of her sister. Megumi had excelled academically with ease. Kaoru was not a genius in and sciences...although she did take pride that her average score in Literature, history and Modern Politics was an A. But what was an A when your sister went to one of the most renowned University's in Japan? Not much. But then Megumi wouldn't know where to start with Kamiya Kasshien Ryu...the older child had taken no interest in swordsmanship.

_'Hmph! Well I do...I could beat her with my hands tied up...' _Smirked Kaoru as she entered the Dojo. It was Tuesday. On Tuesday she took the older students of around the ages of twelve and thirteen for about an hour. On Thursdays she took the beginners. Mostly she did quite well as a teacher because the students respected her father and they knew that Kaoru was dangerous to upset. As she entered the training room a group of about eight youths - three girls and four boys- were sitting on the floor with their bokkens in hand. Kaoru nodded and picked up her own.

"Right. We'll pick up were we left off last week. I want everyone to do two hundred of those kata formations I showed you last week!" Ordered Kaoru firmly. When she'd first started teaching last year she'd been a bundle of nerves and as timid as a mouse...yet over the course of a year she'd gained some confidence. Despite the groans and rolling of eyes she knew her students would listen to her because they knew she was right...and it made Kaoru proud as she watched and inspected.

_'Right...well I'll let them do this and then I divide them into pairs for sparring sessions...and to finish of with I'll go over the new ryu I taught them last week...' _Mused Kaoru feeling her spirits soar as she watched the smooth line of Katas. There was nothing so satisfactory then a training room full of the whacks of bokkens and shinai's.

Kaoru allowed her mind to wander. She had eventually told her father about the cinema incident...and her father had nearly wet himself laughing but now she was beginning to regret the decision. What if he told Megumi? The Kitsune would never let it go…she'd sit and tease Kaoru for all eternity. She was already having nightmares over the introduction of Kenshin. Most likely her sister would flirt with him to annoy her...as if Kaoru would care. She wasn't that way inclined with Kenshin..._'Besides...I'm sure she wouldn't stoop that low...'_

Her heart sank as a nagging voice yelled that she most definitely would. Kaoru shoved it out of her mind desperately as she stood up after a full fifteen minutes of Kata's Kaoru blew her whistle and a hush descended on the Dojo as it's Assistant Master addressed her students.

"Right. That was great! You should all be really proud!" Encouraged Kaoru earning a few weary smiles, "Right...I want each of you to divide into pairs. Sayuri...you can go with Lei," Added Kaoru noticing that the short scrawny girl with blonde hair was left with the tall stout Lei. Sayuri paled while Lei shook his head furiously and frowned.

"But Sensei-"

Lei's protests were interrupted as the shoji screen was flung open to reveal Yahiko. Kaoru glared at her little brother. _'He knows better then to interrupt a lesson!' _

"What is it Yahiko?" She hissed.

"Relax busu...Kenshin arrived early..." Said Yahiko rolling his eyes stepping aside as Kaoru's friend entered the Dojo with a slightly dazed look in his purple eyes as he was met with eight curious looks. Kaoru smiled slightly and nodded as Yahiko left although she felt suddenly very nervous. She didn't like other people seeing her teach...it made her feel like an ant being inspected by Pest Control.

"Alright...class this is Himura Kenshin. Kenshin could you sit down...I won't be long," Said Kaoru introducing Kenshin and gesturing to a seat on the sidelines. The red head nodded and sat down in the seat watching with interest. A few of the students murmured among themselves but they were silenced by a loud blast of the whistle.

"Right...ignore him. You were saying Lei-kun?" Asked Kaoru averting her attention to Lei who blinked in confusion for a moment before replying again in a firm voice.

"Sensei...I can't go with Sayuri-chan! She's a girl and I-"

_'Oh no you do not!' _Thought Kaoru furiously. One thing she would absolutely not tolerate was sexism. And right now she was going to give her class a very valuable lesson. Marching over to Lei she didn't feel that anxious. As far as skill went he was years behind Kaoru...and besides this was just a lesson.

"Right...Lei...prepare yourself." Ordered Kaoru. Lei's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sensei..." He mumbled.

"Lei...since your unwilling to co-operate with Sayuri because she's a girl then I'm sure you'll have no problem beating me." Retorted Kaoru sternly. Lei nodded and picked up his bokken with a mixed look of humiliation and determination. Kaoru inhaled and tried to block her anger. Opening her eyes she watched as Lei lunged forward. Kaoru blocked swiftly and waited for him to attack again. Judging by his forming lessons Lei liked to use a mixture of his own physical strengths followed by fierce attacks.

The next time he attacked Kaoru blocked neatly but she could feel herself perspire as Lei forced his weight down trying to force Kaoru to deter. This was expected...Kaoru was not as strong as he. For a moment she saw a flicker of triumph in Lei's eyes but it faded when Lei saw her smile. Before he had a chance to react Kaoru had dropped her bokken from the collision with his own and scored a direct hit into his ribs. Lei winced and Kaoru stole the opportunity to use another technique that sent Lei gently but irreplaceable on the dojo mat.

"Right. Lesson of the day," Said Kaoru gravely offering Lei a hand up as the class stared in awe, "Kamiya Kasshin isn't about strength vs. strength. If this were a real fight then you would meet opponents with physical strength to excel your own...however the Kamiya Kasshien Ryu teaches you to use your opponent's strength against them! Understand!"

"Yes Kaoru-sensei," Said the class obediently. Kaoru grinned feeling elated.

"Good. Now into pairs and practice. I'll observe," Said Kaoru walking over to the seat Kenshin occupied. She shot him a brief smile before sitting down. The Dojo was full of the clash of bokken against bokken. Kaoru felt very hot and uncomfortable as Kenshin eyed her curiously.

"You seem very good at swordsmanship de gozaru Kaoru-dono," He complimented.

"Well I have been training since I was nine..." Said Kaoru honestly," When I step into this Dojo I don't have to be Kamiya Kaoru anymore. I can become someone stronger...I guess I like being the sensei because it means I'm in complete control over my own actions...it doesn't matter who I am outside...in here I'm the sensei," Confessed Kaoru openly as Kenshin listened attentively, "Does that make any sense?"

"Yes...in a way," Said Kenshin truthfully. Kaoru nodded.

"Are you looking forward to your sister coming home Kaoru-dono?"

"I'm not sure...Megumi always makes me feel like I'm a dumb little kid," Confessed Kaoru thinking of her sister. True Megumi was capable of being very protective but the majority of the time she constantly criticised Kaoru because...well in truth there was a whole list of reasons. Kaoru was selfish for not helping out enough, Kaoru was immature, Kaoru needed to study more...thus the list continued. Kaoru had learnt that Megumi was the perfect one of the family...Kaoru was just there as a spare hand.

_'Hmph! She's not perfect! She just acts like it!' _Thought Kaoru furiously.

"This one is sure it's unintentional. Maybe she has only your best interests at heart?" Suggested Kenshin hopefully. Kaoru gave a wry smile. She knew that, that was probably the logic of it but it still didn't mean that Kaoru had to feel that she was under close inspection to see if she met the right standards. Megumi's very high standards. _'Jeez she never puts Yahiko under so much pressure...' _

But then Megumi was ten years older then Yahiko and she just enjoyed teasing him.

"Probably...anyway we're meeting her at the train-station after this lesson. Misao and Okina-san will be over by then..." Said Kaoru thoughtfully as she stood up to address the mass at hand. During the duration of the conversation she had been watching them...and she was proud to notice that their was definitely an improvement. She blew the whistle sharply.

"Very good! You've definitely all came through!" She cheered. The class sighed in relief as sweat dripped down their foreheads.

"Right...now I'll show you the next ryu! Line up at the wall!" Yelled Kaoru before shooting Kenshin an apologetic smile as she moved away from him to address her class. Kenshin smiled back and continued to watch with keen interest. Throughout the next half hour of the lesson Kaoru shot him some small side-glances.

_'He could have been good at swordsmanship...I suppose it's too late for him to learn now...oh well...he doesn't seem like the fighting type anyway...'_

And so forty-five minutes later after having a quick wash and changing into a pair of jeans and a loose black shirt Kaoru stood at the station next to Kenshin, Yahiko and Misao while Okina and Koshijiro remained in rapt conversation. Although strictly speaking Kaoru was not biologically related to Okina she thought of him as an Uncle...after all he was Misao's Grandfather and a personal friend of her Father.

Misao tapped her feet impatiently before rolling her eyes and sighing dramatically leaning on Kenshin for support.

"Save us from the horrible Kitsune! Our lives are about to change forever...wahh!" Cried Misao. Kaoru giggled while Yahiko snorted. Misao and Megumi often had their own clashes. Loud brass Misao and elegant sly Megumi. Both were opposites so it was obvious that the two didn't get on so well.

"Your just like a kid weasel," Sighed Yahiko. A minute later he winced as a small yet hard fist connected with his face. Misao was enraged.

"Who are you calling weasel you little brat!" She screeched while Yahiko nursed his growing bruise growling curses under his breath. The screech however had caught the attention of Koshijiro and Okina. Both didn't seem bothered. It was a regularly occurrence that happened to anyone who dared to call Misao weasel.

"Calm down you two..." Reproved Koshijiro out of fatherly duty.

"Yeah! Cut it out!" Snarled Yahiko.

"Will both of you stop it? You're going to give me a headache!" Added Kaoru glancing at Kenshin who was still smiling amiably at the display of sibling arguments. _'Weeks ago he'd have looked in shock and fear...maybe he's just growing used to it now...' _Thought Kaoru watching as Kenshin averted his gaze from the rowing cousins to the train timetable above their heads. Ten minutes...the platform was crowded with people.

"Um...Kenshin?" Began Kaoru feeling her face burn. It was only right to warn him...if not then...well...it was right wasn't it? On reflection it was like telling a prisoner their execution date but he had right to know what to expect didn't he? Yes he did but Kaoru wished she had more time.

"Hai Kaoru-dono?" Asked Kenshin curiously.

"Er...about my big sister," Said Kaoru feeling her whole body heat up with awkwardness, "She...um...likes to...err...tease people..." She trailed off and then shoved a hand to her mouth realizing how bad the words sounded after they'd came from her lips. Kenshin's eye-brows were raised so far that she was sure they'd be lost in his red hair.

"N-No...! Not...I...err..." _'Ground swallow me please...please...Kami-sama have mercy...'_

"Yeah! Be careful you don't fall in love with her!" Declared Misao sneaking up behind Kaoru and grabbing her shoulders causing Kaoru to have a near heart attack. Kenshins facial expression dropped instantly and colour began to rise steadily in his cheeks.

"Oro! Er...sessha is sure that he will be good friends with Megumi-dono de-gozaru! But-"

"You don't know her Himura! She's a kitsune...she'll flirt and do whatever it takes just to wind up Kaoru!" Exaggerated Misao. Kaoru felt an invisible switch flick in her head and she was sure her whole body was the colour of a tomato! How could Misao say that! Now she was leaving the wrong impression...oh no now Kenshin would think that...

"Why would flirting with this one upset Kaoru-dono?" Asked Kenshin bewildered.

"It wouldn't!" Snapped Kaoru clamming a hand over her cousin's mouth. Misao's muffled shouts could be heard but Kaoru smiled falsely, "What Misao means to say is that Megumi likes to annoy people!" Kaoru kept smiling as Kenshin nodded. He seemed to grasp that concept. At that moment a searing pain bit through her hand. Kaoru extracted her hand from Misao's mouth quickly and glared accusingly.

"Eww! Misao you bit me!"

"I was suffocating! Jeez Kaoru I was only trying to-"

At that moment speech ceased as a large mechanical noise met their ears. Kaoru felt her hair lift and whirl around her face at the sudden impact of wind. A train was speeding into the station causing a mass of wind in it's wake. Kaoru felt her ears pop as it grinded to a halt. A moment later the doors winded open and swarms of travellers alighted. Koshijiro and Okina moved closer towards their family trying to loose them in the upheaval as people clambered on and off the train. Eventually when the crowds thinned slightly a figure moved towards the family.

Kamiya Kaoru stared at her big sister.

Megumi's long raven hair was fluttering gently in the breeze. Her seductive red lips curved into a smile while her brown eyes sparkled with a mischief similar to Misao's. She was wearing a long olive green skirt with a forest green blouse and a pair of neatly heeled sandals. In her hands was a huge suitcase but luggage aside Kaoru's sister looked like she was ready to walk on to a catwalk as she stood inches tall then Kaoru herself - in fact her eyes were even outlined in black eye liner.

The first person she greeted was her father.

"Otou-san!" Cried Megumi dropping the suitcase to embrace her father. Koshijiro smiled warmly.

"Megumi-chan...it's been too long. Next time try not to stay away as much!" Joked Koshijiro good natured. Megumi nodded before eyeing Okina. Okina bowed politely.

"Ah Megumi-san. How was your journey?"

"Just fine...very tiring though Okina-san," Answered Megumi as her eyes roamed the station. At last they fell on the group of four and her lips turned into a definite smile as she walked forward and hugged Kaoru. Kaoru smiled as she smelled a loose fragrance of jasmine on her sister. This was probably the only moment in the whole trip when Megumi would give her any affection.

"I hope you've been behaving Tanuki-chan," Said Megumi teasingly. Kaoru felt her temper simmer as Megumi turned away to greet Yahiko and Misao. Her fists were clenched. _'Tanuki? TANUKI! You are so annoying! URGH! why am I related to you! Stupid sly cunning kitsune!'_

"So Megumi," Said Koshijiro picking up his daughter's luggage, "What do you want to do?"

"Otou-san...would it be alright if I treated Yahiko, Kaoru and their friends to dinner?" Inquired Megumi smiling sweetly. Kaoru felt her stomach drop. Dinner...an excuse...oh Kami-sama. _'Why...now we're going to have to eat dinner and I'm going to have to watch as she flirts with Kenshin all night! I think I'm going to puke!' _She could see a similar expression written on Misao's face. The gymnast seemed to be requiring all her will power not to protest.

"Of course...are you sure you can afford it though?" Ventured Koshijiro. Megumi nodded.

"Of course, my loan just came through," Said Megumi. Koshijiro nodded before eyeing Kenshin realising that the young boy hadn't been introduced yet. The Master of Kamiya Kasshien Ryu grabbed Kenshin by the hand and tugged him forward causing many an Oro to echo from the boys lips.

"Megumi-chan...this is Misao and Kaoru's friend Himura Kenshin, Kenshin-san this is my oldest daughter Kamiya Megumi," Introduced Koshijiro. Megumi smirked like a fox eyeing a new breed of rabbit. Kenshin smiled nervously and bowed politely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Megumi-dono."

"Likewise Kenshin-san," Said Megumi returning the bow.

Somewhere in Kaoru's mind one of the five invisible barriers holding her temper at bay snapped with a re booming echo. Her teeth gritted together and she mentally cursed. _'Stupid Megumi! It's not fair!...she's so manipulative!'_

* * *

Megumi smiled as she walked up towards the table. Around them soft music was playing the background mixed in with the chatter of people from other tables. It was a relaxing tranquil atmosphere but Megumi couldn't help but think that perhaps her efforts were wasted on her younger family members. She smirked slightly as she sat down deliberately choosing a seat next to Kenshin.

_'He is quite good looking...but he's too young for me...' _Mused Megumi. Still it wouldn't stop her from innocently flirting. After-all she wanted to see just what the relationship was between the young man in question and her baby sister. It was, considered Megumi, her duty to protect and guide Kaoru as a big sister. With that thought vaporising in her mind she glanced across the table. At the other end Yahiko was too busy reading the menu while Misao and Kaoru were both glaring at their own ones furiously. _'What a warm return I do get...'_

"Ah so Ken-san," Smiled Megumi innocently, "How long have you and Kaoru been friends?"

Kenshin glanced up and matched the smile politely.

"About two months Megumi-dono."

Megumi nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kaoru's lips chanting under her breath. An air of tension was filling the table. _'Sometimes you are just too easy Tanuki!' _Megumi's lips curved as the waiter approached them. Dressed in a neat crisp tuxedo he simpered at Megumi.

"What will you be ordering m'am?"

"May I have the mixed fruits for starters and almond salad with dressing and a cup of iced tea?" Asked Megumi. She was very careful with her figure...as a doctor she was aware of what too much chocolate and starch could do a body as well as the teeth. The waiter nodded before turning to Misao.

"And you?" He asked casually. Misao glared her hand twitching dangerously towards the knife. _'Ohohoho, no knife throwing here little cousin...' _Thankfully Misao managed to restrain herself as she glanced at the menu and scowled at the waiter who was not too, fawning over her like he'd done Megumi.

"Can I have creamy mushroom risotto and a side portion of chips? And for starters I'll have the miso soup and can I get a drink of lemonade?" Asked Misao her eyes glittering malevolently as they flickered towards Megumi in an undeclared statement of war. Clearly she planned to drain Megumi of all her money by ordering as much as possible. Kaoru's frown flickered into a smile as she and Misao shared a look. _'So immature...'_

"Very well...and you?" Said the waiter turning to Kaoru.

"Can I please have the ceasor salad and dressing for starters. For my main course I'd like the pasta with basil and tomato sauce and of course a bottle of your most expensive non-alcoholic wine!"

"As you wish..." Shrugged the waiter noting it all down before turning to the remaining boys. Yahiko ordered steak with chips while Kenshin went for rice and miso soup. Megumi smiled. So her darling little cousin and sister planned to drain her of her money? Oh this could be interesting...

Once the waiter left Megumi turned back to face Kenshin with a simpering smile.

"So Ken-san, have you any..._interests_?"

"Um...not as such Megumi-dono," Murmured Kenshin staring at his empty plate. His face was steadily changing shades while Kaoru seemed to be gripped her napkin trying to throttle it. Yahiko remained oblivious thinking only of his meal and food. This would really be amusing. How far could she spin this before Kaoru snapped and Misao launched a knife at someone? _'I give it until the end of the first course...'_

The first course arrived and Yahiko promptly started gulping down his food like it was his last meal. Kaoru scowled at her little brother's lack of manners.

"Yahiko! Chew properly!" She ordered.

"Now Kaoru-chan? Don't you like a man with an appetite?" Inquired Megumi innocently turning her gaze towards Kenshin who was putting a dainty helping of rice into his mouth. Kaoru glared. If looks could kill Megumi would be a stain on the wall. The older sister could only guess what tortures her little sister would love to inflict on her at that moment. Kenshin swallowed and gazed around nervously.

"Maa, maa...um...we should not fight in such a nice restaurant de-gozaru," He said.

"Very wise Ken-san...Kaoru, Misao you should listen to your friend more," Said Megumi sweetly. Misao clenched her teeth and growled loudly while the napkin on Kaoru's lap was reduced to shreds. Megumi took a sip of her iced tea and set down the mug while Kaoru drank a sip of the unalcoholic wine.

"So...Ken-san," Said Megumi directing her attention once again to the young eighteen year old, "Do you have any..._love _interests? A good looking young boy such as yourself must have encountered some experience?" Megumi said it without so much as blushing or blinking an eyelid. Kaoru stared as promptly started chocking on her wine nearly spraying it across the table while Kenshin patted her on the back.

"Oro! Um...no Megumi-dono. Sessha...is...err...um," The boy struggled to find the right words.

"Ah. No need to explain Ken-san," Said Megumi lightly. Kenshin for a moment seemed to sag in relief but then Megumi continued her sentence," I have no problem with men who are that way inclined. In fact if you like I know a few-"

"Ororororo!" Kenshin spat out a mouthful of rice toppled off his seat. In his fall he tried to grab Kaoru to steady himself and the result was the two lying on the floor. Kaoru sat up bruised and angry while Kenshin lay with large swirls in his eyes as they widened in horror. Megumi slid gracefully from her perch until she was kneeling over him.

"Ken-san?"

Kenshin sat up and made his way shakily over to the seat. Misao was chocking back laughter while Megumi sat back down.

"This one is not homosexual!" Said Kenshin hotly.

"Forgive me then Ken-san," Apologised Megumi.

The meal continued in silence until the time came to pay the bill. Thanks to the extra expenditure Misao and Kaoru had cost Megumi continentally did not have enough money. She flashed a smile at Kenshin - the sort that turned men to puddles. Kenshin found his hand slipping into his wallet of it's own accord and the bill was paid. Misao and Kaoru glared.

"Right...well Kaoru I-" Began Megumi but she was cut short.

"Don't-say-another-word," Hissed Kaoru her voice lowered as a pulsing red hot anger leaked from it. Everyone jerked in surprise. Usually Kaoru yelled. It was unusual to hear such hatred in the depths of her voice and for once Megumi began to doubt herself. Maybe this time she had gone a little too far.

"You...are...horrible" Snarled Kaoru," Poking fun at us all night! I wish you'd never came home! I wish you would just stay in Aizu! All you do is upset people and make them feel like their your inferior! You're...Y-You're...forget it!" Snapped Kaoru turning her back on her sister.

"Kaoru-chan...I'm sorry If I perhaps pushed you too far," Apologised Megumi feeling a notch of genuinely guilt.

"Just don't talk. Just walk." Snapped Kaoru.

* * *

Later that night Kaoru laid in bed staring at the ceiling pulling the blankets tightly over her. She always found that she couldn't get warm easily at night. Not without three thick duvets and a pair of fluffy pyjama's. Maybe somewhere inside her body yearned for a warmer climate. Her loose braid flopped lazily on the pillow as she recalled the day's events. The meal...had been easily the most embarrassing experience of her life. How humiliating for Kenshin to be put through all those questions. Kaoru didn't like him in that sort of way yet he'd had to undergo a severe amount of humiliation just to satisfy Megumi's twisted warped mind.

A cool breeze floated in through the open window and Kaoru took a sip of her juice from the bedside cabinet. She hadn't exchanged a word with her sister for the rest of the evening. She reminded herself that tomorrow she'd have to apologise thoroughly to Kenshin. She hoped desperately that he hadn't got the wrong impression. Her stomach clenched itself as she turned over.

_'And making him pay the bill! I thought she couldn't stoop any lower!' _Growled Kaoru as she nuzzled her head against the pillow agitatedly. She turned around though when she heard her bedroom door creep open to reveal Megumi standing at the doorway in a blue nightgown that reached her knees.

"What do you want?" Asked Kaoru defensively.

Megumi crossed the room and somehow slipped into the mass of quilts beside Kaoru. She laid her head on the pillow until Kaoru found herself nearly nose to nose with her sister so that her blue eyes were staring into Megumi's darker older ones. There was no denying her sister was beautiful..._'everything I'm not...'_

"I thought we should talk Kaoru," Said Megumi softly not using any taunting names, "I'm sorry about my behaviour tonight...I realise I may have stepped to far."

"You did," Mumbled Kaoru.

"I know...I'll apologise to Ken-san tomorrow for my uncouth behaviour," Said Megumi seriously, "But you must know that...well I do care about you Kaoru. Maybe I don't say it enough...but you must know that there's nothing I wouldn't do for you or Yahiko or Misao?" Megumi's voice was breaking up slightly. Kaoru nodded cuddling up to her sister. Megumi's body was warm.

"I know Megumi-nee-san..." Murmured Kaoru burying her head in Megumi's long raven locks.

"G-Good...I'm very proud of you...even if I don't tell you," Said Megumi. Kaoru couldn't help but feel a little awkward. She'd prefer it if Megumi had cracked a joke. Despite how touched she was it felt slightly strange and unnatural to see her strong independent sister dissolved into a puddle.

"Don't be silly...I'm not half as smart as you..." Protested Kaoru.

"Your smarter then me Kaoru...but your just too immature to realise," Said Megumi turning her face away and her body around until it was curled up in a ball. Kaoru reached and held her sisters hand curving her own body so they fitted together like a jig-saw puzzle.

"Do...do you remember her?" Asked Megumi with a visible tremble in her voice.

"A little?"

"I promised her...and I swear I'll always look after you and everyone else..."

"Always," Murmured Megumi as a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! In the next two chapters are much more emotional and drammatic as Kaoru reveals her familys past and...**

**Yahiko goes missing...**


	6. Halloween

**Of Secrets and Lies**

_Chapter Six_

**Halloween**

* * *

A black envelope.

The mere dark piece of paper looked innocent enough as it lay in the middle of the highly polished oak coffee table. Nobody, would probably even have noticed it aside the blue table coasters or the ornamental bowl filled with grapes and plums. It was - many people would consider - just another bill or junk mail through the post. It wasn't special. It was an insignificant little grain of sand in the sea of life.

It held a life written down in neat spirally silver handwriting. There was no address on the front. None was needed because the correspondent knew immediately who it was from the moment his eyes latched on to it. He approached the table calmly sitting down with no particular emotion written on his young face as he picked it up and opened it. A few words were written down briefly explaining the time and place. Who. What. When. Where, had a whole new meaning. The young man sighed placing it down again before taking out a lighter from the depths of his pockets.

He didn't take out a cigar or cigarette. He didn't approve that much of smoking and he'd never tried it himself. Instead he watched as the tiny orange flame consumed the envelope and letter. Slowly at first and then after a few brief seconds the paper was nothing more then flickering embers floating through the air on to the thick navy carpet. Eyes watched this procedure until the last tiny particles of charred paper had vanished from sight. He sighed and sank his head into his hands after he'd shoved the lighter into the recesses of his pockets.

_'Another...'_

This thought didn't stir much surprise, by now he wondering if anything would ever surprise him. All he felt was a mixture of despair, self-loathing and frustrating washed down by an icy numbing sensation. Seven years...how much longer would this continue for? All he wanted was for the war to end so he could finally fade away and lead at least a semi-normal life. He'd promised _her _once it was over that he'd never pick up another katana again...and he was determined to keep to the promise but had his fifteen year old mind known six years ago that the it would last so long?

_'No...and I was foolish...I still am...'_

He almost jumped off the seat when he heard the ringing tones of his house phone. A slight smile caught his lips as he stood off the cream sofa and went over to the lime coloured house phone. He knew instinctively who it was as his hands fumbled to pick it up.

"Hello? Kenshin?"

"Kaoru-dono," Said Kenshin happily feeling the momentary weight lift off his heart. He'd never really had many friends before, even though he doubted he was worthy to actually have any at all the little he did have made him temporarily forget his standing in the world...they made him want to live again.

"Oh, hi Kenshin..." There was muffled voices at the end of the phone but Kenshin waited patiently until he heard the bright demanding voice of Misao. Clearly she'd grabbed the receiver from her cousin and was now commandeering the phone.

"Himura! What are you doing tonight!" Kenshin had to hold the phone away from his ear. Misao was shouting like he was at the other end of a football stadium. In fact maybe if he went outside he'd be able to hear the echo of her voice? He suppressed a chuckle at the thought but then another entered his mind and he deflated. Of course...no doubt Misao would want to do something tonight...and he wasn't sure if he'd be available.

"Sessha is unsure Misao-dono," Said Kenshin truthfully.

"Good! We'll take that as a yes. There's a Halloween party on tonight at Keiko-chans house and I've been invited...well technically nobodies invited you just sort of turn up but anyway you can come," Ranted Misao. Kenshin sighed...he would love to have gone merely for the company.

"It's on at nine o'clock till Midnight! We had some job convincing Uncle Koshijiro that we could go but he knows you and Sanosuke are going to so he's sort of placing his trust in you! Hah! Sano will be drunk before ten and you probably couldn't handle a wasp! So what are you going as? It's costume so you need one!" Misao's voice was rambling on desperate to get the facts out as fast as possible so she could breath again. Kenshin gazed thoughtfully at the place were the later had just laid. His newest assignment was at seven o'clock...so maybe...just maybe there was a possibility he could make it. But then did he even deserve to go? No...he didn't.

"Anyway me and Kaoru will be really disappointed if you can't come! And you wouldn't want to disappoint Kaoru would you Himura!" Barked Misao. Kenshin nodded even though Misao couldn't see it. If he was upsetting Kaoru-dono by not going then...then surely he should go to keep her happy? To keep her smiling? But a costume? _'This unworthy one has no costumes...'_

_"_HIMURA! ANSWER ME!"

Kenshin jerked three feet in the air as a shrill voice roared down the phone.

"Gomen Misao-dono...um..." Kenshin felt one final wave of uncertainty before giving an answer, "Sessha will be able to make it? Shall I come around and pick you up de-gozaru?"

"No, just meet us there. It's at Keiko's house...you know the big posh one on the end of Park Street?" Inquired Misao.

"Hai..."

"Alright! Bye Himura see you at nine! Don't forget the costume!" Yelled Misao before hanging up. Kenshin smiled in amusement before putting the phone down. A costume? Where on earth was he meant to get one of those things? He was definitely sure that he wasn't going to turn up in a white blanket making woo-woo noises. In fact the very thought was sickening.

_'Forget it for now...you have more important things to think of...' _Kenshin stood up and walked up to the large black filing cabinet that was locked. Slipping the key from the thin chain around his neck her opened it up and seized one of the things inside. As it stood now it was half past five...he had half an hour.

Sunlight beamed off the blade that swished through the air before being sheathed.

One envelope. One life.

* * *

"What exactly do we do now?!"

Kaoru had to practically scream at Misao to get her voice heard over the pounding of the loud dance music. As a result her throat was sore and her head felt like it was about to self-destruct. Around them music was blaring out of a large set of speakers while multi-coloured lights flashed around the huge open room. Table were laid with cakes, crisps, mini-sandwiches and other varieties of party food...there was even little paper cups of orange-ade that laid untouched. Apparently Keiko's parents had been under the illusion that their daughter was having a small party while they were out of Kyoto for the night. As it stood now Kaoru hardly recognised any of the masked people there and there were drinks that were definitely outside the realms of orange-ade.

"Dance!" Yelled Misao eyeing the male populous. Kaoru stared and shook her head. Misao was dressed in a short fluttery white dress complete with fake wings and a halo while Kaoru was in a black dress that came to her knees, tights, small black heels with a pair of black and silver cat ears. Her nose was even covered with silver pencil and she had whiskers drawn on and a fake tail. _'A cat...cute and independent...although that girl over there is anything but...' _Mused Kaoru glancing at another fellow kittens own idea of a cat costume.

"Not here yet?" Asked Sanosuke roaring over the music as he set down three bottles on the table in front of them. What exactly he was dressed up to be was a mystery that eluded Kaoru. In fact he was dressed in his usual white jacket...in fact had he even bothered to dress up? _'Jeez leave it to Sanosuke!'_

"No! He's late...do you think he's alright?" Said Kaoru worriedly glancing at her wrist watch. It was half nine...Kenshin wasn't normally late. _'I hope he's alright...what if...no...Kaoru don't think about it!' _Urged her mind. Kaoru tried to push the thoughts to the back of her mind as she eyed the green bottle in Sanosukes hand and glared.

"Sanosuke! What are you drinking!"

"Is that Beer?" Asked Misao curiously. Kaoru's expression flipped from calm to rage in a matter of seconds. Sanosuke winced trying to hide the bottle as the seventeen year old raised and eyebrow. Her voice came out a hissing whisper which he could hardly hear but the tone wasn't friendly.

"Sanosuke...are...you...drinking...alcohol?"

"Jou-chan..." Pleaded Sanosuke, "I'm nineteen give me a break!"

"Certainly! Where would you like one?" Offered Kaoru threateningly.

"So are these ours?" Asked Misao holding up a green bottle to her lips excitedly. Kaoru felt her heart stop...no. Misao drunk would be a dangerous abomination to the world! Yet in slow motion her cousin tilted her head and downed a gulp. Kaoru watched in horror.

"Misao! No!" Yelled Kaoru.

"Pah!" Spat Misao choking before scowling at Sano, "This isn't beer it's apple-ade!" Sanosuke grinned and took a gulp of his own laughing in amusement at the disappointed teenager.

"Your bad enough without alcohol weasel!" He taunted.

"Weasel?!" Screeched Misao lunging herself across the table causing a few bystanders to stare in surprise as an angel attempted to leap into flight but landed without a hint of heavenly grace on the table. Kaoru shook her head and got up. _'Poor me...how do I survive with this family?' _She thought as she eyed the cake stand making towards it as her thoughts lingered to Kenshin once again.

_'Kenshin...where are you?'_

* * *

"Giroku Daishi, though I bear you no grudge for the sake of the revolution to come I must have your life tonight."

The man named Daishi, in the last fleeting moments of his life would wonder why he heard shots and why they didn't hit their target. He would also have the memory of a pair of glowing amber eyes reflected in his mind long after his death. There was a scream. A flash of steel and a ribbon of blood that danced through the air long after its owner had sank to the ground . A river of scarlet liquid began to swim and the assassin stood in silence watching breathing heavily although their were no signs of any physical damage.

_'It keeps...getting...harder...' _Thought Battousai as he stared at the dead body. He'd seen many over the years. Too many to count even but recently it had been getting increasingly difficult. More-so then it already was because despite all the accusations to come Kenshin did not enjoy killing. That's what separated him perhaps from other murderers. He took no pleasure in watching a mans last struggle for breath. He took no pleasure in being kept up at night seeing their faces...seeing _her _face.

He dried the sword before sheathing it. Soon people would come...he'd disposed of the gunmen but now he had to get away. Blend into the shadows. It was strange...red hair wasn't a colour adapt for blending in naturally but somehow he had a knack for not being seen if he didn't want to be. He walked along the empty corridors feeling a weight wrap itself around his heart pulling him lower. _'It's all for the revolution...it's all for the future generations...it's all for those people suffering...' _That was how he'd always appeased his conscience...but lately the words seemed empty and hollow and the weight seemed to get heavier. The day were he could stopped seemed to move further and further ahead. In the eyes of his victims he could always see their eyes. Vivid green would loose their sparkle, bright brown would dull...warm blue would widen in fear and terror and finally...her eyes. Dark eyes bringing with them haunted images and ghosts of the past and fears of the future.

When he'd reached the open window he jumped. It had amused him the previous week or two ago that Kaoru had been amazed at his abilities but he was grateful she hadn't raised any questions. He'd been a bit foolish but it had been worth it. As his feet made impact with the grassy lawn he began to run like a cat darting over the large garden walls marking the perimeter to the estate until he was clear of them. Finally a few minutes later he walked past two shady figures almost hidden in the shadows.

"The target?"

"Eliminated," Recited Battousai emotionless.

"Good. Katsura-sama will be pleased," They murmured as they climbed into a casual looking car. Kenshin followed them into it and sat in the back seat checking the time on the radio. It was eight o'clock. He still had an hour...although what to wear was a mystery. Maybe he could just get away with normal clothing...he couldn't see Sanosuke dressing up. For a brief second an image of his friend in a rooster costume came to mind. He snorted causing his drivers to wheel around in shock. Kenshin hastily covered it up. Really what was the matter with him? The rest of the trip was spent in silence until finally the car stopped at a large Hotel. To look at it, it looked abandoned. Indeed it hadn't serviced any tourists in twenty years but for Kenshin this was his second home. He climbed out...it was surprising how nobody bothered with it...but then the Ishin Shishi made sure no awkward questions were asked.

"Katsura-sama will contact you shortly," Said one of the drivers before leaving Kenshin outside the building. He nodded curtly before walking up to the door. Yanking it open he stepped inside...it was dark, empty, and dusty and smelled of decay. He walked over to the lift and pushed the button listening as the elevator clanked to the bottom before the doors creaked open. He stepped inside and pushed the button for the top floor.

After a few moments he was on the top floor and directly opposite him was his room. In it's hay day the room had been a penthouse for those who could afford it. Penthouse M14 to be precise but Kenshin ignored the brass numbers unlocking the door. Inside the room was warm with a thick shaggy white carpet. It didn't smell of decay or dust but instead it looked like it was still housing guests.

_'I need to get changed...have a shower first...and then find something to wear...' _Kenshin went through his plan of action as he unlocked an identical dark glossy cabinet to the one he possessed in his other house. Putting the blade among it's fellows Kenshin slammed the door shut, locking it before heading to the bathroom.

After a quick shower he folded up his dark assassins clothes neatly on his bed. He still felt contaminated...like the blood was still on him. It didn't seem to matter how many times he scrubbed he couldn't get the smell out of his skin. The smell of fresh blood...he sighed. He had to go...even if he didn't deserve any happiness for some reason he seemed to bring it to his new friends. _'I still need a costume...maybe I can get away with just dark clothes...' _Kenshin pondered this idea before he opened up the chest of drawers next to his bed. Inside were more dark and navy blue uniforms including a black gi and a navy hakama..._'A samurai? I suppose...it might work...'_

Kenshin slipped them on and undid his hair from the topknot it was in before tying it in a lower ponytail. Now just one last detail. He picked up a jar of foundation and congealer and sat down at the vanity table near the door. One thing still remained on his face...his scar.

His fingers brushed it lightly and he felt something in him sink. At first he'd refused to cover it...it was his burden but then he realised he'd have no choice. He'd be too easily recognised by it. _'Forgive me...Tomoe...' _He dabbed his finger in the ointment and began to rub it onto his left cheek.

_'Forgive me...'_

* * *

Kaoru was beginning to get impatient.

The loud music which was now mixed with high pitched giggles made Kaoru feel like her head was about to explode at any moment. Although a few of the songs had been comical such as the Monster Mash, crazy out of control dance songs were starting to wear her down. Added to the fact that she was sitting in a dark corner watching as her little cousin ran around the dance floor with Sanosuke, Kaoru was bordering on frustration. Nobody had asked her to dance - not once - and she was sitting alone and it was near ten O'clock and there was no sign of Kenshin. One of her best friends had officially stood her up.

_'When I get a hold of him tomorrow...' _Mused Kaoru vengefully although something within her was starting to worry. She had admittedly had a few sips of wine but she was sure it hadn't affected her. She just felt tired and a little let down. She'd preferred the days when she could just go out in a costume and knock on peoples doors...recite a poem or joke and then get a bag of chocolate or sweets.

"Hey Kaoru...you alright?" Giggled Keiko. Kaoru nodded at the host of the party smiling. Keiko was a bubbly individual with curly pigtails and a bright open face. Although she didn't know her too well she was the type of person Kaoru could bump into on the street and exchange a few words about her daily events. Keiko nodded and ran off towards a crowd of people sipping from their drinks.

_'I wish the twins were here...' _Kaoru stared mournfully. Her other friends weren't allowed to come...their father was very strict with them even though they were eighteen and if they weren't allowed then Tsubame was certainly not coming. _'This leaves me staring into space until __midnight__...humph!' _Kaoru took another sip of wine. It wasn't fair...her eyes scanned the crowds until her heart momentary leapt as she caught sight of a glimpse of red hair. She stood to her feet forgetting about her drink as she recognised the oncoming figure. Relief swept through her as she sighted the familiar purple eyes and vivid hair. _'He looks...nice...' _Kaoru eyed the dark samurai outfit...it even had a scabbard were what Kaoru guessed was a fake sword.

"Kenshin! Where have you been!" Yelled Kaoru over the music whacking her friend playfully on the head.

"Gomen, Kaoru-dono. Sessha got held up that he did," Said Kenshin. Kaoru couldn't actually hear what he was saying but after an hour she was getting pretty good at lip reading. She sat back down and gestured to the seat beside her. Kenshin obliged and sat down.

"So how did you get held up?"

"Bad traffic," Answered Kenshin shortly, "Kaoru-dono...may we please go outside? This music is beginning to hurt this ones head." Kaoru nodded. She was of the same opinion although Kenshin seemed a little...odd. He seemed almost uncomfortable_. 'It's probably just the music...well we'll get outside and we can talk...'_

"Sure...my heads hurting as well," Spoke Kaoru. Kenshin nodded and they both walked across the dance-floor until they reached the door that lead to the garden. Kaoru opened it and then shut it muffling the sound of the music. Outside was a clear cool night with a slight breeze, Kaoru glanced around the large garden. She knew Keiko's family were well off because Keiko's father was a minister of some sort. The grass was freshly cut and there could be heard a tinkling of a water fountain. They walked through until they reached the gate trying to ignore a few...intimately involved individuals.

"That's better," Murmured Kaoru inhaling the crisp air with a sigh as her breath came out as small traces of mist. She wrapped her spare jacket around her more tightly as her hair flew out in the gentle wind. Almost instinctively she jerked her head skywards. A clear inky sky where little icy diamonds twinkled...Kaoru could have gotten lost staring at the night sky. So many stars...suns of life in another world. They were untouchable but beautiful.

"They say aim for the Moon because at least if you fall you land among the stars," Said Kaoru softly spreading out her hands twirling slightly as her eyes caught a glance of the pearly moon which was nearly full. It was a lovely night...Kaoru liked night-time...even though she didn't particularly like the dark she could lay outside and watch the stars forever.

Finally snapping out of dream-world she turned to face Kenshin who was watching her with a gentle smile. Kaoru eyed his outfit and wondered which shop he got it from. Yahiko would have liked to dress up as one.

"Good costume...where did you get it?" Asked Kaoru.

"I brought it from Edo de-gozaru," Explained Kenshin. Kaoru nodded...it made sense. Misao had gotten her costume online from Edo as well.

"It suits you," Complimented Kaoru, "Anyway I was beginning to worry..." She frowned and Kenshin had the decency to look apologetic.

"Gomen, Kaoru-dono. Forgive this unworthy one..." He apologised again.

"I forgive you Kenshin but don't do it again! Anything could have happened..." Her voice trailed off. She'd rather not entertain thoughts of the Hitokiri's prowling the streets. It was like something from a horror film.

"Where is Tae-dono, Sae-dono and Yahiko?" Inquired Kenshin.

"Oh? The twins couldn't come because their father doesn't think it's safe anymore...Yahiko could have came but he wanted to go out with his friends instead," Answered Kaoru, "I nearly wasn't allowed to come...but Otou-san let me because Sanosuke was going with us..." She admitted before grinning with some humour, "Anyway they'd really have to be insane to attack us with Misao and me here!"

"I see..." Kenshin's voice trailed off and he was looking oddly at the ground.

"Kenshin...is something wrong? It's just...well you seem a little upset to tell the truth," Said Kaoru honestly. Kenshin looked up and smiled.

"Sessha is just tired...ignore him," He said airily.

"I suppose we'd better get back in...Misao-chan will notice we've gone," Said Kaoru regretfully. Kenshin nodded and followed her indoors again.

* * *

"Where were you guys?" Demanded Misao hotly.

"Outside for some air..." Retorted Kaoru picking up her wine glass. Misao it appeared was now recovering from her alcohol fuelled high and was sitting in Kaoru's seat. The gymnast raised an eyebrow suggestively as Kaoru glared about to take a sip out of her wine when Misao's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Don't!" She yelled slapping the wine glass out of Kaoru's hands. It fell to the floor where it shattered leaking crimson liquid. Kaoru gazed in surprise at her little cousin's actions while Kenshin for once wasn't looking amused. In fact his eyes were narrowed like Misao's and the two shared a look.

"What's wrong? Misao why'd you do that!" Protested Kaoru.

"It was drugged Kaoru-dono," Said Kenshin gravely.

Kaoru opened her mouth to contradict but then slammed it shut. She felt...shocked. Drugged? It happened...but not to her...

"How'd you know?" Asked Kaoru her voice wavering.

"You know how," Muttered Misao. Kaoru nodded firmly aware of her cousin's sharp reactions.

"Oh...thank you Misao-chan..." Thanked Kaoru.

_'Kami-sama...and to think I nearly drank it! Maybe it's a good job Yahiko didn't come after all...'_

Meanwhile on the other side of Kyoto unknown to Kaoru her little brother was facing problems of his own. In a dark stingy street corner there was a crowd of about three fully grown males wearing hooded black jackets. Each of them had a leer on their faces as they surveyed the boy in front of them who was glaring defiantly back at them through fiery brown eyes. Traffic could be heard in the distance but in that street corner they were all invisible. Finally the ringleader (known because of his two broken teeth) moved forward.

"Now Yahiko...you've missed a payment," It was surprising how such a brute of a man could produce such a soft dangerous voice. Yahiko's face paled slightly but he didn't stop glaring as he stood stoutly mustering all the courage he could. Then men laughed.

"I've told you! I'm not doing it any more!" Yelled Yahiko with a mixture of desperation and annoyance in his voice. The leader circled him, his voice was gentle - persuasive and almost understanding. Yahiko kept his eyes following his movements.

"Now Yahiko...the boss won't like this new attitude of yours," He spoke calmly, "We made a deal...and you owe us money Yahiko..."

"Well forget it! I-I'm not stealing anymore!" He shouted. A few of the men cackled but looked outraged at the boy's nerve. The ringleader however didn't miss a beat as he sent out a fist. Yahiko was propelled off his feet and landed on the cobbled stone ground in a sore heap. After a few moments he struggled to his knee's and the ringleader bent down so he was on eye level breathing his smoky breath into the boys face.

"Yahiko...Yahiko...what are we going to do with you?" He said clicking his tongue, "The boss is a patient man...we'll give you until this Sunday to pay up...otherwise I'm afraid the Boss might not be happy with you...do you understand?" At this the man yanked a hold of Yahiko's hair. Yahiko winced determined not to show any weakness. After a few agonising seconds the man withdrew his hand along with several jet black locks of hair. He stood up and smiled.

"Remember Yahiko...you have four days..."

* * *


	7. All Souls Day

**Of Secrets and Lies**

_Chapter Seven_

**All Souls Day**

* * *

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we reached for you.  
Alas, twas not meant to be_.

* * *

Tadeo Satoshi liked to think of himself as an honest, hard-working member of the community. He paid his taxes and made a semi-honest living driving assassins from their targets to their bases. The job had risks, one of which was if you so much as mentioned what you did for a living then it would likely be one of the last mistakes you'll ever make, however the pay was reasonably high and of course Satoshi knew how to keep his mouth shut. He knew his place was to just turn up at the right location and drive and then report back to the Ishin Shishi headquarters'.

His partner in crime was his friend Ryuu Heiki. Usually the two just sat in the car quietly making polite conversation until the assassin showed up. At first he'd been a bag of nerves awaiting one of the most dangerous men in the country but now after four years of employment he liked to think he knew how to manage him. Just drive and shut up.

Which was why at precisely six O'clock on the third of November he was waiting once again in the cold windy autumn weather on a street corner under the dimming light of a lamppost. After a few minutes he recognised the figure and swallowed a lump in his throat as the young man with cold sinister amber eyes robed in black strode past him. It had always unnerved Satoshi how the eyes looked at you…it made him feel like they were looking into his head as though reading through his thoughts. It was uncomfortable.

Nodding briefly he stamped out a cigarette he'd been smoking and followed the Hikitori back to the casual slightly old model of a blue car. The Assassin wordlessly moved into the back seat while Satoshi walked around the curb and sat down at the wheel. He nodded at Heiki who switched on the radio adding some soft music to calm the chilly atmosphere. From his place in the back seat Battousai made no noise but sat looking out the window. _'Not even that old…poor kid couldn't have had much of an upbringing,' _Satoshi sighed as he revved up the engine. He couldn't help but feel curious about how a boy ended up in such a position. He had nephews…most of them were immature and moody but that was to be expected. Satoshi was comfortable with Immature and moody because it was all part of the package of teenager hood…but how on earth did one so young become a cold-hearted killer?

"So Satoshi, I heard your little sisters pregnant again. Uncle for the third time huh?" Said Heiki striking up a conversation. It was always better to just ignore the Battousai because he tended to do the same to you. Satoshi nodded thinking of his little sister and smiled. He was a family man at heart.

"Yeah. Bets are already being made…I've put 100 yen on a girl this time. After two boys I think that's what she wants," Commented Satoshi turning the corner.

"No wonder. Tell her I'll drop by next week to offer my congratulations…Yuki must be thrilled," Said Heiki referring to Satoshi's brother in law. Satoshi nodded. He'd always thought Yuki to be a bit of a weedy man but he'd really come through at fatherhood.

"He is, Apparently –

What precisely Satoshi's brother in law did remained a mystery as at the next moment a loud vibrating noise cut through the soft radio music like a knife. The breaks slammed on as Satoshi almost crashed into a passing car in surprise. It couldn't be…curiosity blinding his common sense both he and Heiki turned and stared eyeing the mobile in the Hikitori's hand….it was…ringing?

Both he and Heiki exchanged bewildered looks. That meant that…somebody was ringing the Battousai? In all his trips he'd made with that particular Hikitori never once had the phone vibrated. He presumed it was on silent but apparently not. What shocked him even more was that the Assassin did not appear to be in any shock as he answered the phone. For a split second he thought he saw a purple gleam in the amber eyes.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Satoshi felt something inside him numb. The tone of voice…Hikitori Battousai was never much of a talker but when he did say something it was in a neutral tone that reminded Satoshi vividly of the coldness of steel…yet now his voice sounded softer and…warm?

"HELLO HIMURA!"

Satoshi and Heiki stared as a shrill girlish voice filled the car. Satoshi felt some invisible wall of sanity collapse. The most notorious bloodthirsty Hikitori in Japan was on the phone to a girl…a girl who seemed to have no concept of the word quiet as her voice yelled down the phone.

"Ah Misao-dono…" Continued the Assassin in an…amused voice? Something was wrong with the world in Satoshi's eyes. The Battousai had never shown a flicker of emotion before and now he was talking to two women on the phone? Sounding…amused?

"Are you sure?" The Battousai continued ignoring the astounded looks being exchanged. After a few pauses, which, Satoshi could only assume that the girl Misao was speaking, the Assassin was nodding, and he even checked his watch.

"If Koshijiro-san is sure then this one would be delighted to de-gozaru Kaoru-dono," Said the Hikitori. Then after a few moments he said goodbye and hung up turning to face the shocked drivers. Heiki was looking like his hazel eyes were about to pop out of his head while Satoshi wore an expression appropriate for someone who had just been told that their wife was pregnant with triplets. Finally Satoshi managed to seize control of his senses and elbowed Heiki who grunted before turning around. Satoshi revved up the engine again.

"So…" Ventured Heiki who was either in Satoshi's eyes, very brave or very foolish, "Plans for later?"

"Yes not that it is any of your concern," Intoned the Battousai in an icy voice. Heiki swallowed and nodded whirling around as his fingers fumbled for the radio again. The drive continued and soon rain was pounding off the window-screen. Eventually the desired destination was reached and the assassin of the Ishin Shishi opened the door allowing in a blast of cold air.

"Thank you," He said coldly. Satoshi nodded. The Assassin was about to slam the door shut before he looked up at Satoshi full in the eyes. Brown eye gazed into the amber depths and Satoshi sat there not daring to move. Finally the Battousai hesitated before speaking.

"Congratulations for your sister…I hope she is happy."

Satoshi nodded bemused in trance. The door slammed shut and the figure was lost in the darkness. Heiki was staring at the door with his mouth wide open. _'He…congratulated me…something's changed about that boy…' _Mused Satoshi before he turned to his friend who was still staring in awe.

"Interesting night huh?" Murmured Heiki.

Satoshi nodded starting up the engine. He had a home to get to and a sister to visit…although he felt he'd leave out the details about the most dangerous Assassin congratulating her on her pregnancy. It was unwise to upset hormonal women.

"Yeah," Agreed Satoshi nodding, "You could say that…"

* * *

"I'm still not sure," murmured Koshijiro, staring at the faces of his niece and three children. Megumi couldn't help but roll her eyes as her face emerged from behind her magazine. Where she'd congratulated her father on his protective stance on Kaoru using it on her was a bit extreme. Megumi was twenty-one and had been living by herself for the past three years in a big city. The motive was understandable and Megumi could sympathise but she was perfectly capable of keeping her little siblings in order.

"Otou-san, Trust me. I can look after Kaoru, Misao and Yahiko and see that they stay in order. You cannot just cancel a business trip on our behalf and it would be tiresome to ask Okina if we can stay there…" Pointed out Megumi firmly. Koshijiro smiled slightly.

"Always the sensible one aren't you Megumi-chan?" He said calmly. Megumi felt herself smile as she nodded. She watched as he looked at Kaoru's and Misao's pleading faces and Megumi knew that the war was won.

"Very well…but I'm trusting you to be sensible. No going out and do everything your sister says!" Ordered Koshijiro. Megumi smirked as Misao and Kaoru let out groans of annoyance. Ohoho a night in charge would be interesting.

"Fine…" Muttered Misao darkly.

"If we must…" Agreed Kaoru with a similar expression of distaste.

"Right…I'll be back at midday tomorrow. Kaoru you can open up the Dojo…Maeko-chan's got a lesson booked in at half eleven," Said Koshijiro. Kaoru nodded with pride and her father ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Good girl. Misao…Yahiko…behave please won't you?" Yahiko nodded as he flipped the television channel and Misao's eyes widened in mock surprise.

"Uncle Koshijiro…I was born innocent…" She trilled causing Yahiko to snort.

"You were born something weasel, and Innocent wasn't it…" Koshijiro smiled and winked at Megumi who nodded watching as her father picked up his suitcase. Overnight business trips were common. The counsellors committee held them every six months or so…he father went away over night leaving Kaoru and Yahiko in the care of Okina but all four of the children wanted the house tonight. As soon as their father vacated the house and his car left the drive (Megumi knew because Misao watched the car leave the street through the curtains) the plan became apparent.

"Movie night! Lets phone Sanosuke and Kenshin and see if they can come and stay!" Misao cheered grabbing the phone laying on the sofa next to Yahiko. Kaoru nodded with similar enthusiasm. Even Yahiko perked up at the thought of not being the only male in the house.

"Of course separate bedrooms," Warned Megumi teasingly. Kaoru stuck out her tongue as she punched in a number on the phone. After a few moments she spoke.

"Hello Sanosuke?" Inquired Kaoru. There was an audible grunt down the phone signalling that Sagara Sanosuke was listening. Megumi clicked her tongue in disapproval. Honestly sometimes she wondered if the loudmouth yob had any brain-cells in that extremely thick head of his.

"It's Kaoru you idiot. Otou-san had to go away for the evening so we were wondering if you'd like to come over?" Asked Kaoru cheerfully. After a few more moments of chatter Kaoru hung up with a jubilant expression upon her face. Megumi smiled picking up a magazine from the floor feeling quite happy in the warm atmosphere listening as Kaoru once again dialled Kenshin's number.

"Hi…Kenshin?" Greeted Kaoru before having the phone snatched out of her hands by Misao who promptly yelled down the phone causing Megumi to jump in alarm and drop the magazine on the floor. She frowned at her little cousin in disapproval.

"Misao, I'm sure Ken-san has very acute hearing so would you please mind not yelling down the phone?" Scorned Megumi. Yahiko nodded agreement scrambling after the batteries, which had fallen out of the remote after he'd dropped it in surprise.

"Yeah Weasel! Shut up!" Snapped Yahiko earning himself a glare of poison and a smack on the head.

"Sorry Kenshin…I was just dealing with vermin. Anyway Uncle Kosh is going out for the night so we were wondering if you wanted to come over? We're having a movie night and we've bought in lots of food and stuff!" Trilled Misao excitedly as Kaoru grabbed the phone out of her grip.

"Besides Kenshin, Otou-san doesn't mind you coming…in fact he'd prefer you to come!" Lied Kaoru. Megumi smirked raising an eyebrow causing Kaoru's cheeks to blush pink. Oh goody two shoes Kaoru was telling a lie? Oh the leverage….

"He's sure…so say half seven? All right…. see you then Kenshin! Bye!" Kaoru hung up with a grin on her face. Megumi sat up brushing some of her dark hair out of her face.

"I don't remember Otou-san mentioning Ken-san….do you Misao-chan?" Said Megumi in a sweet innocent voice. Misao shook her head with a mock expression of confusion.

"No…which can mean only one thing…Kaoru likes Kenshin! Kaoru likes Kenshin!" Chanted Misao.

"Yeah what a couple…." Snorted Yahiko.

Kaoru's face turned from pink to purple and in a matter of seconds three cushions were sailing towards their targets. Megumi laughed even as one hit her in the face. Sometimes her little sister was too predictable…but still maybe this once Megumi would let her off the hook. After all it wouldn't be very fair to humiliate her entirely.

"Right," Said Megumi in a business like voice standing up to assert her authority, "We have an hour and a half to get this place ready. Misao…Yahiko go drag some sleeping bags and pillows out of the cupboard upstairs. Kaoru-chan you can help me order the pizza and get the junk food ready."

* * *

"So it's simple. We pick a name out of the hat," At this point Kaoru picked up the old worn out pink hat that had belonged to one of her dolls, "And the persons name we pick gets to decide on the first film." Kenshin nodded and smiled showing that he understood the rules. At first he'd been surprised when he'd walked into the Kamiya living room to find it had been converted into some sort of mass sleeping room with blankets and pillows littering the floor but he'd soon grown to accept the situation even if it was admittedly a little odd watching Misao, Megumi and Kaoru parade around in their pyjama's.

Just then the doorbell rang causing Kaoru to drop the hat and run out of the room in a flurry of pink teddy pyjama's and black hair. Beside him Sanosuke sat up looking for once alert.

"Pizza's here...about time too. I'm starving!" Exclaimed the rooster haired moocher. Kenshin chuckled inwardly wandering if Sano was ever not hungry. How much food could he consume?

"I got it Misao! Honestly I can handle pizza boxes!" Complained Kaoru entering the living room once more with three pizza boxes balanced in her arms leaving Misao in her wake. Misao nodded and settled herself down in a cocoon of blankets. Like Kaoru she wore her long blue nightgown that came down to her knee's showing off her scrawny legs.

"Yahiko! Pizza!" Yelled Misao as the smell leaked through the room. In under three seconds Yahiko had bounded from the kitchen and began a furious wrestle with Sanosuke over a slice of pepperoni pizza. Kaoru wrinkled her nose in disgust at the display of animal like behaviour.

"Honestly Rooster head...nineteens years old and you still don't know how to chew your food," Taunted Megumi from the doorway. Sanosuke looked up ready to protest when his eyes caught site of her. They widened and he hastily swallowed his food and Megumi smirked adjusting the length of her silky dark green nightgown. Kenshin's face turned red and he looked away feeling slightly awkward. It was obvious Megumi was a very pretty lady but...she really should wear longer nightgowns.

"Right...so has anyone picked a film yet or are we to sit and watch Sano stuff pizza down his throat all night?" Megumi continued entering the room before sitting down elegantly next to Kaoru who seemed to be engulfed in staring at the bowl of chocolate ice cream in front of her.

"Yeah...Kenshin you pick!" Shouted Misao bradishing the old patched hat in front of him. Kenshin winced and extended an arm into the hat where little scraps of paper were wrapped up neatly like parcels. Gingerly he selected one and unraveled it and sighed in relief. It wasn't his name.

"It says here you get the first choice Misao-dono."

"Alright! I choose...The Little Mermaid!" Said Misao triumphantly as Yahiko and Sano groaned.

"Aw c'mon weasel...you can't expect us to sit here and watch some dumb kids film," Protested Sano.

"The rules, are the rules Sanosuke," Said Misao firmly.

Throughout the films Kenshin sat quietly. In truth he paid very little attention to the films themselves but he did pay attention to his surroundings avidly. In all his years he'd never felt so...content. In these moments he could watch as his friends laughed and joked in their own carefree normal world. It both felt strange and wonderful to Kenshin. They were all in complete comfort around each other able to talk and giggle...but what was more alarming was that he...he was a part of it all. They included him. They treated him like he'd been there with them for years. It felt like he was in somebody elses life. It felt warm...sitting in heap of blankets eating junk food watching old movies. After the Little Mermaid, Megumi chose Titanic - at the end of which Misao, Megumi, Kaoru and even Sano were sitting with tears in their eyes. Then it was Sanosuke turn and typically he chose the most violent film he could - Sweeney Todd.

Kaoru winced and turned her face aside burying it under the blankets as another throat was slit. Kenshin watched calmly...although privately even he felt slightly sickened but he'd seen worse. However the way the blood was pulsating out was very realistic and sickened Kenshin for several reasons making him wish that the movie would end soon.

"Megumi...how can you watch this..." Murmured Kaoru queasily as Megumi watched calmly not even showing any signs of revulsion.

"Kaoru-chan...I'm training to be a Doctor. I'm used to watching blood," Spoke Megumi truthfully. Kaoru shook her head in disbelief before turning to the sleeping figures of Yahiko and Misao who had dozed off shortly after the film had began. Yahiko was snoring gently while Misao lips traced a few words in her sleep. In Kenshins opinion maybe it was just as well...he was certain Yahiko should not be exposed to eighteen rated films.

"I feel a bit sick...I think I'll go get a drink of water..." Said Kaoru faintly as she stumbled to her feet walking with her eyes half shut out of the room. A few moments later footsteps could be heard moving up the stairs. Clearly Kaoru felt that she required water from the bathroom tap. One bloody throat slitting scene later and Kaoru had not returned. Kenshin was beginning to feel slightly worried. _'Many people cannot cope with seeing blood...maybe sessha should go and check if Kaoru-dono is alright...'_

"This one is just going to see if Kaoru-dono is feeling okay," Said Kenshin standing up silently. Megumi nodded tiredly and Kenshin creapt from the room navigating his way up the stairs. He could feel Kaoru's slightly anxious Ki radiating from her bedroom. He pushed open the door lightly and stepped into the room.

His eyes glanced around the walls. He'd never been in her bedroom before...maybe it was slightly inappropriate. He should have knocked. The room clearly hadn't been redecorated since Kaoru was little as bunnies were painted on to the wall. Maybe Kaoru felt more comfortable with her room like that though. It was probably more familiar to her. He averted his eyes from the wall to the bed where Kaoru was curled up in a ball hugging her knee's to her chin.

"Kaoru-dono?" He whispered quietly watching as Kaoru sat up startled in surprise.

"Oh...Kenshin...I didn't hear you come in," She said honestly trying to flatten her black hair. Kenshin smiled nervously.

"Sessha apologises de-gozaru," He said moving carefully through the cluttered floor taking great care not to step on anything.

"I'm sorry for chickening out downstairs...you must think I'm a complete wuss," Admitted Kaoru with a good natured smile. Kenshin shook his head. The film was bloody by his standards which meant that it was probably perfectly normal that Kaoru should feel a bit sickened.

"This one thinks nothing of it Kaoru-dono...are you feeling all right?" Inquired Kenshin.

"Yeah...just needed some air." Kenshin could tell this statement was a lie but was trying to think of how to approach such a situation. Kaoru was clearly nervous about something but Kenshin couldn't quite think of what. It was obviously not the film because he was sure she wouldn't let it get to her.

"It's just...if you want the truth I'm a bit worried about Otou-san..." Confessed Kaoru finally. Kenshin felt slightly relieved and sat down next to her. A silence passed but eventually like last time Kaoru spoke again as Kenshin expected she would. He judged that she would likely tell him what was bothering her in her own time. He wasn't going to force it out of her. That sort of approach seldom achieved good results.

"I know it's silly...but...these are dangerous times...and...and what if something happens? I mean...what if a Hikitori or something..." Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. Kenshin felt his hear sink. He didn't have the right to say anything. The fact was he didn't deserve her trust or her friendship at all. Guilt began to spread through his body like a tumour.

"Sessha is sure Koshijiro-san will be fine de gozaru," Said Kenshin quietly.

"I know. It's silly isn't it? It's just..." Kaoru paused staring at Kenshin. She appeared to be debating something and it was mirrored in her azure eyes which were staring at Kenshin thoughtfully. Then to his surprise she stood up and grabbed a hold of his wrist. His eyes widened in surprise.

"K-Kaoru-dono?"

"I want to show you something," Said Kaoru softly. Kenshin obeyed the pressure of her hand and stood to his feet as she lead him out of her bedroom and along the dark hallway. Kenshin felt his curiosity tingle as he wondered what Kaoru was about to show him. It was clearly important to her. Finally she stopped outside a door and inhaling deeply she pushed it open.

Inside the room was empty. There was no carpet on the floor...instead there was only wood that creaked when steeped on. The walls were also wooden but ceiling was slanted and on the slanted ceiling there were three large windows allowing a perfect view of the starry sky outside as well as causing the room to be illuminated by soft traces of silvery light. Dust spirals could be seen dancing in the patches of moonlight curving towards the roof. Then in the centre of the room something caught Kenshins eyes.

Candles.

Three simple waxy white candles stood surround a clear blue bowl where incense was laid at the side. Kenshin suddenly felt quite awkward. It was almost like he'd just walked into a church in the middle of a sermon for the room carried with it a unique aura of spirit and holiness. Kaoru lead him forward and he followed trying to make as little noise as possible on the wooden floor. As he approached the small altar he noticed a small billboard behind the blue bowl where photos had been pinned. He knelt formally and Kaoru walked off to close the door.

There were seven photos.

In each of them was a young woman with a bright smile. A woman Kenshin knew could only be Kaoru's mother. The woman had Megumi's long sleek raven hair and tall slim posture but many features on her face were recognisable as Kaoru's. The sparkling blue eyes and the look of joy as she craddeled what looked like a baby Yahiko while a ten year old Megumi stood waving at the camera behind her mother. Another photo showed a teenage verison of Kaoru's mother linking arms with a woman who was her double - her twin although this woman had a very familiar pair of mischevious green eyes. Another showed her in her wedding Kimono with an extremely happy much younger looking Koshijiro. Finally there was one of her standing with her arms around Kaoru and Misao.

He barely noticed that Kaoru was kneeling beside him as he was too engrossed in the photos. It was eeries how the lively eyes seemed to stare into his own. He also noticed an inscription on the billboard marked out in fancy gold lettering.

**_'Love is Brightest in the Dark.'_**

The message was all too clear.

"Kaoru-dono...is that woman your-"

"Hai...that is my mother Kamiya Katsumi," Whispered Kaoru picking up a small box of matches. She struck one and lit each of the candles one by one which added a soft orange glow to the room. Kenshin watched her. Something had changed...she seemed much more serene sitting in a patch of silver moonlight with her eyes lit up by the spark of the candle flames and her hair in a loose braid...the only thing that ruined the image was the baggy pink pyjama's.

"My mother...she was assassinated."

The words cut through Kenshin like bullets. His throat felt dry and he found he could no longer look at the woman in the photos. He had no right at all. Although he knew it had not been him to take her life for he would only have been eleven at the time the words still rebrated around his ears like funeral bells. He looked at Kaoru. She seemed perfectly calm.

"It happened during the last war...I was only seven. She wasn't targeted directly," At this Kaoru gave a bitter sort of laugh that sounded completely foreign to Kenshins ears so unlike her usual cheery giggle, "In fact she had been shopping. She'd only went out to get some food...but then on the way home...well she must have seen something she wasn't meant to. Obviously the assassin didn't see my mother. He just saw a witness...she was found dead two hours later with the bags still in her hands."

Kenshin felt numb in shock. It was the base protocal for each Assassin..._'Kami-sama...I should not be sitting here. Not with what I am...but I could never...could I?' _He felt something knaw at him. Suddenly old words curdled through his mind from a painful memory. He nearly had once...but no. He was sure he could never do that to an innocent woman...not after...not after _her_.

"Her death devastated our family. My father sank into depression...Okina-san had to look after us...my father recovered after a month or so but her death badly affected Megumi. She went off the rails during her teenage years...and well...she got involved with a seriously dodgy crowd...then when she was seventeen she snapped out of it and concentrated on her medics degree," Continued Kaoru before pointing at the woman standing next to Katsumi.

"Thats Misao's mother Makimatchi Keiko," Kaoru hesitated before staring at Kenshin.

"Can I trust you? It's just...well I'm not really supposed to tell anyone so I need you to keep it a secret," She said sincerely. Kenshin nodded. Kaoru could tell him her Grandfather was Shishio and he wouldn't say a word. Right now the Ishin Shishi was the last thing on his mind. He nodded.

"Hai...you can trust me Kaoru-dono. I swear your secret will not pass beyond these walls de-gozaru," He promised earnestly. Kaoru smiled slightly.

"I thought I could," She said fondly, "Anyway my Auntie Keiko was my mothers twin. They grew up really close together so you can imagine how close Misao and I were brought up. Well...she was assassinated. And this time she was the target. You see...well...how can I put this...Okina and my Uncle and Aunt were in the Oniwabanshu."

Kenshin felt jolted in surprise. His purple eyes widened. He knew of the Oniwabanshu...the secret group of spies. They were supposed to be elite...he knew of one of their members in particular but for some reason he had never known that Okina or Misao bore any connection to them. Kaoru seemed to be expecting his shock and nodded.

"Yeah...well once the old Oniwabanshu leader died for a short while there was a dispute over who would become the new Okashira. It looked like it was going to be Okina-san...so the opposition decided to assassinate him and his entire family. They raided their house while they were sleeping and killed my Aunt and Uncle as they laid in their beds. Okina was out at the time but Misao...she was in the next room sleeping. She was only eight...well from what I know somebody discovered them. A boy named...Shinomori Aoshi."

Kenshin stared temporarily blinded in pure shock. _'Shinomori Aoshi! He saved Misao-dono's life!'_

"He was only fifteen but his skills were amazing. He killed the assassins and rescued Misao. Misao never saw anything she says she just remembers waking up in his arms at a strange house. Well Aoshi looked after Misao and when Okina found out about his son and daughter he was naturally devastated and no longer wished to be Okashira. The title passed Aoshi who looked after Misao for a while...then he left mysteriously one day. Misao spent ages trying to find him...I think she still hopes that one day she willl," Finished Kaoru in a dreamy voice.

"It's strange though...well Misao was raised as a ninja but if things had worked out differently she could have been Okashira of the Oniwabanshu now," Said Kaoru thoughtfully.

Kenshin tried to imagine Misao as the leader of an elite group of spies. He could picture her yelling orders at them quite well...but it seemed to strange to think of her like that. It was so odd...how fate twisted every now and then. He stared at Kaoru unable to think of what to say.

"We've all suffered from the war. Misao lost her parents, I lost my mother...even Sanosuke. He hates the Ishin Shishi after they befowled the name of his older brother. His brother was executed by Shishio though but only after the imperialists blamed their faults on his brothers gang. Sanosuke was nine...he lived on the streets fighting like a thug until my father found him five three years ago and gave him a home here. Thats why Sanosuke respects Otou-san so much," Admitted Kaoru.

"I'm sorry Kaoru-dono," Said Kenshin softly.

"For what? Kenshin what in the world have you to be sorry for? I mean it's not like I can remember much of this stuff..." Snorted Kaoru before straightening up gazing misty eyed at the photo of her and her mother. She continued in a soft quiet voice.

"I can't miss her...I can barely remember her...but I miss not having her. I miss what she could have been like...I miss not having a mother...I miss what could have been. It sounds silly but at least Megumi can remember her properly. I can't...I know it's selfish because I could have been like Misao and lost both my parents...but at the same time..." Her voice trailed off and she shook her head.

"Kaoru-dono...sessha does not think you are selfish. How can wanting to know your mother ever be seen as selfish?" Said Kenshin firmly.

"I know..." Murmured Kaoru, "But what terrifys me the most is loosing more people. I can't bare being on my own! I-I can't cope being alone..." She sniffed and Kenshin wasn't quite sure how it happened but she hugged him. He froze in alarm for several seconds before relaxing. She was warm.

"I'm being silly aren't I?" She sniffed after several seconds.

"No," Kenshin found the words slipped out before he had a chance to stop them, "No...Kaoru-dono it's a very common fear...people fear being alone and fear things happening to their loved ones."

"Sometimes I push everyone away because I'm scared I won't cope when they go..." Confessed Kaoru in a chocked voice.

"Nobodys going to leave you Kaoru-dono. Sessha promises...he won't leave you."

"Thanks Kenshin...you know I'm only known you for what...three months but your still a really good friend. I just want you to know that," Said Kaoru straightening up rubbing her eyes before smiling slightly.

"We'd better get downstairs...or Megumi will jump to conclusions," Joked Kaoru. Kenshin nodded and stood up as Kaoru blew out the candles and followed him to the door. He opened it for her and then stealing one last look at the altar closed it behind him.

When they reached the sitting room they found the film was at the ending credits and Megumi had fallen asleep on the sofa while Sanosuke was lounged out on the floor with one foot in the empty ice cream bowl and an arm in Yahiko's face. Kenshin and Kaoru giggled slightly as Kaoru switched off the TV and laid down beside her little cousin. Kenshin stood up not quite knowing where to go. He was still dressed in a pair of baggy jogging bottoms and a loose blue t-shirt.

"Kenshin are you going to stand there all night?" Grumbled Kaoru her voice muffled by the thick duvet. Kenshin smiled shyly and slipped down beside Sanosuke shoving the cover off his friend so he at least had some. He sat awake for a long time in the darkness. He knew Kaoru was awake for almost as long but she too eventually drifted off too sleep her gentle breaths sighing throughout the room. Kenshin stared...he had a lot to think about. Aoshi...Kaoru's mother...Kaoru herself. It seemed remarkable that in this room he was laying with the leader of the Sekihoti's little brother and what could have been Okashira of the Oniwabanshu.

Yes destiny was very strange and ironic.

* * *

**I apologise that it took so long to update! I hope you have not lost interest by now.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The song at the top is owned by Full Metal Alchemists. I like it quite a lot and I suggest you listen to it (English verison unless your fluent in Japanese) I'm going on Holiday tomorrow to see my Grandfather so I won't be back for ten days but I promise updating this when I get back will be a priority.**

**Please R&R**

**Love Onceinabluemoon xxxx**

* * *


	8. What it means to be Family

********

Of Secrets and Lies

_Chapter Eight_

**What it means to be Family**

* * *

November the fourth was a cool balmy day. The morning held a definite chill but a thick mist seeped through the streets of Kyoto. It was too early for many to be up and about as the sun began to rise setting the city in a bath of yellow and orange light that bounced off the tall office buildings and sky-scrapers. However in the centre of the early morning crowd was a boy dressed in a dark blue T-Shirt and a pair of navy track suit bottoms. His tousled hair stood on end but his usually bright face looked pale and dark bags hung from under his eyes. He walked facing the pavement with his hands in his pockets for Kamiya Yahiko was ashamed and afraid.

It had been barely five o'clock when he left the house. He'd switched off Kaoru's alarm and had been careful not to make a noise among the silent sleepers. He'd taken extra care when treading on the carpet and he'd managed to shut the door without it creaking. Nobody would know he was gone until later that morning...by then hopefully it would be over. Bitterly all the twelve year old could do was mull over how foolish he'd been and how it had all got wildly out of control. He knew money was tight...and with the drop of students it had gotten even tighter. His father was anxious and didn't want to worry anyone but Yahiko had over-heard him a few months ago arguing with the accountant over the phone. Desperate not to loose his house or Dojo Yahiko had gone to desperate measures...

_'I was so stupid! Uh! I am just a kid. I'm not even worthy enough to call myself a Kashien pupil...' _Thought Yahiko feeling his heart sink even further. After all Megumi had went through he'd went and done something so stupid and foolish. He'd got himself involved with the Yakuza...he'd stole money...but then one day it had gotten too much. Yahiko felt like he was drowning with no way out so he'd tried to stop. Tried to cut ties with them but the Yakuza didn't like it much when their subjects turned against them. And now Yahiko was on his way there with no money...no pay. He had no illusions of hope...he was going to get ripped to shreds.

_'I'm an idiot. At stupid idiot...everyones going to worry and it's all my fault!' _A painful lump rose in his throat and hot fresh tears spilled down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them away but he just felt confused...and weak. And most unworthy. Gulping them back he managed to push open the door into the grubby dingy pub with a shaking hand. Inside was dank and dark with tables and gambling machines. A few men leered at him but he held his head high mustering some pride as he walked past them up to the snooker table where three men where playing. Sometimes Yahiko had to wonder if these type of people every slept.

"Ah...look...little Yahiko's came to play," Sniggered that tallest after making his shot. The others looked up at Yahiko like he was a mouse that had slipped into the Lions den. Finally another fat one put down his snooker cue and looked at Yahiko expectantly.

"So...came to pay up have you? Good boy Yahiko...now where's the money.." He asked peering at Yahiko through narrowed watery coloured eyes.

"I don't have it...I don't have your stupid money you ugly!" Snapped Yahiko viciously. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing him break down. Instantly their expression changed from laughing and jesting to glaring and serious. The tall skinny one stepped forward prodding Yahiko painfully in the chest with his snooker cue.

"Now Yahiko...Yahiko...stop playing games...you know how the boss feels about late payments..." He warned. Yahiko eyed the snooker cue and dived out of it's way making a grab for the one the Fat man had put down. Seizing it he stood up and the others eyes him warily. Then finally one lunged forward...Yahiko smirked as he dodged it and sent his own into his attackers ribs. He groaned in pain and Yahiko delivered a crunching blow to his collar bone. The man sank to the ground.

The other men looked outraged but the leader of them stood forward. He rolled his eyes at Yahiko and took a sleek silver revolver out of his pocket. Yahiko froze aware that now the whole pub had it's attention focused on him. He gulped nervously and the man smiled.

"This is your precious dojo Yahiko...this is the real world," Said the man treating Yahiko to a toothy smile leaning in so close Yahiko could smell the cigarette's off his breath. He dropped the snooker cue as the gun was pointed inches away from his head. He could feel his heart pounding and his blood run cold. The man leered in satisfaction before standing up straight, "Good...now since your so unwilling to co-operate and we do need that payment perhaps we can come to an arrangement that suits everyone..."

The pub howled with laughter as the man circled Yahiko like a vulture before he stopped looking at Yahiko thoughtfully.

"I wonder...Yahiko...how much would that lovely charming family of yours pay to get you back? How much would they be willing to give to ensure the safety of their beloved Yahiko?" The man smiled as Yahiko's eyes widened. A man went up behind him and grabbed his arms painfully as he began to struggle.

"Now, now Yahiko...it seems only fair that your burden should fall to your next of kin..." Yahiko yelled and struggled even further kicking any available area of skin on the mens bodies. They laughed at it's efforts and the next thing Yahiko remembered was the world swimming before his eyes and a shooting pain in the back of his neck. He collapsed to the floor unconscious with a large lump perturbing from the back of his head. The leader looked disdainfully at him before addressing his fellows.

"It seems a little early to be waking up the family...we'll give them something to think about while they have their lunch!" He shouted humorlessly before nodding at his colleagues, "Just get him out of my sight."

* * *

When Kaoru awoke that morning she felt like someone had repeatedly bashed her over the head with a mallet. Her body felt stiff and uncomfortable and Misao's arm was draped across her stomach. She sighed taking in all the sleeping faces and yawned snuggling back to the comfort of her blankets. Sunlight streamed into the room. _'I suppose I should check the alarm just encase..' _Sitting up she wondered how she'd managed to sleep with Sanosuke's snoring radiating through the room. Making a grab for the alarm which was perched on top of the TV she tried to wipe the sleep out of her eyes as she read the time...

11:03 am.

Kaoru felt her heart stop beating...she had less then half an hour to get ready. She cursed flinging the alarm to the floor before retreating back to the maze of blankets. _'AH! Stupid alarm! I hate you!' _She grabbed Misao's sleeping form and began to shake her little cousin. After a few minutes Misao groaned showing signs of life as she tried to swat Kaoru away like she was a particularly annoying fly.

"Not ready...go away..." She complained.

"Misao! Get up! It's past eleven o'clock!" Shrieked Kaoru. The effect was such that Kaoru nearly yelped in surprise as Misao sat up like she was jolted with electricity. She gazed at Kaoru in confusion for a moment before voicing her opinion loudly.

"How the! I thought you set the alarm!" Cried Misao indigently as Kaoru went about trying to shake her sister into life. She frowned at Misao. _'How come I get the blame!' _She continued to nudge Megumi until her sister sat up puffy eyed wiping the sleep out.

"Whats all the comotion about?"

"Kaoru forgot to set the alarm!"

"I did not Misao!" Shouted Kaoru in protest. Megumi eyed the two wearily and sighed sinking back into her covers.

"Well I'm not the one who has to go teach kendo," She pointed out. Kaoru glared daggers at her sister before rounding the room. Sano was still dead to the world snoring like a volcanoe. She averted her eyes to where Kenshin and Yahiko where meant to be sleeping. Kenshin was laying with his eyes shut breathing in peacefully with his scarlett hair spread out across the pillow. Kaoru blushed slightly...watching Sano and Yahiko sleep was different...Kenshin looked so peaceful. Mentally kicking herself she looked to where her little brother might be sleeping to find an empty space. _'Just like Yahiko! Couldn't have woke the rest of us up!' _Growled Kaoru before standing up trying her hardest not to step on anyones arms or legs as she navigated herself to the hall and up the stairs.

_'I look a mess! My hair looks like a hedge and I need a shower...URGH!' _Kaoru ran into her room flinging open the wardrobe searching for her training gi and hakama. Finding them she quickly tore off her pyjama's and slipped into her draining gear. Grabbing a brush she tore it through her raven locks trying to tame them into submition. Sadly it wasn't working and Kaoru swore loudly before racing down the stairs in a frenzy back into the living room. It was only now she could fully appreciate what a mess it looked. Blankets and random bowls holding the remains of half-eaten foods were spread across the place. _'What time did Otou-san say he'd be back?' _Kaoru groaned feeling sweat trickle down her back.

"Wake up!" She screamed in pure panic before she grabbed the training whistle around her neck and gave three short blasts. The first to awaken was Kenshin sat bolt upright like Misao and his hand went instantly towards his hib as though to grab an invisible object...then he blinked and stared at Kaoru.

"Kaoru-dono?" He asked in a dazed voice. Kaoru smiled slightly pointing at his red hair which was now sticking out at all angles. Kenshin blushed grabbing his long hair while across from him Megumi sat up grudgingly along with Misao. She glared at Kaoru.

"What is it now?"

"What is it? This place is a mess and Otou-san's due back soon! I'm running late for my lesson and this place needs tided!" Screeched Kaoru frustratedly. Megumi rubbed her eyes and then stood waveringly to her feet once again taking control of the situation.

"Right. Kaoru-chan go to your lesson. We'll clean things up here...and take out the trash," At this she gave a snoring Sanosuke a look of repulsion. Kaoru nodded in relief and Misao yawned tiredly sitting up before shooting Kaoru a sleepy smile.

"Don't worry Kao-chan...we'll have lunch ready for when you get back," Assured Misao. Kaoru smiled before racing towards the door and shooting a back look at Megumi who was kicking Sanosuke in the ribs in order to wake the sleeping moocher up.

"Oh yeah! When Yahiko decides to show is face tell him from me he's dead for not waking me up!" With that Kaoru raced from her house out into the veranda and the yard. Running across the yard she barely made it to the Dojo before collasping in a panting heap next to the door. A car engine could be heard pulling into the yard and Kaoru felt a mixture of breathlessness and relief_. 'Made it...made it...before...Maeko...' _Out of the shiny car stepped a young woman with curly brown hair holding the hand of a ten year old girl. Maeko smiled shyly as her mother lead her up the yard to the Dojo door where Kaoru greeted them.

"H-Hi...w-welcome..." Gasped Kaoru trying to shoot a smile in between gasps for air. Maeko's mother looked at Kaoru taking in her worn out appearance.

"Are you okay Kaoru-san? We can wait for a little while if you like?" Offered the young lady politely. Kaoru shook her head.

"N-No...I'm...fine...just overslept...come in Maeko..." Smiled Kaoru as the young girl with short brown hair stepped forward. Maeko's mother smiled kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"I'll be in the car if you need me honey," She reassured before walking back towards the bright sleek black car. Maiko watched her go before she followed Kaoru into the Dojo. Kaoru smiled...she always liked one-to-one training sessions. It allowed her to grow closer to her pupils and gain better knowledge of their strengths and weaknesses. Maeko was a pleasent girl if a little nervous and shy. Walking over to the rack where bokkens where kept Kaoru picked up her one and then picked a training shinai for Maeko. The little girl smiled adjusting her brand new red gi.

"Right...we'll start with basic warm up's...could you give me say 100 swings?" Asked Kaoru sitting down to watch her students performance. Maeko stood timidly before swinging her shinai downwards. Kaoru watched with some level of pride as her student continued. Some swings where a little sloppy but there was some real improvement in Maeko. The girl had a lot of potential. Kaoru calmed herself feeling her frantic heart slow down. _'I made it...and Megumi's cleaning up the house...everything will be okay...'_

"That was great Maeko," Praised Kaoru as her student's face turned pink in delight, "There was just a couple of tiny mistakes but don't worry. You're doing really well...now if you'll just watch me closely I'll show you the correct formation of the next set of kata's you'll be doing." Kaoru stood up and Maeko sat down with her legs crossed and shinai laying on her lap watching attentaively as Kaoru began her demonstration.

All in all the lesson was quite a success. Kaoru got about halfway through with Maeko showing her the correct set up and swings. It was nice feeling that she was doing something useful. It was a real buzz...then when she was in the middle of showing Maeko how to use more defence in her technique the dojo door was slammed open. Kaoru jumped in surprise and then watched as Misao entered the Dojo. Her heart began to pound again but this time for a different reason...Misao looked like she was halfway through getting dressed with one braid done and a lilac blouse on, however her face was sweaty and her eyes were widened with panic and distress.

"Misao...whats wrong?" Asked Kaoru anxiously as her own fears surfaced. Was it her father...Kami-sama don't let it be her father. Kaoru started praying mentally before Misao opened her mouth.

"K-Kaoru...you...you need to get back quick...it's...it's.." Misao stopped to gain breath. Kaoru frowned and snapped in impatience at her cousins slowness to get to the point. If something was wrong...Kaoru needed to know. Maeko had stopped too, to watch the scene.

"Well what is it Misao?"

Misao finally gained enough breath and spoke gently but in an urgent tone.

"It's Yahiko. Kaoru...Yahiko's been taken for a ransom.

Kaoru's bokken clattered to the floor and her eyes widened in a mixture of disbelief and horror. For a few moments her heart stopped beating and her mouths traced the words.

"_How?"_

* * *

The atmosphere back at the Kamiya house was one of fear. Terror oozed in from every pore wandering through each room making itself at home along with it's good friend worry and anxiety. Megumi had taken to pacing up and down the room in frenzy refusing to sit down until Sanosuke physically forced her to. Kaoru sat in a daze on one of the chairs sitting staring into space. After walking Maeko back to her mother she'd came home. It still hadn't quite hit the system. Misao had promptly ran around to her Grandfathers to get him to alert the police and Kaoru's father. Kenshin stood in the corner watching the grim scene through narrowed eyes.

"How...how could this happen?" Murmured Kaoru dazedly, "Wh-what did the message say?"

Megumi reluctantly pushed the green button on the Kamiya answer machine. Koshijirou's voice filled the room: _This is the Kamiya household. Please leave a message after the beep - _There was a long beep before a rough male voice filled the air that sounded as slippery as eels.

"Hello Kamiya household...if you notice you're missing one member. We've got little Yahiko here with us and if you want to see him you'll be in Grimm's Tavern at precisely two o'clock with 150000 yen. If not we'll be sending bits of him home in bags.." The message ended and Kaoru let out a feeble choke while Sano cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Damn Yakuza...what the heck do they want with Yahiko anyway?" He growled. Megumi raised her head and snapped viciously in reply.

"Isn't it obvious? Yahiko made some sort of deal with them and now they've got him!" She said fiercely before shaking her head and staring at the carpet. Kaoru tried to digest this information but all that kept appearing was why? Why would Yahiko make a deal with the Yakuza...it didn't make any sense at all. She sighed wearily as Sanosuke spoke again in retort.

"Yeah well the Police won't make much difference. I know scum like them...they won't give Yahiko up unless they get the money and by then they'll be gone. Even if the Police storm the place they'll find plenty of Yakuza with guns and knifes ready to fight," Said Sanosuke gravely. Kaoru felt the elastic band around her heart tighten. Already she could see images of Yahiko perhaps bound to a chair with a gun at his head...but 1500000 yen? They didn't have that much money. They'd have to sell the house and dojo and that could take weeks. _'Yahiko...what have you done...'_

Just then the door opened to reveal Misao followed by Okina and the rest of the Aoi-ya staff. Okina looked unusually somber as he addressed the room putting a hand on Megumi's shoulder," Misao told us what happened. We've contacted the Police and their on their way around. We couldn't get a hold of Koshijiro but we left a message but I'm afraid to say that I don't know how much the Police will be able to do. Giving the current times and the fact that there were more Assassinations last night. All Police units will be working on that..."

"So basically your telling us we can't do a thing?" Snarled Sanosuke before standing up to his full, rather impressive height, "Well I'm not standing for that! I'm not just gonna sit here and wallow in self pity while Yahiko's with them. I'm going to get him!" Okina's gaze promptly snapped to Sano and Omasu moved over towards him nudging him back down.

"Sit down Sanosuke!" She hissed, "Okina wasn't finished yet!" Sanosuke reluctantly sat down as Okina continued is a quieter voice. He eyed Kenshin at the doorway suspiciously and Kaoru knew why. If they took action it wouldn't be of a legal kind and possibly much like the old Oniwabanshuu missons. Okina was obviously wary of how much he could trust Kenshin. Kaoru sighed feeling a knot in her stomach...she didn't want to confess that she'd told him but on the other hand...if it got Yahiko back she didn't care.

"He knows...Okina-san...Kenshin knows about Oniwabanshu," Said Kaoru quietly. The five member instantly looked outraged at Kaoru. Kaoru sighed tiredly but luckily Misao intervened on her behalf sitting up looking at her Grandfather with a firm green eyed gaze.

"Gramps...I trust Kenshin. He's a good person and he won't blab...will you Kenshin?" Asked Misao looking in Kenshin's direction. Kenshin nodded firmly before speaking in a firm tone Kaoru had never heard him use. It almost sounded cold and icy but at the same time it was sincere.

"No...I will not tell anyone about the Oniwabanshu Okina-san," Said Kenshin truthfully. Okina considered these words before looking at Misao.

"I trust my Granddaughter...Misao knows are important our secrecy is and if she trusts Kenshin-san then it's good enough for me," He said shrugging slightly. The rest of the Aoi-ya sighed in agreement shooting Kenshin furtive looks before sitting back down. Okina took this as a sign to continue, "The Police will be here any minute now...no doubt they will want to question each of you. This will waste a lot of time. We need to alert Koshijiro to the kidnapping of his son and we need to get to the Tavern without the Police interfering."

"Megumi will likely be first to be questioned...therefore she'll be the first free to go," Contiued Misao. Kaoru felt a slight thrill of excitement and adrenaline. It was like something of an action film...she was taking part in a break-out situation. It would have been much more exhilarating if her own brother was not the hostage. Instead Kaoru was filled with all sorts of nerves and doubts eating away at her, "The Police have no idea that Kenshin's here. It wasn't planned for him to come so Kenshin can make like he's just came around. He can go with Megumi to try and find Uncle Koshijiro."

"J-Just one glitch," Pointed out Kaoru bravely, "the Police will have contacted Otou-san won't they? I mean isn't it one of the first things they'll do?" Megumi nodded in agreement but Misao shifted doubtfully.

"Thats the thing...there were three assassinations last night at different points around the city. One of them was very near to where Uncle Koshijiro was staying. Communications will be down and like Gramps said. With there being so many assassination and all they won't have time for a call like this when national security is being threatened." Kaoru felt her stomach slid.

"In other words," Said Megumi bitterly, "They won't have time for us. The government will be more interested in it's own interests. Saving the strong...forgetting the rest of us." Misao nodded gloomily and Kaoru felt something simmer away inside her wrestling to get out. How dare...how dare the government turn it's back on her brother! How dare those stupid assassins go around killing people! It was fair!

"Thats wrong!" Snapped Kaoru furiously, "How can they...I mean the Government is here to serve us! Not the other way around!"

"Open your eyes Jou-chan, The governments see's it the complete opposite. Why else do you think that people are revolting?" Pointed out Sanosuke. Kaoru sank back into her seat her heart still pounding in a furious rage. Meanwhile Okina continued.

"Sad but true. What we fought for ten years ago is gone. Anyway Megumi you go with Kenshin. Try to get a hold of Koshijiro but if you can't go to the bank and withdraw as much money as possible. Feel free to use our accounts. Just get the amount of money...we might need it as a back up and insurance," Said Okina.

"What about us?" Asked Sano gesturing to him, Kaoru and Misao.

"You three stay here and keep the police busy. They'll want to question all three of you and after that you just stay here. If you like you can go with Megumi after she gets the money but the last thing we need is more people getting hurt. It's better the five of you stay away..." Said Okina. Misao's face instantly creased and turned red. Sanosuke shot to his feet.

"No way!" He protested.

"Yeah!" Agreed Misao, "I want in on it too! I'm a member of the Oniwabanshu too Gramps!"

"Misao...Sanosuke...listen to me. I'm not questioning how much you care for Yahiko but if you want to help don't put yourselves in danger..." Warned Okina, " That is my final word Misao."

Misao deflated but before she could squawk out another protest the doorbell rang. Megumi stood up mechanically and went out into the hall. A few moments later she returned with two police constables who instantly flashed their badges.

"Hostage negotiator Kiroshi Daiko. This is my partner who works with the Police Ruriko Sumiko...we're here concerning one Kamiya Yahiko," Announced Daiko who was a tall lean man with a neatly trimmed beard. Megumi stood up and spoke first.

"I'm his older sibling Kamiya Megumi..."

"Right...we'll need to hear the evidence and ask you a few questions Megumi-san. We understand you were in charge when Yahiko was taken," Said Sumiko taking out a small notepad. Megumi nodded and the female sergent lead her off into a seperate room from the rest. Daiko scanned the room.

"Is there anyone else who was here at the time? Anyone who might know anything?"

Kaoru, Sanosuke and Misao tentatively raised their hands. The Police agent nodded.

"We'll need to speak to you three...what about you?" He asked shooting a look in Kenshin's direction. It was Okina who answered the Police sergent.

"This is Himura Kenshin...a friend of the family who came over after hearing what happened to Yahiko. If you'll excuse me officer but I must be going now...I'm going to try and get a hold of any relatives and then I'm going to the temple to pray for my Grandchild's cousin," Said Okina serenly. Daiko did not look entirely convinced but nonetheless he couldn't hold Okina or anyone else there. He nodded and they left but not before Okina gave Misao a quick hug. Then all Kaoru could do was sit and wait with her nerves boiling up inside her. Some hot tears tinged her eyes...maybe now she was only beginning to notice how much she'd miss her brother if he was gone. All they did was argue...but still Kaoru loved him. The thought of not hearing him yell another insult was heartbreaking. She listened as the Police officer played the message again. The worlds sounded cruel and cold. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder...she looked up to see a pair of sympathetic lilac eyes.

"Thanks..." Murmured Kaoru thickly.

"Right...thank you Megumi-san," Said Sumiko leading Megumi out of the opposite room which happened to be the kitchen. Megumi nodded before speaking.

"I-I...I'd like to go...and...v-visit my Mothers...g-grave is that's alright...I-I...think I just need to..." Megumi was cut off by a sob. Sumiko nodded patting the apparently tearful Megumi on the shoulder giving her a look of pity. Kaoru watched with mild interest. If Megumi was going to use her mother as an excuse then things were getting bad.

"Of course...perfectly understandable dear..." Megumi nodded accepting the female Sergent's handkerchief to blow her nose on. Then without further ado she grabbed Kenshin by the arm and lead him from the room. A few moments later the car could be heard leaving the yard. _'So...' _Thought Kaoru anxiously, _'Now it all begins...'_

"Kamiya Kaoru...you're next dear..."

* * *

At mid-day that day on the mainstreet of Kyoto it would have been adivisable to steer clear of the road for a storm was hurling down it in the form of a black car and one Kamiya Megumi. She didn't discriminate. Young or old, Local or foreigner they all got the same. They all got ranover if they dared to slow her down. The speed of her car was unmatched causing many a motorist to swear loudly and swurve to avoid her. The usual calm and compossed Doctor had vanished and been replaced with a highroad maniac. Megumi cursed loudly and slammed on the breaks as she nearly crashed into the vehicle in front.

_'Got to get to the bank...then I must find Otou-san...' _She drummed her fingers on the wheel impatiently as the traffic lights switched to red. She didn't have time to be sitting there...she had to do something. This was all her fault...she was older one and she promised her mother she'd look after the others. _'A fine job i've done...' _She thought bitterly. Anger and frustration clouded her usually clear judgement. All she cared for was getting her little brother back. Hell hath no fury like an older sibling scorned. Outside and around her the traffic went at it's usual congested speed. It was after-all lunch hour. Megumi felt like screaming. Beside her Kenshin eyed her half in sympathy and half in fear.

"Megumi-dono...maybe you should-"

Megumi ignored him and howled in frustration as a nearby car over took her. Furiously beeping the horn she sped out and nearly collided with an oncoming bus. Megumi rolled down her window and vented her frustration by yelling a lot of swear words and well chosen insults to the bus driver.

"Get the hell off the road! This is an emergency!" She screeched uncharacteristically. She wasn't the usual calm Megumi who would normally have made a few well placed coments and a stragetic smile. She was acting in a way that she always avoided. She was acting emotionally unstable and yelling useless insults. She didn't care. She didn't care anymore at all. There was no Megumi just a seriously angry sister who didn't know who to be more angry at. Herself or Yahiko. _'How could he do this to us?! After what happened to me how the hell could he go and be so selfish! When I get a hold of him..' _Then the nasty voice in the back of her head chimed she might never get a hold of him. That made Megumi even more anxious and frustrated at the traffic.

She punched furiously at the radio to try and jam out her thoughts. A cheesy love song came on and Megumi bashed the buttons again until finally the news came on.

_"Today marks the brutal triple murder investigation of the assassinations of Wen Onji, Akiryo Lei and Aino Mamoru. Police investigators along with Governmental enforcements are all over the scenes." _Megumi swore under breath vowing to destroy any Hitokiri she found. Her behaviour was beginning to alarm herself. She hadn't acted like such since she was fifteen. When the cars started moving she followed until finally she reached the bank carpark and stopped the car. She opened the door and inhaled a deep breath trying to calm herself as she went up to the cash deposit machine. She undid her purse to reveal two credit cards. Punching them into the machine she promptly withdrew all the cash she could until she was left with a bag full of notes_. 'Please let this be enough...I can't withdraw much more..._' She felt sick...what she was looking at was Kaoru, Yahiko's and Misao's university funds...

_'It doesn't matter...only they do..._' Megumi consoled herself as she sat back in the car shoving the bag of cash into Kenshin's arms. She revved up the engine and drove out of the car park. Now all she had to do was get to her Father and tell him. Megumi felt her pride shrivel up...how was she meant to explain that Yahiko had been taking hostage under her watch? Some big sister she was...she couldn't even protect her kid brother. She ignored the feelings though and drove through Kyoto for fifteen minutes until she reached an area swarmed with police cars. Yellow tape was out everywhere and Megumi stepped out of the car and ran up to a nearby officer.

"I'm sorry M'am but this is an issue of national-"

"I need to see my father! It's urgent and he's inside there!" Shouted Megumi gesturing to the roped off building.

"I'm sorry but that isn't possible. All civilians are being interogated. It's a standard proceedure but if you're willing to wait a few hours then-" The Police man stopped as Megumi let out a roar of anger that caused many people in vincity to turn and look appalled at the lack of propritey. Kenshin placed a hand on Megumi's shoulders.

"Megumi-dono..." He said softly, "We should go back to the house to get Kaoru-dono, Sanosuke and Misao-dono. Sessha knows your upset and angry Megumi-dono but you must focus on what needs doing de-gozaru." Megumi nodded shakily. Yes...she was being silly. How could she be becoming so foolish? _'I must be going insane or Kaoru's finally rubbing off on me...' _She backed away and apologised before entering the car.

_'Yahiko...I must focus on him and forget my emotions. I can't afford clouded judgement right now...'_

* * *

Kaoru was thankful that her interogation was not at all threatening. In fact Sumiko did as much as possible to make Kaoru feel at ease which included making her a cup of rather strong herbal tea. The questions she asked where put forward in a kind polite manner and they were fairly easy to answer. What had Kaoru been doing that night? Had she noticed anything off with Yahiko? Had he mentioned anything to her? What time did she notice he was gone at? Kaoru answered them all as honestly as possible but her mind was far from reassured...she felt physically sick. After ten minutes she left the kitchen and sank into the couch as Sanosuke was called through to the kitchen.

The worst part was not knowing. Kaoru needed to know if Yahiko was alright...was he cooped up in a room with a gun to his head terrified for his life? Was perhaps Okina-san and everyone else at Grimm's Tavern by now trying to negotiate and use their influence of the past to get Yahiko back? Or had they turned to physical force by now...were they all too perhaps fighting for their lives. Kaoru sank her head into her arms.

Finally after half an hour everyone had been questioned and the Police agents were now setting up units around the Tavern encase things got ugly. Apparently now all they could do was wait. Hah...wasn't that always the way in the horror movies where the victims waited for news of their beloved ones. How ironic that merely twelve hours ago she though she was feeling sick due to Sweeny Todd and his razor. Well that was small compared to what she felt now. Misao did not seem to be coping much better and Sanosuke was pacing the room wearing holes into the carpet utter threats under his breath. Then the Police left the room to discuss the next course of action and Misao finally spoke.

"Right...that's them finished. I say we sneak out of here and go to Gramps and the others. I'm sick of sitting here like a cold turkey," Complained Misao. Kaoru felt her heart lurch. She couldn't let her little cousin go to a tavern full of alocoholics.

"No," Hissed Kaoru, "Okina-san said we should wait here for Kenshin and Megumi."

"Aren't you sick of waiting here Kaoru? I want to know what's happening to Gramps and Yahiko. You stay here if you want but don't expect me too!" Snapped Misao in an accusing tone. Sanosuke stood up and nodded in agreement.

"I'm with the weasel. Waiting here for news just isn't my thing," Said Sanosuke. Kaoru felt something like despair.

"Listen...if Megumi comes back here and finds us gone she's going to flip! And what about Otou-san!" Reminded Kaoru hopeful that perhaps her two friends would see sense. Misao on the other hand seemed determinded to go through with her insane plan.

"Megumi will know where we are Kaoru...and your Father won't exactly want to sit around the house either while his son is in danger. I'm an Oniwabanshu ninja and I'm going to go help my Gramps," Said Misao proudly.

"Help? With what Misao...you have no weapons or anything! Just see sense for once!" Barked Kaoru.

Misao smiled secretly as she withdrew a kunai from her pocket. Kaoru eyed the blade feeling her stomach lurch. So this was how serious her cousin was. Serious enough to take her most deadly weapon. What was Kaoru going to do? Her mind was split between staying here and waiting for the comfort of her sister or going and actually acting like a Kenjutsu master for once. She groaned...she was absolutely terrified...but..._yahiko..._

"So are you with us or what Jou-chan?" Asked Sanosuke. Kaoru sighed not quite believing what she was about to say.

"Fine...just let me get my bokken."

* * *

"They left? I was under the impression that it was the Police's job to look after civilians! Not to just let them wander off," Stated Megumi coldly as the two officers in front of her tried to nudge in their excuses. Daiko seemed enraged that three teenagers had managed to escape his watch while Sumiko was a little more sympathetic.

"Yes but generally we help when we're needed. It was quite plain that your sister and her friends thought they could take the law into their own hands," Snapped Daiko. Megumi felt rage bubble within her but this time she managed to restrain her temper and instead pointed at the door.

"Get out," She ordered. The expressions on the Negiotier's face couldn't have been more shocked. He recovered quickly and looked for a moment like he'd quite like to slap Megumi. Megumi didn't care. This was her house, "You should be at the crime scene along with the rest of your squad. Not loitering about my house. I think you should leave." Daiko opened his mouth to protest but Sumiko touched him on the arm.

"She's right Daiko-san. I don't think we're of anymore use here. We'd be better getting back to the team to see what's being done," Said Sumiko. Megumi shot the female agent a thankful look. With that the officer made a short announcement on his radio before leaving. Once Megumi heard the door click shut she fell to her knee's on the floor clenching her fists. _'How could they have been so stupid! Now their all in danger!' _Tears began to fall down her cheeks. She'd failed.

"I've failed..." She murmured.

"Megumi-dono you haven't failed at anything. Kaoru-dono and the others left because they wanted to help...there was nothing you could have done..." Said Kenshin comfortingly. Megumi shook her head. She'd promised her mother she'd take care of the family and a fine mess she'd went and made of it. Her father was stuck halfway across the city ignorant of what was happening while her baby brother was being held hostage. Megumi knew Kenshin was right...there was nothing she could have done to stop Kaoru from leaving but there was still something she could do to ensure her safe return along with Yahiko's. Her stomach clenched painfully and the thought was enough to send her reeling.

"I know Ken-san...but there's still something I can do," Said Megumi forcing back the tears. She looked up at the schoolboy. His eyes were widened curiously but he too seemed more pale than usual. She could tell he wasn't much going to like her plan.

"You must understand...this is difficult for me to talk about..." Began Megumi in a quiet voice, "But when I was a teenager...well there's no other words for it. I was a nightmare. I'd stay out late all night. I'd skip school. I hung about with a really bad crowd. I guess you could say it was my immature way of rebelling against the world because it had killed my mother."

"Everyone makes mistakes Megumi-dono..." Kenshin stated but Megumi shook her head and interrupted him.

"I know...but I was cruel. Towards my Father...and I was disrespectful. Well the crowd I was involved in did everything. They drank, smoked and took drugs...and well I was pressured into dealing drugs. I did it once but then I backed out realising how awful I'd become...but by then it was too late. The gang I was with wouldn't accept no for an answer. They forced me too...but I'd had enough. I told the Police and got them all arrested," Confessed Megumi remembering very well how terrifying an ordeal it had been, "I decided to turn my life around the day I walked out of that station. Anyway besides the point...it wasn't only drug dealing they wanted me to do...and well...I'm betting a lot of them are in the Yakuza now...maybe there's something I can do to get Yahiko back..."

"No! Megumi-dono that's not an option," Said Kenshin firmly his eyes widening in shock, "You worked so hard to turn your life around and repent for what you did. If you go back down that road now...then it'll all be for nothing!"

"What other choice do I have?" Sobbed Megumi, "My family...I swore to my Mother I'd protect them! At any cost...and if this is the price that has to be paid then so be it!"

"No." Said Kenshin in a stern voice, "Listen...Kaoru, Misao and Sanosuke will be alright so long as their together. We need to continue with Okina-san's plan. We need to be waiting outside that Tavern encase they need us." Megumi nodded standing up.

"Your right Ken-san...I'm sorry I've been so foolish." Said Megumi wiping her eyes.

"It's alright...you must care a lot about your family de-gozaru," Said Kenshin sincerely.

"Yes...I do."

* * *

"Right...so now what?" Asked Kaoru staring at the grubby dingy pub. Undercover Police cars where lined up outside the street disguised as casual vehicles. Men stood in the street facaded as normal civilians but Kaoru guessed they were there ready at a moments notice to storm the place. She shivered as her Misao and Sanosuke crouched in some long grass behind the Tavern.

"Over there...there's a window open," Hissed Misao pointing at the window hanging open at the back of the Tavern. Kaoru eyed it nervously. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was pounding against her ribcadge in fear. Maybe this perhaps was not such a good idea. There were too many things that could go wrong the least of which was being spotted by the police.

"It could lead anywhere," Pointed out Kaoru, "The last place we want to end up is the bar room."

"Uh Jou-chan you really don't go to a lot of pubs do you?" Inquired Sanosuke. Kaoru shot him a glare and he raised his hands eyeing the bokken in her other hand, "Alright! I'm just saying that the bar is always at the front of the pub. I'm betting that window leads into the toilets.

"If your betting on toilets Sano, then I'm betting on the bar," Said Kaoru firmly. Misao rolled her eyes at the two before she ran forward. Hidden from view by the rest of the Pub she peeped through the window. Kaoru held her breath but sighed as her cousin turned around and grinned mouthing -" It's the bathroom."

"You owe me Jou-chan," Smirked Sanosuke as they both ran up to the window following Misao. The gymnast slipped through the window easily while Kaoru required a leg up from Sanosuke. Instead the bathroom was the poorest kept toilet facilities Kaoru had ever seen. The window lead into a toilet cubicle and Kaoru didn't have the courage to look at the U-bend but instead she followed Misao into the rest of the room. Faint blue tiles were hanging off the walls. The sinks were cracked and the mirror's looked like they'd been punched a few times. The whole place smelled heavily of amoneia and made Kaoru want to gag. Misao creapt up to the door and perked her ears before sliding it open. Sano landed with the grace of an elephant into the bathroom earning himself a look of death from Misao.

"It's alright...hallway is empty..." She whispered. Kaoru nodded gripping her bokken tightly. Maybe she could just imagine she was back at the Dojo and this was one big elaborate training scheme. Her bokken as much as she loved it would not defect bullets. Yet it was some form of comfort as they walked down the deserted corridor hardly daring to breath.

"Where do you think they have Yahiko?" Asked Kaoru quietly to Misao who seemed to be taking the mission in her stride she did it everyday. Kaoru could only marvel at her cousin's bravery. It was taking a lot of effort for Kaoru not to start shaking.

"In the basement...that's where they have em in the movies," She replied.

"This isn't a movie Weasel," Snapped Sanosuke.

"Whatever...wait I think I hear talking!" Exclaimed Misao running softly across the tiled floor until she was at a door opposite them at the end of the hall. Kaoru had to hold her breath against the stench of alcohol and cigarette's the place was radiating yet she too could hear the familiar voice of Okina. She felt her heart lift joyfully.

"We're not asking. We're telling. Let the boy go or you face us." Kaoru could hear the definite note of fierceness in Okina's voice. Misao slipped open the door ever so slightly just so they could a view of the Oniwabanshu. The Yakuza numbered at around twenty while the Oniwabanshu were only five but Okina was standing his ground. The leader (recognisable because he was the one twirling the gun) snorted.

"Or what old man? We've got guns and more men here ready at the snap of a finger. And this ain't just about the kid anymore or I'd let you have the runt. This is about respect...nobody disrespects the Yakuza of Kyoto!" He growled earning cheers of approval from his drunken friends.

"And nobody disrespects the Oniwabanshu! Let the kid go or you'll face us!" Declared Omasu proudly causing all onlookers to raise their eyebrows in shock. Kaoru noticed how Misao's eyes sparkled for a minute. Kaoru too felt exceedingly proud of her little cousins relatives. The words too had produced a reaction. Many of the Yakuza had spluttered and were now looking doubtful. Even the leader seemed slightly put off. Kaoru could hardly believe what was happening though...It was remarkably like a scene from a movie but not nearly as good or fun. In the movie it didn't show how frightened the heroine was...she just went in there and fought the bad guys. Real life was much less fun.

"Now...let's everyone all play nicely," Said the leader in a much sleeker tone, "You want the boy. Good...you can have him...but we in return want our money. We'll even lower the price a little...140000 yen? Do we have a deal?"

"No deal," Said Omasu coldly.

"Then...we have a problem." Said the leader, "Because as great as you people are at fighting you cannot deny the odds are against you. We have ten gunmen in our midst...you have only a few blades. You can see that you'll at least loose a few of your members and it would be a shame for the legend of the Oniwabanshu to end in a grubby tavern over some miserable boys life."

Kaoru felt her heart sink. There was no way around this...they were outnumbered. And guns...well it was physically impossible to outrun bullets. Misao was now showing some visible sign of fear as she bit the bottom of her lip. Sanosuke lowered his head and shook it. Kaoru felt her hands tremble...

"What...what do we do?" Asked Misao suddenly looking at Kaoru. Kaoru stared in surprise. Up until now Misao had appeared completely in charge of everything...but now she was asking Kaoru? Kaoru had no idea...she wanted to run yes but it would be cowardly to leave Yahiko and Okina.

"Misao...I don't know..." Murmured Kaoru watching through the crack as the leader answered his mobile. His face paled and he hung up without uttering a word. Kaoru stared hopefully...the leader did seem generally afraid of something. Perhaps it was the Police ringing up to make arrangements.

"Right...right," Stammered the gunman as if talking to himself before he addressed his peers, "Let the kid go! They can have him!" The men around them squawked in protest. Misao and Kaoru hugged but Kaoru felt unnerved. Why the sudden change of heart? Sanosuke too looked suspicious.

"What! Enji what the hell are you playing at?! The cops are outside and everything!" Shouted one man but he was drowned out by Enji's frantic yells.

"Those are orders from the boss! Let the kid go or we've all had it anyway!" He screamed. Kaoru watched as a struggling Yahiko was dragged on to the scene. She felt her heart sag in relief. Apart from a few bruises Yahiko seemed fine. He was certainly trying to launch himself at his attackers even though his wrists were tied. Okina grabbed Yahiko and nodded before he and the other members left the bar unharmed. After they'd left and the door had slammed shut Enji collasped into a seat pale face.

"You moron! The Police will be all over this place like a rash now!" Snapped one man.

"Then run. Better that then let the boss get a hold of you," Retorted Enji.

Kaoru tapped Misao on the shoulder.

"Come on. We need to get out of here..." She whispered. Misao and Sanosuke nodded and they retreated back down the corridor. Once safely in the toilets Sanosuke yawned loudly.

"Well that was a waste of time." He said. Kaoru scowled as she hoisted herself up on the window-ledge. She just wanted out of the bar so she could see her brother. She wanted out before anybody noticed they were in there. Somehow without the Oniwabanshu there she doubted they'd be so merciful. Once she was safely on the grass and out of reach of the Tavern along with Sanosuke and Misao.

_'That...was...strange...I hope I never have to do something like that again...'_Prayed Kaoru.

* * *

"That," Said an icy voice, "Was a very smart move."

The Boss of the Yakuza hung up his phone. He was visibly shaking. No doubt the police would be storming the Tavern in a few minutes and he'd like nothing better than to run and get out but he wasn't in a position to do so. The office of Grimm's Tavern was dimly lit but it couldn't have been more different from the rest of the place. It held a marble fireplace and a set of bookshelves. A polished oak desk and even a few chairs. The room screamed luxury and even the curtains had large velvet drapes. The boss took a gulp of the drink in front of him. Behind him hidden in the shadows his unwanted guest lingered.

"Why...just a kid...why would you of all people be interested..." He gulped hardly daring to look behind him. When the voice answered him again it was inches away from him. He plucked the courage to look. After-all to be the boss of the cities largest gang network you required a certain amount of nerve. But as soon as he met the pair of bright amber eyes his legs turned to jelly.

"I have my own reasons...and if I had my own way you would be dead right now," He said impassively, "But as it happens this must be your lucky day because I'm off duty. Your going to stay here until the Police come for you...and if you don't then I will personally hunt you down and next time I won't be caring about being off duty...do we have an understanding?" The Boss nodded.

"Good. You put that family through a lot of suffering today...but I should mention that if you tell the Police about this then I might be forced to pay you a visit in Prison," With that The Boss of the Yakuza watched as the figure leaped agily onto the windowsill before jumping. It wasn't until several seconds after he'd disappeared that the Boss sagged in relief and finished his drink. The prospect of Prison was not such a big scare...he had plenty of connections to ensure he managed to escape again. He even had time to pour himself another drink while waiting. About five minutes later his office door was forcefully pushed open to reveal four police men.

"Takeda Kanryu. Your under arrest for the ordered kidnapping of Kamiya Yahiko and for illegal drug dealing. You do not have to say anything-"

"But what you say may be taken as evidence," Finished Kanryu standing up smartly as they put the cuffs on him and lead him outside. On the way into the Police van he noticed something. Of course there was that brat hugging his sister - the girl with the gii on but then he noticed the person standing smiling next to her. The red hair..._'Kami-sama!' _Kanryu stared in shock as the familiar face looked up. His eyes met with Kanryu's and Kanryu gulped. He understood now...understood very well. He averted his gaze until he noticed the woman.

_'Ah Megumi...my favourite dealer...until you landed me in prison!' _With that he entered the van. He'd be back on the streets the next day with a false name. Even the upper class needed a drug dealer and someone who dealt with the shades of life. Yes..._'Until then Megumi...I won't go near you while the Battousai is there...but soon...he'll slip up...and then I'll pay you another visit...'_

* * *

**At 9,400 words this is officially the longest chapter I have ever written! I hope you enjoyed it and please review...I think you owe me reviews. Anyhow I'll explain how Kenshin got from Megumi to the office in the next chapter which will thankfully be shorter.**

** I also have a favour to ask to any Avatar fans that might read this. I'm needing some pictures drawn for a new fic I'm writing. I would really appreciate it if perhaps somebody would volunteer or tell me of someone who would be willing to draw a few for me? **

**Anyway I'm offically tired out.**

**R&R**

**Bluemoon out xxx**


	9. A Close Call

********

Of Secrets and Lies

_Chapter Nine_

**A close call**

* * *

After the incident with Yahiko the Kamiya Family had much to discuss. Such as why Yahiko had to go to such drastic measures to ensure money. There was a lot of anger on Megumi and Kaoru's part but in the end the issue was resolved when they realised just how sorry Yahiko was. While Kaoru, Sanosuke and Misao were inside the building it turned out that Megumi and Kenshin had arrived shortly following their break in mission. While Megumi had stood watch Kenshin had went to speak to the Police on her behalf. There was no need though as ten minutes later Yahiko came out of the building unarmed. A few minutes later Takeda Kanyru left Grimm's Tavern in cuffs. Koshijiro arrived some time after relieved that his only son was completely safe.

And so rainy November gave way to icy December. Megumi went back to Aizu for a month before she would return home for Christmas. Although unlikely to ever forget her brother's kidnapping after a few weeks Kaoru decided not to dwell on it. The Dojo had gained a new pupil so it looked like things would finally turn out okay. The whole of Kyoto's mood seemed to lift as various religious ceremonies approached. The whole city was lit up with winter lights and the build up to various celebrations such as Christmas, Hanukkah. One of the good sides of being such a big city was the diversity. Yet somehow during the festivities everyones mood lifted. Thus it was on the fourth of December - a month later Kaoru found herself walking out of the school gates into the hail.

She zipped up her jacket as tight as possible trying to salvage the warmth. Already her hair was soaking plastered to her face as drops of moisture dripped down the back of her neck. She was forced to stare at the ground as hail stone stung her eyes if she looked up. The icy wind was battering her body as she tried to grip onto her schoolbag to prevent it blowing away_. 'We couldn't get snow could we? No it had to be horrible, miserable stinking hail! Urgh! Whatever happened to a white christmas?_' On that note she tried to walk forward annoyed at the irony. Assassinations during the last month had decreased so Kaoru had tried to push for her right to walk home. Koshijiro had finally relented so long as she didn't walk alone. Now Kaoru was beginning to wish she'd never bothered as she stared enviously at the pupils boarding the school bus.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru turned around and was faced with a pair of worn out trainers visibly recognisable as Kenshin's. She smiled and dared to look up and then promptly glared. She thought she was freezing with her jacket but Kenshin wasn't even wearing one? Did he have a desire to catch hypothermia and spend the festive month in the local hospital?

"Kenshin! You baka you're not wearing a jacket!" She yelled over the wind. Kenshin smiled sheepishly under her firm gaze trying not to make Kaoru any angrier.

"Gomen Kaoru-dono...it..it...didn't appear that Sessha would need a jacket. It wasn't hailing this morning..." Said Kenshin feebly earning himself a whack over the head from Kaoru whose hands were like ice cubes.

"Not need one this morning? It was freezing! Honestly don't you have any sense at all! Urgh!" Shouted Kaoru furiously as she stomped down the steps. Across the road through the blur of frozen droplets she strained her eyes trying desperately to peer for her father's car. She was hoping that perhaps he'd notice the weather and take mercy upon her. Clearly she was wrong as no cars came.

"Great...now I have to walk home," Groaned Kaoru thinking of the fifteen minute walk in the hail. She'd probably arrive home resembling a drowned rat. _'First thing I'll do is get a nice hot shower and then changed into a pair of clean fluffy pyjama's so I can curl up on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate and a good old Disney movie...if Yahiko doesn't hog the TV...'_ She sighed tugging at her jacket.

"We could go back to my house if you like Kaoru-dono. It's only a five minute walk de-gozaru," Offered Kenshin. Kaoru jerked in surprise. She'd never actually been inside Kenshin's house. Mostly he just came to her house or the Aoi-ya. _'Still is it appropriate? Going unescorted to a mans house? It's not like I have Misao or Yahiko with me...' _Thought Kaoru but then she took in Kenshin's drowned appearence and snorted. Coupled with her own wetness she'd take his house any day. Besides she was curious. _'Beats getting soaked.'_

"Yeah okay," Said Kaoru brightly. Kenshin smiled as she followed him across the road in the opposite direction from her usual home route. Her mind was buzzing already with curiosity. What would his house look like? She knew he was a neat freak since she caught him trying to clean the store room in Home Economics. Frankly it had put Kaoru off school food...there was stuff in there dated from 1997 ten years previous. Kaoru stared at him with interest...his hair too was plastered to his face and his school shirt had gone nearly see through with the rain.

"So...has your Uncle given you many jobs lately?" Asked Kaoru striking up some conversation as they rounded the corner and the school turned out of sight. Kenshin shook his head.

"No...it's been fairly quiet lately," Said Kenshin casually before asking, "Anyway what did you think of Nagoyaki-dono's homework assignment Kaoru-dono?"

"Oh that," Said Kaoru, "It's not too bad. I mean It's just a quiz on food hygene but the school isn't one to talk! Some of the stuff in that store room was mouldy! That's hardly hygenic!" She exclaimed as Kenshin let out a low chuckle of amusement.

"It certainly made this one think twice before eating that pizza yesterday," Chuckled Kenshin.

"And here I thought it was because I burned the crust," Admitted Kaoru.

"No, I like your cooking Kaoru-dono," Said Kenshin as Kaoru's face split into a wide smile. She knew he was only saying it to be kind but still. It made a nice change from the usual 'Kaoru what the heck is this?!' that she got from Yahiko, Sanosuke or Misao. Still somehow Sanosuke would always eat her food...apparently wasting food was against his code of moocher honour.

As they turned down Crossroad Crescent a few minutes later Kaoru was visibly shaking with the cold. Her skin seemed to have reached a sub-zero temperature and she could feel herself sneezing. She was going to come down with the mother of all colds. Just what she needed...a blocked up nose and a headache. How attractive was she? Furthermore she wouldn't be able to teach encase she passed it on to any of the students. Still despite her condition Kaoru stared at the houses down Crossroad Crescent. Most of them were bungalow's with neatly trimmed lawns and a few shrubs. The type elderly couples retired too. Still Kenshin smiled happily leading Kaoru up to one of the houses that was painted a pale blue. Kaoru eyed it taking in every detail from the manicured lawn to the wide windows.

"Kenshin...how did you manage to afford this place?" Asked Kaoru as Kenshin took out his house key from his pocket to unlock the door. A few moments later after she'd wiped her feet on the mat Kaoru entered the welcoming warmth. The hallway was pale green with a soft red carpet. Four doors lead off into various rooms which Kaoru guessed where the Bathroom, bedrooms and other rooms. She shrugged off her soaking jacket to reveal a wringing wet blouse. Every ounce of her seemed to be wet. Her socks felt like they'd been dragged through a pond.

"My adopted Father paid for it. My uncle helps me with the rent money in exchange for a few jobs that he does," Said Kenshin taking off Kaoru's jacket and hanging it up in a cupboard. Kaoru nodded shivering on the spot. Kenshin watched her in alarm.

"Your going to come down with a cold Kaoru-dono if you don't change your clothes," Said Kenshin seriously. Kaoru rolled her eyes. Well it wasn't like she carried a spare set of clothes on her. Normally she would have changed at home but it wasn't really an option here.

"Well it's not like I carry a spare set of clothes in my school bag Kenshin," Pointed out Kaoru sarcastically. Kenshin smiled understandingly.

"Sessha knows. If you like though you can get a shower...and well...um...you could use my clothes while I dry yours on the radiator," Offered Kenshin his cheeks blushing a colour that almost out-smarted his hair. Kaoru stood with her mout hanging open. _'Wear...Kenshins...clothes? Would they even fit? I mean he's so skinny...um...oh Kami-sama what do I say?_Kaoru felt her cheeks burn.

"Um...er...um...okay...if you think they'll fit," Blushed Kaoru ranting before she narrowed her eyes. Megumi had warned though about men who took girls back to their houses. Obviously Kenshin wasn't the type but still...he was male. That was enough conviction in itself, "But only for a little while! And I want some that fits...and no looking when I'm in the shower!" She warned.

"N-No...Kaoru-Dono...this one respects your privacy that he does," Gulped Kenshin. Kaoru smiled in satisfaction. It wouldn't do for any funny thoughts to enter his head. Besides having a shower was probably the most sensible course of action if she wanted to avoid a flu. Megumi would be proud of her. Kenshin stood nervously before leading Kaoru down the hall through a door on the left. Inside was a small but perfectly clean white tiled bathroom. The sink was marble to match the toilet and the shower/bath. There was a towel rack displaying a few fluffy towels and next to the windowsill lined up perfectly were items such as shaving foam, toothpaste and even a small comb.

"You work the shower like this Kaoru-dono," Instructed Kenshin pulling back the shower curtain pressing a button. Water started spurting out. Then he pulled the red lever to heat the water up. Then smiling awkwardly he stepped back. Kaoru nodded...why was he still standing there.

"Kenshin! Unless you plan on watching me which I suggest you do only as a method of suicide get out!" Snapped Kaoru.

"Oro! Hai Kaoru dono!" Said Kenshin racing from the room. Kaoru grinned and then locked the door before peeling off her wet clothes. Large amounts of cold water sloshed along the floor and Kaoru winced every time her icy fingers came into contact with the rest of her skin. Still a part of her couldn't take this in...she was having a shower...at Kenshin's house! She could only imagine what Misao would say...or worse Tae and Sae...or even worse then that Megumi! Still it wasn't like she wanted to freeze. As soon as she stepped into the shower and felt the warm water hit her skin she sighed in relief feeling it take away her chills.

Then she stared around her. The shower curtain had patterns of penguins...that was sort of funny. She giggled before looking to the little rack that displayed soap, shower gel, shampoo and conditioner. She'd always wondered what Kenshin used on his hair...well now she got to find out. She picked up the yellow Shampoo bottle and eyed it. It was the new O-Sham range. It was quite expensive stuff...she flipped the lid open and sniffed it curiously...that would explain the lavendar scent around his hair. She squirted out a drop and rubbed it into her hair. Kenshin wouldn't mind...besides he wasn't going to noice. After she'd washed her hair and then conditioned it she washed herself with shower gel. Once she was quite happy she was clean and fresh she switched the shower off and then moaned as her feet connected with the cold tiled floor.

Grabbing a fluffy purple towel she squeezed out the excess moisture from her hair and then used it to mop up the floor. Then she picked up the green towel and wrapped it around her body thankful it came to her knee's preventing any embarassment. Bundling together her wet cold clothes she hid objects like her underwear from sight before shouting.

"Kenshin! I'm out of the shower...um...clothes please!" She yelled. A few moments later she opened the door and accepted the warm dry clothes being offered to her. Shutting it again she picked up the overly large red T-Shirt. Putting on her underwear she then put on the T-Shirt...it came down past her knee's but it was warm and comfortable. The navy blue pajama type trousers were very baggy. Once she was dressed she opened the door and walked into the hall. It was empty...which door lead to the sitting room? Pushing open one experimentally she found herself looking at a bedroom.

The walls were painted blue. In the corner there was a single bed neatly made up with pale blue blankets. A desk was up against the wall with a laptop on top while above it the walls were lined with shelves and books. One oak wardrobe stood in the corner next to a chest of draws and finally for some reason a large black filing cabinet. Kaoru stared curiously before shutting the door and turning towards the remaining two doors. Choosing one she found herself in what could only be the sitting room. Two cream couches sat opposite each other divided by a coffee table which had a bowl of fruit on it. A large fireplace stood behind the couches and TV sat near the opposite wall next to a black cab net. The floor was the same red carpet as the hall.

Kaoru entered the room peering around like she had done with all the others. From another room she could hear Kenshin clattering about. Padding across the carpet she sat down on one of the couches before something caught her eye on the coffee table. She would have missed it next to the bowl of fruit but she picked it up and eyed it with intrigue. _'A black envelope...wonder who it's from. It doesn't look like a bill...' _Kaoru twirled it...it had no address. How odd. Yet she supposed it wasn't her place to open Kenshin's mail. Sighing she set it back down on the table. A few moment later Kenshin entered the room balancing two cups of hot chocolate. Kaoru grinned as he sat down...he too was changed into a baggy blue shirt and a pair of black baggy trousers. His hair was out of it's ponytail and hanging loosely around his shoulders.

"Thank you," Said Kaoru taking a sip of her hot chocolate. It was creamy...just how she liked it. She smiled and then giggled pointing at Kenshin's mouth, "You have chocolate all around your mouth!" Kenshin smiled shyly before wiping it away.

"Oh...this was here for you," Said Kaoru picking up the envelope which was hidden from Kenshin's view by the fruit bowl. Kenshin accepted it wordlessly and his expression was unreadable. Kaoru took another sip before setting her cup down watching as Kenshin stuffed the letter into his pocket.

"From my Uncle," Said Kenshin shortly.

"Oh...another job?" Asked Kaoru with mild interest. Kenshin nodded and Kaoru decided not to push the issue any further. Then another topic of conversation popped to mind, "So Kenshin...where are you spending Christmas and New Year? At your Uncles or are you going to visit your father?" At this Kenshin lowered his head.

"Um...Sessha is spending Christmas here Kaoru-dono," Admitted Kenshin in a level voice. Kaoru's eyebrows raised. _'Here...alone...by himself?' _The Kenjutsu instructor could hardly contemplate such a thought. All her Christmases where spent surrounded by family. Sanosuke would come to stay and Megumi would arrive home. Misao would hardly ever leave the house and the rest of the Aoi-ya gang were in and out all the time. Christmas was the time of year when noone should be alone. The thought of Kenshin cooped up in his house...

"What about your Uncle? Or your father? Won't any of them be visiting?" Asked Kaoru in a shocked tone of accusation. Kenshin shook his head.

"No...Uncle is...busy with business over the holidays and my Father and I...we rarely see eye to eye," Mumbled Kenshin. Kaoru stood up causing the Hot Chocolate mug to almost spill over. Kenshin stared at her in surprise at her sudden movement. Kaoru's fists were clenched.

"That's wrong! I mean...you do favours all the time for your Uncle and he can't be bothered to stay with you at Christmas! And your father...I mean he must care about you! You can't spend Christmas on your own Kenshin! It's just wrong!" Demanded Kaoru frustratedly as Kenshin's lilac orbs widened at her outburst, "I mean are you even going to put up a Christmas Tree?!"

"Orororo! Um...I wasn't actually planning to decorate..." Confessed Kenshin eyeing Kaoru wearily as her mouth was set in a thin line of determination.

_'Over my dead body are you spending Christmas alone Himura Kenshin!'_

* * *

"You want to do what!"

"I want to invite Kenshin over to stay for Christmas," Repeated Kaoru solemnly. Yahiko stared at her from his laying position on the floor. Kaoru herself felt quite confident that her new mission would be met with success. After all her Father liked Kenshin...and surely he wouldn't want him spending the holiday season alone. She'd been plotting her moves ever since she arrived home an hour ago. The first step was to get Yahiko on side, "You don't mind do you?" She added.

"Well...no sure. In fact it would be sort of nice to have more men in the house. Being cooped up with a bunch of sappy girls is no fun at all," Said Yahiko. As proof of her happiness at his answer Kaoru decided not to hit Yahiko like she formerly would have. They were now allies in the Himura Kenshin Christmas Opperation. Yahiko even looked pleased at the idea of Kenshin coming to stay and was as enthusiatic about it as Kaoru.

"Yeah! He could share with me and Sanosuke!" He cheered.

"Good...now can you help me to persuade Otou-san?" Asked Kaoru. Yahiko nodded.

Later that night Koshijiro was wondering why his two youngest children were acting so odd. Firstly Kaoru had made him his dinner when he came in and it wasn't burnt at all. Then there was Yahiko's strange behaviour. The boy had actually made an attempt on cleaning his bedroom. Kaoru had even brought him a cup of tea while he watched television. It was uncomfortably odd but he chuckled. It was the same behaviour they'd employed when they wanted to buy a pet Hamster. Clearly his children were after something...and well Koshijiro wasn't going to let on anything until the last minute. It was too amusing to watch them try to clean things. _'The question is...what. I hope it's not another pet...Eri the Goldfish was more than enough...' _Thought Koshijiro remembering the sad day that Kaoru had found her pet fish floating at the top of the tank and had demanded a full funeral service complete with priest instead of the flushing chain of life. Luckily she'd only been eight and had eventually with the bribery of chocolate settled for a smaller scaled burial in the garden.

"Otou-san...Yahiko and me have something to ask you," Koshijiro looked up from his newspaper and folded it neatly on his lap at hearing his daughters voice. In front of him Kaoru and Yahiko were standing looking unusually grave...until Kaoru kicked her little brother not so subtley. Yahiko moved forward.

"Otou-san...we were wondering if...if maybe you could-"

"-Let Kenshin stay for Christmas," Finished Kaoru in a rushed voice. Koshijiro raised his eyebrows. It was a little unexpected...still he listened as Kaoru went into a rant worthy of Misao, "It's just Kenshin is planning on spending Christmas alone and well I didn't think that was very nice so I wondered if we could ask you cause I know you wouldn't want him alone and well we promise to be well behaved...you won't even notice he's there and we'll -" Koshijiro raised a hand to silence his daughter. He smiled...obviously he couldn't let Kenshin spend the festive season alone. He'd just have to share with Yahiko.

"Well...I suppose..." He said thoughtfully as Yahiko and Kaoru hung onto his every word, "Alright...but on the condition that Yahiko tidys his room properly and you do the same Kaoru. Then if you like you may ask Kenshin if he wishes to stay," Finished Koshijiro watching in amusement as Yahiko and Kaoru's faces split into identical grins of joy. They high fived each other before bowing to their father.

"Thank you Otou-san!" Cried Kaoru hugging him with her cheshire cat grin still entact, "Oh I'll have to go tell him! Yahiko you're coming with me!" She said once she'd seperated herself from her father and had began to race towards the hall as if to go out the door in the rain. Yahiko was right on her heels.

"Stop! Kaoru you've already been out in the rain once today! Phone a taxi!" Called Koshijiro unfolding his newspaper with a small smile. After-all he'd be neglecting his Christian duty to let a boy spend it alone. _'This is going to be interesting...'_

* * *

"Are you sure Kenshin won't mind us going around unannounced like this? It is half eight at night." Asked Yahiko as they entered the taxi. Kaoru shook her head handing the driver her and Yahiko's fare before sitting down next to Yahiko in the back seat. The Rose of Martial Arts shook her head. Nothing could damper her good mood. Anyway she was almost certain that Kenshin wouldn't be doing anything better.

"Nope. He's probably just curled up on the sofa watching TV or something," Said Kaoru but then the black envelope entered her head. Suppose he was out doing a job for his uncle? That was a possibility...but not a big enough one to damper Kaoru's spirits, "And even if he isn't we'll wait for him," She added. Yahiko nodded.

"I suppose...anyway I can't wait to tell Sanosuke and Misao!" Said Yahiko cheerfully as his sister nodded in agreement making a mental note to let Misao know as soon as possible. Perhaps she'd tell her at gym tomorrow. It was first period and that would give her the oppertunity to tell Tae and Sae as well. Her brain was buzzing like it was full of wasps. All the things to do! There would be the New Years Eve Party, Christmas dinner, Christmas eve baking...and maybe Kenshin could come around to put up the tree. The Kamiya family didn't usually put up their tree until the tenth of December. And of course Christmas shopping in Aizu when they went to pick up Megumi.

Five minutes later the taxi pulled up in front of Kenshin's house. By this time Kaoru was bursting at the seams with excitement as she bounced out of the taxi and up the garden path with Yahiko in her wake. Kaoru was pleased to notice a light coming from the hall...which meant Kenshin was in and not out. She rang the doorbell and tapped her foot impatiently waiting for him to answer.

When he did answer he looked shocked to see her. His eyes widened and his eyebrows were threatening to get lost in his hair. He stood there limp as Kaoru and Yahiko beamed at him. Finally when he managed to find his voice he spoke, "Yahiko...Kaoru-dono...is something wrong?"

"Hey Kenshin," Greeted Yahiko.

"Hi Kenshin! We have great news!" Beamed Kaoru at his surprise face feeling slightly annoyed Kenshin was keeping them on the doorstep for so long. Then finally he seemed to realise what he was doing and he leaped aside to allow Kaoru and Yahiko an entrance. Kaoru took off her jacket and hung it up inside the small cupboard instinctively feeling slightly unnerved by Kenshin's strange behaviour. It wasn't that unusual for friends to pay each other visits...Sanosuke and Misao made a habit of calling unannounced all the time..._'Still maybe I should have phoned...it is a bit rude...'_

Both brother and sister followed their host. Kenshin seemed a little jumpy...almost nervous or anxious as he opened the door into the sitting room. Then Kaoru realised why. There sitting on the couch drinking from a cup of tea was a man Kaoru had never laid eyes on. He was young as he looked in his late twenties or early thirties. He had dark hair pulled into a topknot and his eyes seemed slightly surprised at seeing the two visitors. He recovered quickly though and set down his cup.

"This is...Katsura-san...a friend of my Uncles," Said Kenshin politely. Kaoru's mouth gave a small O shape before she regained herself. Still under the gaze of his dark eyes she felt a little like a horse being inspected at a competition. She tried not to let it bother her as she introduced herself and Yahiko.

"Oh...hello...my name's Kamiya Kaoru and this is my little brother Kamiya Yahiko," Said Kaoru politely as Yahiko inclined his head upon his name. Katsura looked from them to Kenshin as though it was an amusing television programme before he responded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. Kenshin speaks of you often," He said smiling. Kaoru felt relief flush through her and she smiled. On second thoughts she actually quite liked the look of Katsura. He seemed polite at least. Then she stared at Kenshin wondering vaguely what on earth he'd been saying. Yahiko however decided to voice this.

"Does he? He better not have told you about the time- " Unfortunately Kaoru chose that moment to clamp her hand over Yahiko's mouth. Smiling nervously and apologetically at Katsura.

"Gomen Katsura-san...my little brother means well...don't you Yahiko?" She added in a dangerous voice that dictated death by bokken if not obeyed. Yahiko glared at her through narrowed brown eyes before Kaoru removed her hands, "It's not polite to just bark out stuff like that at a guest Yahiko," She reprimand.

"Oh by all means I don't mind. You should sit down," Invited Katsura. Kaoru nodded feeling a bit more at ease by the invitation. She moved towards the couch opposite Katsura with Yahiko and sat much like she and Kenshin had earlier. Kenshin on the other hand seemed to prefer to remain standing...Kaoru eyed him. Was he nervous about them meeting a friend of her uncles...or maybe he was embarrassed. Kaoru felt her heart sink.

"Kenshin...perhaps you should get some tea for your guests?" Suggested Katsura. Kenshin nodded stiffly before leaving the room. Kaoru sat in silence not quite sure what she should say to break it. The pressure however was off her shoulders as Katsura choose to break it himself, "So Kenshin tells me your Father runs a Dojo?"

"Hai...the Kamiya Dojo," Said Kaoru happy to be on familiar ground, "It teaches Kamiya Kasshien Ryu. I'm the Assistant Master. My Father created the ryu so he mostly teaches it. Me and Yahiko help out whenever we can though." Yahiko nodded staring off towards the door Kenshin had just went out.

"Ah. I used to practice swordsmanship many years ago. What is the principle of the style?" Asked Katsura.

"Swords that Protect Life," Stated Kaoru, "My Father was in the war ten years ago...he saw so much bloodshed and violence at the barrel of a gun. The war cost my mother her life so when my Father returned home he'd had enough of blood and violence. He decided that in a new era of peace swordsmanship should reflect what everybody fought for only without the deaths." Confessed Kaoru trying to demonstrate why her father had came up with such a ryu. Beside her she could feel Yahiko fidget at the mention of his mother.

"I see...that's admirable. War affects many people...it's good that your father choose to work towards something," Said Katsura somberly before smiling almost curiously at Kaoru and Yahiko, "So how exactly did you two meet Kenshin? Around me he's so quiet but what is he like among friends?"

"Kenshin? He's cool...we always have a laugh with me, him and Sanosuke even if Kenshin's terrified of Kaoru and Misao," Piped Yahiko eager to spill the beans on his older friend, "Once Kaoru got herself locked in the cinema and-"

He was stopped by a sudden kick to the shins. Biting his lip in pain Kaoru felt herself turn pink. Why the heck had Misao told Yahiko about the cinema incident?! Oh she was going to kill her little cousin when she found her. Then it occured to her that maybe Tsubame had told Yahiko. Still she smiled nervously as Katsura chuckled.

"Um...it was a friend of ours Tsubame-chan's thirteenth birthday," Murmured Kaoru in mortification. Katsura however seemed curious to know the details of the hilarious incident so finally Kaoru relented and confessed, "Well we all decided to go and see a film at the cinema...Tsubame and her big sisters Tae and Sae and me and my cousin Misao. We watched the film and stayed for the bit after the credits and then we came back from the toilets to find the place utterly deserted and the doors locked. Misao-chan was quite ready to smash the doors in with a fire extinguisher," Said Kaoru smiling at the memory.

"Go figure weasel girl would do something that stupid," Muttered Yahiko.

"We stopped her though," Continued Kaoru, "We decided to search the building for windows...unfortunately the only one open was on the second floor. My cousin was quite prepared to jump it but we stopped her. I phoned my friend Sanosuke and then I phoned Kenshin. Kenshin came and got us out first...although my cousin still jumped. She's a gymnast though...If I'd have jumped I probably would have broken my leg or something."

"How exactly did Kenshin get you out?" Asked Yahiko curiously as though hearing the tale for the first time.

"Oh didn't Tsubame-chan tell you? He jumped in and got us out...it was sort of weird really...but then Misao could jump out easily and Kenshin did beat her in a race if you remember?"

"How can I not, Misao wouldn't shut up about it all month demanding a rematch. Apparently she was 'worn out'," Snorted Yahiko.

"Well she had been running a few races before hand," Added Kaoru fairly, "It's not like Misao to loose a race...although she is a bad looser. I thought she was going to kill Kenshin."

"Huh?" Asked Yahiko in puzzlement. Kaoru laughed.

"She cornered him outside the changing rooms and started yelling at him. Kenshin seemed almost terrified...offered to give her the chocolate and everything. Lucky Misao backed down and ran off. It was really funny...you should have seen me trying to restrain her. I thought she was going to clobber him!"

"Yeah well weasel in a bad temper is scary..." Said Yahiko wisely, "Although she's second only to you busu..."

Kaoru glared angrily.

"Excuse me? I have a perfectly controlled temper!"

"Sure," Said Yahiko rolling his eyes, "I bet that's what you say everytime after you chase Sano or Kenshin around the Dojo with your bokken. Face it you should go to anger management."

"You sound like Megumi," Snarled Kaoru through gritted teeth. Had Katsura not been present things may have gone ugly for Yahiko but at that moment Kenshin re-entered the room with a tray of tea and a plate of chocolate biscuits. Setting them down on the table he sat next to Katsura quietly. Yahiko helped himself to biscuits while Kaoru sipped on her tea. She'd almost forgotten Katsura was in the room. He probably thought she was some sort of maniac now.

"So Kenshin your friends have been telling me about you. Never knew you went on rescue missions to cinema's," Joked Katsura. Kenshin gave a feeble chuckle but seemed rigid. Then he face Kaoru and smiled so Kaoru felt herself relax again. _'Who knew Kenshin could be so nervous...Katsura-san seems like a nice man...'_

"Kaoru-dono...you had something to tell me?"

"Oh yeah that's right!" Grinned Kaoru setting down her tea cup, "Kenshin...Yahiko and I asked Otou-san...and he says that if you like your welcome to come and stay for Christmas. Isn't that great?" Yahiko too looked up from stuffing his face to stare at Kenshin whose mouth hung open. His eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates and he seemed in general shock.

"Unless of course...you don't want to," Added Kaoru downheartedly. Her stomach felt twisted with disappointment. Of course...why would Kenshin want to come stay with her. After-all she'd only made a fool of herself in front of his Uncle's friend. She didn't know if she should feel sad or angry. She did feel disappointed. Maybe she'd been a little too forward.

"I think that's a good idea," Said Katsura finally taking a sip out of his tea eyeing Kenshin. Kenshin looked towards him in surprise. Katsura set down his cup before speaking again, "Clearly your friends here wish to see you happy. Surely you do not want to disappoint them?"

"But-"

"Kaoru-san...if you don't mind my asking why did you ask Kenshin to stay?" Asked Katsura ignoring Kenshin's protests. Kaoru felt self conscious...but all the same why was she embarrassed? It didn't mean anything...Kenshin and her were just good friends. She hoped if she were alone he'd do the same.

"I asked because nobody should be alone. Not at Christmas anyway...and my family would be happy to have him. He's met my father and Okina-San and he's been a real help recently. You can share with Yahiko and Sanosuke...and you can stay until after New Year...it'll be fun and that means you won't have to be cooped up alone here," Confessed Kaoru staring at her knee's not willing to look him in the eyes. Next to her she felt Yahiko stir.

"Come on Kenshin. You can't leave me and Sanosuke cooped up with the weasel and this Raccoon," Said Yahiko jerking a thumb in Kaoru's direction. The next minute he was nursing a bruise on his head where Kaoru had smacked him and was now giving him a look of contempt.

"Excuse me but who says I want to be cooped up with an annoying brat like you and a moocher like Sanosuke?" Snapped Kaoru before looking up at Kenshin who was staring at her like he'd just seen her for the first time. He looked so startled and confused, "But Yahiko has a point. We all want you there...so why not?"

"But...I...I don't deserve...I..."

"Kenshin. Shut up!" Yelled Kaoru kicking him under the table. Kenshin winced his hand going to his ankle as Katsura looked on in surprise before speaking.

"I think this young lady and her brother are eager for your company Kenshin..."

"Well...if your sure Kaoru-dono," Said Kenshin doubtfully.

"Yeah we're sure," Said Yahiko.

"Okay...then I accept your invitation. Please give Koshijiro-San my thanks," Said Kenshin thankfully smiling brightly. Kaoru nodded before standing up.

"Come on Yahiko...it's nine o'clock...we'd better start walking. It was nice meeting you Katsura-San...Kenshin I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Said Kaoru. Kenshin nodded standing up to see her and Yahiko to the door. Katsura stood up too.

"If you like Kaoru-San. Yahiko-San...I have a car outside which you may use. It's the blue one parked at the end of the street...tell the driver I sent you and he'll take you home," Said Katsura. Kaoru and Yahiko smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Katsura-san," Thanked Kaoru. A few moments later she was walking down the street with Yahiko approaching the blue car, "Nice man Katsura-san isn't he?" She chimed knocking on the window to alert the driver.

"Yeah," Agreed Yahiko shooting one more look at the house before sliding into the car.

* * *

Kenshin watched Kaoru and Yahiko move down the street. He waved as the blue car drove past and then sighed. For once he'd been well and truly surprised. He'd actually been invited for Christmas? He felt both flattered and guilty. Flattered because in all his life nobody had actually accepted him for who he was but now he was getting invitations to stay? And guilty because he was deceiving them all...he wasn't worthy to go around and sit with them. _'I had no choice. I couldn't disappoint everyone...' _Wit that he shut the door and walked towards the sitting room. What exactly his employer was going to make of his friends he had no idea. He'd never felt so awkward before...both his social life and business life had collided tonight. The two things he'd tried to keep separate for four months nearly had interacted. What sort of impression had they left on Katsura-sama?

When he entered the sitting room Katsura was on his feet smiling. Kenshin assumed a stotic expression and his usual mask of coldness. Katsura though seemed annoyingly amused. Kenshin severly hoped words wouldn't get out to his collegues or he'd never go to headquaters again for fear of beheading them all.

"You get up to a lot in your spare time. You rescue teenagers from cinema's, you get chased by females with bokkens and you get attacked frequently. You seem to have left a mark on that girl and her brother Battousai," Said Katsura calmly. Kenshin tried to keep his composure without giving off any hints of embarrassment. He stared at the floor noncharchantly.

"I think that it's good your getting acquainted with other people again," Said Katsura softly knowing he was stepping on dangerous territory, "You seem very fond of Yahiko-San and Kaoru-San. I have to admit I was surprised when she told me her ryu's motto. Swords that Protect Life...I think it does you good to see that girl."

Kenshin said nothing. He didn't want to talk about his feelings towards Kaoru and his other friends to anyone much less his employer. He didn't want her name dragged anywhere near the Battousai's. Had it been anyone other than Katsura he would have stopped the conversation minutes ago. However he respected Katsura and as his shadows assassin for six years Kenshin knew when his boss was getting to something. The point was the last time Kenshin had gotten close to anyone as Battousai it had ended badly. Kaoru would never know and neither would her family.

"I take it you do not plan to tell her?" Asked Katsura.

"No." Said Kenshin sharply.

"Good...obviously as your employer and the head of the Ishin Shishi I feel that a good decision but I should warn you that you cannot keep leading two separate lives. One as Hitokiri Battousai and the other as Himura Kenshin. You'll tear yourself in two even more than you already have," Said Katsura gravely, "What would you do if Kaoru-san found out for instance? Her or Yahiko or any of your new friends? Would you follow protocol? Or would you risk history repeating itself?"

"I thought," Said Kenshin fighting to keep his anger under control," you said it was a good thing I continued to see Kaoru and everyone else sir?"

"Indeed I did. Their influence is making you a better person. It's turning you back into that boy you were when you were fourteen. However I'm merely warning you to be careful. Do not divide your soul...for instance you just referred to Kaoru-san as Kaoru...earlier you were calling her Kaoru-dono," Pointed out Katsura.

"Katsura-sama if that is quite all for tonight? This isn't offical business and has nothing to do with the Ishin Shishi and nor does it affect my position as your shadow assassin," Said Kenshin coldly. Katsura nodded taking the hint for which Kenshin was thankful. He walked his boss to the door and opened it. Bowing in respect he watched as one of the most wanted men in the country stroll towards a car. There were many cars parked on Crossroad Crescent...some had been there since that morning waiting...all were there for their bosses protection.

Kenshin retreated back into his house slamming the door. He had been too careless...earlier today for instance it would only have taken Kaoru a moment to open that envelope and then she would know who he was. _'And what would you do for instance if Kaoru-san found out? Follow protocal or risk history repeating itself? ' _Katsura's voice echoed in his ears. Kenshin clenched his teeth...protocal was out of the question now...but so was history. Well Kenshin planned never to find out. His two worlds had skimmed each other today.

He'd make sure it would never happen again.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I was worried I wouldn't get any at first! Oh well keep faith and good things come. Anyway hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is called Christmas for obvious reasons that I won't waste time explaining. Chapter 11 is called New Year.**

**Big things happen on New Year.**

**Bluemoon out xx**


	10. Christmas Time

******

* * *

**

Of Secrets and Lies

_Chapter 10_

**Christmas Time**

* * *

"Your so lucky getting Kenshin-san to stay for Christmas! Our Otou-San wouldn't even consider it," Bemoaned Tae wistfully as she did her hair up in the changing room windows. It was the twenty-second of December and therefore the last day of school before the term ended to begin anew on the eighth of January. While Tae posed in the mirror Kaoru, Sae and Misao were sat on the benches awaiting the bell to ring.

"Yeah but Uncle Koshijiro is good like that. I mean he took in Sanosuke for three years! He makes Kenshin look like a Prince!" Declared Misao tying her trainers. Kaoru nodded in agreement. Even though she considered Sanosuke as a big brother she could not defend his manners. Anyway her head had been in the clouds for weeks just awaiting today. Her stomach was buzzing with nerves and excitement. Tonight after school Misao, Sanosuke, Yahiko and herself would pile into the Kamiya car to go and collect Megumi in Aizu. They'd even be spending the night in a hotel so they had plenty of time to do the shopping. The build up to Christmas had been amazing...for instance there was the memorable day when Misao, Kaoru and Kenshin had single handily put up the Christmas tree and decorated the living room - even if Yahiko had bluntly said the place looked like a paper chain and tinsel bomb sight Kaoru had been proud of it.

"Fair point. He owes us too much money!" Growled Tae as Sae nodded in agreement. The changing room door opened to reveal the smiling figure of Keiko who bounced up to them each with white envelopes. Winter Cards - there were too many different religions in Kyoto to call them Christmas cards so they went by winter cards - Kaoru smiled warmly at Keiko as she opened hers.

"Thanks Keiko. Any plans for the holiday?" Asked Kaoru.

"Nah just the usual. Otou-san's taking us on holiday in January though. I'm missing the first week of school to go touring France! I can't wait," Said Keiko excitedly. Kaoru nodded enviously thinking of Keiko tanning herself on a beach while Kaoru had to go back to school, "Though Okaa-san says I have to join after school chemistry when I get back to revise for the exams," Added Keiko sourly.

"Exams? They aren't til March the twenty-first!" Cried Misao in horror.

"Yeah but I want to be a Lawyer like Otou-san so Okaa-san is making me stick in hard this year. Anyway I hope you have a good new year! See you when I get back to school!" Called Keiko as she left the changing rooms. Kaoru smiled at her card which displayed a happy looking robin in the snow before tucking it into her bag.

"Nice girl isn't she?" Said Misao idly. Kaoru nodded in agreement and then looked up as the changing room doors were once again flung open only this time not so gently. The figure of Sagara Sanosuke could be seen and Tae and Sae shrieked in surprise while Kaoru and Misao glared.

"Sanosuke...this...is...the...girls...changing rooms," Snarled Kaoru furiously. Sano grinned stuffing his hands in his pockets but then winced as Tae smacked him around the head viciously.

"Ow! Oi is this the thanks I get for visiting my favourite girls?" Asked Sano putting his hands above his head defensively to knock away any more blows. Kaoru scowled. So he was skiving once again. Did he get some sort of kick from getting detentions? How could he ever hope to pass his exams if he kept missing the classes?

"I thought you were meant to be in History?" Said Kaoru grouchily.

"Yeah well..." Said Sanosuke sheepishly well aware he would have to find a peace offering for Kaoru, "Jou-chan it is last period...I thought we could all walk to the car together. Kenshin's in the boys changing rooms...but he won't come in here for some reason," Shrugged Sanosuke.

"Gee I wonder why?" Said Kaoru sarcastically as Misao pointed towards the girl sign upon the door. Before the ninja could get to justify her own opinion there was a shriek outside the door. The voice of Fuji-sensei could be heard and it was at such a high frequency Kaoru was surprised that the bat population of Kyoto hadn't swarmed the room. Sanosuke winced as the door was flung open to reveal the short stout figure of Fuji-sensei whose hair was on ends bristling with anger.

"Sagara Sanosuke! Your meant to be at History! Get out of the girls changing rooms right now!" She screeched, "Completely inappropriate while these young ladies are getting changed! You need to learn proper respect!" Then she turned looking out the door at something Kaoru could not see, "And you Himura! If I catch you in here I'll make sure your stuck in detention for the rest of the next term!" With that the furious teacher dragged a pleading Sanosuke out of the room who on his way past Kenshin begged for help. Kaoru, Tae, Sae and Misao burst into fits of laughter as Sano's shouts could be heard down the corridor.

"Serves him right," Laughed Misao picking up her bag, "Hey Kenshin...the old bats gone you can come in!"

Kenshin looked around him nervous that the figure of Fuji-sensei would return in all her glory. Finally he sighed and took a few anxious steps towards the door until he was standing in the doorway. Kaoru smiled and waved feeling the bubble of excitement rise.

"So are sure you've got everything you need from your house?" Asked Kaoru kindly.

"Sessha is sure Kaoru-dono," Smiled Kenshin, "You must be looking forward to seeing Megumi-dono again de-gozaru," Kaoru nodded while Misao sprung into life animatedly jumping from changing bench to changing bench in a frenzy. Tae giggled as she placed the final pin in her hair.

"I can't wait! Wait until you see Aizu Kenshin! And then we can stay up late and talk! And watch movies! And then at Yumiko's New Years Party the place will be swarming with mistletoe so we can all find partners! I can't wait this Christmas is going to be the best!" Cheered Misao brightly. Kaoru nodded watching her demented hyper little cousin sharing the same enthusiasm while the twins giggled in the background. A few moments later the bell rang marking the end of the Autumn term. Kaoru grinned leaving the changing room arm in arm with Kenshin and Misao.

_'Let the good times commence...'_

* * *

"Wow...Aizu is so beautiful in winter," Admired Kaoru. Kenshin nodded in agreement as he too took in the glowing lights surrounding every building in colours of silver and gold. An ice rink had been set up in the middle of the shopping centre while everything else had glamorous shades of white tinsel draping across it. He watched as Kaoru took in the sight her blue eyes sparkling with the lights. The car journey the previous day had at first been fun but then as night had fallen after a few hours Yahiko had got irritable and grumpy which in turn had sparked a few arguments between him and Kaoru. Misao had fallen asleep and her head had lolled onto Kenshin's shoulder while Kaoru's had flopped against the window. When they had finally arrived at eleven o'clock not many words were exchanged as they checked into the hotel. Misao and Kaoru had wandered dozily into their rooms while Yahiko's head only had to touch the pillow for him to sleep...still everyone had awoken bright eyed in the morning eager to take Kenshin out for Christmas shopping and to show him Aizu.

"It is isn't it Kaoru-dono," Smiled Kenshin taking in the way the light bounced off her hair and into her eyes then he shrugged away such thoughts as Misao came bouncing over larger than life in her vivid green jumper and matching hat. Kaoru herself was wrapped up in trousers and a red jumper while her hair was in it's usual ponytail. Behind Misao trailed Yahiko and Sanosuke unhappy at the prospect of shopping all day.

"So where will we go first?" Asked Misao brightly, "Uncle Koshi said we were all to stick into pairs encase anything happens..."

"I'm with Sanosuke. I hate shopping...I want to go to the arcade," Grumbled Yahiko fidgeting in the canary yellow jumper he'd been forced to wear. Kenshin chuckled before looking back at Misao and Kaoru. Christmas presents were a mystery that evaded him. Even in his younger years all he had needed to purchase for his shishou was sake. Now he could think of at least eight people who needed presents and most of them were girls. What on earth was he supposed to get them? Certainly not sake..._'The idea of Misao-dono on Sake is dangerous...all we need to do to end the revolution is feed her too much caffine...' _He amused himself for a moment of imagining a caffine fulled Misao battling her way past all of Shishio's men.

"You can't just go to the arcade? What about every-ones presents?" Pestered Kaoru indigently.

"We'll get them later Jou-chan. I'm with Yahiko...shopping just ain't my thing. What about you Kenshin? Fancy going to the arcade until these girls finish?" Asked Sanosuke. Kenshin paused...going to the arcade would mean he had less time to buy presents. If he wanted to buy good presents he'd have to watch Kaoru and Misao in the shops to see how they studied items. It would be easier to read what they wanted that way...strange how sword-mastering techniques could help even in the most simplest of tasks.

"This unworthy one should probably remain with Misao-dono and Kaoru-dono," Said Kenshin apologetically earning himself looks of delight from Misao and Kaoru who promptly stuck their tongues out at Sano and Yahiko. Then grabbing him by the arms they pulled him from the two boys and into the nearby department store that sold clothes. Various items of girls clothing were hanging on shelves such as dresses, ribbons, jeans, blouses, skirts and...more private varieties which Kenshin tried to avoid looking at. Instead he focused his attention on Kaoru and Misao who were eyeing up a silver dress.

"That looks nice...maybe we should get it for Megumi?" Suggested Kaoru. Misao shook her head examining the price-tag with disgust.

"Not at that price!" Snorted Misao before turning and giving Kenshin a strange look...an almost hungry expression in her green eyes that made Kenshin sweat. Then Kaoru turned and gave him the same look and he gulped. Their change in Kii was not comforting...why did he suddenly feel like a hare being backed into a corner by a pair of foxes?

"Kenshin..." Began Kaoru in a sweet tone of voice which Kenshin had learned to dread, "You still haven't told us what you want for Christmas..."

"And believe me," Continued Misao (how could such a small girl look so frightening?) "We have methods of making you tell us." Once again Kenshin gulped. The most obvious answer was that they didn't have to buy him a thing. They had already refused the money he'd tried to give them for his up-keeping. Somehow he had a feeling that if he pursued the same line of inquiry that he might not make it to Christmas. _'Kaoru-dono is more scary than Shishio, that she is...'_

"Orororo...um...nothing expensive?" He suggested meekly.

"That is not an answer," Stated Kaoru, "What is it you want? Clothes? Chocolate? DVDs? CDs? Jewelery? Books? Pick one or else I will not be responsible for our actions."

"Oro...well...um?"

"Tell us now Kenshin!" Shrieked Misao grabbing the front of his blue t-shirt and shaking him until he was seeing stars.

"Orororo...um..." Kenshin thought hard. He'd never really needed anything. He didn't want them buying him anything expensive. Chocolate wouldn't make things too complicated for them. Certainly he didn't need clothes and the idea of him in big chunky jewelery was ridiculous. He had enough books and dvd's to survive on. Possibly he needed a few belts to keep his trousers up...maybe a new hair bobble because his current one was getting worn out, "Chocolate would do fine Misao-dono."

Misao loosened her grip and smiled triumphantly. Kaoru grinned victoriously as well as the two of them had just conquered an entire army. The hours that followed Kenshin spent being trailed from shop to shop. Finally he'd chosen to buy Misao a green dress he'd seen in one of the shops that he knew she had liked. He bought the twins matching bracelets and Tsubame-dono a bag of chocolate treats. He'd bought Sanosuke a new game for his console and he'd bought Yahiko a cd of his favourite band. Megumi-dono and Kaoru were left. Then he found inspiration outside the jewellerry shop where Kaoru and Misao had paused to take in the splendour of all the sparkling jewels wistfully.

"Look at that engagement ring! It's got tons of diamonds," Cooed Kaoru pointing at an extravant ring. Misao beside her was eyeing a emerald necklace much like the monkey in Aladin had eyed the forbidden treasure. Kenshin was sure that in a past life Misao must have been a bandit of some sort...for it was definately playing on her mind.

"That necklace is gorgeous too..." Added Kaoru enviously pointing towards a delicate silver necklace with a small lily shaped pendant with a Sapphire in the middle. Kenshin stared at the price...it wasn't too unreasonable. After-all that was pure sliver and a real blue Sapphire. He smiled knowing he'd just found another present. Now he just had Megumi...but he had no idea what to buy for the older girl. _'She is studying to become a doctor...maybe a book on Medics? I suppose she'll already have plenty of them though...'_

Eventually the day ended with Kaoru and Misao skipping off to the arcade while Kenshin tagged along behind them weighed down by all the shopping bags. Once they made their way back to the Hotel they met Megumi who smiled hugging each of her relatives in turn before facing Kenshin.

"Ah! Ken-san! I'm glad your staying for Christmas. I'm sure you'll be able to keep Kaoru-chan busy," She teased. Kenshin brushed it away...by now he was used to the Doctors teasing. However Kaoru turned bright red and glared. Snapping a retort at her sister. Kenshin laughed watching them all. They all seemed so happy...and they fitted together neatly and comfortably. _'I'm honoured they consider me as part of them...I could never have asked for better friends...' _He felt a slight twinge of guilt though. Lying to them was easy...easy because they trust him so much but hard because each time he felt like another lead weight was attaching itself to him.

Still at least for this Christmas he would relax and forget. Allow himself to be Himura Kenshin best friend of the Kamiya family and honoured guest for the Holiday season. Some how he much preferred being surrounded by his friends than surrounded by his swords and colleagues. _'No wonder...Christmas with them would be as much fun as Kaoru using my head as a target post.'_

* * *

The next day brought with it another pleasent experience. Kaoru had no idea how each year her household could fit so many members in it. Kenshin and Sanosuke had been stuffed in Yahiko's room or more adequetly described as Yahiko's cave. Kaoru had Misao sleeping with her in her bedroom while Megumi had Omasu and the rest of the female Aoi-ya members in her room. The male members slept in the sitting room on the floor while Okina got Koshijiro's bedroom while Koshijiro got the floor in his study. The house was exactly how Kaoru liked it. Full of life and noise. Music blared from every room as jazzy Christmas songs filled the house. The smell of baking could be smelt in every room and old video's of translated western Christmas films were watched. Megumi and Omasu had taken charge of cooking Christmas dinner with Koshijiro. Kaoru was annoyingly forbidden to go near the kitchen. Misao bounced around the place like a hyperactive five year old wrapping presents and singing loudly.

"Oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday!" She sang prancing around the living room while Kaoru, Yahiko and Kenshin played Monopoly with Sanosuke. Kenshin laughed along with them. Kaoru smiled...she was happy he was enjoying himself. It made her feel happy to watch him smile as he moved his silver boot shaped piece along the board. Christmas Eve was the best. _'I wish we could all be together like this everyday!'_

"Aw! Kenshin now I owe you money!" Groaned Sanosuke forking out the right amount of notes.

"Nothing changes there then," Joked Kaoru.

"So how are we all going to fit into my room this year?" Asked Yahiko moving his car along the board landing himself in jail. Kenshin looked mildly confused for a moment so Kaoru allowed herself to explain another Kamiya Christmas tradition. Ever since she was little every younger member of the family had slept in Yahiko's room. Kaoru could recall waking up feeling a pleasent amount of toys from her stocking on her body and Misao or Megumi's excited voice in her ear. Sometimes she wished she still believed in Santa. It had certainly made the even more magical.

"We all sleep in Yahiko's room tonight," Grinned Kaoru, "We each have stockings...when we go to sleep Otou-san will come in and fill them up so when we wake up we have some presents to open! Which reminds me you've got Kita's old stocking," Mentioned Kaoru refering to the male Oniwabanshu member. Kenshin smiled slightly.

"Thank you very much Kaoru-dono," He said. Kaoru grinned. Tonight was going to be the best. Even better than movie night. They could stay up late and play games and relive classic childhood moments. Yes, in her mind nothing was better than Christmas eve.

"Not a problem!" Shouted Kaoru as Misao broke into another chorus before darting out of the room to investigate the kitchen. She moved her own dog piece across the board and put out the money to buy Regent Street. She nervously hoped Kenshin liked his present...he had certainly been a difficult buy so eventually she decided to buy him a range of items. Like a small bag of chocolate, a new belt, some aftershave and a new bobble since she noticed his current one was wearing away. Kaoru loved buying presents...there was just something satisfying about wrapping them up and seeing them glitter under a christmas tree. In the distant future she couldn't wait to do the same for her own children...although that was of course the distant future.

Later that night after several childhood movies such as Beauty and the Beast and a Christmas movie called the Santa Claus the five of them had departed to bed where individual sleeping bags were laid on the floor with each owners stocking on top. Kaoru seizer her own red and white reindeer stocking like it was an old friend. She'd had it for as long as she could remember and it was slightly worn. Misao hugged her own blue snowman one while Megumi picked up her usual green santa one. Yahiko grabbed his worn multi-coloured robin one and even Sanosuke eyed his patched blue one displaying a few patterns of snow and elves. Kenshin however picked his one up like a curious child examining the frayed scarlet snowmen from all angels.

"Don't you like it?" Asked Kaoru anxiously.

"Oro! No...Sessha likes it very much. This one would like to mention how grateful he is to you all...thank you for accepting me," He said solemnly as he climbed into his sleeping bag next to Kaoru's own.

"No need! Kenshin your one of us," Said Sanosuke thumping his friend on the back. Megumi and Misao nodded in agreement as they climbed into their beds. Kaoru sat and listened to the warm conversation. Animatedly Misao retold the Cinema story much to the amusement of others while Megumi retold Kaoru's and Misao's sixth Christmas.

"You wouldn't believe it Ken-San. They got up at four o'clock and opened up all their presents! Then they re-wrapped them so nobody would notice. Very badly too I might add...so whose Idea was that?" Asked Megumi laughing as Sanosuke, Yahiko and Sanosuke chortled.

"Misao-chan." Said Kaoru.

"Kaoru-chan," Said Misao.

"Huh! Misao it was your idea to open them all!"

"Your idea to re-wrap them!"

"Your both fools," Joked Yahiko but then Megumi eyed him slyly.

"Ah! Lets not forget Yahiko's lamentations of Mr Binky the Monkey," Said Megumi. Yahiko's ears turned crimson and he hid his face under his duvet. Sanosuke and Kenshin eyed him while Kaoru and Misao fell into a heap of giggles. Yahiko's male pride was on the line as Megumi spoke, "Ohoho yes. When Yahiko was seven he had this stuffed monkey he used to trail with him everywhere...then one day he threw a temper tantrum as Mr Binky went missing in the supermarket. Nothing would quiet him so on Christmas day he was overjoyed when Mr Binky returned unharmed waiting for him under the Christmas tree!" Sanosuke roared with laughter.

"Mr Binky?!" He shrieked.

"Yahiko, sessha did not know you harboured such a gentle nature," Teased Kenshin. Yahiko picked up his pillow and aimed it squarely in Sanosuke's and Kenshin's faces. Kaoru laughed feeeling completely content at that moment in time. The festivites continued well into the early hours of the morning as Kenshin related his own experience with his adoptive father.

"My adoptive father always loved sake," Explained Kenshin. Kaoru listened. It was a rare occasion when Kenshin spoke about his past. In her minds eye she pictured a cute chibi Kenshin at ten years old, "Once after an arguement this unworthy one poured all his sake down the toliet. Shishou came back after work for his drink to find his sake missing..."

"What did he do?" Asked Sanosuke curiously.

"He was fuming but Shishou is sly. He told me the mushrooms I had eaten that day were poisonous...Sessha immediantly believe him and thought he was going to die of poisoning that he did. Even worse he told me that the only cure was Sake...so when he bought some more I downed a whole bottle and then collasped on the couch drunk," Continued Kenshin light heartedly. The room roared with laughter.

"That was pretty mean of him," Pointed out Kaoru through tears of laughter," I mean what if you had over drank?"

"Shishou wouldn't have let me. He just wanted to teach me a lesson," Said Kenshin smiling. Later after a few more tales the room began to get sleepy. Yahiko was the first to give into temptation. Next to go was Misao who had earlier valiantly declared she would not sleep that night. Then Sanosuke until it was just Kenshin and Kaoru awake. Kaoru yawned tucking herself further in turning to face Kenshin peering at him in the darkness of the room tiredly.

"Goodnight Kenshin..." She murmured closing her eyes thinking of the day ahead, "And Merry Christmas..."

"Merry Christmas Kaoru-dono," Whispered Kenshin gently watching her as she fell into slumber.

* * *

The next morning Kenshin had a violent awakening. It had taken some time for him to relax in the presence of others and sleep but he still had to fight his instincts once he was woken up. The last month when he'd heard Kaoru's whisle his hands had went for his sword...this time he managed to wake up like a normal person to Misao's frantic cries and shakes. He felt a heavy lump lying across his legs which he guessed were his presents. He'd heard Koshijiro enter the room before he fell asleep. Now he sat up curiously instantly awake.

"Merry Christmas!" She chirped brightly as Kaoru stirred next opening her eyes and sitting up to rub them. Then came Yahiko and Sanosuke who made an instant dive for their stockings. Finally Megumi stired awake and smiled sleepily. Kenshin lifted his stocking fondly...it was worn but he considered it a treasured item. He pulled out a present which was clearly from Koshijiro as it was a small box of chocolates. Next came some more small presents of which were a bottle of aftershave, some pencils, a few scarfs and finally two satsuma's at the bottom. He reminded himself to thank Okina-san and Koshijiro later. Next to him Kaoru tore into her presents vigerously to reveal three pairs of socks, a scarf, some chocolate and a small teddy and of course satsuma's.

"We need to go wake everyone up!" Cried Misao. Yahiko and Kaoru nodded in agreement. Kenshin wasn't surprised. It was only seven o'clock and they'd probably only had about four hours sleep maximum but he'd never seen them so full of energy. He followed them into the hall and through to the sitting room where Okina was sitting siping on a cup of tea waiting. Clearly they were used to such early wake up calls. Koshijiro moved over to the CD player and more Christmas tunes rang into the air as Yahiko began to tear open his presents with guesto. The Christmas tree look magnificent with the Angel on top but the sea of presents was daunting. Kenshin was surprised to see one labelled from him in Misao's scrawly writing. He opened it...inside was a huge box of high quality chocolates.

"Thank you Misao-dono."

As he continued through his pile he realised he'd probably never recieved so many presents. Five DVD's from Yahiko and Sanosuke. A bottle of colonge from Megumi, A new watch from Koshijro and Okina and from Kaoru an assortments of goods. He felt touched...all these people who cared for him. He was aware of Kaoru watching him tentaively and nervously.

"Do...do you like them?"

"I love them. Thank you very much Kaoru-dono," Praised Kenshin as Kaoru's face lit up like a lightbulb. She continued on with her own much bigger pile. His own gifts were met with many thanks. Misao insisted she'd wear the dress to her New Year's party while Kaoru looked delighted with her necklace...so much so she hugged Kenshin who felt a little overwhelmed by the expression of emotion.

"It's beautiful! Kenshin it must have cost a fortune!" She cried.

"It was nothing Kaoru-dono," Said Kenshin hastily. Later the presents were reduced to huge bundles of wrapping paper. Beside each person was their own pile of gifts. Omasu retreated to the Kitchen returned with glasses of milk for each person and a plate of mince pies. Each person helped themselves and idle conversation struck up. After about ten o'clock everyone was buzzing about the dinner table laying it in preparation for the Christmas meal to be served at two o'clock. No matter how many times he offered to help he got shrugged away until finally Misao yelled and chased him around the house. Then each person had to make themselves presentable. Kenshin got changed into a smart navy gi and a white hakama. He was proud to notice later that as Kaoru sat down at the table in her own red kimono she was wearing his necklace. Everyone was in formal dress and the smell of food was intoxicating...then Kenshin felt his mouth drop as he saw Christmas Dinner.

_'They could feed an entire army that they could...' _Thought Kenshin. Napkins were laid neatly with glasses of wine. In the middle of the table was the Turkey while plates sky high full of vegetables, roast potatoes, rice, salmon, fruits and all sorts of various mouth watering foods. He was under the impression that the family was trying to fatten him up as they shoved all the food they could possibly fit on to his plate. Sanosuke looked as if he was in heaven as he helped himself to a large portion of turkey looking slightly odd in his own formal white gii and black hakama. At the head of the table was Okina while at the other end was Koshijiro. Kenshin was seated next to Yahiko in his yellow gii and green hakama and Misao in her bottle green kimono. Kaoru and Megumi were seated at the other side of the table. Megumi was in a deep blue kimono. Kenshin continued eating happily. After the meal crackers were pulled and he let Kaoru win the toy mouse inside. Then before desert (he didn't think he could manage any. His hakama was already feeling unpleasently tight) Okina stood up and everyone raised their glasses.

"Firstly I would like to thank Koshijiro and his wonderful family for making this meal and making this such an enjoyable christmas," Smiled Okina to his in law. Koshijiro inclined his head cheerfully as Okina continued, "I would also like to thank Megumi-chan, Omasu-chan and Koshijro for making this dinner for us all. I hope that in the difficult times ahead of us we will always be able to look back on this and smile. I am sure had my son, his wife and Katsumi-chan been here they would be so proud to see what remarkable people their children have become," At this Kaoru, Yahiko and Misao looked unusually grave and Megumi looked slightly watery eyed. Kenshin felt his stomach twist uncomfortably and he was sure it had nothing to do with having that extra portion of rice. The moment passed though and Okina continued, "And we would also like to thank our honoured guest Himura Kenshin-chan.

Kenshin felt his face burn scarlett as everyone in the vincity turned and looked at him. Okina smiled warmly, "Your a good boy Kenshin-chan and we're happy to have the honour of having you for Christmas and New Year." Kenshin looked at his table cloth. These people...they trusted him and welcomed him in. Why did he suddenly have the supress the urge to confess all to them. However their horrified faces stopped him...no. He could not. Instead he stood up feeling that it was required he say something at least to show his thanks.

"T-Thank you...everyone. I-I'm not worthy of being here...I mean thank you for everything Sir..." He said feeling quite uncomfortable and self concious of the twelve people staring at him. He sat down unable to say anything else. How can you explain to a family how rare their trust is and how appreciated they are and how unworthy his is to be in the presence of such truly good people.

"Kenshin...don't be silly," Said Misao sharply.

"Yeah!" Agreed Yahiko.

"We want you here," Said Sanosuke.

"Kenshin...when will you get it into your thick head that your as much a part of this family now as Sanosuke or Yahiko. We might only have known you for four months but you've been there through a lot and I'm not just talking about cinema rescue missons. When the Yakuza had Yahiko you were there and...and you helped. You calmed down Megumi and reassured me. You found out about the Oniwabanshu and you haven't breathed a word. Face it Kenshin your sort of stuck with us all now," Said Kaoru firmly her azure eyes staring into his own.

"Thank you Kaoru-dono," Said Kenshin quietly.

"Anyway. To family," Said Okina raising his glass.

"To family!" Repeated the whole room.

Desert turned out to be the mother of all Christmas pudding along with ice-cream, jelly and fudge cake. Kenshin was surprise he was still able to move through the doorways and he wondered vaguely if fat people could still practice swordsmanship or should he now consider a career as a sumo. As the day progressed everyone moved around either singing or playing with their new things. Yahiko and Sanosuke had comandeered the games console while Kaoru and Misao were battling it out on a new computer game. Kenshin watched them all feeling truly blessed.

Then his phone buzzed.

And his heart sank. He read the text feeling that he would quite like to take his phone and burn it. However this was not an option as he read the text he felt like he wanted to bang his head repeatedly off the wall. _'How much longer can you last leading two seperate lives?' _He could hear Katsura's voice ringing in his ears as his stomach continued to squirm. The stress of being Himura Kenshin and Hitokiri Battousai was enormous...and he'd lied when he told Katsura it wasn't interfered with his work. Everytime...he saw their faces. He saw her face...her dark eyes...her hair...her body only they were replaced with either Kaoru or somebody else.

_'What would you do if she found out? Follow protocal or risk history repeating itself?' _He felt horrible and rotten inside at the thought. He was a monster...but for once could he not indulge in the illusion that he was not? That perhaps he could be normal and have a family. Naive...he was naive. He glared at the phone but then turned around to face Kaoru who was smiling cheerfully.

"Text? Who from?"

"My uncle..." Said Kenshin, "He's wishing me a Merry Christmas," He lied hoping Kaoru didn't detect the bitterness in his tone. She didn't as she gestured towards her bedroom where Misao was throwing at tantrum at the computer as she lost the level in her game.

"Oh? Well do you want to play me next? Misao lost..."

Kenshin nodded and followed her swiftly deleting the text.

**Tomorrow 4pm**

**Minster Gaitou. Number 10 Park Lane.**

* * *

It was on Boxing day evening that Koshijro was on the couch smiling happily. Next to him he was aware Kaoru had fallen asleep her head slumped against his chest while in between her and the sleeping Misao Kenshin sat watching the same programme with mild interest. Koshijiro surveyed him curiously. Apparently he'd popped out early to visit his Uncle. According to Kaoru, Kenshin's Uncle was some what of a slave-driver. From the way she talked he guessed she did not much like him. The Master of the Kamiya Kasshien shot Kenshin a polite smile before he yawned and stood up moving Kaoru's head gently so she was laying peacefully on the couch. He brushed a strand of dark hair out of her face lovingly before standing up.

"My wife would be proud of them both," Said Koshijiro filling the silence. He didn't know why he was telling the boy this but Kenshin seemed like a wise type and Koshijiro wasn't blind. He knew Kaoru's feelings went beyond friendship and as far as that went she had his blessings. However it was his duty as a father to make Kenshin aware of how dear Kaoru was to him so he was warned how much Koshijiro would go through to keep her from harm, "Sometimes she and Misao remind me so much of Keiko and Katsumi...I was worried about Kaoru for a while..."

At this Kenshin looked up at Koshijiro on surprise.

"I was...Kaoru wasn't going out very much. She was so quiet and secretive and rarely showed enthusiasm for anything beyond kendo...I was worried for her. It wasn't healthy...she seemed to loose her spirit for a while...but then she made friends with you and she's became more like the little girl I used to know," Confessed Koshijiro. Kenshin now looked quite shockd at what he was hearing but nodded.

"You must understand Kenshin-san. I love my children very much...and Misao. Although she's not related by blood she's as good as my own and so is Sanosuke. Kaoru is very much like water...calm and flowing one moment but rough and wild the next. Try to contain her for too long and she'll burst a dam if so to speak," Said Koshijiro, "Yahiko's more fiery while Misao's up in the air. Megumi was always the sensible logical earthy type and as for Sanosuke...well enough said. The boy has been through a lot..."

"Koshijiro-san..." Started Kenshin politely, "How exactly did you find Sanosuke? Kaoru-dono mentioned that you took him in a few years ago..."

"Yes," Said Koshijiro remembering the day well, "In my work as a Guidence Councellor I meet a lot of troubled children...but Sanosuke I met at Social Services. He was alone with no parents and had some serious anger problems. He was always in fights at school and outside it. There seemed to be little hope for him but I worked with him for a few months. He was only fifteen at the time...but he made some amazing improvements...we formed a close bond and Yahiko met him a few times. The two took an instant liking to one another so rather than let Sanosuke be booted out of the home when he turned sixteen I offered him a place to stay...he's been here for over three years."

"What you did was very honourable," Complimented Kenshin, "A lot of people would not have bothered...in this era."

"Yes." Said Koshijiro sadly, "On the news an hour ago...apparently some other poor person's been assassinated. The Governments not much better though. I know of people who starve on the street most nights and there's no help for them. Shishio's very cunning though by loosening ties with the Western Nations...they dare not interfere because of what a big industry we are. They merely report them sometimes as terrorist cases...they will not help because they fear loosing our trades."

"Yes...he is..." Murmured Kenshin.

"I only hope my children grow up safely. They are my main priority...if something happened to them you must understand Kenshin-san I would do anything..._anything _to avenge them," Said Koshijiro gravely, "They are my entire world...I hope you feel the same way."

"Sessha understands Koshijiro-san..." Said Kenshin levelly.

"Good," Said Koshijiro gruffly before lightening his tone, "I'll leave you in peace from an old mans ramblings. I wish you a goodnight Kenshin."

With that he left the room leaving behind him a very thoughtful Kenshin. Kenshin dwelled upon Sanosuke's story and watched Kaoru's sleeping figure. What would he do for her? For her or any of his friends? Already he'd saved Yahiko...he was worried he was too envolved at that point...but now he knew he was. Like it or not as Kaoru had so plainfully put it the previous day Kenshin was stuck with them. Of course his rational side was protesting that it was wrong...but watching the two girls sleep peacefully Kenshin knew quite how far he would go for them. He would disobey protocal for them...but he knew this would never happen. He would never alow such a situation to arise. At any lengths he would protect his secret and their safety.

_'Sleep peacefully Misao-dono...Kaoru...dono...'_

**There's chapter Ten for you. I hope you enjoy and review cause I'm not budging until I get four reviews for this chapter. It took a while to write. Yes I made Kaoru and her family Christian although I'm aware this isn't a primary religion in Japan I know that it has a diverse culture and that there are Christians there...and also because it's the only religous festival I can really describe. Sorry If your offended but my RME teachers Idea of a good class is making us watch 18 rated war movies.**

**The next chapter is quite a big one as an old face returns. It's called New Years for the more obvious reason. Also if you can guess who Kenshin's target was in this one then your a very smart cookie.**

**R&R **

**Bluemoon Out xxx**


	11. New Years Eve

**_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_**

_Poison. Alice Cooper or Groove Coverage._

**

* * *

******

* * *

**Of Secrets And Lies**

_Chapter 11_

**New Years Eve**

The days following Christmas leading up to New Year were spent in a sluggish stupor. Everyone would wonder the house sleepily either playing cards or once again watching films. Hardly anyone bothered with getting dressed anymore preferring the comfort of their pyjama's. Outside it rained and hailed making it an undesirable option. Meal times had no place in the Kamiya household anymore as each person seemed to follow their own dietary code which was grab a chocolate bar or mince pie when you felt like it. Kenshin had to listen to Kaoru's wails that she'd put on half a stone and as a result was so unattractively fat that no-one would go near her. He'd calmly reassured her this was not the case...at any rate he did not consider her fat at all and was sure women now induced an illusion upon themselves when they felt like it. Anyway the days slowly neared New Years Eve and finally the Kamiya family seemed to wake up.

Kenshin remained unsure as to if this was a good thing. New Years Eve day had brought the family out of it's peaceful slumber. Now a war was waged between all female house members as they battled it out for bathroom privileges, hair-dryers, curlers, straighteners, shoes, dresses and make-up. It wasn't until a furious Kaoru had aimed her heeled shoe at him that Kenshin had finally given up to being the peacemaker and had resigned himself to the sitting room with Sanosuke and Yahiko who had wisely stayed there all day unwilling to provoke tempers. Raised voices drifted down the stairs and Yahiko rolled his eyes.

"It's the same every year. Tanuki throws a fit cause Megumi's napped the bathroom or the curlers. Just wait until they can't decide what to wear," Groaned the boy as Sanosuke nodded in agreement. Kenshin winced as something heavy thumped on the floor upstairs. He really couldn't see what all the fuss was about...surely they had enough clothes for themselves? Or maybe this was another issue like the weight issue that was simply beyond his comprehension.

"It sounds like Kaoru-dono is unhappy again," Said Kenshin glumly. Sanosuke shook his head.

"Nah Jou-chan goes for less heavy objects. That's definitely weasel-girl...wait I think I can hear her yelling at Megumi now," Said Sanosuke pricking his ears up. Kenshin could just catch the faint shrieks of Misao's voice...apparently Megumi was wearing her favourite high heels. Kenshin sighed and groaned burying his face very glad that his own getting ready process had taken significantly less time and fuss. All he'd done was tie his hair up and put on a black shirt and trousers. In one arm he had three wrapped presents for Tae, Sae and Tsubame who Kaoru had informed him would be there. This was what might have prompted Yahiko to have a shower and put on his best clothes and attempt to flatten his hair.

After another heavy object thumped off the floor Kenshin felt that he had to do something to stop Misao killing everyone in an attempt to get her high heels back. Yahiko and Sanosuke saluted him as he stood up as if Kenshin was a brave martyr going to his execution. Kenshin tread gently on the stairs stooping low to avoid any objects flying his way. When he met the landing it looked like a bomb sight with towels and hair products sprayed across the floor. Kaoru was nowhere in sight but more embarrassingly for Kenshin was Misao with only a fluffy pink towel protecting her dignity banging on Megumi's bedroom door. She caught sight of Kenshin in mid yell.

"Megumi! Open up! Those are my heels! Mine d'you hear...wait! Oi Kenshin come help me open this door!" She ordered unabashed at her lack of clothes. Kenshin tried desperately to think of something to say that would prevent him from having to break Megumi's door but at the same time ensure he left the house with his life. He opened his mouth nervously but was thankfully saved from the decision as Kaoru's voice rang through the hall.

"Kenshin! Come in here I need your opinion!" Barked Kaoru. Kenshin meekly nodded opening the door into Kaoru's room which had dress after dress after kimono draped on the floor. In the corner Kaoru sat at her vanity table thankfully fully clothed. She stood up at hearing Kenshin enter the room and turned around so Kenshin could get a better view of her. Kenshin gulped feeling quite hot and uncomfortable as he gazed at Kaoru. She was wearing a fitted dark blue dress which emphasised her waist...and other assets while the skirt swooped to the floor. Kaoru twirled causing the dress to sway glittering in the light. Her hair was curled into loose curls falling down her back and she was wearing a pair of black heels. All in all Kenshin thought she looked very very pretty. Kaoru however did not seem to share this opinion.

"Hey Kenshin...I need your advice and I want your most honest opinion," She warned glowering at him. Kenshin nodded awaiting the question. Kaoru smiled before her business like expression returned, "Does this dress make me look fat? I choose dark blue cause it would mask it but be honest...do I look fat in this dress?" Kenshin promptly sagged and resisted the urge to shake Kaoru by the shoulders or bang his head off the wall.

"Ororororo...Kaoru-dono you are not fat. Sessha thinks you look very nice in that dress de-gozaru," Complimented Kenshin earning himself a glowing smile as Kaoru sat back down evidently pleased with the results. She then began to fiddle with the necklace in her hand trying to do it up. Eventually she gave up though and sighed.

"The chains really fiddly," She explained before Kenshin could eye her imploring expression in the mirror, "Kenshin do you think you could do it up?" Kenshin felt his cheeks burn...why was it so warm in Kaoru's bedroom all of a sudden. He approached her carefully watching as she held her hair up revealing her neck. Kenshin felt the blood rush to his head as his fingers trembled with the chain. Finally after a few awkward moments he managed to get it to do up. Kaoru smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Kenshin...hmm...do you think I should put my hair up or down? What do you think Kenshin?" She asked thoughtfully sweeping her dark hair with her hands. Kenshin thought at this moment he would quite like to run from the room and lock himself in a closet taking his thoughts with him to his grave. However this was not an option and Kenshin nervously blurted out his answer.

"Up! No...um...down Kaoru-dono. Down," He spluttered.

"Good...means I don't have to bother wrestling it now. Looks like I'm ready huh?" She said standing up grabbing a sparkly silver bag which probably contained Sae, Tae and Tsubame's presents. Kenshin nodded and promptly excused himself not sighing in relief until he was back in the safety of the sitting room. Sanosuke and Yahiko seemed to take his flustered nervous stance for fear.

"Girls are crazy huh?" Asked Sanosuke.

"Hai...no wait no...um...they are just maybe the slightest bit de-gozaru," Sighed Kenshin sinking into the couch.

* * *

An hour later after much tears, tantrums and sore heads on Sanosuke's part the Kamiya family pulled up outside a large spacious looking house belonging to Yuriko who was apparently a friend of the family who hosted the New Years Party every year. Misao got out of the car bounding down the garden path enthusiastically. Her hair was out of it's usual braid and tied in a low ponytail bound with a green ribbon to match the knee length green dress Kenshin had bought her. Megumi was looking as stunning as ever in a short black satin dress and her hair was held with a large black rose. Entering the house Kenshin salvaged the warmth in the wide open porch. From upstairs laughter and music could be heard.

"Right. Waste no time that's what I say!" Said Misao happily running up the stairs despite her heels. Kaoru laughed at her little cousin while Megumi rolled her eyes. The five of them trouped up the stairs while Koshijiro exchanged pleasantries with an old acquaintance. The stairs themselves where spiral and lead up into a hall containing many wreaths of mistletoe. Kenshin eyed them like he would eye a dangerous wasp. Kaoru promptly turned pink while Megumi smiled slyly staring above Kenshin's head. Kenshin winced hardly daring to look up...but there it was the green plant in all it's glory dangling above his and Megumi's head.

"Oh Ken-san," Trilled Megumi. Behind her Kaoru stopped blushing and promptly paled narrowing her eyes into slits. Kenshin laughed nervously thinking of what he would give up to be able to run at that moment. Megumi was eyeing him like a predator stalking it's prey while Kaoru made strange flexing motions with her hands as though she'd quite like to strangle her sister...or maybe it was Kenshin she would like to strangle. Kenshin didn't know but he could feel his stomach bubble and froth and his face turn scarlet. He leaned forward and pecked Megumi on the cheek reluctantly before turner an even brighter shade of crimson.

"Aw. Thank you Ken-san," Smirked Megumi retreating into the main room. There was a stony silence between Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin glanced around trying to see if Yahiko or Sanosuke where in the vicinity but apparently they'd read the warning signs a lot faster then him. Kaoru glared at Kenshin as though he'd committed some heinous crime before she stomped off into the main room. Kenshin sighed and meekly followed_.'It wasn't like I had a choice...'_

The main room inside had a laminated floor. Happy jolly tunes were played in the background from the speakers while chairs were laid around the perimeter with tables. Lights blazed and flared and the room was crowded beyond belief. Most were up on their feet dancing but some were at the buffet were the bowl of punch was. Through the sea of people Kenshin could make out Misao's bright vivid figure as she danced hand in hand with a boy Kenshin recognised vaguely from his gym class. He edged closer to Yahiko and Sanosuke who were standing near a table laid with food. Sanosuke had already dug in but Yahiko's eyes were scanning the room looking for something.

"Look! There's Tsubame-chan!" He cried finally pointing across the floor. Kenshin squinted making out the small figure of Tsubame who was dress in a red dress for the occasion with a matching glittery hairband. Kaoru who had just appeared with a glass of punch in her hand noticed too and waved to get the little girls attention. Tsubame looked up and beamed before tugging on Tae's sleeve. Tae and Sae were in identical sky blue kimono's making it difficult to tell the difference between them. They grinned as they somehow navigated their way across the dance floor to greet their friends.

"Kaoru-chan! We've been looking for you for the past hour!" Declared Sae (or Tae) embracing Kaoru, "How was your Christmas? Ours was quiet but my Grandfather gave me a free gift ticket for Mai Boutique! I get to go and have a spa and a facial next week!" She added shoving her wrapped parcel into Kaoru's arms. Each of them exchanged gifts and told of their own Christmases. Misao came prancing over apparently absent of her dance partner.

"Hey everyone! It's great to see you hear!" She greeted yelling over the music, "You should get a partner!" Kaoru's figure seemed to deflate sightly. Next to her Yahiko was making a poor attempt to ask Tsubame to dance. His face had turned a colour worthy of Kenshin's hair and Tsubame seemed to be under the impression he was trying to offer her a drink. Finally the boy had, had enough and ended up blurting it out. Tsubame shyly accepted and the two entered the throng of dancing people. Next to be snapped up was the twins who spotted some long lost cousin of there's. Then Misao found herself another boy who looked too scared to refuse her offer. Finally it was just him and Kaoru left watching on the edges.

"Hey...my name's Sayuri. Would you like to dance?" Asked a girl with long brown hair. Kenshin stared in shock before glancing at Kaoru who seemed to have suddenly became interested in her shoes. Kenshin looked at the girl...it would be rude to refuse but on the other hand he didn't want to leave Kaoru alone. The girl names Sayuri seemed to take his silence as a yes and he found he was being dragged off towards the dance-floor without a choice. After five minutes of getting his toes stepped on Kenshin finally managed to loose the over-enthusiast and frankly scary girl in the crowds. He eyed Kaoru sitting down with another glass of punch looking utterly depressed. Kenshin sat next to her.

"Is something wrong Kaoru-dono?" He asked taking in her slumped position. She looked up at him and sighed before taking a sip of her drink.

"It's nothing...it's just it's sort of like this every year," Said Kaoru sadly staring on to the dance-floor and it's couples, "Everyone else gets asked to dance...I'm always the one sitting watching. I mean Sanosuke will ask me just to be nice but nobody else really." Kenshin nodded not quite to sure what to say. In the back of his mind something was nagging him slightly.

"Sessha is sorry to hear that Kaoru-dono. I'm sure that maybe someone will ask you this year," Said Kenshin apologetically. This however did little to reassure Kaoru. Instead she turned and glared at him and promptly punched him around the head. Kenshin winced watching as she stood up looking furious.

"Your...Your hopeless Kenshin! You big jerk!" She yelled walking away from him. Kenshin stared after her in confusion not too sure about what he had done wrong. Then alarm bells started ringing in the back of his mind. _'She wanted you to ask her you baka!' _Kenshin felt the realisation dawn on him. He slapped his forehead in frustration before looking around for her. Finally he sensed her Ki over at the punch table again. He felt his palms go all itchy and sweaty while his insides danced the tango. Walking over to her he felt sure everyone was watching him even though he could quite clearly see they were dancing. He cleared his throat and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?!" She snapped irritably.

"Um...Kaoru-dono...this...unworthy one wondered if maybe you would like to dance?" Asked Kenshin nervously. When he dared to look up Kaoru's face was staring in the distance as though she was in a daze. Her mouth was half open but she recovered quickly and blushed furiously before smiling brightly.

"Sure...I'm not that good though," She said truthfully.

"Neither am I to be honest de-gozaru," Chuckled Kenshin anxiously as they walked on to the dance-floor. Kaoru turned to face him as a new lively tune blared out. Now what was he meant to do...where was he meant to put his hands? He felt his throat go dry as he grabbed one of her hands. It felt soft...and warm. Kaoru seemed to understand his confusions as she picked up his other arm and to his severe embarrassment placed it on her waist while she place her other arm on his shoulder. Why was it all hot and uncomfortable again...'_Get a grip...she's going to think I'm an idiot...' _He smiled slightly as they started dancing.

It didn't go as badly as Kenshin had first pictured it. Kaoru stepped on his foot once but other than that things went smoothly until Kenshin finally started to relax and enjoy himself mirroring the steps of other couples as he twirled her under his arm. Kaoru laughed before they stared at each other. The lights caused her dress and hair to flash a variety of colours but she was still nonetheless beautiful. Of course Kenshin could never tell her he thought such. It was inappropriate and he was unworthy to even be her friend let alone much else. Besides...

"You look...nice tonight. I've never seen you with your hair up like that," Said Kaoru nodding at how his hair was in a high ponytail instead of it's usual low one. He'd forgotten that Kaoru had never seen him with his hair like that before. He'd became so accustomed to wearing it high...he looked around the room. Would anyone recognise him now? Surely not...his scar was not on display and there was an entire family of red-heads near the food table. Kaoru seemed to mistake his looks around the room as more nerves, "I mean that I like it like that. It really suits you," She complimented.

"Thank you Kaoru-dono...you look..." Kenshin struggled to find the right word, "Um...pretty?"

"Thanks...hey...looks like the songs finsihed," Said Kaoru quietly. Kenshin let go of her hand with some considerable regret and they both went and sat back down. Kenshin eyed her out of the corner of his eye. _'Don't even think about it...lying to her as a friend is bad enough...besides look what happened last time. You can't be trusted...' _Snarled a part of his mind.

Kenshin sighed.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Kaoru found herself wandering the hall outside the dancing room. It was approaching half past eleven and after a few more dances with both Sanosuke and her father and five party games later she felt a little tired. Not tired as in the sleepy sort of tired but the loud music and the sticky hotness of the room was beginning to make her dizzy. Outside in the corridor it was nice and cool and free of most people.

Her insides were squirming. _'Kenshin asked me to dance...he asked me to dance...' _She smiled happily. It was the first time she'd danced with anyone other than Sanosuke, Yahiko or her father. It had been good fun as well but she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up. He probably had only asked her because he felt sorry for her. Still while the moment had lasted it had been good. Misao and Megumi each had, had a variety of partners during the night. It wasn't a surprise. Megumi had always been the looker of the family and Misao's cheerful upbeat attitude was bound to make her friends. Next to them how could she compete? Still at least she'd gotten one dance out of the night.

"Kaoru-dono? Is everything alright?" Kaoru whirled around hearing the familiar voice. Kenshin was walking over to her smiling goofly as usual. She eyed his long red hair from his high ponytail. It did suit him...it made his face seem more refined and he looked older with it like that. His purple eyes were more visible as well. _'Purple...what a rare eye-colour. I wish I had it...'_

"Yeah I'm okay. It's just a bit too crowded in there...I needed some air," Admitted Kaoru. Kenshin nodded standing next to her. Kaoru sighed running her fingers through her hair self-consciously as an awkward silence loomed. She couldn't really think of much more to add to that sentiment. _'Great...with conversation skills like mine it's a wonder I have any friends at all...' _She thought wirly. When Kenshin did speak she jumped slightly knocked out of her trance staring across the hall.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Hmm?" Said Kaoru jerking herself back to life, "What is it Kenshin?" She asked watching him. Why was he staring at her so oddly. His eyes were wide in almost surprise. He pointed above her head and Kaoru felt her stomach wriggle and her heart stop as she turned her head towards the ceiling. Yes...there it was. Mistletoe hanging from the ceiling above their heads. How could she not have noticed...then again the hall was full of it as a trap for poor unsuspecting souls. Kaoru laughed nervously as her heart starting pounding so loudly she was surprised no one else could hear it. _Kami-sama...what do I do? What do I do? What do I do...run? No...um...oh help...' _She could feel herself beginning to perspire. She'd never kissed anyone before...oh hell what was she supposed to do. Where was Megumi when you needed her? She looked at Kenshin was staring at her intently. She shut her eyes bracing herself for a kiss on the cheek. This was after all shy goofy Kenshin...why should she expect anything more?

What she didn't expect was a pair of soft lips colliding with her own.

She opened her eyes in shock and her insides gave a lurch. Her mind was trying to digest what exactly was happening to her while brain instantly went into denial. This couldn't be happening...Kenshin was so shy. Too shy at times...but here he was kissing her. Finally she shut her eyes and her heart began to pound against her ribcage and she held on to his hand. Kenshin took this as some sort of sign to proceed as the kiss deepened. Kaoru had read all about first kisses in romantic novels that usually belonged to Misao. It was all supposed to be heart stopping and passionate. Well...it wasn't quite like that...but it was something. It was more the fact of knowing she was there...doing it with him. That was the heart stopping part. It was sort of addictive though...once you started you instinctively wanted more.

When they finally broke apart after what felt like minutes Kaoru was red in the face and breathless. She took a nervous step backwards awaiting his next move. A part of her was fighting the urge to run from the room because she was so afraid of what he would say next. He too seemed shocked at his actions and was staring at his hands. For a moment the pale yellow glow of the room was reflected in his eyes making them look almost amber. Kaoru didn't quite know what to do or say. In the books it never gave an instruction about what came next. There was no manual for how to sort awkward moments.

"I..I...Kaoru-dono...I...um...I..." Stammered Kenshin looking alarmed.

"Kaoru!" Kaoru groaned inwardly as the voice of Misao met her ears. Of all the moment her little cousin could interupt on it had to be that one. Although on reflection Kaoru was glad it wasn't a few moments earlier. Misao ran up to her ignorant of what had happened with a red face and an ecstatic grin on her face. She too seemed breathless and her green eyes were sparkling.

"Kaoru...It's...It's him!" She gasped through smiling. Kaoru stared bemused for a moment before it finally twigged. _'But that's impossible...he left six years ago...when Misao was ten...he left...' _Kaoru looked at Misao apprehensively. Her cousin had probably been drinking a lot of punch. It couldn't possibly be him...yet there was no doubting the radiance in Misao's expression as she grabbed Kaoru by the wrists.

"Misao...are you sure?" Asked Kaoru hoping her cousin wasn't believing in false hope.

"It's him! Kaoru...it's Aoshi-sama!" She yelled joyfully before trailing Kaoru out of the hall leaving Kenshin alone. Kaoru gave him one backwards glance of apology as Misao launched her into the Dance room. Navigating herself through the crowds of people dancing Misao finally stopped jumping on the spot pointing. Kaoru followed her gaze and gasped. There was no doubting the long white coat or the cold Stoic expression of the tall dark haired man looming in the corner watching everyone with a shadowy expression.

"See...It's really him! Kami-sama! I can't believe it...I've found him," Breathed Misao looking almost tearful. Kaoru eyed him warily. Misao had spent years trying to find him. Looking in newspapers, on the Internet, in the library even but the man hadn't left a trace. It seemed to be too good to be true that he'd turn up then and now. Misao however did not seem to be taking this fact into consideration, "I need to speak to him! I want to know how Hannya and the others are!" Misao leaped forward but Kaoru grabbed her quickly.

"Misao-chan...I know...I know you've been hunting for him...but what if...what if Aoshi-san doesn't want to be found?" Asked Kaoru pleadingly withering slightly under the glare Misao was giving her. Kaoru sighed knowing it was no use. Misao had spent the last six years trying to find her Aoshi-sama. All Kaoru could do now was hope that perhaps Aoshi would be as happy to see Misao as Misao was to see him. It seemed unlikely though given his icy persona. Kaoru loosened her grip and followed her cousin. Finally they reached him and Misao seemed almost nervous as she addressed him. It was as if she was afraid he would vanish as she uttered the words.

"A-Aoshi-sama...it's me...Makimatchi Misao..." Said Misao her voice quivering slightly as she looked into his ice coloured eyes. Aoshi looked at Misao as though he was looking through her. Kaoru held her cousin's wrist gently but Misao continued, "I've...grown a lot...since you last saw me...I know...this is Kamiya Kaoru...Aoshi-sama...how is Hannya? And the others...are they alright?"

Aoshi finally spoke in a cold impassive tone, "I do not wish to speak to you."

The words cut through the air like knives. Misao's eyes widened and Kaoru felt like he'd just slapped her. She stared in pure shock at his attitude while Misao grabbed the sleeve of his jacket as though hoping vainly that Aoshi would change his mind. Tears leaked from her eyes, "I tried...I tried to find you Aoshi-sama...please...it's me...Misao-chan..." The man stared at her coldly before taking her wrists and detaching them physically from his jacket.

"I do not desire to speak with you. It's better you go Misao and forget I was here. Forget you ever knew me. I don't want to know you..." At that he walked off into the crowds and vanished from sight. Kaoru had to pinch herself to reassure herself it wasn't a dream. That she had just in fact been talking to the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu. Misao however seemed distraught and heartbroken.

"Aoshi-sama! Wait!" She yelled but over the pounding music nobody heard her. Tears fell from her eyes as she pushed herself through the crowds as if to try and find him. Kaoru followed dutifully trying to catch up with her little cousin but Misao was in a frenzy. Kaoru felt anger...how could he just treat Misao like that? How dare he!

"Misao...listen to me! Maybe it's better if we just-"

"Shut up!" Roared Misao turning and frowning accusingly at Kaoru as if it was her fault that Aoshi had left, "Y-You don't understand...just...just leave me alone!" She cried tearfully running into the corridor where Kenshin stood ignoring him as if he was a statue with Kaoru running after her in her wake. Misao had no intentions of speaking though as she opened the door to the bathroom and then flung it shut locking it firmly. Kaoru pounded on the door.

"Misao-chan! Don't talk to me like that...it's not my fault! Misao...please...he's not worth it!" Shouted Kaoru banging her fists on the door. From inside she could hear Misao's sobs and chokes as she wailed crying. It was so unusual...Misao was always so cheerful. So optimistic...for her to be howling in the toilets...it was almost unnatural.

From the dance room she could hear the countdown begin.

"Ten!" Cheered the audience. Kaoru persisted her banging. _'Please...Misao I'm sorry...'_

"Kaoru-dono...is Misao-dono alright?" Asked Kenshin approaching her. Kaoru sighed and stopped attempting to batter the door down. The crowd in the dance room started cheering nine as Kaoru stared at the door hoping it would open. She looked at Kenshin.

"No...Aoshi-san...he just...ignored her." Sighed Kaoru pityingly as she walked with Kenshin to the dance room. How would things be between them now. Uncomfortable? Stiff? Kaoru didn't want that...she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted now. She'd barely had time to digest the idea before Misao had came running up. Now her brain was trying to digest two shocks to the system.

"Five!"

"He was cruel...Misao so badly just wanted to speak to him..." Explained Kaoru sadly.

"Four!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, that I am Kaoru-dono," Said Kenshin gravely as his eyes scanned the room stopping as they met the pale blue eyes of the figure in the crowds who wasn't joining in the festivites. Unknown to Kaoru a silent war of wills was taking place in her presence but all she could think of was her little cousin sobbing in the bathroom down the hall.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Happy New Year!" From outside fire works could be heard going off. Kaoru vaguely felt surprised that under her nose another year had dawned. The year of 2008 was now upon her. She closed her eyes hearing the cheering around her of happy people_. 'What does this year have in store for me I wonder...'_

Kaoru had absolutely no Idea then that this year would be the most important of her life. That in that year she crossover into a completely different world. She had no idea that as she watched the celebrations continue the wheels of her fate were spinning out of control. She had no idea then that she had little under four months before everything would change.

"Happy New Year, Kaoru-dono," Murmured Kenshin beside her. Kaoru smiled...perhaps nothing would change between them now. Kenshin didn't seem to want to talk about what had happened in the corridor and Kaoru wasn't too sure she wanted to either...not yet. Kenshin wasn't ready...neither was she_. 'Maybe some day though...we will be...right now he's so mysterious...I just wish I knew why...'_

Oh how in four months time she'd come to regret that wish.

* * *

**Six Reviews? Maybe I should hold this fic for ransom more often... **

**Eyes Raberba-girl who is carrying a very sharp knife.**

**...Or not. Yeah I am a writing machine. It's very wet where I am even though it is the Summer Holidays so I have nothing better to do. Yeah I am Britsh. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Aoshi probably won't feature again for a while but as you can see this is plainly going to be KK. Although they probably won't kiss again for a while the relationship will build up like a tower of building blocks...which will probably collaspe and cave in come four months time. The next chapter is called In Mourning and it continues when the Kenshin-gumi have to return to school - the worst part of Christams is after New Years Day...then you know school is on the horizon.**

**Anyway it's chapter 12. Chapter 13 will probably be called Revision as it will be when you get to see everyone in the Kenshin-gumi freak out about their exams (minus Megumi of course and Yahiko) Probably be pretty funny actually. Can't wait to see a cranky Kaoru trying to revise.**

**Anyway R&R. Please...I like Reviews! xxx**

Of Secrets and Lies


	12. In Mourning

******

* * *

**

Of Secrets and Lies

_Chapter 12_

**In Mourning**

As cheerful as the atmosphere at the Kamiya household had been it rapidly hit a downwards spiral that started on New Years Day. Misao had locked herself in the bathroom back at the dojo and was refusing to come out. Kaoru had to go through re-telling the Aoshi story six times to each member of the Oniwabanshu who were appalled at their Okashira's behaviour. Eventually Megumi had barged her way into the bathroom and had emerged an hour later with Misao. After that Misao refused to talk about the incident. As the week progressed towards their return to school tempers grew short and even Kenshin felt a pang of sorrow when the Christmas tree was taken down. The wet weather they had been enduring continued as the sky was full of grey dismal clouds. As for the kiss between Kaoru and himself they seemed to have reached a silent mutual agreement not to mention it. Kenshin inside were in turmoil. He couldn't understand how exactly he'd done it...it just sort of happened...should he feel guilty? Or happy? Or embarrassed? He felt a mixture of them all...

Finally it was with a heavy heart that he departed the Kamiya household on the seventh of January. Kaoru bid him goodbye and he prepared for the next day which would be his first day back at school. Meanwhile Kaoru was hardly feeling much happier as the exams were looking increasingly closer from this side of January and with Kenshin gone and Misao and the others returned to the Aoi-ya and Megumi departed for Aizu things seemed too quiet. On a wet Monday morning with the prospect of Maths first and double P.E last Kaoru trudged to school with her brother in the rain.

"I don't see why your so worried Kaoru. There just exams," Stated Yahiko airily. Kaoru frowned. Of course asking Yahiko to understand would be hoping for too much. He had no exams to take while Kaoru was stuck worrying about March the twenty-first which was only two months away...and she was not exactly an A star pupil. Her maths could do with improvement. Her biology was dismal and her Home Economics was pathetic and worst of all she had one year of school left and she had not of yet figured out what she was going to do. Secretly she'd thought perhaps of teaching...not at secondary school but at Primary level.

Still as she rolled into Maths taking her usual seat next to Sae she felt her heart sink. The first lesson had been made up of a lecture on the exams and the regulation and what they would cover the other half was an Algebra quiz. When Kaoru got her marks back she'd only got 51 while Sae sat next to her beaming about her own 89 mark. The rest of the day was hardly much better. Each teacher seemed to make it their personal goal to terrify their class into passing. History followed Maths and then after a small break she was cooped up in the Home Economics department being taught how to make the perfect Miso soup.

"Kaoru-chan. Your not stirring it enough...the mixture still quite gloppy," Informed Nagoyaki-sensei on her rounds. Kaoru sighed and ladled the mixture watching as it dropped off her spoon feebly. The only compromise Cooking gave her was the fact that she got to see Kenshin...but for some reason every time she saw him now she felt like her insides were trying to eat her internal organs. Finally after the disgusting canteen lunch she sank into the changing rooms where the usual gang of girls were each whispering. She made her way over to Misao who was shoving on her usual bright pink t-shirt.

"Todays been horrible," Complained Kaoru.

"Yeah...no kidding. I got told in English that I needed to go to remedial classes," Groaned Misao. Kaoru nodded feeling slightly better knowing she was not the only one who felt like condensed crap in a can. She pulled on her blue top and she looked around. Keiko was of course absent...Kaoru thought enviously of the pigtailed girl laying on some beach in France or perhaps climbing the Eiffel Tower.

"Lucky Keiko-chan. I wish I was in France," Said Kaoru wistfully. Next to her Keiko's pack of giggly friends stopped talking and looked up at Kaoru as if she'd said an extremely bad swear word. Kaoru stopped feeling their eyes on her she coughed nervously. It was Keiko's best friend Ayama who spoke in a hushed voice.

"Haven't you heard? About Keiko-chan's father?" Asked Ayama incredibly. Kaoru shook her head feeling the plunging sensation she'd just gone and stuck her toe in something. Last time she knew Keiko's father had been healthy and happy. Already her mind was concucting various stories but what Ayama said next made Kaoru feel like she'd crashed into a brick wall, "He was assassinated...on boxing day," Said Ayama sadly.

From next to Kaoru Misao looked up. Kaoru stared in surprise...she'd known there was an assassination on Boxing day but she'd never thought anything of it. It was just another news bullet in like the rest. Now she sat down thinking of happy go-lucky Keiko who adored her father sitting at home.

"Thats...awful! I never knew..." Murmured Misao.

"Me neither...oh...I'm so sorry. Tell Keiko-chan that she has my condolences," Said Kaoru in a strained voice. Ayama shook her head too.

"Yeah...they think it was Hitokiri Battousai...Keiko's in bits. Their staying at her Grans house because of all the investigations going on at their own. Apparently she'd just nipped out with her okaa-san to go see her Aunt...you can imagine how she felt coming back to her house seeing the Police all outside it," Said Ayama. Kaoru nodded slowly. What was she meant to say? She felt completely numb from the realisation.

"How horrible..." Whispered Kaoru, "She must feel awful."

"That nutter is back again?" Said Misao viciously, "He deserves to be locked up and the key thrown away." Ayama nodded in agreement before continuing.

"Yeah he does. Keiko-chan just sits in her bedroom these days...the funerals tomorrow. I'm going to see her tonight...you could come with me...I know you've both lost relatives to assassinations," At this she looked quite apologetic," So maybe you'll be able to get through to her...at the moment when I go in she just sits there staring at the wall."

"That's how Megumi was after Okaa-san died," Said Kaoru, " Are you sure that would be alright though? I mean we don't exactly know her very well...do you think it would help?"

"It can't hurt to try...she might be able to relate to you," Said Ayama thoughtfully. Kaoru and Misao nodded. If there was anything they could do to help. For a moment Kaoru was reminded of Megumi and how she'd been the days following her mothers death. From what she could remember Megumi had just sat in her room crying refusing to come out. Refusing to eat or drink...refusing to get out of bed. Still Kaoru couldn't help feeling slightly awkward. What on earth was she meant to say? At her own Mother's death she'd been too young to mourn...she couldn't really remember much of it.

The thought of Keiko weighed on Kaoru throughout double P.E. Maybe it was because she'd had her own relatives assassinated that she felt so much for the young girl. The thought of it brought back painful memories from her own past and it left a bad taste in her mouth. After getting hit by the basket-ball twice she'd decided maybe it would be better if she focused on the game. After P.E had finished Kaoru offered to stay behind with Kenshin to help collect the balls in. Now it was getting closer to seeing Keiko Kaoru felt nervous. What if she made things worse? She was hardly a great conversationalist. Still Misao would be with her.

"You seem very distracted today Kaoru-dono de-gozaru. Is there something bothering you?" Asked Kenshin picking up a stray basket-ball. Kaoru nodded slightly before looking at him. If already the Assassin's had started killing off people she knew then maybe it was only a matter of time before someone else got dragged into it. But who next...I mean her family was hardly likely but what about Misao's?

"It's nothing really," Said Kaoru slowly dragging the bag of basket-balls behind her, "It's just...well I heard some horrible news in the changing rooms. You know Keiko-chan? Apparently her father was assassinated on Boxing Day by Hitokiri Battousai...she's meant to be in bits. According to Ayama-chan she won't even leave her bedroom and she's refusing food."

The basket-ball in Kenshin's hand dropped to the floor and his eyes widened. His skin paled slightly as he rushed to retrieve the lost ball. Kaoru nodded...she'd had much the same reaction. Scooping another stray ball into her bag she eyed him as he returned.

"Sessha...is very sorry to hear that..." Said Kenshin quietly lowering his head to stare at the floor.

"Me too...but it's making me think. I mean obviously I knew Hitokiri's where out there...but I never really thought they'd hurt anyone I knew...they were just sort of...there...in the background. Now what if Keiko-chan is just the start? What if next time it's a friend like Tae...or Misao...plenty of people would want her family...I guess it's just starting to dawn on me that my Otou-san's right. Nobodies safe..." Said Kaoru sadly tying the knot on the bag of balls so no more of them would escape. Beside her Kenshin watched her.

"No."

"Huh?" Said Kaoru her hands twitching with the bits of thread. She was never really good at tying things but she was a bit taken aback with the tone of Kenshin's voice. He sounded very firm...almost angry. Which was odd...in the last four months she'd never seen him get angry.

"Nobody...would hurt your family Kaoru-dono. Sessha promises..." Said Kenshin kneeling down to tie the bag for her. Kaoru smiled.

"I know. I'm being paranoid. It's just Ayama reckons Misao and I should go talk to Keiko...because of our mothers. She thinks we might be able to help but to be honest I'm a little afraid. What if we're intruding and she doesn't want us there? Or what If I make things worse..." Said Kaoru shaking her head as Kenshin tied the bag with ease.

"Maybe...could you come with us Kenshin? It's just...well...Keiko's Grandmothers house is on the other side of Kyoto and I don't want to have to walk home alone...and I don't want you walking home alone either. Just because your a guy it doesn't make you any safer...and it doesn't make me any weaker...I just think we could do with sticking together," Said Kaoru pleadingly watching as Kenshin stood up carrying the bag of basket-balls. He stared at her like she'd grown an extra head.

"Kaoru-dono...I'm...I'm not sure if K-Keiko-chan would want to see me right now de-gozaru," He murmured.

"Why not? Please? It would take a weight of my mind if I knew you were there. I mean Sanosuke can look after himself but you...no offense but one punch would probably send you out cold," Joked Kaoru eyeing his skinny frame. Kenshin smiled slightly.

"I'm still not sure..."

"Please? I'll let you get me Ice-cream?"

"Hai...okay Kaoru-dono...sessha will accompany you de-gozaru..." Kaoru grinned happily before running off towards the gym hall door. Kenshin watched her until she was out of sight before he dropped the bag to the ground and kicked it grabbing his hair.

"Kuso! I'm such an idiot!"

* * *

"Whose he?"

Kaoru looked up at Ayama as she jerked a thumb in Kenshin's direction. They were just leaving sight of the school when Ayama noticed they'd recruited another person. Misao who was walking beside Ayama informed her of Kenshin's identity and Ayama raised her eyebrows as if impressed.

"Oh. Your the boy that beat Misao-chan?" This immediately caused Misao to halt as her cheeks burned and her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. She rounded on Ayama furiously.

"Himura did not beat me! It wasn't a fair race! I was exhausted!" Misao screeched as Kaoru rolled her eyes. Loosing was still a sensitive spot with Misao. She still insisted the race between her and Kenshin was not a fair one. Kenshin murmured a faint Oro and Kaoru walked beside him eyeing him with some concern. Today he seemed to be...well a little unhappy about something. It wasn't really like him. She watched as Misao and Ayama tore ahead. Both were keen Sport fanatics and lost Kaoru in their conversations about Netball and Football. Kaoru had no clue about either and the only sport for which she kept any fondness was kendo. Once they were out of hearing range of Misao and Ayama (both of whom were immitating somebodys famous goal against Spain) Kaoru spoke nudging Kenshin on the arm gently.

"Are you feeling alright Kenshin? It's just...you seem a little upset about something?" Said Kaoru honestly. Kenshin jerked and looked up as though Kaoru had nudged him out of deep thought. He smiled slightly as though to reassure her but Kaoru wasn't.

"Sessha feels fine Kaoru-dono...just a little distracted," He confessed. Kaoru nodded...today had certainly been tiring and with the threat of exams looming in the near future the next two months were set to be some of the most boring of her life. They all went on Study leave on February the 30th but in between that you had the day all singles loathed and detested. And Study leave would be far from relaxing.

"Me too...tell you what. After we visit Keiko-chan lets go get something to eat at that Italian bakery. You can tell me what's bothering you and I can tell you what's bothering me. Sound fair?" Asked Kaoru smiling. Kensin nodded and the rest of the walk was fairly quiet. Both Misao and Ayama were having enthusiatic conversations which Kaoru had no desire to enter. Who care about a bunch of people trying to get a ball into a hoop? It was far from her idea of fun.

"Here we are...this is Keiko's Grandmother's house," Said Ayama stopping outside a large house. Kaoru stared in awe...it could fit about four Kamiya Dojo's inside. Still it did have the feeling that it belonged to a really fussy old lady. For instance the lawn was perfect and it had little garden gnomes. And the front door had a cat flap. Kaoru looked it up and down nervously. What now...what if the door was answered and they told her and everyone else to get lost. Kenshin seemed to be thinking the same but Misao didn't seemed bothered in the least. Ayama walked forward up the steps leading to the front doo and knocked the heavy iron knocker which was shaped like an eagle.

A few moments later the door was opened. Kaoru half expected to see a little wizend old lady with a stick and iron grey hair cawing at them all to get off her property. Instead they were met with a much younger women. Kaoru considered that she would have been extremely beautiful in different circumstances. Today however her dark hair hung at her shoulders limply. Her brown eyes seemed dull and her skin was pale and pasty. Her black blouse was hanging off her...clearly she'd lost a lot of weight in a short time period. She looked at them all in surprise but smiled slightly as she recognised Ayama.

"Oh...it's you Ayama-chan..." She said kindly but her voice sounded strained and exhausted.

"Hi Setsuna Gaitou-san," Said Ayama politely in a gentle voice, "Is Keiko...I just came to see if she was alright."

"She's...She's up in her bedroom I'm afraid..." Sighed Setsuna Gaitou wearily as her eyes moved from the people on her doorstep to the stairs behind her, "She's...not doing to well. Perhaps...Perhaps you might cheer her up. I-I try...I did try...but...she..." The Widow's voice trailed off. Ayama patted her on the shoulder.

"We're sorry...this is Kamiya Kaoru, Makimatchi Misao...they've both lost people as well...and this is Himura Kenshin..." Said Ayama awkwardly gesturing towards the crowd. Kaoru opened her mouth but found no words would come out. She didn't really know what to say...how on earth do you comfort somebody whose just lost so much? The woman smiled gratefully.

"So...so nice of you all to come..." Said Setsuna moving aside to allow them entry to her home. Misao nodded and for once like Kaoru was speechless. Setsuna closed the door behind them. Kaoru looked around the hall. It was big but snug with warm red walls and oil paintings. Setsuna nodded and lead them up the stairs which creaked slightly. The house was eerily silent though...you could almost tell it had lost something. Kaoru shivered as Setsuna lead them into a long narrow hallway and up to a door. She knocked almost nervously.

"K-Keiko darling...Keiko-chan...it's your friend Ayama...she's here and she's bought some friends with her...isn't that nice dear?" Asked Setsuna anxiously. After a moment of silence she opened the door and Kaoru had to peer through the inital darkness of the room before she could see Keiko's form curled up on top of her bed staring at the wall. Ayama ran forward immediantly but Misao, Kaoru and Kenshin hung back. Setsuna nodded and shut the door. Kaoru could hear her footsteps retreat back down the stairs.

"Keiko...how do you feel?" Asked Ayama sitting down on the edge of her bed. Kaoru stared feeling like an intruder upon family grief. Keiko had none of her usual vividness or giggles. Her hair was out of it's pigtails and was limp like her mothers hanging around her waist like a wet blanket. Her skin was not it's usually peachy tone but pale and waxy as though it hadn't been exposed to sunlight. Huge bags of sleep hung under her eyes and she looked up at Ayama as though she couldn't really see her.

"Just...Peachy," She mumbled feebly.

Misao dared to approach and sat down next to Ayama. Keiko looked up in surprise at seeing Misao.

"Hi..." Said Misao gently, "We're here to see if your...feeling okay. Me and Kaoru...and Kenshin. We were worried about you..." Keiko looked confused and sat up to look at everyone else. Kaoru approached and knelt next to the head of the bed. She wasn't sure if it was instinct or not but she smiled slightly.

"Yeah...Misao-chan's right...you shouldn't be cooped up in here alone," Said Kaoru comfortingly. Keiko shook her head as tears began to spill from her eyes.

"I-I don't want...want to go outside...I just...I just want..." She sobbed as the tears began to flood. Kaoru felt quite alarmed and Ayama hugged her friend. Keiko seemed to struggle for the right words, "I...I want to go home...but they won't let me...I want...I want Otou-san!" The girl's voice was shaky and she sobbed uncontrollably so her whole body was heaving with the effort. Kaoru eyed Misao who looked just as helpless.

"We know...Misao and I...we've both lost people...people who were assassinated..." Said Kaoru slowly. At this Keiko looked up like she was seeing Kaoru for the first time. Something glittered feebly in her eyes and she looked curious. She stopped crying at least which Kaoru thought could only be a good thing. Misao stirred and nodded.

"You...lost?" She mumbled.

"Yeah...in the war ten years ago," Said Misao gravely, "My parents were assassinated and I was asleep next door...my mother's name...it was Keiko like yours. And Kaoru's mother my Auntie Katsumi was killed on protocol doing her shopping..."

Keiko's eyed widened, "I'm sorry...I had no idea...I mean I knew you'd lost people...I'm sorry...I must look like a fool sitting here crying..." At this she gave a weak chuckle, "But I miss him so much...I mean...the last words we exchanged. I mean they were so useles...I never told him that I loved him. I never told him anything...the last thing I said to my Otou-san was remember to check the chicken it's cooking in the oven? How stupid was that..."

"It wasn't your fault," Assured Kaoru firmly, "You didn't know what was about to happen. I'm sure your father loved you very much Keiko and I'm sure he knew how much you cared for him. I know you feel like he's gone...but nobodies ever really gone. He'll always be there so long as you remember him...I can't remember my mother very well but what I can remember I treasure..."

"I know..." Sniffed Keiko, "But...I feel so empty without him. Knowing I'll never hear his voice again. Never be able to hug him...or make fun of him. Never be able to hear him rant at the news...It's gone and I'm so afraid now. Afraid because I don't know how I'm going to cope now...Okaa-san is a wreck...she's not eating, sleeping or drinking. She keeps trying to act like she's alright but she's falling apart..."

"My Father was like that," Said Kaoru remembering how her father had been, "He tried to act like everything was fine for us but it wasn't. Megumi was just like you...only she was twelve and didn't know how to cope either. I was seven and Yahiko was two. We needed our father...but he was a wreck...but he pulled himself together...for us. Your Mother probably feels scared...but she'll be there for you...she'll see that she needs you as much as you need her."

"I hope so...everything's so uncertain. What I don't understand is why?" Said Keiko bitterly shaking her head, "Why do this to us? Why punish us...what did I ever do wrong? What did Okaa-san do wrong? We don't care about the stupid Government or the bloody Ishin Shishi! We just want to be a family!"

"I know..." Said Misao, "And they all deserve to rot in hell."

"I'll never forgive him...never..." Snarled Keiko uncharacteristically, "I'll never forgive my Father's murderer. I'll never forgive the Ishin Shishi either...I hope they all die. They deserve it!" Kaoru felt a little taken aback by the display of hatred. _'Do I feel the same about okaa-san's killer? If I saw him...would I want him dead? I suppose...I might...but I'm not sure...could I kill someone?' _The question buzzed in her mind.

_'Could I kill?'_

* * *

An hour later and Kaoru had left Keiko's house. Keiko was now in the capable hands of Ayama who said that she'd stay with Keiko until she felt well enough to sleep. Misao had caught the bus back to the Aoi-ya leaving Kaoru and an unnatrually quiet Kenshin. The sky was full of dark clouds but the rain was not yet falling as they both paced through the busy streets of Kyoto. Every so often Kaoru would glance at Kenshin and feel her insides squirm...this was the first time they'd been alone together since New Years Eve and Kaoru didn't know if she should raise the topic now or leave it. As they entered the Italian bakery the usual smell of herbs and bread made Kaoru's stomach growl and so she gave her usual order.

"What about you Kenshin?" She asked prompting her friend.

"I'm not hungry," Said Kenshin shortly. Kaoru frowned and ordered him a milkshake and a double chocolate muffin once he was out of hearing range getting them a table. Kaoru followed and sat down next to the chosen window table. The normal scene of people drifting past usually relaxed Kaoru but today she felt restless and fidgety. Kenshin was acting far from his usual self and it was a bit disconcerting.

"Kenshin...we did say we'd come here and talk. So what's wrong...you've been sort of strange all day," Said Kaoru firmly. Kenshin looked up at Kaoru through blank purple eyes. Kaoru froze feeling for a moment like she was being x-rayed. She shook herself and finally Kenshin spoke in a down cast voice.

"Kaoru-dono...may I ask you something?"

"S-Sure..." Said Kaoru in a voice of fake chirpiness as she grinned widely inwardly cringing. _'Is he going to ask me about New Years Eve? Kami-sama...what do I say? Um...um...I could run. Yes Running works...or I could stay and listen about why he now thinks I'm a...no wait this is his fault! He kissed me not the other way around! I have nothing to be ashamed or worried about!' _She gritted her teeth preparing herself.

"Kaoru-dono...do you think I'm a bad person de-gozaru?"

"Kenshin this is...wait what?!" Stammered Kaoru in shock. Why did she feel like she'd just had another near Kenshin experience. One moment he was saying one thing that made sense and the next thing she felt like she'd been slammed into a brick wall. That question made no sense whatsoever. _'What's wrong with him...that's such a stupid question!'_

"Of...Of course your a good person! Kenshin what the heck is the matter with you?" Said Kaoru in surprise, "Your one of the most considerate people I've every met. Your good mannered unlike Sano and your way more mature then most of the boys in our year. Your kind...you care what sort of question is that?!" Kenshin gave a sort of weak half grin that did not quite meet his eyes.

"Kenshin...please if somethings wrong you can tell me. I don't care what you say...I mean you could tell me your Shishio's long lost half brother and I wouldn't care. Now...now spit it out or I'll hit you," Threatened Kaoru. Kenshin laughed slightly as there order appeared. He looked mildly surprised as a milkshake and muffin was dumped in front of him but he didn't say anything. Kaoru took a bite out of her bread.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Kaoru-dono...it isn't this One's intentions and to tell you the truth I just feel a little bit down today." Admitted Kenshin taking a sip of his Milkshake. Kaoru nodded just thankful it was school-day blues. Although she wasn't entirely convinced she wasn't going to push him. In his own time he'd tell her what was wrong. Instead it seemed it was now her turn to share her woes.

"It's okay...I understand. To tell you the truth somethings been on my mind since we left Keiko-chan's house." Confessed Kaoru truthfully, "I know it's a silly question but ever since Keiko said she wished her fathers killer was dead it made me think...do I wish my Okaa-san's killer was dead? But then...then it made me think...and I know it's an insane thing to think but...could I kill someone?"

_'Yup...you've went and done it. You've finally freaked Kensin out...'_Chimed a voice in her head. Kenshin who had been sipping on his milkshake promptly started a coughing fit inhaling too much milkshake. Kaoru winced as he finally emerged staring at her like she'd suggested Sanosuke would look good as a girl. After a long moment of staring at her he finally spoke in a serious tone of voice.

"Kaoru-dono...I'm not sure I can answer that for you. Do you think you could?" Asked Kenshin staring intently at her. Kaoru bit into her bread again and considered this. The most obvious answer was yes. Anyone could kill somebody else and Kaoru was an Assistant Master of a sword style. The question was would she? She hesitated before speaking.

"I'm not...I'm not sure. I mean maybe in self-defense or to protect someone else...situations were I didn't have choice but could I kill someone in cold blood?" Kaoru spoke curiously as though she was questioning herself but she already knew the answer, "No. I don't think I could...I've been raised with Kamiya Kasshien...raised to believe killing is wrong...which of course it is but if I killed someone I'd feel so guilty...not for the person I killed but for their relatives. No matter how bad someone is they still have at least one person who cares for them...I don't know. Maybe I'm just too weak or strong enough to know better."

Kenshin nodded affirmatively, "I think your very strong Kaoru-dono...killing isn't as easy as people would think. It damages a person inside de-gozaru. Sessha would like to ask you a question though..."

"Okay...shoot," Said Kaoru cheerfully sipping on her strawberry milkshake.

"Do you think I could kill?"

Kaoru lowered her glass and stared at Kenshin looking him from head to toe expectantly. He was short and skinny with kind purple eyes. Her instinct answer would be no but she knew well enough that things weren't always as they appeared. Finally she shook her head, "No...not because I think your weak or anything but you just don't seem the type. Your too good...and I like that about you. Your always trying to help people...it's an admirable quality."

"Thank you Kaoru-dono," Said Kenshin quietly while looking at his hands.

"No problem."

"May I ask something else..."

"Sure..."

"What would you do if you saw Hitokiri Battousai?"

"Um..." Kaoru thought for a moment. If she saw the most dangerous Assassin in Japan what would she do? Run..._'Might as well do something useful with what would probably be the last few seconds of my life...'_What an odd question...yet it was like Kenshin to be worried. Maybe this was his way of showing it, "Um...I don't know. I don't think I'd get a chance to open my mouth much do you? I'd be dead before I could speak."

"If you could though..." Said Kenshin curiously staring at Kaoru. Once again Kaoru got the feeling she was being x-rayed. Her skin came out in goosebumps. _'What on earth is he asking me this for...It's not like I want to know. It's not like I'm going to go here nice murderer have a cup of tea before you chop my head off!' _

"Um...beg for my life? I don't know...ask him why. Ask him what drove him to become a killer...because nobody is born evil. I mean you don't get baby's plotting murder while they play with their rattle-sticks do you?" Joked Kaoru. Kenshin nodded and drained the rest of his glass. Kaoru smiled.

"So what prompted that one?"

"Nothing really...just what Keiko-dono said I guess Kaoru-dono," Said Kenshin apologetically.

* * *

_'Baka...look what you've done...' _Snarled a part of his brain. Kenshin opened the door into his house. The long conversation in the Italian cafe had definately been an eye-opener. He'd never expected Kaoru to ask a question like that and when she did it had shocked him numb. He sighed walking through the hall into the living area. Taking a paper towel he rubbed the foundation off his cheek. Then again the whole day had been long and painful. Guilt was knawing away at him like a disease..._'Look what you did...to that family. And that's just the tip of the iceberg!' _He growled shoving the dirty paper towel in the bin with more force than what was required.

That was when he laid eyes on it. Another innocent looking black envelope. Kenshin glared at it for a moment before picking it up and opening it. Yes. Another name and more blood. Would it ever end...Kenshin just wanted it to end now. The more he was around Kaoru and everyone else the more he started doubting everything. Who he was, his mission, his honour. Constantly kept awake at night by the question is it worth it? True it was all for an era of real peace instead of the fake illusion there was on show at the moment but...

_"Do you think I could kill?"_

_"No...not because your weak or anything but you just don't seem the type. Your too good...that's what I like about you...your always trying to help people...that's an admirable quality..."_

He sank his head into his heads. Oh yes his act had throughly fooled her. Katsura-sama didn't need to worry about Kaoru doubting him. She was convinced he was harmless. He cursed loudly. The whole thing at Keiko's house hadn't helped either. He had no right to be there...no right to see the family he'd destroyed. It had been physically painful to witness the girl's pain...and it was all his fault. His fault Kaoru was now worried that someone she loved would be next. What would she do if she knew that the person she walked beside...the person she considered a friend was in fact responsible?

_"What would you do if you saw Hitokiri Battousai?"_

_"Um...I don't know. I don't think I'd get the chance to open my mouth much do you? I'd be dead before I could speak..."_

"No!"

He wouldn't...he would not...he could never hurt her. Hurt her or Yahiko, Misao, Megumi, Sanosuke or the twins or Tsubame. He could never do that. Not to them. Kenshin's breathing grew heavy as he stood up. When he did he saw clearly in the mirror his reflection. Golden eyes and the cross shaped scar. Already he could hear his mind taunting him as his fingers went to touch his scar.

_'You thought that before...about her...and look what you did!' _Kenshin turned around as her face flooded through his mind. Was he dishonouring her memory by thinking of Kaoru? What if the same happened again...what if everything he touched got burned. What if all he was good for was killing? This was what his Shishou had warned him about. But no...Kenshin thought he knew better then some sake drinking hermit. And this was the price. Kenshin glared at himself and let out an angry cry picking up the bowl of fruit and launching it at the glass.

He watched as it shattered and collapsed spraying glass all over the floor. He didn't care. At least he didn't have to look at himself now. If only he hadn't have gotten so attached...maybe it would be better if he left. Then at least no-one would get harmed. _'No! They'd look for you...and you won't because you are selfish. You don't want to leave them...' _How true. Kenshin sunk into his couch. Now everything around him was in turmoil. Katsura-sama's voice mingled with Kaoru's entered his head.

_'What would you do? Follow protocol or risk history repeating itself...'_

_'No...not because I think your weak or anything but you just don't seem the type. I mean your always trying to help people...that's what I like about you..."_

"SHUT UP!" He roared before burying his face into his hands again. He didn't want to hear anymore voices. He didn't think he could stand them all looking at him like he was some sort of family member. He felt like he was conning them all. All he wanted to do whenever they complimented them was blurt out the truth. Just so they'd know what he really was. A monster.

_'I'm sorry...'_

* * *

**Wow...thank you for all the amazing reviews! Especially Madzcheesy...thanks. Nobody's ever told me that before so your review was very touching since I am aspiring to be an author when I'm older. And of course Raberba-Girl your review timing was strange...just about to update when I recieved it so no you don't have to wait too long and your never too old to say that line! And yes you may keep the knife...just don't use it on me!**

**This chapter was all dark and angsty...but the next one will be more comedic! It's called Revision! And you get to see tears and tantrums as everyone tries to cope with the stress of revising for their exams...speaking of which I get my own results back on Tuesday...really worried about English since I bummed up the Poets name in one of my essays...but still! This is a welcome distraction. Chapter 14 is called Exams and Chapter 15...**

**Ohoho that would be revealing too much!**

**Keep the Reviews coming or I'll...eyes Raberba girl and stammers...um just keep the reviews coming please? xxx**

**Bluemoon Out xxx**


	13. Revision

******

* * *

**

Of Secrets and Lies

_Chapter 13_

**Revision**

Slowly January passed into February. Misao's birthday was met with much fuss as everyone was glad to have something to distract their attentions off the bleak weather. On her seventeenth birthday Misao chose to go the theme park and everyone had fun going on the biggest roller-coaster they could find. After that though the dull month of February loomed ahead and Kaoru watched as the day every single dreads passed without a single card. Misao was over the moon she received one and according to Kaoru Megumi received a grand total of twelve. Keiko finally returned to school in the last week of January but she was not the cheerful girl she once was but instead had become fixated in her school-work. Thus the weeks passed steadily but Kaoru's nerves continued to grow until finally last period on Friday she received her Exam timetable.

According to it her exams finished on April the 5th and began on March the 22nd. This meant she had twenty-two days to revise the last two years of school. She felt her heart sink into a sloppy mushy pile. Of course she'd tried revising at home but it just didn't seem to work. Two hours of solid staring at a textbook...it was so boring. And there was always a distraction. Always something Kaoru needed to do or fancied doing. By the time it came to revising she was so panicked that she couldn't concentrate. _'What if I fail...I can just see it now. Fail written next to everything...I'll have to repeat Fifth Year! Or I'll have to set all my exams next year when I planned on focusing on my Advanced qualifications! Ahhh!'_

The following Monday dawned and Kaoru did not have to go into school. Instead she was allowed to lay in until she pleased, it was quite satisfying hearing everyone go off to various places while you had unspoiled leisure time. When she finally awoke at eleven o'clock the house was completely empty and devoid of sound. After some breakfast and a quick scout through the TV channels Kaoru sighed. _'I should really go and revise...but I do have all day...but...' _Kaoru groaned feeling something heat up inside her. It was the same hot feeling she got whenever she looked at a textbook. She could leave it to later...after-all she had all day...

_'I'll phone Misao! Or Kenshin! Not Sanosuke...I bet he's not even going to bother with revision!' _Kaoru nodded...some time with her friends would calm her down so when she did come to revise she'd be nice and relaxed and ready to go. _'Right...okay seven o'clock until nine o'clock! Pure and undisturbed Home Economics!' _She thought forcefully sitting up reaching for the cordless telephone. Punching in the number of Kenshin she waited listening to the dialling tone.

"Hello?"

"Hi...Kenshin! What are you doing today?" Said Kaoru in a strained forced voice of cheerfulness.

"Um...Sessha isn't doing very much de-gozaru. Maybe some revision later but-"

"Good. You can take me out for lunch. Meet you at one o'clock at Bakery Italiana okay? Thanks Kenshin I knew you'd agree! Bye now!" Said Kaoru hearing a long list of Oro's as she hung up. Then she felt a slight guilty twinge. What if she'd cut into Kenshin's revision time? What if he now failed his exams because she'd interrupted. _'Oh no...I don't want Kenshin to fail! He need's to pass! Oh no...right I'll talk to him about his revision plan at lunch! I know he can help me revise Home Economics! Yes!' _Kaoru grinned at her cunning plan before dashing upstairs to get dressed. Pulling on a long loose purple skirt and an indigo coloured blouse she tied up her hair with her favourite ribbon before dashing out the door. Thankfully in the last month the weather had improved slightly. It was now warm enough to go outside without a jumper. A few puffy white clouds littered the sky but Spring was definitely in the air.

_'I can't wait until the Sakura tree's bloom...I love getting showered in pink blossoms...their so pretty...' _Thought Kaoru staring at a few budding Sakura tree's as she walked out of her street on to the path that lead into the small shopping district near her house. Ever since Keiko's father she did feel a little on edge going out alone. As of yet there had been no Assassinations near her neighbourhood but over the last five months there had been a grand total of forty! And those were only the ones the news bothered to report. It was sickening and Kaoru's father was now giving her lifts to school again...but surely her neighbourhood was safe? She eyed the people walking around her...anyone of them could be an Assassin waiting to pounce...then she eyed the fat man with a carrot dangling out of his mouth and snorted. _'I'm getting paranoid now...' _

Crossing the road she recognised the familiar Italian emblem marking her favourite bakery from the rest of the small cafes. Opening the door she sighed inhaling the smell of baking bread. A smell which could never stop making her hungry. She eyed the clock in the corner...it was five to one. So she was a little bit early. She smiled at a passing waitress who offered to take her order and shook her head sitting next to the window staring absently outside. Her insides were jumpy and every single sudden movement sent her jumping in surprise. She started twiddling her fingers. Why was she so nervous...it was just a few exams..._'Eight to be exact. Literature, Mathematics, Modern Politics, History, Biology, Home Economics and English...' _She winced feeling herself perspire. Okay so eight exams...but was she honestly bothered about Biology? No...she hated that subject with a passion and she didn't really need it so that lowered it to seven exams. She was fairly good at History but it was so long...so many dates to remember. So much to write as well...and Modern Politics was no better. Why were all the subjects she was good at long exams? Her best subject Literature involved writing two essays in one hour and a half..._'I'll run out of time...I can't write that fast...if only I could write as fast as Misao could run...or Kenshin...hmm I wonder who is the fastest out of them to. We really need to have a re-match...wait Maths...Not good at Mathematics...need...to know! Why can't I be born with brains like Megumi! She passed all her exams with straight A's! _

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Kenshin! Don't scare me like that!" Snapped Kaoru knocked out of her thoughtful frenzy by her red haired friend. Kenshin widened his eyes but sat down. The waitress soon came over to get their order. Kaoru stared at the menu. So many choices...oh what was she going to choose?

"Um...double chocolate muffin...no wait Italian style bread...no...I...I don't know!" She wailed staring at her menu. If she couldn't pick a meal then how could she pick a career. Still second last year of school and she had little idea of what she wanted to be. What if she never decided?

"Kaoru-dono...are you feeling okay? It's just you seem a little-"

"I am perfectly fine Kenshin! Honestly just because your nervous about your exams don't take it out on ME!" Shouted Kaoru perspiring as she stared at the menu. What to order...she'd have to make a choice. The waitress beside her was eyeing her like she was a dangerous mental patient. Kenshin made a quick order quietly and the next thing Kaoru knew the menu was being yanked out of her hands. _'Just like fate..what if I don't make the right choice and I can't choose anything!'_

"Kaoru-dono...are you perhaps nervous about your exams?" Asked Kenshin gently. Kaoru looked up. Kenshin was fixing her with one of those sympathetic smiles with wide purple eyes. Kaoru stared...some how she could never bring herself to yell at that expression as he damn well knew. She sighed in defeat lowering her head to stare at the flowered table cloth. She idly began to trace the flowers as she spoke.

"No! Well...a little. I mean it's just...I'm seventeen and in my second last year of school and I have no idea what I want to do...I did think about maybe teaching but I'm not sure. And every time I try to revise I just can't bring myself to do it. I get so nervous that I freak out. I'm sorry if I keep snapping at you...it's just I'm feeling so on edge...how can I ever live up to Megumi?" She admitted not daring to look up.

"Kaoru-dono...it's perfectly normal to be a little nervous. To tell you the truth I have no idea what I want to do either de-gozaru," Confessed Kenshin. Kaoru looked up. The information didn't surprise her but Kenshin was eighteen. A whole year older than her and when June came he'd be leaving school. _'Kami-sama...what if we never see each other again?' _She thought sadly.

"Yeah but your really smart. You can do cooking and all sorts of things I can't. I'm only good at three subjects...and that's not enough to get me a career. You can do whatever you want..." Sighed Kaoru. Kenshin laughed slightly shaking his head.

"Sessha is only good at Home Economics. Kaoru-dono...you are probably much better at me in Mathematics and other subjects. The only subjects I can do well are Home Economics and gym de-gozaru." Said Kenshin. Kaoru nodded. The thought of him leaving school was still on her mind. She knew Tae and Sae were leaving but she also knew she'd see them on a regular basis at the Akabeko. Besides they'd been friends for six years...Kenshin and her had only known each other for nearly seven months...what if that wasn't enough?

"Kenshin...your leaving school this year aren't you?" Asked Kaoru.

"Hai I'm afraid so Kaoru-dono," Said Kenshin sadly.

"But...even when you leave and go to University we'll still be friends...won't we? It's just when Megumi went to University she got split up from a lot of her friends...I don't want that happening to us," Said Kaoru firmly. She hated goodbyes and she hated the people she loved leaving her. Kenshin smiled brightly.

"Kaoru-dono...Sessha promises to visit you and Misao-dono and everyone else. You don't have to worry about growing apart. It will not be an issue de-gozaru," Said Kenshin happily. Kaoru smiled and then stared in surprise as a dish of something was placed in front of her. She didn't remember ordering anything...yet there was a plate of Italian bread with a huge cherry flavoured creamy milkshake. She looked up in surprise and stared at Kenshin who was looking sheepishly at her.

"Did you...order this for me?" Asked Kaoru.

"Hai...Kaoru-dono...Sessha apologizes if you do not approve..." Mumbled Kenshin his face turning pink. This time it was Kaoru who laughed sipping on her milkshake as Kenshin received his own bowl of vegetable rice.

"Don't be silly. You know I love this bread...Thank you Kenshin..." Smiled Kaoru gratefully as she began to eat her meal.

* * *

"Yahiko! Get out of here! You're so noisy and annoying!" Fumed Kaoru slamming the living room door shut on her little brothers face. It was now the ninth of March and Kaoru spent her evenings staring vainly at textbooks in the hope she'd recieve some sort of divine inspiration. She stared at the algebra questions. Why were they not making any sense! It was like trying to read Greek.

"If Y squared is equal to the value of X times two then what is the value of Y?" Kaoru read the question out loud. It still made absolutely no sense and Maths was a subject Kaoru would need for anything. One of the most important subjects in the world and she had not a clue how to do it. She needed to achieve at least a B- to pass it properly and her usual score in class was a C! She groaned banging her head against the table. _'Misao's good at Maths...I'll phone her...' _Her arm went for the cordless phone but just as she was about to dial it started shrieking at her. Nearly dropping it in surprise she answered.

"Hello? Kamiya household how may we-"

"Kaoru! WHAT IS THE ENGLISH PHRASE THAT MEANS WALKING MY DOG!" Misao's voice yelled down the phone and Kaoru winced hearing the undertones of panics. Scrambling she knocked nearly three heavy books off the table before she found her translation book. Skipping through the pages Kaoru groaned.

"No Idea. Misao I need help with my Maths!" Whined Kaoru.

"I need help with English! I can't understand this stupid ugly excuse for a language! Why can't Japanese be the tongue of the world!" Complained Misao. After a slight pause were Kaoru could hear the mental cogs of her cousins brain turning and spinning Misao spoke in unison with Kaoru.

"HIMURA!"

"Kenshin!"

"Yeah!" Cheered Misao, "Lets go around to his house. He can help us...and frankly he needs our help as well!" Kaoru nodded although Misao couldn't see her. Kaoru thought perhaps she'd had enough of Maths tonight. If she went round perhaps Kenshin would let her use his kitchen to practice the Home Economics cooking exam which was a three course meal starting with a small dish of salad served with dressing before moving on to a large dish of ranman and noodles and ending with a flan. All together Kaoru had two hours to cook everything.

"Okay...but remember to ring him before we go around." Said Kaoru remembering well the day her and Misao had popped up unannounced to find Kenshin in the shower. Although very very glad she never saw anything Kaoru had felt a little...odd. Anyway it was probably politer just encase he had any guests like his Uncle's friend. Misao chimed in agreement before hanging up and Kaoru snapped her textbook shut. Then piling them all into her school bag she ran into the hall yelling for her father to hear.

"Otou-San! I'm ordering a taxi to Kenshin's house...I'm meeting Misao-chan there," She called.

"Alright! Be back before eleven o'clock!" Shouted her father in reply. Kaoru grinned happily grabbing the phone in the hall dialling the number for the taxi company. In her mind she tried not to think of her exams but the happy time after them. Megumi had phoned from Aizu to tell Kaoru she'd be home on April the Sixth to see how Kaoru had done and to treat her afterwards. Sometimes it was nice to have a big sister even if she was slightly teasing. A few minutes later and Kaoru was handing over her money for the taxi fare watching as her street sped out of sight. Tonight she'd finally be able to practice.

For some reason her father had forbid her from practicing in their kitchen. She couldn't imagin why.

* * *

Kenshin sat glaring at his new opponent.

His Mathematics textbook.

As Hitokiri Battousai he'd faced all sorts of threats. Highly trained gunmen firing at him. Advanced swordsmen trying to kill him. The Police chasing after him as he managed to get away. Yet the most dangerous assassin in all of Japan would now rather be taking the gun men. Mathematics was a subject that puzzled him to no end and although he was probably more advanced than most people in his physical well being his mental one was just as average if not poorer. Of course it didn't help that he hadn't been given an education beyond that of a thirteen year old which was only adding to his stress. The Internet had taught him a lot of things but he could still not understand the little figures in front of him. Worse still he could feel himself loosing his calm and he didn't know why. It wasn't as if his life depended on passing his exams but it would be nice to think he could qualify for something other than impaling people with a katana.

Then the phone rang and he was knocked out of his little mental fit with the heavy book in front of him. He stood up and grabbed the phone answering it. Once upon a time when he heard Misao yelling at him he might have dropped the phone in mild surprise.

"HIMURA! KAORU AND I ARE COMING OVER TO YOUR HOUSE! BYE!"

He still dropped the phone. He'd vaguely heard that Misao and Kaoru were coming over to his house but that was before his ear drum had screamed in protest. Still picking it up off the floor he placed it back on it's usual podium. It was half seven at night and Kenshin was feeling quite happy now. At least perhaps Misao could help him with his mathematics. He eyed the room around him grateful it wasn't a mess before he clapped eyes on the boarded up mirror. That was still an eye-sore but he'd already given his excuses for it before..._'More lies...'_

He sighed sitting back down. It was still the old debate in his head...that and of course he was leaving school in June. He'd only planned to come for one year. One year alone and as much as he found school boring it was nice in some ways. At school he was able to see everyone. Once he left he had no idea what he was going to do. Go back to being a full time Hitokiri...probably not that, that fate was much better. Still that was over two months away...for now at least he could still enjoy his treasured moments of being Himura Kenshin. At that thought the doorbell rang.

Walking out of the sitting room and into the hall he opened the door to see Kaoru's figure. Tonight her hair was out at all angles and her clothes were an old pair of jeans and a loose navy blouse carrying on her back a black and pink school bag full of heavy items.

"Hi Kenshin...Misao did ring didn't she?" Asked Kaoru. Kenshin nodded affirming that her little cousin had spent about two seconds screaming down the phone at him.

"Hai Kaoru-dono," Said Kenshin moving aside to let her in. Kaoru smiled walking in setting down her school bag which fell to the floor with a heavy thunk. She then looked around her with mild interest before looking at Kenshin with a question in her azure eyes. Kenshin gulped.

"Kenshin?" She said sweetly, "I was wondering...since your such a good cook...maybe you would let me borrow your kitchen so I can practice for the Cooking exam?" Kenshin gulped nervously eyeing the pleading smile on her face. It was worse than he feared. As much as he trusted Kaoru he'd witnessed some of her lesser cooking skills and the story of her blowing up the microwave was still one widely told at school. On the other hand...he couldn't really say no could he? _'Besides I'm sure Kaoru-dono will be alright. She hasn't blown anything up this year...'_

"Orororo...um...if you wish Kaoru-dono," He said meekly earning himself a grin before she bounded off towards the kitchen. Kenshin stared before following quickly. Perhaps he should tell her exactly how the cooker worked...on the other hand maybe he should have the fire brigade on standby. In the Kitchen Kaoru had already produced the exam recipe from her pocket and was now raking through the fridge trying to find the right ingredients. Turning around she gave Kenshin a glare.

"I can't do it while your watching me. I need peace and quiet!" She snapped. Kenshin nodded and reluctantly left his kitchen in her mercy while he stood by the door awaiting the arrival of Misao. He could hope that perhaps Misao would persuade Kaoru out of his kitchen...but that was unlikely. Dimly he fixed the image of his once perfect kitchen in his mind knowing that this could well be the last time it looked that way. A few minutes later and Kenshin was answering the door to Misao who was dressed in a pair of shorts and a long pink top. She smiled thrusting her English textbook into his arms.

"Himura! I need your help...please teach me English!" She begged raising her hands in a begging pose. Kenshin stared his mouth hanging open before he recovered and nodded shakily. Misao gave a yelp of delight storming into his house. She eyed the kitchen door skeptically as a loud string of curse words to do with boiling water came from behind the door. She looked from Kenshin to the door and shook her head.

"Y-You...didn't let her in there...did you?" She asked as her eyebrows threatened to loose themselves in her hair line. Kenshin nodded wincing slightly as he heard something drop to the floor.

"Sessha is sure Kaoru-dono will be fine de-gozaru," He said in a weak voice. Misao shook her head again pityingly before dragging him into the living room. Shutting the door so Kaoru's complaints were drowned out she sat down on the sofa. Kenshin eyed his door wistfully before sitting next to her opening Misao's textbook.

"Misao-dono...Sessha also needs your help. Are you by any chance good at Maths?" He asked.

"Yup! Ninety percent in my last test!" She beamed proudly, "Tell you what! You help me with English and I'll help you with Maths. It's a piece of cake really." Kenshin nodded in relief and the next hour past fairly smoothly. Kaoru's voice quietened down and Kenshin could only assume this was a good thing. He helped Misao learn most of her English phrases while trying to prevent her from ripping the textbook into shreds when she got frustrated. After that Misao drilled Kenshin with Maths questions so viciously Kenshin felt quite scared.

"Himura! What is 952 - 324 + 632?" She shouted. Kenshin winced trying to do the sum in his head.

"Too slow! Answer faster!" Screamed Misao.

"Ororo...um...er...1260?" Answered Kenshin fearfully. Misao quickly checked it on the calculator and nodded. Kenshin sagged in relief. He certainly hoped Misao didn't plan to take up teaching in the future. She would be the sort of teacher that sent kids home crying. She'd yell at them if they got anything wrong and she would probably be too impatient with them. However she was a good revision supervisor being extremely harsh and strict. Already Kenshin was sure he nearly understood percentages.

"Good. Now what is 24 percent of 800?" Demanded Misao handing him the calculator. Kenshin quickly did the sum and was again thankful he was right. Just as Misao was about to deal out another hard question the door opened to reveal Kaoru. Kenshin stared..she was covered with what looked like sugar or salt. Her face was red with sweat and her hair was out of it's ribbon and flying about her face however she looked happy with a tray in her hand.

"I did it! Look!" She said skipping through slamming the plates of food on the table. Kenshin looked in amazement. In front of him was a perfect bowl of salad with a plate of ranmen next to it and on the side a flan. It didn't look burnt or too thick and sloppy. It looked perfect. Next to him Misao looked at Kaoru like she'd sprouted wings.

"K-Kaoru? Did you cook this?" She asked in awe. Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah! I can't believe it turned out perfectly!" She beamed delightedly. Kenshin tried a taste of the flan. It didn't hurt his tastebuds anymore. Kaoru flopped down exhausted on the opposite couch. Kenshin still felt uneasy. This was not a natural situation. Nothing was burning or on fire...why did he suddenly have the sinking feeling. He stood up.

"I-I think I'll just go get us some tea, that I will," He said hurriedly. Kaoru suddenly jumped up in alarm and panic.

"No! Kenshin...I haven't cleaned up yet!" She wailed dashing after him. Kenshin ran throwing open the kitchen door.

He was met with disaster.

_'My...kitchen...my...kitchen...' _Over the usually spotless blue tiled kitchen surfaces there was flour sprayed everywhere. Next to the sink there was a pile of dirty dishes. The floor was wet and slippery with large quantities of water. His fridge was stained with something orange looking and there was sauce over all the cabinets. Next to him Kaoru winced nervously watching as Kenshin's expression fell.

"O-Ororo...ororororo..." He murmured his eyes clouding up.

"I-I was going to clean...I was...sorry...I'll clean it right up!" Said Kaoru hastily running forward towards the sink. Kenshin tried to protest but it was too late. Kaoru slipped on the wet floor and tripped up backwards. It would have gone ugly had Kenshin not rushed forward managing to catch her. Kaoru winced as Kenshin lifted her gently to her feet. The kitchen was replacable and Kaoru was not. He smiled weakly.

"Don't worry Kaoru-dono...maybe we should mop the floor up first de-gozaru," He sighed.

"Yeah...listen Kenshin I'm really sorry. I'll do all the cleaning up...you go back to Misao," She said apologetically. Kenshin shook his head. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kaoru with cleaning things up but to be honest he'd had enough Mathematics revision for the day. His ear drums were still throbbing with Misao's yelling.

_'Lets hope she doesn't do this in the exam de-gozaru...' _Thought Kenshin staring at the messy kitchen.

* * *

**A quick Chapter. Found it quite hard to write as I couldn't think of what to put in it. The next chapter will be longer and will include Exams and an out of control drunk Kaoru. It will probably be the last happy-go-lucky chapter for a while as in chapter 15 everything comes crashing down around Kaoru's feet. I will give a very quick spoiler and tell you the title of the Chapter.**

**Chapter 15 - The End of the World - In the lair of a Wolf**

**Yeah. If you can crack the last part you can pretty much guess what it's about. Anyway we still have one last chapter until that moment where the story changes. Thanks for all the reviews and I promise to have Chapter 14 up tomorrow so I can do Chapter 15 before I get my results! Please stay tuned.**

**Bluemoon out xx**


	14. Exam's Of Sorts

******

* * *

**

Of Secrets and Lies

_Chapter 14_

**Exams Of A Sort...**

* * *

The day dawned clear and bright on March the twenty-second but many teenagers over Japan could not share the enthusiasm of everyone else at this fact. At nine o'clock roughly one hundred and fifty pupils were standing in groups outside the school gymnasium which for the occasion was converted into an Exam hall. Rows upon rows of desks were Que's to the back of the hall each with the same identical pieces of paper on them. At the front of the hall there was a large clock. The windows were boarded up making the hall slightly shadowy even if it was lit up by artificial light. The gentle hum of chatter could be heard from the students. Some seemed calm and collected while others were doing last minute revision with their textbooks. Kaoru stood near the doors her eyes averting around the room nervously. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach and her hands wouldn't stop itching at her long black sleeves of her blouse while her lips traced all the Mathematics equations she could remember. Next to her Misao stood bouncing from one foot to the other talking very fast like a demented squirrel. Kenshin meanwhile had his textbook and his nose buried in it. The only calm ones were surprisingly the twins and unsurprisingly Sanosuke who seemed to consider the whole ordeal as merely boring.

"How can you act so calmly? Did you do any revision at all?" Hissed Kaoru.

"Hey! I revised for an hour last night!" Protested Sanosuke. Misao rounded on him with her green eyes widened in shock. Next to him the twins seemed to consider that nothing short of sacrilege.

"An _hour _? One lousy hour?" Said Misao in shock. Kaoru shook her head while Sanosuke grinned with some bravado. Kaoru would never understand how Sanosuke could take things so lightly. This was his final exams of his life and he was treating them as if they were prep tests.

"Sanosuke do you actually plan on doing anything when you leave school?" Asked Kaoru wearily.

"Don't worry about me Jou-chan. I've got a plan," Reassured Sanosuke. Somehow that seemed to worry Kaoru even more. Sanosuke's version of a plan was her version of an apocalyptic disaster. Still she supposed she'd have to trust him at some point...he wasn't exactly stupid but he could be very dumb sometimes. Just at that moment the gymnasium doors opened and the four black suited examiners stood. The populous of the entrance hall immediately turned to look.

"Right. When you enter the hall you enter exam conditions. No talking and please seat yourself in an orderly fashion," Ordered Fuji-sensei. Kaoru followed the rest of the crowd as she scanned the hall. Misao gave her a thumbs up before taking her seat in the middle row. Kaoru sat across from her and Sanosuke sat behind Kaoru. Kenshin took a seat in front of Kaoru while the twins went behind Misao. However difficult it was going to be at least Kaoru wasn't suffering alone...still it was a small compensation as the gymnasium doors closed. Kaoru looked at her Maths paper.

**Mathematics Exam Paper 1**

**Level 3**

**Non Calculative**

"You may write your name and turn over now," Said an exterminator. Kaoru heard over a hundred papers russle and she too turned over her yellow paper and picked up her pen. The first question was thankfully percentages which was a strength of Kaoru's. She answered it with relative ease occasionally looking up to see how her friends were doing and to check the time. Ploughing on she found question 5 a bit of a struggle. It was Algebra and as time passed Kaoru could feel herself getting into a frenzy. The entire paper was worth 42 marks and there were twenty questions. Most were only worth about two marks but some were worth four. Question five was worth four...Kaoru gridded her teeth before taking in a deep breath. _'It's better to write something and have a fifty-fifty chance then nothing and an instant failure...' _She decided to hazard a guess. The rest of the paper went fairly smoothly with no real difficulties. Finally the examiner announced it was time to hand in all papers before a short interval. Then the calculative part of the exam would come.

Kaoru trouped out of the Exam Hall feeling at least a little bit happier that one exam was done. She walked over to Misao who seemed to be her usual perky self remarking happily that it had been easy. The twins nodded and Sanosuke merely grunted. Kenshin on the other hand was staring at his feet.

"So...how did you find the exam Kenshin?" Asked Kaoru gently.

"Um...a little bit difficult to tell the truth Kaoru-dono," Murmured Kenshin. Kaoru smiled sympathetically. Maths was not her strongest frontier either but she felt that maybe she'd scraped a B-.

"I'm sure you didn't do as badly as you think. You're probably just a little stressed at the moment...the next exam will be easier and look at it this way. One exam done...you don't have to go back in and set it again," Comforted Kaoru. Kenshin nodded smiling slightly. Kaoru promptly felt her stomach gargle as she ran to the canteen to get some food. She always felt hungrier at school when she was working.

The next exam wasn't due until the Twenty-fourth of March and it was Literature. On that day Kaoru arrived home with a red sore hand at having to cram in two essays in one hour and a half. A grand total of eleven pages. After Literature came English much to Misao's distress. The young acrobat had many tantrums trying to revise that particular subject and in the exam she kept tugging at her hair so much that it nearly fell out of it's braid. The following days were the most anxious Kaoru could remember (save of course the Yahiko incident) but finally the 5th of April rolled by and Kaoru was faced with her last and most testing exam. Home Economics cooking.

As she awaited her fate outside her Home Economics classroom her stomach was physically in pain and she was fighting the urge to run down the corridor and out the door. There was no way she could do this...not with so many people watching her. What if she humiliated herself like last year with the microwave? And this time there was no Kenshin to help her with the measurements as you were allowed no partner. Staring around her Kaoru felt like the only depressed person at a wedding. Most counted this exam as a bit of fun...she felt all hot and sweaty wishing dearly that she'd decided not to wear a long sleeved t-shirt. Next to her Kenshin seemed very at ease...Kaoru felt for a moment that she'd love to wipe the smile off his face. How could he stand so perfectly calm? It was infuriating...almost like a cheerful person at your sainted aunts funeral...or execution. Kaoru felt like she was being dragged to her execution.

"Kaoru-dono...you seem very nervous de-gozaru. I'm sure you'll do fine de-gozaru," Reassured Kenshin. Kaoru shook her head. It was all very well for him to say that. _'He got an A+ in the last test! And what did I get? I got a B! And only because he helped me with everything...'_ She managed to grin weakly but she didn't trust herself to open her mouth without snapping or puking.

"Right...inside the class and set up. The exam will begin in five minutes," Said Nagoyaki-sensei opening the classroom door. Kaoru filed inside picking her usual desk. On the table was the recipe. Giving it a quick scan she walked over to the cuboards to pull out the necessary equipment only it was more like a battle-ground of pushing and shoving to see who could get there first. Kaoru got kicked in the shin and she in turn accidentally punched someone in the eye. Finally four minutes later to her relief she was standing behind her desk with all her equipment and a washing tub on the stool under the desk.

"Right. The exam will begin now. There will be no need to talk," Said Nagoyaki-sensei as two examinators entered the classroom with their pinstriped suits and clipboards. Kaoru gulped eyeing the clock. It was ten o'clock...and she had until half eleven...so it should take her how many minutes to chop the vegetables? Should she prepare the rice first? _'Think...how did I do it at Kenshin's?' _It had been a different atmosphere at Kenshins...she had an entire kitchen to herself. There had been no need for her to engage in a war over the oven. There had been no people watching her...and it hadn't been so hot! Kaoru gazed around her frantically...other people seemed to know what they were doing. _'Right...calm down and chop vegetables...' _Decided Kaoru inhaling deeply before she picked up her knife and began to slice through the carrots, mushrooms and onions in front of her.

After chopping the vegetables she chopped the meat remembering to wash her hands in between. Then she had to pre heat her oven and prepare the base of her flan. Every minute Kaoru would eye the clock or check the people around her to see if she was falling behind. Kenshin was already zooming ahead putting the flan base into the oven. Kaoru eyed him enviously before she began to punch the pastry into shape. Adding to the pressure was the heat...why was it so warm? Kaoru was prespiring all over. At about eleven o'clock Kaoru had succeeded in making the base of her flan, boiling her rice and chopping all her vegetables, meat and fruit. Now she just had to make the sauce which was the difficult part. She never knew how much herbs and spices to put and her mixture always seemed to lack enough water.

_'Right...a pinch of mixed spices...a pinch of mixed herbs...cook Onions until browned then add 100ml of water and tomato paste...' _Kaoru recited the recipe in her head as she stirred the sauced with her wooden spoon. Admittedly she left the onions to brown a little too long but it could have went worse. By quater past eleven she was serving up her dishes trying to present them neatly. She only had about a mountain of dishes to do in only fifteen minutes. Filling the tub with hot soapy water she began scrubbing hastily. Already people were putting their dishes away...and she was just starting! Her heart was beginning to pound. Ten minutes...and she still had to dry them all up...seven minutes...were did the saucepans go? Five minutes...still a mixing bowl to dry...Kaoru could only watch helplessly as her time ran out. By half past on the dot she was putting her last item away and the Examinator spoke.

"The exam is over. Please stop whatever you are doing and collect your property before leaving," Announced a suited lady. Kaoru felt her breath catch in her throat as she set her bowl on the shelf. Grabbing her school bag from the front of the classroom she dashed out leaving the examinators and teachers to judge her cooking. Outside she heaved a sigh of relief feeling slightly giddy. _'That's it...all my exams are over! I'm free! No more until next year! YES!'_

"Hey Kaoru-chan...how did it go?" Asked Keiko walking over towards Kaoru. The young girl was not the happy self she once was but there was now a spark in the depths of her brown eyes. Her hair was pulled into a long ponytail instead of pigtails but she seemed in good cheer.

"I don't know. I'm just glad it's over," Confessed Kaoru smiling happily, "What about you? Your dropping this next year aren't you?"

"No," Said Keiko smiling slightly, "I'm still taking it...I've decided I don't want to be a lawyer anymore...I only really wanted to become one to please my Otou-san...but now I know he'd be more happy if I did what I wanted to do. I want to become a journalist," Keiko stood proud when she said that and Kaoru felt some admiration for Keiko. _'She's brave...I don't think I'd cope half as well as her if I lost Otou-san...'_

"That's great! Good luck with that...I'm sure you'll do great," Assured Kaoru. Keiko nodded running over to Ayama as Kenshin approached Kaoru. Kaoru stared after Keiko retreating figure and then turned to smile at Kenshin.

"It's over...I can finally relax now," Sighed Kaoru walking out of the corridor with him.

"Sessha hopes you did well Kaoru-dono...are you looking forward to Megumi-dono coming back tomorrow?" Asked Kenshin. Kaoru nodded. Her sister had promised to take Kaoru and everyone out to celebrate. Kaoru could do with the reward.

"Yeah! Which reminds me Megumi's taking us all out tomorrow night..." Said Kaoru cheerfully.

* * *

"Right! Let's eat, drink and be merry!" Cried Sanosuke triumphantly. Megumi rolled her eyes from across the table they'd booked at the Akabeko. Due to the occasion the twins had decided to join them managing to get them a free table and meal in the back room. There Megumi, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Misao and Yahiko sat with a huge buffet of food on the table and a large bottle of some alcoholic drink that Sano had supplied. As usual Megumi was wearing a long black dress looking elegant and refined while Kaoru was in a pair of jeans and a long green top.

"You will never change will you Sanosuke," Sighed Megumi taking a sip of her wine.

"No, neither your sarcastic sense of humour Megumi," Retorted Sanosuke taking a less than healthy gulp out his glass. Kaoru eyed the bottle wondering vaguely how much alcohol it contained, then she considered she might be more happy not knowing. Taking a bite out of the fruit tart in front of her she decided to try some wine. _'After-all Megumi can drink it...why not me?' _Picking up the bottle she poured some into her glass and then downed it. Next to her Kenshin eyed her fearfully.

"Kaoru-dono...maybe you shouldn't have drank so much so soon de-gozaru," Said Kenshin tentatively. From the head of the table Megumi rolled her eyes at her little sister.

"Let her go ahead Ken-san...she's going to try it at some point," Pointed out Megumi. Kaoru was aware that a heated feeling was spreading through her body making her limbs feel heavy. She looked up at everyone to find they were all staring at her expectantly. It was actually getting quite annoying...why were they all looking at her? She glanced around...next to her Yahiko was trying to pour himself some. _'I'm seventeen...he's only twelve!'_

"Yahiko! Little kids shouldn't drink alcohol!" She warned but for some reason her voice wasn't really answering to her brain. Yahiko looked up and scowled at her and opened his mouth to retort but Misao snatched the glass from his hand and knocked it back like Kaoru. Kenshin uttered a few faint oro's which was actually annoying her. Why was everyone so annoying tonight? It was meant to be a party?

"Kenshin! Stop staring at me!" She snapped irritably punching him on the arm causing him to fall over. Tae and Sae exchanged significant looks before moving further away from Kaoru encase they were next in line. _'Stupid Kenshin...baka! Always upsetting me...hmph! And to think I...well he doesn't like me so why should I bother! Big jerk!' _She felt slightly depressed now. Tears were falling from her eyes. Unknown to her everyone was staring at her like she was a bomb about to explode. Meanwhile Misao was making herself known.

"It's not fair! I want to go outside and run but you won't let me!" Misao shouted leaping to her feet glowering at Kenshin. Kenshin winced nervously as Misao leaned over the table and grabbed the front of his shirt. Kaoru nodded. _'Good...I'm with Misao...it's all Kenshin's fault!' _Megumi however was now starting to get irritated by Misao's behaviour and was detaching her little cousins hands from Kenshins shirt.

"Misao. Act your age for Kami-sama sake," Snapped Megumi. Kaoru looked up feeling rage as she watched her big sister. _'Megumi's no better...fawning over him! Calling him Ken-san...they even kissed under the mistletoe! Well I don't see why I should have to sit here with them!' _Kaoru lashed out slapping Kenshin across the face.

"You big jerk!" She shrieked. Yahiko had the sense to grab her before she launch herself at the red head. However his good intentions earned him too a whack across the face. Kaoru now felt light-headed and dizzy. She needed some air and she needed some space. Standing up the room swam before her eyes and her legs were refusing to follow her brains instructions.

"N-Need some...air...air..." She slurred. Megumi eyed her and shook her head.

"How did my little sister end up such a light-weight," She muttered. Kaoru scowled. She wasn't drunk...she was in perfect control of herself. Sanosuke snickered from the corner earning himself a smack from Megumi. Misao stood up in agreement.

"I'm with Kaoru! I want AIR!" She yelled going red in the face. Megumi sighed and nudged Tae whispering in her ear. Tae nodded and went out the room.

"We'll get you some air in a minute," Assured Megumi, "Ken-san...is it alright if we go back to your place after here. I can't take them home in the state their in...they need somewhere to sober up." Kenshin nodded in agreement. Kaoru felt slightly betrayed. Here she was standing and nobody was bothering to escort her outside. How rude of them all...and Sanosuke was laughing!

"Why Megumi? Afraid Koshijiro will yell at you?" He snorted. Megumi eyed him like he was a piece of dirt.

"No but I want Kaoru to sober up. It's called being a responsible adult Sanosuke. Maybe you should try it," Megumi smirked as Sanosuke was left speechless. Yahiko snorted next to him and Sae was sitting perplexed in the corner watching it all like it was a fascinating television programme.

* * *

Kenshin sighed tiredly. The place where Kaoru had struck him on his cheek was still aching and after ten minutes of pleading they had all finally succeeded in getting Misao and Kaoru into a taxi. Once they'd arrived at Kenshin's house it had fallen to him the task of making sure Misao and Kaoru both laid down. They both sort of sagged into his bed...Misao was dead to the world but Kaoru was still sitting up with tears falling down her cheeks working herself into hysteria. Kenshin sat next to her.

"Y-You...you like Megumi!" She slurred. Kenshin mumbled an Oro in shock. Had he given off that impression? He certainly hoped not...he saw Megumi as a friend and a friend only. He wasn't inclined towards the trainee doctor in that way but Kaoru certainly seemed to think so as she continued drunkenly sniffing, "You...kissed her under mistletoe! No-one kisses me..." Kenshin felt his heart pound...did drink give people amnesia? He didn't think so but Kaoru seemed to forget their gathering under the mistletoe in favour of ranting at him, "Is it...because...hic...I'm fat? I know I'm a worthless girl whose ugly!" She broked down into tears and Kenshin winced holding her feeling his shirt get damp. Clearly Kaoru was a very unpredictable drunk. Kenshin vowed never to let her near the stuff again.

"Kaoru-dono...Um...Er...This One thinks Megumi is a very nice person de-gozaru, but...he...er...see's her as a friend only," Reassured Kenshin. Kaoru seemed to think on this remaining silent for a few moment...until Kenshin realised she'd fallen asleep in his arms. Moving very gently he placed her head on the pillow before retreating out the door. He felt a little strange now...it wasn't often Kaoru cried. He walked into the living room where Sanosuke, Megumi and Yahiko where seated on a couch. Megumi looked up as he entered the room.

"Please tell me she's sleeping it off," Said Megumi.

"Kaoru-dono and Misao-dono are indeed asleep de-gozaru," Agreed Kenshin sitting down next to Sanosuke. Megumi and Yahiko breathed a shared sigh of relief.

"Typical weasel and raccoon," Complained Yahiko. Megumi nodded in agreement.

"Kaoru's always caused a fuss," Explained Megumi, "Even when she was little...I remember one night Okaa-san was out babysitting and Otou-san was looking after us. Kaoru was only a baby...about a year old I think. Anyway she had this habit of piling toys up in her cot. I was in bed and Otou-san was reading the paper when he heard a thunk upstairs..."

"Let me guess she threw a temper tantrum cause she was missing her doll?" Guessed Sanosuke. Megumi shook her head.

"No. When Otou-san arrived upstairs he found Kaoru on the floor...it seemed she'd piled up all her toys and jumped out of the cot. The thing is she gave Otou-san a real fright because when he went to pick her up she wasn't breathing. She was lying there still and her body was limp and cold," Said Megumi darkly. Kenshin felt his throat go dry. He'd heard of that sort of thing happening to people before. He could only imagine how Koshijiro must have felt with his infant daughter not breathing.

"What was wrong with her?" Asked Yahiko with interest.

"Shock," Said Megumi simply, "Her body literally shut itself down because it didn't want to feel the pain. It's not unheard of but it's an unconsious reaction. Of course Otou-san didn't know that and called an Ambulance...but a moment later she started breathing again. It happened a few times throughout her childhood but she grew out of it. Most infants do...but she didn't half cause a scene and nearly give Otou-san a heart-attack."

"I can understand why de-gozaru," Said Kenshin quietly.

"Anyway Ken-san how did your exam go? When do you get the results?" Asked Megumi trying to lift the atmosphere. Kenshin jerked his head and felt something fall in the pit of his stomach. Most of his exams had went quite well...all except for Mathematics and Modern Politics. He didn't really care much for Shishio's politics but Mathematics...he'd felt like he'd quite like to assassinate the exam. It had been a fiasco.

"It went fine Megumi-dono," Lied Kenshin,"We get our results back on the seventh of May, that we do." Megumi nodded. The next hour that followed was full of light conversation. Sanosuke switched on the television to see if there were any good action films on but a few moments later Kaoru stumbled through the door looking disorientated.

"Sobered up yet busu?" Asked Yahiko jokingly. Kaoru nodded feebly dropping into the available seat next to Megumi who frowned at her little sister. Kaoru yawned and gazed at the television.

"Anything good on?" She murmured.

"No...only the news. Some person was assassinated a few nights ago," Summerised Megumi. Kaoru nodded bleakly and the door opened again to reveal Misao who looked even worse than Kaoru however she was fairly perky for it all the same greeting them all with a bright smile.

"What's this about the news?" Asked Misao sitting herself down next to Kenshin. Megumi repeated herself before eyeing Kaoru curiously.

"How is that girl in your class...the one you were telling me about the other month?" Asked Megumi. Kenshin felt his insides shrivel up uncomfortably. Keiko...he couldn't so much as look at the girl without feeling immense amounts of guilt. Misao perked her head up.

"Gaitou Keiko? She's back at school..." Said Misao brightly.

"Yeah...I was speaking to her yesterday. Apparently she wants to become a Journalist now," Added Kaoru. Megumi nodded sympathetically.

"I can imagine what she's going through. She must be incredibly strong to be able to go through with her exams. Kami-sama knows how I would have coped with exams on top of everything." Admitted Megumi. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"They're still no closer to finder the nutter who did it though." Said Misao. Kenshin promptly felt heated. Nutter? Brilliant the whole of Japan thought he was the homicidal lapdog of a terriorist organisation. How delightful for him...not that he deserved to be known as anything different but to hear your friends call you a nutter in your presence is a bit odd. Especially when they said it with a degree of fear in their voices.

"They'll never catch Battousai," Said Sanosuke gravely, "I think we should just lock him and Shishio in a room and let them do each other in. It would be doing the world a favour." Kenshin felt himself squirm. Oh how close they were treading to the reality. His own friends wanted him dead...Kenshin really didn't quite know how to feel now.

"Anyway Kaoru-chan...we should be getting home now. I told Otou-san we were watching a film at Kenshin's so luckily he won't be expecting us back before midnight," Said Megumi firmly. Kaoru nodded a little sadly but Misao sprung up happily with a glint in her green eyes.

"Why don't we walk home? It's a lovely night!" Suggested Misao. Megumi shook her head.

"It's too dangerous Misao," Said the Doctor simply.

"We'll be fine! Come on Megumi...it's only a fifteen minute walk," Begged Yahiko. Finally Megumi conceeded and Kenshin sighed standing up. How was one meant to feel when his friends were terrified to walk home encase he killed them? Confused and conflicted was definately at the top of his list.

* * *

"Ah...it's so pretty when the Sakura tree's are in bloom," Sighed Kaoru dreamily staring at the branches full of pink blossoms. The entire street was line with Sakura trees. Already a few petals had landed in her hair. Misao was prancing ahead with Yahiko while Megumi walking reluctantly beside Sanosuke. The night was surprisingly warm and the stars were peeping out and the moon was nearly full. Kaoru spun on the spot to take in the smell of the air and the stars. It felt like Spring. Kaoru's favourite season - maybe because her birthday was in June or maybe because there was just something about it. The way the air smelled fresh. The way the tree's bloomed and the animals stirred to life.

"Race you Yahiko!" Shouted Misao from up ahead. Kaoru giggled as her little brother tried desparately to keep up with Misao. _'I need more nights like these...well maybe minus the alcohol...' _At that thought she felt her insides squirm. She got drunk...and worse she got drunk in front of Kenshin and Megumi. Megumi would taunt her about it for the rest of her life and...well she could remember some of the things she'd slurred to Kenshin but she tried not to. The memory was enough to make her want to die on the spot.

"You too snobby to run kitsune?" Asked Sanosuke. Megumi sighed.

"Too grown up more like," She muttered.

"Aww come on...your only afraid you'll loose..." At this Megumi glared insulted. Kaoru knew her sister was about as competitive as Misao and the thought of loosing to Sanosuke was probably a very grievous insult. Kaoru could only watch in amusement.

"Fine then Rooster," Said Megumi coolly before suddenly darting ahead. Sanosuke stared in shock for a moment before racing after her yelling about her cheating. Kaoru laughed not sharing the enthusiasm of running. She knew she'd never keep up...for some reason the running gene's had entirely missed her. Still it was an odd sight watching her composed sister run like a teenager...Megumi hadn't done that since she was a child before their mother had died. After that Megumi had to take on the mother roll and then she'd became rebel of the year.

"Aren't you going to run Kaoru-dono?" Asked Kenshin walking beside her. Kaoru shook her head.

"I'm a pathetically slow runner," Said Kaoru honestly leaning up to pick a pink blossom off it's branch. She held it in front of her eyes and twirled it. For some reason cherry blossoms always held a special attatchment. Maybe it was early memories of her mother wearing one in her hair. Kaoru sighed allowing the blossom to float towards the ground. When she looked up Kenshin was crouching in front of her. The Assistant Master looked bemused for a moment, "Uh...Kenshin?"

"Climb on Kaoru-dono," Offered Kenshin. Kaoru shook her head.

"You'll never be able to carry me...you'll drop me," Said Kaoru doubtfully.

"Trust me Kaoru-dono. I won't drop you, that I won't," Promised Kenshin. Kaoru climbed on nervously feeling her heart thump as she put her arms around his neck. His hair was in her face slightly but she feel him. He smelt nice...she shook her head brushing the thoughts skimming through her mind aside. Kenshin stood up and she gripped on tightly. Already her family were specks in the distance, "Kaoru-dono...please...you're chocking me," Gasped Kenshin. Kaoru blushed and loosend her grip slightly.

"Gomen Kenshin," Apologised Kaoru. The next thing she knew though she was gripping on for dear life. She'd expected a nice walk but Kenshin was running. It was strange and terrifying. The speed they were going at was one that rivaled Misao's but Kaoru was not so appricative of it. She laid her head on his back to shelter her hair from the breeze. It was so odd...she could hear his heart beat slightly. It was nice and warm...and _'Uh! Mind stop straying...!' _A few minutes later and they'd out ran Misao and Kenshin knelt down to let Kaoru off. Kaoru wobbled on her feet for a few moments before standing straighter.

Misao was not happy.

"So Himura...want a rematch!" She challenged. Behind her a panting Yahiko rolled his eyes.

"Come off it weasel..." He complained but Misao ignored him. Kenshin opened his mouth but Misao seemed accept this as a yes. Megumi and Sanosuke approached them both breathless. Once Megumi heard Misao's challenge she rolled her eyes while Sanosuke at once tried to place a bet with Yahiko.

"Right. Himura up to that lamp-post and back!" Stated Misao doing a few warm up stretches pointing at the lamp-post in the distance. Kenshin reluctantly nodded.

"Misao are you-"

"Kaoru give us the signal," Ordered Misao completely ignoring what Kaoru had tried to say. Kaoru sighed in defeat raising her arm in front of the two crouching runners. She let it drop half heartedly watching as they sped off at a phenominal rate. Misao streaked ahead in her element with her braids flying out. Kenshin was keeping up steadily and it was a very close race. Kaoru squinted watching as they both turned.

"Yahiko...100 yen on Kenshin," Whispered Sanosuke.

"Your on," Smirked Yahiko.

Kaoru stepped out of the way as they raced past her. Finally though at the last moment Kenshin sprinted ahead winning. Misao looked nothing short of enraged but with everyone saying it was fair and square she could protest very little and remained grumpy for the rest of the walk home while Kenshin remained sheepish. When Kaoru had bidded Kenshin and Sanosuke goodnight she walked into the warmth of her house. Megumi took off her smart black shoes while Misao yawned tiredly.

"Kaoru-chan...Misao-chan...I was wondering. There's a film on at the cinema tomorrow night which I'd quite like to see. Do you want to come with me? I was thinking it could be just us girls," Offered Megumi. Kaoru nodded happily. Tonight had been fun even if she had got mildly drunk for two hours. And tomorrow there was something else to look forward too. It just seemed that now her life was worth living.

_But it's all about to change..._

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Okay, a little disappointed I only got two reviews for the last chapter. Oh well keep ploughing...cause now we're getting to the good part! Now is where everything changes! The next chapter is the turning point of the entire story...he's a sneak peak...**

_"-Look, I'm not interested in anymore bogus sightings of Hitokiri Battousai. Tell me when you find something real," Snapped Saitou to Okita down the phone. Honestly he swore if he got anymore fake phone calls wasting his time he'd ensure that the idiot behind it got locked up for a very long time. He was sick and tired of having his time wasted._

_"But Captain Saitou sir...I think you may want to investigate this one yourself," Came Okita's happy cheerful voice. Saitou grunted. He liked Okita as an officer but sometimes his pleasent optomistic attitude got on his nerves. Still it was unlike him to bother Saitou unless it was geniune._

_"And why would I want to do that?" Asked Saitou sarcastically as he awaited his answer._

_"Well we have an eye-witness who claims to have known him. Kamiya Kaoru aged seventeen...I think she's telling the truth sir," Said Okita honestly. Saitou sat up taking one last inhale of his cigerette. So finally he'd found a real lead on the elusive Hitokiri Battousai...well he'd be damned if he was going to let Shishio's men get their noses in first. Standing up he clicked the button on his phone hanging up on Okita._

_"So Hitokiri Battousai...seems like your in trouble now," Smirked Saitou. _

**So if you want to see the rest of that then I suggest you review...cause I'm not updating until I get at least six reviews! Yes I'm cruel...but I'm ansty about exam results so sue me. Oh yeah and the whole Kaoru-shock-baby thing...well it's true cause that's what used to happen to me...in fact what Megumi told you is what I basically did to my dad one night...**

**Yeah I'm weird...and I'm currently stuck in an Abba timewarp right now after seeing Mamma Mia...**

**Bluemoon Out! xx**


	15. In the Lair of a Wolf

******

* * *

**

Of Secrets and Lies

_Chapter 15_

**The End of the World - In the Lair of a Wolf**

* * *

_Sparkling angel I believe__  
__You were my savior in my time of need._  
_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_  
_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._  
_I see the angels,_  
_I'll lead them to your door._  
_There's no escape now,_  
_No mercy no more._  
_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart._  
_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me right from the start._  
_You showed me dreams,_  
_I wished they'd turn into real._  
_You broke a promise and made me realize._  
_It was all just a lie._

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_  
_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._  
_Fallen angel, tell me why?_  
_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_  
_I see the angels,_  
_I'll lead them to your door_  
_There's no escape now_  
_No mercy no more_  
_No remorse cause I still remember __The smile when you tore me apart_

* * *

Captain Saitou Hajime of the Kyoto Police Unit was far from happy.

There were many reasons of it. The start of which would probably be because his wife Tokio had banned him from smoking in their house and was trying to get him to quit insisting it was a filthy unhealthy habit. This had been a source of annoyance that he'd had for the past few weeks and also a cause of anxiety for all the officers that reported to him. Second was the fact that the Government was putting an increasing amount of pressure on the Police. Now Saitou hated Shishio and would normally oppose whatever the Government told him to do just to irritate them. However he was now starting to get irked himself for he considered himself a very good Police Captain...but not even he could get his hands on the Ishin Shishi or their mysterious Hitokiri's.

Oh the Government tried their own ways but frankly they knew that the country was torn in half with its opinions. One half loved the Government because they were paid bags of gold too or because they were useful. The other half despised Shishio. Saitou was in the middle. He hated Shishio as much as the next anti-Shishio but he also hated the fact that there was a killer on the loose whom he could not get thus his pride was hurting. For now and for his own ends he would help the Government get Hitokiri Battousai because it was a shared goal...however the next anti-Shishio organisation that popped up he might not be so generous.

So it was on a clear night on April the seventh that he was sat in his office once again mulling over paper work. While he'd much prefer to be out their doing something the fact was he had to do the paperwork that came with everything. Writing up reports and filling information...it was all very boring and drear and he was truly considering re-hiring a secretary. Yet somehow the ones he did hire ended up getting fired or quitting. Finally he growled cursing the stuff under his breath before he sat back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk. His office was admittedly small for someone of his rank. A dark room with a large filling cabinet, a desk on which sat a mountain of paper, a light, a laptop and a phone. There was a pot plant in the corner but it appeared to have withered without enough light. Fishing around in his pockets he found a packet of cigarettes...one of the very few that had survived Tokio's smoking ban.

He lit it and inhaled deeply feeling his body relax. Outside of his office there was a quiet hum of talk from where the lesser officers were all on their laptops doing whatever it is they did to find people. The neon white light from their room seeped into his slightly illuminating his pale face. Of course it wasn't that they hadn't had any sightings of Battousai...it's just that they were all complete fakes. The amount of times he'd been called by some half blind old bats swearing their red headed next door neighbour was a hitokiri even though he was sixty three or some love-fanatical teenagers swearing their partners were Battousai in disguise. It was sickening and in Saitou's opinion highly infuriating. He swore the next time he got some crap phone call telling him more stupid stories from the mouth of a idiot he would personally hunt them down and see to it they never opened their mouths again.

On that sweet though his telephone decided to ring. Rolling his eyes he pushed the button hearing the newest officers voice seep through. Officer Sumiko was new with their department but she had a way with people...something to do with trying to understand them. Saitou could never be bothered with that. It was easy enough to figure out how peoples minds worked when they were under harsh interrogation.

"Captain Saitou sir?"

"What is it?" Snapped Saitou impatiently. Honestly new recruits just never got to the point fast enough. Why waste time with pleasantries? He certainly didn't.

"Sir, we have a girl in custody who claims to have seen Hitokiri Battousai," Said Sumiko dutifully. Saitou growled menacingly. If this was another fake he was going too..." Sir...we have Lieutenant Okita with us," Added Sumiko. Saitou sighed slightly. As lieutenants went Okita was admittedly a good one and Saitou actually trusted the boy enough to know he was speaking the truth - even if he looked like he'd just came out of nappies.

"Put him on," Said Saitou. He waited a minute before he heard his second in commands usual chirpy pleasant voice.

"Captain Saitou sir," Said Okita.

"Look I'm not interested in any more bogus sightings of Hitokiri Battousai, so tell me have you found something real?" Barked Saitou impatiently. Honestly if this was just another waste of time he was going to make sure this girl whoever she was ended up behind bars.

"Captain Saitou sir, I think you may want to investigate this one yourself," Came Okita's cheerful happy voice. At first Saitou had thought the boy was taking the mick with his smile and never ending optimism but then he realised that was simply the way Okita was - everyone had their downfalls. Still it was unlike Okita to bother him unless it was genuine.

"And why would I want to do that?" Asked Saitou with a touch of sarcasm as he inhaled another drawl of his cigarette awaiting Okita's reply. He was admittedly feeling a little hopeful now.

_"_Well we have an eye-witness who claims to have known him. Kamiya Kaoru aged seventeen...I think she's telling the truth sir," Said Okita honestly. Saitou sat up taking one last inhale of his cigarette. So finally he'd found a real lead on the elusive Hitokiri Battousai...well he'd be damned if he was going to let Shishio's men get their noses in first. Standing up he clicked the button on his phone hanging up on Okita.

"So Hitokiri Battousai...seems like your in trouble now," Smirked Saitou as he left his office blinking slightly in the white light outside. The rest of his officers stared slightly but hastily looked away knowing not to provoke any anger. That was how Saitou liked it. As he reached the lift though a number of questions were occurring to him. Eyewitness meant that the victim had actually seen something. How the heck had she escaped with her life intact while more experienced men had been killed instantly. What the hell did the Ishin Shishi have planned now? Her escape couldn't be a coincidence...he'd lived for forty-one years and he didn't believe in coincidences. Feeling more than a tad suspicious he stepped out of the lift as it reached the ground floor.

On the ground floor he was met with the usual reception desk. Ignoring it he walked past the usual offices and cells for minor criminals - mostly drunks or shoplifters until he came to the back room reserved for victims or witnesses. Inside was warmer and had lightly painted orange walls and comfy seats to make traumatised people feel more at ease. At his first glanced he noticed Okita who smiled at him, and then he turned his attention to the witnesses. Lined up on the comfy seats were three girls. The eldest of which looked to be in her early twenties and was wearing a lavender blouse and a long lilac skirt. She gave Saitou a suspicious glance which he didn't bother returning. The girl had her arm around another who was shaking like a leaf with deathly pale skin whose black hair was tied in place with a vivid indigo ribbon. Her vacant blue eyes were staring at the floor at something no one else could see while a blanket was draped around her shoulders. Saitou knew this girl was Kamiya Kaoru instantly by the waves of fear and numb shock she was radiating - and also by the fact that Sumiko was kneeling in front of her whispering calming words. Next to Kaoru was another younger looking girl with puffy red teary eyes who was sniffing.

Saitou cleared his throat and Sumiko looked up at him before glancing back at Kaoru.

"Kaoru-Chan. this is Captain Saitou Hajime...he's going to need to ask you a few questions," Said Sumiko kindly. Kaoru gave no inclination she'd heard Sumiko but continued trembling. The older girl instantly shot Saitou a vicious look. Saitou recognised it as the one mother kitsune's gave when protecting their cubs.

"Kaoru is not saying a word until our Otou-san arrives," Said the older girl sharply. Okita smiled standing forward deciding this was time to add his piece. He spoke happily giving the introductions as though they were all at a party instead of a witness room with a clearly traumatised girl.

"Captain, this is Kamiya Megumi and that of course is Kamiya Kaoru. The girl next to her is their little cousin Makimatchi Misao," Smiled Okita. Saitou nodded feeling slightly irritated at Megumi. Time was essential and they couldn't waste it waiting for the girls' father to turn up. They needed all the facts as soon as possible so they could have a chance of getting to Battousai before it was too late, however Saitou didn't need to worry about wasting time as the next moment the door slammed open to reveal a dishevelled man with black hair and blue eyes. He instantly rushed over to Kaoru and hugged her tightly.

"Shh...Kaoru-chan. Are you alright?" Asked Kamiya Koshijiro. Kaoru made no movements remaining as limp as a rag-doll. Okita smiled pulling a tape recorder out of his personage. Saitou sat down next to him so he was facing the witness. Of course usually interviews would take place in an interrogation room but since they were dealing with a shocked victim more comforting scenes would be required.

"Perhaps Megumi-san could escort her little cousin to the canteen?" Suggested Okita.

"No. We're staying here with Kaoru...besides we'll have to give our own statements won't we?" Said Megumi coldly. Next to Kaoru the younger girl nodded her head slowly. Koshijiro sat in between his two daughters.

"Kaoru...are you sure you're able to do this?" He asked soothingly. Kaoru nodded weakly before looking up. Deep blue eyes met his own golden ones. Saitou got the impression that the eyes were like tunnels. At one point they may have sparked with life but now they were dull and glazed as if something had died. Okita switched the tape recorder on and began the procedures.

"This is the official interview of Kamiya Kaoru regarding the identity and whereabouts of Hitokiri Battousai. Interrogators are Captain Saitou Hajime and Lieutenant Okita Soji. Interview is overseen by Officer Ruriko Sumiko and accompanied by Kamiya Koshijiro, Kamiya Megumi and Makimatchi Misao," Said Okita clearly for the tape to hear. Saitou didn't much like the tedious procedure but Sumiko continued where Okita left off.

"Can you confirm that you are Kamiya Kaoru born June the 23rd 1990?" Asked Sumiko gently. Kaoru nodded again. Saitou noticed her body was still shaking viciously. Sumiko nodded, "Tape please note that the witness has nodded. Can you confirm you are her legal guardian and father Kamiya Koshijiro born August the 1st 1967?"

"Hai." Said Koshijiro wearily.

"Can you confirm that you are Kamiya Megumi born July the fifteenth 1986?"

"Hai," Megumi said tiredly.

"Can you confirm you are Makimatchi Misao born January the 23rd 1991?"

"H-Hai," Stammered the younger girl. Saitou leaned forward to look into Kaoru's eyes once more. In the back of his mind the question was still buzzing that this girl must be extremely lucky to escape. He knew now she was definitely a truthful witness...none of the others had displayed her amount of numb shock anyway.

"Good, now tell me Kaoru-san. Where were you tonight April the 7th at 7.30 pm?"

Kaoru looked up and began to speak.

* * *

"Hurry up Kaoru or we're going to be late!" Yelled Misao up the stairs. From inside her bedroom Kaoru rolled her eyes and ran the brush through her hair one more time. Really it wasn't as the film even began until eight o'clock. Picking up her favourite ribbon she brushed her hair into a ponytail tying it neatly. Smiling at her reflection she stood up. Now she felt ready to go on a proper girly night out wearing a knee length indigo dress decorated with pink flowers. Running down the stairs she was met with Misao tapping her toes impatiently and Megumi with her arms crossed.

"How do you ever expect to get good seats Kaoru-chan if we don't arrive early? The taxi is waiting outside," Megumi said reprovingly. Kaoru rolled her eyes good naturedly following her sister out the door. Yahiko had been slightly huffy about the fact that they were all going out and he was stuck inside but Koshijiro had promised that Yahiko could go out with his friends the following weekend besides Kaoru doubted Yahiko would be happy with such a girly film that was all about Girl Power. In the taxi she watched as her house disappeared out of site. Megumi was sitting beside her carefully applying some more mascara while Misao looked jubilant.

"So, Megumi are you taking us for drinks afterwards?" Asked the teen slyly. Megumi looked up and shook her head violently.

"After the performance you two put on yesterday? You've got to be kidding me Misao," Said Megumi in shock. Kaoru winced uncomfortably trying not to remind herself of yesterday night. Of course she couldn't understand how she could get so drunk on one glass of wine. _'Must be Sanosuke...I bet he brought really strong stuff,' _Thought Kaoru vengefully. It would probably be his idea of a joke.

"Aw! I thought this was going to be a night on the town...we could boy-spotting and drink fancy drinks and dance all night," Said Misao enthusiastically. Megumi rolled her eyes at her little cousin's display.

"Boy-spotting? No boy in his right mind would go near you or Kaoru...besides Kaoru has her eye on someone else? Don't you Kaoru dear?" Taunted Megumi sweetly. Kaoru shook her head and glared. She did not and even if she did it was none of Megumi's business...but of course Megumi would never see it this way. Anything that embarrassed Kaoru was her business.

"It's none of your business Megumi!" Snapped Kaoru. Megumi smirked in satisfaction while Misao laughed. Kaoru growled with family like this who needed enemies? Trying not to let her sisters teasing once more get the better of her she tried to remain in good spirits. Fifteen minutes later and the taxi had pulled up in front of the cinema. Kaoru got out and Misao winked at her as both their eyes went to window on the second floor. Kaoru could hardly believe that, that incident had been six months ago...it seemed like an age ago.

"Now listen to me you two. I don't care if you wet yourselves. We are not staying after the credits," Said Megumi firmly. Kaoru grinned in time with Misao imagining Megumi's reaction if they found themselves locked in once again and the only way out was jumping out of a window. Still the cinema was as packed as ever with people gathering around the fizzy drink dispenser or the shelf full of bags of popcorn. Kaoru helped herself to a drink and a bag of chocolate raisins as Megumi had their tickets seen to.

"Right...we're in screen five, seats number twenty-one, twenty-two and twenty-three," Said Megumi. Misao and Kaoru nodded as kaoru took a deep sip of her drink her eyes drifting from the reception desk to the fire extinguisher. Already she was getting flashbacks of Misao trying to grab the extinguisher. Six months ago...did time really move like that? Kaoru smiled at it fondly with some feelings of nostalgia.

* * *

"Right...so that was at roughly 7.45 pm?" Asked Okita.

Kaoru nodded. Saitou couldn't help but noticed the girl (if possible) had gone paler as she recited the details of their trip to the cinema. Of course their had been more questions to follow such as the identity of Hitokiri Battousai. The girl seemed unable to talk about their friendship so it had been the older girl who had spoken about that briefly explaining Himura Kenshin to them and his address. So that brought them up to the cinema...but the assassination had not taken place until half nine.

"Kaoru-san. Could you describe to us the details of what happened to cause you to leave the cinema halfway through the film to wonder outside?" Drawled Saitou. The girl now looked as though she was going to be sick. Great. The last thing he wanted was chunks of vomit all over his shoes.

* * *

Kaoru eyed the cinema screen displaying the film with mild interest. It was of course another love film that Misao had picked except this time it was too cheesy for words. All about some childhood sweat-hearts tragically separated both trying to find each other after their own horrible divorces...then their children met and reunited them. Very sweet...but too much so. It was sickly and while Misao cooed in delight Kaoru was resisting the urge to vomit. That and the cinema was so packed that Kaoru felt like she was in a sauna. Her dress was sticking to her uncomfortably and she was beginning to crave some fresh air. Just to feel a nice cooling breeze on her face...she winced as the couple embraced passionately again. _'Gross...great now I sound just like Yahiko...but still this is disgusting...' _The Assistant master glanced at Megumi who seemed to be taking the movie in her stride.

_'I need some air...how much longer does this go on?' _Thought Kaoru looking down at her wristwatch. It was twenty past nine...the film didn't end until ten o'clock. Kaoru didn't think she could stomach melting away in her seat for another forty minutes. The movie was already beginning to drag out uncomfortably. Making a split-second decision she murmured into Megumi's ear.

"Megumi...is it alright if I just go to the toilet for a minute?" Asked Kaoru. Megumi nodded absent-minded and Kaoru stood up attempting to move quietly past the watchers until she met the stairs. Running up them she got to the top and looked down upon all the people. She could distantly spot the lavender colour marking Megumi amidst the crowd. Then she turned and opened the doors leading into the dark corridor. Okay so technically she didn't need the toilet but anything to get her out of the cramped oven. Walking through into the reception area it was unusually quiet. Almost like the night they'd got locked in if hadn't have been for the girl behind the reception who looked immensely bored peering at her magazine. She looked up at Kaoru in slight surprise before shrugging and turning back her magazine.

Kaoru looked around her before heading towards the doors. Opening them she stepped out into the warm April night. Inhaling the cool breeze she smiled feeling it caresses her cheeks and blow through her hair cooling down the back of her neck. She turned her head instinctively sky ward. The moon was full tonight...it seemed to light up the sky with a transparent glow while every star glittered. She sighed before walking forward a few paces. It was the same feeling she got when she went on a walk to the bakery by herself. A sort of thrill of freedom and independence. Around her the streets were fairly quiet - a few late night shops were open and a few taxi's drove past. Of course it wouldn't do to walk too far from the cinema..._'Still chopping ten minutes off the film would be good...I suppose I could just sleep through the last half hour...' _Kaoru mulled over that thought as her legs traced out a path for her. Wandering through the narrow side streets she felt a slight edge of caution and fear.

_'Maybe I am getting paranoid...but still better to be safe then sorry,' _She thought avoiding a dingy shady looking alley with contempt. She yawned...she was feeling tired. Maybe it was because she never got to sleep last night until half two in the morning. Stumbling sleepily she noticed that it was getting chillier. _'Better head back...' _She turned around and began to head back the way she'd came her foot slipping every now and then on the cold cobbled street. Finally she turned a corner expecting to see an empty street like the rest.

In that moment Kamiya Kaoru's life whirled out of control.

"Ken...shin.."

* * *

Saitou growled slightly. The girl had started shaking more violently than before and tears were now spilling from her eyes. It wasn't lady-like sobs she was taking either but huge shuddering gasps that tremor her entire body. Koshijiro hugged her but she shook him away.

"Kaoru-san...are you sure it was him?" Asked Okita with an unusual degree of sombreness to his voice. Kaoru nodded.

"H-H-Hai...I saw him...with...with my own eyes!" She cried sobbing frantically.

* * *

Kaoru felt something icy.

It felt like fear...vaguely but she wasn't aware of anything else. All her senses of hearing were blinded and she could only look at what was in front of her. Blood...so much crimson liquid...more than she could ever recall seeing. It was all over the place. On the walls...staining the cobbles...rivers of blood. She was going to be sick...she could smell it's metallic scent covering her clothes and enthralling her senses. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out...even worse than that there was a body...it was undeniable in it's gender. Its skin was like marble dirtied with brown. It wasn't moving and great slashes were cut into the skin. She could feel herself shaking...her thoughts seemed to dim down into the most primary instincts. She wished now to run but she found her legs were not functioning as normal.

Then she saw him.

Her eyes widened and she moved back a pace. Glowing amber eyes were staring at her...and Kaoru knew they were looking at her. Taking in every detail in a predatorily manner. She looked further...yes...a blood encrusted katana was visible through the dark. Kaoru shut her eyes feeling her heart thump. She was crying...so this was going to be how she died? Would it hurt...it seemed like such a childish question...she hoped it didn't. It was only now subconscious fears were layering themselves in her head. What if there was nothing now...what if she just died and her soul went nowhere? What if all that would remain of Kamiya Kaoru would be a bloody corpse to be found to just like the rest...was this how her mother had felt? Or maybe her mother hadn't had enough time to feel...Kaoru for once wished she didn't have time to feel or think either. She wished she'd said more...to Megumi...her last words to human kind had been, 'is it alright if I nip to the toilet for a minute?' In another situation it would almost have been comedic but now...all the things she'd never get to do...or say. More than anything at that moment Kaoru wanted to be able to live.

"P-Please..." She murmured. Why was it taking so long...was this how he was going to do it? Make her wait to terrorise her even more. She didn't think it was possible...Kaoru had never felt like this. She just wanted it to be over...at least then one way or another there wouldn't be this business of waiting. Opening her eyes she could feel the wind on her skin, which was now wet with, tears, blood and sweat. It was only then Kaoru could really digest what was in front of her...why were the amber eyes so wide...in shock? Surprise? Kaoru blinked...he hadn't moved. He was just staring at her...Kaoru hardly dared to breath and her heart was hammering viciously against her chest. Yet she still looked...she might as well see something in the last few moments of her life.

His skin was fair...and he was short. That was odd...she'd expected somebody taller maybe. Her eyes stared as she then noticed the cross shaped scar marring his left cheek. It was bleeding...she averted her eyes and then she noticed red hair. Long red hair tied into a high ponytail...

_"You suit your hair like that...I like it..."_

The words were hers...but she'd said them to Kenshin. Kenshin had red hair too. Her eyes widened and she truly took in the man before her. Short. Skinny...with Red hair. His face...slightly feminine looking but at the same time handsome. Kaoru felt her blood run cold and she stopped breathing. This wasn't Hitokiri Battousai...

_"I don't think so...not because I think you're weak or anything but you're too good..." _Hadn't she herself said that to him? Kaoru at that moment wished he had ran her through with the katana in his hand. This couldn't be happening...it just couldn't be true because...because he wasn't like that. He made her laugh...this couldn't be right. This just couldn't be true...she stumbled backwards almost thinking he'd move forward after her.

"Ken...shin..." She whispered. Amber eyes focused in on her blue ones and widened in horror. Maybe up until that point he too had been hoping it was just another girl. Kaoru felt numb inside. Hollow because this couldn't be real. It was a nightmare with no chance of awakening.

"Ken...shin...why?" She spoke her voice laced with cold terror.

"Kaoru..." He gasped. Kaoru stopped freezing. No dono at the end of her name this time. Kaoru shook her head trying desperately to deny everything. The blood...the body...him...she wanted to run. That's what she did she turned around and ran not daring to look back and not caring if she was being persued. Nothing mattered anymore...she just had to run. Outrun him and outrun her fears. It didn't matter that her throat was burning for air...her body was now separate from her mind. She had to get back to the cinema...because then she could pretend she'd never left it...never seen what she'd saw.

Then maybe the nightmare would end.

* * *

"What happened then Kaoru-san?" Asked Saitou. Kaoru shook her head unable to continue because of the rate of which her tears were falling. He shook his head. He doubted he'd get much more out of this girl and by the looks of how her skin was turning green she was going to be sick. He gestured to the toilet doors off the side of the Witness room. Being sick was a natural reaction to shock. Koshijiro nodded and escorted his daughter to the toilet. A few moments later retching noises filled the room.

"Can anyone else described what happened next?" Asked Sumiko quietly. Megumi nodded though a few tears were now slipping down her face. Great...the only one who seemed to have any measure of composure was about to dissolve into a heap. Saitou sighed but luckily the older girl seemed more focused as she began to speak in a quiet voice.

"Hai...I can tell you what happened when Kaoru reached the cinema..."

* * *

Megumi sat idly watching the screen in front of her. She didn't much care for the film...it was predictable but at least it was a time filler. She guessed Kaoru didn't have her amount of patience. She'd left fifteen minutes ago and hadn't returned and unless she was suffering from severe constipation Megumi was willing to be Kaoru was sitting bored in the toilets. Megumi could only hope she hadn't wandered off. Next to her Misao seemed to have eyes only for the movie and the doctor doubted that her little cousin had even noticed Kaoru was missing.

A few seconds later however and a large noise filled the cinema. Megumi looked over her shoulder to see the auditorium doors had been flung open with more force than what was necessary. Then she felt embarrassed to see Kaoru running down the steps. _'Typical...she'd have to go and cause a scene instead of walking to her seat calmly like a normal person...' _Megumi watched though feeling a slight edge of fear...it wasn't like Kaoru to run...and why was her face so pale? Megumi stood up...something was wrong. Was that...blood on her dress?

"Kaoru?" Asked Megumi sharply. Misao next to her seemed to have noticed the kendo masters less than happy appearance. A few people nearby made complaining noises such as sit down and stop interrupting the film. Megumi ignored them bluntly having eyes only for her little sister. Kaoru's blue eyes were wide like a deer's caught in headlights. They seemed strangely empty and she was shaking.

Misao ran forward ignoring the disgruntled looks she was earning.

"Kaoru? What's wrong?" Asked Misao loudly. People in nearby rows had now turned their attention towards Kaoru with mixed emotions of annoyance and curiosity. Megumi followed Misao who was bounding out of their row towards the steps to meet Kaoru. When they met her though she seemed unable to talk. Her voice was quivering and tears were running down her cheeks. Megumi quickly scanned her body looking for injuries but the blood was dry. Kaoru recognised the symptoms...sometimes she saw it with relatives of a dying patient who can't handle the devastating news. Megumi grabbed Kaoru firmly by the shoulders.

"Kaoru...what happened?" Asked Megumi trying to keep her own voice steady, which she was finding difficult due to the anxiety, that was bubbling within her. Kaoru blinked and stared at Megumi like she'd just noticed she was there. Meanwhile murmurs were spreading throughout the audience. Some were saying is that blood on her dress? And exchanging significant looks.

"Ken...shin?" Murmured Kaoru shakily. Megumi felt her heart panic...had something happened to Ken-san? Was that why Kaoru was in such a state? Had he been evolved in an accident perhaps. She shook Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Is Ken-san alright?!" Demanded Megumi impatiently. Kaoru shook her head and when she spoke it was as if she was trying to make sense of a very difficult puzzle. Misao was now looked fearful as well no doubt thinking along the same lines as Megumi.

"Ken...shin...he's...Battousai," Said Kaoru trembling. Megumi stared.

It took her a few seconds to register what Kaoru had said. She even opened her mouth to protest but she took in Kaoru's eyes. She wasn't lying. Megumi knew when her sister was lying and now Kaoru seemed more afraid then lying. Megumi felt something go numb inside her...dried blood...Kaoru. But Ken-san...Megumi thought he was safe. Nice and honest but not a killer. Her arms went limp letting go of Kaoru as she took a stagger step backwards wishing to sink into the floor. Misao laughed feebly.

"Don't joke Kaoru...that isn't funny," Stammered Misao trying to grasp at the concept. Kaoru shook her head as though desperate to prove her sanity.

"It was him! I saw him...with his katana...and I-I...it's him!" Cried Kaoru hysterically. The crowd was now buzzing with conversation and an usher had clearly decided that enough was enough. Walking up to them he hissed angrily at Megumi.

"I'm sorry m'am but you're going to have to take this outside. You're upsetting the audience," He whispered. Megumi gave a scathing look that made him wince. Misao however still seemed under the impression that the whole thing was one very unpleasant joke.

"I think we need to use the managers office, my little sister has just witnessed an assassination," Even as Megumi said the words in a cold voice they seemed to still be in the air. They tasted bitter in her mouth but they had to do something. Standing here arguing it out was not the correct way to go about things. The usher looked in surprise and his mouth hung open before he gestured them out of the Auditorium. A few moments later the trio were sitting in the small blue coloured office while the usher phoned the Manager.

"T-This can't be happening...K-Kaoru-chan...are you...sure?" Asked Misao anxiously. Megumi stared at her sister...she hadn't stopped shaking and even now she wasn't answering Misao. Instead she chose to stare at the floor and ignore what was going on around her. Megumi felt that she'd really like a drink right now. Although admittedly more used to dealing with shock then her two relatives the experience was nonetheless shaking. Although it was crystal clear their course of action now Megumi was a little reluctant to say it.

"We...we need to tell the police," Said Megumi finally her words cutting through the air like knives. Misao looked at Megumi like she'd sprouted another head and stood up at once.

"M-Megumi! This is Himura...there's got to be an explanation!" Shouted Misao desperately as tears flooded down her face. Megumi shook her head. As much as it pained her this was there only choice...either way the Police would find out and it was probably better they heard it now then tracking the three of them down later. Irritated at her cousins lack of sense Megumi snapped.

"Misao! Can you think of a reasonable explanation for him murdering another human being? If you can I'd really love to hear it and encase you've forgotten look what happened to you're parents!" Snarled Megumi feeling angry. Why couldn't she understand that? No matter who Hitokiri Battousai is nothing gives him the right to go around stabbing people. Megumi would never forget what they had cost her in the past. Misao looked for a moment like she was going to slap Megumi but she instead sat down. Megumi nodded trying to keep herself calm. _'Will Kaoru be able to do this though?'_

"Kaoru," Said Megumi facing her sister nudging her slightly. Kaoru jerked herself and looked into Megumi. The empty blue eyes that had once sparked with life were now dull. Megumi sighed. By no extent was this going to be easy, "Kaoru...do you think you can tell the Police what happened?"

The Assistant Master seemed to consider this question. Megumi longed to know what was going on in her head but finally she spoke in a quiet voice, "Hai...I-I have no choice...it's the right thing...to do..." Megumi gave her a one armed hug marvelling at her sister's courage. Inwardly though she was scared and angry...how could she not have noticed? How could Megumi have let it come this far? _'Why didn't I realise before?'_

* * *

"I see. We received the phone call at six minutes past ten and some of our officers came to pick you up. Is that correct?" Asked Okita. Megumi nodded and Saitou sighed. Well it had certainly given him some things to think of. For instance why the heck did Hitokiri Battousai go against his protocol? Of course he'd have to consider what would happen now. He'd collected all of Himura Kenshin's details and sent them to the squad as soon as he'd heard them. By now they should at least have some results although he was betting that Battousai was long gone by now. He glanced up as Koshijiro came out of the bathroom and sat down.

"I need to know what happens now. What can you do to protect my daughter?" Asked Koshijiro sternly. Saitou sighed...as much as his social skills needed tuning he knew well enough not to say what's the point? Frankly if the Ishin Shishi wanted this girl then there was not a lot the Police could do.

"We can offer you and your family a safe house," Said Okita thoughtfully, "Or we can give you all of the protection available to us at your home. The Government will of course add their own protection and they may wish to question Kaoru-san further." Koshijiro nodded pondering his decision before speaking again.

"I'm asking for you're honest opinion. Which would be safer for Kaoru-chan?"

"Well judging by your daughters critical state of mind I'd say she'd probably need more familiar surroundings. The Ishin would expect us to put her in a safe house but in truth your daughters probably more safe in the open with our protection. Assassins rely on quiet settings where they can blend in...if everyone's on red alert they'll find it more difficult," Said Okita truthfully and Sumiko nodded in agreement. Koshijiro nodded.

"We'll take it then. Anything to keep her and my family safe," Said Koshijiro firmly. Saitou stood up...there was no reason for him to be here any longer. He'd gotten all the information he needed. Okita and Sumiko stood up in following suit. Saiotu guessed they'd want his view of the situation as soon as they left the Witness Room.

"We'll be leaving now. Thank you everyone for your co-operation. Kaoru-san was very brave," Complimented Okita politely. At that moment the bathroom door opened and a pale, peaky Kaoru walked towards her seat. Sumiko eyed her sympathetically before speaking in her usual soft tones.

"Kaoru-san...this might be a personal question...but were you and Himura Kenshin in a relationship?"

"N-No..." Said Kaoru quietly but Saitou noticed some colour coming to her cheeks. The girl was lying through her teeth but he decided not to pursue it. Walking out of the office with his colleagues a few more officers from his department stepped into the room - probably to talk over the girl's protection a little more. The air around him buzzed with expectance...he smirked. Well if they wanted his view they were just going to have to come out and ask him. Sure enough the suspension seemed too much for Sumiko.

"Listen Captain...what do you make of this? That girl...just how much danger is she in from Hitokiri Battousai?" Asked Sumiko for once sounding slightly angry. Saitou paused. In truth he wasn't exactly sure...the Battousai had let her go so clearly he was unwilling to kill her...on the other hand the Ishin Shishi wouldn't be happy. It was too late to kill her now so their next movements would be uncertain.

"You want my honest opinion Sumiko? I'm not concerned about the Ishin Shishi...it's too late for them to kill her now. If they do that it will just cause more of a fuss then it already has. I'm more worried about the Government taking advantage of the situation," Said Saitou. Sumiko gasped clapping a hand over her mouth.

"You don't mean..."

"Hai. I do, a martyr would definitely rally more hatred for the Ishin Shishi...tell me how long have you been in this department Sumiko?" Asked Saitou.

"I transferred about a month ago sir," Said Sumiko,"...why?"

"Cause Hitokiri Battousai has been around for a hell of a lot longer than the news reports. In fact I'd say about seven years...it's only recently he'd became more noticed. Tell me how many people do think he's Assassinated in the last year?" Inquired Saitou. Sumiko seemed to count the figures in her head before speaking aloud.

"About...eighty or ninety sir." Said Sumiko truthfully.

"Wrong. That's the amount that's been reported on the news. In truth I'd say about forty-five of those were actually done by Battousai. The rest I think are the Governments. It makes sense...some powerful men were pro-Ishin so by eliminating them their eliminating a possible opposition while giving the Ishin Shishi a bad name. Killing two birds with one stone while ensuring any other supporters will be too fearful to view their opinions. Yes Shishio's created a very nice rein of terror in the last ten years," Said Saitou sardonically. Okita nodded but Sumiko seemed surprised.

"If they're doing all that...then why sir are you trying to capture Hitokiri Battousai?"

Saitou pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. Taking a deep drawl he answered Sumiko in a voice layered with menace.

"Nonetheless Hitokiri Battousai is a murderer...however he may be useful to us and might co-operate more if he knew his freedom was on the line," Explained Saitou. Sumiko nodded and this time it was Okita who spoke in his usual happy tones of voice as though they were all discussing the weather.

"How long would you say sir before the press are swarming the Kamiya house?"

"I'd give it until dawn," Said Saitou. It was nearing midnight and he was a sure even nosy journalist needed to sleep. Sumiko sighed before asking her final question.

"Sir, when I was in Hostage negotiation I dealt with the Kamiya family. Remember when Takeda Kanryu was arrested? Well one of his goons had been holding Kamiya Yahiko hostage...well the boy came out unharmed but Takeda Kanryu didn't flee...our officers found him still there and for the life of me I couldn't work out why. I mean most crime-lords are out of scene by then...but he was sitting in his office. Well Himura Kenshin was there as a friend of the family...I think he may have played some part in it...and if he did I think he may actually care for that family and probably for Kaoru-san," Said Sumiko warmly. Saitou rolled his eyes; the Battousai was an idiot then. Why the hell he joined a school Saitou would never figure out. That was just setting himself up for a fall.

"I suppose that's possible Sumiko-san. After all he is human," Chimed Okita, "But whatever that means I still think Kaoru-san is in for a very rough ride...speaking of rough rides isn't Tokio-san trying to get you to quite Saitou sir?" Saitou swore. Cheeky little bugger that Okita was. Well what Tokio didn't know wouldn't hurt her...although she always had a way of finding out.

Damn.

* * *

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

_This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give the reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life._

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

**Wow. Got the shock of my life this morning when I logged into my E-Mails...and I found like 14 reviews! Yay! Christmas came early this year. Well the song in italics is called Sparkling Angel by Within Temptation. I don't own but I do suggest you listen as it describes Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship in this chapter perfectly. I hope I got this right and it isn't a big let-down for you all. I've had that scene in my head for sooo long. Am I good at building suspense? I didn't think I was cause usually you have to leave it longer before updating. Hmm? Maybe I'll leave this a month before updating...but then again I don't want an angry mob outside my house.**

**Next chapter is very Kaoru centric as it's all about her own ansty confused feelings. She's in turmoil poor thing. Oh and I know I'm rubbish at spelling and Grammar but this week I have an excuse! I'm typing this on Microsoft Word and when I do spell check it keeps changing my words! Ahh! I think I'm going to get a BETA. Any offers? Never got one before cause I'd hate to have to rely on someone else on when I could update.**

**Anyway reviews are nice! :D Thank you everyone! xxx**

**Bluemoon Out xxx**


	16. Through a Veil of Grey

******

* * *

**

Of Secrets and Lies

_Chapter 16_

**Through a Veil of Grey**

* * *

_I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do_

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away_

* * *

Saitou's prediction had been false. The press and newspapers were not queuing up on the street outside the Kamiya Dojo until midday on the eighth of April. By the eight o'clock morning news the whole of Japan knew of the identity of Himura Kenshin and the words on every-ones lips were about Kamiya Kaoru. Some called the girl a brave hero while others speculated she was in love with the Battousai. Bizarre and untrue rumours began and before long the Headline on every newspaper was either; I Found Out my True Love was A Hitokiri or some others saying that Battousai was in love with Megumi, Misao or even at one point Tsubame. Kaoru, however never saw the press littering her street. The interior of her house had not changed dramatically but each room had an emergency Alarm positioned to be pushed if anyone saw anything suspicious. Armed Police now guarded the perimeter of her house and even worse was the fact she was actually given a gun just encase.

Kaoru didn't care.

She didn't think she had enough feelings left to care anymore. She didn't care if the whole of Japan saw her as some sort of female fatal. She didn't care that the press followed anyone in connection to her night and day. In short nothing really seemed to matter much anymore. Her room was her only sanctuary with her familiar wallpaper and comfy bed. She didn't want to eat. She didn't have an appetite anymore. She couldn't sleep either...every-time she tried to shut her eyes all she saw was a bloody corpse lying on a blood stained street. A cold numbness seemed to wash any emotions she had away. All she could do was listen and remember.

_'Ma'am could you please tell me where Naogyaki-sensei's classroom is?'_

Had he been plotting it from that moment? Did he lay eyes on her and straight away think that she would be a good play toy? Perhaps all those times they'd laughed together he'd been laughing at her. When she'd so proudly told him of her sword ryu had he perhaps gone into hysterics insides thinking who did this pathetic little girl think she was? A part of Kaoru..the part that had some small tint of emotion left denied it. Kenshin wouldn't think like that...but then all she had to do was remember those amber eyes. Cold...emotionless. Maybe she was a pathetic naive little girl just like Megumi had always told her. She turned her head on her pillow...it had been two days. Her body and mind were exhausted by the Government representative's continuous questions. She'd had to re-live the events on April the seventh six times. After she told them, they'd pat her on the head and tell her what a good girl she'd been.

_'Kaoru-dono...would you like to dance?'_

He'd asked her that and she'd felt her heart skip beats. Did he ask as a form of sick amusement? Or did he ask because he cared. She hoped that he had cared for her...she didn't understand why. It wouldn't make things any better. It still wouldn't change the fact that he was a murderer who'd lied and deceived her since the day they met. It would change the fact that he killed Keiko's father. Kaoru winced feeling her stomach give a feeble lurch. She couldn't think of Keiko without feeling guilty...she knew it wasn't her fault...but how could Kaoru hope that her father's murderer cared for her? Why did Kaoru care about his feelings...he wasn't Himura Kenshin. He was Hitokiri Battousai...yet Kaoru missed him. She hated him and missed him at the same time.

"Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru barely lifted her head turning her body away from the wall to face the door she could see Megumi. Instead of her usual glamour today Kamiya Megumi was wearing a pair of old jeans and a loose green blouse. She was still stunning though but Kaoru no longer envied Megumi. What was the point in wanting something you could never have? What was the point in caring about somebody so much if it hurt? Kaoru could guess that Megumi had just battled her way through the press as she looked slightly messy and disgruntled. A few moments later Kaoru felt her bed sink as Megumi sat on the edge of it.

"Kaoru-chan...you have to stop this. You're worrying Otou-san...and you're worrying me. It's been two days now...maybe your ready to talk to us now? The twins have phoned...and Tsubame-chan was asking after you," Said Megumi softly. Kaoru barely heard her voice. It sounded so faint and dim through the haze of grey surrounding Kaoru. Let alone could Kaoru register what her big sister was saying. She heard an exasperated sigh and a few moments later the bedroom door clanged shut. Megumi had left Kaoru...a part of her had hoped that she'd stay and try to make her talk a bit harder...but she was gone. Kaoru didn't want to shut her eyes so she turned to stare at her wall.

In her own world of Grey.

* * *

"Any luck?"

Megumi shook her head tiredly. Sleep was a precious luxury these days. It seemed that all the little things she'd taken for granted such as the walk to the supermarket had turned into a battle. Megumi had to escape the claws of the frantic news reporters and journalists all asking for a statement from Kamiya Megumi about how she was feeling and her relationship towards Hitokiri Battousai. Megumi ignored them knowing one word in the wrong direction would make the situation even more dire. What was even stranger was seeing tall serious looking men with guns outside your house. It was scary but what was by far the most terrifying was watching your family fall apart at the seams.

"She's still not talking," Sighed Megumi answering her father's question. Kamiya Koshijiro nodded and sank into his usual seat with his head in his hands. Megumi looked up at the television where another news report was on. This time it was a statement given by Lord Hoji himself on President Shishio's orders.

"President Shishio-sama commends the bravery of Kamiya Kaoru calling her an example to us all. He intends to make sure Kamiya-san and her family have the Governments fullest respects and protection in these uncertain times," Said Lord Hoji. Then another photo appeared of Kenshin on the screen and the news reporter appeared once again.

"As depicted Himura Kenshin apparently aged 18 enrolled at the Sakura Institute in the August of least year. Little did fellow classmates and teachers know his true identity as Hitokiri Battousai. Statements from his classmates described him as a polite, well-mannered young man and are in shock at the true revelations. None more though then his close friend Kamiya Kaoru who witnessed an assassination and made it out alive to tell to story." Megumi picked up the remote and turned it off. How many times had she seen such similar articles? Too many to count...and to be frank she was no longer interested in what the press said. Her main concern was for her family and how easily it had been reduced to shreds. Kaoru was in her room refusing to eat or talk staring at the wall like a hollow empty shell. Her Otou-san was busy blaming himself.

"What about Yahiko?" Asked Koshijiro.

"Still in the Dojo practicing," Said Megumi quietly. The change in her little brother was another concern. Yahiko seemed completely humiliated and betrayed that his older best friend was a murderer. He was now thoroughly obsessing himself with not letting the same thing happening again. Every waking moment he practiced his sword ryu until the point of exhaustion. It was almost as alarming as the change in Kaoru.

"Any word from Sano?"

"None yet," Said Megumi. Sanosuke had been another worry. He'd came around the moment he heard and promptly cursed Kenshin by every name under the sun before leaving and vowing revenge. He wasn't answering his mobile and Megumi was anxious about him...the last thing they needed was Sanosuke flying off the handles and getting arrested. Okina was probably in much the same situation...that's where Megumi was earlier. Visiting her little cousin but apparently Misao was still in a state of disbelief crying her heart out before angrily swearing to kill Kenshin. Looking around the room Megumi felt hopeless and helpless. Why was she always the one left to pick up the mess? Maybe this time it would be nice if for a change somebody was there for her! Storming out of the room she marched up the stairs until she was in the attic. Kneeling by the alter made for her mother tears started to spill out of her eyes as she glanced at the photo's. Her mother's glassy smile stared up at her.

_'I need you Okaa-san...I'm not strong enough...I'm sorry...' _Prayed Megumi. She was getting tired of fighting...tired of trying to desperately cling to the foundations of her world. She wanted her mothers warm embrace right now and for her to whisper everything would be alright. But no...Kamiya Katsumi was dead and gone and Megumi was very much alone.

_"Be a big girl Megumi...you should be nicer to Kaoru-chan...after-all as a sister it's your duty to look after your siblings...so no more tears Meg-chan? Smile...I love you always...now go and apologise to Kaoru-chan..." _Megumi let out a watery chuckle. Yes...her Okaa-san was dead but she'd always be alive in Megumi's heart. And she would want Megumi to be strong. Megumi fingered the photos fondly before the glimmer of gold caught her eye.

**_Love is brightest in the Dark..._**

Megumi considered these words before standing up. She bowed respectfully and smiled slightly. Even after death her mother was still there to guide her. And she was right. Megumi was going to fight this...and she was going to get her family back on track! Starting first of all with locating Sanosuke to check he hadn't done something foolish.

_'I promise Okaa-san...I'll always look after this family!'_

* * *

"Sano! Sagara Sanosuke! You open this door right now!"

Megumi's shrill yells broke through the dim like a foghorn. Especially when coupled with the fact that she seemed to be trying to break down his front door. Sanosuke sighed. When Megumi was determined there was no stopping her so he rather reluctantly slopped off his couch to answer his flat door. As soon as he'd unlocked it and pulled the chain the door slammed open to reveal a red faced but nonetheless fuming Megumi. Sano stood back as she stormed into flat, he was now beginning to wish he'd cleaned up a bit. There was a still an empty pizza box that marked last nights dinner lying on the kitchen unit. Megumi however didn't seem to notice this and instead whirled around to face Sano her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Right!" She snapped purposefully, "We are going to talk."

Sanosuke sighed again. He could only guess what about and to be honest he didn't have much to say. His blood was boiling and he wanted to smash every bit of furniture he possessed for being so stupid. For not noticing and making friends with some damn imperialist. And what was worse jou-chan and the weasel girl were upset and he couldn't do anything. _'If I see that red haired bastard again!' _Sanosuke felt well and truly humiliated and frustrated. It also didn't help that a bunch of pig-headed reporters were following his every move wanting an inside scoop on the feelings of the Hitokiri Battousai's best friend. Sano had yelled at them all and threatened to punch their lights out if they didn't get off his property.

"Look kitsune what is there to say? A lying, cheating Hitokiri deceived us all. How's Jou-chan holding up?" Asked Sanosuke. When he last there to visit the other day Jou-chan had been quite scary. Not because she was yelling - in fact Sano might have been relieved if she was - but she didn't. She didn't really do anything much and that was scary. She wandered around like a dead person hardly speaking. Megumi let out an exasperated sigh before collapsing into his couch. Sano tried to discreetly hide a few beer-bottles nearby.

"Not well...in fact she's worrying Otou-san like hell. And Yahiko isn't much better...he goes to the Dojo in the morning and returns at night exhausted, sweating and panting. It's like he's trying to prove he's not weak..." Megumi said in a worrying tone before facing Sano with an accusing scowl, "And it doesn't help that we haven't heard from you! What the hell are you playing at Sanosuke?"

Sanosuke at least had the decency to look guilty. He was never one for sitting around and doing nothing though. Actions spoke louder than words so he'd tried to get a hold of any details on where Hitokiri Battousai would be. The underworld of Kyoto knew a lot but so far he'd been unsuccessful and that made him even angrier. Angry with Kenshin and angry with himself. However sharing such information with Megumi would be unwise...he wanted to remain alive so he could rip Kenshin limb for limb if he ever did find him. Megumi seemed to take his silence as more fuel for the fire.

"Don't think I don't know what you've been up to! I can tell just from the state of your face! You reckless rooster head...don't expect me to treat you're wounds. The last thing this family needs is you getting yourself arrested. So help me Sanosuke you're going to talk to me. Right now!" Shouted Megumi. Sanosuke growled mentally slapping himself. Of course the bruises would give it away...okay so a couple of punks thought they'd try to have a go at him when he wasn't in the mood. It was hardly fair though - eleven on one but they were pathetic. Still he sat down willing to calm Megumi down...he had sort of been hoping she could see to his hand again.

"What do you want me to say Megumi? A sob story confession of my true feelings?" Suggested Sanosuke mockingly. Megumi crossed her arms setting him with a stony expression that meant business. Sanosuke laughed uneasily. He didn't like talking about his feelings...all that washy pansy nonsense. It didn't get a guy anywhere at the end of the day. If you had a problem sort it out instead of wallowing in self-pity.

"You could at least start with why you're so angry. I'm not wanting you to dissolve into tears or anything but if we're going to stand any chance of being a family again then we're going to have to start with talking like every other normal family," Said Megumi simply for a moment reminding Sano of Kaoru. It wasn't often you could appreciate the two were related. Megumi was so composed, witty and sly while Kaoru was quiet, funny and fiery. Still he guessed they did share some of the same genes.

"I'm angry at Battousai," Said Sanosuke pointedly trying hard to keep the anger out of his voice. Who else did Megumi think he'd be angry at? Megumi nodded...why was Sanosuke getting the plunging feeling the kitsune was going to turn this into some sort of deranged therapy session? He hated psychiatrists...he'd seen plenty of them in his youth and there were useless old people trying to play about with your head.

"Well yes I obviously guessed that...but why are you angry at him? For lying to us? For him being an imperialist or because he's completely and utterly humiliated you and hurt you're ego?" Asked Megumi coolly. Sanosuke stared at her in surprise before glaring in annoyance. Typical Kitsune would be blunt in displaying her powers of manipulation and as usual made Sanosuke feel like an idiot. He stood up feeling the urge to throw something at the wall.

"For lying to us all! Damn him, he came in acting like some red haired wimp and now we found out this! Look what he's done to Jou-chan and Yahiko? And you're Otou-san's been put through one hell of a worry! The idiot's made us all look like fools! When I get a hold of him I'm gonna..."

"Going to what?" Asked Megumi sharply raising an eyebrow, "Going to kill him? Yes because killing him would really solve all our problems and make everyone happy. Wake up Sanosuke! Even if you did somehow miraculously get a hold of him I think you'd be the one to come off worse and you know it! You're just seething because you've been humiliated and your prides hurt and you feel betrayed. Well if you think you feel bad how do you think Yahiko feels? Or Misao? Or Kaoru? We all trusted him Sanosuke! But what we need to do now is accept what had happened and try to move forward!"

"So what? Are you just going to let him get away with what he did?" Shouted Sanosuke feeling the heat rise within him. Megumi lowered her eyes to stare at her feet.

"What other choice do we have?" She whispered quietly, "The police will never find him. I'm not interested in revenge at the moment. I more interested in every-ones well being. Would it not be better to focus on that now before we think of anything else?"

Sanosuke opened his mouth before shaking his head. Megumi as usual was right but Sanosuke wouldn't forget so easy. Once he was comfortable knowing everyone was okay he'd make sure Kenshin paid. Right now though he supposed he should go visit Yahiko.

"Fine kitsune. But once everyone is all right don't expect me just to sit back and wait for the police to find him," Growled Sanosuke sticking his hands in his pockets. He didn't see the secret smirk that was playing on Megumi's lips. Yes at least for Megumi this was first victory. Now she just had to sort out Yahiko, Misao, Kaoru and her father.

* * *

By the eleventh of April, Kaoru decided to venture out of her bedroom. She was starting to crave a shower at least and a nice hot soothing bath maybe just to feel a bit cleaner. As much as she'd love to stay in her haven away from it all her father was encouraging her to talk to a psychiatrist. She couldn't quite see how they could help her but she'd go through it with in anyway. If it got rid of the horrible haunting thoughts and perhaps enabled her to get some sleep then she was at least willing to try.

Her father at least seemed a bit happy by her presence at the breakfast table. As an attempt to cheer her up he made her, her favourite - pancakes with syrup. Although still not that hungry Kaoru ate them half-hearted. Staring around her kitchen it was quiet. Apparently Megumi was fighting the press once again to visit Misao and Yahiko had been up at the crack of dawn to practice. It was just Kaoru and her father who was trying to make light conversation. Kaoru nodded every now and then but her attention was more focused on the television in front of her. On it was yet another news report about her. She didn't think she'd ever get used to seeing her photo all over the screen. It wasn't even a very good one of her...still there was no point in complaining. It wasn't as if the general public really cared what she looked like.

Later after a long bath full of bubbles and a relaxing shower Kaoru felt almost human. At any rate she looked slightly better as her hair was no longer greasy and hanging limply. She didn't feel much like getting dressed so she slipped into a clean pair of baggy blue pyjama's bottoms and a long navy nightshirt. It was strange...this time a week ago she'd been setting her English exams thinking it was the most important thing in the near future...and now she was getting ready to see a shrink. Already that seemed like a lifetime ago and another world apart. How trivial it all seemed...exams. They never made her set an exam in choosing friends otherwise she would have failed dismally. Thus it was at the three o'clock that afternoon Kaoru was sitting on the couch in the dining room waiting for her therapist to arrive.

_"So what's you're favourite Disney movie? And don't say you haven't got one...everyone has got at least one..."_

_"Oro...um Beauty and the Beast or the Lion King de-gozaru,"_

She clenched her fists. Yes...it was in here eight months ago that it had all began. Was he lying to her then? Obviously because Hitokiri's did not watch Disney movies. But still...why did he make friends with her? Purely for the purpose of making her suffer or for his own sick amusement? What did it matter...he was gone and she'd never see him again. Kaoru sighed. It didn't matter how much she remember things it wasn't going to change the present situation. At that moment the door opened gently to reveal Koshijiro and a smaller woman.

If Kaoru had pictured a psychiatrist she would have pictured a tall thin man dressed in a suit with glasses or a bespectacled woman dressed in a neat black skirt and blouse. This woman was neither of them. She was quite short being smaller than even Kaoru and she wore a casual blue skirt and a flowery vest top and pink cardigan. She was youthful looking only in her late twenties with her black hair tamed into a bob at her shoulders. She smiled friendly at Kaoru before sitting rather clumsily on the chair left out for her.

"Kaoru-chan...this is Doctor Umeko Natsuki," Introduced Koshijro sitting down next to Kaoru. Kaoru nodded staring at her hands on her lap. Here she was...and it seemed so unbelievable. She knew Megumi had been to a shrink after her teenage drama's but Kaoru had never really though she'd need to go to one. Still Natsuki looked like an Art student...in a way this was sort of reassuring though. Kaoru didn't want some formal woman coming in with a clipboard.

"Hello Kaoru-chan," Smiled Natsuki encouragingly, "I know you think that I'm probably here to ask you questions and assess if you're insane or not...but you're wrong. I'm here to listen to you and to help you. No clipboards or mental manipulation...and please ignore the doctor part. It sounds so formal," At this Natsuki's nose wrinkled. Kaoru looked up out of curiosity. This wasn't exactly what she'd pictured or prepared herself for. The woman seemed so genuine and honest...Kaoru almost found herself smiling before a though nagged in her head_. 'You thought the same about Kenshin and look where that landed you...'_

Kaoru said nothing.

"Kaoru-chan..." Murmured Koshijiro.

"Kaoru...If possible could you please describe to me how you are feeling?" Asked Natsuki with mild interest in her voice. Kaoru made a noncommittal jerk of the head. How was she supposed to describe not feeling anything? Still some effort on her part would be required if she ever wished to feel normal again.

"I feel...hollow," Said Kaoru slowly. Natsuki nodded as if this didn't surprise her very much.

"Kaoru-chan...I think perhaps you are suffering from post-traumatic shock. It's quite common among people who have had a strong mental and emotional shock such as you have. You probably feel depressed and hopeless. Like nothings worth while and I guess you're not getting much sleep?" Said Natsuki expectantly. Kaoru nodded...that was apparent enough by how baggy her eyes were.

"I thought so, well the main thing we need to do at the moment is to get you sleeping again. Sleep helps the mind to process subconscious thoughts not to mention it makes you feel more refreshed. I'm going to prescribe you some sleeping tablets...if that is all right with you Koshijiro-san?" Asked Natsuki shooting a look in Koshijiro's direction. Koshijiro nodded and Natsuki dug her hands into her vivid purple handbag. A moment later her hand remerged clutching a rectangular blue box of pills.

"Right. I want you to take one each night before you go to bed - they dissolve in water. It will make you feel sleepy and woozy...but be careful. If you overdose you'll suffer from severe dizziness, headaches, sore throats and nausea so just one." Warned Natsuki. Kaoru nodded accepting the pillbox. At least now at night she might get some sleep...but with sleep came nightmares and she wasn't sure she wanted any of them. Still just on that thought one of the tall dark Police guards entered the room.

"Kamiya-san. This girl was at the door requesting permission to speak with you're daughter," He said. Kaoru looked up and felt mildly surprised to see Keiko standing next to the Officer. Her wide brown eyes were composed into an expression of sympathy while her long brown hair was in a long ponytail held by a green ribbon to match her dress. In one arm she was clutching a pad of lined paper and in the other a pen.

"Keiko-chan?" Asked Kaoru curiously. Natsuki stirred up and smiled widely.

"Ah Keiko-chan. How are you getting on these days?"

"Very well Natsuki-chan. Hello Kamiya-san...Kaoru-chan...I was wondering if I may speak to you please?" Asked Keiko anxiously. Koshijiro stared in mild shock glancing at Kaoru who nodded. She owed Keiko...maybe if she'd noticed who Kenshin was sooner Keiko's father might still be alive. Keiko smiled thankfully and sat down next to Natsuki.

"Kaoru-chan...I know this must be very difficult for you. I think what Battousai did was foul and awful taking advantage of you're kind nature...I can't imagine what you're feeling right now but...but I think the both of us need to be strong. You were so brave to tell the Police and I can see the crap the press is printing. It's not real...it's just trash..." Said Keiko firmly. Kaoru felt touched by the vote of support but also a little nervous.

"Thank you Keiko-chan," Said Kaoru honestly.

"We need to be strong...and you've inspired me Kaoru-chan. I want to be a journalist when I'm older and I think the people of this country have a right to know what he's really like. They have a right to know the truth...an old friend of my Otou-san agrees with me...which is why I'm here. Kaoru-chan...will you help me...will you let me do an article on you?"

Kaoru stared in shock.

* * *

"Yahiko..."

Megumi growled in annoyance. It had taken her a five days to work her way around to her little brother. It had been two days ago since she'd spoken to Misao and today was the fourteenth of April. The female ninja had been a difficult one but eventually Megumi discovered that Misao was merely upset at her betrayal and embarrassed that she, a member of the Oniwabanshu hadn't even notice who Himura was. Still after an hour of comforting and a few well-chosen words Misao seemed to be getting along quite well with the support of Okina. Yahiko however was one of the bigger worries. Megumi watched him now as he practiced a formations of kata's. His gii was sticking to him with sweat and his was visibly panting. His usual spiky hair was flattened on his scalp and drips of perspiration were slipping off his forehead. He'd been at it for hours and it wasn't just emotionally unhealthy it was physically unhealthy.

"Yahiko! Stop this foolishness now!" Snapped Megumi. Yahiko glanced at her in surprise as if he hadn't even noticed she was there. He shook his head.

"Still...still...another three...to go..." He gasped. Megumi shook her head and marched up to him and -ignoring his protests - grabbed the bokken out of his hands. Personally she'd never taken an interest in kendo. What was the point in beating people up with sticks? However she knew her little siblings were passionate about it but Yahiko was behaving damn right fanatical.

"Stop being such an idiot! You're no use to anyone if you're going to exhaust yourself so much!" Said Megumi coldly handing him a bottle of water, which he weakly accepted. Megumi smiled watching him drink. At least the worry of him dehydrating was over. She directed him to the side of the training hall where he collapsed into a mat.

"Yahiko...what is wrong with you? I know you love swordsmanship but this is...unhealthy. What are you hoping to achieve?" Asked Megumi wearily. Yahiko turned to look at her with fire burning deep in his brown eyes.

"I want to become stronger," He said simply.

"So what? So you can beat Hitokiri Battousai if he ever comes back? Don't talk such utter rubbish," Said Megumi evenly. Yahiko glared at her viciously.

"What would you know!" He said angrily.

"Clearly a lot more than you," Countered Megumi unfazed at her brothers rudeness, "I know you Yahiko and you are by no means weak. Why do you want to be become stronger?"

"So...so nobody thinks I'm weak...so the next time somebody hurts our family I'll be able to defend them," Said Yahiko looking away. His voice was thick and Megumi guessed he was crying. She smiled slightly putting an arm around her brother's shoulder despite its wetness. Yahiko she would always view as the baby of the family...she would always remember her mother trying to feed him while he sat wailing in his highchair. Yet unfortunately Yahiko had never really had a mother role model.

"Yahiko...nobody thinks you're weak...and I know you're hurt. You viewed Ken-san as a role model...and you must feel humiliated," Said Megumi gently turning his face around so she could see him clearly. His eyes were red, bloodshot and watery. She smiled slightly as he frowned.

"I do! Why'd he have to go and do that! He was making a laughing stock out of us!" Snarled Yahiko, "Well I'm gonna make sure I can protect Kaoru and everyone against people like that!" Vowed Yahiko valiantly. Megumi couldn't help but admire his nerve if not his intelligence.

"Yahiko...what this family needs more than anything right now is not for you to be physically strong but for you to help it. Otou-san...is feeling just as bad as you and I think if you talk to him you might be able to make him feel better. You see he's trying like you to be strong for us all...do you think you can be strong for him?" Asked Megumi patiently. Yahiko looked at her with a strange new light in his eyes. He rubbed the tears away and nodded.

"Hai Onee-san. I'll be strong for Otou-san," Promised Yahiko sincerely. Megumi smiled slightly and hugged him. She'd done her best trying to look after Yahiko's upbringing and actually despite his attitude Megumi was quite proud of how he'd turned out. Still the biggest challenge of all lay ahead.

_'Getting through to that little sister of mine...'_

* * *

The first thing Kaoru noticed when she entered her bedroom was it's coolness.

She had admittedly opened the window earlier to allow some fresh air into the room. The thick purple curtain were drawn apart and pale beams of sunlight illuminated the shadowed walls. Outside it was growing darker as night approached and the faint traces of orange sunlight could still be seen. Next to her bed was her usual glass of juice and packet of sleeping pills. The panic alarm was hidden conveniently under her pillow while the security gun was in her chest of draws. Kaoru shivered at the thought of having such a weapon nearby. It certainly brought to light the gravity of the situation if nothing else. Sighing she crossed her bedroom picking up a stray legless cuddly bear named Bert. Sitting on her bed she leaned her head against the wall next to the window so she could inhale some cool fresh air feeling it wash against her face.

Today had been just like any other day that week. Long, tiring and confusing. It seemed so unnatural that this time last week she'd been sitting in the cinema anxiously awaiting the soppy love film to end. Her hear skipped a beat...was she by now perhaps already outside? She winced trying not to think of it. At least now she was getting sleep at night...although she hated the thought of drugging herself sleep was a good consolation prize. However she still didn't feel very hungry...this had lead to a row that morning with Tae in which Kaoru had yelled at her to get out of her room. She couldn't help it though...she just felt so trapped and it didn't help when people were trying to stuff food down her throat. It was only now she was starting to regret her actions.

_'And soon Keiko's article will come out...I wonder what the news will make of it...' _Kaoru smiled grimly. Probably they'd go on about what a hero she was even more. In truth it hadn't been every easy...going over what had happened. She'd had to do it so many times but with Keiko it was different. It was more personal...especially when Kaoru was describing her father's murderer, which had probably brought back a lot of painful memories for her. Kaoru sagged slightly.

_"Kaoru-dono...do I look like a killer?"_

She squeezed harder on Bert hugging him. Why had he asked her that? To see how much she had fallen for his words? Probably...just to make sure she didn't suspect. She bit her lip. Why did she keep hearing his voice and seeing all the memories in her mind. It hurt...it hurt her and made her feel like she was falling into a bottomless pit. She just wanted to curl up and forget...forget everything because at least then there wouldn't be any pain. No haunted images of blood that made her want to be sick, no taunting memories.

"Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru looked up to see Megumi was once again at her doorway. She turned her head away to stare out the window. The last rays of sun were piercing the sky but for most part it was a deep blue. The sunset was beautiful...all those amazing colours blended in front of her eyes. It was a temporary distraction because she wanted to be left alone. Well...maybe not truly but she just wished someone could understand. But no one could...not her father or Megumi.

"You've still got that old bear I see," Megumi's tone was light and Kaoru jumped surprised her sister had crossed the room so quietly. She was now sitting next to Kaoru on the bed staring at Bert the Bear. Kaoru nodded...Bert was a special case. She'd bought him when she was ten at a school fate because no one else wanted him. She'd felt sorry for him and couldn't bare the thought of him all alone in a dark dustbin. Suddenly she felt tears prick her eyes and she didn't know why. It was just a bear...

"Kaoru-chan...I think we need to talk," Said Megumi firmly in a no nonsense voice, "I mean properly. You've been wandering around the house like a ghost for the last week and it's scaring me! You hardly eat and you're only sleeping because of the drugs...you're not talking to anyone! Can't you see how much you're hurting everyone? Otou-san's frantic and doesn't know what to do. Help us Kaoru..." There was now a definite note of plead in Megumi's voice. Kaoru felt her insides squirm slightly but she still remained silent. Nobody had to be worried about her...she didn't want them to be.

"Kaoru! Look at me and stop being so selfish!" Snapped Megumi finally. Kaoru turned around to look at her sister feeling a wave of sudden anger. That was right...because that was what she'd always be to Megumi. Stupid naive selfish Kaoru. Well Kaoru was sick and tired of having to meet Megumi's standards. She didn't care anymore...

"Hai...that's me," Said Kaoru bitterly, "Selfish, naive little Kaoru...well congratulations Megumi. You've proved you're point...everyone knows how naive and weak I am now! Aren't you happy?" Kaoru knew she was being cruel but she didn't care. She wanted somebody to feel what she was feeling. How come she was the only one who felt dead inside. Megumi looked as if Kaoru had just slapped her but she recovered quickly and her own eyes were soon blazing.

"Stop being so ridiculous Kaoru! And for Kami's sake stop wallowing in self-pity! You're not the only one whose hurting right now! Get a grip!" Shouted Megumi furiously now standing off the bed and on her feet. Kaoru was shaking...all the feelings bubbling within her were finally rising to the surface. Anger and betrayal mixed with grief.

"Get a grip? Do you have any idea what it's like? Reliving that memory every time you shut you're eyes? Feeling as if the world doesn't have a point anymore! Feeling sick inside because you can't wash the blood out of you're memory! You can't ignore him staring at you with a katana in his hand? You have no idea Megumi...so just SHUT UP!" Screamed Kaoru trembling with rage.

"You're right! I don't have an Idea because you don't tell me!" Retorted Megumi. Kaoru felt tears fall down her cheeks...then she felt Megumi lower herself to sit back next to her on the bed. Instinctively Kaoru laid her head on her sister's chest and she began to cry. Tears fell like raindrops never-ending. Her whole body was shaking and everything she'd been feeling came out. It hurt like nothing she'd ever felt...and it didn't feel like it was ever going to stop. Megumi pulled her into a hug.

"Shh...Kaoru...I'm sorry...but you and I...we do need to talk. No yelling or fighting...just talking. You've re-told the Police you're story so many times but I don't want to hear about it. I want to hear about how you feel...inside Kaoru how do you feel?" Asked Megumi gently. Kaoru felt herself shaking. How did she feel? She didn't know...there were too many feelings to tell or convey.

"I-I...I feel...I don't know," Sniffed Kaoru. It felt nice to be hugged in Megumi's warm arms...it felt nice to know her big sister was looking after her.

"Well...for instance what would you say to Kenshin if he were here right now?" Asked Megumi softly. Kaoru tried to picture him in her mind. She struggled thinking of what she would do. Beg for her life? _"I guess I'd ask him why...I mean people aren't born evil..." _She didn't know back then what she knew now but the answer still seemed appropriate.

"I...I guess I'd ask why? Why do this to us? Why humiliate us...why lie to us? Why kill? I'm...I'm so angry Megumi! I'd want to scream and yell! Hit him just to make him feel some tiny proportion of the pain, which everyone is feeling! I'd want to...to show him what's done to me! To make him feel sorry," As she spoke her voice grew stronger and her heart began to pound with adrenaline. She felt rage of a different sort within her. Megumi nodded.

"Hai, that's normal Kaoru. It's normal to feel angry...we all do but Kaoru what would that achieve? Even if he started begging at you're feet for forgiveness what would you do?" Inquired Megumi. Kaoru shook her head. She couldn't forgive him...as much as she'd love for that to happen so she could see the old Kenshin back she knew he'd died the moment she'd seen him with the sword. She couldn't...how could she knowing how much suffering he'd brought to so many people? To Keiko and everyone else...

"I-I don't know...I hate him Megumi...but I miss him too. I want Kenshin back...I feel likes he's died...I miss having him around and it hurts knowing it was all just a lie. That he never cared for me. That I was just some play toy. That he was laughing at me the whole time thinking I was stupid. I feel stupid now," Confessed Kaoru tearfully.

"It's natural...he was you're best friend so of course you miss him but that doesn't make you a bad person. I miss him...it is very much like grieving...you're grieving for what you had Kaoru," Reassured Megumi, "But I don't think it's as clean cut as you're making it. I know you told that Police officer no...but I have to know. Kaoru was there ever anything more between you and Ken-san?" Asked Megumi sincerely. Kaoru looked up raising her head. She stared in surprise feeling more humiliation. For what would it matter if there had been? It was over now.

"Kaoru...did you love him?" Asked Megumi firmly looking her little sister in the eye.

"Hai...as a best friend I loved him very much...but as something more?" Kaoru gave a nervous sort of watery chuckle, "I'm only seventeen...what do I know of love? Maybe I could have...but we were both so shy. We kissed..." Admitted Kaoru. Megumi raised an eyebrow and gave a familiar playful smile.

"Oh? And when was this? Why did not my little sister inform me of her first kiss straight away?" Teased Megumi.

Kaoru found herself laughing. She couldn't help it...despite the gravity of their conversation the situation still seemed funny. She always though she'd tell Megumi in private...yet here she was telling her after he'd been revealed as a killer. Destiny had a funny sense of humour.

"It was at the New Year Party...under the mistletoe. I thought he was just going to kiss me on the cheek...but he didn't..." Kaoru found herself blushing before another painful round of tears came. The memory of that precious moment was now mauled forever. Megumi smiled embracing her sister again.

"Kaoru...I know it probably doesn't help how you're feeling...but I think he liked you. I think he cared for us all...he must have because he let you live. He could have but he didn't. Kaoru he disobeyed his orders to keep you alive. And as angry and furious as I am with him I'm grateful." Said Megumi firmly with tears in her own eyes. Kaoru felt strangely comforted by this realisation. Despite the overwhelming guilt she know felt at least she knew he might have cared. She eyed her sister with a newfound respect.

"I'm sorry Megumi...for everything. I was selfish...it just hurt to talk before and I didn't think you'd understand," Praised Kaoru. Megumi smiled.

"It's all right...I forgive you nee-chan," Said Megumi clipping Kaoru over the head playfully. Kaoru smiled slightly.

"I still don't understand how you can be so strong...you're amazing Megumi," Said Kaoru honestly. Megumi shook her head.

"No. I'm a coward Kaoru...I was so afraid of this family being torn apart I'd do anything to save it. Do you not think my own pillow is wet from crying? That I too have not had nightmares? Kaoru the only thing that's kept me sane is converting my energies into saving this family...tomorrow I'll probably be the one crying," Confessed Megumi.

"And I'll be the one comforting you," Assured Kaoru faithfully.

"Good...now," Said Megumi straightening up and reaching behind Kaoru to shut the window against the cold night air, "There's a whole big bar of chocolate in the fridge...I was thinking maybe if I go pick a Disney movie we could curl up together in here and watch it?" Suggested Megumi warmly. Kaoru nodded pulling the blanket over her. A film sounded good. She knew it wouldn't solve all her problem but at least for now Kaoru had someone who could be there for her.

"The Lion King?" Asked Kaoru hopefully.

"No! We're watching the decent one...Sleeping Beauty," Proclaimed Megumi firmly standing up. Kaoru laughed.

"What? Sanosuke's favourite?" She snorted. Megumi stood thoughtfully for a moment.

"Well maybe the Rooster does have some taste after all?" Joked Megumi walking towards the bedroom door. She was about to leave before she turned around, "Drink up you're juice Kaoru. I don't want you dehydrating." She warned. Kaoru watched her before calling her. Megumi turned around.

"Hai?"

"Thank you...nee-san. Thank you," Said Kaoru sincerely. Megumi smiled before shutting the door. Kaoru sat alone in the dark but she smiled. Tear were still pouring down her cheeks but for the first time in one week she felt like things were getting better. From the corner her wardrobe creaked startling her for a moment before she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her stomach rumbled. Maybe she should go get Megumi to make some toast. Kaoru yawned picking up her orange juice.

She took a sip and sighed contently and went to stand up.

The room began to sway in front of her eyes. Kaoru blinked hoping that maybe it was due to the amount of liquid near her eyes but the room was spinning. Kaoru felt the muscles around her throat tighten painfully. It felt so dry...she coughed grabbing on to the unit to steady herself. Through the blur of movement and the fresh bout of panic she was feeling she caught sight of her sleeping tablets.

Her blood ran cold.

Four were missing.

_"Right. I want you to take one each night before you go to bed - they dissolve in water. It will make you feel sleepy and woozy...but be careful. If you overdose you'll suffer from severe dizziness, headaches, sore throats and nausea so just one_..." Natsuki's voice rang in her head like an alarm bell. Kaoru's eyes widened in fear as her heart began to thump. She hadn't taken any today...which meant...

"D-Drugged," She chocked. Her words came out as a croaky whisper. She tried to look at her hands but found they wouldn't come into focus. Terror had her in its icy grasp. Her own body was now her worst enemy. She was finding it hard to keep conscious but some how she was managing. She'd only taken a sip. The window...she'd left it open...but that was impossible. The yard was covered with armed police and security cameras. Besides...if he were in her room she would have noticed? She could feel herself shaking as the realisation hit her. She felt like a hundred unfriendly eyes were watching her and she had no idea what to do. Then her eyes fell on the wardrobe as it creaked again.

Her heart stopped beating and she turned fumbling under her pillow. The alarm...she was completely vulnerable. She flung the cushions aside clumsily but the alarm was nowhere to be found. She couldn't scream...any vocal movement caused her throat to burn painfully as if being stabbed with by red-hot knives. Where was the alarm? She needed it now!

"Looking for this?"

Kaoru wheeled around her. It was physically painful how fast her heart was jumping but the cold voice sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes could focus enough to make out a shadowy figure. A mass of familiar red hair and a pale face. A cross-shaped scar marring his cheek and emotionless amber eyes. In his hand was her red alarm. He'd moved so silently she hadn't hear him. Her eyes were widened and tears were pouring from her eyes.

"Meg...gu...mi..." She struggled trying to speak despite the agony. She needed her sister...to warn her, "Meg...gu...mi!" She croaked hoarsely. Her eyes lingered on her draws. The gun...if she suddenly lunged for it would she be quick enough? And even then would she be able to shoot him? As if reading her mind he shook his head approaching her. Kaoru took an instinctive step backwards in sheer fear but she fell backwards on to her bed. Her eyes were pleading now as he leaned over her.

"P-Please...Meg...gu...mi..." She cried. Everything was blurring out of focus. She could see blotches of red and amber. He was watching her but she couldn't see his expression. Had he come back to finish the job? Then why drug her? Or her family...what if Megumi walked in at any moment with the video and chocolate? Kaoru was shaking so badly but she felt something warm grab her wrist. The grip was firm but gentle and it sent shivers down her spine. He was saying something that she couldn't hear.

"Meg...gu...mi..." She said feebly her voice wavering.

Then something touched her neck applying pressure to the point just bellow her ear. The room started growing dark and she tried to hit out in panic but her arms felt so heavy as if they were made from lead. The last thing she could recall before she plunged into unconsciousness was a pair of golden eyes staring into hers and a voice talking.

"I'm sorry."

Kaoru never heard. By that point her struggle for consciousness was over

* * *

_I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands_

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away_

**Take me away by Avril Laviegn. Do not Own!**

* * *

**Hello. For those of you interested I passed most of my exams! Yay! A in English, A- in Modern, History and Social Vacational Subjects, B- in Home Economics, C in Mathematics and a big fat F in Biology. Or at least that's the way I can convert them into grades everyone understands since I don't want to go into the complicated subject of my Countrys grading system. Yay! Yes I shoved in another song because I feel it again describes Kaoru's feelings.**

**Yes she's been abducted. How is she going to feel when she wakes up and realises she's not at home and Kenshins napped her? Well those of you hoping for a lovey reunion won't be happy. Be realistic the man's humiliated her and made her feel like crap and not to mention is a mass murderer so she'll not be happy at all...but I promise this is a KK fic so they will eventually work things out. Remember Kenshin's heard her entire conversation with Megumi so he'll be feeling guilty as hell.**

**Very depressing chapter. The next one will be bit better with more Kaoru tantrums and even more cooking acidents. Reviews are like drugs...addictive. I love Reviews! Please tell me what you think? I was desperate to get this chapter right! Please review and maybe I'll update soon. Yes I am looking for a BETA still and I will get one somewhere.**

**For now **

**Bluemoon Out! xxx**


	17. The Hitokiri Hideout

******

* * *

**

Of Secrets and Lies

_Chapter 17_

**The Hitokiri Hideout**

* * *

_The meaning to  
All words of love  
Has disappeared  
We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie under covers so,  
Are you friend or foe_

_Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Cause I used to know_

_The promises  
Hollow concessions  
And innocent show of affection  
I touch your hand  
A hologram  
Are you still there  
We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie under covers so,  
Are you friend or foe  
_

**_Friend or Foe T.A.T.U don't own._**

_

* * *

_

The first thing Kaoru was aware of was the fact that she was laying on a bed.

She could feel crisp sheets and a comfy mattress beneath her body as well as the thick blanket covering her. It wasn't right though...this wasn't her mattress or her bed. She knew it instinctively because you can always tell by familiarity of the bed if it's your own. This wasn't the only thing concerning her. Pinpricks of colour danced in the back of her head and her stomach was lurching unpleasantly. In fact she could feel a burning sensation in her throat...bile was climbing her throat. She was going to be sick.

Sitting up though she kept her eyes shut because it hurt to open them. Her head was oddly light and she felt as if she sitting up on an unsteady boat. Groaning slightly she tried to squint her eyes open. The colours blurred until they formed themselves into a bucket. Kaoru vomited violently feeling like somebody had poured a litre of acid down her throat. The sickness left a foul taste in her mouth and her throat felt dry as if someone had sucked all the moisture out of it. She blinked as her eyes began to water. Various questions were placing themselves in her head but her physical symptoms seemed to drown them out. One of them was why was she sitting on an unfamiliar bed vomiting?

"Meg...gu...mi," Gasped Kaoru vaguely aware her sister fitted into the picture somewhere. The thought was like a wisp of smoke but Kaoru tried to grip on to it. What had she been doing before...she'd been talking to Megumi. Then...then she remembered Megumi had to go get something...was it chocolate? Then Kaoru had went to go after her...and then everything had started to blur...red hair? Reality and memories came crashing into her mind and Kaoru jerked up like she'd been hit with two thousands volts of electricity. Her heart started hammering...she'd been drugged! She opened her eyes to stare at her hands...she could see them now. She flexed them to check she still had control over them. The movement felt sluggish and heavy but she could still move.

_'Drugged...I was drugged...Kami-sama...drugged!'_ Kaoru blinked taking in her surroundings. The room she was sitting in seemed to be some sort of bedroom. The walls were painted a cold colour of pale blue while the carpet was a thick dark blue. In the corner there was an old oak wardrobe but that was it. Kaoru looked around her trembling. She felt sick and her throat ached. Then she shivered...somebody was watching her. It was the same feeling she got when Yahiko was about to sneak up on her. Desperately not wanting to look to her right in fear of what she might see but knowing she had no other choice Kaoru turned slowly around.

'You!'

Her heart seemed to stop quite literally. Sitting on a chair next her bed was the most feared man in all of Japan. His red hair was in a high topknot falling down his back. His fair skin was much paler than usual and his clothes were a black pair of loose jogging bottoms to match his black t-shirt. Under his eye's bags lingered as though he too had not been getting much sleep however his amber eyes were alert and his frame was tense watching Kaoru's every movement. Kaoru got the sinking feeling she was being x-rayed and remained still like a hare caught in headlights not daring to move encase she provoked a reaction. She didn't know how to feel...fear was quite a strong emotion but it was mixed with anxiety, curiosity and for some reason embarrassment. When her heart finally started pumping it was racing. What was she supposed to do? Unharmed, in much physical pain and completely at his mercy. The most she could do at a pinch is vomit over him but she had a feeling this wouldn't achieve much. Questions buzzed in her sleepy mind. 'Why did he kidnap me...or is anyone else here? What if he took Yahiko as well? Or Megumi? Or...or did he harm them?'

Kaoru inhaled deeply. For some reason she felt slightly hopeful that one her siblings was here. At least then she knew they were all right and perhaps they could form a plan together...at least Kaoru would not be alone and defenceless. Then Hitokiri Battousai stretched out his hand and Kaoru instantly moved backwards flinging the covers off her. Her body was drenched in sweat and her chest was heaving as she moved further back until she found herself dangling off the sides of the bed. Rolling on to the floor landing in a crouch position she stood up. The room swam before her eyes and her head screamed in protest. Her legs buckled for a minute until finally Kaoru trusted them to support her weight.

"W-Why?" She asked suddenly. Her lips felt dry and her throat felt like it was full of sawdust. Hitokiri Battousai's eyes widened slightly and he stood up. Kaoru had always thought Kenshin short because his full height was a mere five foot and five inches. It was only now she could fully appreciate their three inches in difference. Her eyes fell to his side as if awaiting him to draw as sword. There was none there...she almost sighed in relief. The situation was unnatural...here she was cowering from her best friend. 'What...what if he tries something?' Kaoru instantly knew he wouldn't...as much as she hated and wanted to slap him right now she knew at least he wasn't going to harm her. If he had wanted to he would have done so by now.

"Kaoru..." He murmured sorrowfully. Kaoru shut her eyes...at once she felt the familiar scene of last week flood to her mind. Blood...so much blood everywhere. A corpse in the street...a sword in his hands and that one word. Kenshin had never said her name as just Kaoru...it was always Kaoru-dono and as much as it annoyed her it was sort of soothing to hear him call her that. Now it wasn't...this wasn't Kenshin...he'd died...died that instant last week. Kaoru felt herself tremble...she had to run. Run and escape...it was almost like she'd gone back to that moment eight days ago. Her instincts were still the same. And she could see the door.

She ran; ran past him towards the door pulling it viciously open. She found herself in a very posh looking living room but she had no time to take in details. She could see a door at the opposite side of the room. It looked like the front door of house or wherever she was. Racing forwards she tightened her hand around the handle and began to tug furiously. It was locked.

"Help! I'm locked in! Help me!" She yelled desperately. Her throat was throbbing and the words came out like a croak mixed with the tears flowing down her cheeks. All of a sudden the room she was in seemed smaller. She felt like a terrified rabbit caught in a trap about to be fed to a snake. Smashing her fists on the door she ignored the pain. The door wouldn't budge as it appeared to be made of metal. Growling in sheer fury she raced over towards another nearby door. There had to be a window or something...there just had to be...or...or. Kaoru couldn't bear to think of the alternative. Flinging open the door she found herself in a bright white marble bathroom. Once again she had eyes only for her escape route...a window above the unit. It looked big enough for her to climb out of. Jumping on to the toilet she climbed on top of the sink units ignoring the toothpaste that went clattering to the floor. She tugged at the window handle but it wouldn't open. It too was locked. Well a window was glass...

_'Smash it!'_ Screamed a voice in her head. Kaoru nodded in agreement... but what with? Certainly not her bare hands… Her eyes wandered around the bathroom until they fell on the silver loo roll stand. Kaoru leaned over and grabbed it with both hands lifting it into a pose almost like a cricket player. She shut her eyes as she swung the thing with all her strength praying it worked.

A hand grabbed the silver pole and yanked it firmly out of her hands before it could connect with the window. Kaoru gasped whirling around to see her former best friend set the pole on the ground before he turned to face her. She stared wide eyes as if already pleading.

"It won't work," He said simply, "The windows are strong enough to defect bullets...you'd only end up hurting yourself." Kaoru seemed to take some time to digest these words. The windows were bullet proof...the door was locked. Obviously nobody could hear her of if they did they weren't going to help. Was this the Ishin headquarters? Were other blood crazy maniacs in the rooms around them? Kaoru glared threateningly. What else was she supposed to do? At least she felt quite certain he wasn't going to hurt her but keeping her locked up? Where was the sense in that?

"Leave me alone!" She shouted furiously, "I don't want to talk to you!"

Her voice was shaky but firm however she felt like she'd dug the knife even deeper into her throat. She chocked and spluttered unable to stop herself from the coughing fit. She felt like she was coughing up razors and she couldn't get air properly. Her eyes watered again and she doubled over nearly falling off the unit. A hand reached out to steady her and supported her gently off the unit to the floor. Kaoru was aware of running water not far away from her as she grabbed the toilet to support herself. Her face was red and her throat was aching so badly...and she couldn't breath. Her vision was slipping but when she blinked she saw a cup of water under her nose. She accepted it and had almost put it to her lips when the image of Misao rose in her mind like a thundercloud.

What would her little cousin say if she saw Kaoru accepting liquids off a man who had drugged her? She'd probably yell at Kaoru until she was blue in the face. It was foolishness…how did she know he hadn't slipped something into it? More drugs? No Kaoru wasn't going to be naive. She thrust the cup back into his hands. He was kneeling next to her.

"N-Not...thirsty," She gasped trying to inhale. He shook his head.

"You are. You need to drink," He said coldly. Kaoru shook her head. She wasn't going to drink water...as much as she craved it she didn't want to be exposed to more drugs. She protested as the Assassin raised the cup to her lips. Kaoru shook her head slapping out at him with her hands but he dodged them with ease and gently placed a hand on the back of her head moving it forward so she had little choice but to comply. As soon as the cool liquid touched her lips she drank not caring if it was drugged. Feeling it trickle down her throat it was like water putting out a fire. Her throat soaked it up like a sponge and Kaoru gulped it down instantly wanting more once the cup was finished. Battousai stood up re-filling the cup from the tap in the sink. A few moments later and Kaoru had gulped down another cup. Her throat was easing and she could breath.

"Go...away..." She mumbled hazily as her hands grouped around the white tiled floor. She had to stand up...she had to find a way out. There had to be a way out...she couldn't be trapped here. What did he want with her anyway? Hadn't he done enough harm? Or was he perhaps hiding her from his own organisation? Even so Kaoru wanted to go home...anger blinded her common sense. Everyone would be worrying about her. Using the toilet she managed to prop herself to her feet. Kenshin tried to support her but she swotted him away.

"Leave...me...alone..." She groaned stumbling towards the bathroom door into the main living area. It resembled a fancy hotel suite. The walls were painted a cream colour while the floor was a paler shade. There was a thick white rug and two yellow coloured leather couches in front of an unlit fireplace. The room also contained a kitchen with spotless white units, a sleek black refrigerator, oven and toaster. Five doors lead off into other rooms Kaoru didn't care. There had to be some way out...but everything was so confusing. She found herself making her way over to the couches were she collapsed sitting down helplessly because she wasn't strong enough to do anything else while the drugs were still in her system. How long had she been out for? A few hours? Where was she? These were questions only one person could answer but it was unluckily the one person she didn't want to ask. She clung to a brown cushion placing it in front of her like a barrier between them as he sat in couch opposite. It was amazing how it paralleled their usual scene in his old house only this time there was no table with the fruit bowl on it.

'And that was a lie...his Uncles jobs? Another lie. I wonder if Himura Kenshin was even his real name? One lie after another...how can I trust a word that comes out of his mouth?' She pondered. Her insides felt empty and despite the situation Kaoru felt hungry. It had probably been twenty-four hours since she'd last had a proper meal. As if her mental confusion wasn't enough her own body seemed out to fail her.

"What...what do you want from me?" Asked Kaoru accusingly.

"Nothing," Said Hitokiri Battousai in a calm voice. He sat there staring at Kaoru with emotionless amber eyes...eyes that amazed and terrified her. She couldn't look at them so she looked behind him staring at the kitchen so it would look like she was looking at him. His voice betrayed no emotion, which angered Kaoru even further.

"Why am I here? Haven't you done enough? _Murderer?"_ She spat viciously. This wasn't her Kenshin...and she refused to let him think that she saw him like that. Her insides shrivelled up...he'd probably heard her entire conversation with Megumi. Brilliant...to add to the humiliation he probably knew how she'd felt about him. Well she was going to make sure he knew exactly what she thought of him now. The Assassin sighed almost tiredly and looked away from her.

"I can't tell you why you're here..." He said finally.

Kaoru felt like she wanted to launch herself at him! He at least owed her an explanation! She wasn't shaking in terror now she was shaking in pure and utter fury. He owed her at least an explanation. Wasn't he even going to apologise for what he'd put her through? Kaoru stood up and before she could stop herself she'd whipped out her hand was about to slap him. Kenshin however seemed to have very quick reactions and he grabbed her wrist before her hand could collide with his face. Kaoru gasped and even a flicker of surprise seemed to penetrate his face as he instantly let go and Kaoru sank into the couch.

"What about Megumi? Yahiko? Misao? Otou-san? What have you done to them?" She screamed thinking of her family; "You've put us through enough already! If you've done anything to them I'll...I'll..." Kaoru's voice trailed off as she tried to think of a worthy threat.

"Your family is fine...I didn't do anything to them," He said as though her words had hurt him.

"Good," Snapped Kaoru not able to think of anything more to say. She was stuck...in Kami knows were with the most notorious mass murdered around. She knew deep down there must be good reason but she felt scared. She was separated from her family...and she'd been drugged. And worse still...she was here with him? There were so many things she wanted to say...yet she couldn't bring herself to say them. She wondered if deep down he was thinking the same.

"Are you hungry?" He asked eventually as Kaoru stomach (to her embarrassment) gurgled. Kaoru shook her head. She was starving but she'd get herself something. She didn't want him getting her food...it would be too much like it used to be. Kaoru yawned feeling exhausted.

"You...you should probably get some rest...I'll bring you some food later," Said Kenshin tiredly. Kaoru didn't say anything. She stood up and without looking back once stormed off towards the bedroom door and slammed it shut. As soon as the door was shut she sank to her into a ball leaning on the door as the tears began to fall. She never knew that only a mere few inches away beyond the door Kenshin was listening. He put his head against the door and clenching his teeth as his own feelings of guilt bubbled to the surface.

_'What have I done?'_

* * *

It was some hours later that Kaoru found herself sitting on top of the bed again. According to the clock on the left bedside unit, it was one o'clock in the morning. That meant she'd been out unconscious for nearly a full day. She wondered what her family was thinking. Where the Police on red alert scouring the country for her? Was perhaps the Oniwabanshu trying to locate her? Hopefully they'd find her...she sighed at that depressing thought staring out the window. She had never noticed before but the bedroom she was in had quite a large window beside her bed – The night stars twinkling and winking was the perfect view. However it had also made her realise that even if she had have succeeded in smashing a window open she could not have escaped. They appeared to be in some sort of abandoned hotel and their room was on the top floor. There was a fire escape about twelve feet below her window but Kaoru wasn't in the mood to commit suicide trying to get to it.

In the last four hours she'd tried to keep her contact with Hitokiri Battousai as minimal as possible. For instance she did not leave the bedroom. He'd come in two hours ago with a tray of food. Really mouth-watering food such as rice and miso soup which Kaoru's starving stomach could not resist. She had eaten in hungrily and then afterwards she'd felt guilty as if she'd committed some heinous crime. What would Keiko say if she saw Kaoru was accepting food off her Otou-san's killer? More guilt. Anyway the empty tray of food she'd left at the foot of her bed but it still hadn't satisfied her hunger. She was craving more food.

_'Should I go and get any? What if I bump into him? Or worse what if some Assassin is in the living room?'_ Kaoru pondered this thought. The hotel appeared to be abandoned as outside she could see ivy climbing up the walls, which were cracked and stained yet clearly this was some sort of disguise. What if the whole building was full of Hitokiri's? Some of them would certainly not be as merciful as Battousai. Kaoru always thought of Kenshin as Battousai now...if she could imagine they were separate people it made her thoughts much easier. Her stomach growled again demanding more nutrients. Kaoru eventually had to put her faith in the fact that hopefully none of them would be in the flat at one in the morning. Inhaling deeply she stood up as quietly as possible jumping every time the floor creaked. Pushing open the door as gently as possible she was met with darkness.

_'He must be in bed...thank Kami-sama...'_ Thought Kaoru grateful for no more run ins. navigating her way through the darkness she managed to find a light switch on the wall. Clicking it the room was bathed in a soft yellow glow. Kaoru stared around her warily just encase by chance somebody was concealed behind a couch or waiting behind the kitchen unit to pounce. Once she was fairly confident she was alone walked into the kitchen area feeling her toes shiver as they connected with the cold white tiles. The kitchen was quite small with shiny units that formed into a breakfast bar complete with metallic silver stools. Kaoru brushed her fingers over the top of the surfaces until they met the black refrigerator. It put Kaoru's plain old white one at home to shame. Gripping the gigantic door with both hands she yanked it open. Cool air breathed on her face and a white glow illuminated her body.

Inside the fridge there were four shelves neatly stacked according to food type. Meat and poultry was one shelf while fruit and vegetables were stored on another. Dairy products such as milk, butter, yoghurts and to Kaoru's delight a bag of Mars Bars were on another. Water and juice were contained in a side pocket. Kaoru's stomach gurgled and Kaoru promptly grabbed two Mars Bars and the tub of butter. Closing the fridge she looked at the breadbasket next to the microwave. For some bizarre reason recently she'd been craving toast. Nice warm soft toast with melted butter on top...but she couldn't cook...what if it woke him up?

_'So what if it does? Who cares...it's his fault your here!'_ Snapped a rebellious voice in her head. Kaoru nodded in agreement firmly before switching on the grill. A slight humming noise filled the kitchen as the grill lit up with an orange glow. Pulling out the wired tray Kaoru popped two slices of white bread on before putting them back in. 'Right...leave it for a few minutes...turn them over and then leave for a few more minutes so both sides are toasted nicely...damn. Why couldn't he just own a toaster?' Thought Kaoru grouchily. Walking away from the grill she opened a cabinet above her head experimentally. Inside were stacks of blue plates. Some were small while others were much bigger. The set also included matching soup bowls. Picking up a medium sized plate and then reaching further along she found glasses. Taking one she closed the doors and then retreated back to the fridge pouring herself a glass of milk. Yawning tiredly she sat down on one of the stools and took a sip folding her arms and sinking her head into them.

The last week was the most confusing of her life. Now what was she supposed to do as his prisoner? What about clothes? She couldn't wear her pyjamas forever. Already they smelled of sweat...and what about her family? They'd be in a mess worrying about her and already she could picture the news headlines: Kamiya Kaoru Kidnapped! She yawned closing her eyes. There had to be a way out. If only she hadn't drank that juice...but then again maybe it would be both her and Megumi here...but then at least Kaoru wouldn't be alone.

Her head felt so cloudy and her eyes so heavy. She had to stay awake...had to turn the toast in a minute or so. Yawning again she felt her mind stray...it was warm in this room...and it had been a long day. Her throat still tickled slightly...sleep would be nice...then maybe she could wake up and find it was all just one long dream. That Kenshin was still Kenshin...but that of course was naive. Hadn't she told herself not to be Naive?

_'Just one minute...'_

She smiled sleepily. One minute of sleep couldn't hurt...she'd remember the grill.

_'Just one minute...just one minute of sleep where she didn't have to worry about things like escaping or guilt...'_

That was strange...she could smell burning. How odd...something smelled as though it was over cooked. Kaoru peeped open a lazy eye before shutting it again. Let someone else worry...she'd only been asleep for a few minutes. Hadn't she? Yes...somebody else would switch it off...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kaoru jumped up with a start almost toppling off the stool, "Whsup?" Her eyes rounded the room before they clapped on the fire alarm above the fireplace, which was shrieking like a demented wasp. Muttering death threats under her breath as the smell of cremated toast filled the air Kaoru grabbed the stool and ran over to underneath the alarm. Banging the stool viciously on the ground she jumped up and balanced on it stretching her hands until she could touch it. There was a catch you had to undo...damn usually at home she just had to press the red button and it shut up.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Shut up!" She yelled in despair as her fingers fumbled over the catch. The noise was deafening and it was beginning to hurt her head. Suddenly a door nearby burst open to reveal Hitokiri Battousai in a pair of navy blue pyjama bottoms but bare from the waist up. His hair fluttered around his shoulders and his eyes glanced around the room darting from the smoking grill to Kaoru balancing on the stool cursing and screaming at the alarm. Kaoru noticed him and slapped her forehead. Great evading tactics...set the fire-alarm off when he was asleep. Yes...well done Kamiya Kaoru! Just when her life couldn't get any better.

"Ouch! Hot. Hot. Hot." Moaned Kaoru as the batteries fell into her hands still red hot. She instinctively let go and them tumbled to the floor rolling under the couch. At least she could now think again since the noise had vanished. Sighing she jumped off the stool and then caught sight of the grill. Thick heavy dark smoke was tumbling out from it.

"Damn! My toast!" She cried running towards it flinging a tea towel over her hands. Taking the grill-tray out she placed it on the unit. Her toast was not the perfect golden-brown coloured she'd envisioned but instead was charcoal black. Sighing she picked it up and flung it on her plate resisting the urge to fling it at the alarm. Brilliant...another meal success by the worlds worst cook. Picking up the tub of butter she shoved the knife in it with more force than necessary mumbling threats under her breath. Spreading the burnt toast was like trying to butter sand. It crumbled under the knifes touch until finally Kaoru gave up shoving the knife roughly in the sink and placing the Mars Bar on top of the toast. The perfect one-am snack...charcoal coloured toast with Mars Bar.

"I...could get you something else if you want," Suggested Battousai. Kaoru whirled around...while she'd obviously noticed he was in the room she hadn't really paid him much attention. It was only now she felt her insides wriggle in embarrassment as he watched her eyeing the plate of less than appetising food. Kaoru looked at him...even though he'd just been woken up it was clear that he was all awake. And.with his chest exposed...Kaoru felt her cheeks burn as she looked away...she'd always thought he was just skin and bones...but clearly he wasn't. She ignored him walking past him with as much dignity as possible holding her head high in the air. The nerve of him...

Shutting the door smartly behind her she sighed climbing on to her bed. Sitting down with the plate on her knees she bit into a piece of toast and promptly spat it out. It was like tasting ash...disgusting. Looking at the plate of burnt toast she sighed putting it on the floor and reaching for the Mars Bar. Unwrapping it she took a bite into the chocolate treat. Whatever would happen Kaoru was determined of at least one thing. She was going to get out of here...somehow she'd figure a way out. Even if she had to batter the door down with a hammer or smash a hole in the wall. She couldn't stay here...not now. Her family would be worried...and Kaoru couldn't stand the idea of being confined to flat with nothing to do day after day and a lying Hitokiri for company. It was too suffocating. Outside the night sky glittered and sparkled with life...and Kaoru's mind wandered to her family wherever they were. The last thing she'd said to Tae was Get Out...she wished now she could take it back. Where perhaps they still awake and looking at the sky praying she was all right? If only she could contact them...and somehow let them know she was fine.

_'Just you wait...I am getting out of here...somehow...just you watch!'_

* * *

**Yes Kaoru has been kidnapped but I assure the reasons are valid but you won't find out yet, as for her behaviour she's just been drugged and taken from her home so she probably won't be in the best of moods. For those of you wanting a Kenshin chapter there is one coming up that is all from his perspective so don't worry. Meanwhile Kaoru begins her attempts to gain freedom...which actually do her more harm than good. Especially where glass is concerned...**

**Anyway thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming as always - I'm waiting for the big 100! I've sent someone a request about being a Beta so I'm waiting on a reply. In the meantime I've done my best with this on spell check.**

**Bluemoon Out! x**


	18. Uncertain Depths

******

* * *

**

Of Secrets and Lies

_Chapter 18_

**Uncertain Depths**

* * *

When Kaoru awoke the next morning she didn't bother getting up. The alarm next to her was reading half past ten but she was too tired to be bothered with moving. It wouldn't benefit her anyway...however big the hotel suite was it was still a prison and in any case she wanted to avoid contact with him as much as possible. He was in the living room...she could hear the low hum of the oven. Tossing over she pulled the blankets above her head trying to logical organise what she was going to do that day. Firstly she would have loved to have the opportunity to get a bath...but there was little point if she only had her sweaty clothes to change back into. Her first priority was therefore exploring the hotel to better learn her surroundings...maybe there was a laundry chute or something.

_'I could try to pick the door lock with a hair clip...it works in the films...' _Thought Kaoru idly yawning. She wasn't as concerned as a kidnapped victim should be. For starters she knew Hitokiri Battousai would not hurt her...and her main emotion at the moment was rage and frustration. _'If only I had my bokken on me...' _Mused Kaoru furiously. Then it occurred to her maybe her bokken wouldn't be such a great ally. After all like Megumi had once said. Kaoru wouldn't last five minutes against him. She groaned. Brilliant...she was effectively defenceless. _'Still...I have my brain...and I must take after Misao somewhere along the line...I have to think of something...' _Despair was threatening her but Kaoru vowed not to give in. Sinking her head into the pillow she closed her eyes thinking of everyone at her home waiting for her. It had not yet been long enough to miss them but she still wished she were with them. She couldn't give up...it would be selfish of her. Not with them...they were worth fighting for.

A few moments later she heard her bedroom door creak open. She instantly went rigid and her heart began to pound. Closing her eyes she pretended to be asleep. That way at least she didn't have to talk to him. She could hear him approach her bed picking up her plate of stale toast and replacing it with a new plate. The scent of fresh toast and scrambled eggs filled the air.

"I know you're not asleep...I brought you breakfast," Said an impassive voice. Kaoru gritted her teeth feeling her heart sink. Opening her eyes she rolled over and set him with a look of the deepest contempt. Sitting up she looked at the plate of food on her unit and the glass of fresh orange juice. He was watching her...she could tell but refused to look at his eyes. He was standing with his usual stiff composure and air of aloofness wearing dark jeans and a white shirt. His hair was up in a ponytail and his scar was on show. Feeble thoughts ran through her mind...she wished deeply when she looked up she'd see perhaps purple eyes...but what did it matter? Purple or Gold the result was still the same.

"I'm not hungry," Said Kaoru. It was technically not a lie. The mix of Mars Bar and burnt toast on her dodgy stomach had left her feeling slightly sick. She still felt thirsty but she refused to accept any sort of drink off him. _'He didn't spike you're drink yesterday...and you ate the food he cooked...' _Pointed out a part of her mind. Kaoru ignored it. True she'd done all that but the only real defiance she could give was refusing to drink what he'd made. Petty and childish as it were it was still some small form of rebellion.

"You need to eat and drink. You're body needs as much hydration as possible and as much energy so it can regain strength," He stated. Kaoru seethed. _'I wouldn't have to be regaining any strength if you hadn't over-dosed me! Of all the nerve...' _She looked up glaring.

"Regain strength? Maybe I wouldn't need to be regaining strength if you hadn't have drugged me you jerk! You could have killed me if you'd given me much more! But then again I suppose that wouldn't really matter much to you anyway!" She snarled. For once his cold composure slipped slightly and his face paled. He turned away refusing to meet her glare instead choosing to stare out the window.

"You...you need to eat," He repeated in a slower voice, "You need proper food...and you need to drink. I promise I won't drug you again...but you have to trust me." Kaoru's eyes widened. Trust? She had trusted him...with all her heart and so far her reward had been watching him kill a man, getting drugged and then kidnapped from her home. She couldn't...not again.

"I did...but look where its got me," Sighed Kaoru standing up ignoring the food as she walked towards the door of her bedroom. She spared a backwards glance...time enough to see amber eyes flicker before she shut the door. A lump was rising in her throat again but she tried to swallow it rubbing her eyes. Through the living room window drafts of sunlight illuminated the room. Not quite sure of where she was heading she sat down on the couch curling her knees up to her chin in a bid for comfort. She could see the door quite clearly from where she was lying.

_'If only I could figure out how to unlock it...there has to be a key around here somewhere...and he won't be around all the time...' _Kaoru felt her heart sink as she realised this might be a good thing for her but a terrible thing for some other poor soul. What should she do? Try to prevent him from leaving...should she? Or should she be selfish and use it to work her way out. Guilt seethed as her mind was once again split into two opinions.

_'More problems...'_

* * *

Kaoru dozed on the sofa for nearly three hours drifting in and out of sleep. Secretly she was waiting for an opportunity to put a plan into action. Firstly she needed to prioritise and priority number one was finding the door key. Of course the fact could be that he kept it on his personage at all times...but she still needed to double check everywhere just in case. Just encase there was the smallest possibility that he didn't.

Finally as it approached two-o'clock she heard the bathroom door swing shut and the buzz of the shower. Perfect...he couldn't keep an eye on her while he showered. Getting up off the couch she began to scour the living room. Under the couch, in the paper rack which was full of two week old newspapers, in the cabinet that contained a few videos until finally she was certain it was nowhere in the living area. _'Think...if I wanted to keep something hidden...where would I hide it? Somewhere so obvious nobody would bother looking or somewhere secret?' _The kitchen was another place that would have to be searched. She tore apart the draws of cutlery and the cupboards so that no stone was left unturned. Eventually she was left with three other possible rooms. Her bedroom - not likely. The bathroom, which was, again out of bounds or his bedroom.

_'It would have to be in his bedroom...great.' _Kaoru sighed wearily shutting the lid of the bread-bin. Listening carefully she could still hear the water trickling from the bathroom. She took a few nervous steps towards the door opposite the bathroom. Taking a deep breath in she pushed it open. Inside there was a wooden floor with a red rug while the walls were painted cream like the living room. Next to the double bed there was a bedside unit similar to her own and in the corner there was another large black cabinet. Kaoru could feel her heart pumping viciously. He could be back at any moment...she'd have to work fast. Picking up the soft silky purple pillows she found nothing underneath them. Opening the chest of draws she raked through the various assortments of clothes before shutting them. Under the bed there was nothing except an old pair of worn green socks.

Then Kaoru though she'd struck gold. Lying on top of a neat pile of freshly ironed clothes there was a glimmer of silver. She breathed in.it was too good to be true but there it was. Laying there in all its glory was a shiny silver key. Excitement bubbled as she picked it up holding it before her eyes like it was made of diamonds. Leaving the room swiftly she raced over to the door plunging the key into the lock. Unfortunately as she turned it she realised that the key was too small for the lock. It was indeed a key but not for the door. Kaoru felt her heart sink in disappointment.

_'If it doesn't open the door...then what does it open?' _She mused walking back into his bedroom. Her eyes collided with the black cabinet. There was an identical one in the living room…and there had been another at his old house. Blue eyes scanned the lock...it was a silver colour to match the key. Nervously Kaoru walked up to it putting the key in the lock. Turning it clockwise the door clicked before swinging open.

Kaoru gasped.

Inside was an array of weapons. Swords of all kinds gleamed as though highly polished and maintained all sitting on their individual hooks in their sheaths. Some were much shorter than others barely bigger than a dagger but some were longer than the bokkens at the Dojo. Almost in a daze Kaoru beheld them. She'd never so much as touched a sword before...her Otou-san had one - an ancient katana from hundreds of years ago. It was more for sentimental purposes as it had belonged to her Great-Great-Great Grandfather...it had probably been years since it had been used. _'But these...these are all used...' _Kaoru felt almost sickened to find herself admiring their beauty. She was tempted to pick one up just to see how heavy it was but then...what if one of these had killed Keiko's father? How many people had each of these killed? Kaoru stepped backwards feeling revolted.

_'What should I do with them? Destroy them...but then I suppose he'd just get more. Why in an age of guns and technology do they use swords?' _That puzzled her. No that using a gun would make things any better but using swords? It seemed so crude...not to mention the repercussions it caused for Dojo's. Kaoru felt her heart lurch...the sound of running water had stopped. Hastily flinging the doors shut and locking them she ran over to the bed. It was too late to run out of the room...she could hear footsteps coming closer. A few moments later the door opened and Kaoru pretended to be looking underneath the pillows of his bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked simply. His hair was dripping wet and up in a ponytail but he was fully clothed in black. Kaoru shivered slightly. No matter how much she knew he wouldn't hurt her she still felt slightly afraid. It didn't help that she kept getting violent flashbacks either.

"Nothing," Said Kaoru defensively as she stowed the key in her pocket.

"You're looking for this aren't you?" He stated. Kaoru whirled around in time enough to see him lift a golden key, which was previously hidden by his shirt bound loosely around his neck by a thin gold chain. Kaoru glared. Brilliant...although she hadn't really expected anything less she still felt old wounds of humiliation open up. Once again he'd thwarted her. Kaoru slammed his pillow back on to the bed fiercely before walking towards the bedroom door. She eyed the cabinet and looked at him in the eyes. An image of Keiko's face surfaced as she thought of the katana's laying in there. More lives...and she was helpless to do a thing.

"You're a monster," She said coldly before walking out of the room shutting the door.

_'I know were the key is...but what now?'_

An idea occurred to her but it wasn't one she much fancied.

The idea took Kaoru four days to muster the right amount of courage to put into action. After four days there was no other word for it. She was getting bored...trying to pick the locks with a kitchen knife wasn't getting her anywhere and she could no sooner jump out the window then sprout wings. The more bored she got the more frustration she felt until she spent her time pacing the place like an angry bull. On her fifth day of being there at breakfast she'd had a catalogue dumped in front of her.

"You can order some clothes out of this...order what you want. Don't worry about the cost," Said Hitokiri Battousai firmly. Kaoru had more mixed feelings but the end result was her ticking the clothes she wanted. She felt filthy and she at least wanted a change of clothes instead of bathing and getting back into her dirty ones. He'd informed her they'd take about three days to purchase to which she'd only nodded. Finally in the early hours of April the Twenty-first, Kaoru plucked up enough bravery to do her plan. Even though she was trembling and her stomach was doing flip-flops she kept reminding herself of her family.

_'He wouldn't hurt you...so what's there to be afraid of?' _Queasily her brain retorted that she was about to sneak into the bedroom of a sleeping Hitokiri - she must have lost her sanity. Crossing the hall she tried to make as little noise as possible jumping every time she heard a creak. It was the early hours of the morning...surely he needed to sleep. He was after-all human. Still she did a small sort of anxiety dance as her hand trembled over the doorknob to his bedroom. From within she could hear steady breathing signalling he was asleep. Eventually biting her lip picturing Yahiko's face in her mind she pushed it open and winced as if expecting bullets to come firing out at her. When nothing happened she inhaled deeply before stepping over the thresh-hold.

The room was pitch black but her eyes quickly adjusted. She could make out the hazy dark shapes of furniture as she creped towards the bed. She'd never remember how she moved forwards...just that she managed to somehow put one foot in front of the other while secretly praying her mind not daring to breath. When she approached the head of the bed she could see his face. His eyes were shut and his hair was falling gently into his face. Kaoru felt her heart flutter momentarily...when he was asleep she could almost imagine that he was still..._'No! He's gone...and he was a lie anyway...' _She felt a knot of familiar sadness but shook her head. Tip-toeing forward until she was close enough to touch his face she stopped.

Now what? Should she reach out and grab the key...she could see it clearly now...but this was utter madness. Supposing he woke up? Megumi's voice was yelling in her head mocking her stupidity. Her eyes scanned the room...there wasn't a sword in sight so even if he did wake up what could he do to her? Besides he wouldn't hurt her. _"Don't be so naive and foolish Kaoru!" _Megumi's immortal words. Kaoru felt her heart pound...she reached out a finger gingerly before pausing.

_'I can't do this...' _She winced but something inside her gave her a kick. Was this how much she cared for her family? Enough not to risk everything for them? Would Yahiko hesitate? Would Misao? No...they'd do it because they were brave and not as cowardly as Kaoru...but then again Megumi wouldn't. But then her clever sister would probably have already thought of an escape route. _'What do I do? What do I do?'_ The question danced in her mind and Kaoru stood there for five minutes trying to puzzle it out. Finally she decided that if she didn't do it tonight there would always be another opportunity. Sighing in relief she was about to turn around when something grabbed her.

She let out a small shout of surprise but the next thing she knew she felt a searing pain in her left arm. Crying out in pain she felt blood drip down her sleeve...she'd been cut by something. Whirling around with tears in her eyes she clutched her arm. Her azure eyes connected with deep amber ones, which instantly widened in shock. Battousai was sitting up with a small dagger in his hands...when he saw it was Kaoru and not an intruder he instantly dropped the dagger...but it was too late. The damage was already done...Kaoru felt the invisible ropes of betrayal encircle her.

"K-Kaoru...please...I-I..." He voice was shaking with emotion but Kaoru ignored it and turned running from the room. She didn't stop until she was in the bathroom and she'd slammed and locked the door firmly behind her. Switching on the light she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Tears were pouring down her cheeks and her skin was eerily pale. Lifting her left arm there was a shallow gash from her wrist about four inches down her arm. The wound was bleeding profusely and the deep scarlet liquid spurred out. Kaoru instinctively ran the cold-water tap and pushed the scar under it. Hissing slightly as the cold water slammed into the cut she let out sobs. _'You trusted, and look what happened...naive again!' _

_'It was an accident, he never meant it to happen...'_

As if on cue she heard fists pounding the bathroom door.

"Kaoru! I-I never meant to hurt you! I-I'm sorry...please...open the door! I can bandage it for you!" Shouted Hitokiri Battousai his voice unusually thick and wavering. Kaoru shook her head. She didn't want to see him right now. She could tend to it herself. Sinking into the tiled floor she couldn't stop the tears.

"G-Go away..." She cried furiously.

_'Just leave me...alone.'_

* * *

It was another three days before Kaoru and Kenshin spoke again. Although the Assassin tried to apologise at every given opportunity Kaoru weakly accepted them. She knew he hadn't meant to hurt her but she still felt uneasy around him. In three days time, however conversation was unavoidable. On that day Kaoru had been admiring the view enviously from her window. Outside it was for once sunny and the sky was clear giving her a very nice view of the Hotel walls and the green rolling hills beyond them. If she kept staring she could almost imagine she too was outside. She could almost feel the sun on her skin and the blades of grass tickling her feet. At that moment, though her bedroom door opened to reveal the Ishin Shishi assassin waylaid with ten heavy looking shopping bags.

"These are your clothes," He said setting them down on the floor. Kaoru moved over with mild interest, picking up the nearest bag and emptying it on her bed. Sure enough there were the loose pair of black jeans she'd ordered along with a fresh indigo coloured top. Kaoru smiled hugging the items as though they were made of gold. She inhaled their smell, the smell of brand new clean clothes. Digging in another nearby bag she found clean underwear but was then mortified. _'He bought me underwear! Kami-sama!' _Her face promptly turned pink but she picked up the fresh pair of socks, knickers and the new bra before running to the bathroom for a shower.

Unlike her previous showers to her own personal delight she could dress into fresh clothes that didn't smell mouldy. She felt like a new person and as a result felt much more awake and happier and could not help grinning as she threw her old clothes into the bin. She felt like Kamiya Kaoru again...then occurred to her that she hadn't actually changed clothes in ten days...how unhygienic! Her nose wrinkled in self-disgust. Thank the Kami's for the miracle of catalogue ordering.

The good mood ended abruptly as Kaoru entered the living room.

Hitokiri Battousai stood with his back to her. He was dressed in strange black clothes but what caught her attention was the sheath around his waste. There was a whizzing noise and Kaoru watched in horror as he sheathed a glimmering yet sharp katana. She felt the air leave her lungs. While she had known him to leave the house he'd always done so while she was asleep...but now he was here in front of her. Getting ready to kill. Kaoru felt like she'd crashed into a brick wall and for a moment remained in shock with her mouth open before setting it into a firm line. _'I can't just let him walk out of here...I have to stop him! For the sake of whoever he's about to kill...If I don't then I'm partially responsible.'_

Kaoru moved swiftly towards the door blocking the exit. Her heart was shaking slightly and she felt quite confused as to what she was doing but she knew standing by and watching would be wrong. When he turned towards the door and saw her standing there his eyes widened in slight surprise. Kaoru shot him a glare but also something else...a pleading look.

"Don't," She murmured quietly even though her shaky voice filled the room, "Please...don't go. Don't do it..." She remained perfectly still as he watched her. He sighed staring at the floor before moving forwards. Kaoru backed further against the door until she could move no further back. If he was going to leave he'd have to move her out of the way first, and she had no plans in being an easy object to move.

"Move." He said sternly hovering a few inches away from her.

Kaoru shook her head.

"No." She snapped, "I'm not moving! I'm not just going to let you walk out the door to go slaughter some innocent person. It's not right...please...you don't have to do this. There must be another way...you don't have to kill." She stared imploringly at him. He looked at her lowering his head so she couldn't see his expression.

"Move Kaoru..." He said slowly.

"No! If you want out you'll...you'll just have to make me get out of the way!" Said Kaoru desperately. He sighed frustrated under Kaoru's gaze. The next thing Kaoru knew she was being picked up manually. Kicking, one of her feet landed in his stomach causing him to hiss in pain before placing her gently on the couch. A few moments later the door clicked shut and Kaoru was locked in the hotel suite.

Kaoru glared at the door before jumping to her feet.

_'Fine! If he wants to go out and kill people then he can! I am getting myself out of here!'_

It actually took Kaoru quite some time to think of a plan, but inspiration came to her as she sat on her bed once again staring out at the view. The windows...he'd told her they were bullet proof. Had he been lying? And even so if she continued to batter it wouldn't it eventually smash? Glass, was after-all just glass. Standing up she moved over to touch the window. _'Still, how would I get out of it? A twelve foot drop is too much for me...'_

The Assistant Master turned around and a slight smile lit up on her face.

_'What I need...is a rope...'_

* * *

Kaoru had definitely came to the conclusion that during the past ten days she had lost her sanity. There was absolutely no way that her plan would work. She'd probably end up killing herself in the process. Yet still she continued to tie her blankets into knots. The idea had always worked in the films when the Princesses wished to escape their prisons. Far from feeling like a Princess, Kaoru didn't think she could come up with a better idea. After tying five blankets together and looping one end around the bottom of her bed she stood up and gave the heap a strong tug. Would it be enough to support her weight? What if it snapped and she went plunging to her death?

_'Don't think about it, you have to try something...' _Kaoru stomach gurgled in fear and she gulped before running to the bathroom to collect the silver loo-roll stand. Megumi's voice was ringing in her ears. This was utter stupidity. What was she thinking? Yet somehow Misao's voice was also yelling for Kaoru to go for it. What if by this time tomorrow she was sitting home in her beloved Dojo? That thought was appealing.

Raising the silver bar in the air Kaoru shut her eyes as she rammed in forward with all her might. Instead of glass spraying everywhere there was a tiny crack in window. _'It's bullet proof alright...but still It can't withstand this forever...'_Kaoru raised the bar again and smashed it into the window. The cracks began to spread like a spider weaving a web. Once, twice, three times Kaoru repeated this movement until finally the window was covered in cracks. Kaoru stepped backwards watching the glass cave in. First a few small pieces fell to the floor until gradually larger chunks fell smashing into shards. Eventually all that remained of the bulletproof window were the shards of glass spraying on the floor. A cold breeze slammed into Kaoru's face.

_'I did it...Kami-sama...it worked!' _Thought Kaoru triumphantly as her heart raced in her ribcage. Smashing the glass was the easy part. Now she had to muster the courage to climb out the window. Swallowing the bile that was climbing her throat Kaoru tossed her makeshift blanket-rope out the window. She watched as it tumbled down the wall until the bottom of it skimmed the balcony below. Kaoru shivered sticking her head out the window. That was a long way down...if she slipped...Kaoru shook her head breathing in deeply. If she managed to climb the first four feet then even if she did fall she would at least survive. _'Just four feet...then your safe...you can do this...think of Otou-san...think of Yahiko and Megumi. They would do it for you...' _Called a voice in her head. Kaoru nodded and placed a sweating hand on the blankets. Stepping up on to the window ledge treading carefully to avoid more glass Kaoru sat. _'Don't look down...don't look down...' _Kaoru instead focused her vision ahead. Beyond the walls of the other hotel blocks there were hills. Grassy green hills...if she could make it towards them, then she would be free.

Placing one leg gingerly over the rope until she had wrapped her legs around it and was clinging on tightly with her hands Kaoru began to shakily lower herself. To her surprise the rope was thankfully quite strong. Kaoru was amazed to find she'd climbed a whole foot. The window ledge was no above her head. So long as she didn't look down she might be able to do this. Climbing slowly she could watch with satisfaction as the window ledge got further, and further away. Two feet...three feet...four feet...Kaoru grinned feeling relief wash through her. Even if she now fell she would survive an eight-foot drop.

When she climbed down a further two feet she found she could look at the drop beneath her without feeling queasy. Six measly feet...Kaoru could at least jump that. Letting go of the rope with her legs she released her hands and fell on to the balcony. When she landed her feet felt slightly sore from the impact but Kaoru felt excitedly giddy as she looked above her. Twelve feet...Kamiya Kaoru had climbed out a window with only a makeshift rope and she'd survived. She laughed slightly beaming with pride. _'Now...I can get home! I can get to Otou-san and everyone! Wait until I tell them!' _She took one final glance at the window above her head feeling a slight pang of sadness. Shaking her head she tried to brush the feelings aside...he would escape and probably be fine. She could only hope he'd come back and feel some regret for his deeds.

_'He might be back any minute...I'd better keep moving,' _She mused suddenly feeling more adrenaline fuelled fear race within her. Grabbing on to the black railing Kaoru ran down the steps stumbling slightly. Some of the stairs were a rusty orange colour and creaked threateningly. Her hurried footsteps were the only noise in the silent courtyard. When she'd finally reached the bottom steps she gasped panting slightly feeling a mixture of anxiety and excitement. Now she could look closer at the ruined walls. Ahead of her was a large open gate with stained yellow walls. At one time the Hotel must have been magnificent looking but now...now it looked like it hadn't been used for at least thirty years. Kaoru didn't have time to take in the full scenery for she soon began running again until she was out of the courtyard gates and in what appeared to be an over-grown swimming lounge. A few ancient sun lounges were placed around a swimming pool, which was teeming with algae. The water was a murky green colour and Kaoru gagged. She'd rather swim in laver.

Clink. Clink. Clink.

Kaoru felt her heart stop. Backing herself against the ivy covered walls she peered around the edge of the open gate. The air left her lungs...running down the fire escape and an amazingly quick pace was Hitokiri Battousai. Kaoru felt her insides lurch as her eyes scanned the swimming lounge for an exit. She could try to make a run over the barbed wire fence that was only about two feet high but she knew she'd never make it. Unless she chose to hide under a lounging chair she was completely screwed. Then her eyes met the green depths of the swimming pool.

"No," She breathed feeling quite sick. _'I can't hide in there...it's gross! But on the other hand I really don't have much of a choice...' _Running up to the rusty ladder leading into the pool Kaoru put a tentative foot in feeling her brand new blue trainers get wet. The water was warm. Kaoru didn't know if this was a good sign or a bad sign. Swallowing back her feelings she took a deep breath before lowering herself into the water. Her body shivered and she squirmed as a load of green algae floated past her head. Closing her eyes she used the ladder to lower her head under. She didn't dare to open her mouth for fear of the diseases she might catch. _'When I get out of here Megumi and everyone owes me...' _She thought grumpily. _'Eww...this is gross, gross, gross. I can't believe I'm doing this!' _She lowered herself down a few more steps so her head wouldn't be visible. Obviously she couldn't stay under forever but hopefully he'd bypass the swimming pool.

_'One elephant, two elephant, three elephant...'_ She counted in her head feeling the need for air grow. Kaoru could try to imagine this was just another one of her and Misao's competitions at the swimming pool to see who could hold their breath the longest. Or at least she could have if her jeans were not soaked, heavy and uncomfortable. She was fighting the urge to pull her trainers and jeans off but then if they floated to the surface it might be a give away. Using the steps she climbed until she reached the bottom of the railing. Below her was more uncertain murky darkness while above her she could see the sunlight hit off the water. _'Six elephant, seven elephant, eight elephant...' _The need for air was increasing. She could hear her heart pumping in her ears. She craved fresh air...the more she thought about it the more the need became apparent.

Then she felt her heart sink. She could hear a splashing noise from the surface and a few seconds later she could see a red haired figure swimming towards her. At that moment she felt like banging her head off the railings. Instead she swam underneath them until she was between the ladder and the wall. It was a small space and she could hardly move but she was quite sure he couldn't grab her from there. The steps were rusty and had jagged bits of debris sticking out of them. She watched as he floated a few inches from the ladder his wide yellow eyes taking in this new problem. Kaoru smiled...on land he had the advantage but in the water they were both on even Parr. She'd seen him swim once before and he was on her level. There was a small chance she could beat him...but first. _'Twelve elephant, thirteen elephant...fourteen elephant...' _Kaoru could feel herself gasp for air. Finally she could wait no longer and she kicked her legs using the steps to launch her to the top so she could surface. As she did a sharp bit of debris pierced her flesh re-opening the cut on her left arm. She winced feeling it tear extending the wound. It throbbed angrily.

When she surfaced she inhaled feeling the cold air smack her face like knives. Her lungs sighed though as she treaded water breathing finally. "Air!" She gasped before she kicked off her trainers. They would only weigh her down...she was tempted to undo her jeans but that would be indecent. A few feet away her opposition surfaced his red hair bobbing above the surface. _'Right...we both need air...but which of us can hold our breath the longest? If I can…when he surfaces for air I can swim over to the other side...when he goes back down to look for me I can climb out and make a run for it. It might work...I have to try!'_

Before he could open his mouth to speak Kaoru had already inhaled and was lowering herself via the ladder. Now with her trainers off she felt a bit lighter. Once her feet were touching the bottom step she floated watching him. They both eyed each other. He looked quite eerie under water with his red hair floating like a halo around his face. He had his black clothes on but they were billowing out loosely while his feet were bare. Kaoru stared slightly in fascination before looking away. Her arm was bleeding. _'What if it get's infected? I hope not. What if I get blood poisoning?' _She could feel herself panic slightly. She mustn't panic. Closing her eyes she tried to think of something...anything. An image of Misao popped into her head. Her little cousin doing acrobatics. Kaoru had always been jealous...she couldn't even turn a cartwheel, yet...Kaoru felt a lump rise in her throat. She missed Misao..._'which is why you must do this! You will see them again...' _Urged her mind. Kaoru snapped her eyes open full of fresh determination.

She waited and watched counting. When she reached twenty elephants he was looking quite red in the face. Kaoru smirked slightly. She too was full of the need to breath but she had something worth suffering for. Finally she felt hope swell as she watched him swim to the surface. Her chest was aching but Kaoru climbed out of her hiding plan and pressed her legs against the wall before kicking off it. Swimming wildly she could see the opposite ladder in front of her. Her body was craving air...she needed to breath. The urge was too much..._'Just...a...little closer...' _She kicked her legs and arms. She was so close now...her fingertips could almost touch it. Lunging forward she grabbed the ladder and swam to the surface. She resurfaced in time to see red hair vanish underwater. Gasping she used the ladder to climb out of the pool. Her jeans were extremely heavy and the air stung her cut, which was exceedingly painful. Kaoru stumbled forwards into a feeble run. It was so cold...she was shaking but she had to keep moving.

She jumped over the fence nearly tripping up. The grass was slippery under her socks and she could only imagine what she looked like. A monster from the deeps soaking wet, algae infested hair, a bleeding arm and a panting, heaving chest. The ground began to slope more and Kaoru struggled to climb the hill using only her right arm. Her legs slipped and she winced as she fell on to her knees. She felt so tired...so exhausted. The tip of the hill was six feet ahead of her. So close...

_"Come on Kaoru! You can do this...It's easy!" _Misao's voice filled her ears. Kaoru sighed...since when could she do anything Misao could. Her arm was throbbing and she was sure that he would have figured out she was no longer in the swimming pool by now. She might as well just give up.

_"Kaoru-chan...you can do it. Just a little further honey...see..." _A warm voice filled her mind. Kaoru felt a lump rise in her throat. That was so long ago now...and she was gone. Kaoru looked upwards. Was this it? Had she risked her life climbing out of a window, swimming in a rotten pool and running around the grass freezing and bleeding for nothing? Kaoru shook her head and she began to climb again tottering to her feet. A few more struggled moments later and she was standing at the top. Physically exhausted as she was Kaoru smiled. Ahead of her down the hill she could see garden fences. The houses were small and dingy looking but nonetheless they were houses.

"I made it," Kaoru breathed in awe, "I made it...Okaa-san...I did it..."

_"Good girl Kaoru-chan! See now you can get a special ribbon like Misao-chan...swimming isn't that difficult..." _Kaoru beamed. It wasn't often she could recall her mothers voice but some how today she had. Kaoru smiled before taking a step forward. She'd have to move fast. There wasn't much time but if she reached one of the houses she'd be safe. Hopefully he wouldn't pursue her then. As she went to move forward though pain exploded in her arm. Something had her left arm in a tight grip. Kaoru cried out as tears fell down her cheeks. The pain...it felt like somebody had set a fire under her flesh. She whirled around feeling the grip loosen. Behind her a very wet, soaked, grimy looking assassin was holding a hand up in front of his face...a hand covered in blood from her wound.

_'NO! You won't do this too me...not again!' _Thought Kaoru desperately. Hitokiri Battousai looked from his hand to Kaoru's wound, which she was now grasping, in her right arm. A look of concern passed along his features. He opened his mouth to speak but Kaoru felt fury boil to the surface. She lunged out with her fist and he dodged. Kaoru bared her teeth furiously. She had came so close...so close to freedom! He wasn't going to take it away from her again!

"NO! I'm not going back!" She yelled lashing out again with her leg. Maybe it was the sheer shock of seeing her do something so crazy that he never had time to block. Kaoru's knee slammed into his groin and he doubled over in pain. Kaoru smirked in satisfaction before turning away. Her arm was in agony...but she had to move. She could see it ahead...yet again she felt something grab her uninjured arm. This time she tripped falling to the ground taking the assassin with her. As a child Kaoru had enjoyed rolling down hills. It was fun but now it was sheer pain feeling her body getting bruised by the ground as she rolled crying out. Next to her she could see a blur of black and red as her captor rolled too down the hill helplessly.

When she stopped she lay there completely still. Everything ached...her arms, legs and particularly her bleeding wound. She was so cold too...she was shaking and her breaths were coming in deep gasps. She blinked wincing as she attempted to move. Above her though Hitokiri Battousai had evidentially recovered quickly. Kaoru tried to feebly hit him but before she could realise what he'd done she felt something wet touch her skin pushing the pressure point under her neck.

The world went hazy and turned to darkness.

* * *

When she awoke she was aware of the warmth.

Instead of feeling soaked wet she felt pleasantly warm. She was laying on something very soft and she could feel clean clothes on her. Loose baggy pyjamas were her first guess. Opening her eyes she found herself staring at a cream ceiling and she was aware of someone gently touching her left arm. The warmth was making her feel lazy and sleepy but she felt a bit blocked up. Kaoru sneezed feeling congested. Memories whirled and she recalled swimming and running. Her body felt stiff and tender. Lifting her head slightly propping it up on the soft purple pillows she knew where she was.

"What happened?" She asked turning her head. Next to her Hitokiri Battousai was sitting also in clean clothes. His hair was slightly damp looking and it was loose. He had his head turned away from her as he bandaged her left arm gently. His fingers were warm...but Kaoru could feel the frustration venting from him. Then it occurred to her she hadn't merely fallen into unconsciousness...he'd knocked her out.

"You...you knocked me out," She stammered. She was torn between anger and gratefulness. Grateful because he was attending to her wounds and had clearly done his best to make sure she was all right. Angry because he'd brought her back when she'd been so close...so close to escaping. Why did he want her here so badly? She was sure he had a good reason but it wasn't enough...Kaoru needed to see her family again. And...and it hurt too much to be around him. Finally he answered in a cold voice layered with anger.

"Hai. I put pressure on the point under your neck. If I had not you only would have struggled and hurt yourself even more," He said icily. Kaoru shivered feeling slightly uneasy now. She didn't like that voice and nor did she like the tone it spoke to her in. When he turned to look at her, his amber eyes were blazing.

"Do you realise you could have gotten yourself killed? Don't you realise how much danger you put yourself in?" He demanded his voice was raised. Kaoru shrank away instinctively. So far in the past near nine months she'd never heard him shout. Even for the ten days she'd been with him here he never seemed angry. Now he was and it was scary. Kaoru swallowed but managed not to tear her gaze away.

"Hai..." She whispered before feeling ever so slightly guilty. Then she reminded herself of why and she spoke louder and more levelly, "I know. I want to see my family! Why am I here? Why don't you just tell me instead of acting so cold...why can't you just tell me why I'm here?" Protested Kaoru. He turned his head away and continued to ravel the bandage around her arm. After a pause he spoke.

"I cannot tell you...I can only ask that you don't be so foolish again. You could have fell...you could have caught hypothermia out there. Don't be so reckless...next time I might not be there to stop you," He said in a near pleading voice like the one he'd used on her three nights ago. Kaoru considered this...she still wanted to escape but she didn't think she could go through today's performance again. She was too tired.

"I can't promise I won't try to escape...but I won't put myself in harms way if I can help it," Said Kaoru slowly. He nodded and they both sat there in silence while he dressed her wound. Kaoru glanced at herself. How long had she been out this time? Maybe two hours at the most. Her hair was still slightly damp but her clothes were warm. _'Kami-sama! He must have changed me into new clothes...pervert!' _Kaoru felt her cheeks turn crimson.

"Um...did you change...my clothes?" Asked Kaoru in a small voice. She watched as a slight pink tone appeared in his cheeks. He nodded.

"Hai...I respected your privacy though," He murmured. Kaoru nodded and decided to say no more on the subject. It made her feel embarrassed. He turned to look at her and Kaoru shivered slightly. He lifted her arm gingerly and placed it on the bed. Kaoru could see it was wrapped in a thin layer of bandage. It was still slightly sore but she could feel the bleeding had stopped.

"About the other night...you must know...I would never hurt you...I would never ever hurt you unnecessarily Kaoru-dono," He said solemnly. Kaoru glanced up swiftly feeling her heart skip a few beats. He'd called her Kaoru-dono...she looked at his face. His eyes were still amber but for one fleeting moment she'd hoped that her old friend was back. _'What would it matter if he was? He's still the same person...' _Kaoru sighed staring back at her lap again. She watched as he approached his bedroom door. Would she now be sleeping in here? Where was he sleeping? On the couch?

"Wait!" She called. He whirled around looking at her almost hopefully.

"I know." Was all Kaoru managed to say.

_'I know...'_

**

* * *

**

* * *

**At last I have a BETA! RedHairRurouniFan is my BETA and already I have a newly edited first chapter. Also for those of you wanting Kenshin chapter I said one was coming up not that it was the next one. Chapter 21 is all Kenshin because Kaoru is invalid after her actions in chapter 20. In the next chapter Kaoru get's herself stuck in an elevator and see's the news...not good considering most of Japan thinks that's she's been taken prisoner or she's dead. You can imagine her reaction. Also we get to see flashbacks of her mother Katsumi and Kaoru's memories of her.**

**Next chapter is called Walking In the Rain.**

**I will update soon! YAY! 101 REVIEWS! Cool! xx**

**Keep them coming. **

**Bluemoon Out! xx**


	19. Footsteps in the Rain

******

* * *

**

Of Secrets and Lies

_Chapter 19_

**Footsteps In the Rain**

* * *

Kaoru took a week to recover from her journey into the swimming pool. For one thing she came down with a bad case of the cold and she felt as if she'd been stuffed up at every orifice. And the other was that the weather had taken a drastic turn over the week marking the beginning of May. Storm clouds loomed over Kyoto causing thunder to rumble angrily followed by flashes of white-hot lightening. Kaoru could only sit in the living room and listen - since the lightening the power had went out meaning she couldn't take a hot shower or warm herself by the radiator. Instead she curled up on the couch with a thick blanket reading books. For some reason they never got normal channels on the television anyway and she suspected this was to keep her in a state of unawareness.

Anyway Kaoru had other things to think about other than her escape to freedom. To her sheer embarrassment her time of the month had arrived and she had no female hygiene, which meant she was going to have to ask for him to get some. She could feel her face turn red at the thought...how exactly did a person ask the most dangerous man in Japan to go get her things? Beyond the point her stomach felt like it was trying to digest itself. '_If men got periods they'd break down and die...stronger gender? Yeah right? Go give birth and we'll see who's stronger!' _Mused Kaoru darkly. Finally the front door opened and he arrived in. Thankfully he hadn't been out on an Assassination or Kaoru wouldn't be able to speak to him. She watched him unpack some food products. _'I wonder how he managed to waltz into the supermarket and get food? He must be the most wanted person in Japan!' _

"Um..." Kaoru sat up nervously so he could see her. He paused staring at her in surprise with his hand looming over the bread-bin. Kaoru gulped and braced herself. There was no way out of this...she needed him at the moment. Quickly averting her eyes to the kitchen unit so she didn't have to see his reaction she spoke.

"I-I...need you to get something for me..." Mumbled Kaoru.

"Hai? What exactly?" He asked in a tone of complete indifference. Kaoru clenched her teeth. He wasn't making this any easier. Hadn't he guessed by now? She had been there for seventeen days. _'Damn him...he can't be that ignorant!' _She glanced up to see him looking at her curiously. _'Just say it Kamiya!'_

"I-I...I need you to get me some...some...it's my time of the month!" Stammered Kaoru before spitting the words out so fast she was surprise it was humanly possible to hear them. When she dared to look up he was wearing a dazed expression as though he'd just crashed into a brick wall. The bread in his hands fell into the bread-bin and he stared at Kaoru before his cheeks turned pink.

"H-Hai...I should have...realised...I-I think I'll just go and get some for you...hai..." He murmured hazily before backing out of the room and locking the front door. Kaoru glared...he hadn't even finished unpacking the shopping! Well she wasn't going to do it for him. She grumbled turning back to her book...it was one she'd read three times now and she was getting a bit fed up of it. Outside a clap of thunder echoed through the air. Kaoru winced...she wasn't afraid of thunder and lightening but being cooped up in a small dark hotel suite listening to it outside was hardly fun. She could hear rain clattering off the roof as well.

That's why when she heard the letterbox at the door go she jumped in shock. It took her a minute to regain her composure before she stood up and walked over curiously. Was somebody outside the door? And why leave them mail? Kaoru peered through the letterbox...she could see a thing apart from the two elevators opposite. Kneeling on the ground she picked up the black envelope and examined it. No address...

_'Just like that one I found in his house a few months ago...' _She hadn't opened it then because she respected Kenshin's privacy but now he was a Hitokiri she didn't respect him at all. Opening it a small sheet of dark paper tumbled out. Unfolding it Kaoru could see only a few lines written in silver ink.

**Tonight Midnight**

**Nao Minori**

Kaoru stared feeling a mixture of horror and sickness. This was the price of life? Here was man's life contained on a piece of paper? She knew straight away she could not let Hitokiri Battousai get a hold of this. If she did then it would be her fault that this man died. She stood up with her mouth set in a firm straight line. Behind her the coal fire was burning heating the room up with an orange glow. Walking over to it Kaoru tossed the letter in watching as the flames consumed it. She didn't even know who this man was but what if he had a family? Like Keiko's father or her Aunt and Uncle. Kaoru wouldn't be responsible for a family being torn apart.

_'Nao Minori...I don't even know who you are but I just saved your life.'_

* * *

The next day Kaoru had taken to her usual hobby of pacing the suite trying to think of ideas. She felt quite proud that she'd saved a man's life for she knew that Hitokiri Battousai had not left the hotel that night. She'd lain awake in her new bedroom listening for him. Ever since she'd broken the window in her old room she'd had to sleep in his room while he slept on the couch. Admittedly having a cabinet full of dangerous weapons did not comfort her much and the temptation to once again open the black piece of furniture was growing stronger but she tried to ignore it.

He was out again doing the shopping making another perfect opportunity. Yet Kaoru could think of nothing to do. She would not for the life of her ever break another window and climb out it. There was no laundry chute to slide down and she'd tried battering in the door a number of times but it didn't work. _'I could always charge past him when he opens the door...he'll have lots of shopping bags to carry...' _Even as the thought ended she knew it would never work. She had a feeling if she could some how make it to the elevator then she'd have a way out. What she needed though was a diversion...so that when he came in he'd leave the door open for a minute.

_'What sort of diversion though? Unless I wanted to set the suite on fire...' _Kaoru smiled eyeing all the cookery equipment. The weather had calmed slightly although heavy thick purple clouds were still in the sky. The main thing was the power was back on. _'Starting a fire...this should be a piece of cake!'_

Not a big fire though. She didn't want to seriously injure anyone but a small cooking fire should be no problem at all. Kaoru walked over to the microwave and shoved a baking potato in it. Now all she had to do was sit and wait. She really wondered why she hadn't thought of this before..._'because you're not an arsonist or Misao...' _Still she did sort of seem to have a habit for minor accidents in the kitchen. She did feel slightly unnerved though...hadn't she promised she wouldn't do anything to put herself in danger? _'Well I'm not exactly putting myself in danger since I'll be running in the opposite direction...'_

For some reason though starting a fire took longer than expected which was slightly annoying. Most people warned her away from electrical equipment yet when she actually wanted to destroy something it wouldn't work. Half an hour later and there wasn't even any smoke coming through. Kaoru was beginning to get impatient. What if he arrived back early? Then it would all be a waste of time...finally though small clouds of black smoke began to imitate through the door. A smile played on Kaoru's features...another ten minutes and the thing would be in flames. _'I hope he arrived back then...cause I have no idea how to put out fires except for throwing water over them...' _A further fifteen minutes later and smoke was beginning to fill the suite. Kaoru coughed and the fire alarm promptly began to shriek.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

A small orange flame poked through the microwave and Kaoru began to panic. In her grand plan the assassin should have arrived back by now. It was getting hot and smoke was climbing up the walls menacingly. For once Kaoru couldn't wait for him to return. She coughed and moved towards the door ready to run out it as soon as it opened. A moment later she could hear footsteps approaching out of the lift. Kaoru's heart began to pound...he was rummaging at the lock with the key. Clearly he'd heard the fire alarm and could smell the smoke for the next minute the door was being swung open and looked at Kaoru with an exasperated expression.

"I only wanted to bake a potato for lunch!" Snapped Kaoru irritably. He caught sight of the flaming microwave and ran forward. Stealing the opportunity Kaoru raced out the door. She couldn't believe it...it had worked. Punching the button on the dark elevator doors she ran inside joyfully. Maybe this time she'd get out...after all however fast he was at running fourteen flights of stairs were going to slow him down. As the doors swung shut Kaoru caught a glimpse of red hair and amber eyes staring in her direction.

What she didn't notice was the look of amusement.

Or the Out Of Order sign placed on the front of the elevator door.

Kaoru sighed staring at the four grey walls. The elevator was slowly going down but it grinding and making funny rumbling noises which Kaoru didn't like. She knew Battousai got the elevator because she could hear it sometimes but perhaps today with the lightening it was acting a bit strange. The neon white light was flickering slightly and Kaoru eyed the button pad with all the various floors listed on it. If she could get to ground floor she could run out and maybe get over the hill. Or maybe that's exactly what he'd expect her to do...if she went to the lower ground floor where the car park was listed she could get out that exit.

_'He wouldn't expect that...' _She mused but suddenly the elevator stopped. Kaoru gasped in surprise and let out a small shriek when the light switched out, was there perhaps another power cut? What if the elevator suddenly dropped crashing to the ground? Kaoru gulped nervously backing herself against the wall. Suddenly the space she was in seemed so much smaller...what if she was stuck in it suspended in mid-drop? She banged on the doors and pressed the button but it didn't work. The doors refused to open and the only other way out was through the roof, which Kaoru couldn't reach, and even if she could she was fairly certain she could not climb the elevator shaft.

"Let me out!" She yelled banging her fists in frustration. This was not the escape she'd envisioned. Why was it all her escape plans so far had lead to nothing but disaster? Stealing the key had earned her a scar. Climbing out the window had got her a cold and dunk in an algae infested swimming pool and now her latest one had included getting trapped in an elevator. In the books it was so much easier...fate favoured the heroine and she always managed to defeat the bad guys. Kaoru hadn't accomplished anything and she was starting to wonder why she kept bothering.

_'For Megumi...Otousan...Misao...Yahiko and Sanosuke...' _Her thoughts once again trailed towards her family. What were they all doing right now? Worrying about her...Kaoru felt a pang of longing. It had been so long since she'd seen them all. She was now thoroughly homesick. She'd give anything just to be able to hear their voices or hug them. Even Megumi's teasing would sound like bliss. Kaoru felt her throat choke up as she crumpled to the floor sitting with her back against the grey metallic walls, resting her chin on her knees. She wondered hopefully if maybe the Oniwabanshu would figure out where she was. She was willing to bet Misao was awake day and night trying to work out her location. What would she think now if she saw Kaoru trapped in an elevator in the dark?

_'Probably laugh,' _Thought Kaoru with a smile. She slapped her hand against the wall.

"Open up you stupid contraption," Snapped Kaoru grumpily. The worry of free-falling still remained and the small space wasn't doing anything to raise her morale. Still she supposed Hitokiri Battousai would come any minute and demand to know why she'd set the suite on fire and then ran into the Out of Order elevator. _'And the lesson is big plans depend on small details...' _If there were a next time Kaoru would have to think things through to perfection. Sighing in disappointment she waited and was rewarded five minutes later when she heard a thunk on the roof of the elevator. _'Would be funny if it started working now,' _Thought Kaoru imagining the frantic assassin clinging on for his life. A moment later her eyes averted themselves to roof as the small trap door opened up. He jumped down smoothly and landed in front of her.

"The elevator doesn't work." Remarked Kaoru in exasperation. The Hitokiri nodded and Kaoru could swear he had to hold in his laughter. She glared...the last thing she needed was for him to sit and laugh at her. More amusement for him. Maybe he'd keep her in here now where there was no chance of escape.

"You chose the wrong one," He stated coolly.

"Well how am I meant to get out of here? I can't jump that and we both won't fit through!" Growled Kaoru pointing to the trapdoor which was wide enough only for one person at a time. He looked up and seemed to take this problem into consideration. Kaoru herself could certainly see no way out. Maybe he'd bring her a few blankets and come and feed her like she was some sort of caged pet. Kaoru glanced at the number-pad thoughtfully for a moment.

"Do you have a knife on you?" Asked Kaoru curiously. He nodded revealing a short knife hidden up his sleeve. Kaoru held her hand out and he passed it to her reluctantly. Kaoru was tempted to scream and threaten to cut his ears off and take his eyes out for bringing her into this situation. _'Is this the knife that stabbed me?' _She wondered eyeing the knife in comparison to her wound. It was...Kaoru gulped and looked at the number pad. It was held in place by some sort of seal...she bent down and tried to cut through it. It was stiff but eventually Kaoru sliced through all four edges and it gave way hanging off slightly to reveal a number of wires.

Kaoru gazed at them. Most of them were attached to each other but two were hanging out slightly disjointed from its pair. One was a long blue wire while the other was red. Kaoru felt slightly out of her depth. She'd never taken physics and what if she got herself electrocuted.

"Do you know what to do?" Asked Kaoru eyeing the Assassin almost hopefully.

"I don't." Said Hitokiri Battousai shortly.

"Great help you are! Don't just stand there! Help me." Snapped Kaoru as she picked up one of the disjointed blue wires. He kneeled next to her glancing at what she was doing. Kaoru breathed in deeply. What was the worst that could happen? On one hand she could send them both free falling to their deaths or make the elevator go shooting through the roof...she gulped before she placed the blue wires together.

For an instant nothing happened and Kaoru almost sighed in relief but then she felt her stomach swoop as the elevator began to fall.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screeched Kaoru in surprise feeling herself fall. Next to her the assassin was making similar noises of surprise and Kaoru could feel herself tumble through mid-air screaming. She pulled the wires apart and the lift stopped and Kaoru fell painfully to the floor feeling sick and scared shaking slightly, "Wire...goes down," She stammered crawling backwards away from the wires as if they were a bomb waiting to go off. Next to her Battousai stared puzzled.

"We're on the fifth floor," He said, "Maybe if we put them together again we could get to the lower ground floor where we could get out." Kaoru shook her head. No money in the world would make her go on that crazy ride again. She felt like she'd left her stomach eight floors above her head.

"N-No way," Winced Kaoru pressing herself against the wall, "You can just go out the roof. You don't even have to be here...why don't you go get some rope or something?" She suggested. He shook his head.

"I only jumped twelve feet...I'm afraid there's no way I could possibly climb the twenty-eight metres we've just dropped let alone return. I'm just as trapped as you are," He said seriously before he approached the wires. Kaoru promptly grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back.

"No! You'll get us killed!"

"I thought you said you knew I wouldn't hurt you..." He said sombrely gazing at her intently with his yellow eyes. Kaoru felt the same feeling of being examined internally and turned her face away.

"Yeah not intentionally!" Retorted Kaoru not willing for him to go betray what little faith she had in him. He sighed and before Kaoru could stop him she was falling through the air again. The oxygen was being sucked from her lungs and her heart felt like it was about to take off and leap out her throat. When they stopped Kaoru thudded to the floor and the elevator doors pinged open. A cool breeze caressed her cheeks and Kaoru looked up slightly shaken as she used the wall to prop herself to her feet.

"You...you baka," She accused stepping out of the elevator into the darkness. She shivered...it was much colder down here then it was in the lift and noticeably more darker. The underground car park was empty and smelled of decay. The walls were rotting and decorated with spider webs. The paint marking out individual car-park spaces was faded. It took Kaoru a couple of minutes for her sight to adjust until she could make out traces of pale light ahead. She moved forward feeling the uncouth and rough ground beneath her feet. Behind her, Kenshin followed closely as though afraid she'd suddenly take it into her head to run off.

_'I can't outrun him...not in a million years,' _Thought Kaoru wistfully thinking of her little cousin's speed. To run now would be completely and utterly pointless and she didn't want to be knocked unconscious again. As she moved she stared around the place. It was dismal but Kaoru could imagine a time when it was in use. Perhaps high-class businessmen had once used it...already she could picture posh cars pulling in here. _'I wonder what happened to this place though, I mean it must have been really popular at one point.' _She shivered; maybe age had finally worn it away. Had the sands of time erased this place from existence? And even so why was it left standing?

After a few minutes of walking Kaoru could make out a bright shaft of pale yellow light ahead. Running slightly up the slope she emerged a moment later outside. She blinked like an owl as shafts of sunny light hit her face. Walking out she could feel cold air against her skin blowing through her hair playfully. Once she reached the surface she stood still taking in every detail of the sky beyond her head.

Thick, dark storm clouds loomed in many colours of dark grey and blue with hues of deep purple. A few beams of yellow sunlight managed to break through though illuminating areas of the Hotel walls or the grassy field. It was so beautiful. Kaoru wondered how she'd never recalled how amazing the sky could be. It had been so long since she was outside. In her hurried escape to freedom she'd never really paid attention to the details. Now everything had her fullest attention as she shut her eyes concentrating on the breeze cooling her skin. The first drops of rain splashed on to her face and skin wetting her skin but she didn't mind. Closing her eyes she could focus in on the smell of the rain and grass...somewhere somebody had over turned some earth. She could smell damp earth...a nice smell. It reminded her of one her very few treasured memories.

A memory of her mother.

* * *

**_Years previous - 11th of May 1995_**

"Are you sure you should be doing this Katsumi-chan?"

The woman named Katsumi looked up and glared playfully at her twin sister. Normally they looked identical in every aspect sharing the same long dark hair and rounded face, only now it was easy to tell which was which. While Keiko was dressed in a pair of tight jeans with her long hair in two braids and a patched green jumper on, Katsumi had her hair tucked into a low ponytail, heavily pregnant wearing a pair of blue maternity overalls.

"You're just as bad as Koshijiro, I'm pregnant Kei-chan. Not disabled so I can do my own gardening," Pointed out Katsumi kneeling on the dirt with a fork in her hand. Overhead the sky was turning grey. Katsumi eyed it wearily. It had been such a lovely sunny morning. It would be a shame if it decided to pour as she did the weeding. Next to her Makimatchi Keiko sighed smiling cheekily.

"Ah, it is funny to see that husband of yours run around the place like a frightened mother-hen," Grinned Keiko kneeling next to her sister. Katsumi chuckled. Her husband had always been a worrier over Katsumi and as soon as she got pregnant he spent his time fussing over her. It was maddening and on many occasions she'd felt tempted to launch her frying pan at his head, however it would hard to explain to Megumi why daddy was laying on the floor not moving. She forked the ground over-turning it searching for traces of the green weeds she so despised. Her garden was her pride and joy and weeds would not be tolerated.

"He has improved over the years...with Kaoru-chan I nearly threw him out of the house because he kept babbling on about my diet," Joked Katsumi. Keiko nodded patting her sister's pregnant belly affectionately.

"He's just trying to take good care of my little niece or nephew," Cooed Keiko. Katsumi punched her sister on the arm earning herself a pout, "It's alright baby, if you ever want to hide from you're evil okaa-san you can just come to Auntie Keiko's...she'll look after you, won't she?" Katsumi snorted.

"I should say the same to Misao-chan," Said Katsumi sarcastically lifting her head to watch her daughter and niece play. Kaoru was nearly five years old and Katsumi could only marvel as her daughter grew more and more with every day. It hardly seemed five minutes ago that she was arriving home with a baby but now Kaoru was running around with shoulder length black hair and a purple summer dress. What scared Katsumi even more was seeing Megumi who now reached near her mother's shoulders in height at the age of nearly ten. Misao was also a pleasure to watch if not tiresome due to her never-ending hyperactivity. A small scrawny girl of four with curly black hair set in bunches by green ribbons bounding about the place.

"So what are you hoping for? A boy or a girl?" Asked Keiko curiously. Katsumi smiled as she leaned over to smell one of the pink roses near her face. Originally getting pregnant at seventeen was not something she planned. Particularly being unmarried and it had caused a lot of fear, worry and initially regret. She'd always dreamed of being an artist and going to abroad to study but once she'd got pregnant the dream had to end. Instead she found herself getting married in order to keep her parents respect and then a full time mother. She wouldn't trade Megumi for all the world though and she couldn't have asked for a more supportive sister. She'd hoped for daughters and had been blessed with two.

"I've got the daughters I always wanted...maybe a boy would be nice now just to balance things off. What about you Keiko-chan? Do you and Hiroki want any more?" Inquired Katsumi playfully as she picked up a weed. Keiko looked up to watch her daughter before shrugging.

"I would like more...but not until the times right. For now it's too dangerous for us...I worry about Misao-chan as it is and having another baby would just add to the stress. I would like more...but hey I'm only twenty-seven so there's plenty of time yet," Said Keiko happily. Katsumi nodded before frowning as a drop of rain landed on her exposed arm. Brilliant, she'd have to abandon her attempts of gardening, which was a pity. The lawn needed mowed as well. Sighing she looked up towards Kaoru and Misao who were chasing each other playing ball tag.

"Kaoru-chan! Misao-chan! We're going inside!" Shouted Katsumi before shooting a disappointed look at Keiko who smiled apologetically. Well at least it wasn't long before Megumi would be home from school with her report card. Using Keiko as a prop Katsumi stood to her feet feeling like a barge balloon. Kaoru and Misao came running over and Kaoru had tears in her eyes.

"Okaa-san! Misao chucked dirt in my eyes!" Wailed Kaoru. Keiko glanced at Misao who hastily tried to hide a pair of muddy hands. Sighing tiredly she picked up her daughter frowning at her.

"Misao-chan! Look at you're fingers...we're going to have to wash you're hands when we get inside. Say sorry to Kaoru-chan," Lectured Keiko trying to adopt a stern expression. Kaoru tugged at her mother's sleeves raising her arms to be lifted as well. Katsumi shook her head...in her present condition lifting Kaoru had become troublesome.

"I'm sorry Kao-chan but you're just going to have to hold Mummy's hand," Offered Katsumi kindly extending her hand towards her youngest daughter. Kaoru sniffled before tears started streaming out of her eyes. Next to her Keiko put on an amused expression before lowering Misao to the ground to pick up her niece.

"Aww...don't cry! See Auntie's here!" Exclaimed Keiko as Katsumi rolled her eyes. Keiko stuck out her tongue making Kaoru giggled, "You'll have to watch her when she hits teenager-hood," Joked Keiko. Katsumi nodded leading Misao inside as Keiko followed. In doors they entered the kitchen, which was lovely and warm with a dining table and flower-printed curtains. Keiko set Kaoru down gently on the floor before picking up Misao in order to wash her hands.

"Messy little critter aren't you?" Teased Keiko scrubbing her daughters hands with frothy pink soap. Just at that moment Katsumi could hear the front door open. A few seconds later and Megumi entered the kitchen in her school skirt and blouse with her hair in a loose plait. Flinging the school bag to the ground she ran up to her mother beaming with her report card in her hands.

"Okaa-san! Look!" She cried excitedly. Katsumi smiled sitting down at the kitchen table gesturing for Kaoru to climb on to her knee. She glanced at the piece of paper showing Megumi's grades. Pride swelled as she noted the A stars in every subject and the note at the bottom explaining what a delightful and gifted child Megumi was. Over her shoulder Keiko read it as Megumi anxiously awaited the verdict.

"Wow...she's a smart cookie Kat-chan," Said Keiko in awe. Katsumi nodded lowering the paper to the table before smiling widely at her daughter.

"Well done Meg-chan! Wait until you're Otou-san see's this...somebody's going to be getting extra pocket money this week!" Praised Katsumi smiling affectionately at her eldest daughter who smiled joyfully. Kaoru peered at the paper and scowled.

"Looks like we have a young scholar on our hands!" Agreed Keiko. Katsumi smiled and glanced at Kaoru sensing some sibling jealousy. Turning her daughters head so she could peer straight into the blue eyes Katsumi kissed Kaoru's forehead.

"Shh...don't worry Kao-chan, everybody is gifted at different things...one day you're going to realise just how special you are..."

* * *

"Okaa-san..."

Kaoru sighed whispering her mother's name longingly. The smell of damp earth mixed with Roses was always the scent she associated with her mother. The lump in her throat was beginning to burn and tears slipped down her cheeks. She didn't exactly know why she was crying. It was true she'd been under a lot of unusual stress lately but she wasn't crying because of that. Maybe she was crying because remembering her mother made her realise how much she'd missed and what she'd been denied. How would things have been if Kaoru had, had a mother? Would she be a different person? Every time she tried to picture her mother's face it got more blurry and disorientated. Sometimes she just pictured Megumi's face and it worried her. What if one day she forgot all about her mother?

She shivered. Her hair was now plastered to her face and the dampness was starting to seep through her clothes. How long had she been standing there reminiscing and inhaling the perfume? A minute or perhaps longer? She opened her eyes rubbing the raindrops out of them. At least if you cry in the rain nobody notices. She just felt so strange being outside - a thing she'd always taken for granted. She jerked slightly as thunder rumbled in the distance quickly followed by a fork of white lightening that flashed briefly. Kaoru stared in awe at the raw power of it all before sighing and glancing at her jailer.

He'd given not indication of leading her back to the Hotel suite before she was ready. He stood there too with his hair a wet red mass and his clothes soaked thoroughly. He was looking at the sky as well giving Kaoru a chance to look at him. Remembering her mother and Aunt...it made her situation with him more painful. Although not the person that took their lives he was of the same type. How many orphans had he left in his wake? How could Kaoru stand there and do nothing, why did she feel so guilty as if betraying everyone.

After a few moment she let out a involuntary sneeze and he whirled around to look at her taking in her wet status. He sighed as if sorry to say what he was about to say, "We should go inside or you'll catch a cold again." Kaoru nodded numbly. Her fingers already felt like blocks of ice so she came rather peacefully. There was nothing she could do now to escape and instead her thoughts turned to the suite. Had he put the fire out? Probably...it wasn't really a big fire anyway. He led her around the front through what must have been the reception area. He gestured to the lift and Kaoru shook her head.

"I think I've had enough of lifts...I'll use the stairs," Said Kaoru gesturing towards the staircase.

"It's fourteen flights," Pointed out Battousai, "And It's the proper lift." Kaoru eyed the stairs. Climbing fourteen flights was hardly a nice thought. Reluctantly she stepped into the lift feeling her heart pound as it climbed the floors. She half expected it to halt but instead it went smoothly until they arrived at their destination. Stepping out Kaoru wrinkled her nose as the smell of burnt baked potato reached her nostrils. She made sure though to notice which was the correct lift. _'The one on the right...'_

Stepping into the suite the microwave was no longer flaming but the place stank of smoke. She felt her heart sink as the Assassin locked the door behind her. Once again her freedom as fleeting as it was, was gone. The same question was drilled into her mind. Why...why was he keeping her here? She sighed turning to face the couch when she noticed something.

The television was working.

Not the videos but the actual television itself. Kaoru could see the news reporter talking. She smiled slightly...maybe the lightening had knocked the thing back into signal. Moving forward she scrambled on to her knee's ignoring the scabbard next to couch. She punched in the volume button on the TV in order to hear what the female reporter was saying.

_"- Earlier today Kamiya Kaoru's family launched another appeal in a desperate attempt to find her. As pictured at her seventeenth birthday Kamiya Kaoru aged seventeen was taken from her home on the fourteenth of April by notorious Hitokiri Battousai. After being brave enough to speak out about him Kamiya Kaoru was kidnapped and the authorities are launching a desperate campaign to find the young girl brave enough to speak out. We go to the press appeal now to hear the Kamiya families latest plea's..."_

Kaoru felt her blood run cold. Staring at the screen behind the newsreader there was a bold photograph of her smiling wearing a blue party frock. She remembered it being taken ages ago and she was smiling. That wasn't it though...the way the newsreader said it made it sound so severe. Kaoru's heart began to thump as she watched the images of her Otou-san, Okina-san and Megumi appear on screen behind a table with a bunch of reporters flashing pictures. All of them looked exhausted, haggard and worried. Kaoru couldn't tear her eyes away from her sister's face.

"Megumi..." She breathed softly reaching out to touch the screen as if hoping to fall through the glass. Her sister...Kaoru felt her heart expand. Megumi was all right...but she looked so frail. So vulnerable...so afraid. It was unnatural to see calm collected Megumi in such a light.

_"On behalf of the Japanese news do you still remain hopeful that you're daughter is alive?" _Asked one frantic reporter. Karou lurched feeling sick. Her body trembled...was this it? Did her family believe her to be dead? Tears flooded down her cheeks...she wanted to scream and cry out she was alive. _'Otou-san! I'm here...I'm alive!'_

"Otou-san..." Sobbed Kaoru touching her father's face. He seemed so tired...so aged. They were probably all up at night worrying for her.

_"Of course we believe Kaoru is alive!" _Snapped Megumi viciously, _"We know Kaoru is alive and we're going to find her!"_

_"Megumi-san, what would you say to Kaoru-chan if she was watching this right now?" _Barked another. Kaoru watched feeling her stomach do flip-flops. She'd watched interviews like this...interviews for parents trying to find their lost children. Kaoru could hardly believe this was happening. This couldn't be her family pleading for her safety. That couldn't be her strong father looking utterly defeated.

_"I'd tell her that we all miss her and love her. We're doing all we can to find her and that we're praying for her safe return home..." _Said Koshijiro firmly though his voice was wavering slightly. Kaoru felt herself ache. How much she wanted to tell him she was watching. To make him see she was there.

_"What would you say to Hitokiri Battousai if he was watching?"_

Megumi turned looking tearful and pleading. It broke Kaoru to see her sister look like that.

_"Please...let Kaoru come home...if you have an ounce of humanity let my little sister go..."_

Kaoru shouted in frustration as the newsreader appeared back on the screen. She wanted to see more of her family. What about Yahiko and Misao? Were they okay? And Sanosuke? Let her see her family. Kaoru clung to the television in vain as the news-reporter began to talk. The picture of Kaoru was still in the background with her indigo ribbon blowing in the breeze.

_"The words of a big sister torn apart by fear. Let my little sister go. The Japanese people have reacted with so much sympathy that the Government remain hopeful that Kaoru-chan will be found. Donations are being made by the second to the Indigo-Ribbon campaign in Kamiya Kaoru's honour. As this tragedy reaches halfway through its third week the Japanese people still pray for Kamiya Kaoru's safe return. I am you're reporter Genji Haru and this is Kyoto News. Good night..." _Kaoru shouted in protest as the television flickered to the adverts. She clutched it crying. Her family...she wanted to see them. What about Yahiko and Misao? Or Sanosuke? How were they?

"Wait! Come Back!" Yelled Kaoru desperately before crouching into a crying heap pressing her head against the television screen. How badly she wanted Megumi's warm embrace and words of wisdom. How badly she needed to hear her Otou-san's voice...it was physically painful. Kaoru wept feeling fury course through her veins. What had she done to deserve this?

"Meg...gu...mi" She sobbed feeling hopeless. She wanted to go home so badly now. She felt so scared and afraid but most of all angry. How dare he keep her there while this was going on. How dare he not answer her questions! She whirled around to look at him. He was standing about a meter away looking like a ghost. Was he happy now? He'd finally driven her into a crying heap? What now? How could he possibly make her suffer any more?

"Enough," Kaoru's voice was barely a whisper but it filled the entire suite layered with coldness and hatred. Before the assassin could react Kaoru had lunged forward towards where the scabbard was leaning against sofa. She'd unsheathed the katana and swung it through the air. The blade gleamed in the orange light and the tip of it was pressed against the Battousai's neck. The sword was heavy just like she'd expected it to be but the weight wasn't an issue. Kaoru felt in control for the first time in a month. She felt a strange sensation of power and exhilaration. She was going to get home one way or another.

"Enough," She repeated furiously," You said to me that you would never hurt me. Well guess what you've hurt me more than any human being has every hurt me before and I hate you for it. I trusted you...like a fool I trusted you. I bet you laughed at me. Weak, naive little Kaoru. You must be so pleased that you've reduced me to this and I can't help but wonder why? Why do this? But then I guess sick people don't need a reason...well not any more! I've had enough! I'm going home and if you don't give me the key then...then you won't have to worry about you're precious Ishin Shishi anymore because I'll end you...permanently," Her voice rose with every word growing stronger. Her heart was pounding and she was shaking in pure rage but her hand was completely steady. What annoyed her more was that he wouldn't even give her the satisfaction of looking at him. His eyes were lowered to the floor and his red hair masked the expression upon his face. When he spoke it was in a hushed hoarse whisper.

"You won't."

Kaoru stood there feeling a sudden shred of doubt. _"Could I kill? Maybe if it was in self defence...or to protect the people I love...but could I kill in cold blood?" _Her voice rang through her head. Well she was doing this for the people she loved yet already she was doubtful. Images of his bloody corpse infested her mind making her remember the corpse she'd seen. Could she do that to him? Could she watch as she drove a sword into his heart? The thought was sickening...yet his words furthered her anger even more. How dare he make her feel so insecure and vulnerable again! He had no idea who he was dealing with...here she was with the most dangerous man in Japan at her mercy. He had no right.

She gave a sort of bitter hysterical laugh, "Why? Because I'm weak naive Kaoru? That's all you think of me isn't it? Weak pathetic Kaoru! Why not? Why couldn't I kill? You do it all the time so why not me? You think I'm so much weaker than you don't you? You think I'm weak!" She was yelling now and tears were flooding out of her eyes. Could she? _"Do I look like a killer?" _He'd asked her that and she'd said no. Maybe appearances were deceptive...and anyway when she'd asked him he said it was what she thought that mattered. Could she kill him? She'd have to...

Just as the thought entered her mind Hitokiri Battousai finally looked up allowing Kaoru to look into his eyes. Kaoru halted gasping slightly. Instead of cold amber orbs or blazing yellow she found herself drowning in deep amethyst. She felt grief stab at her heart. She closed her eyes unwilling to look, not wanting to see those eyes. The eyes that she had once cared for. He spoke in a voice of respect mixed with grief. His eyes didn't look bright...they looked pained.

"No..." He said strongly, "I've never thought you were weaker than me. I know you won't because you're stronger...Kaoru...dono...you're stronger than me." Kaoru gasped and the sword dropped from her hands falling to the floor. Her whole body convulsed and she looked at him. He looked up and opened his mouth but Kaoru shook her head. She couldn't hear him speak or be near him. She wanted the pain to end. The guilt, the rage, the sadness, the loneliness, the grief and the sorrow to end. She didn't want to feel any more.

"Y-You're right," Said Kaoru shakily, "I won't...because I can't kill in cold blood...I won't because I'm strong enough to know better...but you...I'll never forgive you. Never...and I will escape from here. I hope your happy...you've got what you wanted Hitokiri Battousai...I hope you're happy," With those words Kaoru turned and ran once again into the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Kenshin stared after her before picking up the sword and sheathing it. His whole body was shaking and his face was contorted into a mask of rage and pain as he threw the sword with all his might from his hands. Tears began to slid down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry..."

**Dark emotional rage from Kaoru. Well things are only set to get worse as in the next chapter Kaoru finally does escape but into what sort of danger? And when a gun is pulled will she survive? And are the reasons for her being taken kidnapped finally revealed? Well chapter twenty-one is pure Kenshin and his perspective. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Later in the story I'm devoting a whole chapter to Katsumi and her death.**

**I hope you all review! I want to at least reach the big 120! Reviews are really good!**

**Bluemoon Out! xxx**


	20. The Glass is Broken

******

* * *

**

Of Secrets and Lies

_Chapter 20_

**The Glass is Broken**

* * *

It wasn't raining.

Well that was not right for a start. Dark menacing thunder clouds should have filled the sky while hail should have bounced and banged off the roof but no. Instead the sky had cleared allowing views of deep blue and the occasionally puffy white of a feeble wisp of cloud. Sunlight streamed in through the windows and at night the sky was clean veiled with stars and constellations. Kaoru couldn't see them. The light of the sun or the twinkle of the stars and even if she could they would only be a mere distraction - a distraction she could now not afford.

Everything had been planned so neatly and perfectly. It wasn't rushed this time and she'd allowed herself over a week of careful plotting figuring out each step in turn using her knowledge of the grounds outside as well as her own personal judgement on his reaction. The pieces had fallen into place like clockwork, maybe it was destined to happen this way. After-all she's stumbled upon the key as a mere mistake yet now she could see how useful it really was. Two days she's spent carefully examining the suite and it's area's of weakness before she'd realised the biggest one of all.

Bolts.

It was laughable really. He'd created the perfect prison for her. Glazed strong windows, an impossible jumping height, a metal door yet he'd forgotten one simple thing. The bolts on the door attaching it to the walls were merely made of cheap steel. She'd noticed because when she'd been examining the door she'd saw they had a chip in them. That's when the wheels of her mind began to turn. She had a key to two cabinets full of deadly weapons...it was easy. All she had to do was destroy the bolts and escape to freedom. Truly big plans depended upon small details. As itching as she was to test her theory she'd wisely decided to wait. A difficult task because she was not naturally a patient person but she'd forced herself to wait setting a date. May the fourteenth - the day marking an exact month since she'd been taken.

Kamiya Kaoru hadn't spoke to him. Whenever he was near she'd shut herself in his room refusing to come out half afraid of him but more anxious that she'd somehow give it away. It would have to be done when he was in. She didn't want to run out only to meet him halfway so she'd decided that when he took his nightly shower she would leave. The idea was crystal and Kaoru didn't doubt it like the others. May the fourteenth she would escape. It seemed to be a written fact...this time not everything relied on chance. The thought of going home she have filled her with joy - which it did but Kaoru couldn't help but wish that she could say goodbye.

How odd. Why should she wish to say goodbye to her jailer. She couldn't quite puzzle that one out herself. Maybe it was the answers to questions that she sought or maybe it was to finally let him know how she felt because once she left there would be no going back. She would never see him again...even if he was an assassin Kaoru had never liked goodbyes of any sort. The sounded so final. So definite.

Yet on May the Fourteenth Kamiya Kaoru would say goodbye.

* * *

Kaoru sat up on top of the bed just waiting in the darkness. Her heart was pounding and her ears were taking in every single noise. The sound of the shower switching on, the low humming noise it created ringing through the suite. It was half past ten at night. Outside the sun was only beginning to set. Hearing a few more noises Kaoru inhaled deeply and stood up placing the letter on the bed. Slowly she approached the door before sparing the room one more backwards glance her eyes straying towards the notes. Sighing she shut the door and exhaled opening her eyes. No more regrets...even though her heart felt heavy Kaoru tried to focus entering phase one of her plan.

Walking over to a nearby chair propped at the breakfast bar Kaoru picked it up and walked gingerly over towards the bathroom door. Her nerves tingling she put the chair under the door jamming the handle slightly. It wouldn't hold him up for long, but long enough to allow her a decent heads start. Stepping backwards Kaoru sighed again in relief. Her stomach was fluttering. Butterflies would not be an accurate description - giant bats would be more appropriate but still. One step at a time...Kaoru withdrew the silver key from the pocket of her baggy navy jogging bottoms. She'd been surprised he hadn't noticed it was gone. Still she creaked over towards the black cabinet in the corner of the living room unlocking the doors carefully. Inside was the usual array of weapons. Gleaming Katanas, highly polished daggers. The sight of them still fascinated and repulsed her at the same time. Trying not to think of where they'd been she picked one at random. It was slightly heavy but she managed to tie the sheath around her waist feeling a rush of adrenaline as she did.

_'Right, right...phase three...' _Kaoru gulped. Phase three was the most important. She walked over towards the front door gazing at the silver bolts. How many times would she have to hit them? Three? Four? Supposing she couldn't do it quick enough? No, she set her mouth into a determined line before drawing the katana raising the blade in the air. She had to do this...images of her family filled her thoughts. Misao and her mischievous laughter, Yahiko and his teenage grumblings, Sanosuke and his moocher ways, Megumi and her teasing, Otou-san and his kind voice, The twins and their gossip, Tsubame and her gentle mannerisms. It was for them. She concentrated upon there faces.

For a moment there was a complete silence with only Kaoru's heaving breath filling the air. Sweat poured down her forehead and she winced before lower the blade.

SMASH!

The sound echoed through the suite. The top bolt had an ugly scar marring it almost tearing it in half. Kaoru screwed her eyes closed raising the katana again. The second time caused the top bolt to split in two. Kaoru felt her heart skip frantic beats as she heard the shower door slam shut. Time was running out...she had to get on with it. Slamming the katana down again the bottom bolt creaked as it split. Finally Kaoru let out an angry cry before crashing the sword down one last time before leaping out of the way. The door wavered for a moment before toppling to the ground with an all mighty crash. Kaoru winced staring at the sight in shock.

"Kaoru!"

The frustrated yell brought her back to reality. She could hear him banging on the bathroom door. Heaving a breath she ran over the top of her collapsed prison door making a beeline for the elevator. _'Right, Right, Right,' _Cried her mind. Kaoru promptly slammed her fist into the button marked call lift. "Come on, come on," She hissed anxiously as her heart drummed in her ears. Finally the doors swung open and Kaoru lurched inside. The last thing she saw before the metallic doors shut was the bathroom door getting kicked clean off it's hinges. Kaoru winced but the doors shut leaving her alone in the lift.

She felt physically sick. What if he somehow managed to catch up with her? True he was a fast runner but not even he could run down fourteen flights of stairs beating an elevator. Kaoru felt like her internal organs were about to come spilling out of her mouth. Never had an elevator ride gone so slow. Her feet were tapping impatiently and her fingers kept drumming on the hilt of the sheathed katana. When they finally sprung open again Kaoru raced out of them. Her body was fuelled with adrenaline and elation as she ran towards the hotel doors thinking of the man chasing her. As she dashed frantically through the doors the night air cooled her face. The last orange glow of sunset illuminated the dark sky but Kaoru wasted no time taking in the scenery.

_'Run...past the swimming pool, past the fence and over the hill!' _Screamed her mind. Kaoru obeyed feeling her legs throb in protest. She was not a born runner and her heart was burning her throat as she sprinted past the swimming pool and jumped feebly over the small wire fence. Every moment she kept wondering if he'd reached the bottom floor yet? The thoughts made her even more anxious and fearful fuelling the adrenaline. Finally she reached the bottom of the hill and began to climb it in a panicked frenzy. When she reached the top she stopped staring at the houses below only yards away. A few fireflies buzzed lazily through the air and Kaoru breathed hardly able to believe she'd made it so far. Panting for breath she set off down the hill at a slightly slower pace as the hill did most of the work for her legs.

What she was going to say when she stumbled into somebodies house at near eleven o'clock at night Kaoru had no idea. Hopefully they'd recognise her and take her in. _'What if he follows me?' _She initially hadn't counted on him doing this. It would expose him too much but now anything seemed possible. Still the thought of speaking to her family spurred her on more but she felt nervous. The houses seemed in very poor condition as Kaoru ran through the alley into the street. All of them were small and squashed together with dirty muddy walls. The gardens were not kept well with near knee length grass. Kaoru picked one house at random running up to the front door. Inside was dark and the door had a faded number 3 on it. Still thinking of her pursuer Kaoru pounded on the door frantically.

A few moments later a dim yellow light switched on. Kaoru was gasping as the door creaked open to reveal an old woman. Her clothes hung off her slim frame and her skin was creased. Her grey hair was in an old fashioned bun and she stared at Kaoru in surprise. Full of fear Kaoru didn't bother for an invitation as she ran into the house. Relief spread through her and she smiled. Free...free at last.

"E-Excuse me?" Said the old women taken aback by the sweaty panting girl in her hall. Kaoru wheeled around shaking slightly. The old woman seemed nervous as she examined Kaoru with her brown eyes. After a few moments her mouth widened into an O of surprise and recognition. Kaoru opened her mouth to explain when a yelling above her head distracted her.

"Haruhi? Who on earth is it at this time of night? Some young un thinking they can go play fool at peoples doors?" Yelled an angry voice. Kaoru stared at the stairs and an old man in a long striped night shirt appeared at the top. He was partially bald and his glasses were askew and he looked nothing short of furious.

"Yasao-Koshii...it's...it's the girl off the telly," Said Haruhi stammering in surprise. The man eyed Kaoru before his anger vanished and was replaced with an expression of disbelief. Kaoru gulped nervously feeling a bit inconspicuous as they stared at her. Clearing her throat which had suddenly turned quite dry she spoke in an anxious voice.

"M-My name is Kamiya Kaoru...and I need you're help..." She said aware of the effect her words were having upon the old couple. A silence loomed but it was the woman who spoke first scrambling further into the dingy hallway before returning with a phone receiver.

"Of course...dear...I-I can't quite believe...but I-I'll notify the Police," She murmured shakily. Kaoru nodded and the man walked down the stairs ushering her swiftly into the living room gesturing to a worn out looking sofa. Kaoru sagged into it hearing the woman's voice as she rapidly explained things to the Police. The man eyed her but Kaoru was not paying attention. Had he found her note yet? She couldn't wait to phone Megumi. A part of her was dazed...this couldn't be happening. She would wake up at any moment back in the suite.

"So...I expect you're quite shaken?" Suggested Yasao filling the silence. Kaoru nodded in agreement feeling herself tremble. A few minutes later the woman returned with an excited expression on her old face. She promptly hugged Kaoru. Kaoru allowed herself to be comforted by the embrace surprised to find tears leaking down her own cheeks. The whirl of emotions she was feeling was startling and the old dear pushed the phone into her hands.

"I expect...you're family will want to hear from you," Said Haruhi kindly. Kaoru stared her mouth agape as she felt the phone. She looked up overwhelmed. Phone...as in hear her families voices? As in speak to them? It had been so long...one month.

"Y-You mean...I can speak to them?" Whispered Kaoru. The woman nodded and Kaoru felt her fingers touch the dialls before she typed in the familiar mobile phone number. Her heart was pounding excitedly as the phone rang. She couldn't believe it. So long...and now she could finally speak to them. She nearly broke down when she heard Megumi's voice ring out on the other end.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded tired.

"M-Megumi?" Said Kaoru shakily as tears fell down her cheeks. There was a deep inhale of breath from the other end.

"K-Kaoru?" Stammered Megumi as if it was too good to be true.

"I-It's me...It's Kaoru. I-I managed to escape...Megumi..." Cried Kaoru longingly. From the other end of the phone there was a sob and a long pause as Megumi tried to digest this piece of information. Kaoru smiled at the old woman whose face lit up.

"Kaoru!" Shouted Megumi joyfully, "You're all right. I'm so relieved...oh Kaoru-chan! Wait...just wait a moment. I need to tell Otou-san. Otou-san!" Kaoru laughed listening as Megumi shouted for her father. Kaoru could picture her sister running through the house yelling for him. It all seemed so amazing and wonderful. Already with her sisters voice it felt like Kaoru was waking up from a long dream.

"Kaoru-chan?"

"Otou-san!" Said Kaoru happily upon hearing her Otou-san's voice.

"Kaoru! You're all right! Kaoru..." He whispered in awe before his voice firmed, "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I managed to escape...I'm at a house-"

"The Police should be here shortly," Explained the old man. Kaoru repeated this down the phone feeling herself relax listening to the ecstatic shouts in the background. Clearly Megumi had spread the word to Yahiko and Sanosuke who seemed to be in the vicinity. Kaoru couldn't remember a moment more blissful. This was it...the nightmare could end now.

She could finally go home.

* * *

It was barely five minutes later that Kaoru heard the knock at the door of the Sayoni house. She'd spent the last precious minutes speaking to her father and Megumi informing them on the details of her life during the last month. To Kaoru it seemed surreal that she could actually hold a conversation with them. Apparently Yahiko had phoned the Aoiya telling them of Kaoru's situation. As the Police arrived Megumi, Sanosuke, Yahiko and Koshijiro were getting into the car to drive to the Station telling Kaoru of their own searches for her.

"Turns out weasel was pretty close to getting you out herself. The Oniwabanshu were searching that area for you, another couple of days and they probably would have had you out themselves," Boasted Sanosuke. Kaoru couldn't help but feel slightly agitated at this fact but at the same time impressed. Next to her Haruhi smiled placing a cup of tea in front of Kaoru. Although not very thirsty she sipped politely before continuing.

"So...how have things been? What's been happening since I was...away," Asked Kaoru carefully. She wanted to know exactly what the public thought of her. Judging by the Sayoni's behaviour they were treating her like some sort of war hero which was both flattering and unnerving.

"A lot. Mostly the press and Government wanting interviews and the likes, Japan thinks you're a hero. I mean you're kidnapping was even reported on the international news. People all over the world know you're name jou-chan," Said Sanosuke. Kaoru blinked. As much as she would have loved glory and fame when she was older half the world knowing you're name was slightly scary. _'Even if I have escaped...my life is never going to be normal again...' _Thought Kaoru sadly feeling slightly depressed at the thought of the endless journalists and television programmes all wanting her interview when all Kaoru wanted was to go home, sleep, and try to move on. It was becoming apparent this would not be the case at all.

"All over the world?" Repeated Kaoru is awe. Just then a knock at the door made her jump slightly spilling some of the warm tea over her lap. Yasao shook his head and went towards the door. Sanosuke seemed to be slightly wary of how silent Kaoru had went.

"Jou-chan?"

"Gomen, Sanosuke, I think the Police have just arrived," Explained Kaoru hearing loud voices in the hallway. She lifted her head in sync with Haruhi awaiting the sitting room door to open. A few moments later it did revealing two surly imposing men dressed in the black uniforms typical of Government Officers. Following them was surprisingly a young man. Beside Kaoru, Haruhi gasped in shock and Kaoru stared recognising the young man with his black hair, boyish face and pleasent smile.

"S-Seta Sojiro-sama?" Stumbled Haruhi in awe at the fact that the second most important man in all of Japan was standing in her living room. Kaoru gaped open mouthed. Seta Sojiro was the adopted son of President Shishio and the man most likely to take over the running of Japan once Shishio grew old. Although only twenty-two he was widely acknowledged as a charming and intelligent young man. And here he was...in front of Kaoru's eyes smiling at her like it was her surprise Birthday Party. He bowed courteously before speaking.

"Thank you Haruhi-san for letting me into you're home," He said happily inclining his head at the old lady who nodded shakily not quite grasping the reality. He turned to bow at Kaoru before his smile widened, "Ah Kaoru-san. I hope you are well? Everyone will be so happy to know you managed to escape."

"T-Thank you Seta-sama," Said Kaoru politely staring at him. She had to admit his smile and attitude was putting her at ease, he reminded her of Okita with his happy ways but at the same time he was a little unnerving. But still Kaoru would trust in the fact that one of the most powerful men in Japan was personally looking out for her protection.

"Oh please, just call me Sojiro. Nearly everyone does," Smiled Sojiro, "Kaoru-san I'm sure you've guessed that I'm here on behalf of Shishio-san to see personally to you're safety. If you come with me my drivers would be delighted to take you to a safe house we're you're family can arrive and perhaps stay for a while. I'm sure you're eager to see them all again." Kaoru nodded standing up. She'd almost forgotten she still had her sword sheathed at her waist. It was a little odd that he suddenly popped up trying to make Kaoru's wishes come true but then again the whole of Japan saw her as their heroine. Maybe this would be how things were from now on.

"Hai, Sojiro-san...I would very much like to see them all again," Said Kaoru gratefully.

"Good. Then everything seems to be in order...of course Shishio-san wishes to reward you two for helping Kaoru-san. For you're own safety these two officers will be here to look after you and tomorrow if you like we can move you up-town a bit...see it as a holiday," Grinned Sojiro. Yasao nodded placing a hand on his wife's shoulders not wanting to refuse such an important man. Haruhi seemed overcome with emotion as she hugged Kaoru.

"I-I would never have thought it would be us to see you first Kaoru-sama...good luck m'dear. I hope you return to you're family...maybe we'll see each other again?" Said Haruhi warmly. Kaoru nodded excepting the old woman's embrace once more, making a mental note to send a card and perhaps visit the older couple once things had calmed down.

"I hope so too Haruhi-san. Thank you for everything," Said Kaoru breaking away from her embrace. The old couple nodded and walked Kaoru to the front door. Kaoru looked at their small run down house. Maybe as a hero she could perhaps make sure that they got a brand new house_. 'I can do that now...I'll make sure it's a big one with a proper garden..._' Thought Kaoru before she suddenly realised she still had Sanosuke on their house phone.

"Sano...how far away are you from the Police station? I've got to go now cause I'm with Sojiro-san so I'll see you soon," Said Kaoru hanging up handing the phone back waving as she walked next to Sojiro. Both of them we're accompanied by two figures. Once Yasao had shut the front door Kaoru turned away. The street was deserted save a shiny posh looking sleek black car that looked quite out of place in such a neighbourhood.

"Kaoru-san, if you like you may use my mobile to call you're family," Said Sojiro politely offering his mobile. Kaoru accepted feeling slightly dazed. How on earth did her life leap from normal school-girl, to hostage of the most feared man in Japan, to nation hero using the mobile phone of the second most powerful man in Japan? It was mad...and crazy. Kaoru felt out of depth completely once again. Sojiro continued speaking gesturing to the two men at his sides, "Oh and by the way these are the Hiruma brothers. This is Gohei and his brother Kilhei, they'll be protecting us tonight.."

Kaoru glanced at the two men privately thinking that they could not be more different if they tried. One was a giant of a man with brawn and muscle. He had a black beard and hair and looked both impressive and scary. I she'd seen him walking near her she would have crossed over to the opposite pavement. Kilhei was much shorter with greying hair dressed in a smart neat suit. She much proffered him for he looked like an old gentlemen while his brother looked like a rogue wrestler. She climbed into the middle seat of the sleek car with it's shiny silver interior complete with leather seats, cushions and even a television. Gohei and Kilhei sat on either side while Sojiro sat in the front seat with the driver humming cheerfully to himself. Kaoru dialled her sister's number into the phone feeling her heart prance as she once again heard Megumi's voice.

"Kaoru-chan, we're nearly at the Police secure house. What about you? Sanosuke said you were with Seta Sojiro-sama? Is this true? Oh and Misao is apparently in the car that is speeding right behind us. Judging by her euphoric expression I'd say she's pretty happy," Said Megumi smugly. Kaoru beamed thinking of her little cousin. Speeding car? That meant they'd let Okina drive...she could picture Omasu and Okon arguing at him demanding they take over.

"He's right. I still think we're a while away though. Hopefully we'll be there soon," Said Kaoru staring out of the shaded windows. The world outside was dark and hazy because the glass had clearly been darkened for safety purposes. In the front seat Sojiro appeared to be having an animated discussion with the driver about the radio station he was playing. Kaoru still felt slightly panicked and uneasy. She was still finding it difficult to relax thinking that Hitokiri Battousai was going to jump out at any moment. She wasn't scared of him...more scared of him dragging her back to the suite. And yet...and yet a part of her hated goodbyes. Kaoru sighed tiredly.

"Don't worry Kaoru-san, we'll be there soon," Promised Sojiro.

"I'll be glad to see you again raccoon. I've even brought those daft Disney movies with me for you to watch." Continued Megumi. Kaoru smiled...her sister would never be one for soppy reunions but the gesture was nonetheless appreciated. The thought of sitting with her family and watching children films made her feel more secure...and some how more happy.

"Ask Sanosuke if he'd like to watch Sleeping Beauty," Teased Kaoru. She could hear Sanosuke vocally yelling in outrage that he did not watch those trashy films in the background. The drive continued for twenty more minutes. Kaoru yawned...it must be nearly midnight. Her times in the hotel already seemed like a distant dream yet it was only three hours ago. She gradually relaxed enough and Sojiro began to talk with her. At first a bit unsure after a few moment Kaoru relaxed, he was one of these people it was hard to stay awkward with.

"Don't worry about the press Kaoru-san. I'll see to it they keep away from you for a few days. Who knows maybe after a week or so you and you're family should consider taking a holiday. It would be good for you although I wouldn't recommend Australia. It's shark season over there...how about Italy?" Suggested Sojiro happily. Kaoru nodded smiling shyly.

"Italy? I've always wanted to go there. Have you been before Sojiro-san?" Asked Kaoru thinking of the delicious food and the warm climate. Italy had always been her dream holiday destination. Not just because of the food but the history. The Roman Empire, the Gladiators...it was fascinating. Kaoru had always loved Roman and Egyptian history. It seemed so colourful and interesting with all of it's Gods and traditions.

"Hai, three times Kaoru-san. The food is great and I must admite the Collesums are a magnificent sight. You should go there and see it for yourself. Travelling is a good way of discovering new things Kaoru-san. What do you want to do when you leave school?" Asked Sojiro with polite curiosity.

"I was thinking of teaching," Confessed Kaoru.

"Teaching? Sounds interesting. You practice Swordsmanship don't you Kaoru-san?" Inquired Sojiro happily. Kaoru nodded and Sojiro smiled again, "Kamiya Kasshien Ryu isn't it?"

"Hai, do you practice Sojiro-san?" Asked Kaoru thinking of how well informed he seemed. Sojiro laughed cheerfully.

"You caught me out Kaoru-san. Shisho-san himself taught me himself so I'm probably very good . What about Kaoru-san? How strong would you say you were?" When he said it, he was not boasting. He did not sound to Kaoru as if he was bragging about his skill but merely stating a fact. It was as though he was talking about the weather. Kaoru felt a pang of awkwardness. How strong was she?

"I'm not sure. I've been practicing since I was nine..." Said Kaoru thoughtfully.

"Then you're probably pretty good too. How else could you become Assistant Master?" Reassured Sojiro confidently. Kaoru smiled thankfully but then the smile slid off her face. The car made a few funny noises and the engine wheezed like an old man. Suddenly the car lurched and skidded. Kaoru could feel herself swinging sideways into Kilhei and letting out a small cry of surprise. Then after a pause there was a loud bang that sent Kaoru's heart pounding and then the car sagged on the left side. Sojiro had remained quiet throughout the affair and looked politely puzzled as he turned to the driver.

"It appears we've lost a wheel. Don't worry Kaoru-san there is a spare one in the boot. Gohei-san? Kilhei-san? Would you be kind enough to fix it?" Asked Sojiro. Kaoru felt anxious. Suppose the lose of wheel was not a typical car breakdown? What if somebody was out there? Plenty of people would love to get Sojiro...including the Ishin Shishi? What if it was all a set up? Kaoru felt her insides swirl with panic and she almost protested as Kilhei opened the car door but Sojiro turned around and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Not to worry Kaoru-san. I assure you not even Hitokiri Battousai can run thirty-seven miles in twenty five minutes and even if he could Kilhei and Gohei can most certainly prevent any trouble and besides my skill is probably on parr with his own so try not to worry Kaoru-san," Said Sojiro in the same care free tone of voice. It wasn't reassuring Kaoru that much but she remained fidgeting in her seat hearing the Hiruma brothers making noises with the car wheel. Her heart was pounding and her skin was pale. Inhaling she tried to relax. As Sojiro had stated. Not even Hitokiri Battousai could run that fast..._'but what if he has a car?' _Sojiro had said that his skill was most likely evenly matched with Battousai's but still Kaoru would rather not have a fight.

"The wheels slipped loose Sojiro-sama. It should take about fifteen minutes to repair sir," Said Gohei gruffly from outside. Sojiro nodded as though it did not much surprise him. Instead he turned the radio up which was playing a dance tune from the latest pop band. It was one of those tunes that would be stuck in your head all day and indeed he was humming along to it contently.

"Why don't you go outside Kaoru-san? It's a lovely evening and the view of the city from here is quite spectacular," Said Sojiro calmly. Kaoru yawned tiredly. In all honesty she didn't really want to go outside and was much more comfy in the car. On the other hand maybe a moment wouldn't kill her. After-all she'd fought so hard for her freedom and had promised to never take the great outdoors for granted again. Nodding sleepily she opened up the door and slammed it shut. The air was cold and there was hardly any breeze. The full moon lit up the sky while the stars twinkled. The silhouette of sky scrapers could be seen in the distance with a florescent pink light dancing on the horizon. Kaoru smiled. Yes the light might look lovely and beautiful but she knew it was only there as a result of global warming and all the gases the city produced. Yet for something so wrong it was pretty. Despite the damage it was doing the environment Kaoru sort of liked it.

Yawning again she tugged at her top trying to make the sleeves stretch. Ahead she could hear grunting noises followed by cursing. Clearly re-attaching the wheel was not going so well. Kaoru walked past the car a few yards away where Hiruma Gohei was crouched over the forlorn wheel next to his brother.

"Do you need a hand? Is there anything I can do to help?" Offered Kaoru feeling that she should at least ask even if they did deny her which they probably would. Gohei looked up his dark eyes dancing in an expression Kaoru did not entirely like. It looked...almost hungry. Then he smiled widely displaying a few yellow teeth. Kaoru's heart thumped and she took a few steps backwards thinking it would probably be better if she got back into the car.

"Oh I think you can help..." Came Kilhei's thin oily voice. Kaoru looked up at him. The shorter of the two brothers had just turned around and in his hands was not any object of repair such as a screw-driver or a torch. Instead there was a long lethal looking katana that sent chills down Kaoru spine. She gulped her eyes widening fearfully. Was Sojiro aware of the fact that two of his men were traitors? She felt her heart pound frantically against her ribcage. These men weren't Battousai...these men would hurt her. These men would kill her.

"W-Why?" Murmured Kaoru shaking compulsively as Gohei revealed his own sword.

"You're worth more to the Government dead than alive Kamiya. Why else do you think that Battousai captured you?" Snapped Gohei. Kaoru opened her mouth perhaps to scream but then the sickening truth hit her. Even if she did who would come running? No-one would hear her...she felt frightened and also humiliated. Was there anyone she could trust anymore? Clearly not.

"Just think of what the press would say if they found out you we're brutally murdered by the Battousai after escaping so bravely? Imagine what the world would do then?" Smirked Kilhei walking towards Kaoru. They were both encircling her like monsterous vultures awaiting a meal. Kaoru felt sick...she was alone. No one was here to save her...and she was completely -

_'Not un-armed...' _Kaoru averted her eyes to the katana at her hip. She was armed...but could she? And how was she meant to win against that brute of a man? On the other hand what choice did she have. If she didn't she was dead. Narrowing her eyes she grasped the hilt of the katana and withdrew it. Gohei shook back his head and let out a bark of laughter.

"You honestly think you can win? You stupid little girl!" He leered. Kaoru held the katana in a basic defencive stance. The man had so much physical strength..._"It's not about strength versus strength. In a real fight you'll be up against opponents much stronger than yourself...it's about using the opponents strength against them," _Hadn't she taught her own pupils that? Yet then again Kaoru hadn't honestly forseen herself in such a situation but on the other hand if she couldn't use her ryu to defend herself then she didn't have the right to be called a swords-woman. Swallowing fearfully sweat dripped down her forhead. The moment seemed to drag out an eternity but in a split second it ended. Gohei raised his katana letting out a bellowing cry before rushing forward like a bull.

Kaoru managed to dodge the blow just barely. He was larger but also slower. Kaoru was more agile and therefore had an advantage there. Gohei snarled before lunging at her again a striking blow aimed for her head. Kaoru raised her own sword and met his. She winced...she couldn't hold her katana there for long. He was too strong...leaping aside Kaoru ducked the killer blow aiming one for his ribs. Her blow connected and Gohei yelped as Kaoru left a cut in his robes...yet the Kamiya Kasshien Ryu student had came with her own injuries as well. While she'd dodged the killed blow the tip of blade had slashed into her shoulder a shallow cut. Kaoru winced feeling the pain fill her body. Gritting her teeth she dodged another blow. She didn't have the luxury of breaking down right now.

_'Right...he attacks using brute strength and killing blows. I'm more agile and surprisingly more faster. If he aims again I can dodge...but I need to think carefully as to where I can aim again...' _Kaoru lifted her katana again to block as the sword came spinning towards her heart. There was one move she could use...but using it at the wrong moment could be fatal. Staring she watched as Gohei raised his sword again. Instinctively Kaoru raised her arms making a cross shape with her wrist. The katana blade landed squarely in between. There was brief look of confusion on Gohei's face as Kaoru twisted her wrists sending the blade flying from his hands landing a few feet away. Before he could comprehend this knowledge Kaoru acting on adrenaline and instinct had ducked pressing her Katana with the broad part of the blade against Gohei's knee. There was a sickening crunch and a groan of pain as Gohei tumbled to the ground. Kaoru stood up looking in shock.

_'I-I actually defeated him...he was huge...and I got him...' _Kaoru felt her mouth open in surprise. The details of what she had just done seemed a whirl of confusion. She didn't remember thinking about any of it...it was more instinctive reactions. From behind her Kilhei swore taking advantage of her shock he attacked from behind. Kaoru threw herself out of the way but the blade managed to graze her top cutting a diagonal slash into it and to Kaoru's embarrassment revealing parts of her flesh.

Kaoru winced as Kilhei charged again. He was different from his brother. Much quicker and better aimed using speedy blows Kaoru couldn't see. She somehow managed to block a few but he kept them coming. Kaoru could feel herself tire...this had to end. Yet she couldn't see an opening. _'Too fast...think...think...how can I use that against him?' _Kaoru tried vainly to think of something as his blade came spinning towards her chest once again diving aside Kilhei ran past like a bat out of hell. His back exposed Kaoru struck with all the force she could muster. Kilhei fell to the ground with an ugly scar matting his back. Blood poured from the wound and he lay twitching making a horrible gurgling sound. Karou stared it pure horror feeling sick to the core. Had she just killed him? No he was still moving...but that wound looked fatal. _'Does it matter?' _Asked a voice in her head. He was going to kill her...and yet Kaoru couldn't help gasp for air. The blood was making her feel queasy. She was sure she was going to throw up.

Click.

Kaoru whirled around. A clicking noise echoed through the air. Kaoru turned around and what she saw made her drop the katana.

A gun.

Gohei had managed to crawl to a kneeling position. His face looked contorted in rage making him look almost demonic and in his hands was a gun positioned and aimed at Kaoru's face. Kaoru felt her heart pound like a drum. A gun...she couldn't out-run bullets. She began to tremble and Gohei lips turned into a jeer of triumph.

"Not so smart now are you? Kneel! Your going to die like the dog you are!" Shouted Gohei furiously. Kaoru had no choice but to obey as her legs gave way. She fell to the ground kneeling with her face facing the dirt. She wished she could run...every sense was screaming at her to run. It was like the night she'd first seen Battousai and she'd thought she was going to die. All the feelings came back. Despair and fear. To be so afraid that you'd give anything to be anywhere else. So afraid that you begin to pray for help. Pray because you need something. Tears trailed down Kaoru's cheeks and her whole body was convulsing into shakes. At least...at least once she'd seen Battousai was Kenshin...at least she'd known he wouldn't kill her...now.

_'I'm going to die...Kami-sama...please...' _Thought Kaoru desperately in despair. Would it hurt? She'd thought of that before but she guessed it wouldn't matter much now. How she wished she could at least not be alone. At least not alone with only Gohei's smirks for company. What would her family say?

"So close..." Whispered Kaoru tearfully as she began to sob. She closed her eyes screwing them shut. If she was going to die she didn't want the last thing she saw to be Gohei or dirt. Images of her families faces swam in front of her eyes. Megumi, Otousan, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Misao, Tsubame, Tae, Sae, Kenshin...Kaoru gasped slightly. Kenshin...he was gone. Not dead but maybe as good as. Right now she wished he was here...with his smile and silly expressions. Kaoru had wished for him for the past month but he hadn't came. He was gone...forever just like Kaoru was about to be. How strange that she recall his face now with that of the people she loved.

"Okaa-san," Cried Kaoru bitterly. She wanted her mother here to hold her hand. Would she be there waiting for Kaoru with her Aunt? It was so childish but then maybe that was it. No matter how people turn out they are all born in the same manner and they all eventually die. Sometimes on the battle-field Kaoru had heard how men before they died would say the names of their loved ones most of whom were their mothers. No...it wasn't childish. It wasn't childish to want the person who cared for you the most. The person who had comforted you always...who had brought you life. No...that wasn't childish. It was human. And right now Kaoru could really have done with her mother's reassurance.

"Goodbye everyone," Said Kaoru sadly, she'd came so close and now it was being ripped cruelly from her. She winced hearing the shot.

BANG!

The shot caused birds to fly towards the sky. Kaoru gasped feeling pain fill her body...and hope. Hope because the bullet had not struck her head as intended but instead had somehow ended up in her shin. The pain though...it was unbearable. She could feel it shooting through all the nerves in her body filling her being. The burning overwhelming pain...Kaoru screamed as it stung her body. She wanted the pain to go...she didn't care how. It was clouding her thoughts. Opening her eyes her vision hazed but she could see flashes of red under the night sky. She began breathing heavily...noises of clashing steel sounded like thunder in her ears. Kaoru reached into her pocket as she sagged to the ground. Pain...Megumi...she could help...

Jabbing the recall button Kaoru fought to keep conscious as the dialling tone filled the air. The phone was laying right next to her ear but Kaoru couldn't breath properly. She felt like her heart was straining trying to jump out of her body and as a result she was taking deep painful pants of air. Megumi's voice filled the air.

"Kaoru-chan?"

"Meg...gu...mi..." Gasped Kaoru clenching her teeth with the pain. Why did it have to hurt so much? Megumi's voice instantly changed into one of concern, fear and panic.

"Kaoru?! Are you okay?" Shouted Megumi. Kaoru couldn't focus anymore...her surroundings were swaying dangerously. She could only say a few words.

"Meg...gu...mi...I-I...was shot..." As soon as Kaoru murmured the words she felt deeply confused. Her eyes were closing and she couldn't understand why. Why was it so hard to breathe? Why did Kaoru have to feel so much pain? What was happening around her? Kaoru flicked her eye-lids open. She could feel something warm touch her body. She struggled to breathe and speak and focus but she could clearly see the face before her eyes. She smiled weakly before gasping again.

"Ken...shin..."

Her eyes slammed shut and the darkness consumed her.

Kaoru stopped breathing.

* * *

**_These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase._**

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me._**

**_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along._**

* * *

**I apologise for not updating. I was on holiday visiting my sister which was highly stressful as we recieved a call telling us our family dog had to go for an opperation. Since my beloved doggy is quite old this was quite major and we were worried for her life - Thankfully said mutt is back home and snoring in her bed as we speak but I was still pretty anxious and stressed out. What didn't help was watching the Kenshin OVA which just made me feel even more depressed. Still winning £7 beating old men at Domino's cheered me up a bit! Guess I just need to relax now and never go near the OVA again.**

**I want happy endings!**

**Anyhow. Will Kaoru live?**

**Obviously. But what was the note she left? And why was she nearly killed by the people who are meant to be saving her? Find out in chapter Twenty-One which is completely Kenshin and his perspective of the last month and his emotions on Kaoru and what has just happened to her. Hopefully be up sooner...but I have more bad news. SCHOOL!**

**I must return to the local hell-hole...I mean charming institute of learning where I get to socialise with colourful individuals from all walks of life while learning a list of interesting and fascinating subjects. Um no...as you can see I am not a fan of school! I hate the place and would love to dance like a maniac while it burns to the ground but enough of my pyscho side (no I would NEVER do that! Not with the pet goldfish inside!)**

**Bluemoon Out! xx**


	21. Through Anothers Eyes

******

* * *

**

Of Secrets and Lies

_Chapter 21_

**Through Anothers Eyes**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The steady noise of the heart monitor seemed to fill the room echoing off the clean white walls and the sterile grey floor. Outside the small room footsteps could be heard walking past as the figures moved to and thro at their own leisure and business. Inside, the room was impeccably tidy with a hospital bed, a few chairs and cupboards filled with medical supplies. The window remained half open to allow some fresh air to penetrate the room while on the windowsill there was a small vase filled with a few pink and purple flowers. The room had two occupants. One of them, a girl was laying tucked up on the hospital bed with the blankets tucked at her chin displaying her extremely pale skin which was shiny with a few beads of sweat while her black hair fanned out on the pillow clashing with it's whiteness. The second person sat like a ghost on the chair next to the hospital bed. His skin was a pale shade that seemed to dull the marble colour of the rest of the room. His clothes were black but were ripped in some places and matted with stains of dark brown dried blood. His face was hidden from view by bright scarlet bangs of hair that hung limply. His eyes were staring at the person in the hospital bed unwavering while in his hands he clutched a sheathed sword.

He didn't move. He didn't quite know how long he had been sitting there. Dawn had already broken though for the room had been previously lit up with soft golden lights. If he had to chance a guess he'd say it was approaching noon. That meant he'd been there for nearly six hours. True his muscles were aching from sitting so stoic for so long but he ignored the pain. He could only watch as her chest rose and fell from her breathing. Occasionally his eyes would flicker towards the heart monitor to note the number of green wiggly lines stating that she was still breathing. His own heart was still racing with a foreign emotion that had haunted him recently.

Fear.

How could he have been so foolish? Of course he knew from the beginning over a month ago that she would not be happy. He'd expected anger and knew full well he deserved it. Her hatred was the price he had to pay for her safety. Well better she hate him and live then be harmed. It was his entire fault though. Her pain and suffering...all because he'd been selfish and foolish. Foolish to dream a friendship could survive on lies. Maybe if he'd told her from the start she may have accepted him but to find out in the manner that she did had ruined all chances of his confession. Still in his heart he knew, he may never have told her. Never, because it would change the way she looked at him...and he couldn't stand for her to look at him with fear in her eyes.

Yet she had. She'd seen him for what he really was. Himura Kenshin would never forget that fateful night over a month ago. It still plagued him like a disease unwilling to let go. He'd risked it...and sure enough history had repeated itself.

That night...

* * *

Looking back it had been like any other night. Kenshin had answered to the call of duty and had lurked around Anjio Lane for over and hour awaiting the arrival of his victim. As he stood in the dank alley way hidden in the shadows his thoughts had lingered. Study Leave would end soon and he'd once again be back at school. Perhaps as a treat he could take everyone out for the day to Aizu to visit Megumi-dono as a surprise. He knew the trainee doctor would return there soon so maybe it would be a nice surprise. Of course he'd have to save up some money first because he wasn't going to let anyone pay. His thoughts had danced along that trail forming a few brief ideas but then his victim had turned up walking idly down the alley as the all did. Kenshin noted that he had a gun concealed under his jacket. Yes this was indeed Haiko Caijun of Shisho's forces and head of the third army squad.

Kenshin waited as the man walked past him before stepping out behind him unsheathing his sword as he went. Somewhere inside him felt very queasy but Kenshin could switch it off easily. He narrowed his eyes and spoke causing the man to turn around.

"Haiko Caijun of the third squad. Though I hold no grudge against you I give you a choice. Surrender now and live or fight and die," Said Kenshin coldly. Caijun had stared at the assassin for a few moment his eyes widening in terror. For a brief moment Kenshin had hoped the man would surrender but then the officer had made the fatal mistake of trying to reach for his gun. A few moments later blood sprayed through the air and the dead corpse had fell to the ground. Inside he had felt revolted at his own actions watching the blood stained street before he turned to leave.

Then he'd sensed it. Another Ki nearby and he'd turned around feeling slightly panicked. Standing at the opposite end of the alley was a girl. At that moment Kenshin had stood dumbstruck not quite knowing what to do. The most obvious answer was protocol but he couldn't...not an innocent bystander. All he could picture was Kaoru, Megumi and Yahiko's faces in his mind. Their mother...maybe if he frightened her she'd run off. However he watched through the darkness taking particular notice of the indigo dress...Indigo that was Kaoru-dono's favourite colour. In an instant Kenshin felt his hear begin to pound with the first icy cold sensation of fear. He looked up...long familiar black hair tied up with a ribbon. The same face now pale. No...he prayed to any Kami that could hear. The girl was shaking and tears were pouring down her cheeks as she opened her eyes facing Kenshin with azure coloured eyes that widened in horror.

"Ken...shin," She spoke in a trembling voice.

Kenshin's world crashed around his knees. What could he say? What was he supposed to do? Katsura's voice was once again ringing in his ears. Protocol was completely out of the question. He had to reassure her...to try and explain. Surely she must know he'd never hurt her.

"Ken...shin...why?" She asked again.

"Kaoru..." Started Kenshin in a wavering voice trying to plead with her, but she took one look and turned and ran. Kenshin remained still rooted to the spot with fear and horror. What could he do now? Not pursue...he didn't want to frighten her anymore but what now?

Where did he go from there?

* * *

Staring at Kaoru's pale form Kenshin sighed tiredly. That had been the moment when everything had changed. Naturally Kenshin left the scene in a hurry and had promptly reported to Katsura-sama to warn him. Back at headquarters there had naturally been an outcry among Kenshin's superiors who were enraged demanding to know why their assassin had let a witness live. Thankfully Katsura had spoken on Kenshin's behalf claiming it was too late to dispose of the girl now because she'd probably already told the Police. Kenshin had felt his hear plummet. Kaoru's life was in danger...she would think perhaps the Government would protect her but Kenshin knew better.

A sacrifice. A useful bit of food for the strong would be what Shishio would judge her as. True while she lived the Government could turn her into a tragic hero of Japan rallying support and turning the name of Ishin Shishi into dirt...but soon they'd dispose of her. They would no doubt eventually kill her and her family and turn them into martyrs. The rage of Japan would be turned against Kenshin and the Ishin Shishi. Even their own supporters would question them. Yes the murder of a beloved family would certainly help Shishio gain support and strength.

The truth as it was, was that Kaoru was worth more dead than alive. Kenshin with the support of Katsura was left with one option. Taking Kaoru from her home making it look like kidnap. Of course the result for the Ishin would still be the same and Shishio could still rally support from her kidnapping but at least the Kamiya family would be able to live and at least Kaoru would be safe so when the day did come the she could go home again. It was vital to ensure she did not escape...the last thing the Government would want the public to know is that the Ishin showed mercy. Kenshin had known all this and on the fourteenth of April with a heavy heart he'd taken the familiar route to his old friends house.

* * *

It had been fairly easy.

The gunmen were easy enough to evade to someone with Kenshin's level of skill. The security camera's had been taken care of by some of the Ishin's more technical members leaving Battousai with only the task of avoiding the gunmen and somehow entering the house undetected...which had proved a bit too simple as Kaoru's own bedroom window had been left open. Kenshin had jumped through into her empty bedroom, which was its usual mess.

A few things caught his eye. Firstly were the sleeping pills...it would be much easier to just drug her and let her fall asleep than to forcibly take her. Kenshin had dissolved four pills into her juice hoping she would just drink it and go to sleep. With that he'd hidden in her wardrobe, which was not a comfortable hiding place. He'd had to curl up uncomfortably into a ball on top of a mass of coat hangers and old clothes trying not to make a sound. The longer he sat there the more his muscles began to ache and grow stiff. He thought he'd have to sit there for hours but thankfully Kaoru entered the room about half an hour later. Kenshin could not see her but he could hear her and sense the pain in her Ki.

"You've still got that old bear, I see," Kenshin felt his ears prick as he heard Megumi's familiar voice. The floor creaked as the older girl walked past the wardrobe containing Kenshin. The Assassin had moved to door slightly to allow himself some sight...he could see the back of Megumi's head and a small part of Kaoru's face. He watched curiously as Megumi sat down. Kaoru had not said anything.

"Kaoru-chan, we need to talk," Said Megumi firmly unaware of the extra listener, "I mean properly. You've been wandering around the house like a ghost for the last week and it's scaring me! You hardly eat and you're only sleeping because of the drugs...you're not talking to anyone! Can't you see how much you're hurting everyone? Otou-san's frantic and doesn't know what to do. Help us Kaoru..." Kenshin felt guilt weigh him down. She hadn't been eating? Kami-sama what had he done to her? Kaoru always ate things...usually when she was upset she ate even more. Had he hurt he so much? She still didn't say anything and Kenshin could sense Megumi's Ki flare angrily.

"Kaoru! Look at me and stop being so selfish!" Megumi had snapped. Kenshin could feel Kaoru's own ki edge. She wasn't happy and she seemed angry. When she spoke it was in a bitter voice that he thought unrecognisable. He listened to them argue feeling almost physically sick. What the hell had he went and done?

"Get a grip? Do you have any idea what it's like? Reliving that memory every time you shut you're eyes? Feeling as if the world doesn't have a point anymore! Feelings sick inside because you can't wash the blood out of you're memory! You can't ignore him staring at you with a katana in his hand? You have no idea Megumi...so just SHUT UP!" Screamed Kaoru. Kenshin sank his head into hid hands. The words had cut through him like knives. Of course Kaoru would be traumatised...she'd never seen a corpse before so naturally the experience would shake her. She sounded so defeated...Kenshin longed to just be able to explain and felt slight better when her hear Megumi comfort her but also more guilt knowing it wouldn't last too long.

"Well...for instance what would you say to Kenshin if he were here right now?"

Kenshin had jerked upright at that remark. Did Megumi know he was there? No, that was impossible. Clearly fate was playing another sick trick on him. He listened though with interest to hear what Kaoru would say. Would she now declare her hatred for him? He deserved it.

Her answer made Kenshin's eyes widen in surprise. Furthermore she revealed that she missed him. Despite what he'd down Kaoru missed him but she thought he didn't care for her. She didn't know how untrue that was. Laughing at her? Kenshin guessed she must feel humiliated...but he'd never...laughed at her. Never...because he knew she was stronger. Much stronger than he was. Still when Megumi asked another particular question Kenshin had to shove a hand over his mouth and his cheeks were so red he was surprised they weren't neon.

"Kaoru...did you love him?"

Kenshin didn't dare to breath as he awaited the answer.

"Hai...as a best friend I loved him very much...but as something more?" Kaoru gave a nervous sort of watery chuckle, "I'm only seventeen...what do I know of love? Maybe I could have...but we were both so shy. We kissed..." Kenshin closed his eyes trying to control his breathing. So she hadn't told anyone...part of him felt grateful for that yet now all sorts of awkward questions were lingering in his mind. He half listened to the rest of the conversation. Kaoru clearly had cared for him deeply...and he of course cared for her. As a best friend...but love? Did he love Kaoru as more? A voice in his mind stated the answer but Kenshin shook his head remembering painful memories. The last time he'd loved someone...it had ended badly. His hands went to his scar and he sighed. He was completely inferior and unworthy of Kaoru's friendship let alone her love. And in any question she was young and pure...not meant for someone so corrupted. Someone who was going to make her suffer so. No.

When Megumi left the room, Kenshin watched wearily as Kaoru sat up on the bed. He watched as she took a sip of the juice but began to panic when she set it down. She hadn't drank enough! He watched in anxiety as she tried to stand up looking dizzy and confused before her eyes landed on the sleeping tablets. Kenshin's heart began to race as she mumbled under her breath. She knew...sighing he stepped out of the wardrobe as Kaoru stared at him in pure fear before fumbling under her pillow. Kenshin held up the alarm, which he'd taken earlier. Why his voice sounded so unfriendly he did not know...it hurt to speak.

He moved forward. Kaoru tried to hit him but her arm missed completely. The look of pain and fear...he felt so utterly helpless as she began to beg pleading for her sister. He wished he could reassure her and he did try.

"I'm not going to hurt you, please know that," He whispered but he was sure Kaoru couldn't hear him as he grabbed her wrist gently. She could hardly speak and with a heavy heart he pressed the pressure point under her neck watching as her body went limp.

"I'm sorry," He apologised picking her up gently so he didn't hurt her.

* * *

And that had been it. Kenshin had taken her to his other secret base and hidden her there. When she came around she was ill and Kenshin tried to look after her as best he could but she wouldn't make things easy for him. The night he'd hurt her he felt like impaling himself for being such an idiot. How could he have hurt her? Then he'd felt angry when she'd risked her life trying to escape out the window and then jumping in a swimming pool. Angry with her and angry with himself. How could she do something so foolish? He had, had to undress her which...well he'd rather not think about it and he tried to look as little as possible. At least though she understood he would not hurt her. Then they had got trapped in the elevator two weeks ago.

No he'd under-estimated Kaoru slightly. Still he couldn't help but admire her. Yet tonight he'd never been so scared before. He could do nothing and he alerted Katsura promptly so the Ishin could remove all his belongings and relocate him. Then he'd jumped in a car and drove after Sojiro...but he'd arrived too late.

Fury. He'd killed Gohei were he stood arriving in time so he could knock the gun. The bullet missed but seriously wounded Kaoru. Sojiro had gotten away but Kenshin's attention was directed towards Kaoru. When she'd stopped breathing Kenshin had felt so helpless unable to do anything. He remembered what Megumi said about Kaoru going into shock when she was a baby. The few seconds had dragged on an eternity but she had started to breath again. Kenshin had lifted her and dashed towards the car yelling at the driver threatening to kill him if he didn't drive fast enough. His composure left him...now as he sat staring at Kaoru he made a mental note to thank Satoshi and apologise. He would have to thank the Ishin's resident doctor, Gensai too.

So that was it. Kenshin had been forced out of the room while Doctor Gensai operated but he was allowed back in a few hours later and he hadn't moved since. Gohei's filthy blood was still on him but he didn't care. He would wait until Kaoru woke up just to make sure she was okay. At least everyone had, had the sense to leave him well alone. Still as he sat there he could do nothing but remember feeling the emotions churn within him. He'd been so foolish...unable to tell her why he'd taken her because Katsura had ordered him not to...but that had almost cost Kaoru her life. Kenshin would make sure to tell her everything not matter what Katsura ordered.

At that moment Kenshin was interrupted from his thoughts by the door swinging open. He glanced around preparing a glare but stopped as he noticed who it was.

"Okami-dono," Murmured Kenshin turning back to watch Kaoru. Okami was the Ishin Shishi headquarters housekeeper. Very old and small with grey hair she was in fact Katsura-sama's Aunt. Kenshin never really warmed to anyone. He just took orders and interacted with people only when he had to but he did retain some fondness for Okami who treated him as an ordinary person despite his reputation. She even made a point of mothering him slightly but Kenshin did not mind. He liked the older woman.

Okami smiled softly walking towards Kenshin taking the seat next to him.

"Himura-san," Said Okami gently gazing at Kaoru with polite curiosity, "You have not eaten yet."

"No," Said Kenshin shortly earning himself a frown.

"You should eat. Your skinny enough as it is," Reprimand Okami. Kenshin said nothing. He wasn't very hungry and he didn't care about his weight. Okami was silent watching him for a few moments before she spoke again, "Himura-san, I don't think you're any use to her like you are right now. Why don't you go have a wash? Maybe a shower?"

"No. I'm staying here Okami-dono," Said Kenshin. Okami shook her head sighing in frustration.

"Look boy, when she wakes up do you think she's going to want to see some undernourished, unclean smelly man staring at her? No, she'd want to see a clean young boy waiting for her. Trust me dirt is not an attractive quality so If you're hoping to impress her then I suggest you go wash." Said Okami firmly with a teasing hint in her voice. Kenshin glanced at his blood stained clothes before glancing at Kaoru. Okami might be right...he wasn't wanting to impress Kaoru but he didn't want to scare her senseless if she awoke to see him covered in blood. Okami noticed this and smiled slightly.

"I'll be here with her until you return. Don't worry Himura-san, if she wakes up I'll make sure you're notified," Reassured Okami. Kenshin sighed reluctantly standing up. He lingered for a few moments before casting one more doubtful look and leaving the room. Once he was gone Okami sighed looking back at the young girl smiling gently.

"I don't know what you did girl, but he's got it bad."

* * *

About an hour later Kenshin returned feeling clean and refreshed as he appeared in a new navy hakama and a loose blue gi. When he opened the door his lips traced a smile. Okami was half asleep dozing in her chair. Kaoru was just the same and he did not know if this was a good thing. Doctor Gensai had been maddeningly vague about when Kaoru would awaken. He said it could be a few hours or a few days depending on her bodies need for rest. Kenshin felt slightly disappointed as he sat next to Okami who jerked awake with a yawn before grinning as she eyed Kenshin.

"Much better. You look clean," Said Okami approvingly before she rummaged around in the pockets of her long yellow dress before producing a letter. Kenshin gasped recognising the handwriting on the front. There was no mistaking it...that was Kaoru's writing. Okami handing it to him, "This was found in that house of yours a few hours ago. Lucky they got it before the Police turned up."

Kenshin accepted it feeling confused. A letter? Why on earth had Kaoru left him a letter? To say goodbye? He didn't deserve it at all but he could feel his heart thumping as he opened it. Okami looked like she would very much like to read it as well but she stood up and shuffled out of the room leaving Kenshin in peace. The Hitokiri glanced at Kaoru who was still sleeping and back at the letter. His hands were trembling slightly as he opened it. Three sheets of paper fell on to his lap and all of them bore Kaoru's messy handwriting.

He read.

_To Hitokiri Battousai._

_To Himura Kenshin._

_It would make things so much easier if I could write this as if to two people for that is what I have came to see you as. If you're reading this then that means I was successful and I am probably gone. I don't know why but I feel like I must say goodbye. There were so many things left unsaid between the two of us. I will probably wonder why you kidnapped for the rest of my life. I wish you could have told me but you did not. Forgive me, for I am not good at this sort of thing. I've always hated goodbyes and I cannot help but feel upset that, that it was I am now saying._

_Goodbye Hitokiri Battousai. You hurt me more than any person ever has. I never knew lies or betrayal but now I do. I was always so ignorant and naive but you made me wake up. You made me feel like a fool and I hated you for it. There are so many things I could say now. How do you sleep at night? How can you walk with your head held high knowing what you've done? Knowing the people you've hurt? Yet, and yet I pity you. I pity you because killing only causes more pain...it rips a person apart inside and that is what you are doing to yourself. The road you have chosen will only end in pain. I don't know why I pity you but I guess it proves on some level I care about you. I wish I didn't because it confuses everything. I feel so guilty being unable to stop you and yet at the same time hoping you are not caught. I feel so much guilt at this but I know you'll escape. Since this is farewell I won't leave on a bitter note. Goodbye Hitokiri Battousai. I hope you are happy in the path you have chosen and I can only beg you to reconsider._

_Goodbye Himura Kenshin...and thank you. Thank you for being my friend. You made me feel happy for the first time in a long time. With your silly Oro's and mannerisms. I could always come to you when I needed help or advice or just someone to listen. You made me feel comfortable and what's better - you made me feel happy to be me. I'll always care for you as a friend. I wish I could see and speak to you again but I fear I lost you that night. Even if it makes no sense writing two letters to the same person I think I must for I have different and very conflicting feelings for different parts of you. I know you would never hurt me...but you have. I'll never forget you and I only wish we could have remained friends for longer. I wish I could ask why you kissed me but I guess I'll never get the chance huh? I'm going to miss you Kenshin but I have to say...say goodbye._

_Goodbye._

_Love, Kamiya Kaoru x_

Kenshin sat re-reading it several times before he clenched his teeth. His emotions were in utter turmoil and he had no idea what to think or feel. Why had he lied...and how could she possible still care for him? And what was worse he'd split his personality so much trying to split his two lives that she now saw him as two separate people. It was exactly what Katsura had warned him against. Bitter tears spilled down his cheeks, he could not suppress what he was feeling now. He barely noticed the door opening as he clutched the letter in his hands.

"Himura-san."

This time it was not Okami's warm voice but that of her nephew. Katsura entered the room sitting down gracefully next to Kenshin with a look of mild concern on his face. He sighed before gazing at Kaoru and then back at Kenshin eyeing the letter in his hands.

"You read it then?"

Kenshin snapped up and glared. Since when did people have the right to pry into his private letters. Superior or not Kenshin could not contained the fury in his voice when he spoke, "Hai...and did you also?" Katsura nodded looking unabashed at the Hitokiri knowing this. Instead he looked gravely at Kenshin.

"I warned you of this months ago Battousai, if you continue to split you're life in two then you will also split your soul. I may have made the wrong decision not to let Kamiya-san know of your intentions but you need to mend this error. You need to decide who you are. I claim all guilt for I knew the impact it would have on you when I met you seven years ago...you were only fifteen. Young and yet I took you on knowing full well the damage it would cause you. After Tomoe's death I wondered if you were beyond help but Kamiya-san has proved you are not. You need to decide who you are Himura-san. Hitokiri Battousai or Himura Kenshin," Said Katsura seriously. Kenshin looked away. It was true he'd been straying on the edge of a knife...but who was he? When it came down it?

"You'll be happy to know we've found a new place for you to stay with Kamiya-san. Of course Doctor Gensai tells me she'll need to stay here for at least ten days," Continued Katsura on a lighter note. Kenshin nodded...he did not see Kaoru liking this much but hopefully once he told her the truth she would accept it. He did not know how he was going to be able to speak to her again, "Also sadly we were unable to protect the Sayoni family. The Government has killed them and made it look like you."

"I am sorry to here that," Said Kenshin sadly. The old couple...innocent people who had just tried to help. What was Kaoru going to say when he told her? She would blame herself...for a moment Kenshin considered not telling her altogether but then he knew that would be lying once more. Kaoru would have to know the truth from now on.

"Finally, your services are required at seven o'clock tonight," Finished Katsura. Kenshin glared. He was in no mood to go on any assassination missions tonight. Katsura was asking too much...besides he wanted to be here when Kaoru woke up. If she woke up to a room full of strangers she would be afraid. Not that he doubted Doctor Gensai for he knew the old man would try and make Kaoru comfortable but he wanted to make sure she would alright. Katsura did not quiver under Kenshin's gaze at all.

"Don't look so surprised. You promised me Kamiya-san would not get in the way of your duties." Stated Katsura standing up. Kenshin growled watching as Katsura left the room. He always did his duty but now it was becoming annoying and frustrating. How could Katsura say one thing and then say another. Kenshin sighed turning back to face Kaoru. No doubt Okami-dono would show up soon with a tray of food demanding Kenshin ate.

Still, at least Kenshin had another five hours.

It was nine o'clock at night before Kenshin returned. He was in the washroom trying to get the stench of blood from his hands when Okami dashed into the room. Kenshin looked up at the panting women and fled the room. Words were unnecessary. Kenshin already knew...he didn't care that he was stained with blood or had a large tear in the sleeve of his gi. He did not stop until he reached the small hospital ward on the second floor. When he did he slammed open the door forcefully.

Inside the small room was Doctor Gensai getting something out of one of the cupboards. To Kenshin's annoyance Katsura was sitting down but Kenshin stared past them both. His heart was bounding hopefully as he stared at the bed. Kaoru was sitting up slightly. She looked exhausted but her blue eyes were open as she stared at him. She uttered only one word and Kenshin smiled feeling himself fill with relief.

"Kenshin..."

* * *

**Chapter done. I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is when Kaoru gets all the answers she's been looking for and her and Kenshin have a long meaningful talk and she discovers the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth (well mostly) Kaoru also has a conversation with Katsura which is interesting. Anyway I'm not updating until I get up to 132! So that's...six reviews? Okay maybe more! Oh well please review in the knowledge that I need them to survive school! xx**

**Bluemoon Out! xx**


	22. Healing

******

* * *

**

Of Secrets and Lies

_Chapter 22_

**Healing**

* * *

A cool breeze.

She could feel it touching her face, cooling down her warm sticky skin. Her thoughts were tangled webs of confusion and she felt like she was physically detached from her body. Everything felt stiff and heavy. There was a throbbing pain in her left ankle. It felt like she was between waking and sleeping unable to focus on either. Opening her eyes took a lot of concentration but when she did, she was met with a bright light and a white ceiling. Somebody was talking to her...were they talking to her or above her? She managed a slight moan and the voice continued for a few minutes until Kaoru could finally hear what they were saying.

"Can you please tell me your name?"

It was an old mans voice which puzzled Kaoru. Why did they want to know her name? Did they not already know it? She blinked as the face of an elderly man with a grey goatee and grey hair wearing a blue doctors uniform came into focus. He was wearing a kindly expression upon his face. Kaoru's sleepy brain managed to work it out. _'I must be in a hospital, but why?'_

"K-Kamiya Kaoru," Mumbled Kaoru mustering up the strength to use her voice. She tried to move her arm and was surprised to find she succeeded. The longer she remained awake the more she was able to do, for instance she could now move her head to take in her surroundings. She was in a small private ward and everything gleamed cleanly and the smell of bleach and cleaning products hung in the air. The doctor nodded smiling.

"Can you please tell me your age Kaoru-san?"

"Seventeen," Answered Kaoru. Questions were flooding through her mind as her memories slipped into place. She could remember fighting Kilhei. Had she killed him? And then...then everything got confusing. A gun, she was pretty sure a gun figured in somewhere. Already she could hear her heart pump as she pictured Gohei's leering face. Fear gripped her...in that moment she'd been sure she would die...but then...the bullet missed? She gasped feeling the realisation hit her. _'Kenshin! He saved my life!'_

"Don't be afraid Kaoru-san, nobody can hurt you here," Comforted Doctor Gensai. Kaoru groaned trying to sit up a little bit. Where was here exactly? She felt exhausted...how long had she been asleep? The main thing on her mind was the fact that Kenshin saved her...Battousai saved her...how was she supposed to feel now? Obviously she felt grateful, very, very grateful. He saved her life which meant she was indebted to him, yet at the same time she felt so confused. Kenshin. Battousai. The two people she'd been trying to keep separate.

"Where am I?" Asked Kaoru tiredly. She could hear a beeping noise beside her head, turning she felt slightly surprised to find it was a heart monitor. It was odd seeing your heart pulse before your eyes and for a moment Kaoru stared in fascination before looking back at the Doctor who had sat down in a seat next to her.

"You are at the Ishin Shishi infirmary. You were brought here after you sustained a bullet wound to your ankle. Thankfully I removed the bullet a few hours ago although your leg will probably feel quite stiff and sore for a while. You should rest as much as possible...my name is Doctor Gensai just encase you were wondering," Said Doctor Gensai laughing good naturedly. Kaoru nodded feeling quite nervous as she glanced at the door. So she was finally here...she felt a bit vulnerable and unprotected being in a building with so many assassins. _'Where's Kenshin? Wait...should I even be thinking that?' _Kaoru couldn't help it. In a building full of strangers he was the only one she trusted which was saying something. Sojiro's laughing face flashed before her eyes. He had seemed so nice...yet he'd known she would die. Why did the Government want her dead? Was this why Kenshin had taken her?

"It doesn't make sense," Mused Kaoru aloud temporarily forgetting that Doctor Gensai was even there. The Doctor nodded and looked like he was going to say something. At that moment though the door opened to reveal a fall figure. Kaoru shrank back feeling uneasy. The man was handsome with dark hair tied into a topknot...but he seemed familiar too. Then it clicked. Kaoru had seen his face before a long time ago.

"Katsura-san?" Murmured Kaoru in confusion. Katsura nodded sitting down in the seat next to her bed which Doctor Gensai had just vacated. With a polite bow the Doctor left the room leaving Kaoru and Katsura alone. Kaoru looked at him curiously, she had known that he must be a part of the Ishin Shishi but now he was here in the same room as her again Kaoru didn't have a clue what to say or do. Thankfully Katsura broke the awkward silence that was lingering.

"I am pleased to see you are starting to recover. I am sure there are a lot of questions you have that need answering Kamiya-san?" Said Katsura simply. Kaoru nodded looking up at him awaiting his next move. The whole scene seemed so unusual and bizarre that Kaoru felt quite numb but she listened attentively as Katsura spoke again, "I am not sure if Himura-san told you but I am the third head of the Ishin Shishi and his direct superior." Kaoru gaped in surprise...so this was the man responsible for all those killings? What should she say...should she dare to try and stop him? _'I'm injured...I should stop thinking so foolishly.'_

"Then...then you're responsible for all those killings?" Asked Kaoru breathlessly. Katsura nodded.

"I am sure you think of me as some sort of monster now, don't you Kamiya-san?" Said Katsura shaking his head, "It is true that I am the one who gives Hitokiri Battousai his orders so yes I am responsible, however you think only of the Ishin as a bunch of murderers don't you? Tell me Kamiya-san, the neighbourhood you grew up in...is it a nice one?"

"Um, I suppose so," Said Kaoru, not quite understanding where Katsura was going with that question. It had came so abruptly that Kaoru had found herself answering without really thinking it through. Her neighbourhood was a good one though. The crime rates were low and the houses were average. It wasn't anything special...yet Kaoru found herself thinking of the Sayoni house which was small, dark and gloomy in comparison to her own one.

"I thought so, tell me Kaoru-san. What exactly do you think of Shishio Makoto's Government?" Asked Katsura gravely. Kaoru hesitated before answering thinking of everything she knew. What she knew was that rich people were rich and poor people were poor. If you were strong you lived and if you are weak you die. She knew lots of people were in poverty because of Shishio and that people feared speaking out. He was very much a dictator...yet to kill so many people? Didn't that make you just as bad?

"I don't like it," Answered Kaoru truthfully, "I know lots of people suffer because of it, but isn't there any other way? You shouldn't have to kill to make a point. Even if you suceed what sort of Government will you have if it started with blood? It will make you no better than Shishio." Katsura nodded staring at Kaoru with interest.

"We have tried. At the end of the war ten years ago this country was in chaos. Shishio made promises of restoring the former strength and glory of Japan but all he did was create an age of fear. You know people suffer but do you know how much? People lay dying in the streets...children dying of starvation all hidden from the public eye. At first we tried to debate but nothing worked. We assassinate to prove to those people who are suffering that there is still hope and to prove to Shishio not everyone will be so tolerant of his rule," Explained Katsura. Kaoru stared at her hands not knowing what to think. _'It doesn't matter what pretty words you put in front of it. They're still killing..._' Yet Katsura's words seemed to also make it all seem justifiable...but it wasn't. Was it? Why was this man suddenly making her doubt herself? An image of Keiko filled her mind. It wasn't just the people they killed...they made others suffer as well.

"Say you win...who would you replace Shishio with? What sort of Government can be built from the blood of others?" Demanded Kaoru suddenly feeling angry. She didn't care if Katsura could order her death. Kenshin would never let her be hurt and frankly she was sick and tired of being treated like a child. She looked up and glared at Katsura.

"My mother was killed by a Hitokiri doing her shopping! My Aunt and Uncle were slaughtered in their sleep! It may not have been the Ishin but the people who did it used all sorts of pretty words to justify it. A friend at my school...Keiko. She did nothing wrong and was innocent but you...you ordered the murder of her father! How can you speak of justice and hope while she lays in tatters with a broken family?" Snapped Kaoru furiously thinking of her relatives. She felt guilty...what about Keiko? Kaoru felt torn in two but this time she knew the real criminal and he was sitting in front of her dressing it with kind words.

"Regrettably some people are going to get hurt. I'm afraid that's life Kamiya-san. We're doing it so the next generation doesn't have to suffer or feel fear. I know it's hard for someone like you who has been raised with such strong ideals of life to understand but you have to see the bigger picture," Sighed Katsura wearily. Kaoru stared...the bigger picture? Where did Kenshin fit into all this?

"Kamiya-san, I am sure you have more questions than the Ishin's policy's. You want to know why Himura-san spared your life that night and why the Government wants you dead. I'm sorry you have to go through all this but as things stand now you're Shishio's most important weapon," Continued Katsura. Kaoru huffed...she would have no choice but to listen if she was finally going to get the answers she'd so desperately sought. Katsura seemed to notice this and so continued talking.

"Himura-san spared your life because he could not bear to kill you. For a Hitokiri I've never seen someone with such a pure heart or such a will to help others, In that respect he has not changed since I employed him seven years ago," Began Katsura. Kaoru looked up in confusion...seven years? But that would make him only eleven...unless...

"He lied about his age. Himura-san is twenty-two...when I first employed him though he was fifteen. Young and impressionable with a strong desire to end the suffering of those around him and exceptionally good skills at swordsmanship. I employed him knowing that it would sacrifice his youth and innocence. I feared that perhaps it had but over the last nine months he's changed...a thing I haven't seen for six years," Said Katsura. Kaoru felt slightly odd...so Kenshin was twenty-two? That made him five years older than her...but he barely looked seventeen let alone older.

"With a face like that Himura-san could pass for fifteen still, when we employed him many thought he was only ten due to his young looks," Chuckled Katsura before sobering up, "Anyway Himura-san would never attack somebody unarmed and always gives his victims the chance to back down. You may think he's done over a hundred assassinations this year but in truth It's only forty-seven. The Government assassinate officials who they think will be a threat and then blame it on us to soil our name...anyway after you discovered his identity there was an outcry. I spoke on Himura-san's behalf and so we decided to kidnap you."

"But...why?" Asked Kaoru firmly.

"I'll put it to you bluntly Kamiya-san. The government likes to blame things on us...it makes us look like barbarians and raises their popularity. Once you told them about Battousai they made you out to be some sort of national hero who the people of Japan could admire and adore...then once they'd succeeded in doing that they were going to slaughter you and your family. Think of how angry the people would be at that death? The Ishin Shishi's name would be worth dirt and people would abadon us...essentially we'd be over," Stated Katsura. Kaoru gasped feeling her heart stop. Dead? Her entire family...she stared at the white wall in front of her unable to digest such information...so Kenshin had kidnapped her to save her and everyone else...why couldn't he just have told her?

"So we kidnapped you to keep you safe, at least as a kidnap victim you could still raise moral for the people and your family would be spared. I ordered Himura-san not to tell you encase you panicked and tried to escape in order to warn your family...now I see I underestimated you. Forgive me Kamiya-san," Finished Katsura. Kaoru felt like she'd crashed into a brick wall. The knowledge of what had truly happened did not simplify things as she had hoped but had instead made them ten times worse. How could she ever thank Kenshin? Yet...and yet it did not change the fact that he killed Keiko's father. Kaoru sagged into her pillows. Had he read her note yet? Probably...what Kaoru wanted now was to speak to him...she was getting fed up of Katsura who did nothing but irritate her.

"Can I see to my patient now Katsura-sama?" Asked Doctor Gensai politely entering the room. Katsura nodded and the elderly doctor fussed around Kaoru taking her blood pressure and examining her temperature. Kaoru sat there limply trying to make sense of the tangled webs of emotion and thoughts.

"Hmm...quite good really. You're temperature is only a little above average and you're blood pressure is slightly askew but that's to be expected. I suggest you try to relax...how does you're leg feel?" Inquired the Doctor. Kaoru only became aware of the dull ache again. Her thoughts had been so distracted that they'd drowned out any pain she'd been feeling. She winced and Doctor Gensai nodded turning around to get something out of one of the cabinets.

"Painkillers, I think for the pain," He murmured.

"How long was I out for?" Asked Kaoru vaguely wondering how long she'd been unconscious for.

"Oh...well Himura brought you in about half past midnight...right state he was in too. Paced the corridor like a caged rhino while I operated...you came out of theatre at about four in the morning and it's coming up to nine o'clock right now so that's almost a full twenty four hours," Answered Doctor Gensai turning around with a packet of pills. He poured Kaoru a glass of water before offering her two pills. Kaoru accepted and swallowed them both before sighing.

"The main thing is rest and relaxation. Don't physically put yourself under any strain and do not stress yourself out at all," Advised the Doctor. Kaoru snorted. She could no sooner stop stressing out than chop off her own head. Relaxation was impossible. How could she possibly relax with everything that was going on inside her mind right now. Doctor Gensai smiled placing a hand on her shoulder, "It may seem difficult but try to focus on getting better before you focus on big moral issues."

"Thank you Doctor Gensai," Thanked Kaoru gratefully. Why such a nice old man was working with the Ishin Kaoru had no idea but she could at least not feel guilty at all in thanking him. Gensai smiled before turning to get something out of the cupboard again. At that moment though Kaoru jerked in surprise as the door was slammed forcefully open. Kaoru blinked feeling her heart beat begin to pound.

"Kenshin..." She said feeling her stomach begin the process of eating itself. Kenshin stood at the doorway looking exhausted and drained. There were bags under his eyes showing the lack of sleep. His skin was marble white and his red hair was up in it's usual high ponytail. Kaoru winced slightly eyeing the black clothes which were stained with crimson liquid that made her feel a bit sick. Kenshin stood nonplussed for a moment before smiling at Kaoru in relief.

"Kaoru-dono," He said quietly before entering the room shutting the door behind him. Next to Kaoru Katsura eyed Kenshin before speaking.

"Himura, I take it Okami told you of our guests awakening?"

Kaoru felt uneasy watching as Kenshin glared at Katsura. The air in the room suddenly turned tense and when Kenshin spoke it was in a cold icy tone. The words were polite but it was obvious that Kenshin was far from happy about his employer being there, "Hai, I was not aware you were though Katsura-sama."

"I was merely having a few words with Kamiya-san. Filling her in on a few details...I shall go now Himura-san. I expect you in my office at ten o'clock though," Said Katsura politely before standing up. Kaoru watched as Kenshin eyed him until he left the room. Then he turned to look at Kaoru intently as though checking her for scars or bruises. The awkward atmosphere lingered as Kaoru had no idea of what to say. Thankfully Doctor Gensai jumped in at the right moment.

"Kaoru-san, I have some sleeping pills here just encase you have any trouble sleeping although due to the anesthetic in your body it will probably be unlikely. Make sure you rest well...I'll go have a word with Okami-san about food," Said Doctor Gensai putting a packet of sleeping pills on the unit next to Kaoru's bed. Kaoru eyed them vowing silently not to touch them. A few moments later the door clinked shut as Gensai left to find Okami (whoever she was).

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru almost nervously before he sat down on the chair that Katsura had previously been occupying. A strange dry feeling had filled Kaoru's throat. What exactly was she supposed to say? She quickly averted her eyes towards her hands examining her nails. The bleeping noises of the heart monitor embarrassingly started showing the increase in heart-beats. _'Great...I feel completely awkward and now he knows it...' _Sighing frustratedly Kaoru finally looked up at Kenshin trying desperately to ignore the blood on his clothes as she spoke.

"I...I...I," Kaoru inhaled deeply before continuing, "I want to thank you. I don't quite know how to say it though...but thank you Kenshin. You saved my life and if it weren't for you I'd probably be dead right now...so thank you I guess..." Finished Kaoru wishing to high heaven she could be one of those composed people who never blushed or started to sweat when they were anxious. Still she glanced up in surprise feeling something grab her wrist. Looking up she found herself gazing directly into deep amethyst coloured eyes. She opened her mouth to speak feeling her heart do a series of acrobatics.

"Kaoru-dono, I am so sorry. Sorry for everything...I've made you suffer and that was wrong of me. I don't even have the right to ask you for your forgiveness, that I don't. You must know though that I would never hurt you...I only ever wanted to protect you," Said Kenshin his voice wavering with emotion. Kaoru nodded numbly and Kenshin released his grip on her wrist. Unclear thoughts filled her mind. _'Himura-san spared your life because he could not bear to harm you...' _In essence she owed Kenshin everything. He'd saved her life and that of her family...and yet Kaoru still felt confused. He was a good person...but he killed? Why couldn't things just be simple.

"Kenshin...I think we both need to talk...I mean properly. No more secrets and no more lies...we both have a lot we need to get off our chests and I'm really confused. I can never thank you enough for sparing my families life and for that I am in your debt...so I will make a deal with you," Said Kaoru sincerely. Kenshin looked at her quizzically for a moment in brief confusion. Kaoru almost smiled slightly and yawned before speaking again, "I promise I will not attempt to runaway...but in exchange I want you to be honest with me. When I get out of this hospital we're going to talk properly and I want to know everything."

The Assassin nodded seriously.

"I accept your proposal Kaoru-dono...I promise when you get out of the infirmary we'll talk de-gozaru."

"You'll be Kamiya Kaoru then?"

Kaoru jerked up in surprise almost toppling out of the bed. Kenshin too blinked in surprise. Kaoru had not even heard the door open but in the doorway there was a short plump woman with twinkling hazel eyes and grey hair in a neat bun. She smiled slightly before entering the room carrying a large tray. Kaoru could only presume this was Okami whom Doctor Gensai had mentioned. The next thing the Assistant Master was aware of was a large heavy plate being dumped on her lap contained a huge bowl of steaming soup, several enormous buttered rolls and finally a plate of ice cream and jelly.

"Eat it all up. Himura, I have food for you as well," Said the woman turning to face Kenshin loading him with an even bigger tray containing the same food. Kenshin winced and Kaoru had to shove a hand over her mouth to muffle laughter. The plate was so huge she wouldn't be surprised if it was wider than Kenshin himself.

"Okami-dono..." Said Kenshin weakly.

"Listen here boy, you're too skinny! You'll eat this all up or so help me I'll dye all your clothes pink and photograph you in them!" Threatened Okami. Kaoru snorted mentally picturing the image. The mighty Hitokiri Battousai wearing pink clothes...that would certainly turn heads. Okami frowned critically taking in Kenshin's clothes before rolling her eyes, "What did I tell you earlier? Girls do not like dirty men! For Kami's sake get a shower after you finish that meal! I'm sure Kamiya-san here will agree with me won't you dear?" Asked Okami sweetly turning towards Kaoru who nodded.

"Good girl. Now you eat up that food and then we'll get you bathed before you go back to bed."

Kaoru, who at this point had been taking a bit out a buttered roll promptly chocked and spat it out. _Bathed? _She couldn't let Okami bath her! That would involve Okami seeing her naked and Kaoru was very self conscious. Nobody apart from Megumi, her mother and Misao had ever seen her in the bath...well maybe Yahiko once but that was an accident! Kaoru was perfectly capable of bathing herself and had been since she was eight.

"O-Okami-san, um...surely if you just show me where the bathroom is?" Suggested Kaoru hopefully. Okami shook her head frowning before gesturing towards Kaoru's sore ankle.

"With that ankle? Don't be a fool," Lectured Okami. Kaoru opened her mouth to protest but Okami got her piece in first facing Kaoru like a mother hen clucking at a rebellious chick, "Listen girl. I've raised four daughters and I've seen it all. I'm sure your nothing special and unless you'd rather Himura bath you..." At this Kenshin nearly spilled the soup bowl he was holding and the heart monitor began to beep frantically as Kaoru turned the shade of a tomato.

"No!" Protested Kaoru.

"Good, I'll be back in half an hour. Eat up."

* * *

The bath with Okami was thankfully not as humiliating as Kaoru had expected it to be. Her ankle was sore and bandaged so thickly she could hardly move it. She had to rely on Okami as prop to help her to the bathroom. The bathroom was quite snug made with warm yellow tiles and red fluffy mats. There was a sunken marble bath tub and a small shower. Managing to undress herself Kaoru got into the soapy warm water making sure to keep her bandaged foot out of the liquid. Still feeling exposed and embarrassed she tried to use the bubbles to cover herself up as best she could. Okami merely shook her head and came up behind Kaoru with bottles of Shampoo. Kneeling behind Kaoru she poured the coconut smelling shampoo on to Kaoru hair and began to rub it in.

"How are you feeling?"

Kaoru blinked staring at the ceiling closing her eyes. The warmth of the water mixed with the heat of the bathroom made her feel sleepy and sluggish. She could watch the steam rise from the bath creating patterns in the air before slowly vanishing. Okami's question did catch her slightly off guard and she sighed. She found it hard to believe Okami was Katsura's Aunt. The women seemed blunt, honest and much like a fussy mother.

"I don't know," Murmured Kaoru sleepily enjoying the heat, "Confused. I don't know what to think anymore. Everything used to be so simple and now it's gotten all confused and tangled. I used to just think people who killed were bad and people who didn't were good, but now..."

"It's not so black and white but more great big areas of smoky grey?" Finished Okami smiling slightly as she picked up a jug of hot water and poured it over Kaoru's hair washing away the shampoo. Kaoru nodded opening her eyes, running her fingers through the water watching as the ripples spread out. Once Okami had finished washing the shampoo out she applied liberal amounts of conditioner, "Life's never simple I'm afraid. It's like building a pack of cards into a tower. You think you've got the foundations laid all nice and strong and then a gust of wind comes along and BAM. It collapses into dust."

"I know, It's just...I split Kenshin into two different people," Confessed Kaoru feeling her insides squirm uncomfortably, "After that night I couldn't bare to think of Kenshin as a killer...It was almost like he'd died and I was in mourning for him. Hitokiri Battousai was bad...and Kenshin was good. That's how I saw things because it made things simpler and less confusing...but now. Now...now I'm back to the beginning again feeling like a child." Said Kaoru splashing the water vigerously.

"I've known Himura for seven years. I always thought it was wrong of my nephew to take on one so young. He's suffered a lot...a lot more than anyone of his age ever should have. I won't deny that he kills Kaoru. I think that's a fact you're going to have to come to terms with. It's frightening, it's worrying and you are right. It is wrong but that's the way things are sometimes. Himura tries to do the right thing...but bah! What can you expect from a man? They mess everything up the poor clueless souls," Joked Okami massaging the conditioner into Kaoru's scalp. Kaoru smiled...she couldn't help but like Okami.

"The thing is, despite killing Himura is a good person. A good person who went on the wrong path...and despite what a person's done everybody deserves a chance. And for what it's worth, I've never seen him so worried before or so afraid...not for six long years but when he arrived in tonight carrying you he looked like a small child," Said Okami lifting up the jug of water once again. Kaoru nodded feeling uncomfortable...this wasn't helping. Why couldn't things just be simple? _'I'm stuck here for another nine days before I can get any answers damnit. And my family...what if they truly believe I'm dead? I know I can't contact them now...but I wish I could just let them know I'm alright! This isn't fair!'_

Although in Megumi's immortal words - Life isn't fair. Deal with it.

* * *

Kenshin walked down the corridors. His hair was still slightly damp from his second shower but he felt much more refreshed. Kaoru was awake and well so he could finally sustain some peace of mind from knowing that fact. He could even feel tired now. He eyed the hallways as he walked down them. Headquarters was a large building. One the lower floors were the kitchens and wash rooms. On the second floor there was the meeting rooms and offices of senior members and finally on the third floor there was the Infirmary and sleep quarters. Kenshin was currently pacing the corridor leading to the stairwell to the third floor. The corridor was semi lit and decorated plainly with icy blue walls and stone grey tiles.

Ahead his ears pricked up as he could hear hushed lowered voices. He promptly stopped walking at a normal pace and moved lightly into the shadows. There was a slight turn in the corridors where the stairs were. He recognised the voices as those of his fellow Hitokiri's. He had interacted with them a couple of times on a few special missions. Right now though his attention was focused on their conversation.

"So...have you seen Battousai's new girl?"

"Hai, saw her earlier while he was out when I was on my way up to Yoshiko's rooms."

"So what do you think?"

"Not looking her best? He could have gone for someone more attractive. Remember that girl Guri picked up a while back? Now she was pretty. Not a bad dancer either." Kenshin listened and clenched his teeth feeling an overwhelming urge to slice their throats in half. Not looking her best? She'd just been shot at and operated on! Of course she was hardly going to look like a model but even so they had no right to judge. It made him sick the amount of whores they had...his shishou had put him off prostitutes when he'd sat Kenshin down at the tender age of nine and given him "The Talk" which had left him traumatised for years keeping him firmly away from the opposite sex. _'It's disgusting...no woman deserves to be leered at. They just see them as objects...it's sickening.' _

Before the two Hitokiri's could process what was happening they found themselves up against a wall. Kenshin may have been in a slightly better mood compared to the one he'd been in that morning but stress was still boiling. He'd nearly lost Kaoru and he was not about to listen to people talking about her like that. They had no right at all. He glared...both of them were taller than he and extremely well trained...yet both of them coward before him.

"You will not talk like that again or else I'll cut you're dirty tongues from your throats," Threatened Kenshin feeling some level of satisfaction as they both squirmed under his gaze. He moved away and went up the stairs. Perhaps he'd acted a bit irrationally but he didn't care. He had more pressing thoughts...Kaoru had actually thanked him? He felt relieved, hopeful, guilty and curious all at the same time. Nine days time and she would question him...and he would have to answer. _'Maybe this one can somehow regain her trust?'_

The thought was hopeful. He found himself tracing the footsteps towards the small private hospital ward. When he entered the room Kaoru was dressed in a clean long pink nightgown. Her damp black hair was at her shoulders and Okami was helping her into the hospital bed. Kenshin squirmed slightly eyeing the bandaged ankle wondering how long it would take to completely heal. Once in bed Okami pulled the blankets up around Kaoru and propped up her pillows so she could sit up.

"There Kaoru-chan. You at least are clean now. Do you want any supper? I can rustle up some pancakes?" Offered Okami. Kenshin felt his jaw drop. How much would she feed them before they exploded? He was now more grateful than ever he hadn't spent Christmas there...Okami's version of a festive dinner would probably be a feast fit for one hundred sumo's! He wondered how Katsura had escaped childhood with such a trim figure if he had Okami for an Aunt.

"Uh...no thanks. I'll be fine," Said Kaoru looking up in surprise as Kenshin entered the room. He walked over and sat in the chair next to her bed. Okami nodded before moving towards the door of the room.

"Goodnight Kaoru-chan. Doctor Gensai may be in through the night to monitor you as you sleep. Try to get some rest. Goodnight Himura," With that Okami shut the door leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone once again. Kaoru yawned sinking her head into a pillow. She eyed Kenshin curiously for moment before sighing.

"Okami-san is a nice woman," Said Kaoru. Kenshin could tell she was trying to find something to break the silence with so he nodded in agreement.

"Hai, she is," Agreed Kenshin, "Kaoru-dono...you will have to spend nine days here before we can leave. Katsura-sama has found us somewhere new to stay, it's nice and I hope you'll like it better than the hotel de-gozaru," Said Kenshin thinking of the house Katsura had found. He'd have to visit it tomorrow and move some things into it. Kaoru nodded.

"Kenshin?"

"Hai?"

"At this new house...can I please go outside?" Asked Kaoru nervously. Kenshin felt slightly surprised and a bit guilty. True he hadn't been able to let her outside last time for fear she'd escape. Now though...the new house was meant to have a big garden and a swimming pool of it's own.

"Hai, you can. I'm sorry for not letting you out last time de-gozaru," Apologised Kenshin. Kaoru nodded before a slight spark returned to her eyes.

"Good. I hate being cooped up in confined spaces...don't ever do that to me again! Do you have any idea how boring it is pacing a room day by day? I didn't even have any proper books or DVDs to watch! I thought I was going to go mad!" Complained Kaoru vocally. Kenshin smiled slightly feeling his heart skip a few beats. This was more like the old Kaoru he remembered. At least now she seemed completely unafraid of him.

"I could get us some videos and books that I could. If you like I can arrange for a television to be brought in here so you can watch some films while you stay here so you don't get bored de-gozaru." Offered Kenshin. He'd had to stay in the infirmary a few times before and he knew how boring it could be just laying in bed with nothing to do all day. Kaoru nodded turning over to lay down properly facing Kenshin as she did. She yawned.

"That...would be nice...Kenshin?"

"Hai?"

"Good night."

Kenshin smiled watching as her eyes closed. It was a while before she fell completely asleep but he waited patiently before he lay out his legs on the spare three chairs and curled up into a ball. He could see Kaoru sleeping from the corner of his eyes and the room grew darker as the night progressed. Kenshin shut his own eyes and felt sleep take over his tired body. Come tomorrow morning Okami would probably berate him for not having a blanket or about how indecent it was sharing his room with an underage ill girl. Then it struck him...did Kaoru know his true age? If not he'd have to inform her...there were many things he needed to tell her. Yet still for now he could at least enjoy feeling content for a few moments as he drifted off.

"Goodnight Kaoru-dono."

**

* * *

**

* * *

**A little more uplifting this chapter. A bit fillerish but necessary cause I couldn't fit the next chapter into it. In the next chapter we get a glance at Shishio and Kenshin and Kaoru move into their new home and have a talk. For those of you hoping Kaoru will leap into Kenshin's arms and forgive him for everything...sorry but not happening. It's going to take time for them to build up trust again but I promise their relationship will build and they will at least start becoming more friendly to each other.**

**Ah! Last day of freedom tomorrow before I am dragged off to school! Call it a Summer Holiday? It's done nothing but rain here for the last six weeks! Some summer...oh well bright side I get to see one of my friends again (couldn't see her since she lives in the middle of nowhere! Believe me it took me and my other friend three hours of walking the hills in the hail to locate her house!) Plus she was on Holiday for three weeks and has, had relatives staying. Oh well enough of my ramblings.**

**Review please! xx**

**Bluemoon Out!x**


	23. A Turning Point

******

* * *

**

Of Secrets and Lies

_Chapter 23_

**A Turning Point**

* * *

Nine days at the Ishin Infirmary passed slowly for Kaoru. The long hours in the hospital room stretched out like one enormous Biology lesson. Made to rest, she could occasionally leave her bed to go to the bathroom but she had to move by aid of two crutches which was a difficult task trying to learn how to use them. Thankfully she saw no more of Katsura or any other assassins, which by far eased her nerves. Instead her companion for most was Okami who would take her needlework and sit sewing next to Kaoru or she would take a magazine in and roll her eyes at the latest celebrity articles. Kaoru was grateful for the company and the conversation.

Thus it was on her seventh day Kaoru was laying in bed listening to the hail outside. The weather appeared to have taken another drastic change over the past few days. Next to her Okami was humming under her breath as she darned a pair of green socks. Her glasses were perched on the end of her nose and Kaoru watched the needle move rhythmically through the material.

"You know, I never quite understand how I end up mending everyone's clothes," Sighed Okami examining the newly mended pair of socks with pride as she lay them aside. Kaoru glanced at her smiling slightly as the old woman continued, "I only did it as a favour once and the next thing I know everyone's dumping their laundry on me. I suppose it's because they're all too afraid to ask Toshiko or Himura."

"Whose Toshiko?" Asked Kaoru curiously.

"Technically she's Head of our spy network but she's also pretty good at sewing. No one would ask her though, last person that did nearly ended up with a poisoned dart in his face. Very good with poison is Toshi-chan," Said Okami casually as she picked up a blue shirt. Kaoru gazed with her eyes wide. It never ceased to amaze her how Okami could talk about such feared people and make them sound like children. It was also quite amusing. _'You have to admire the way she can just talk to Assassins like they're kids messing up her house.'_

"So Kaoru-chan. What do you do in your spare time? I'll wager it's not cooking or sewing," Grinned Okami teasingly. Kaoru pouted. She'd accidentally let it slip that she'd managed to burn toast to Okami who found it very amusing. Well it's not like Kaoru could help it. Cookery appliances just seemed to be out to get her. _'It's hardly my fault; I bet I would be much better by now if I'd been at school! I wonder what I got in my exams?' _The thought had crossed her mind before. Her results had came out over a week ago and Kaoru was dying to know what she'd gotten, but between trying to escape and sort out her conflicted emotions school had to take a backseat.

"I like reading," Said Kaoru honestly, "I like reading and going out for lunch with my friends. I like teaching kendo too." Okami nodded and Kaoru felt a familiar pang of loneliness. She missed her family and was now concerned for them. Suppose Shishio decided to kill them anyway? The thought made Kaoru feel physically sick and prevented her from sleeping at night.

"Reading? What sort of books?" Inquired Okami with mild interest.

"Anything," Said Kaoru thinking of the amount of books she possessed at home. Reading was a good distraction. No matter how you felt you could loose yourself in a book and take yourself to another world, allowing yourself to dream. It calmed Kaoru down and made her imagination dance with delight, "Mostly fantasy or adventure books I guess."

"Hm. When I was your age it was all romance novels and dramatic stories," Said Okami idly as she attempted to thread some blue string. Kaoru nodded...in truth she did like romance novels but sometimes they'd be too embarrassing or unrealistic. The handsome Prince always won the fair beautiful maiden. The heroine was always too perfect and lovely looking. Kaoru didn't like the heroine much maybe feeling either jealous or envious. Okami looked at Kaoru slyly, "So Kaoru-chan.any man on your mind?"

"No!" Said Kaoru hastily. Why, oh why did her cheeks have to flush pink? It was such an annoying trait. Megumi never had it but then again Megumi hardly ever got embarrassed on any occasion. In truth Kaoru had only ever had one boyfriend before...when she was five. It was a short-lived romance as the boy had been cheating on her with an older girl who was seven. That was as far as Kaoru's experience in romance went.

"Ah...I remember when I was seventeen," Said Okami longingly, looking dreamily at the opposite wall, "Back then a man would take you out for dinner and buy you chocolates. Of course they were all after the same thing but the courting process was still nice. I remember my first love - Yuang Aiji. He broke my heart." Kaoru tried to picture Okami as a teenager but failed miserably. She was beginning to feel the familiar feeling of jealousy...this was exactly why she couldn't be bothered with Megumi's own advice. Her sister had, had about ten boyfriends but none of them had reached her high standards. Even Misao had one or two although none of them could ever compare to her "Aoshi-sama."

"What about you Kaoru-chan? Any boyfriends?" Asked Okami. Kaoru shook her head.

"I'm...not really interested in dating," Said Kaoru feeling very glad that she was no longer hooked up to the heart monitor, "I've never even had a boyfriend before so it doesn't really matter much to me. I'm happy just having friends." Okami eyed Kaoru sceptically before setting down the blue shirt.

"Afraid, perhaps of getting your heart broken?" Suggested Okami coyly. Kaoru pondered this, from her point of view love had very rarely worked out for any member of her family. The man Misao had loved had broken her heart. Megumi broke peoples hearts to keep herself from getting hurt and her father had been left widowed. Love sounded more hassle then it was worth.

"I suppose I might be," Said Kaoru thoughtfully, "It's just...you always end up getting hurt or having to sacrifice everything."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Okami.

"My mother," Confessed Kaoru, "She was only sixteen when she met my Father but they both fell in love quickly. Both were bright and talented, my Father wanted to take over his families Kendo school and my Mother was gifted in art. They said she could become really famous with her gift...but then when she was my age my Mother fell pregnant. She had to marry my Father and give up her dreams of being an Artist."

"And...do you think she regretted it?" Inquired Okami. Kaoru shook her head smiling slightly.

"No, I know she loved Megumi very much...it's just...what's the point of loving if you have to endure so much pain? I mean look at this," Said Kaoru holding up a magazine that was laying next to her. Flicking through it she found the advice column and began to read.

_"Dear Sakurhi, I have been in happy marriage for two years now and I am completely in love with my Husband...the only thing is he can sometimes be violent towards me. Recently he lashed out and slapped me around the face. I lied to my family saying I'd been in a riding accident. I'm scared but don't want to leave because I love him. What should I do?" _Kaoru raised an eyebrow and Okami shook her head in disbelief.

"Girl, are you planning on falling in love with somebody who would hurt you?"

"No!"

"Then," Said Okami picking up her sewing needle, "Stop worrying. Your young anyway...love can wait for another ten years or so." At that moment the door opened and Kaoru looked away from Okami. Kenshin entered the room wearing a black pair of jeans and a navy blue shirt. In his hands were a few pink roses and he crossed the room replacing the wilting purple blooms. Kaoru looked away. Admittedly things had got better between the two and there had been a sort of ongoing truce. Kenshin was polite to Kaoru, Kaoru was polite to Kenshin. Things were still sort of awkward though and Kaoru was beginning to feel nervous about Friday.

"Besides some things are worth getting your heart broken for," Finished Okami before looking up to address Kenshin, "Himura. Sit, you can help me with the sewing." Kenshin nodded obediently and sat in the empty seat next to Okami picking up a pair of worn black socks. Kaoru laid down staring at the ceiling for a few minutes listening to the constant rhythm on needles being pulled in and out of fabric.

"So, Kaoru-chan. Do you sew?" Asked Okami.

"Not really but if you need help I'll try," Offered Kaoru. She listened as Okami passed her a worn green gi and showed her how to pull the needle in and out of the material correctly. The Assistant Master watched and then picked up the needle feeling quite confident. After all, how hard could it be? Okami made it look easy. Putting the needle into the fabric Kaoru pulled...she continued this for a few minutes quite successfully before she winced and dropped the needle. A small prick appeared on her skin and she pressed her finger to her mouth to suck away the blood.

"You should be happy you weren't born a hundred years ago or you would have been flogged. You can't cook, or sew...what can you do?" Teased Okami. Kaoru scowled. Okay so admittedly she was no Domestic Goddess and frankly she didn't want to be. She didn't plan on becoming some housewife who walked in her husbands shadow. Not in an age of equality.

"That's not true!" Protested Kaoru, "I can sew...and anyway I am good at some things! I can teach swordsmanship and...and...read!" Kaoru deflated slightly upon realising how stupid she sounded. _'Apart from kendo what can I do? Brilliant, I'm a worthless girl who doesn't have any other skills apart from swordsmanship! Urgh! Megumi would get everything and leave me with nothing!' _Next to her Okami chuckled.

"I'm only joking Kaoru-chan. I'm sure one day you'll surprise us with hidden talents," Assured Okami kindly. Kaoru nodded picking up the magazine and flipping towards the crossword puzzle she'd been doing earlier. To fill in the boxes you had to answer riddles or trick questions. So far Kaoru had only managed three words out of twenty but if you filled them all in you could win some money. _'Not that I could do that. Imagine the send in slip...Kamiya Kaoru aged 17 Assassin Headquarters, Middle of who knows where?' _Kaoru smiled picturing the frantic people at the post office before looking at 7 down which was another riddle.

_I can be quick and then I'm deadly,  
I am a rock, shell and bone medley.  
If I was made into a man, I'd make people dream,  
I gather in my millions by ocean, sea and stream_

Kaoru stared in bewilderment glancing at the boxes. It was four letters long but she didn't have a clue. She chewed the end of her pen trying to work it out in her head. _'Quick and deadly? What's quick and deadly...a snake? Possibly...but snake is five letters long...' _She frowned before glancing at Okami.

"Okami-san, could you help me for a moment?" Asked Kaoru. Okami looked up.

"Hai?"

"There's a riddle in this I don't understand," Said Kaoru passing the magazine to Okami pointing at number seven, "I don't want you to tell me it or anything but if you could give me a clue." Kaoru watched as Okami's expression wavered to one of confusion. Finally after a few minutes Okami huffed as though insulted a magazine riddle had outwitted sixty-eight years of knowledge.

"Gomen Kaoru-chan, but I'm lost on this one. Himura?" Asked Okami shoving the magazine into Kenshin's hands. Kaoru watched nervously as Kenshin examined the question. A slight frown appeared on his face, it was the one he wore when trying to work out a Maths question. He sighed lightly before handing it back to Kaoru who accepted it feeling slightly better for not being the only one who didn't have a clue either.

"It's sand Kaoru-dono," Said Kenshin simply picking up his needle again. Kaoru glared...she hadn't wanted him to tell her. All she'd wanted was clue but nonetheless she filled in the box finding Sand fitted in quite neatly. _'Since when was Kenshin good at riddles?' _Puzzled Kaoru glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. It was odd to see him sitting there with his hair up in its usual topknot as he threaded a needle. She supposed she must be the first person to see an assassin do domestics.

"Thanks," Mumbled Kaoru averting her eyes back to the magazine.

"Well, that's enough for me," Said Okami setting down her needles as she finished repairing her final set of socks. Kaoru glanced up watching as the older woman stood up gathering the bundle of clothes together. A slight heated feeling poured through her body and she fought the desire to ask Okami to stay. Okami walked towards the door shooting the two one final look, "I'm going to get dinner started. It's chicken tonight...Himura if you could finish that pile for me?" Without waiting for an answer the old lady left leaving behind her another long uncomfortable silence.

For all pretences Kaoru buried her head into her magazine pretending to be engrossed in the latest article about a new Reality Television Show. After five drawn out minutes she flipped to the horoscopes and began to read them with a bit more vigour as she eyed all her families. Misao was Aquarius and apparently due to Jupiter's influence on the full moon she would be looking for a new career path. Kaoru very much doubted this as Misao already had a job at the Aoiya and didn't need another one. Her eyes averted to Cancer, which was her own horoscope.

_'Due to Pluto's influence on Venus you will feel like time is rapidly running out for future plans. Relax, slow down and enjoy the wait. Future work problems come to a standstill and a new hobby will fill you with enjoyment. Lucky dates are the twenty-ninth and the twenty-fourth. Colour of the month - Blue._

Kaoru rolled her eyes. As usual it was a bunch of vague nonsense, yet for some strange reason she got her hopes up every time she read it. Once one of the predictions had came true but since then nothing seemed to apply to Kaoru although Megumi was also a Cancer. _'Future plans? New Hobbies? I don't think she'll be having any of them at the moment,' _Thought Kaoru. Next to her Kenshin stirred looking up at Kaoru before glancing at the magazine.

"Um...is that magazine any good Kaoru-dono?" He asked carefully.

"Not really," Confirmed Kaoru looking at the horoscopes page, "Kenshin, what star sign are you?"

"Leo, I think," Said Kenshin. Kaoru eyed Leo's little passage. Kenshin turned twenty-three not long after she turned eighteen. Trying not to dwell on that thought she straightened the page out before reading aloud.

"Due to Mars crossing Paths with the full moon expect new challenges in all area's of your life. Do not worry though as there is plenty of time to sort out what needs to be sorted out. Saturday brings an unexpected pot of gold while your career might take an unexpected turn. Enjoy the new adventures that lay ahead. Colour of the month is red." Finished Kaoru cocking her head sideways in mild interest. Kenshin shrugged.

"Sounds like I'm in for an interesting month, that it does," He stated. Kaoru nodded.

"It's a lot better than mine. Apparently I'm to 'relax and slow down' while finding a new hobby," Said Kaoru distastefully, "Relax? I think decapitating my head would be-" Kaoru stopped abruptly realising two things. One she'd just started thinking out loud and two she was mentioning beheadment in front of a man who'd probably done just that about twenty times. Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks she swiftly changed the subject, "Anyway these things are never true. I remember Misao wailing after she had her fortune told because apparently she was going to end up a single mother to six children."

Kenshin chuckled slightly. Kaoru stared...it was the most emotion she'd seen him display in a long time. _'It's strange...when we talk I can almost forget who he really is,' _Guilt panged again and Kaoru found herself fighting another war inside her as she tried to argue against her conscience and her guilt. _'There's nothing I can say and he save my families life! I should at least be polite.' _It was easy to care about someone and it was easy to hate him or her. What was not easy was feeling both at the same time.

"Then you do not believe in fate de-gozaru Kaoru-dono?" Asked Kenshin with interest as he continued patching up a torn gii.

"I do," Said Kaoru firmly, "I think things sometimes fit together a little bit too neatly. What a person does in their lifetime will affect people he or she has not even met and cause a chain reaction. I guess it's sort of like dropping a pebble in the river and watching the ripples spread...I believe there is something sort of like destiny...but I'm not entirely sure." Admitted Kaoru thoughtfully, "I mean people aren't born bad. People have good and bad within them. Strengths and weaknesses...it's what we choose that make us who we are."

"I agree Kaoru-dono, that I do," Said Kenshin. Kaoru felt her insides squirm. There were two days left until they could actually talk. The closer it approached the more Kaoru found herself fighting the desire to run and actually looking forward to when she could finally get everything off her chest. Maybe then she could actually stop feeling like she was being ripped in two.

She really hoped that her inner conflicts would end.

* * *

"Is the blindfold really necessary?"

"I'm afraid so Kaoru-dono," Said Kenshin apologetically holding the blindfold out. He'd known she wasn't going to like it much but secrecy had to remain. According to Katsura-sama it was better if Kaoru knew as little as possible about their headquarters encase she somehow let the details slip to someone else. He watched as Kaoru frowned snatching the blindfold out of his hand. Okami rolled her eyes tying it securely to ensure Kaoru's vision remained blank. It was slightly odd to watch her look around vaguely not knowing what or whom she was staring at.

It was May the twenty-fourth. Moving day for Kaoru and Kenshin - a day which he'd been anticipating for a while. He knew Kaoru would be glad to get out of the Ishin headquarters but he also knew she was nervous about their upcoming talk. Truth be it so was he but a promise was a promise. For the occasion Okami had even leant Kaoru some proper clothes. Today she was dressed in a long green skirt and a lavender top with her usual customary indigo ribbon tying her hair.

Kenshin reached over gently moving Kaoru's arm over his head so she was using him as a support. Okami did the same on her other side. Unable to move without crutches and unable to use crutches without her vision Kaoru would have to rely on the two to guide her. He could tell she was feeling ridiculous and embarrassed by the whole situation and truth be told she did look a little funny but he would never tell her so. He valued his head where it was. If he told her she would probably beat him senseless.

"It's not that bad. We're taking the elevator so hardly anyone will see you. Does that reassure you girl?" Asked Okami as Kenshin and herself supported the injured teenager out of the ward doors through into the corridor, which was thankfully deserted.

"A little," Replied Kaoru, "But I look like an idiot. I really wish I could just walk properly."

"Well, Doctor Gensai says if you keep that bandage on for another six days you will. Six days and then you can run wild," Said Okami in a matter-of-fact tone. Down until the end of the corridor. There Okami pressed the button for the lift and nudged Kaoru inside. Unlike the lift at the Hotel suite this lift was much nicer inside and was properly functional. Kenshin sighed...at least at their new abode there were no lifts or flights of stairs.

Once the lift reached the lower ground floor Kenshin and Okami guided Kaoru through the dark underground car park until they reached a casual blue family car. It would not stick out in the crowd at all and the windows were darkened slightly allowing no one outside to see who was inside. Okami opened the back door and took off Kaoru's blindfold. Kaoru looked around disorientated blinking like an owl as she adjusted to her new settings. _'Maybe she thought our getaway would be a flashy sports car like in the films,' _Thought Kenshin amusedly. Kaoru turned around to face Okami smiling.

"It was nice getting to know you Okami-san. I hope we see each other again," Said Kaoru embracing the older woman. Okami smiled handing Kaoru a large bag. Kenshin eyed it suspiciously. More food...Kenshin was sure that in a previous life he must have been a caged canary and Okami must have been the owner that stuffed him full of birdseeds. Kaoru accepted the bag.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Kaoru-chan. I hope next time we meet it's under different circumstances," Grinned Okami kissing Kaoru on the forehead. She glanced at Himura and nodded. He knew he'd see Okami in a few days time so their parting was not one of big occasion. She then banged on the window of the car, "Oi! You make sure they have a safe journey Satoshi-san!" Barked Okami. From inside the car their was a slight grunting noise signalling that Taeda Satoshi and Ryuu Heiki were alive and listening. Kaoru slid nervously into the back seat while Kenshin went around the other side of the car getting in himself.

The interior of the car was about as remarkable as the outside. It was average with soft seats, not much legroom and even a few crumbs. He sat down on the right side of the car while Kaoru sat on the left waving out the window to Okami. From the front seat Kenshin could sense the mixed feelings of curiosity mingled with apprehension that were coming from their drivers ki. The radio as usual was on humming a tune in the background. Once the car began to move Okami faded from sight and daylight came pouring in as they left the car park and headed for the main road.

Kenshin gazed out the window watching the familiar scenery drift past as they droved away from Kyoto out into the open country. The drive would be good few hours or so. The house was closer to Aizu than Kyoto but it wasn't so faraway that Kenshin couldn't make it back to Kyoto if he had to. Every so often he would glance at Kaoru who seemed slightly nervous as she looked outside. In the front two seats Satoshi and Heiki were unusually quiet. When Kenshin was with them they usually ignored him but clearly the presence of Kaoru had left them a bit unaware as to how to act. Finally after fifteen long silent minutes Heiki spoke.

"Take it Umeki's glad to have her home then?"

Satoshi who was driving nodded.

"Hai, being on that ventilator scared the hell out of her and Yuki but she'll be fine now." Kenshin listened. He guessed that Satoshi's sister had finally had her baby even if it was premature. At least the baby was healthy though and by the sounds of it a girl like the woman Umeki had wanted. He could tell Kaoru was listening too.

"There's a photo of her in there, cute little babe isn't she?," Said Satoshi gesturing towards the compartment in front of Heiki. The other accomplish sighed smiling slightly as he examined the photo of the unknown baby. Kaoru glanced at the front seats tentatively as if wondering if she should say anything. Kenshin watched her as she wavered in anticipation before she finally spoke.

"Um...congratulations?" Said Kaoru attempting a bright voice. The result was almost amusing if Satoshi had not once again nearly crashed the car. Kenshin was starting to wonder if the man had even passed his driving test but still the look of surprise on his face was interesting. When he'd finally regained his composure he nodded at Heiki.

"You can have a look if you want?" Offered Satoshi. Kaoru nodded accepting the photo Heiki passed her. Kenshin leaned over to look. Displayed in the photo was a young woman with Satoshi's brown eyes and pointed nose. Her face was alight with joy as she held a small baby tucked in a yellow blanket. Kaoru made a cooing noise.

"Aww, she's so cute! What's her name?" Asked Kaoru smiling happily.

"Poppy," Said Satoshi with a definite hint of pride in his voice, "Only four pounds three ounces. She was two months premature so she's a tiny little thing." Kenshin nodded in agreement. He wasn't by any standards an expert on babies but that one did look a little small although still very adorable.

"Poppy," Said Kaoru repeating the name letting the word roll of her tongue, "That's a pretty name. I hope you're wife is very happy."

Satoshi gave an amused chuckle at Kaoru, "She's not my daughter, and she's my niece. That there is my little sister Umeki." Kaoru nodded handing the photo back. The tension in the air had lessened greatly and Kaoru was now entering into small talk with the drivers. Mostly it was about baby Poppy but Kenshin listened speaking every so often congratulating Satoshi warmly. He had apologised for his antics with Kaoru already and had thanked the man. Had it not been for his speedy driving and Kenshin dared not to think of the consequences. If nothing Satoshi was reliable.

"I tell you if she's anything like her Okaa-san, then I pity Yuki," Joked Heiki.

"Yeah," Agreed Satoshi, "Umeki was a nightmare as a child. I remember she once chased me through the house with a fork because I flushed her favourite teddy down the toilet." Kaoru laughed and Kenshin smiled picturing the scene in his head. It sounded like something Kaoru would do.

"I used to chase my little brother Yahiko because he'd steal my shinai or my stuffed toys or my ribbons," Admitted Kaoru before yawning sleepily. Kenshin noticed this and eyed Kaoru intently. Doctor Gensai had ordered strict rest, and Kenshin intended Kaoru to get the proper amount of rest she needed. Recently he'd noticed she'd begun to develop bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Already her head was resting limply against the window.

"Ribbons? That's odd...speaking of which that's a nice ribbon you're wearing. Umeki's been looking for a few recently. What shop did you get it in?" Asked Satoshi curiously. Kaoru shook her head gazing out the window dreamily.

"I didn't get it, I was given it a long time ago," Said Kaoru simply, "By a woman. I didn't know her really but when eleven I was out in the Kyoto gardens. It was springtime and everyone was wandering around happily but I was feeling really sad. She sat next to me and we talked a little...then she gave me the ribbon before she left. I never knew her really but ever since then Indigo has been my favourite colour..." Kenshin stared thoughtfully. He'd never really asked that question but it was clear the ribbon was of sentimental value to Kaoru. He glanced at it...it was bright yet oddly refined in a way. It suited Kaoru. He forgot all about the ribbon though when Kaoru yawned tiredly again.

"If you want there's a blanket and a pillow in the boot," Suggested Satoshi, "I had my nephew in here a few hours ago. Gomen, if there's any crumbs but I gave him a biscuit before I dropped him off at the hospital." Kenshin pulled back the armrest and fumbled around in the boot before producing an inky blue blanket decorated with space aliens and a dinosaur pillow. He passed them to Kaoru who propped her head on the pillow and shifted her legs gingerly so she was laying down. It didn't take long. A few minutes and she was sound asleep.

The rest of the journey passed silently. After three hours Kaoru awoke stretching slightly before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. They were only half an hour away and feeling slightly hungry Kaoru looked into the paper bag, which Okami had given them. Inside were four enormous rolls stuffed with salad and ham, two large chocolate muffins, a bag of marshmallows and two vanilla lollypops. Kenshin felt his jaw drop. That settled matters, he made a mental note never to live with Okami. The woman was out to stuff him and roast him.

"Oro," He mumbled weakly.

"Do you want anything?" Asked Kaoru offering the drivers some food. They shook their heads and Heiki raised his own paper bag.

"She already got us. Two turkey rolls, three slices of blueberry pie and a bag of jelly babies each," Said Heiki laughing. Kenshin winced feeling sorry for the two men. They would likely have to drive straight back where Okami would be awaiting them to see if they'd eaten anything. Still he accepted the chicken roll hungrily. He was starving only having a measly peach for breakfast.

Eventually after half an hour Kenshin and Kaoru had amazingly consumed all the food. Kenshin couldn't quite work out how it had happened but he was worried. Suppose he got too used to so much food? If he became fat then it would make assassinations very hard but at least he could plea obesity and train as a sumo. He shook his head. He didn't quite think he'd suit being fat...he rather liked himself the way he was...well maybe a few inches taller wouldn't hurt...

"Here we are," Announced Satoshi as they sped up a long track bypassing many trees as they went. Tree's making it harder to locate enclosed the house. Finally once they turned a corner the house came into view and Kaoru gasped.

Kenshin smiled. It was true the house had belonged to a rich patron of the Ishin who had donated it to Kenshin. It's forest green colouring allowed it to almost blend in with the forest behind it. It was styled in an old fashioned traditional way with a small veranda and all on one level. It was huge though and if Kaoru was impressed then she would be in awe at the garden and swimming pool, which she hadn't even seen yet. Stepping out Kaoru was still opened mouthed with her eyes dilating. Waving goodbye to Satoshi and Heiki, Kaoru took nervous steps forward as though afraid the image would vanish.

"Do you want a tour Kaoru-dono?" Asked Kenshin. Kaoru nodded allowing him to lead her through the oak door into the living room. The carpet was dark green and fluffy while the walls were painted a pale lime shade. Luxurious green couches were laid out and the gold majestic fireplace was eye catching enough without the oil painting hanging on the wall above it. A huge wide screen television complete with DVD player lined the walls along with a small cupboard and a bookcase. The room was quite big but yet it had a warm cosy feeling to it. Kenshin moved forward as Kaoru stood staring around with her crutches. He opened the small cupboard to reveal a stack of DVDs, he'd taken a few days to get the house ready putting food in the fridge and getting all of Kaoru's favourite films and books. He intended her not to be so bored this time.

"I-It's...wow...Kami-sama," Breathed Kaoru staring at the array of DVD's and books. Kenshin felt a happy bubble rise within him as he grinned opening the door at the end for the room leading into a small corridor that was painted red. Kaoru followed slowly and Kenshin pushed open a door leading to a bedroom. He allowed Kaoru to step inside before following her. The bedroom was of course her own. A huge king-sized bed took up most of the room draped with silky blue sheets while the walls were painted a light lilac. The large window looked out on to the garden while in the corner was a wardrobe already stocked with fresh clothes.

"I-Is this?"

"You're bedroom Kaoru-dono," Answered Kenshin beaming.

"B-But...I mean...it's huge!" Squeaked Kaoru staring at the bed before glancing up at Kenshin gratefully with a smile on her face. The now happy Assassin pushed open a door leading into an en suite bathroom. Kaoru walked inside...everything was made of white marble. A huge circular bath was sunken into the floor while a shower stood in the corner. A mirror was on the wall and a silver towel rack stood with soft blue towels. Everything gleamed and Kenshin could see Kaoru's reflection in the tiles.

"K-Kenshin...how?" Stammered Kaoru.

"This used to be the holiday retreat of Rojiku Mikaru. A wealthy man who donated it to us," Explained Kenshin. Kaoru let out a small gasp of surprise and Kenshin opened another door on the opposite side of the bathroom that lead into another bedroom which was obviously his own. His own room was set out much the same as Kaoru's only instead of lilac and royal blue his was yellow and cream. Kaoru nodded and Kenshin lead her back out into the corridor ignoring the door near hers, which only lead into his bedroom, but bypassing it for the door on the opposite wall. As he pushed it open light flooded through illuminating the hall.

Inside was the kitchen. Blue tiles covered the floor white soft white cabinets lined the walls complete with black oven, microwave, fridge, freezer and washing machine. Large glass doors lead off on to and outside patio while in the corner there was a white table with a vase of yellow roses and bowl of fruit laid upon it. It was for eating in doors on rainy days. Smiling Kenshin opened the patio doors which lead out on to a sandy coloured patron with tables and chairs looking out over the garden. A large (and thankfully algae free) swimming pool took up most of the space and it even possessed it's own diving board. Surrounding the swimming pool lining the fence was flower patches with little buds of colours beginning to bloom. Kenshin watched Kaoru's reaction with joy. Her eyes shone as she stared out at it all.

"Doctor Gensai said you'd need to exercise your leg once the bandages come off," Said Kenshin as Kaoru's eyes fell towards the swimming pool. She nodded speechless but Kenshin felt excited. She had yet to see the best part of the whole thing. He moved back through the kitchen into the hall again.

"Close your eyes," He commanded.

"Huh? Why?" Asked Kaoru in surprise but she obeyed allowing Kenshin to guide her. Pushing open the final door at the end of the corridor he stepped inside hearing his footsteps clink off the wooden floor.

"Open," He said. Kaoru did so and her face lit up.

"It's...It's a Dojo!"

True enough Kenshin stood in the middle of a wide wooden floor. The room was about the size of the gymnasium at the Sakura Institute. A rack containing various ranges of bokkens and Shinai's hung against the wall while mats lined the perimeter waiting to be used. Small high up windows allowed small beams of sunlight to penetrate the room. This was the icing on the cake and the main reason why Kenshin had chosen this house. It had an area where both he and Kaoru could practice swordsmanship. He watched Kaoru. Her blue eyes were sparkling in delight sending his insides squirming as she walked forward her crutches clinking off the floor. She approached the rack of bokkens taking each of them in, in amazement before she turned to face Kenshin smiling.

"This is amazing...Kenshin...thank you," She smiled. Kenshin nodded, there would have been a time once when she would have hugged him but he knew that was asking for too much. He wanted to make it up to Kaoru as best as possible without trying to make it look like he was buying her forgiveness. He knew Kaoru wouldn't see it like that anyway and Kenshin certainly didn't mean it like that but still...he felt very happy and for a brief second almost content as he watched Kaoru gaze around the room like an excited child at Christmas.

A while later once Kaoru had thoroughly explored the house they both found themselves in the living room. Kenshin sighed feeling anxiety swell within him. Shutting the door he turned to face Kaoru who was sitting on one of the green sofa's looking up at him nervously. Clearly she knew what was about to take place. It had been ten days...and now Kenshin was ready.

"Kaoru-dono...I think it's time we talked."

* * *

Kaoru nodded as Kenshin spoke directing her eyes to the floor. She'd never been in such a house before. It was amazing sort of like a dream house. It didn't matter if she lived to be a thousand Kaoru knew she'd never be able to afford such a place. Still giant bats were jumping in her stomach as an awkward quietness lingered. She could hear Kenshin move over to sit on the opposing couch. Another mirror image of his house and the hotel suite and both occasions had contrasted each other. Firstly Kaoru had thought she was sitting in front of her friend Himura Kenshin. Then she thought she was sitting in front of her worst enemy Hitokiri Battousai...now she hadn't a clue who she was sitting in front of, much less what she would say.

Keeping her eyes firmly on the green carpet she spoke feeling her insides do a series of acrobatics that would impress even Misao, "Did...Did you read my letter?" Asked Kaoru softly.

"Hai...I did," Said Kenshin in a low voice. _'What am I meant to say...I do want to talk to him but I feel like there's a barrier between us. How do I act? What do I say?' _She could feel her cheeks go red and the room suddenly grew very hot and sticky. Finally she felt a irked he couldn't say anything helpful and annoyed at herself for not having the courage to come out and say it. Deciding to bite the bullet Kaoru spoke in a nervous voice.

"You asked me once...ages ago what I'd say to Hitokiri Battousai if I ever got the chance. I still stand by what I said then and so I will ask you now. Katsura-san told me of the Ishin Shishi and why they started but I want to know...Kenshin why?" She dared to look up to find Kenshin was doing much the same as her and looking at his shoes, his expression masked by strands of red hair. Eventually he looked up and met Kaoru's gaze with amber eyes. Kaoru didn't flinch as she used to but instead gazed back. It was only now she could fully appreciate their five-year age gap.

"I joined the Ishin Shishi when I was very young Kaoru-dono. I wanted to help and end the pain and suffering of those around oppressed by Shishio's rule...but I was hotheaded and foolish. When I told my Shishou of my plan he ordered me not to go...I disobeyed and runaway when I was fifteen. I have not seen him since," Confessed Kenshin with unfamiliar notes of bitterness in his voice. Making sense of the answer was simple but it did not quench the war inside Kaoru and if anything it added wood to the fire. _"I have never seen a Hitokiri with such a pure heart..." _Katsura's words floated back to her as Kenshin continued.

"I began as their shadow assassin and I eased by conscience by telling myself that every life I took would be another life spared and some else's suffering ended. I was a fool," Said Kenshin. Kaoru nodded digesting the information. It was hard to imagine a fifteen-year-old murderer. When Kaoru was fifteen she would never have runaway from home let alone to do something like that...it made her seem so immature. _'It almost sounds excusable...' _But then it wasn't...guilt surged again. Inside her one half was trying to defend Kenshin and the other accuse him.

"What about you're father? Didn't he go looking for you?" Demanded Kaoru thinking of her own father. If she'd done something like that he would have hunted her to the ends of the earth to find her and drag her home. Kenshin shrugged looking slightly guilty.

"He may have. I do not know."

"Right," Murmured Kaoru. She'd somehow hoped learning the answers would make things easier...all it had done was make things worse. Worse because Kaoru could understand Kenshin but she knew he was wrong. It was almost bizarrely like Robin Hood but Kill the Rich, save the Poor instead. Still something nagged at her.

"Why go to school though?"

This time colour flushed to Kenshin's cheeks and he looked almost embarrassed.

"After I left home my education ended," Admitted Kenshin, "Katsura-sama thought it would be a good idea for me to go to school so I could complete my education as well as keep an eye on how Shishio was teaching his version of History and Politics encase he was brainwashing the next generation."

Kaoru felt this explanation was slightly anti-climatic. She'd been thinking it was some sort of undercover spy operation but at least he wasn't out to hurt anyone at her school. Kaoru sighed looking back down at her feet. Two more things buzzed around inside her head...well technically three but she decided the third question she would rather swallow bleech than ask at that moment in time.

"Why...why did you make friends with me? I mean at school nobody knows I exist and I'm nothing special so why then did you make friends with me?" Asked Kaoru feeling her cheeks go pink. It was suddenly very hot and uncomfortable in that living room and when Kaoru peeped up she was met with a pair of purple eyes and slight smile.

"You and you're family were the first people to accept me for who I am. You didn't want to use me as a tool or as clay to be moulded...you accepted and made friends with me for me and that is something I'll always be truly grateful for Kaoru-dono," Said Kenshin truthfully. Kaoru found herself smiling slightly before she sighed. The of her questions awaited and it was probably the most gruesome but it had been dwelling on her mind ever since she'd heard about the Hitokiri's.

"Why do you use swords? I mean...out of all the technology available you go for swords?" Said Kaoru incredibly. Then the image of a gun popped into her head. Of course killing was killing in whatever mannerism you did it and Kaoru had felt just as terrified when she was shot at, "Not of course that doing it any other way would make it better..." Added Kaoru firmly. Kenshin looked mildly surprised by this question but answered in his usual manner.

"I suppose a number of reasons," He said calmly, "The Revolution over a hundred years ago was fought with swords and it was known as a war which liberated the people of Japan. The second would be that swords symbolise Pride and Justice proving that even with all they're technology Shishio's men cannot escape those two things...one of the main reasons I was chosen as an assassin was because they viewed my own skills as exceptional." Kaoru nodded feeling her stomach squirm uncomfortably as old memories resurfaced. Dead corpses...old haunting dreams. Swallowing them she looked up trying to compose herself more.

"Right...well...I guess it's your go now," Said Kaoru anxiously. To be honest she couldn't think of much he'd want to ask her. She wasn't much of a mystery or the secretive type. _'Makes me sound so boring and simple...' _Brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes she awaited patiently until Kenshin spoke.

"Kaoru-dono...are you afraid of me?"

Kaoru jerked upright with a start. She looked at him in shock for a moment dwelling on her answer. _'What do I say? The truth...at times I've been terrified of him...' _She looked at him before sighing and answering. Kenshin was looking at her intently again...the same look that made her feel like she was being x-rayed.

"Hai," Confessed Kaoru reluctantly, "When I saw you...and I thought I was going to die...that was most frightening thing I've ever endured since Gohei. I truly believed I was going to die...and then when you came and took me I was afraid. Scared because I had no control over the situation and because I was so confused. On one hand I missed my old friend and I had to watch him become cold...it hurt so much so in my head I split you into two different people to help ease the pain."

"Gomen, Kaoru-dono...I would never have hurt you," Apologised Kenshin. Kaoru nodded feeling a lump rise painfully in her throat burning. Why did she feeling like crying? The truth had not made things clearer and she was fed up of feeling so at conflict. How could she ever become friends with Kenshin again if all she felt was guilt? Would images of the past always haunt her?

"A-And...it was so much easier," Said Kaoru thickly wiping her eyes. She would not cry...not here and not now yet the words seemed to tumble out of her mouth, "You confuse me so much...one moment you act all cold and indifferent and the next you act like you used to. Stop confusing me Kenshin! It just hurts...I want you to act like you...even if it's not the you I like at least then I'll know where I stand!" It was too late. Warm tears were already spilling down her cheeks and it was too late to stop the tsunami of words. She felt like she was going to self implode if she didn't say them.

"I-I'm so confused...I wish we could be friends because you saved my families lives not to mention my own...but whenever I get close to you I feel so guilty. I think there should be something I can do to stop you for the sake of those peoples lives...but I can't because I'm weak. I just don't know what I should be doing anymore..." Kaoru's voice wavered away as her body began to shake. Everything she'd been feeling for over a month was coming out. All the pain, fear and sorrow she'd kept hidden away was revealing itself and Kaoru didn't know if she could handle it. She wished she could run away from her emotions.

Kaoru paused for moment feeling somebody sit down next to her. She looked up at Kenshin through puffy red eyes into his own golden-flecked purple ones. Such a pretty colour...Kaoru had always wished her eyes were more interesting instead of just plain blue. _'He looks so sad though...like he's in pain...' _Kaoru moved her head forward until she was resting it on his shoulder. She hated feeling alone...she missed all her family so much. She didn't want to feel alone anymore. Warm arms encircled her hugging her, Kaoru did not push them away. She needed to know that she was not on her own. Tears continued to come as she sobbed into a dark blue shirt.

"Kaoru-dono...Sessha is unworthy...and so sorry," Said Kenshin gently. Kaoru gave a slight watery chuckle. Those words...so long ago she would have punched him senseless for saying them but now she craved to hear them. A source of comfort. She closed her eyes feeling her heart pound.

"This...isn't going to be easy for us," Mumbled Kaoru.

"Hai...let's just take each day as it comes de-gozaru," Whispered Kenshin. Kaoru nodded...worries and guilt could be left until later. Right now she felt exhausted and slightly empty inside from all the tears she'd shed...and yet she felt strangely warm and comfortable.

_'For now...let's just take each moment as it comes...'_

* * *

**One day back at school...and then a Strike! My lucky week! Anyway Shishio will be in the next chapter but I've came to an important decision about this story. Once I'm finished Of Secrets and Lies there wil be two more stories. One a sort of prequel drabble thing for each character and of course another main story as a sequel to this one. Kaoru's ribbon? Nice isn't it? Hope you enjoyed this chapter...please Read and Review as always.**

**Oh reviewer who reviews telling me their Birthday was on May 11th. Guess what...so is mine! Yay! xx**

**Bluemoon Out!xx**


	24. Lessons in Self

******

* * *

**

Of Secrets and Lies

_Chapter 24_

**Lessons in Self**

* * *

_She was running._

_Her footsteps echoed along the deserted cobbled street. Smoke filled her nostrils and she exhaled painfully feeling her side sear in agony. Her lungs heaved with the effort of keeping up with her breathes but she had to run. Behind her she could hear screams in the distance coupled with battle cries. Gunshots filled the air and dying whimpers of pain entered her ears. She ran down the unknown streets more corners appearing before her like a labyrinth. _

_Turning one corner she gasped feeling fear grip her. Standing before her was Misao smiling and waving...then a bloody sword pierced her skin as a blade emerged through her little cousins chest drenched with blood. The smile did not entirely fade but her green eyes lit up with surprise as she slowly crumpled to the ground. Kaoru could only watch feeling her panic surface as the figure behind her cousin flashed a familiar cheerful smile. No emotion vexed the eyes of Seta Sojiro and a silent scream sounded off Kaoru's lips as she turned and ran._

_More streets appeared in front of her. All of them identical. Above her the sky was black. Not Indigo or navy blue but pure black tinged with the dying red remains of sunset. Red for the blood. Kaoru could feel tears stream down her cheeks and a painful lump rise in her throat. Ahead she could see Megumi and Sanosuke standing...feeling her heart soar she ran towards them her arms outstretched but their pale figures faded and there empty eyes flickered out. Yet again she was running...more streets more turns. Another corner brought the pale shadows of Tsubame and Yahiko. There faces pale as blood spewed from there mouths, falling backwards in a graceful arch they hit the cobbled ground._

_Run, urged Kaoru's mind and she was powerless to disobey. Even though all the muscles in her legs were screaming in protest she continued to run. Another street brought the figure of the twins with identical looks of horror on their faces. A gunshot fired and they fell to the ground. More running. She couldn't stop. Even though the sweat was pouring down her face. Finally she turned a final corner revealing a dead end. With nowhere to run Kaoru turned around to face her opresser._

_The face of Hiruma Gohei flashed before her. The familiar click of a gun being cocked filled the alley. All other sounds died out. Kaoru was alone and once again faced with death. He was leering at her...then he faded into mist leaving Kaoru on her knee's. Another figure appeared. This time his locks were the exact shade of blood and his amber eyes pierced Kaoru's own. A bloody Katana in his hand Kaoru closed her eyes hearing his footsteps grow nearer. She could hear a sword being flipped and raised in the air. Opening her eyes she felt she had to say something...but there was no-one there anymore. He'd vanished just like Gohei to be replaced by her father. Kaoru opened her mouth to cry out for help but could only watch as her father opened his own mouth to speak...he was saying something that Kaoru couldn't hear. Then there was a rush of wind as he faded this time leaving Keiko who was standing there staring at Kaoru with a solemn expression on her face._

_Strange...Keiko's eyes were brown...not black...that didn't make any sense. _

In her new bedroom Kaoru jerked awake with a start.

She was gasping...and for some reason she was drenched in sweat. Her brain thick with the murky fogs of sleep she sat up yawning kicking the silky sheets off her body. Through the darkness of her room the alarm clock flashed marking it four in the morning. The house was silent, a dull pain throbbed in Kaoru's injured leg as she turned around gingerly swinging it over the side of the bed.

Trying to recall her dream was like trying to find a rainbow. The closer she got the more it faded in her minds eye. She could recall a few details...a black sky, lots of running and blood. She was still breathing heavily trying to calm herself. Nightmares had become a familiar guest that she'd been receiving since she got wounded by Gohei. She supposed this was only natural and her minds way of dealing with the stress. Still Kaoru dreaded going to sleep each night, in fact she did her utter most to keep awake but sooner or later it overwhelmed her.

Yawning she placed a hand over her mouth to dull the sound before reaching for the lamp. Flicking the switch she blinked as a pale light temporarily blinded her. Once she'd grown accustomed to it she looked around until she spotted her crutch on the floor. How she hated that thing...thankfully today was the day she could finally get rid of it. Doctor Gensai would be coming around at noon to unbind her leg. She wondered what the wound would look like. Would she have a scar on her leg for the rest of her life? Or maybe a small hole were the bullet entered her body? Pondering this she picked the crutch off the floor before she hopped to her feet using it as a prop.

Pushing open her bedroom door she made her way down the corridor as quietly as possible. Kenshin would be sleeping and although she no longer had to fear waking him up if he found her wandering the house at such an hour he would want to know why. In the past six days things between the two had reached a comfortable level. Kaoru was taking his advice and trying to take each day as it came. So far the both of them remained on friendly terms...not quite how it used to be but it would take time. For now Kaoru just tried to let herself get used to his presence.

Entering the living room she switched on the light. The sight of the such luxury still took her breath away but she liked the living room. It was cosy and she couldn't wait until they could light the fire. The green colours calmed her down and soothed her reminding her of forests and strangely Misao's eyes. Sitting down on a sofa she sagged into it. A few more hours and Kenshin would be up and about. She'd learned he was one of these annoying people who enjoyed getting up as early as possible which was something Kaoru could never fathom. She was not a morning person and you'd be lucky if you could get her out of bed before eleven o'clock on weekends. On the rare occasion that she did get up early Kaoru found she didn't mind. The day seemed to last longer (although this all depended on the amount of sleep she'd had the night before).

She sighed leaning over the arm rest to pick up a magazine out of the paper rack. She'd read this one before but she decided to do the crossword puzzle anyway to waken up her sleepy brain. Picking up a pen she set herself to work but got as far as one down before she let out another sleepy yawn. She could feel her head sinking into the green cushions...she musn't go to sleep. The memory of her nightmare still lingered...but her head felt so heavy and her eyelids were droppy shut. A warm sensation was spreading through her body that was hard to resist. Blinking, Kaoru struggled against her bodies urges. A few more hours and it would be daylight...then Kaoru could rest comfortably. For some reason she never got nightmares during the day.

"Just...a little longer," She slurred tiredly feeling her mind drift. It was too late...the Kendo master was fighting a loosing battle. A few moments later her eyes slipped shut and she drifted off into a peacefully dreamless sleep.

_Four hours later..._

Kaoru wrinkled her nose.

Something was cooking...not burning but actually cooking properly. Inhaling she could smell something scented like toast. Blinking open an eye lid she stretched her arms yawning slightly. She sagged feeling slightly disappointed that her plan of staying awake had not worked. Shafts of sunlight peeped through the curtains. How long had she been sleeping? Rubbing her eyes she sat up picking up the fallen magazine which had a blue pen line right down the page from where her hand had gone limp.

"Oh, so you're up Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru turned recognising the polite voice. She nodded eyeing the plates in Kenshin's hands hungrily. One displayed a neat stack of buttered toast while the other was serving scrambled eggs. _'It can't be that late...he's still in his yukata,' _Thought Kaoru noticing Kenshin's deep green pyjama's. He set the plate of toast down on the table along with the scrambled eggs before sitting next to Kaoru. _'I must look horrible...like a bushy haired panda...or worse a bushy-haired semi-dead panda with a pink nightshirt...' _

"Hai...what time is it?" Inquired Kaoru watching as Kenshin picked up a slice of toast and began to eat daintly.

"It's eight o'clock," Said Kenshin swallowing the toast before looking at Kaoru with some concern. Already Kaoru's insides were jumping. He knew something was wrong...dammit! Could he read minds or something? _'Act innocent! Innocent until proven guilty!' _Chimed her mind.

"Kaoru-dono, if you don't mind me asking why were you asleep through here? It's just you seen really tired and Doctor Gensai said you were to get plenty of rest, that he did," Reminded Kenshin firmly. Kaoru glowered clenching her jaw to stop herself from yawning. The last thing she wanted to do was tell him all about her strange horrific nightmares that he was somehow in. Things were polite but Kaoru wasn't sure she was ready to confine in him again so soon. She smiled falsely feeling herself perspire as she hastily stuffed some egg in her mouth to stop herself from yawning.

"You worry too much. I came in here last night to get my magazine...and then I got ready this really interesting story and I must have dozed off. Honestly Kenshin I feel just fine," Lied Kaoru speaking in a voice that was little too bright. _'He knows I'm lying...' _If Kenshin did know Kaoru was lying then he certainly didn't show it. Instead he nodded in acceptence before eating some more toast.

"I'd better go get a shower before Doctor Gensai arrives," Said Kaoru standing to her feet grabbing a slice of toast. She promptly turned and left the room hurriedly before she yawned again. Once inside the bathroom she locked both of the doors and sat on the toilet (the lid was obviously down)before letting out a long sigh. Examining herself in the mirror she could see the extent of sleepless nights written on her face. Dark circle loomed under her bloodshot eyes while her hair looked like a porcupine had been plugged into the mains. Heck a child could see how tired Kaoru was let alone Kenshin...or worse Doctor Gensai. The last thing she needed was to be prescribed sleeping pills. _'Hell will freeze over before I take them again!'_Kaoru shivered before pushing the button inside the shower watching as water began to squirt.

_'Note to self, get foundation as soon as possible.'_

* * *

Four hours later and Kenshin was opening the front door of their new 'home.' Behind him Kaoru was balancing on her crutch wearing a pair of black leggings and a long purple top. Kenshin sighed mentally. He knew something was wrong with Kaoru. He didn't need to sense her ki as the evidence was clearly shown on her face. When he'd awoken this morning he had been surprised to find her sleeping on the sofa with her head lolling and a magazine loose in her hands. He'd had his suspicions but Kaoru's lie at the breakfast table had confirmed them.

He chose not to press the issue. Kaoru was only beginning to trust him again and he knew the fine line he was walking already. If something was wrong with her hopefully Doctor Gensai would know. _'Perhaps she's anaemic or has an underactive thyroid?' _Keeping those thoughts in mind he mind a note to ask Gensai later about blood tests just to make sure. Then he smacked himself...he couldn't go around doing that without first talking it over with Kaoru. She'd probably kill him if she found out he was making her take blood tests. Opening the door he blinked at the sight before him.

With his thoughts so distracted he'd barely noticed that it wasn't just Doctor Gensai. The elderly doctor stood holding a medic case in one hand while smiling up at Kenshin with a gentle arm on one of the small figures in front of him. Letting out a faint Oro of surprise he took in the figures. Two small girls looking barely older than nine were standing in front of him. One of them had shoulder length dark hair and was wearing a green summer dress clutching a small bag accompanied by another younger looking girl with her hair in bunches dressed similarly in red. He stared for a moment as the two bright faces looked up at him through wide curious brown eyes.

"Hello Himura-san. I hope you don't mind, these are my Granddaughters Ayame and Suzume. I couldn't find anyone to watch them so I thought I'd bring them along," Explained Doctor Gensai. Kenshin nodded numbly watching as the old man gestured to his Grandchildren, "Girls this is a friend of mine. You promise to behave don't you?" Kenshin felt a little anxious. Surely the two girls would recognise him? What if they went to school and blabbed telling everyone they'd saw him.

"He's got red hair!" Pointed out Ayame enthusiatically prodding a finger at his hair. Her little sister nodded and smiled cheerfully.

"Red hair! Like my dress!"

"Ororo?" Mumbled Kenshin stepping aside to allow them entry. He knew Doctor Gensai was trustworthy and he had saved Kaoru from a lot of pain...but still two children? His experience with children was limited...he'd always sort of liked them. Watching them play and laugh but what was he supposed to do? He felt a bit clueless as Doctor Gensai looked up and grinned at Kaoru who smiled shyly back.

"Girls this is Kaoru-san. She's our patient for today," Smiled the Doctor as the two girls eyes lit up. They grabbed the sleeves of Kaoru top looking delighted at the opportunity to play Doctors and Nurses. Kaoru seemed slightly surprise but smiled gently. Then he remembered that Kaoru obviously knew how to handle children having had a little brother and with teaching Kendo. He watching feeling quite amused at the little girls dragged her off into the living room. Perhaps the old doctor had an ulterior motive...they would certainly be a good distraction for Kaoru. He followed them.

"Well Kaoru-san, I guess you'll be eager to get your leg out of that cast now?" Teased Doctor Gensai making Kaoru lay flat on the sofa. She nodded while Doctor Gensai opened up his medic bag taking out a few instruments. His Granddaughters watched him with fascination before dancing around the sofa nearly knocking over the paper rack.

"I can't wait. I hate using that crutch and I'd like to be able to practice kendo again now I've got a Dojo to use," Said Kaoru truthfully beaming. The old doctor nodded before glancing at his Granddaughters thoughtfully.

"Himura-san. Would you mind looking after my Granddaughters while I remove Kaoru-san's bandage?" Asked the Doctor. Kenshin stared dumbly. So this was his alterior motive? Could he really look after two children? Before he could make up his mind he found himself being dragged away by the two girls who each had a tight hold of his sleeves.

"Come on Ken-nii! Let's go play!" Insisted Ayame staring up at him pleadingly. _'Ken-nii? Nobody has ever called me that before...' _Thought Kenshin giving a slight smile allowing himself to be dragged from the room much to Kaoru's amusement. He wondered vaguely how he was going to entertain the two as he lead them through the kitchen into the garden. He found though the answer presented itself as Suzume and Ayame turned around cracking identical bright grins. Kenshin swallowed nervously as they held up their bags.

"Let's go swimming! Please...can we go swimming in your pool Ken-nii?" Begged Suzume. Kenshin had just got his head around being called Ken-nii by two little girls he'd just met. He had to admit though they were sort of cute when they pouted at him, could he say no to those big brown eyes? Hitokiri Battousai the legendary notorious shadow assassin finally admitted defeat and nodded. The girls squealed in delight before running back into the house.

"We need to change!" Stated Ayame cheerfully.

"Well, I suppose I'd better show you the bathroom shouldn't I?" Asked Kenshin rhetorically as they grabbed on to him encircling their small hands into his own. He smiled brightly for them leading them through the hall until they came to the bathroom door. He opened it up and they rushed inside. Kenshin went to step inside but was met with furious cries of protest and a small fist punched him in the shoulder. He winced wondering what he'd done wrong as he met the little girls angry glares.

"Don't come in! That's rude!" Lectured Ayame sharply.

"Gomen nasai Ayame-chan," Apologised Kenshin laughing slightly as he stepped out of the bathroom and leaned against the wall waiting for them. _'I wonder how Kaoru-dono is getting on with the bandages,' _Mused Kenshin. His thoughts then trailed towards Doctor Gensai. He was definitely more trusting than most people, most people who scream at the thought of a mass murderer babysitting their children. He cringed slightly. What irked him most about his news reports was they way them made him sound like he killed anyone in sight. Firstly he'd never hurt a little child no matter what the mission. Children were precious and the next generation. Secondly he did not kill everyone in sight! If he went around doing that then he would have been caught long ago.

"Ken-nii! Ayame can't get her swimming costume on!" Yelled Suzume frantically. Kenshin sighed rolling his eyes ever so slightly as he pushed open the door. Inside his normally pristine bathroom (with the exception of when Kaoru had just came out of the bath) Clothes were spewed all over the floor. Ayame stood fully clothed in a pink and white stripped swimming costume while her older sister was struggling with the strap of her own lilac swimwear. Kenshin kneeled trying to gently pry the strap into tying.

"Suzume-chan, you should wait a moment de-gozaru," Ordered Kenshin kindly as he eyed the younger girl tapping her toes impatiently behind Kenshin's back. After a few seconds the costume tied and Kenshin stood up to admire his handiwork before leading the two into the garden again. It was a good job it was a bright pleasantly warm day. _'Can they swim yet or do they need armbands?' _Thought Kenshin staring at the little girls who were dipping there toes into the water.

"Can you swim?" Asked Kenshin directing his question towards Ayame who nodded proudly as her sister stood up.

"Hai! I'm eight years old!" Boasted Ayame. Kenshin nodded feeling himself calm. At least he didn't have to worry about them drowning. He stood alert watching as Suzume stared into the water curiously. _'She seems a little young to know how to swim...' _Thought Kenshin suspiciously. Then his eyes widened and he opened his mouth letting out a strangled cry as Suzume tottered over the edge of the pool before falling into the water wailing as she went. Without thinking it through twice Kenshin gave in to his natural instinct as he plunged head first into the water after her.

His clothes were weighing him down and he shivered at the cool temperature of the water. Opening his eyes the chlorine stung him slightly and he was reminded vividly of the incident at the Hotel suite with Kaoru. At that swimming pool he could remember his heart beating with panick like it was now. Though of course he knew Kaoru could swim...Suzume on the other hand was another matter. He watched as her little body began to shake wildly as she punched out trying to grasp for the surface and for air. He felt slightly sick watching as her eyes were widened in complete terror...that expression on a childs face was unnatural and just wrong. He swam forward grabbing her body which felt as light as feather under the water. Then kicking his feet hard off the bottom of the pool he shot towards the surface.

Inhaling the air he felt his lungs pound into actions as he spluttered. Hugging his soaking shirt Suzume was coughing violently and sobbing. Raising his head he could see Ayame watching from the side of the pool with tears in her eyes. Kenshin swam towards the side of the pool and lowered Suzame gently on the ground before heaving himself out. His hair was dripping and he could feel the water squelching between his toes. He sat next to Suzume who was crying her heart out.

"I-I-I," She cried pathetically, "I just wanted...to swim...Ken-nii," Kenshin stood helplessly as she hugged him around the waist.

"Ororo," He murmured before smiling. Well he was already completely soaking wet, he might as well do something productive with the day. _'Perhaps I could teach her how to swim?' _His own experience was limited but he could sympathise with Suzume. When he expressed an interest in swimming at the age of nine his Shishou had grinned and then tossed him in the nearby lake. Somehow instinct had won out and Kenshin had learned how to swim at the cost of being utterly terrified. He frowned at the memory. _'Some adoptive father I had. I bet he's still up on that hill drinking sake!' _It was probably true but Kenshin knew under all the arrogance his Shishou had cared to him on some degree.

"Don't cry Suzume-chan...how about Sessha and Ayame-chan teach you how to swim?" Suggested Kenshin. Ayame instantly perked up and grinned before tugging her little sisters arm.

"Yeah!" She shouted enthusiastically, "I learned when I was five!" Kenshin nodded kicking off his shoes and socks and stripping off his shirt which would only add as extra weight leaving him in his thankfully light clothed three quater lengths. He lowered himself into the water enjoying the feeling of the liquid relax his stiff muscles. Ayame jumped in splashing him in the face before she grabbed on to the side. Suzume stared at them doubtfully but Kenshin held out his arms.

"You can trust this one Suzume-chan, he will not let you drown," Promised Kenshin. Reassured slightly Suzume let Kenshin lift her into the water. Carrying her over to the shallower end of the swimming pool where the water barely reached his knee's but was enough to come up to Suzume's chest so she could stand up properly. He pondered his next movements...how exactly did you teach a person how to swim? Well he wasn't going for his Shishou's idea of safe learning. Number one he had no desire to scare the little girls and number two he remained quite confident that if Kaoru found out she would have his head on a silver platter.

"Right...how about you hold on to the side of the pool?" Suggested Kenshin gesturing as Ayame demonstrated by laying on her front floating while holding on to the edge of the pool. Suzume nodded and Kenshin supported her stomach while she held on. He let go gently and she struggled to remain floating momentarily panicking.

"You have to kick! Like this!" Said Ayame kicking her legs vigorously showering Kenshin in water. He supported Suzume while she tried out this new move her legs crashing around creating wild patterns in the water. Her face lit up when she realised she was doing it correctly. Kenshin found himself grinning feeling quite satisfied_. 'Maybe this is how Kaoru-dono feels when she teaches kendo...'_

"Look! I'm doing it!" She cried joyfully.

"Very well done Suzume-chan," Complimented Kenshin feeling an odd sense of contentedness.

* * *

"Well...how does it feel?"

"A little stiff and sore," Admitted Kaoru honestly as she tried flexing her ankle. It felt strangely weightless without the weight of the thick bandage. Around the wound there was an ugly looking angry red scar marring her pale skin marking the point where the bullet had entered her flesh rickiting off her shin bone. It felt stiff to move like a door that needed oiling badly. Her eyes kept drawing to the scar though, would she have it forever?

"Movement should improve with time, so long as you keep excersing and resting it at the appropriate moments. I'd recommend swimming as it won't put any extra stress on it," Advised Doctor Gensai. Kaoru nodded clenching a yawn for the fourth time. She sat up wondering vaguely what Kenshin was doing with those two little girls, she could hear excited yelps in the distance and splashes that only piqued her interest, "I'm afraid there will always be slight scarring around the wound though. In time it will heal until it looks like a small scratch," Added Doctor Gensai packing up his equipment. Kaoru nodded wondering if she'd be able to walk with both legs now.

"Arigatou Doctor Gensai," She thanked.

Standing up she inhaled as a temporary flash of pain jerked up the ankle. She wobbled slightly but was able to walk a few paces. She beamed feeling quite proud that she could now walk. It meant that she didn't have to rely on that stupid crutch anymore. _'Hah! Take that...you're going to make good firewood tonight!' _Smirked Kaoru victoriously. Moving towards the door she walked slowly and gingerly towards her bedroom. If swimming would strengthen it she wanted to see how much it would improve it. Not to mention she had a strange feeling that the swimming pool would not be unoccupied which was why she pulled an overly large large blue shirt over her blue costume that Kenshin had recently purchased for her. The shirt came down to her knees preventing any embarassment. Taking her indigo ribbon out of her hair she laid it carefully on the pillow of her bed. It was probably her most sacred posession next to her necklace, bokken and her mothers photographs.

Pacing gently through the kitchen feeling her feet shiver at the coolness of the tiles she pulled back the patio door and felt her jaw drop to the ground. She had perhaps expected to see the little girls playing in the swimming pool. What she had not expected to see was Kenshin standing waist deep in water supporting Suzume who was thrashing wildly. Her heart lurched as she took in his appearence. His blood coloured hair was dripping wet and the water was dripping down his exposed body. Heat flushed her cheeks...he was topless. Strange she'd always pictured he'd be really scrawny but seeing him now..._'Not an ounce of fat on him but I always knew that...what I didn't expect was the muscles...' _Not disgusting six pack body building muscles that stuck out like bricks but...Kaoru shook her head battering the thoughts away with an invisible bokken.

"Kaoru-san!" Cried Ayame happily eyeing the older girl. Kaoru smiled walking down the steps and onto the grassy area near the pool. Kenshin looked up to see her and smiled as his eyes flickered to her ankle examining the scar with some amount of concern. Kaoru squirmed before walking shyly up to the edge of the pool to dip her toes in the cool water spalshing playfully.

"Kaoru-san! Ken-nii says he can teach me how to swim!" Explained Suzume as Kenshin allowed her to stand up in the water her head bobbing above the surface. Kaoru felt her mouth open feeling speechless. _'Ken-nii? Kami-sama it's worse than Ken-san! Still he must have a way with children...how odd.' _

"That's...really good Suzume-chan," Said Kaoru putting on a cheerful face for the estatic little girl while she eyed Kenshin out of the corner of her eyes. Her depths of confusion had just plunged making her feel like she'd lost her stepping on the edge of a cliff. Another 'near Kenshin experience' as she liked to christen them.

"Are you coming in Kaoru-san?" Asked Ayame swimming over towards her. Kaoru nodded and lowered herself into the water feeling her body shiver. The liquid was really cold and she started shaking slightly with her teeth chattering. Maybe she should have lowered herself in gradually.

"This waters freezing!" She complained lightly walking tentaviely further in as her body adjusted to the temperature. Ayame swam up to her looking slightly cute doing the doggy paddle while Kaoru stood up shoulder deep in water. Even under the depths her injured leg felt a bit heavy and sore. Taking in a deep breath Kaoru laid back, on her back so her black hair fanned out around her under water while she stared at the blue sky feeling the sun heat her skin. Voices were muffled and sounded as if they were coming from a long distance away. She felt her body relax as she closed her eyes. It was soothing feeling her body float on the surface. Here she could shut out everything else and enter her own world.

SPLASH!

Something cold and wet landed in Kaoru's face. She jerked upright so suddenly that she found herself under the water. Resurfacing she coughed glaring around for the perpetrator who had so abruptly ended her wonderful peace. Ayame swam nearby with an innocent expression painted upon her face. Smirking Kaoru aimed a small splash at the younger girl who cried out in surprise and frowned before aiming one back. Behind them Kaoru could hear chuckles of amusement. Clearly Suzume and Kenshin viewed the whole thing as a form of entertainment.

Ayame began to swim away from Kaoru and Kaoru pursued playfully after the eight year old kicking her legs back into life. When she caught Ayame she held her up in the air and tickled her. The little girl giggled before swimming over to Kenshin for protection. Kaoru smiled slightly not entirely willing to enter the game of Happy Families but at the same time wanting to tease the younger girls a little more.

"Ken-nii will protect us!" Shouted Ayame triumphantly from the shallower water. Suzume nodded sitting down so her head was just above the surface revealing her wet pigtails. Her expression was of similar joy as if they'd finally outwitted Kaoru. The Kendo master felt slightly annoyed that they were giving him so much attention and slightly irked that they were going to deploy him against her. _'Well let them try!' _Thought Kaoru fiercely.

"Ken-ii go get her!" Ordered Suzume. Kenshin stood sheepishly clearly not willing to upset either parties.

"Ororo, you should be a bit nicer about Kaoru-dono," He said pleadingly earning himself two very stern glares. Kaoru swam up to the end of the swimming pool and crouched bending her knee's so her feet were resting on the wall and her eyes were perfectly centred on the opposite wall.

"Well Kenshin I guess you're just going to have to accept their challenge," Said Kaoru in a voice of mock cheerfulness. Kenshin swam up next to her and got into a similar stance. There was no way Kaoru was going to let herself be defeated by him and his stupid red hair. She felt her heart beat a little though having him so close but she promptly battered it away with her invisible bokken watching as Ayame was about to shout for them to start.

"On your marks! Get set...GO!" Yelled the little girl. Kaoru dived under the water kicking her legs as much as possible. Her stomach glided along the bottom floor of the pool and she opened her eyes watching the wall ahead grow closer. Inside her lungs were beginning to heave for some oxygen and her arms were starting to ache but she continued until her fingers brushed the wall. Above her she watches as Kenshin swam his way into second place. Then he looked down under the water and opened his mouth in surprise allowing a few bubbles to float away. Kaoru flashed a victorius grin before resurfacing.

"I-I won!" She boasted panting for breath.

"Ken-nii no baka," Growled Ayame. Kenshin lowered his head shamefully as he faced the wrath of the two young girls who had placed their hopes in him. Kaoru giggled splashing Kenshin playfully before reaching for the bars to climb out. Now that she'd assessed the fitness of her leg there was something more important she wanted to try out. Walking through the kitchen she dripped water all over the floor and her hair was plastered to her head. Striding down the corridor ignoring the damp patches she was creating on the carpet she pushed open the door leading into the Dojo purposefully.

During the last six days she'd spent some mornings just sitting in it watching the clouds of dust swirl in the sunlight. The smell of polish and fresh wood was inticing as well as the call of the bokkens. If she closed her eyes she could almost imagine she was home again back in her own slightly smaller Dojo with a line of pupils watching her attentively. Sighing she opened her eyes feeling the patches of sunlight warm her skin as she crossed the wooden floor hearing her bare feet tap off it. Approaching the rack of bokkens she hesitated staring at the familiar wooden swords. None of them were her old bokken at home and she felt almost afraid to touch them. Painful memories swirled in her mind. Had she killed Kilhei? Should she feel ashamed if she had? Shouldn't she feel guilty?

She shook her head touching one of the bokkens handles feeling the rough wood under her skin. It felt right, it always felt right. Picking it up she found it was slightly heavier than her usual one at home because it was slightly longer. She took in ever inch of it memorising all of the details allowing her fingers to carass along the harmless blade. _"The first principle of Kamiya Kasshien Ryu is to protect life in any shape or form including the life of your opponent." _Those were the words her father had spoken to her on her first day of training at the tender age of life. The words she'd engraved in her heart and spirit devoting herself to their morals. Something about swordsmanship had fascinated her from a young age when she watched her father practice. The graceful motions of kata's making the sword look like a mere extension of the arm. It almost reminded her of a beautiful elegant dance.

Taking a deep breath she spun around closing her eyes. In her mind eye she was back to being nine years old again holding her first shinai. She remembered how she'd hoped she would become just like her father on her first attempt and had promptly landing on her rear attempting an advanced move. Her father had laughed and picked her up. Years of practice...it became like a routine. As much as part of her life as eating or sleeping. She could remember at the age of fifteen being given the responsibility of teaching her first class. She'd been terrified they'd mock her like her peers at school but they hadn't. In fact the group of ten year olds had hung onto her every word. _Kaoru-sensei..._Her lips curved into a smile as she raised the bokken into the air.

She slammed it down hard stopping it at waist length. Her foot ached slightly as Kaoru twirled imagining she was once again having another fight with Yahiko. From a young age he had taken to imitating her when she practicied. When he'd started to learn he had constantly challenged her and always ended up loosing because she was five years ahead of him. Then to her surprise her father had handed over the responsibility of training her brother to her. More fights had ensured but Yahiko had matured by the age of eleven and had started to listen to what Kaoru was saying. Using the hilt she swung the blade around again. _'Should she feel guilty?' _In all honesty she didn't. If she had killed Kilhei she didn't care because she'd always remember the fear she'd felt when he attacked her. She did feel disappointed in herself that she'd broken her ryu's first principle. Did Kilhei have any other family?

Spin, thrust she continued onwards with the routine that was drilled into her brain. Finally once she'd finished her first Kata she opened her eyes blinking slightly as she was standing in a patch of sunlight. Raising her head she gasped and jumped almost tripping over backwards. Her insides squirmed, since when did she attract an audience? She didn't hear anyone come in but maybe she'd been so lost in her own thoughts because standing at the doorway were Ayame and Suzume wrapped in green fluffy towels and Kenshin with his wet hair tied up out of his face - all were watching her as if she was something off a television. She felt oddly heated and uncomfortable until Suzume called out.

"Kaoru-san! Do it again!" Trilled the little girl. Voices came back and Kaoru stared at the two little girls. True they weren't her usual cheering students...but they were still there watching her. She smiled walking over to them with her bokken in hand. Maybe they were a little too young but a few moves wouldn't hurt them.

"If you want I could teach you Suzume-chan?" Offered Kaoru feeling oddly hopeful. The young girl nodded enthusiatically along with her sister. _'They'd better ask Doctor Gensai first though,' _Thought Kaoru and then she shivered feeling some water drip down her neck. _'And I'd better get changed...maybe there's some sort of training gii around here or something,' _Mused Kaoru standing up from her kneeling position.

"Yeah! Kaoru-san can teach us how to hit bad guys!" Cheered Ayame brightly.

"Okay, but you'd better go get changed and ask your Grandfather first," Demanded Kaoru. The girls exchanged wild looks before running out of the Dojo. Kaoru smiled after them feeling a new burst of happiness. Walking over to the rack she put her bokken back amongst it fellows. Behind her she heard somebody cough slightly. She whirled feeling slightly embarassed as she faced Kenshin. Before, she'd never minded him seeing her practice...but now did he think she was amusing and weak? _'Who cares? The Kamiya Kasshien Ryu is honourable and if he's got a problem with it then he can leave!' _Shouted a firm voice in her head. Kaoru glared slightly.

"I was just going to put some lunch on. Is rice and stir fry okay with you Kaoru-dono?" Asked Kenshin. Kaoru nodded walking determindly past him until she was back in the dark sanctuary of the corridors. Opening her bedroom door she went into the bathroom to retrieve a towel so she could squeeze the moisture out of her hair before drying it. Changing into a pair of black gym trousers and a blue strappy top Kaoru spent twenty minutes drying her hair with the hair-dryer and brushing it until it was acceptable before tying it with her ribbon.

She was ready.

* * *

"Right, we'll start with a deep calming breath," Stated Kaoru.

Kenshin watched sitting cross legged out next to Doctor Gensai on one of the Dojo mats firmly out of the way. The task of finding shinai's small enough for the two girls to hold had been a hard one. Most of them were built for adult males but finally Kaoru had succeeded by climbing through the tangled mess in the Dojo cupboard right to the back were a few smaller children sized Shinai's were stored.

To be honest he was intrigued about how Kaoru was going to go about the task of getting such young girls to pay attention. Even he had been ten before he'd started learning the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū and his Shishou had his own unique way of ensuring Kenshin's attentions which had mainly included practicing all the techniques on his 'baka deshi.' Kenshin sincerely hoped that Kaoru's own learning techniques were slightly gentler and more humane.

The girls looked interested though, as they sat on their mat's in the middle of the room dressed in pink shorts and bright blue tops each with little drawings of bunny rabbits on. Kaoru was kneeling before them with her hair tied back and a bokken placed in front of her, the girls were attentaive as if suddenly in a school classroom. Next to him Kenshin knew Doctor Gensai was also watching with similar interests. His reasons for bringing the girls had obviously become apparent but naturally Kenshin was worried about the implications it was going to have for the Ishin and for the girls themselves.

"I'll start by teaching you the main principle of Kamiya Kasshien Ryu," Began Kaoru once their deep breathes were over. Ayame seemed to be thinking that deep breathes included holding one's breath until they turned red in the face though and so her face in turn had turned a vivid shade of pink. It was odd though, most children would have by now lost all attention...especially a five year old.

"Kamiya Kasshien Ryu key principle is to Protect Life. When you use it you must use it only to protect the lives of those around you or you're own," Continued Kaoru. Suzume stuck up her hand waving it around causing Kaoru to grin slightly as she nodded giving Suzume leave to speak.

"Like a Police man!" Exclaimed the young girl excitedly. Kaoru nodded looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Well...I guess that's a sort of good example," Said the Sensei. The girls nodded and Doctor Gensai stirred next to Kenshin. Deciding now would be a good time to put forward his questions Kenshin began in a conversational tone. He was not by nature good with people...he was either awkwardly shy or...well he wasn't exactly going to use his other methods of communication on the old man.

"Doctor Gensai sir, I can't help but notice your Grandchildren are very good listeners," Said Kenshin. The Doctor smiled watching as Kaoru stood up before facing Kenshin.

"Truthfully it's not often they get the chances like these," Said Doctor Gensai honestly his brown eyes looking slightly sad as he eyed Kenshin, "I guess the Ishin never exactly told you about my position did they Himura-san?" Kenshin shook his head, he knew little about Doctor Gensai other than he'd been the Ishin's doctor for some time and was well respected as being one of the best in his own field. Why he worked for the Ishin was not a question Kenshin had ever asked and truthfully he'd merely taken the man's presence for granted but now it was clear there was as ever a story behind it.

"I'm afraid not sir," Said Kenshin politely giving Doctor Gensai his full attention. The old man let out a sigh and Kenshin wondered for a moment how old the man realy was? He always seemed to be so full of bounce and energy with a twinkle in his eyes but now Kenshin could appreciate the man must be in his sixties. In that moment he seemed old and lines crinkling his face seemed to deepen sorrowfully.

"My son and his wife...were very gifted Doctors. Very gifted..." Said Doctor Gensai tiredly, "They were well respected during the war for being impartial and completely neutral. They would treat patients from any side which earned them so much adoration. They were both well liked...and like I said known as the best...which is why Shishio Makoto would have no less as his very own personal doctors."

Kenshin raised his eyebrows feeling like he'd been slammed straight into a brick wall. It was well known Shishio suffered from extensive burns but how did Doctor Gensai go from letting his son work for Shishio to joining the Ishin Shishi? Doctor Gensai nodded a weary smiled upon his face.

"They treated his burns and earned high favour because they were the Presidents own doctors, they were well provided for after Suzume and Ayame were born but there favour came at a cost. My son could also see the damage Shishio was inflicting upon the weaker classes which they treated...word got around to Shishio that my son and his wife were treating patients deemed as useless and almost a threat to the Government...the final straw was when they treated an Ishin Shishi man who they found wounded," Doctor Gensai's voice trailed off and the normal twinkle in his eyes went out. Kenshin could imagine what had happened next. The old man voice lowered becoming a mere whisper.

"Lord Hoji deemed them a threat and traitors committing treason. As such they were branded as criminals...and...and they were killed," Doctor Gensai's voice began to waver and Kenshin felt his heart go out to the old man. He glanced up to watch Ayame and Suzume interact...so that was that. Two innocent girls orphaned...did they even know?

"Now you hold the Shinai like this," Instructed Kaoru bending over Suzume adjusting her grip into the correct position. Kenshin turned his face away feeling a bubble of rage dwell. _'This one had probably left many orphans himself...but he never attacked an unarmed opponent, especially ones just trying to ease others sufferings by treating their wounds...civillians...' _Doctor Gensai glanced at Kenshin thoughtfully for a moment.

"That was five years ago...right after Suzume-chan was born...I took in my sons children and offered my services to the Ishin. Not for revenge but because they respect as a Doctor that I must do my natural job. I treat the injuries of their workers in the hopes that when Ayame and Suzume grow up they will live in a world were people can do their jobs and go about their lives without feeling fear," Finished Doctor Gensai. Kenshin nodded.

"Your son and his wife were very brave and honourable people...on their behalf I promise to make sure that your grandchildren know a world of peace," Promised Kenshin before gazing at Doctor Gensai, "However aren't Suzume-chan and Ayame-chan better off not knowing about the Ishin for their own safety?"

"Hai," Said Doctor Gensai gravely, "But I am their only living relative...there is no other place for them to go except an orphanage. Perhaps I am being selfish but truthfully even if they did lead a life what sort would it be? They would be outcasts from society because of the nature of their parents death...that's partly why I brought them here today. Although they know little of the Ishin itself they rarely get out. They don't go to school and instead I teach them what I can...but they don't have the companionship that most little girls need," Kenshin felt his eyes trail towards Kaoru. He knew he had been selfish making friends with her, putting her life in danger...but at the same time he found it impossible to regret meeting her. Selfish...yes it was but Kenshin could thoroughly understand Doctor Gensai's motives.

"I understand sir...and for what it's worth I think you've done a fine job raising them yourself," Said Kenshin smiling slightly. Doctor Gensai nodded.

"Thank you...although I can't say many Grandparents would leave their children in the care of Hitokiri Battousai," He chuckled good naturedly and Kenshin let out a loose laugh, "However it seems they are good for you and Kaoru-san...which reminds me," Doctor Gensai raised his head and called over towards Kaoru who was just demonstating a swing.

"Kaoru-san! I have a few questions for you regarding your general health!" Kaoru jerked her head up and her blue eyes widened in surprise. Kenshin felt slightly relieved that this topic was finally being raised and he watched Kaoru's reaction closely. She seemed nervous...there was a smile on her face but it wasn't a true one because her eyes were wide and her Ki was troubled.

"Hai Doctor Gensai?" Asked Kaoru approaching the matts clutching her bokken so tightly the whites of her knuckles were on display.

"I was wondering if you've been receiving enough relaxation. Of course I understand you're under a lot of unusual stress at the moment but are you having trouble sleeping at nights?" Asked Doctor Gensai curiously. Kenshin stared at her as her smile widened. She was going to lie...should he intervene? No...if Kaoru didn't want help it was not his place to go demanding it for her...he'd let her deal with it and if it got out of hand then maybe he'd intervene but Kaoru deserved to be able to make her own choices.

"Um...a little but nothing serious," Said Kaoru.

"Well if you like I could prescribe you some sleeping pills or maybe we could have some blood tests arranged?" Suggested Doctor Gensai. Kaoru's whole frame instantly tensed and a small drip of perspiration leaked down her forehead as she began waving her hands wildly almost knocking Kenshin out with the bokken in the process.

"No, no! I'm fine...honestly no needles, no drugs...I'll be just fine. Thank you for offering though," Said Kaoru with more than a tad of nervous worry in her voice. Kenshin stared at the floor...was she so reluctant to take drugs because she though he would drug her again? Surely not...well of course he understood the memory of throwing up and coughing violently would not provoke good feelings but still Kaoru should put her health first. Or it could just be she was afraid of injections...Kenshin knew he was.

"It's your choice Kaoru-san...my look it's nearly four o'clock. Where has the time gone?" Said Gensai standing up before calling over to his grandchildren who were trying to swing there Shinai's a little too enthusiastically almost toppling over themselves, "Girls, we'd better be going now."

"Aww," Protested Ayame pouting.

"Can we come again?" Asked Suzume staring imploringly at Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Of course," Said Kaoru kindly, "Kenshin and I would love to have you over again...wouldn't we Kenshin?" Kenshin nodded meekly recognising the sugary sweet voice that indicated death by bokken if refused. His eyes glanced at her bokken and he swallowed. He would have to make a mental note to tread very carefully now she had her most dangerous weapon back. He could already picture the amounts of brain damage he was going to receive.

"Oh and that reminds me," Said Doctor Gensai smiling cheerfully as he rummaged around in his pockets, "Okami-san told me to give you these...they are your exam results." Kenshin eyed the two envelopes in Doctor Gensai's hands and he felt his eyes bulge. Next to him Kaoru seemed to have stopped breathing...the room suddenly grew very hot and he felt a slight strain of fear.

_'This one's days are now numbered,' _He thought glumly.

* * *

It was silent.

Kaoru didn't think her heart beat could run any faster. That sneaky doctor had, had her exam results the whole entire day? She felt like smashing the room apart with her bokken. Sitting in the living room she eyed the envelope in front of her sitting innocently on the table. On the opposite couch Kenshin sat glaring daggers at his own paper. If it were alive and could die it would be a stain in the wall. The only sound in the room was the occasion ticking noise of the grandfather clock chiming away.

Staring at the envelope brought mixed emotions to the surface. Half of her felt like it was a time bomb waiting to explode and that it should be deposed of immediately. The other was verging on the point of wanting to run out the door, down the garden path and as far away as possible. She felt exhilarated with fear, anxiety, curiosity and adrenaline. She really badly wanted to know what she had gotten but on the other hand she'd rather not encase she'd completely failed. Did it really matter any more though? She had a lot of time at school and there was no way she could pass this year...would she even need exams anymore...but at the same time it was still her future. It felt like her entire career was laying bounded in a brown envelope.

She reached forward to grab it but they hesitated and retracted her trembling hands. How on earth had they got her results anyway? They'd came out weeks ago...but then she supposed they must have their ways. Should she open it quickly and have it done with or wait? The tension was unbearable...finally Kenshin looked up, the sudden movement caused Kaoru to jump in surprise...what was even more surprising was that he picked up his envelope and handing it to Kaoru.

"Kaoru-dono, if you like you may tell me what I've received de-gozaru," Said Kenshin in an utterly defeated voice his head sinking towards the table. Kaoru accepted the envelope and for the first time in a few weeks she felt that she could at least understand how he felt. No matter their differences this was still pretty important for both of them. Kaoru could sympathise which was why she smiled slightly opening the envelope. She unfolded the white piece of paper and before she glanced at Kenshin's grades she looked up at him.

"Do you want me to break it to you gently or just come out and say it?" She asked nervously feeling her heart lurch.

"Just do what you wish Kaoru-dono," Said Kenshin wearily. Kaoru nodded emphatically before gazing down at the piece of paper reading the grades. Steadingly her breath she looked up at the nervous Hitokiri. Clearing her throat she began to speak in the calmest voice she could muster.

"Himura Kenshin aged eighteen, sixth form had received in his National examinations..." Her eyes darted down the page and she smiled before looking up, "Well you don't need to worry too much Kenshin. You actually did pretty well." At this Kenshin looked up hopefully.

"You got an A in Home Economics level One...no surprise there," Said Kaoru cheerfully, "And you go an A in gym. A, B plus in English, Literature and Geography. A C in Biology and Modern Politics..." Kenshin smiled sagging in relief and Kaoru bit her lip. The next bit of news was not so friendly, "I'm afraid you failed mathematics though...Gomen nasai," She apologised. Kenshin nodded but the smile was still on his face as Kaoru passed him his paper.

"I didn't really expect anything else to tell you the truth Kaoru-dono," He said happily, "This one is just glad he achieved any grades at all. What about you Kaoru-dono? Aren't you going to open your paper?" Kaoru gulped stretching her hand forth. She had to open it at some point. Grabbing the thing she seized it in both hands opening the envelope tentaively.

**Kamiya Kaoru - Age 17**

**Fifth Form - National Examinations.**

She shut her eyes placing her fingers over them. Opening her eyes she clenched her teeth peeping through her fingers as though she expected the thing to blow up in her face. Her stomach felt like a giant kangeroo was playing football with her internal organs. Sighing she tried to reassure herself, it wouldn't be the end of the world and she had certainly faced worse things in life. What was a silly piece of paper compared to being at the barrel of a gun? She could handle this...

**History Level One - A minus.**

Kaoru's heart skipped a beat...that was a good mark. She had passed one subject...she could at least ensure a job as a historian should all else fail. Blinking she slowly removed her fingers so she could survey the rest of her results. Feeling Kenshin's gaze upon her did nothing to settle her nerves.

**Modern Politics - B minus**

**Modern Studies - A minus**

**Home Economics - B minus**

**Biology - F**

**Mathematics - B**

**English - B plus**

**Literature - A plus**

**Gym - F**

She let out a small gasp. It was...good...actually good...okay so she'd failed Biology and Gym but in all honesty she hadn't expected to pass them at all. She'd passed Home Economics. And an A plus in Literature! That was amazing, her mouth hung open and she set down the paper staring at Kenshin with her eyes sparkling. Relief flooded through her body replacing anxiety with pure euphoria. Without warning she flung herself across the table hugging Kenshin tightly.

"I passed! I can't believe it!" She yelled joyfully. Kenshin mumbled a few Oro's of shock at being hugged by a wild girl filled with joy. Then he too laughed and Kaoru hastily let go of him feeling herself shine red. She'd just hugged him...flung herself into his arms. What the heck had she been thinking...but on the other hand stuff guilt. It could wait. Kaoru had just passed her exams. She felt like she could take on Shishio and win, anything was possible.

Kenshin stood up still grinning.

"It seems we have something to celebrate, that it does. I'll be right back."

Kaoru nodded picking up her exam papers hardly daring to believe it. She couldn't take her eyes off it encase it disappeared. Then she heard a faint rattle at the letterbox. Her euphoria vanished instantly as she stepped into the hall eyeing the front door suspiciously. Her heart drummed as she noted the black envelope on the floor. Kenshin hadn't noticed the letter box noise...

She set her mouth into a line of determination. A person's future was contained in this envelope in a very different way. Picking it up she tore it into pieces before stuffing them into her pocket. No, she was not going to sit back idol. If she could stop Kenshin then she would. Something had occurred to her that day as she taught Ayame and Suzume and she realised what it was. Her ryu taught swords that Protect Life, not just the life of the fighter but the life of the opponent...if she could Kaoru was going to save Kenshin. If she could she was going to make sure he didn't kill again. Firstly to protect the innocent life of the victim and secondly to protect his own life.

"Arigatou Otou-san," Murmured Kaoru sending a small prayer to her father. She wondered how Misao and Sanosuke had managed. She wished more than ever to be able to tell them but then perhaps they already knew. Walking into the living room she sat silently on the couch until Kenshin entered the room cradelling a box of chocolates, a bottle of wine and two glasses. Kaoru smiled.

"Do you still even trust me with that stuff?"

"It's non-alcoholic. You're still underage Kaoru-dono," Teased Kenshin sitting down. Kaoru nodded still smiling on the surface but underneath she had a new leash of determination. A new goal approached her in her mind.

_'Kenshin, if you want to go and committ another assassination, you're going to have to go through me first. I won't let you out that door without a fight!'_

* * *

**First week back at school was pure murder. The days just seem to drag on forever and worst still is Writers Block. I know I promised Shishio and he is coming at the start of the next chapter. Yeah I introduced Ayame and Suzume...their cute! This is another fillery sort of chapter but it has forshadowing in it for obvious reasons. In the next chapter thing's get interesting as Shishio appears and Kaoru is reported as dead on the news...oh she's going to love that one! Also she is allowed out of the house! Into Aizu...to purchase items of female persuasion that poor Kenshin had to buy last time.**

**Oh yeah I'm starting a new Kenshin fic soon. It hopefully won't affect my updates on this one and I hope you enjoy it as well. It's AU but set in a completely different setting and is fantasy. I've already written the first chapter and I am just about to post it. I'd really appreciate some reviews for it please.**

**Bluemoon Out! xx**


	25. Free Like the Wind

**Of Secrets and Lies**

_Chapter 25_

**Free like the Wind**

* * *

The days passed in Kyoto swiftly as spring entered summer bringing with it bright sunshine and heated breezes. The warm winds caused every-ones hair to dance and flutter around their shoulders bringing relief to those stricken with sunstroke or with exceptionally delicate skin. Away from the buzz and crowds of the city the Presidents Manor stood on a hill over looking it all like a hawk might overlook a nest of rats. Manor was not an accurate term to describe it, a palace would be more correct. Massive stonewalls guarded the perimeter and armed guards stood along the walls in the grounds. The house itself was one of the largest and most luxurious of its kind with ornate windows and strong marble pillars.

Nobody quite knew all the secrets of this house except perhaps the few gifted ones who earned high favour with President Shishio. Mazes of underground corridors and paths leading right down to the city itself where perfect for gathering information. Labyrinths and mazes of halls that twisted and turned would confuse anyone. All of it made it the perfect house for the dictator of Japan. Not a breeze penetrated the underground mazes making it uncomfortably hot, already Seta Soijiro could feel a few beads of sweat drip down the back of his neck. It didn't irritate him as such but he would admit it was a little uncomfortable.

He navigated his way with perfect ease. Where others might have found themselves lost completely with endless walls of red and gold he knew with precision exactly where he was going. It had always amused him though to find the odd messenger lost and confused with not idea of where he was. A lot of things sometimes entertained Soijiro. Emotions of humour he could still feel. Still he hoped that the box of cakes he was carrying had not melted. Sometimes it was so hard to find a good bakery and Yumi-san had very particular tastes.

"Seta-sama," Bowed one of the guards armed heavily with machine guns and such as they stood outside a green shoji door. Sojiro smiled cheerfully knowing how it made them feel uneasy. It was sort of funny to watch them squirm, really they were at least ten years older than he. How funny that grown men should quiver at the smile of a twenty-year-old boy. Walking through the Shoji screen he blinked slightly as he entered a bright sunny courtyard enclosed. Steam rose from the hot springs clouding his vision making everything foggy and murky.

"Sojiro. This had better be good," Came a gruff voice. Sojiro bowed and kept his smile not feeling startled in the slightest by the firm voice. He'd grown accustomed to such greetings and he walked through the thick vapour of steam feeling the heat soak him through. Once his eyes had adjusted he could make out his master sitting in one of the hot springs. Next to him kneeling at his side out of the boiling water was the beautiful Yumi-san whose long dark hair cascaded down her back as she was dressed in a dark green swimming costume with a deep red shawl.

"Hello Shishio-sama," Said Sojiro brightly before turning his attention towards Yumi who smiled slightly as a greeting, "Yumi-sama. I have those cakes you asked for." Said Sojiro presenting the box towards the leading lady of Japan whose seductive lips turned into a smile as she accepted them. Sojiro then stood to address his master whose features where hidden by the heavy fogs of steam. Meanwhile Yumi opened the box of cakes.

"Arigatou boy," She said examining them "Is that pink icing on one?"

"Oh? Hai, I thought it would look more colourful," Smiled Sojiro.

"Sojiro, please tell me you didn't come here to waste my time talking about cakes?" Snapped Shishio. Sojiro shook his head, that was Shishio-sama though, Sojiro did not mind as he flashed a grin bowing again respectfully although all gestures were quite hollow. He supposed he'd better get around to the real reason he was there.

"Apologises, Shishio-sama. Our sources where unable to tell us of Hitokiri Battousai's current location although it is apparent that Kamiya-san is alive and has made a full recovery." Reported Sojiro happily as though such news was merely trivial. He was also willing to bet Shishio was smirking right now. Really Sojiro himself had not expected idiots like Gohei or Kilhei to succeed but it had been a necessary operation.

"What of the girls family? Do they know they're being watched and do they believe that she's dead?" Asked Shishio Makoto. Sojiro smiled again before delivering the facts. He knew it sometimes annoyed Yumi that Sojiro could retell facts and details of both defeat and success with the same level of calmness. It was quite amusing to watch her sometimes, what was even more amusing though were the fights between her and Kamatari.

"Oh, they know that they are being watched, in fact they've managed to block some of our communications already but then that's not surprising considering who they used to be. As to if they believe that Kamiya-san is dead I think there's mixed feelings. Kamiya Koshijiro is quite certain his daughter is deceased and so is the one named Sagara Sanosuke...the only one who seems a bit suspicious is Kamiya Megumi and her extended relations," Said Sojiro, cheerfully. Shishio gave a rough sigh. Yumi looked quite concerned though as her eyes flashed.

"Blocked communications? Is that not a problem?" Said Yumi with a mixture of anxiety and curiosity written in her face.

"Relax Yumi, I hadn't really expected anything less of them...as to if they believe that Kamiya Kaoru is dead it makes no difference. They cannot voice their opinion to the public eye and that's really where we need them. All of this has proved that Hitokiri Battousai is going weak...letting his woman get at risk and forming attachments to those much weaker than he..." Assured Shishio with a bite of impatience to his voice. Sojiro nodded...it was quite obvious that Hitokiri Battousai was shipping the loosing time...but at the same time in the depths of Seta Sojiro's mind he felt curious. Why did he feel the need to protect the weak?

He shook his head brushing such thoughts and emotions aside as he spoke once more, "Undoubtedly Kamiya-san knows the risk her family is in now. Do you think she'll try to warn them?"

"Perhaps but even if she does it will be only bringing the battle forward. I do intend to fight Hitokiri Battousai and if it were not for the delay in our plans I would do so right now," Said Shishio calmly, "However we must wait for now. Do you think our spy will be able to locate his current dwelling any time soon?"

"I'm afraid not, even they aren't allowed that sort of information," Said Sojiro referring to the spy.

"A pity, you may go now Sojiro and send down Hoji on your way up." Said Shishio waving a hand. Sojiro nodded bidding Yumi and Shishio a good day before leaving the steamy, sweaty courtyard. Walking back along the corridors his mind drifted. The spy they had, had not failed them yet in passing along useful information such as Kamiya Kaoru's recovery or the feelings that where apparent between her and the Hitokiri of the Ishin. That was not what was bothering Sojiro. He couldn't quite get his mind around the fact that Hitokiri Battousai was going so out of his way to protect people...somebody who was quite obviously very strong was protecting the weak.

Sojiro was not supposed to feel emotions like sorrow, rage or annoyance. He'd dispersed of them so long and that was one of the reasons why people found him so alarming. He didn't view people as people, all of them were just toys. Like ants in an anthill. To him they were like an interesting science project. They amused him and even provoked him to feel curious at their strange behaviour. He could talk to them as if they were friends and then kill them a moment later without feeling any remorse, why should he? If you where strong you lived. If you where weak you died. That was the instinct of animals was it not? The weak runts of the pack died, the strong ones survived...and all humans were after-all was animals.

Yet at that moment Sojiro felt unsettled. Hitokiri Battousai had previously made him curious. His sword techniques where quite amazing but that was not it. Sojiro knew he could defeat him in a battle quite easily because Sojiro was strong. The reason the Hitokiri had fascinated him was because he was instant on protecting the weak...such a notion was something Sojiro could not understand and that had made him more curious...which was why he had wanted to meet Kamiya Kaoru. The girl on all accounts had been nice enough, naive but still very polite...she had been like an interesting ant and on her own level she was obviously quite strong, strong enough to dispose of Kilhei and incapacitate Gohei...but still she was weak...or was she?

That had puzzled him further. He found himself wanting to learn more about the people Battousai had wanted to protect. He knew everything about each of them and their backgrounds. Each of them where strong in their own fields but still weak...why did he want to protect them? Out of love perhaps? He knew little of love...on some level it must exist between Yumi-sama and Shishio-sama but that was a different sort of love. More questions and riddles had appeared the more Sojiro had came to know. Curiosity in it's own right was fine but Sojiro was beginning to feel something that he shouldn't be feeling.

Annoyed.

* * *

Kamiya Kaoru sat quietly by the edge of the pool.

She didn't know the time or how long she had been sitting there. She supposed it must have been a while, or anyway it felt like a while. The morning air was cool and fresh brushing into her face causing her hair to flutter in the breeze. The morning of the first of June had dawned brightly with a warm sun filling the clear blue sky above. A muggy sort of heat filled the air and shreds of golden mist could be seen swirling around her. Later, perhaps it would evaporate but for now Kaoru enjoyed the peace, hearing the birds chirp and watching them fly in the air over head.

A yawn threatened to escape her mouth that she had clenched shut. When she had awoke and came outside to escape the baking heat of the house the sun had already risen but the sky was still tinged with red in some areas. If she had to hazard a guess she'd say it was about six in the morning. Normally she would never be up so early but now she was she felt a little glad feeling her feet splash in the cold water of the swimming pool watching the patterns in created. Nightmares where becoming a common feature now but she could always distract herself from them during daylight hours. Yesterday's celebrations of the examination results had been a pleasant affair but she still couldn't stop herself from wondering about her family. They where always on her mind, the first thing she thought of in the morning and the last before she went to sleep.

_'I wonder, do they think of me so often?' _She knew they did. It was slightly comforting to think, that so many people cared about her. Before she used to think that nobody would even notice if she disappeared but she knew now they did and she felt grateful. Still, anxiety was another familiar friend that was hard to shake. Although Kenshin had reassured her that they where in no immediate danger she still felt concerned. It didn't help that she'd spent most of last night laying awake expecting a bomb to go off because she'd ripped an assassination assignment into pieces...but still no word. Surely they'd notice if their chief assassin never turned up? The question made her heart pound because she knew eventually her actions where going to cause some sort of repercussion.

_'It's funny...only twenty-two days until I turn eighteen. I wonder how I will celebrate my birthday this year? Yet...yet it's only four days until the anniversary of Okaa-sans death. Normally I'd visit her grave but that probably won't be possible,' _Kaoru shook her head watching her reflection mirror her actions. Asking to visit her mother's grave was completely out of the question. Yawning she rubbed her eyes smiling slightly as a mother sparrow tried to teach her chicks how to fly. They where so cute and fluffy!

"Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru jumped slightly turning around to see Kenshin approach her. She blew a few strands of hair out of her face feeling slightly annoyed. After knowing him for nearly ten months she though she would at least be able to keep her composure...but it was so irritating when he snuck up on her like that! Staring at him, it was quite clear he was just out of bed. His red hair was loose and tousled while his blue sleeping yukata was slightly askew.

"Don't do that to me Kenshin! I nearly fell in the pool!" Snapped Kaoru feeling her heart beat calm. Kenshin smiled apologetically as he sat down next to her, his own feet dangling over the edge with his toes skimming the water. Kaoru smiled but inwardly was beginning to beat herself around the head with a bokken. He was going to ask questions beginning with why she was out at six in the morning sitting near the swimming pool. As if yesterday wasn't bad enough, cursing her own stupidity she sighed.

"How is your ankle?" Asked Kenshin glancing at the ugly scar that was visible on Kaoru's exposed ankle. Kaoru flexed it experimentally. It had twinge a few times during the night and it was quite stiff but it wasn't agonising or particularly sore. All in all it felt quite normal, Kaoru was even growing attached to her first war wound but it still surprised her slightly, every time she glanced down it was there.

"It's a little stiff but apart from that its fine," Said Kaoru honestly before shooting him a suspicious side glance, "Anyway what are you doing up so early? I thought you would still be in bed." Kenshin had the decency to look a bit sheepish. He pointed at the mother sparrow and her chick.

"The birds woke me up Kaoru-dono," He said innocently. Kaoru snorted and rolled her eyes. He was checking up on her...how in the world had he noticed she was missing from her bedroom? Either he was a complete pervert or he was an extremely light sleeper or he was telling the truth, "Doctor Gensai said swimming should help ease the stiffness," Added Kenshin drawing the subject back towards her ankle.

Kaoru felt herself turn red and she promptly looked away. Truthfully her ankle and nightmares had not been the only thing to wake her up that morning. She'd been expecting it for a few days now since it was slightly late and her stomach had already erupted in pain. How was she going to tell him that swimming was not something she would be able to do at the moment? Finally she cleared her throat ready again to confess. Quite honestly she was going to have to tell him anyway since she would once again require his help.

"Kenshin...um...I can't really go swimming at the moment," Said Kaoru in a small voice feeling queasy, "Uh...which reminds me, I'm going to need you to go get me some...things." This was it, Kaoru wished she could dive into the pool and completely drown herself. Glancing upwards Kenshin was wearing an expression appropriate for someone who had been clubbed over the head. His eyes where swirly and distant and his mouth was hanging open.

"O-Oro..." He mumbled faintly, the colour rapidly rising in his cheeks," Um...Sessha understands Kaoru-dono...you don't have to be embarrassed, it's completely natural." Kaoru felt slightly angry at this remark. Natural? It certainly didn't feel bloody natural! It felt painful, yucky and made her feel like a barge balloon. Natural? To feel like your stomach is trying to eat itself and to feel completely depressed and then a few hours later fine? _'Men get it so easy! Do they have to give birth? No! Do they have to suffer excruciating pains in their stomachs once a month? Nope...damn them!_

"Men...are so lucky," Murmured Kaoru kicking her feet in the water. Beside her Kenshin let out another Oro of confusion. Kaoru looked up and glared slightly, "You don't realise how lucky you are. You don't have to give birth, you don't have to experience pain every month, you don't have to face sexism and you don't have to have sick perverts trying to feel you up in the streets." Her tone wasn't angry or outraged. She stated each comment as if it were a fact. Kenshin's eyes widened before they narrowed slightly.

"Kaoru-dono...if you don't mind my asking, has anyone ever tried to treat you inappropriately?" Asked Kenshin cautiously. Kaoru felt her mouth hang open. He was concerned...about that? Obviously it was sort of like how Sanosuke had reacted when that drunk guy had tried to hit on her. The result was the drunk being punched into the wall...Kaoru felt both flattered and slightly curious.

"Um...only a few times but the good thing about having Sanosuke around is that people tend to avoid you. Besides I can look after myself! If anyone tried to I'd batter them senseless," This at least seemed to reassure Kenshin who instantly relaxed before chuckling.

"You are probably right Kaoru-dono, I have always admired woman for their strength. I think that it's the truest strength a human can have. Anyway what would you like for breakfast? I was thinking of making some pancakes de-gozaru," Said Kenshin lightly. Kaoru nodded and smiled gratefully standing to her feet. Kenshin swiftly did likewise. For some reason, perhaps due to hormones, Kaoru felt quite fond of him. At least in that moment she did not have to feel guilty.

"Pancakes would be nice..."

* * *

"Okami-dono, asked me to bring these for you as well," Added Kenshin emptying the shopping bags. His visit to the Ishin headquarters had been brief but it had left him feeling uneasy. Katsura-sama had been quite unusual towards him but his proposal now was nothing short of catastrophic. Added to the fact that he had not been called up for any assignments for over a week, it was starting to make him a bit suspicious. Obviously his master's suggestion was quite out of the question but still he found himself being tempted by the notion.

"Oh, that was nice of her," Said Kaoru picking up the packet of Chocolate raisins that had been set aside on the kitchen counter. Kenshin nodded absent-mindedly as he placed a few tins of soup in the cupboard. It wasn't that he wouldn't like to take Kaoru out but it was too risky. He knew how to be unnoticed and how to blend in with the crowd but Kaoru...well it wasn't so much that he didn't trust her...but so many things could go wrong and being reasonable the minuses far outweighed the positives.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin jerked his head and banged it painfully on the cupboard door. Wincing he rubbed the newly formed bruise on the back of his head as he shut the door forcefully. He looked around to see Kaoru peering at him with mild interest as she opened up the bag of chocolate raisins. It was only gone ten o'clock in the morning, Kenshin would never understand how women could just consume chocolate when handed to them, and anyway he was under the impression that she had something to ask him, "Hai Kaoru-dono?"

"Are you alright? It's just I've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes but you keep spacing out," Said Kaoru accusingly popping a chocolate treat into her mouth. Kenshin mentally kicked himself, he hadn't even realised that Kaoru had been talking and now he looked like an idiot. He stared at her doubtfully, should he tell her the truth and let her make her own mind up? _'This one is uncertain, so many things could go wrong...' _Finally he sighed placing down the bag of carrots that was in his hands.

"Kaoru-dono, Sessha was talking to Katsura-sama earlier and he put forward a proposal for us de-gozaru," Said Kenshin. Kaoru blinked in surprise and swallowed her raisin staring at Kenshin like he'd grown an extra head. Blue eyes seemed to widen in surprise before narrowing. He knew her opinion of his employer was not favourable so she was probably suspicious.

"Proposal?"

"Hai," Continued Kenshin, "He asked me if you were enjoying the garden and I said you were, then he suggested that maybe we could both go into Aizu together provided we disguise ourselves and keep quiet. At first I was opposed to the idea encase something went wrong but I think it's your decision as well as mine," Kaoru gasped slightly before lowering her head to stare at the kitchen counter. Kenshin didn't blame her for being surprised; the very idea of Katsura proposing something so risky was crazy. It also made him suspicious about his motives.

"That's something I was curious about...I mean your probably number one on Japan's most wanted list...how is it you can just stroll around grocery shops?" Asked Kaoru fascinated. Kenshin smiled slightly before walking around the kitchen units towards the door leading into the hall. He gestured for Kaoru to follow, which she did, both of them entered the bathroom and Kenshin flipped on the light opened the cupboard where he stored his cosmetics. Inside he took out three objects. One was a tube of foundation to cover up his scar and the other was...

"Hair dye?" Said Kaoru in shock as her eyebrows where lost in her hairline. Kenshin felt colour rise to his cheeks as he held up the packet of temporary black hair dye. It was pain having to dye his hair every time he wanted to go out, what was even worse was scrubbing his hair raw to get the stuff out again. Kaoru's eyes widened before she began laughing. He pouted as she doubled over with tears in her eyes, "That's it? A little foundation and hair dye? I mean don't people recognise your face?"

Kenshin grudgingly held up the pair of glasses. Kaoru howled with laughter.

"It's not funny I'll have you know!" Protested Kenshin feeling his face burn. His reputation lay in tatters at his ankles and already the voice of his shishou was booming in his ears. He thanked all the Kami's that his Shishou could not see him now. That sort of humiliation might just damage him for life although Kaoru's reaction was not much better. _'It's a good job I'm not showing her the outfit...' _Showing her the school outfit to match it would not be a good idea. Finally once Kaoru had regained her composure Kenshin spoke again, "I get changed at the headquarters...then I go out. Nobody really notices me much, they just think I'm another schoolboy."

"But that's it? I was expecting some huge undercover operation! You make it sound easy," Exclaimed Kaoru. Kenshin shook his head; it was far from easy to dye his hair once a week. Kaoru then sobered up and looked quizzically at the dye, "Wouldn't people recognise us though? I mean it's a little dangerous..." Kenshin could feel the doubt. No doubt she was having some sort of internal battle over what to do. He would have to be honest and give her all the facts before she made a decision.

"It is quite risky and it requires one to act very natural under pressure. For instance if you go about looking over your shoulder then people will automatically suspect you de-gozaru, however after a while you just fade into the crowd. Especially in a place like Aizu not to mention the Ishin Shishi spy network always has somebody tailing me just to make sure I go unnoticed and to warn me if they think anyone is suspicious..." Admitted Kenshin. Kaoru nodded sitting down on the closed toilet lid staring at the glasses and hair dye.

"If, and I'm just saying this as a thought, if I did go out with you I'll get recognised straight away. My hair is already black and no amount of foundation is going to hide this face," Said Kaoru uncertainly. Kenshin smiled slightly feeling amused. If he showed her what Toshiko had, had made for Kaoru then she would probably have a fit. He disappeared back into the kitchen and came back a moment later holding a small black bag in his hand. Kaoru eyed it like a curious child being given a Christmas present. Then Kenshin opened it up and pulled out...

"A wig!" Shrieked Kaoru.

Kenshin laughed holding up the wig. It was styled an old-fashioned shoulder length bob but it was auburn, a couple of shades darker than Kenshin's own hair. He could see Kaoru was not loving the idea of having to shove the thing on. She was looking at it with contempt glaring. She raised her hand to smack Kenshin but he dodged it and instead got a fierce kick in the shins as Kaoru glared, "Stop laughing! It's not funny! A wig? You expect me to go as a red head?"

"Sessha expects you won't like the glasses then?" Asked Kenshin innocently holding up a pair of stylish lenses. Kaoru let out a roar of fury and lunged forward reaching out her hands to strangle him. Kenshin stepped aside swiftly trying to muffle his laughter quite certain that Kaoru was going to kill him. He ran out of the bathroom as she pursued him down the corridor unable to keep up but still enough of a threat to keep him running. Kenshin turned sharply avoiding the Dojo, the last thing he needed was for Kaoru to gain ammunition. He might not make it out alive; she was still behind him yelling out threats.

"Kenshin! You big jerk...when I get a hold of you I'm going to murder you!"

Kenshin collapsed on the sofa in the living room and curled up gasping for air as the tears streamed down his face. He knew he shouldn't laugh so hard at Kaoru's embarrassment but it was just too funny. A moment later Kaoru entered the room and began bashing him repeatedly on the head. Once she'd finished the room was swaying oddly but he managed to sit up as Kaoru sat opposite him visibly fuming. He wouldn't have been surprised if steam was coming out of her ears. Once she'd calmed down due to the influence of chocolate raisins she began to talk sensibly without threatening to disembowel him in every sentence.

"If still not sure though, I mean I'd love to go out but if somebody caught us? Oh...I don't what to do! Should I or shouldn't I? I don't know, I don't know," Mused Kaoru aloud battling it out within herself. She then turned to Kenshin, "I don't know...I'm so unsure...Kenshin what do you think?"

"I'm will support whatever you decide Kaoru-dono," Said Kenshin truthfully feeling quite flattered she was asking for his opinion. After about five minutes of pacing the room mumbling under her breath Kaoru stood still and gazed at Kenshin. She sighed and sagged in relief.

"Fine...hai, I'll go with you!"

"You will?" Asked Kenshin in surprise.

"Hai! Now go phone for the cars before I change my mind!" Barked Kaoru.

"Hai m'am!"

* * *

"This thing is so itchy!" Complained Kaoru scratching under her head. The baking heat it was causing her to feel was another reason why she'd come to hate the wig. It had taken half an hour of tedious work on Kenshin's behalf to get it to go on properly and sit straight and firm. Even as she looked in the mirror before she left Kaoru had to admit she no longer resembled Kaoru.

Fake auburn hair brushed her shoulders hanging much shorter than her usual mop of hair. On her face was a pair of phoney glasses along with liberal amounts of eye make-up including thick eyeliner, rogue and brown contact lenses. She was even dressed in a girl's blue and white school uniform making her look like a cross between Sailor moon and the Maths league. On the good side, was the fact that nobody was going to actually point and laugh at Kaoru, they'd probably just point and laugh at Tsuki Hotaru instead, Kaoru's new alias.

Next to her a dark haired boy chuckled slightly. Kaoru couldn't help but feel nervous and agitated and the wig was only adding to her frustrations. Kenshin, though had remained a point of amusement. His now black hair fell down his shoulders and with glasses upon his face Kaoru was sure he would have passed for a girl had it not been the navy blue schoolboy outfit. At least Kaoru wasn't the only one who looked a fool as they walked along the outskirts of Aizu towards the bus stop that would lead them into the main area of the city. Satoshi and Heiki's forced faces hadn't done anything to improve her mood, it was pretty obvious the second they were both out of earshot the pair would crack up laughing.

"You should stop itching Hotaru-dono, people might think you have fleas," Joked Kenshin. Kaoru whacked him on the arm. Before they'd left the house an hour ago Kenshin had sat down with her and had a very serious discussion about how the two she interact once in Aizu. The first rule was that they called each other by their chosen names at all time. The second was that Kaoru should do everything Kenshin said...something which Kaoru had strongly argued until she realised that Kenshin probably did have the most experience. Thus it was at two o'clock on the first of June two teenagers in disguise could be seen walking towards the bus stop.

When she wasn't worrying herself sick Kaoru couldn't help but feel a strange surge inside her. She was outside...she was free...for the first time in nearly two months Kaoru was walking the streets again. Soon she would be able to wander shops, get ice cream, go to the cinema and do all the other sorts of things she could previously have done. Just seeing actual people walk past her was a source of fascination. It was sort of exhilarating being able to escape her own skin and become someone else for a day. She wondered if this was how Kenshin had felt going to school...she also wondered if Megumi was in Aizu but she then realised that even if her sister was then Kaoru could not talk to her.

"Oh! Look there's the bus!" Cried Kaoru starting to run as the number twelve bus pulled in at the bus stop. Kenshin followed and the two of them stood ready to get on. It amazed her that people didn't even spare her a second glance as she took her seat next to the window. She smiled watching as the bus pulled away zooming down the familiar streets. So much had changed since she'd been here nearly six months ago...back then she had not known so much.

"Are you alright Hotaru-dono?" Inquired Kenshin.

Kaoru glanced up at him, behind the glasses his purple eyes seemed concerned. Kaoru nodded and hushed her voice. It was doubtful anyone would hear her, the person in front was listening to their music devise and the old woman across was too busy reading the newspaper to care, "Nothing...it's just so much has changed since we were last here."

"I suppose it has..." Said Kenshin his voice trailing off. The rest of the bus journey was spent in silence as Kaoru gazed out of the window mulling it all over in her mind. If she had been told then what would happen to her she probably would have laughed or gone into shock. Even now she still had to pinch herself sometimes but she had managed to adapt. If nothing else Kaoru was good at adapting or at least she was good at plotting crazy escape routes. A further twenty minutes and the bus pulled into the main square of Aizu. Kaoru jumped out and sighed feeling the breeze play with her hair.

Tall buildings surrounded her in the busy shopping district. The swarms of people moving around her made her head spin slightly. Men and women in suits carrying briefcases dashing into the office buildings, teenagers walking in groups from shop to shop. She could see quite clearly how Kenshin went unnoticed so easily, it was enough to make her dizzy. She'd forgotten how hectic it could be after months of solitude. A smile played on her lips though as she watched them all, free...well not completely but even so at least as Tsuki Hotaru she was quite independent. She turned to look at Kenshin who was watching her with amusement.

"Where would you like to go first Hotaru-dono?"

Kaoru pondered this. The first thing she would have liked to do was to go visit Megumi but that was off limits. After nearly two months how was she going to spend this precious day? She didn't want to waste it...go bowling? To the cinema? Ice-skating? Shopping? She began to sweat anxiously. Now liberation was here how was she going to spend it? Shopping seemed like a pleasant option. Not that she wanted to try any clothes on encase she depressed herself but buying new books, DVD's, hats and makeup...make up she would have to get. _'Then I can cover my baggy eyes so I stop looking like a panda...'_

"I would have liked to have gone shopping but I don't exactly have any money," Pointed out Kaoru, feeling hopeful. Kenshin shook his head.

"Money is not an issue Hotaru-dono," Said Kenshin. Kaoru grinned and then pushing through the crowds made her way towards the new department store. Inside was heaving with people, girls examining the new range of lipsticks, boys staring longingly at the tubs of hair gel. The air was heavily scented with stuffy perfumes that caused Kaoru to sneeze as she glanced up and down the girls make up section weaving her way in and out of fellow shoppers. Finally she came to the place where the foundations and concealers where listed according to skin tone ranging from bronze to ivory. Picking up a few tubs Kaoru experimented finding it hard not to jump every time she looked in the mirror. Finally she selected a tub of ivory foundation and then she turned her attention towards eye shadows.

Ten minutes late the pair left the Hotami Beauty Department with a pink sparkly bag full of foundation, two eye shadows, (one purple, one silver) A new eye pencil, a tub of cherry lip-gloss and a small sample of the new jasmine perfume. Kaoru had to admit that it was a revitalising experience even if people thought she was a ginger haired schoolgirl belonging to the Mathematics league. She had to confess that she was curious how Kenshin managed to provide so much money for everything...it wasn't like he got a paycheck at the end of the week.

Walking across the road Kaoru peered behind her curiously. _'He said a spy would be watching us encase anybody noticed...I wonder who it-' _She came crashing back to reality in that moment as she collided with another person. Paper rained through the air falling on to the pavement. Kaoru let out a mumbled oof of surprise before it clicked as she watched the young man scramble on the ground frantically after his treasured belongings.

"Gomen nasai! I'm so clumsy! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Apologised Kaoru kneeling next to him. His head was bent over so his face was hidden from view. He wore a pair of black trousers and a slightly worn out white shirt with an indigo ribbon attached to the hem of the sleeves. Picking up a few stray sheets Kaoru gazed curiously at them. They each displayed amazing pieces of artwork. Light sketches of people, a family having a picnic, an elderly couple sitting on a park bench. Kaoru gasped admiring them wholeheartedly.

"Oro? It appears you have a gift for art," Said Kenshin peering over Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"These are amazing," She complimented. The man looked up and smiled brightly. The Assistant Master found herself staring into a pair of intense brown eyes. She felt her heart hammer slightly as the man stood up pilling all the paper together before rubbing the back of his dark hair. To hazard a guess Kaoru would say he was about nineteen or twenty.

"It's all right...they're not that good really," He said humbly before extending his hand, "My name is Ryuzaburo Higashiyama. I'm an art student at the university here in Aizu." Kaoru nodded smiling. That would at any rate explain the drawings. _'An art student at Aizu? He must be really talented, Megumi told me you need lots of brains to get into that place.' _She accepted his hand.

"I'm Tsuki Hotaru...I'm sort of here on vacation," Lied Kaoru. The Art student seemed a little disappointed at this news but he smiled again.

"Hotaru? Like Tomoe Hotaru from Sailor Moon?" He said brightly. Kaoru felt her jaw drop...twenty year old Art students did not watch anime programmes did they? Especially not ones created for girls...unless he was gay? He didn't seem it, if anything he was sort of cute. At this Kaoru quickly dropped hands with him realising that their shake had lasted a little longer than the usual sort. She nodded enthusiastically.

"You watch Sailor Moon?"

Higashiyama chuckled nervously, "Not of my own free will. My little sister used to force me into watching it with her, so I take it she's your favourite character then?" Kaoru nodded, truthfully that was the entire meaning as to why she'd chosen the name Hotaru. A few years ago when she was fifteen she had went through a big Sailor Moon craze and the solemn Senshi of Silence had always been her favourite.

"Hai, I always sort of admired her...not just because we share the name of course. What about your little sister?" Inquired Kaoru politely.

"Oh, she liked Sailor Mars...she used to pretend to do that Akuriyo Taisan thing and fling bits of paper at me," Grinned the artist. Kaoru nodded but then jerked realising that Kenshin was still present and had went without an introduction. The Hitokiri was still smiling but it didn't quite seem to reach his eyes this time. Kaoru dragged him forward causing him to nearly trip on the pavement.

"This is my friend...uh...Taka Satoshi," Said Kaoru fumbling for a name as her mind switched towards their car drivers. Higashiyama bowed politely.

"A pleasure to meet you Taka-san."

"The feeling is mutual Ryuzaburo-san," Said Kenshin also bowing. Kaoru smiled before moving forwards as the awkward moment lingered.

"Well we'd better get going. It was nice to meet you Higashiyama-san," Said Kaoru waving. The art student smiled.

"It was nice to meet you too Hotaru-san. I hope we meet again some time..."

As they continued down the street Kaoru thoughts lingered back and forwards. Her stomach growled meaning it was probably coming up for four o'clock. They had only been in Aizu for an hour or so and they only had another hour left. Walking through the crowds Kaoru stared up at the buildings that towered over her head. Who knows when would be the next time she would see them again. It would be nice to think that these outings could become a regular thing but she was still jumpy inside encase somebody recognised her. So far nobody seemed to notice them but the wig was itching her something awful and the glasses where digging in. Going undercover was not as fun as the films made it look. Another thing troubling her was the sudden silence between her and Kenshin. It was ten minutes before it was broken when Kenshin turned to look at Kaoru thoughtfully.

"So, Hotaru-dono, Sessha had no idea you were a Sailor Moon fan de-gozaru," Hotaru blushed, she'd never really told him because it would sound sort of childish. A seventeen year old admitting to watching children's anime's was a bit humiliating and Kaoru already knew she was immature to begin with.

"Hai...I used to watch it all the time a few years ago. Tomoe Hotaru, Sailor Saturn was always my favourite character. There was something so mysterious about her and she was so misunderstood by everyone because she was known as the Messiah of Silence, the Sovereign of Death and Destruction who by lowering her Silence Scythe could destroy and kill everyone in the Solar System. In her past life she'd had no choice but to do so to end everyone's suffering and when she was reborn an evil force possessed her. At first even some of the Senshi tried to kill her...the only one who understood her was Chibiusa. Eventually when she transformed and gained her powers she told everyone that although she brought Death when she used her final attack it would claim her own life in the process. She could also heal injuries and bring about rebirth...that's why she was also known as the Senshi of Creation, Rebirth and Sacrifice..." Kaoru gazed away at the blue sky before realising what she'd just said. She laughed nervously feeling herself squirm inwardly, "Gomen nasai. I know that it must seem childish to you...but I don't know I just always admired how she could balance the forces of life and death within herself to become a good person."

"It's not childish, that it is not. I guess her character was created to show that even though people think you are evil at first glance that they can be mistaken," Said Kenshin thoughtfully his eyes glazing over for a few moments before he smiled again, this time a true one," Anyway by the sounds of your stomach Hotaru-dono, this one would say you must be very hungry."

Kaoru slapped him on the arm wishing the ground to open up and swallow her as Kenshin began to laugh. Well what did he honestly expect...she hadn't eaten anything in four hours! Her eyes peeled around her before they spotted a small cafe tucked away in the corner. Kenshin followed her gaze and smiled again.

"Would you like to get some food Hotaru-dono?"

"Hai Taka no baka," Smirked Kaoru. Kenshin's expression fell.

"Ororo, you did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Hai!" Beamed Kaoru as they crossed the road. Inside the small cafe was homely enough. A few comfy armchairs where placed in the corner and a large wide screen television was on the wall displaying the latest sports match. Taking a seat opposite the TV, Kaoru sat down and glanced at the menu feeling her stomach gurgle. A young waitress approached them and Kaoru placed her order.

"King Prawn fried noodles please and a glass of coke," Said Kaoru. The waitress nodded scribbling it down before taking Kenshin's order. As she walked away Kaoru couldn't help but notice the Indigo ribbon wrapped around her arm. Another one...was it a growing trend? For some reason it unnerved Kaoru. She was sure there was something she was supposed to remember about them.

_"And the score is two-nil to Kyoto. Now we interrupt this game with a special new broadcast from our reporter Sonji Yuji," _Kaoru froze watching the television with mixed feelings. She was beginning to get the sinking feeling that it was going to be something to do with her. All the people in the cafe had stopped their activities dutifully watching the news. It wasn't right...usually people flipped the channel when the news came on. The warmth seemed to drain from the air leaving it with almost fever like anticipation. The palms of her hands were growing sweaty as the scene flipped to the familiar background of Kyoto National Park. The tree's swayed in the background showering the ground with sakura petals...Kaoru squinted and gasped. An indigo ribbon was wrapped around every trunk. Then a male news reporter entered the foreground in a suit...with another ribbon.

"_Today's scene at Kyoto National Park symbolise the unity the country is now in. Each ribbon a sign of recognition for the brave life of a brave young girl ended too soon. Kamiya Kaoru aged seventeen has been missing now for forty-eight days and it looks like all hopes of recovering Kamiya-san alive are growing thin..."_

A few people sighed sympathetically, a few even shook their heads. Kaoru felt her heart stop beating as another full screen photograph of herself was shown on the television complete with Indigo ribbon tying up her hair. Her stomach began to twist and she was quite sure the pains had nothing to do with female problems. _'Recovering Kamiya-san alive are growing thin?' _It sounded so harsh and so cold...like it was written in stone. The noises in the background faded and she had eyes only for the news as the reporter continued.

_"The last known footage of Kamiya Kaoru is this that was heard on the fourteenth of May nearly one month ago..."_

_"Me...gu...mi"_

_"Kaoru? What's wrong!"_

_"Me...gu...mi...I-I...was shot..."_

The sound of her own voice echoed in her ears. It was terrifying, her voice was shaky and strained and already images where flickering through her mind of that terrible night. She could barely remember making that phone call because all her memories where blinded with pain and agony. Around her people were murmuring, one mother even hugged her son a bit closer. Kaoru couldn't progress it...it just couldn't be real.

_"Later that night two bodies where found near the scene. The Hiruma brothers Gohei and Kilhei gave their lives trying to protect Kamiya-san. They were found impaled with katana wounds that had likely caused them to bleed to death. The body count only increased when Police discovered the Sayoni family dead in their homes likely killed by Hitokiri Battousai. Although no body was ever found the Government have stated that it is unlikely Kamiya Kaoru survived. There have even been rumours of a memorial service being arranged..."_

She was going to be sick. Not only had they portrayed the Hiruma brothers as some sort of heroes but...the Sayoni's were dead? Kaoru could feel her body shaking...dead. Those kind people who had helped her...dead...and it was all Kaoru's fault! If she hadn't have knocked on their door then they need not have answered! Two innocent people dead...and she...everyone thought she was dead! A memorial service...just like a funeral where they don't have a body! It was too much...she sagged bending down moaning under her breath. Disorientated voices reached her ears...a plate of food was set down in front of her but Kaoru no longer felt hungry...she felt sick!

It was too hot...too many voices. It was as if the room was suddenly spinning out of control with the walls closing in. She could feel the familiar suffocating feeling tingling through her body. She needed out...and escape route. Anything to get out of the hell that was now her life. No wait...that was right...she didn't have a life anymore! A few people stared as Kaoru abruptly stood up and walked calmly from her table towards the door.

As soon as she shut the cafe door she began to run. Her heart was hammering and fear was pounding through her. Sayoni's...dead. All her fault. Hiruma Kilhei. Dead, she'd dishonoured her sword style. Kamiya Kaoru. Dead to the world. With each thought the feelings in Kaoru plunged deeper. She had thought her nightmares where hell and being awake was a relief. She was wrong because she was awake now and it felt just like her nightmares. People protested as she pushed past them but she didn't apologise. Then she noticed it...they were all wearing Indigo ribbons, how could she not have noticed before...all of them closing in on her. She wished she could scream at them how lucky they all were to have normal problems, in that moment she would have traded places with them in an instant.

The crowds, she'd never realised how suffocating they where. Just like waves dragging her backwards towards the mainland when all she wanted to do was swim free. A sharp pain was searing in her side but she didn't care. If she ran then she didn't have to go back. She wished she really was just Tsuki Hotaru ginger haired with glasses belonging to the Maths League. That sort of life looked like paradise, Tsuki could go home every night to her family and sit on the couch watching the sad news report feeling only a few moments of pity before she could flick the channel and watch some numeral programme. Breathing, she couldn't breath properly. People where staring wondering why there was a schoolgirl looking like she was about to have a panic attack.

Diving down a side street Kaoru managed to loose the crowds until she was just running over cobbles stumbling with every step. Keep running, going back would hurt too much. Was this her...Kamiya Kaoru a coward...Kamiya Kaoru a murderer? And what was worse was that she didn't even feel guilty about killing Kilhei. Her sick twisted mind was already conjuring up excuses on her behalf for the Sayoni family's killings. It wasn't really her fault...how was she supposed to know? Internal warfare was coming again and this time it wasn't over Hitokiri Battousai...it was Kaoru herself.

There was no escape. It would never end now...even if she did manage to go home how could things ever be the same? The press for the rest of her life'd haunt her. No home anymore, nothing worth feeling for. Nothing but a great big empty pit of despair. Tears flooded down her face in waves. Her breathing was coming in sharp gasps for air. This was the third time she'd felt like this but this was the first time she'd felt guilt. Knawing away her...it was her fault. Her fault...so then why did she find herself trying to justify it?

When she felt a hand grab her shoulder she didn't turn around. She tried to keep running but somebody had moved in front of her blocking her path. Two hands on her shoulder holding her firmly, but gently on the spot. Huge sobs cleared from her throat and she slapped out trying to hit the figure from her path. Opening her eyes she could see a pair of deep purple eyes staring down at her. Emotions of sorrow and sympathy were mirrored in them, the glasses were no longer on his face, it seemed he too had, had enough of them.

"Let me go!" Protested Kaoru trying to move forward. He wouldn't move and instead she found herself pressing her head against his chest. Warm arms encircled her and at first Kaoru tensed. She didn't feel like being hugged right now...but yet she gave in feeling her resistance grow weak. She didn't know how long it lasted but when they finally parted Kaoru felt a bit more calm and composed...she couldn't break down here. Not here...she felt so angry! How dare Makoto Shishio...he was a sick twisted monster.

"I-I want to go home..." Murmured Kaoru.

Kenshin nodded and Kaoru watched him press a few buttons on his phone sending a message to Satoshi no doubt. Kaoru watched feeling slightly empty but rage was replacing the hollow feeling. Innocent lives...and he saw them all as mere puppets! _'Shishio Makoto...this is all your doing! Well I hope the Ishin Shishi defeats you...I know they will!'_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, sorry for the delay but school is taking up six hours and twenty five minutes each day. Anyway I'm not updating until I have 168 reviews. 'Dodges knife blows from Raberba girl' Oh yeah and I'm redoing my cousins fiction for her. It's going to be called Memoirs of a Firefly and it's an Sailor Moon/Kenshin crossover mainly focusing on Hotaru/Saturn so if anyones interested feel free to read and review. I don't own Sailor Moon or Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Next chapter - It's the aniversary of Kamiya Katsumi's death, Kenshin and Kaoru visit her grave, Flashback of Katsumi's last day and Kenshin discovers who her killer was. **

**That's all for now,**

**Bluemoon Out!xx**


	26. The Anniversary

**Of Secrets and Lies**

_Chapter 26_

**The Anniversary**

* * *

Kaoru huddled the covers closer to her face.

It wasn't that the living room was cold. In actual fact it was quite warm due to the heat radiating from the central heating, but still that had not stopped Kaoru dragging her blue duvet from her bedroom on to the couch. Her stomach was still quite sore and swollen and overall she didn't feel like doing anything. Since her discovery two days ago, she'd felt nothing but guilt mixed with fury. It seethed slightly inside her like water waiting to boil over. She felt sick and the most she could match the emotions too was those feeble days after she had found out Kenshin was Battousai and the livid rage she'd felt the night she grabbed that sword.

Sighing she sank her head into one of the green coloured cushions. How could she not have known? Maybe a part of her had guessed all along that this was the most natural course of action Shishio would take but she hadn't actually felt it until she'd seen the damage. Her family...thought she was dead. It had been bad enough when her mother had died but her Otou-san...he wouldn't be able to survive that much grief again. It wasn't only that but the Sayoni's...those two kind people who had tried to help her, dead because Kaoru didn't know how to keep her mouth shut. Obviously in the past week Kaoru had watched television but like at the hotel suite, it was impossible to watch anything other than DVD's.

_'Dead...why didn't Kenshin tell me!' _She had asked but she already knew the answer - because it would upset her. She knew privately that Kenshin had probably killed Gohei but Kilhei...that was entirely Kaoru's doing. Should she feel guilty...she should but all she felt was ashamed that she hadn't even been able to keep to her sword ryu's principle. To add to the burden her hideous nightmares had taken a drastic turn for the worse. Every time she drifted off she kept seeing her own coffin being lowered into the ground. It had gotten so bad that Kaoru no longer slept at night at all. She kept herself awake for as long as possible out of sheer fear.

Every moment...she could see it all repeating itself in her head. It was torture; Kaoru couldn't stand it at all. Her heart started to thump and she sat up. The house was quiet but that was because Kenshin was in the shower. Standing up Kaoru shifted the sheets off her and tied her dressing gown a little tighter. Her family would be suffering so much...even more so now the Anniversary of her mother's death was in two days. _'I wish Okaa-san was here...I wish I could talk to her...just so I'd know what to do...' _Mused Kaoru feeling a lump rise in her throat.

The sound of her bare feet sounded throughout the corridor as Kaoru walked through the dark hallway until she came to the end door. Pushing it open she felt the wooden floor chill her exposed feet and toes. As usual an array of Shinai's and Bokkens were on display in the far corner, along with a few sheathed swords. Kaoru gulped feeling quite sick as she walked towards the weapons of death. Her hands stroked along the familiar rough wooden handles of the bokkens and then they met the smooth hilts of the swords. Her heart skipped a few beats and she was filled with the same curiosity and fascination that she felt a month ago and as child.

Her fingers tightened around the hilt as she lifted it gently off the wall. Holding it up in the dim light of the Dojo Kaoru felt a mixture of elation and fear. How could something so beautiful be so deadly? The way it shone in the pale yellow light, she withdrew it cautiously watching as the blade sparkled. She felt repulsed. _'Put it down, Kami-sama sake! Put the damn thing down,' _Urged a part of her mind. It was only then Kaoru realised something was wrong with this sword...the blade was on the wrong side.

"Sakabatou?" Murmured Kaoru examining the reversed blade curiously. Why among so many other deadly weapons was there a sword of a pacifist? A reversed blade could kill no one. Kaoru smiled, if she was ever going to have to use a sword she would much rather it be this one. It was a pity Kenshin couldn't use it. _'I might be able to change that though, If I can just stop him from assassinating long enough...' _She sighed wistfully re-sheathing it and placing it back on the wall. Swords that Protect life - her ideology. Did she even have the right to be a Kasshien pupil anymore though? When put to the test Kaoru had failed forgetting the second rule. _'Swords that protect life...the life of yourself, the person you're trying to protect and the life of the opponent.'_

Taking a step backwards she looked at the bokkens feeling conflicted. She didn't feel guilty...did that make her a bad person? It was in self-defence...but should she have known better? She gritted her teeth, why oh why did everything have to be so confusing. Why couldn't things just be simple? Kaoru was interrupted from her thoughts as she heard a soft padding noise on the Dojo floor. Turning around she saw Kenshin approach her dressed in a dark blue dressing gown, red pyjama bottoms with his wet hair tied back loosely.

"Kaoru-dono? I was wondering if you are alright, that I was," Said Kenshin politely walking until he was beside her. His eyes moved from the bokkens to the swords to the shinai's. Kaoru stood awkwardly for a few moments wondering what to say. She longed to be able to just tell how she felt because keeping it bottled up was horrible...yet was she ready to trust him again? On the other hand she didn't have anybody else. Maybe she might have told Okami-san but Kaoru didn't know how to get in touch with the old woman. Finally she sighed.

"I'm...not okay. I guess I'm still in shock about Sayoni-san...I mean its my fault they're dead. If I hadn't have knocked on that door then they'd still be alive...It's horrible knowing that," Said Kaoru softly. The old couple had lived in poverty but they had been so willing to help her. She'd even made mental notes to upgrade their house in her naive little mind. The thought of them being slaughtered was enough to make her feel physically ill. Next to her Kenshin sighed and turned to look at Kaoru intently.

"I-It's...not easy living with guilt Kaoru-dono, but for what it is worth you did not intend to hurt them. You're situation was understandable and I am sure if Sayoni-dono and Sayoni-san were alive they'd wish you only happiness, that they would," Said Kenshin sincerely. Kaoru nodded, the dead never wished harm upon the living but at night she had a hard time convincing herself of that. She glanced at Kenshin thoughtfully...when he said that, he had sounded...sad. _'I suppose...he must have a lot of regrets too...' _He never showed it though. He always hid his feelings behind a smile. That was something Kaoru at first glance could admire but then she realised how damaging such a thing could be.

"And...well...I've failed...I've failed my sword ryu," Said Kaoru sadly staring longingly at the bokkens. She moved forward to place a hand on the hilt but stopped. Did she have any right too...she closed her eyes. The memories were painful and disorientated but she could remember the blood pouring out of his back. At the time it had seemed so insignificant...she opened her eyes and withdrew her hand sighing.

"Swords that Protect Life...not just your own but the life of the opponent. I've been training since I was nine years old...I should have known better...but when he came running towards me I panicked and forgot I was carrying a real sword. I wanted to live so badly I forgot everything...how I can I practice my ryu now when I dishonoured it," Said Kaoru bowing her head. She jerked her head when she felt a warm hand, guiding her own towards the handle of the bokken. She found herself staring into deep lilac coloured eyes.

"Kaoru-dono, in life mistakes are made. You wanted to live so you protected your own life...sessha is very glad you did for he does not know what he would have done if you hadn't. If you turn your back on Kamiya Kasshien Ryu now _then _you would have failed it. A sword is a weapon. The art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill...you're principles are a naive lie de-gozaru," Kaoru glared up at him fiercely and was surprised when he chuckled, "However I much prefer your lie over reality Kaoru-dono. If you work at it someday it might become a truth. Besides it pretty obvious by the way that you're glaring at me that you still want to practice."

Kaoru didn't know if she should feel insulted, flattered, irritated or amused at Kenshin's display of words. They had definitely been food for thought. She tightened her grip on the bokken and withdrew it from its stand. Grinning mischievously she whacked Kenshin hard around the head. The mighty hitokiri let out a strangled cry as he toppled to the floor massaging the new bump.

"Orororo...what was that for?"

"Hmph! Well, you did just give my sword ryu a big insult but since you did make sense I decided not to whack you as hard. See, I can be compassionate once in a while," Declared Kaoru laughing as Kenshin stared at her as if she'd suddenly sprouted an extra pair of arms.

"This one hopes you keep sparing him compassion. He doesn't know if he'll survive any hard blows," Said Kenshin struggling to his feet. Kaoru laughed feeling a bit better. It was nice to be able to talk to somebody. _'Moth to flame, go too close and you get burned,' _Chimed a voice in her head. Kaoru gritted her teeth trying to ignore it as she slammed it hard stopping it at waist height. If she could picture practicing on Makoto Shishio's head then she was sure she would improve. Kenshin watched her for few moments and Kaoru continued talking in between strikes.

"It's not...just that. Everyone at home thinks I'm dead! I'm worried about my Otou-san, he's probably sunken into depression again...and this week was going to be hard enough as it was. I wish I could just tell them I'm all right...just phone them to let them know I'm safe...but then again Misao and Sanosuke would probably storm round and I'm willing to be you'll be Misao's new target board with her kunai's." Said Kaoru, imagining for a brief moment her weasel like cousin chasing Kenshin around the dojo flinging kunai's at him. Kenshin shook his head smiling in amusement.

"Sessha would not like to see that de-gozaru, Misao-dono probably has quite a good aim. Anyway Kaoru-dono, what is it that will make this week so exceptionally hard?" Kaoru stopped in mid-swing turning to face Kenshin. He didn't know, well obviously not. It's not like Kaoru had made a point of notifying him. The Rose of Martial Arts looked at him carefully before speaking.

"It's been nearly eleven years since my Okaa-san died. It'll be the anniversary on the fifth of June, normally we'd all go and visit the grave," Explained Kaoru. To be honest it had always felt awkward going to see her mother's grave. She, and Yahiko didn't know quite how to act because they couldn't quite feel the same emotions as Megumi and their father. Still, Kaoru couldn't help but feel like she'd failed her mother in some weird sort of way, "I don't suppose I can do that this year. It's strange, I almost feel like I've let her down or something." Added Kaoru swinging the bokken once again.

"I'm sorry to hear that Kaoru-dono," Said Kenshin warmly," but you know we can't go though...for one thing it's likely Shishio would expect us to do just that." Kaoru nodded and continued with her kata formation. She had expected such an answer. It would be silly to risk it all on one grave visit, a visit Kaoru normally disliked doing but did out of duty. She hoped her mother would understand.

"I know," Sighed Kaoru unaware of the thoughtful glance she was earning herself.

* * *

"Are you sure sir?"

"Positive."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes suspiciously, gazing sceptically at his boss. This was not normal behaviour and it certainly pushed the barrier of secrecy that they had been trying to maintain. Kogoro Katsura was not known for taking unnecessary risks and what he was proposing now was very unnecessary. The third leader of the Ishin Shishi sat calmly in his office chair, his eyes boring into Kenshin's own as if guessing what the hitokiri was thinking. Battousai displayed no emotion but behind the cold frontier the wheels of his mind were ticking vigorously. _'What could possibly be his reason? Two days ago it was shopping...and now this. For the past week it's as if he's been avoiding me...and I've had no assignments.'_

"With all due respect Katsura-sama, this is the second time this week you have been willing to take such a risk and I must enquire as to why. I cannot help but be suspicious of your motives. How could this possibly benefit us?" Asked Kenshin impassively. Katsure sighed almost tiredly, Kenshin watched him. His employer was only twenty-nine yet recently his appearance had grown more haggard and exhausted looking. Laid out in front of him was a pile of papers littering the next illuminated by the fire burning behind him.

"Himura-san, do you or do you not want to allow Kamiya-san to visit her mothers grave?" Asked Katsura wearily.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," Said Kenshin coolly. He would not allow him to use Kaoru as leverage. Kaoru was private and personal, this was duty. The two things where separate and Kaoru should not affect his position. The last thing he needed was other fellow hitokiri's using her as a weakness...not that they'd dare to but if it became apparent she could be used in such a manner then Kenshin would rather not take the risk. Shadows danced around the dark office reflected by the vivid orange flames. The bronze carpet shone and the light bounced off the smooth oak desk shrouding Kogoro's face in yellow light making the small lines seem much more.

"You are suspicious aren't you? I do not blame you for being protective Himura-san," Assured Katsura, "My motives are purely business. It would not do for her to get unhappy or feel trapped. So long as precautions are taken then I see no reason why she cannot visit the grave of Kamiya Katsumi. Providing, of course you accompany her. We'll have Toshiko tailing you both and the access to the security camera's around that area are quite simple."

"But there is still a risk," Said Kenshin stubbornly.

"No more so than you two wandering around Aizu together," Retorted Katsura firmly before picking up his pen, "You may go now Himura-san. That is all I wished to discuss with you." Kenshin bowed, a part of him was wanting to know why his assignments had suddenly stopped. It was that he missed them, in fact quite the opposite but it was a little unnerving. Turning around he walked out of the office and into the long corridors.

His brisk walk was not disturbed until he passed the medical facilities where Doctor Gensai was sitting in deep conversation with Okami. The two looked up and both stood to their feet to greet him with a smile. Kenshin smiled slightly but then gulped as Okami shoved a basket into his hands.

"Food. I don't trust that processed gunk they sell these days," Kenshin nodded politely but the basket was extremely heavy. How much had she packed...enough to feed a family of ten? _'I wonder if Katsura-sama had surgery...I wonder if I'll need surgery with this much!' _Kenshin then addressed his attention to Doctor Gensai.

"Ah Himura-san, how is Kaoru-chan feeling?"

"Oh? Much better, Arigatou," Thanked Kenshin. Doctor Gensai nodded in approval.

"I would still recommend she has blood tests done though, anyway I'll be visiting again next Thursday just to check up on her progress," Said Doctor Gensai. Kenshin nodded, privately he suspected that Kaoru was definitely anaemic or something else. Although the bags under her eyes had disappeared, he couldn't help but notice this was only since she had bought the foundation. Clearly she was covering up something but on the other hand Kenshin had no right to go around ordering her to get blood tests.

"Good day Doctor Gensai, Okami-dono," Said Kenshin continuing down the corridor thinking of how to put forward his latest question. Katsura-sama's behaviour was suspicious and Kenshin was beginning to formulate various theories that he certainly hoped where wrong. Nevertheless, Kaoru would probably be happy that she would be able to visit her mother's grave. Kenshin had his own personal reasons for not wanting to go within a two-mile radius of the Kyoto Cemetery. It made him feel uncomfortable and the memories that dwelt there were not happy ones. If he could, he would have avoided going there at all costs...but this wasn't about him.

The car ride back to the house was uneventful. Satoshi had even dropped a few comments about the weather, Kenshin had replied politely making the atmosphere much more bearable but his thoughts would still linger from the meeting, to his assignments, to Kaoru, to the past in a continuous cycle. He almost didn't notice when the car stopped outside the house. He thanked the drivers and then proceeded inside.

The door was no longer locked as it once had been, he no longer needed to fear Kaoru and her wild escape attempts. Once indoors he unpacked the food into the fridge eyeing the larger than life chicken Okami had packed along with; two bottles of wine, three jumbo bars of chocolate, (no doubt Kaoru would find those interesting) Five new magazines, butter, jam, two loaves of crusty bread, tins of soup, some salad and a large pizza. At least Kenshin would not have to go shopping for a while.

After unpacking, he walked into the living room and was surprised to see Kaoru, curled up asleep on the couch. The television was humming in the background and Kenshin noticed it was once again Mulan she had been watching. Her face was pale and the blanket covering her was lopsided. He smiled slightly watching as she breathed calmly. She looked so peaceful asleep, untouchable in another world. Moving forward quietly he pulled the rest of the blanket over her tucking her in. She was so close...but so faraway. The Hitokiri paused watching her for a few moments.

"I hope you sleep well, Kaoru-dono," He whispered brushing a stray strand of black hair out of her eyes. He then moved over to the opposite couch and sat down watching the television with a vacant expression. He was not about to disturb her sleep, he could wait until she woke up. It was after all only three o'clock in the afternoon, she would probably sleep until dinnertime.

_'Sessha imagines we won't be spoiled for choice,' _Thought Kenshin wirily thinking of the load of shopping they had been gifted with.

* * *

_It was New Years Eve again._

_Kaoru felt a bit bewildered. Why was everyone celebrating New Years Eve in June? The buffet tables were lain with food and slow music was playing in the background as couples waltzed around the floor. Kaoru stood on the sidelines watching contently as Yahiko and Megumi revolved on the stop while Nagoyaki-sensei played the piano. She then wondered into the corridor filled with mistletoe. Maybe Kenshin would be there again...she felt mildly confused at this. Was this a dream or a memory?_

_"Gomen nasai, for keeping you waiting Kaoru-dono," Came a soft familiar voice. Kaoru grinned and turned around expecting to see Kenshin standing there in his formal clothes. Instead the smile was wiped off her face and she opened her mouth to scream. Nothing came out, Hitokiri Battousai stood there drenched in blood with a katana in his hand. Kaoru felt herself trying to run but her legs remained glued to the spot. This was it, she was going to die._

_The scene swirled and vanished. Kaoru blinked in surprise. Why was she standing at the edge of a swimming pool? How odd she could have swore she was supposed to be somewhere else. She glanced at the water and shivered, floating green algae was skimming along the surface of the murky depths. How disgusting, feeling revolted she took a step backwards and almost collided with the person behind her._

_"Kaoru-chan, you need to go swimming," Kaoru felt hope skip in her heart as she whirled around. Facing her was her mother, Kamiya Katsumi standing there dressed in her old patched overalls. Her long black hair was pulled into low pigtails and she was smiling brightly at Kaoru. How silly, Kaoru glanced at the swimming pool. She didn't want to go swimming...she'd have to tell her mother._

_"I don't want too," Called out Kaoru. Her mother smiled but the bright blue irises of her eyes faded into a black colour. Kaoru felt puzzled. Her mothers eyes were blue...just like her own. Not black, there must be some sort of mistake. Opening her mouth Kaoru was about to shout out that something had went wrong...this wasn't right. Kaoru wasn't supposed to be here..._

"Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru opened her eyes. Somebody was calling her name. She groaned, closing them again, pulling the blankets tighter around her. She didn't want to get up yet, she was too sleepy and tired. Tangled webs of confusion knitted themselves in her mind. Why on earth was she having bizarre dreams of green mouldy swimming pools? Was she finally going insane? It would be surprising.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru jerked with a start rolling over to find her face inches away from another. Purple eyes stared right into her own and she gave out a small shriek of surprise, moving she suddenly she found herself tumbling off the edge of the sofa. Luckily a pair of arms grabbed her firmly and steadied her moving her gently back on the sofa. Kaoru yawned but then stared in bewilderment at Kenshin who was smiling apologetically.

"Gomen, Kaoru-dono for waking you up but dinner is ready de-gozaru," Kaoru nodded, sitting up rubbing her eyes. Dinner was ready? That couldn't be right, she'd only sat down to watch Mulan...what bit had she reached? She had been past the bit where Mulan had runaway from home. Had she been at the bit where she had met Mushu? No? Yet even so it had only bee two o'clock. Not half six at night.

"Oh? How long have I been asleep?" Asked Kaoru, standing up.

"I don't know, you were asleep when this one arrived back, that you were and it's half past five now," Answered Kenshin. Kaoru nodded, roughly three and a half hours. She followed him into the kitchen where two plates where set out. Taking her seat Kaoru took a sip from the glass of blackcurrant juice in front of her. Her insides rumbled as Kenshin dished out the slices of fresh pizza before taking his own seat. Kaoru picked up her knife and fork and dug in hungrily. Lunch felt as if it had been hours ago.

"Okami-dono, felt it was necessary to give sessha some food," Explained Kenshin, his voice full of amusement. Kaoru nodded not quite taking in the new bit of information. Once her mind had processed it she looked up feeling her heart skip beats. If he had seen Okami, then that meant he had been at Headquarters...what if he had been out on an assignment? He can't have been...Kaoru had ripped up the black envelope she'd found earlier and as far as she was aware he hadn't been near the Dojo. He'd left wearing civilian clothes...he had told her he was going shopping. _I'm a complete idiot! Of course they'll have weapons at the headquarters...what do I do?'_

"Oh...um...that was nice of her...um...I thought you were going shopping!" Accused Kaoru jabbing a knife pointedly at Kenshin. She could feel herself tremble slightly. What measures now, she would have to stop him leaving the house next. Well locking themselves in would be easy. The keys to the Dojo and the house were always kept in the fruit bowl on the unit. Kenshin, however stared at Kaoru nonplussed, blinking dumbly before he looked at Kaoru gravely.

"I was, but Katsura-sama asked for me to meet with him...and when he did he gave me some news," Kaoru looked up feeling her heart pump viciously. She gulped nervously feeling the palms of her hands go damp. Of course Katsura had cottoned on, had he informed Kenshin about the assignments he'd missed? Would Kenshin now give her some sort of row or lecture? She glared furiously. Let him try, she would personally make it her life's mission to ensure he never left the house again if necessary. But still behind the conviction Kaoru was quite afraid, it was easy to forget who Kenshin was but at times like this it was a painful reminder.

"Kaoru-dono, Katsura-sama thinks that it is possible for you to visit your mothers grave de-gozaru."

Kaoru chocked. Whatever she had been expecting to hear that had certainly not been it. She took a large gulp of juice before calming down. She felt quite delirious in relief. She had not been found out yet...yet being the operative word but Kaoru still felt shocked. Why would they risk exposure just to let her go to her mother's grave? It seemed a very stupid move but Kaoru felt both awkward and grateful.

"W-Why?" Asked Kaoru.

"I don't know," Shrugged Kenshin, "And to be honest it is a bit disconcerting but he seems to think so long as certain measures are taken that we will be fine. Obviously we can't go during the day or at night because Shishio would expect that...but then again Shishio doesn't want to acknowledge your existence to the world yet so he, himself might overlook it. If we go at sunrise tomorrow we should be quite safe," Stated Kenshin. Kaoru nodded numbly. Visit her mother's grave...so much trouble over such a small thing...yet Kaoru would be insulting her mother if she didn't accept the chance to go.

"Arigatou...I'm a bit surprised," Admitted Kaoru and for a horrible moment she was reminded of her dream. She couldn't remember it all but for some reason it had been New Years Eve...that had been quite funny. She could recall that part and the swimming pool bit. Compared to her other nightmares it had not been so bad.

"Is something wrong Kaoru-dono?" Asked Kenshin.

"Oh? Nothing...it's just it's a bit weird I guess," Said Kaoru pondering for a moment if she should tell him. Technically it wasn't telling him about her nightmares. Kenshin looked up displaying a face of polite curiosity. Kaoru decided to continue editing out the bit where he had nearly killed her, "Well...I had a strange dream. I dreamt it was New Years Eve...then for some weird reason I was standing at the edge of a swimming pool...like the one at the hotel suite. It was completely gross but my Okaa-san was they're telling me to go swimming. Strange huh?" Said Kaoru taking a bite out of her pizza.

"It is a bit odd," Said Kenshin honestly.

"Yeah, I guess...anyway did Okami ever cook for sumo's?" Joked Kaoru. Kenshin chuckled.

"Not that this one knows of but she seems to think we both need fattening up de-gozaru."

"Well you do," Said Kaoru eyeing Kenshin's slim frame. She felt so envious...why did she feel like a lump of lard next to him. It was so annoying. Misao was like a twig, Megumi could become a model but Kaoru felt like one of the fat dwarves out of Snow White, "I don't. I don't ever want to look at a pair of scales."

"Ororo! You mustn't be so harsh about yourself Kaoru-dono, Sessha thinks you look...this one thinks you look very nice as you are de-gozaru," Said Kenshin turning red. Kaoru smiled feeling quite light inside at the compliment. She grinned and then laughed.

"Well you do and no arguments. You look like a bit of wind could blow you away...I mean no wonder I thought you were a wuss when I met you. I thought one punch would send you orbiting planet Mars," Teased Kaoru watching as Kenshin pouted looking for a moment like a pre-teen that's been told they look like an eight year old. Kaoru laughed even harder. Fear the mighty Battousai who looks like a stick.

"It's not funny I'll have you know!" Protested Kenshin trying desperately to salvage what pride he had left.

"It is! I mean come off it...you're meant to be one of the most feared men in Japan but you look like a kid! I mean no wonder lying about your age was so easy. I thought you looked a bit old for eighteen to tell you the truth!" Joked Kaoru seeing how far she could wind him up. Kenshin's face turned as scarlet as his hair and he crossed his arms glaring at Kaoru fiercely as thought trying to prove that he could live up to his reputation. The amber eyes would once have chilled Kaoru to the core but she couldn't stop howling with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Asked Kenshin hotly.

"You have some sauce around your mouth. You look hilarious...I can't believe I was ever afraid of someone like you!" Declared Kaoru pointing to the drop of sauce around Kenshin's mouth. He promptly wiped it away and then began join in with her laughter.

"Well Kaoru-dono, if your cooking could become as harmless as my appearance then-"

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT MY COOKING!" Roared Kaoru punching Kenshin.

"Ororo...nothing Kaoru-dono..."

* * *

"A wall?"

Kaoru rubbed her eyes and suppressed a yawn. Around her the normally busy streets of Kyoto where completely silent, the sky above them was still a deep inky blue colour with a few scatterings of diamond like stars. However a faint pink tinge could be seen along the horizon spreading and mixing with colours of bright indigo and fiery orange. It was about half past four in the morning and it was just before sunrise. Everything was still and there was hardly a breeze as two shivering figures stood outside the cemetery gates.

Through hazes of sleepy fog, Kaoru looked up and down the wall and sighed tiredly. There was no way she would be able jump the wall and no way she would be able to open the tall black iron gates. Through the bars she could see small stone graves manumitting the dearly departed. Looking upon them now, she felt slightly sick trying not to think of if her family were currently looking at similar models for her own empty grave. Tugging her jacket she gazed around them. The houses were shut and no light came from any of them. It was odd being about so late...everything was so empty. Next to her Kenshin seemed take in their latest hazard.

Thankfully due to their lateness it was unlikely anyone would be out late enough to recognise them. Apparently the Ishin Shishi spy network had managed to block Shishio's radar of the security camera's near the grave yard while other spies in the area had sent back a report stating the perimeter was deserted and unwatched. Their disguises, were therefore much less then what they were normally. Kaoru had tied her hair back with her ribbon but was wearing a pair of glasses to hide her facial features. Kenshin had covered up his scar and his hair had been dyed black but apparent from hat he looked normal. Still, Kaoru had to admit there was a sort of buzz from doing this sort of thing. Adrenaline was pounding through her mixed with excitement and fear. It was probably the only thing stopping her from falling asleep on her feet.

"How are we going to get through? I mean there's no way I could ever jump that," Said Kaoru truthfully staring the ten foot high bright wall up and down. She glanced at Kenshin curiously, maybe he would be able to jump it? She watched him, dressed in a black jumper and a long jacket he looked very much like an agent from a spy movie. Especially with the black hair.

"Hmm...well I guess I could jump over and let you in through the gate Kaoru-dono," Suggested Kenshin.

"Don't be stupid. There's no way you could jump that high! I mean your only..."

Kenshin smiled and Kaoru felt her jaw drop as he jumped. The Hitokiri seemed to defy gravity as he landed on top of the wall. He stared down at Kaoru and seemed to grin in amusement. Then he vanished and reappeared a moment later at the tall Iron Gate. Kaoru felt her stomach flip...he had managed it so easily. How could he do that...she couldn't help but feel awed at his display of talent but she would rather crucify herself than let Kenshin know she was impressed. The last thing he needed was an ego.

"The gate is open de-gozaru," Said Kenshin as the gates sprung open. Kaoru nodded vaguely still staring at the spot where he had jumped numbly. After a moment she shook herself and tried to focus on the entire point of the operation. She walked in beside Kenshin and gulped nervously. Sneaking into a graveyard at night was not something she'd even pictured herself doing. It was like a scene from a horror movie but she couldn't help but peer at each grave curiously seeing the writing on them. Some had lived long lives, one grave had one hundred and two written on it. Yet others Kaoru noticed were much less. The graves that chilled her the most where the ones of children...little children such as a little boy aged three. Kaoru felt her heart skip beats...she didn't like reminders of death. She feared growing old, she feared dying and this place was a constant reminder of both factors.

Kenshin didn't seem to like their new scenery much either. Kaoru noticed his whole frame had gone tense and his head was bowed towards the ground. Kaoru wondered...was he as uneasy as she was? She didn't like to ask, instead she said nothing walking beside him feeling the blades of dewy glass tickle her exposed ankles. Finally after passing a few rows Kaoru recognised her mother's headstone. She moved forwards nervously feeling awkward as she approached the white marble headstone and it's familiar neat black writing.

**Kamiya Katsumi**

**August 1967 - June 1997**

**Beloved Mother, Sister and Wife**

**_Light shines brightest in the Dark_**

**Rest In Peace**

Kaoru kneeled next to the headstone unsure of what to do next. Now she was here she just felt awkward, she always felt awkward with Megumi and her father. Normally Megumi would cry a little and her father would say a few words. Yahiko and Kaoru just stood on the sidelines like outsiders looking in. The grief Kaoru felt was different , it wasn't like her big sisters, and in many ways it was one of the things that connected her to Yahiko. A slight breeze played with her hair and she sighed deeply laying down the four items. A bunch of flowers would look a little too suspicious so Kaoru had minimised them to four. It was a strange sort of tradition in her family. Roses had been her mothers favourite plant...inhaling there scent Kaoru could smell their sweet perfume mixed with the damp earth just like that day over a month ago in the rain.

_"Okaa-san, I don't know what to say..."_

_"Many times over the past few months I have thought of you, the way you died and how you must have felt. I would wonder what you would think of me now kneeling here alone in the early hours of the morning with a hitokiri by my side. Would you be angry? Worried? There's so much I'm confused about, I only wish you could have been here to make things clearer..."_

"The smell...of damp earth and roses...it always reminds me of her," Said Kaoru quietly laying down the four single roses. A red rose, a pink rose, a yellow rose and a white rose. Kaoru smiled slightly thinking of the small tradition. She looked up as Kenshin kneeled down next to her and bowed respectfully. Kaoru smiled slightly at the gesture before continuing, "On the first anniversary of her death, Otou-san, Megumi, Yahiko, Misao and I visited here. Otou-san brought roses because they were her favourite flower. He asked each of us to pick a small bunch each. Megumi chose red roses, Misao chose pink, Yahiko chose yellow and I chose white...ever since then that's what we've always brought."

Kaoru shifted her glance sideways towards the graves next to her mothers, that of her Aunt and Uncle. It seemed sad that they got nothing. Of course later on today no doubt the whole family would visit and the graves would be covered with flowers. Until then though, Kaoru stood up picking up the yellow rose and the pink rose moving towards the graves bearing their names.

**Makimachi Keiko**

**August 1967 - March 1998**

**Beloved Mother, Sister and wife**

**_The most wasted of all days is one without Laughter_**

**Rest In Peace**

Her Aunt. Kaoru could remember slightly more about her Aunty Keiko simply because Keiko had been around longer. Even so her memories were still blurred...after her mother's death Keiko had stopped laughing so much. It was as if something inside her had died. Twins, Kaoru almost envied such a bond. From what she knew Keiko and Katsumi had been inseparable all the way through their youth and adult life. Both had fallen pregnant young, both had supported each other as much as possible. Next to Keiko's grave was that of her Uncle, Makimachi Hiroki. Misao's father, a man who had always managed to laugh. At her Uncles she laid the yellow rose and at her Aunts, the pink one. Once she was done she kneeled backwards slightly so she could see all three graves.

It was sort of beautiful and tragic. At least in death her mother and Aunt could be reunited with one another and be whole again. At least they were not alone, Kaoru felt a lump rise in her throat. In the past two months she had envisioned her own grave next to her mothers. A marble stone with it's own writing, the mannerism of her death ironic. First at the hands of Battousai, second to Gohei...Kaoru could now imagine quite fully the amount of fear her mother must have experienced. It was strange how the two were bonded by fear. Kaoru ironically felt closer to her mother than she had done the year previous.

"I-It's...strange being here...I almost envy their bond but I feel so sad. It's strange I was almost grateful that I did not have to feel the pain Megumi felt because I knew had I been her I would not have been able to survive it. Seeing such pain made me feel scared and afraid...I was terrified of loosing people encase I had to feel that pain...it's so selfish...but I cannot stand loosing people, and I cannot stand being alone either," Said Kaoru faintly as the wind continued to play with her hair. Overhead orange light was beginning to seep slowly into the graveyard.

"I remember...the day she died, I remember that day so clearly now..."

* * *

"Yahiko-chan! Please just eat the food!"

Kamiya Katsumi felt the will to live drain out of her system as she sat her infant son down at the table picking up a spoon of the miso soup she had made. It was not too hot, but still the little boy strongly objected to it. His face screwed up and tears flooded out of his brown eyes. Katsumi felt like banging her head off the table, this was Koshijiro's doing. Katsumi had never been a fussy eater, the genetics must have came from his side of the family. _'In which case, he should be the one sitting here! Not me!'_

Finally the little boy accepted a mouthful and slowly began to eat it. Katsumi felt the relief flood through her as she picked up the two year old. It was half past two, which meant it was naptime. She smiled and cooed slightly ruffling the strands of short dark hair that were beginning to grow. He laughed happily as she carried him up the stairs towards his bedtime. Her son was a terror for feeding but he slept like an angel. Kaoru had been notorious for refusing to sleep alone...even now the seven year old would still creep through to her and Koshijiro's room because of her nightmares although often enough it was Megumi who the little girl went to. Pushing open the door Katsumi was greeted with dark blue walls and bright yellow curtains. Some shelves were lined with colourful storybooks while a large stuffed monkey was on the bed.

"Right, time for bed squirt," Said Katsumi tucking her son into his bed. The quilt was decorated with racing cars and she tucked it up to his chin. Yahiko grunted slightly but after about two minutes he was dead to the world. Good, half past two naptime until four o'clock. Katsumi watched him sleep for a few moments and smiled kissing him on the forehead before shutting the bedroom door behind her. Out in the hall chaos was unleashed in the form of Megumi and Kaoru.

"Give me it back! It's mine! Mine!" Wailed Kaoru her face frowning and tears of temper fell down her cheeks, her shoulder length black hair was pulled into a short ponytail and she was wearing her usual blue dress with pink tights. Towering over her an eleven-year-old Megumi rolled her eyes. Dressed in her short lime coloured dress Megumi's hair was up in a small bun and she was holding in her hands a small red hair band.

"It's mine Kaoru, stop acting like a spoilt brat," Scolded Megumi.

"Right, the pair of you quieten down. Yahiko-chan is napping which means you should not raise your voices," Said Katsumi firmly walking up to both of her daughters. She snatched the hair band out of Megumi's hands, "None of you are getting this. Downstairs...now!" Commanded Katsumi. Kaoru looked for a moment like she was going to disobey but she stopped short at her mothers expression. Both of them trouped down the stairs and Katsumi smirked slightly following them into the sitting room. Keiko was due over at four o'clock for dinner and she was bringing Misao with her. Hopefully that would keep Kaoru happy. _'Which reminds me, I'd better get some more butter and cheese in, we're nearly out,' _Katsumi made a mental note to do so as she sat down on the sofa.

"Instead of bickering, how about we watch a video?" Suggested Katsumi. Kaoru perked up brightly.

"Lion King! Lion King!" Shouted the seven year old enthusiastically.

"No, Beauty and the Beast!" Protested Megumi. Katsumi rolled her eyes tiredly. Even a simple thing like choosing a video to watch was turning into some sort of warfare.

"No, since the two of you can't agree I get to choose and I choose Sleeping Beauty. Megumi-chan will you do the honours?" Asked Katsumi. Megumi nodded obediently and sprang off the couch towards the video cupboard. Katsumi sighed as Kaoru sat down next to her cuddling her small body up against her mothers. Katsumi affectionately ruffled her daughter's hair and smiled contently. This was what Sunday afternoons were for. Every Sunday the three of them would watch a film while Yahiko napped...Katsumi treasured such peaceful moments. Recently the majority of her life was spent worrying about her sister and the dangers she was in. To simply sit and relax with her two older children was bliss. Soon Megumi was on her left side resting her head on her mothers shoulder.

Sleeping Beauty, the whole film had bewitched her since a young age. The three fairies would always make her laugh and she always wished she could have golden locks like Princess Aurora. Of course as she grew older the movie lost some of it's magic as she witnessed life and it's harsh realities...still deep inside the young woman a little girl would always live and Katsumi's inner child would always crave Sleeping Beauty and the kingdom of fairies and magic. The young mother yawned...last night had been another late one. She couldn't sleep for thinking of Keiko again who was out on another mission. She hoped the rumours about the Okashira being ill were just rumours. She didn't want her family being put in even more danger.

Before she realised it, she was opening her eyes again only this time the credits were playing. Katsumi jerked up in surprise to see Megumi looking at her. Katsumi smiled, yawning and stretching to see the time. On the mantle piece the clock displaying the time to be quarter to four. Initial panic seized Katsumi, only fifteen minutes and she still needed to go do the shopping! She sat bolt upright and stood up gently placing the still sleeping Kaoru's head on one of the cushions. She glanced at Megumi and then at the clock...fifteen minutes...could Megumi be trusted to look after Kaoru for that long? The guard gate was locked at the top of the stairs and Yahiko was probably still sleeping...

"Megumi-chan, could you please look after Yahiko and Kaoru? I'm just nipping to the shops, Aunty Keiko should be here at four o'clock. Whatever you do don't unlock the stair guard. Don't answer the phone, don't go outside and don't upset your sister. Can I trust you to do that for your Okaa-san?" Asked Katsumi staring imploringly at the young pre-teen. Megumi nodded picking up the remote control, which seemed to have dropped on to the floor.

"Hai, Okaa-san," Megumi smiled and Katsumi gave her a quick hug and Kaoru a quick kiss on the cheek before she rushed into the hall. She picked up her coat, which was laying on the banister and flung on the brown trench coat. Outside it was murky and humid but also very wet. The streets were drizzled with rain and the skys were a bleak grey as Katsumi made her way down the street on the familiar road towards the corner shop. On reflection maybe she should have taken an umbrella. Her hair was getting wet and damp. _'As quick as possible, no dawdling. Butter, milk, cheese, wine and some yoghurts for Megumi's pack lunchbox.' _Katsumi told herself sternly. Once she'd arrived at her destination she found the small shop quite deserted. Picking up a basket she wandered down the isle purchasing the objects of choice. She halted briefly on the bread isle staring at the birthday cakes.

_'It's barely a month until Kaoru-chan's eight birthday...I wonder which one she would like,' _Thought Katsumi smiling as she glanced at the pink icing decorating one cake. Maybe she should get one ordered from the bakery this year. Last year it had been a specially made Lion King one, this year perhaps Katsumi could order a different sort. A small pang of sadness echoed through her. Eight years old...where exactly had the time gone? The precious days she'd let slide by. _'Next thing I know, I'll be dropping her off at University or meeting her first boyfriend..' _Katsumi giggled. No she'd have to do all those things for Megumi first. In fact Koshijiro would probably have to chase them off with a bokken. Her oldest daughter was quite the looker and in a few years Katsumi could picture her as a young woman.

_'Besides Kaoru would need someone who would run around after her constantly...either that or someone who could match her temper...'_ Thought Katsumi turning away. It was then she almost collided with a young boy.

"Gomen nasai," Apologized Katsumi. The boy looked barely Megumi's age but he stood there speechless.

"Didn't you hear the lady? You clumsy baka, it's only polite to apologize." Came a loud thundering voice. Katsumi found herself looking at the tallest man she'd ever met. How he could be related to the small scrawny boy was beyond her understanding.

"G-Gomen m'am," Said the boy bowing. Katsumi nodded and watched as the boy darted out of sight followed by his tall mentor. _'Red hair? How odd...' _Katsumi didn't dwell on the matter. The sky was getting darker outside. She'd have to get home quite soon. The last thing she needed was for her twin to tease her about her organisation skills. Katsumi paid for the goods, which were divided, into two bags. Then feeling fairly happy she left the shop out into the rain cutting down one of the back alleys to save time. Her thoughts lingered. Would Kaoru want a party this year? Maybe they could invite some of her friends from school or maybe Katsumi and Keiko could take the children to the theme park. Kaoru would like that...she was always wanting to go on those swings and the water slide.

Kamiya Katsumi was so preoccupied with her plans that she didn't even realise what she'd stumbled into. The last thing her eyes saw was blood gushing everywhere and a young teenager. So young...only eighteen. He looked up at her with terror in his eyes. Somebody behind him was shouting orders...terror began to seize the young mother but before fear and realisation could grasp her she heard a swish of steel. A flash of agonising pain. The shopping bags went tumbling from her hands and she fell backwards in a graceful arc, blood gushed from her body like ribbons through the air while her eyes were wide open in surprise.

Her last thought -

_'Would Kaoru be all right with the roller coasters?"_

It ended there.

* * *

"She never came home that night. Aunty Keiko came round...we waited for her to come in with the shopping. Instead we got the police at the door. My Aunt broke down crying...Megumi howled...and I kept asking what was wrong. I wanted to know why everyone was upset...I didn't find out until Otou-san, Uncle Hiroki and Okina-san came. Otou-san wouldn't speak...he just sat there shaking. Uncle Hiroki was trying to calm down Aunty Keiko...Okina-san took me into the kitchen...and I was told Okaa-san wouldn't be coming home. Okaa-san had gone with the angels..." Said Kaoru thinking back on that terrible day.

"Kaoru-dono..." Said Kenshin sadly. Kaoru shook her head staring at each grave. The sun was rising much faster now. It was so bright it highlighted the red tinges in Kenshin's dyed hair and it shone through the foundation so the cross shaped scar was almost visible. Kaoru could feel something hollow inside her...it felt like a light had been switched out. She wished she could cry but no tears would come.

"A-Apparently...it was some Hitokiri rebel...Hitokiri Matsu," Said Kaoru recalling the name as she stood up. Kenshin beside her did likewise and Kaoru stared at the three graves illuminated by the sunlight causing the neat writing to almost glow. She felt exhausted now. A full night depraved of sleep of any type. Not that sleep was a good thing, being here at her mothers grave Kaoru couldn't help but wish that in her dream her mother had said something a little more reassuring. _"Okaa-san, I'm going now. Megumi and everyone else will be here soon. I'm not even sure if you can hear me...I wonder if you would like Kenshin. I think you would...despite what he is, I'm going to try and save him. For you, so he doesn't go and hurt somebody else...I love you...goodbye Okaa-san," _Kaoru turned and walked away feeling something hot fill her eyes. She couldn't cry...not here.

Around them as they walked Kaoru's eyes flickered towards the graves. Most of them were for old people but the ones that were for young people were frightening. A few rows along from her mother she spotted the grave of another toddler and next to it was the grave of a nineteen-year-old teenager. Kenshin tensed slightly and Kaoru faced him and instinctively clutched his free hand. For a moment she thought he would shake her away but instead he tightened the grip almost as if he was afraid she'd runaway. Kaoru, despite everything, couldn't help but feel slightly happy at this gesture. Especially when he didn't let go...his hand was nice and warm.

She didn't notice the name on the grave. The name Yukishiro Tomoe.

The journey back to the house was a blur. She had a strange feeling she had fallen asleep in the car again. Once they arrived back, the sun had risen and a few cars were out and about. It was probably about half past six. Kaoru slid off her shoes as she entered the hall and then proceeded into the living room collapsing on one of the sofas. She could feel tears pour down her cheeks. She was so tired though...and so sad. It wasn't like the type of sadness Megumi would have experienced...she just felt odd and empty inside. In fact she felt sort of silly for sitting there crying, she hadn't cried last year...but the thought of her mother...after experiencing on some level what she went through. What surprised Kaoru even more was when Kenshin sat down next to her.

She sank her head into his shoulders and she felt something warm hold her hand. No words were spoken at that moment...Kaoru could almost hear the steady beat of his heart as she lifted her feet curling up like a cat. She shut her eyes just enjoying the bittersweet moment the two of them could share. When she opened her eyes Kenshin had his shut...he was asleep...Kaoru watched him for a moment before shutting her own eyes letting sleep overcome her.

"Arigatou Kenshin..."

* * *

"She told you then..."

"Hai."

Kenshin stood once again in his employer's office. It was past dinnertime...he'd laid asleep for hours before waking up. The visit to the graveyard had not been a pleasant one but he'd somehow managed it. Walking past her grave was hard...he almost felt like stopping and going to lay flowers but what right did he have? None...and he had no flowers. Beyond Tomoe's grave the identity of Kaoru's mothers killer had been revealed and Kenshin felt sick. He felt both furious and ashamed. Not that he displayed any of these emotions openly. Katsura sat staring at Kenshin sorrowfully.

"You knew...from the moment I said her name..." Said Kenshin bitterly trying to contemplate the idea. At least it made sense why Katsura had wanted to keep her safe. Why he had went through such lengths...did he hope to somehow redeem himself? Did he pray that if he kept her daughter safe that he would be forgiven? Kenshin was angry...angry at being kept in the dark and angry on Kaoru's behalf. He was also...sickened because he could understand.

Katsura nodded.

"Hai...now you know why. It is my deepest regret...the only civilian I ever harmed...and then you meet her daughter ten years later. I was eighteen and a fool and I doubt I'll ever be forgiven for the sin I committed that day. Judge me if you will Himura-san," Said Katsura wearily. Kenshin shook his head, it wasn't his place to deal out that sort of judgement. He didn't know what to do now with the new bit of information.

"It's not my place, I shouldn't be me who should absolve you of your sins Katsura-sama," Said Kenshin darkly. He turned around wishing to leave the office. How could he ever face Kaoru...he was working for her mothers murderer. What should he do.

"Will you tell her?" Called out Katsura.

Kenshin turned around his amber eyes cold.

"No. Kaoru-dono has suffered enough," With that he left the office. The knowledge of Katsumi's killed was a heavy burden. He should tell Kaoru...but if he did what would she do? Runaway? It would eat her up inside. Kenshin knew sooner or later she would probably leave and if she did she would be in danger. Kenshin would keep her safe, he wouldn't risk her safety and she was probably happier not knowing. _'More lies...more secrets...'_

It was strange. Kenshin knew Kaoru was keeping something from him. A secret and know he was going to have to keep secrets from her. The promise they had made he had already broke. Would he be forced to keep secrets from her forever? Or would he perhaps one day be free to tell her the truth. He wished he could right now...he had an uneasy feeling something dark was looming ahead. It was oddly like the calm before the storm.

Little did he know that back at the house Kaoru had just disposed of another black envelope.

At that moment elsewhere another figure walked through the graveyard carrying a bunch of red roses. The grief she felt deep within her could not be forgotten. The past two months had been nothing but misery and she blamed herself. If she hadn't have left the room that night...then her little sister would be safe. She felt tears leak down her cheeks. She'd had to watch her father crash and burn sinking into the deep depression. It was so painful...but Kaoru had to be alive. She had to believe that Battousai wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm back Okaa-san..."

The figure stopped dead at the sight of the roses. A blood red rose was laying next to a snowy white one. Further on a pink and orange rose laid at their own graves. The bunch of flowers tumbled out of Kamiya Megumi's hand and she sank to her knee's. Tears flooded down her face but she smiled fingering the white rose lovingly. This was proof...this had to be proof.

"Kaoru..."

* * *

**Very angsty. Hope you enjoyed, I did update...cause I'm too soft for my own good. Anyway next chapter is happy as Kaoru is back wandering Aizu...but she spots Megumi. Will she reveal herself to her sister? And she had an admirer (think stalking art obsesser in Kenshin episode 78 or somewhere around there. I'm going now because I'm supposed to be doing my history homework.**

**Bluemoon Out! xx**


	27. The Choice Is Made

**Of Secrets and Lies**

_Chapter 27_

**The Choice is Made**

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_She was asleep. It was one of those surreal dreams where the sleeper still has enough grip on reality to be aware that they are asleep yet have no control over their actions. To Kaoru it was like watching a film with her as the only member of the audience. She could see herself in front of her yet she could also see things from own point of view. She was both the onlooker and the protagonist. Around her she could hear the tap, tap as her feet ran along the cobbled pavement. The scenery around her was disorientated but there was definite feel of stones and trees._

_In her dreams she could see Misao dancing with Megumi. That was odd...it didn't make sense but for some reason Kaoru watched and she spoke to greet them with a cheery Hello. Then, somehow slowly she jumped from one place to another, like she'd skipped several chapters in a book. The trees and stones had vanished to be replaced with warm wooden floors. She could almost smell the fresh polish in the air and around her old wooden beams support a ceiling which sunlight peeped through._

_Her heart skipped a beat. She could feel the imaginary hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, she was not alone. The part of her subconscious that was aware of her dream-like state urged her not to look behind. She wanted to wake up now...Kaoru tried to feel for her physical body but it felt so strained and heavy. Her eyes refused to obey her commands and she panicked realising she was stuck in her own dream. Turning around she could feel bile rise in her throat as her azure coloured eyes collided with deep amber._

_A flash of steel. A trail of blood._

"Kaoru-dono?"

Kamiya Kaoru jerked awake suddenly, her eyes flickered open and her eyes darted around the kitchen not really taken in her surroundings. Relief poured through her, although her dream was already fading from her memory she could still feel some hold of impending doom pull at her nerves. Swallowing a yawn she gazed in front of her. Weird...why was she staring at a blue bowl? Blinking feeling bewildered she sat up stretching and flexing her stiff muscles.

"Are you awake now Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and then mentally began to slap herself repeatedly. Around her two boxes of cereal were laid out along with two bowls and a jug of milk. Glancing down at her own half eaten bowl where the Fruit and Fibre flakes had gone soggy and few sultanas floated around the surface she felt herself wallow in self-anger. _'How long was I out for? Five minutes? Crap. Crap. Crap.' _Picking up her spoon she scooped up a spoonful of her less than appealing cereal and swallowed. Across the table Kenshin watched her half asleep antics through wide eyes. If she couldn't see his piercing gaze she could feel it follow her actions from spoon to mouth. It was irritating; couldn't he find something better to do with his time than watch her eat breakfast?

"If you like I could get some fresher cereal for you de-gozaru?" Offered Kenshin.

"No. This is just fine." Kaoru said shortly placing another spoonful in her mouth. Okay, it was soggy but it wasn't poisonous and it was probably better than anything she could cook. Kenshin looked doubtful and Kaoru half suspected he was going to reach out and grab the bowl at any second and forcefully replace it, however he seemed to think better of it and contended with sitting and watching. _'Can't he give me some space? Mou, I'm not a child. Why does he have to watch me like I'm some fragile doll?'_

"Are you sure? I can-"

"I'm positive Kenshin," Growled Kaoru like an angry bear. Kenshin sighed in defeat and Kaoru felt some satisfaction. Good, he knew when not to push it. For some reason Kaoru felt like she was being trapped in a cage being watched by an overprotective parent. She was tired, sleep deprived, had agonising stomach cramps and felt like she would like to curl up in her bed and never be seen by civilisation again and yet at the same time she craved to be free.

"Kaoru-dono, sessha was wondering if maybe you'd consent to having some blood tests done. It's just Doctor Gensai-san is coming over on Thursday to take this ones blood and perhaps he could take yours too to check up on your health?" Kaoru felt her resentment fade slightly at hearing Kenshin's sincere tone. He was giving her _the _look, the reasonable honest look parents give when trying to reason with tearaway children. For some reason Kaoru could not resist the look because when she did she suddenly felt guilty. _'He must be worried about me...If this gets him off my case then maybe it's for the best...'_

"Um...sure okay." Said Kaoru putting on a false bright voice. Kenshin smiled looking suddenly more happy as he sprung up from the table and picked up his empty bowl of cereal. In one hand he balanced it and the other reached out and tugged Kaoru's bowl away. Kaoru glared watching as he retreated to the sink and dunked both bowls in.

"I wasn't finished with that!"

"Sessha apologises Kaoru-dono, perhaps you will forgive this unworthy one and allow him to make it up to you by making you some toast?" Suggested Kenshin innocently with a grin on his face and amusement in his eyes. Kaoru gave him her best glare to which the corners of his mouth twitched like he was about to laugh. _'You act so innocent but I know you Himura Kenshin! You sneaky underhanded red haired jerk. My cereal...I was quite happy with it. It was mine.'_

Kenshin ignored her glares and placed four pieces of toast in the toaster. Kaoru contended herself by glaring at the back of his head at his messy tangle of red hair imaging what he would do if she dyed it blonde overnight. _'Yellow hair...he'd look like a canary! Oh fear me the mighty Hitokiri Canary for I shall peck out your soul!' _Involuntary Kaoru found the corners of her mouth twitching into a smirk. It wasn't supposed to be funny but it sort of was. Especially when she imagined him flapping through the streets with a pair of short, too small wings. She couldn't suppress a snort and giggle.

"Kaoru-dono?" Asked Kenshin turning to face Kaoru only to be met with a giggling heap. She looked up at him and burst into a fit of laughter and the oblivious Kenshin felt a small drop of perspiration slide down his forehead and his expression fell. "Is there something wrong with me?" He asked in a sullen voice.

"N-Nothing...It's just you look like a canary!"

"O-Oro!"

Kenshin was now giving Kaoru a look that clearly suggested he was questioning her sanity. Somehow the mixture of confusion, concern and slight fear made him look almost child-like. Kaoru continued to laugh while Kenshin picked up the slices of toast from the toaster his eyes never leaving her expression as though he was trying to suss out if she had somehow been drugged. "Gomen nasai...it's just I was imagining you with your hair blond," Explained Kaoru like it was a logical answer.

"And sessha would look like a canary? Oro!" Said Kenshin grumpily not looking too happy with being a source of ridicule as he placed a plate of toast in front of Kaoru and took a seat opposite. Kaoru nodded and smirked muttering _tweet, tweet _under her breath. The Hitokiri's face was shrouded and his expression masked by his long fringes of tousled red hair. When he did look up his mouth was set in a firm line with a stony cold appearance. His eyes were narrowed into amber slits and the sleep-bags under his eyes only added to the overall impression of fear. For a flicker of a second Kaoru felt her heart skip a few beats, her body tensed slightly and she felt an old twinge of terror tug at her nerves.

"Who do you think your scaring birdie? Tweet. Tweet." Said Kaoru smugly. Kenshin sighed and chuckled before taking a bite out of his toast. It took Kaoru a few seconds to realise something odd about that display. _'Did he just try to tease me? Obviously...for a moment though I was afraid. It seems sort of wrong me snickering at that look when-' _She took a bite out of her toast. She wouldn't think of it. _'Anyway it must have been at least a month since he did an assassination. I've been destroying the envelopes...but I'm living on borrowed time. Sooner or later...'_

"Say Kenshin?"

"Hai Kaoru-dono?"

"Why do you need blood tests anyway? Do you have anaemia or something?" Asked Kaoru curiously. To her Kenshin looked a picture of health. He ate like a horse, drank regularly, his fitness was at a level that she knew would take her a century or two to achieve. Kenshin suddenly stopped in mid-bite and stared at the table. Kaoru suddenly felt uneasy. Like she'd just gone and put her foot in something.

"Iie Kaoru-dono. The Ishin Shishi requires that I have an annual blood test just to check my overall health to assess if I'm able to continue my services." Said Kenshin in a deadpan voice. Kaoru managed a feeble 'Oh' of surprise as she swallowed a mouthful of toast. A few moments of tense silence lingered during which time Kaoru found herself thinking of what was to come. Sooner or later (probably sooner) the Ishin Shishi were going to discover that their prime Hitokiri had not been doing his job. Kenshin would be informed and he would guess right away. Then there was going to be a conflict. _'Will he be angry? I doubt it but whatever happens I can't let him walk out that door knowing he's going to kill. If I do I won't be able to live with myself...but honestly how can I stop him? Lock him in the house...I suppose that might work but even if I hid the key...unless...'_

"I wonder if Doctor Gensai-san will bring Suzume-chan and Ayame-chan again," Said Kenshin hopefully. His voice broke through the gloom and Kaoru put on a smile.

"I hope so...it would be nice if we could all go swimming again. I mean being here is great but it can sure get boring and lonely...I mean scrabble last night? Old men play scrabble!" Said Kaoru thinking of the various ways they'd tried to amuse themselves the previous night. The television had been rubbish with either news-bullet ins' which Kaoru found annoying and infuriating to watch or an old black and white science fiction movie. They had, had to resort to playing scrabble - the only board game Kaoru could find.

"Sessha still believes Hobbit is not a real word," Said Kenshin vaguely.

"It is! They added it into the dictionary a few years ago!" Growled Kaoru, "Anyway that doesn't solve what we can do today. I...uh...still can't go swimming until tomorrow which pretty much leaves the Dojo or lounging around the house like a fat slug." There were only so many lazy days Kaoru could take before she cracked, especially with lack of internet to speed up the process. The Dojo could only be so inviting and practicing alone made her feel more aware about her homesickness.

"This one agrees. Kaoru-dono, maybe we could go into Aizu today...we haven't been in a week or so and I'm sure it would do us both some good to leave the house," Suggested Kenshin thoughtfully. Kaoru blinked, it had been two days since they had both visited her mother's grave and the last Aizu excursion was still on her mind. Could she honestly abide people walking around thinking she was dead and treating her like some war-hero? _'I suppose I can...if it means I get to go out...and go shopping and maybe get some lunch. Who knows...it might be fun. In any case it would sure beat playing scrabble.'_

"You can do that? I mean won't your...uh...employers object? I mean isn't it sort of wasting their time having to have people track us?" Asked Kaoru. It never made sense to her, why would such a vast powerful organisation waste it's spies on watching their prime secret walk around? Wouldn't it just be so much easier to keep Kaoru locked up instead of allowing her to wander around? Most sane people would...it puzzled her. _'Mou, maybe they have their own reasons. So long as I don't nearly get killed again or get anyone else killed...but then that's doubtful if Kenshin's with me.' _She sipped some of her tea and glanced across the table where Kenshin was sat staring into the contents of his coffee. _'Doubtful? Impossible...maybe that's what scares me.'_

"Well to tell you the truth Kaoru-dono I don't think that we need people watching us de-gozaru." Said Kenshin smiling as he looked up, "It might seem foolish to you but Sessha isn't sure he wants Toshiko-dono or anyone else following us. The Ishin Shishi has people monitoring the cameras around the Aizu shopping district anyway and if anyone was to be watching us I would know."

"Yeah...but isn't it still risky? I mean of course I want to go but I don't want to endanger anyone else. If Shishio's men find us then we're both dead, us and whoever is with us. I just don't want another death like Sayoni-san's." Said Kaoru honestly, thinking of the old couple. She shuddered trying to remove the images flickering through her mind.

"There are some risks but I assure you Kaoru-dono, that Shisho Makoto's men wouldn't get close enough to you to harm you. You or anyone else, I promise." Said Kenshin sincerely. The Assistant Master nodded and stood up. _'When he speaks in that tone it sometimes frightens me. It's eerie how he can switch from one mood to the next without me even noticing.' _

"Okay! I'll just go get a shower...I still have to wear that stupid wig though don't I?" Kaoru said with some annoyance thinking of the red wig in the back of her wardrobe. Kenshin nodded sheepishly.

"Sessha still must dye his hair..." Said Kenshin mournfully. Kaoru smirked, disguises had there advantages after all, seeing Hitokiri Battousai humiliate himself by dying his hair black had to count for something even if the smell of the black dye would leak down the corridor infecting her bedroom. Kaoru left the kitchen and retreated down the hall into the safe haven of her bedroom.

Inside was a mess. Kenshin kept his room immaculately clean like he did with the rest of the house. It was sort of amusing to watch him do the dusting and ironing like a domesticated house-husband. Kaoru on the other hand would never be able to master such disciplines. The curtains were still shut shrouding the room in shade. The bed was unmade and pair of loosing jogging bottoms lay discarded on the floor along with a magazine and several hair bobbles. Ignoring the mess she pulled open her wardrobe, inside was the usual array of clothes. Normally if Kaoru even bothered getting dressed she would choose casual comfortable clothes. Today was different; today she would have to choose an outfit that was aesthetically pleasing to look at and would not clash with red hair.

Eventually, after minutes of careful speculation she pulled out a pair of mossy green jeans, a brown under top with a forest green cardigan. It looked sophisticated enough and the colours would cause her to fade into the crowd enough to go unnoticed. Happy with her choice she picked up the pile and walked into the bathroom feeling her toes wriggle on the cold tiles. After pulling the cord for the shower she sat on the toilet seat and gazed thoughtfully at the floor waiting for the water to heat up.

A confrontation was inevitable. She knew that, it had been plaguing her mind since the first time she'd chucked one of those hideous envelopes into the fire. Kenshin was going to end up confronting her and she would have to be prepared by any means necessary to stop him from leaving the house. _'I'm right. I know that much but things are difficult now, when I hated him this sort of thing was much easier but now...but now after I've lived with him properly I know he's capable of good and that he always has been. Can I stop him though?' _

She sighed, memories of her nightmares flashed through her mind. The thought of those golden eyes piercing her with a fury or a merciless desire to kill was terrifying. The very thought was enough to cause her pulse to beat a little more swiftly. She clenched her teeth. _'He would never hurt me...he promised me that. I know he would never hurt me...' _Still, when the confrontation happened Kaoru wanted to make sure he couldn't escape the house. And to do that she was going to need to lock them in...And to do that she was either going to have to hide the key or...

_'Wear it myself.' _There was nothing worse than karma, he'd done the same to her back at the Hotel Suite...if she took the key and wore it around her neck he would have no choice but to comply because the alternative was seizing it manually which would involve either attacking Kaoru or knocking her unconscious. _'He'll try to knock me unconscious by getting close enough to me when my guard is down. I'll need all the strength I have to keep him away.'_

Standing up she felt scared but determined. Looking in the mirror she saw a pair of tired eyes looking back. The last two nights had not been so bad because she had fallen asleep on the couch opposite Kenshin and had miraculously slept peacefully but still, whether by the stress and anxieties over her family and Kenshin or amount of sleep she had missed out on Kaoru was exhausted. Her antics at the breakfast table had been enough proof and he was suspicious. _'Thank Kami-sama he thinks I'm anaemic or something...'_

She yawned and slipped off her pyjamas.

So long as she didn't fall asleep in the shower all would be well.

* * *

"This stupid thing itches!"

Kaoru's voice was barely louder than a whisper but he heard her and smiled slightly watching as she tried to suppress the urge to run her fingers through the fake locks of red hair. Maybe dying her hair would have been less irritating for her but then red dye was a hard thing to get ones hands on in Japan and red was the only colour that made Kaoru look like a different person. Especially with the glasses, now he could share her discomfort on them since his pair was digging uncomfortably into the bridge of his nose.

"It's really crowded here today," Added Kaoru in a normal tone of voice. Kenshin nodded, his eyes peered through the crowds of anxious shoppers. Busy streets were to be expected, it was a Saturday afternoon and everyone wanted to be outdoors on such a hot day. The June sun blazed in the sky, it's light reflected and bounced off the tall office buildings and the small fountains around which clusters of youths were sitting eating ice-cream or splashing each other.

"Hai, Hotaru-dono." Kenshin said in agreement giving her a subtle sideways glance. There was no evidence in her looks that she was tired. The bags under her eyes had mysteriously disappeared and he had a funny feeling it was to do with the tube of foundation in her bedroom. Her behaviour was also suspicious. She jumped and flinched at odd moments and she was more grumpy than usual. All of these things were concerning him because he knew something was bothering Kaoru. Something which she was clearly unwilling to divulge with him.

"It's a lovely day though," Grinned Kaoru outstretching her arms and tilting her head to peer skywards, "Where do you want to get lunch? There's a nice cafe where Oneesan used to take me or we could go bowling or something. Maybe lasar tag but then you need more than two people otherwise it's not much fun. Or the cinema? There was a new film advertised in one of the magazines I read last night. What do you think Satoshi-kun?"

_'Not that I can blame her...not after what I'm keeping from her. I want to tell her but how? Maybe this gap with assassinations has been a blessing. It's given me time to think and the more I think, the more I am longing for it to last. I don't think I've felt this way since Tomoe...I don't think I've had time to think like this...but then even then I knew I would have to continue.' _Kenshin felt uneasy, the visit to the graveyard had unsettled him. Seeing Tomoe's grave even for a moment, even knowing that it was nearby was causing him to feel heavy inside. It had been six years...had it really been so long? Time seemed to have stopped for him after her death and yet it had somehow restarted when he had made his new friends. Knowing that he was working for the murderer of Kamiya Katsumi only sickened him in two ways. One was the guilt he now felt for lying and the next was the resentment because as horrible as the deed was he could understand Katsura's mind.

"It's up to you Hotaru-dono. Sessha has never been bowling before," Said Kenshin hopefully. He'd watched others go bowling and it looked sort of fun. _'Although giving Kaoru-dono a bowling ball might be a mistake that is fatal.' _He winced thinking of the damage she could potentially unleash upon him with one. Kaoru smiled though although her eyes widened in surprise.

"Never been bowling? Right, well that's got to change...we can go get lunch at the University Campus cafe after we've been shopping. Then I'll show you how to go bowling and to round things off we can go to the cinema. How does that sound Sato-chan?" Inquired Kaoru happily. Kenshin smiled and nodded as they continued through the swarms of people before eventually milling towards a large shopping centre. Inside the Hitokiri followed Kaoru around dutifully; watching as she inspected items of clothing or began to read the synopsis of a few books. He could tell if she liked what she was looking at or not by the way her nose would wrinkle or the little tug at the corners of her mouth.

He kept a small distance away just to give her some feeling of privacy and freedom. Nobody was watching her or him directly because the Ki around him was either that of anxiety or calmness. There was no aura or signs that spies were gazing onwards. Half heartedly he picked up a book from the shelf in front of him and began to flicker through the first few pages, frequently looking to make sure Kaoru was safe and well. The book as it was, turned out to be quite good. It was a thriller novel about a detective trying to work out a series of murder cases committed by an insane but genius psychopath. After reading the first chapter he decided he would buy it, it would make good light reading material.

"Twilight?" Asked Kenshin staring over Kaoru's shoulders at the book she was holding, or rather not holding as she jumped and the shiny hardback slid from her hands to the floor. As expected she glared before retrieving the book and propping it back on the shelf among the others on display.

"Don't do that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Accused Kaoru. Kenshin merely lowered his eyes in a gesture of apology.

"Aren't you going to buy that Hotaru-dono?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru shook her head.

"It's all about romance and stuff. A human girl falls in love with a vampire and it's about how they keep their relationship working when a part of Edward...the main character...still thirsts for her blood. I mean his whole family don't suck humans but I suppose they still have cravings." Said Kaoru idly before shrugging, "Besides...stuff like that doesn't happen in real life. Love isn't nearly as dramatic or epic."

"Many would argue the whole point of reading fiction is to escape from reality." Said Kenshin simply. He could tell she wanted the book...she kept staring at it and yet she was frowning at the same time. Almost as if her and the book were having a silent argument between themselves. Anyway it wasn't like Kaoru to turn down a book because it was unrealistic...she loved fantasy and this seemed her sort of thing.

_"_I know that...but it's just another gushy romance story. I can't stand books where the heroine is some diminutive little girl waiting for her, 'Big Strong man' to come and save her. I would like the book...but I don't want to waste money if it turns out to be a disappointment." Sighed Kaoru. Kenshin smiled and plucked the book off the shelve. He'd heard all he needed to hear and before Kaoru could stop him he was all ready nearing the paying counter.

"You-You...mou! You didn't need to do that you baka!" Protested Kaoru; moments later when Kenshin handed her a blue plastic bag. He grinned not looking at all sorry while Kaoru seemed torn between frustration and gratitude. For a moment it looked as if she was going to hit him but instead she mumbled, "Arigatou." Kenshin nodded feeling quite pleased with himself as they left the shopping centre with a few bags containing a new tee-shirt, some make-up and their books.

"So where is the cafe Hotaru-dono?" Kenshin inquired gazing around them at the buildings. It was nearly one-o'clock so Aizu would only get busier. Kaoru tugged at the sleeve of his blue top and led him gently through the crowds until they were near a large fountain with a map of the Aizu shopping district. Kaoru traced out a route from the; YOU ARE HERE notice towards Aizu university.

"The university campus has a great cafe on it. Most of the students go there for their lunch," Explained Kaoru. Kenshin shifted feeling slightly doubtful. Of course Megumi-dono was probably in Kyoto and was unlikely to be at University so there was probably nothing to be concerned about. If she was near Aizu he would have been informed and would have kept Kaoru well away...but still being somewhere so close to her sister was going to be a bit painful. _'Yet she doesn't seem bothered.' _It was true. The supposed victim was already walking down the main streets towards the zebra crossing.

"Come on Satoshi-san!" Shouted Kaoru.

"Oro. Hai Hotaru-dono!" Yelped Kenshin as he rushed to catch up with her. She rolled her eyes and led him off the busy main road into a smaller district full of leisure complexes. Suddenly he could see the sense in Kaoru's plan. Aizu University was obviously near the Cinema and Bowling centre. It made sense to stay in the same area instead of walking a mile in the opposite directions towards the restaurants. Kenshin felt relieved. _'At least she has no ulterior motives.'_

"Looks like it's lunch hour. I hope the cafe is too packed," Said Kaoru eyeing the amount of young adults wandering around carrying black shoulder bags.

"Sessha agrees." Kenshin privately felt differently, they were less likely to attract attention in a crowded cafe than in an empty one. He felt Kaoru's Ki change as she noticed the collection of Indigo ribbons tied to the hem of each sleeve. He suddenly felt guilty...naturally a few of the medic students would have known Megumi and would naturally make sure the campaign had the whole of the Universities support. He looked at the expression of pain on Kaoru's face as she lowered her eyes towards the pavement.

"Hotaru-dono..."

"I'm fine." Said Kaoru shortly cutting him off. Kenshin opened his mouth but thought better of it and shut it again. His hand twitched instinctively towards Kaoru's but stopped midway when the rest of Kenshin's brain had caught up with the motion. He set his mouth in a firm line trying to ignore the urge to hug her. Firstly it would be indecent to do so without her consent and second it would attract attention. Instead he focused his attention on the large modern building in front of him. The front was made of what seemed like glass to give a modern and stylish feel to the building. Inside he could make out a blue tiled floor with a reception area and some comfy leather couches. The other three walls were composed of grey bricks like the nearby Halls of residence. There was a large green lawn with a few trees to give a suburban impression.

"Well this is it. Aizu University...what do you think Sato-chan?" Asked Kaoru in a bright voice.

"It's certainly very big de-gozaru." Said Kenshin pondering how many Sakurahi High Schools would fit inside. At least a dozen or so piled up on each other. He followed Kaoru through the reception area where members of the public were free to roam. The ground floor seemed composed of two areas. One enormous room with an escalator leading up to the next floor and a door leading into the cafe which was also open for the public. Inside the canteen it was hard to tell it belonged to the University. Small rectangular tables were laid out with comfortable, cushioned wooden chairs. On each table there was a menu and a small vase of pink tulips. Kaoru weaved her way in and out of the milling students until they came to a window seat that looked both outside and into the other room allowing them to see each person clearly walk into the building and up the escalator.

"I used to always come here with Oneesan when I visited." Kaoru said casually. A minute later a waitress appeared and Kaoru ordered without even glancing at the menu to affirm herself. Kenshin said the first thing he saw which happened to be a bowl of vegetable soup and a cup of green tea. They sat in silence for a while; Kaoru would glance around her taking in the sudden influx of students. Every now and then her eyes would do double takes on the ones she recognised as friends or acquaintances of her sister. Finally the last crowds of students entered and Kenshin picked up a familiar pattern of ki.

His eyes sought out the individual until finally they rested on a youth only two years younger than himself. It took a few seconds for him to calculate where he'd seen him before, then it clicked when his eyes latched on to the navy folder he was carrying. _'Ryuzaburo Higashiyama, the art student Kaoru was talking to last week.'_ Today Higashiyama seemed flustered and nervous as his eyes darted around the canteen. He had the look of someone who was lost and wary of his surroundings. Kenshin did not know quite how to feel, he could see what was going to happen. Kaoru sat oblivious staring out the opposite window not knowing that a pair of intense brown eyes had suddenly widened their gaze.

Kenshin tried to piece together a happy face but he was finding it difficult. For some reason he didn't want the boy to come over. The most obvious reason being the less Kaoru and him had to do with the public the better. Secrecy was their main goal; making friends with complete strangers would only make things worse. He told himself that but that didn't quite seem to hit the annoying little voice at the back of his head. Either way the boy suddenly smiled and a look of utter relief and bliss came to his face.

"Moshi-Moshi Hotaru-san! Satoshi-san!" Called Higashiyama excitedly as he waved his hand. It took Kaoru a moment to recognise the unfamiliar greeting but when she did she turned her head and paused in surprise before beaming brightly. Higashiyama bounced over towards their table and dragged over a third seat.

"Higashiyama-san, I never expected to see you here...no...Wait, well obviously you're here but what I mean was that this is sort of surprising." Said Kaoru tongue-tying her words. Kenshin smiled mechanically but was suddenly feeling a bit odd inside. He didn't quite like the look in Higashiyama's eyes or the way Kaoru stumbled on her words.

"Hai! I mean it's good to see you again. What brings you to the University...are you hoping to study here?" Asked Higashiyama in a hopeful voice. Kenshin stared out the window, he wasn't stupid and when it came to reading people he was extremely capable. Even so, it did not take a genius to work out that in the mere ten minutes of conversation the two had, had in the street only a week ago that Higashiyama liked Kaoru...or rather Hotaru. _'He seems like a nice guy I guess...'_

"Oh no we're just here for the food," Explained Kaoru, "Is that you just out of Art?"

"Oh? Hai, I've just came from a lecture on modern Art...it was quite amazing really." Said Higashiyama enthusiastically.

"Modern Art?"

"Hai. It's all about the opinions on Art today and some of the new styles that are being developed and how they contrast the old ideas."

"Sounds...great."

"Hai."

Kenshin gritted his teeth; his jaw was beginning to hurt from him forcing it to smile. He was trying not to listen to the conversation taking place over his head but could not deny a slight feeling of abandonment. It was as if he had left the room and Higashiyama and Kaoru were the only two present at the table. Kenshin may have well been a piece of lettuce. Whatever Modern Art was, and to Kenshin it sounded a bit complicated, it was like Higashiyama was a little boy keen to show off his new painting. Kaoru smiled when it was appropriate and made polite inquires when necessary. All, in all the conversation sounded like a well versed script.

"We're here on holiday aren't we Sato-chan? After lunch we're off to go bowling...what about you?"

"I have another lecture on in twenty minutes...I finish at three o'clock. If you want, I could meet you then and the three of us could go to the cinema or something." Offered Higashiyama brightly. An image appeared in Kenshins mind of all three of them sitting in a darkened room watching a Romanic film. Kaoru and the Art Student were sharing a tub of popcorn while Kenshin sat camouflaged in the shadows watching as they laughed together. For some reason this caused his insides to squirm and it highly unsettled him.

"Uh...well...I'm not sure. Satoshi-kun?" Kaoru looked questioningly at Kenshin. He stared back, he could think up at least ten excuses as to refusing the offer. Firstly there was the security issue...well technically it would probably work more in there favour if they were seen to be blending in and socialising like normal teenagers but Kaoru didn't need to know that. He could lie right now and get away with it all too easily. _'I lie to her too often as it is...and she deserves some happiness...'_

"Sessha see's no problem Hotaru-dono," Kenshin said smiling. It was just this once; naturally the odds of them seeing Higashiyama again were slim so he might as well go along with it. Even if him and Kaoru did become friends, Kenshin trusted Kaoru enough to know she would keep it a secret and to know that this meeting would not occur again. He felt something close to relief at that thought.

"Great! We can see that new Hollywood blockbuster, it's set in Egypt!" Said Higashiyama excitedly. Kaoru's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Yeah! It's all about Cleopatra and the fall of the Pharaohs."

Kenshin sighed. He was beginning to regret accepting this offer.

* * *

"Another gutter-ball! I'm hopeless at this!" Complained Kaoru watching as her green bowling ball slid into the gutter lane. Around her she could hear pins falling over one by one as they were crashed into mingled with the loud pumping music blaring out of the speakers. Behind her sitting on one of the leather seats Kenshin smiled slightly picking up his own red ball.

"This one thinks that one looked a little closer de-gozaru." Kenshin said helpfully. Kaoru shook her head and sat down watching as Kenshin took centre stage. He walked neatly towards the bowling alley and crouched like a cat waiting to pounce. In one swift motion he sent the ball rolling and in less than ten seconds only one pin was left standing. Most people would cheer or grin smugly at such a result on their first game but Kenshin merely smiled humbly and sat down.

_'This is just plain annoying. Is there nothing except for mathematics that he's not good at? I feel so inadequate!' _Kaoru sighed. In the past two months she had found out her best friend was a Hitokiri, she had been drugged, climbed down a large building using only bed sheets and had been shot in the ankle and yet she still could feel mediocre feelings such as nervousness. It was amazing that she still had her mental health in tacked. _'Take that back...I lost my sanity a long time ago.'_

Kaoru retrieved her bowling ball and took her line at the beginning of the slippery lane. Glaring at the opposing pins that stood upright in defiance she crouched slightly and then released watching as her ball shot along the path. She moaned, 'come on,' softly under her breath until finally the ball struck leaving only three pins standing. Kaoru gave a whoop of joy and punched the air victoriously before grinning. _'Take that pins! Nobody messes with a Kasshien Master!'_

"Well done Hotaru-dono," Praised Kenshin. Kaoru sat down and watched as he went to take another shot. Her eyes darted from the big clock hanging near the roof to Kenshin again. It was half past two...they had half an hour until they had to go and meet Higashiyama. Kaoru felt something leap within her. True she had only known the man for all of fifteen minutes but she would admit to being flattered by his kind offer. No boys were ever interested in her. Especially not good looking artists who were three years her senior. _'If he likes you. He thinks you're name is Tsuki Hotaru...he thinks you have red hair!' _The nasty voice of her conscience was irritating her. So what if he thought she looked different, it was only skin deep.

_'I'm amazed Kenshin consented to meeting up with him! I thought it would be a total breech of security!' _Mused Kaoru watching as Kenshin demonstrated another perfect strike. A loud beeping noise sounded from above their heads signalling the end of the game. A game which Kenshin had won despite it being his first time at bowling. Kaoru was only to glad to get back into her comfortable pair of trainers and out of her too tight bowling shoes.

"That was fun. I can't believe you won though," Said Kaoru as they left the leisure complex and headed into the outdoor car park.

"It was not so hard really and you're a good teacher Hotaru-dono," Complimented Kenshin. Kaoru adjusted her annoying pair of glasses and looked away. She didn't know why but she felt a little dejected that Kenshin was so lenient on letting her see Higashiyama. He didn't seem at all jealous or threatened. He seemed perfectly happy. _'And why exactly wouldn't he be?'_

_'He kissed me once...'_

_'Yeah, six months ago. A lot has changed since then and if you remember he never mentioned it again. Wow must you be a bad kisser Kamiya.'_

Kaoru scowled. Okay so she didn't exactly want Hitokiri Battousai threatening Higashiyama with a katana...but plain indifference was a bit of a let down. Maybe she was reading too much into it, maybe living with him for two months had clouded her judgement...yet out of all the things he'd done for her maybe she had hoped he liked her just a little bit beyond friendship. _'And that would open a whole new can of poisonous vipers. Being friends with him is difficult enough, imagine being more.' _That would probably be immensely difficult. Questions such as; Honey how was your day at work?' would be off the list of conversation. He was a Hitokiri. How could Kaoru live with herself knowing she was going out with the murderer of Keiko's father?

_'And Higashiyama is nice...nobody has ever noticed me before. He seems intelligent and cute...why shouldn't I feel flattered or excited at the thought of seeing him again?' _The most logical answer was that Higashiyama was probably a much better potential crush. He didn't murder, he didn't come with a secret organisation. Instead he seemed honest, creative and kind. Everything a normal teenager would want to admire. _'Slow down a bit! It's not like I want him as a boyfriend! I don't want a boyfriend...lives difficult enough as it is! I don't want to conquer anymore uncharted territory and besides I'm supposed to be dead!'_

The Indigo ribbons pinned to everyone's sleeves were a reminder enough. Kaoru shook her head and gazed at the clear blue sky...no more reading into things. This was her day of freedom and relaxation. Right now she was just plain ordinary Hotaru going to the cinema with her friends. She would be the red haired girl from the maths league.

"You seem very thoughtful today Hotaru-dono," Kenshin said gently.

"Oh? I was just thinking about a few things that's all." Said Kaoru honestly. Kenshin didn't pursue the topic any further although Kaoru was dying to stop him and ask him if he felt this was the best idea. Exposure would certainly kill her family...she didn't want to take unnecessary risks. Still some part of her clamped her lips together and kept her feet walking down the pavement.

Fifteen minutes later and she was standing outside the large cinema complex. Kenshin stood beside her looking perfectly neutral and controlled as always while Kaoru scanned the car park and opposing street for any sign of the artist. At five to three Kaoru caught sight of the student running through the car park with a folder tucked under his arm. His face lit up like a beacon when he spotted the supposed Hotaru and Kaoru felt very light and oddly happy. It was feel like a normal person.

"Hotaru-chan! Satoshi-san! It's great to see you again." Greeted Higurashiyama.

"It's nice to see you too. How was you're class?" Asked Kaoru politely.

"A bit boring to be honest and I have a project due in next month that I need to get started on soon," Said Higurashiyama keenly, "Anyway lets get inside."

Inside Kaoru couldn't help but be reminded of all her incidents in cinema's. First she'd been locked in one...and the less pleasant issue of having to confess to her sister and cousin that their best friend was a mass murderer wanted by the Government. The last memory made her shudder as images of nightmares returned. She shrugged them off as best as she could. The here and now...and in this moment she could recognise each detail of the reception area. _'Misao and I came here last year to see The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe.' _Briefly her mind dawdled on her little cousin but she managed to block it out. Having a break down in a public place would not look good.

The film itself was actually quite interesting. Kaoru didn't know much about Egyptian history but the story of Cleopatra intrigued her and the culture of the people was fascinating. The ending however left much to be desired, the idea of killing herself with an Asp was not an appealing one but Kaoru could at least respect the decision since the alternative was complete humiliation at the hands of the Romans. She bit down into a soft creamy fudge-chocolate and sighed. To her right sat Higurashiyama who seemed to be both watching the film and starting at Kaoru's face with equal expressions of enjoyment. _'It's flattering...but annoying. I feel like my every move is being watched.'_

And to her left sat Kenshin who seemed to be crucially analysing the film. Behind his pair of glasses, his eyes were narrowed ever so slightly and he wore a neutral expression masking all emotions. She sighed and threw another fudge into her mouth feeling immensely awkward not knowing quite how to interact with both of them. Kenshin had turned into the human equivalent of a stone statue while Higurashiyama seemed like an excited, hyperactive child being told to sit down and be silent. Around the auditorium the echoes of _cracks_ and _snaps_ could be heard as buckets of popcorn and pick and mixes were devoured by the audience. After one hour and forty minutes despite the good film Kaoru couldn't help but feel relieved when the credits started rolling and the lights switched on.

"What did you think Hotaru-chan?" Asked Higurashiyama eagerly as the trio strolled through the car park. Kaoru sighed feeling the wind brush through her hair awakening her sleepy senses. Although she had eaten her way through a packet of chocolate-fudges in the cinema she still felt empty as it approached her normal dinner time.

"It was great, I wish it had ended a bit more happily for Cleopatra-sama though," Kaoru said truthfully.

"Hai but I suppose it would make the tale less memorable. Sometimes tragic endings are necessary," Pointed out Higurashiyama. Kaoru frowned and kicked a pebble watching as it flickered through the air and landed on the opposite side of the street. Tragic endings? She considered this for a moment. Her own story would probably make a great movie or book...but would the ending? How did she want things on her story to end? _'Simple...idealistically I want Shishio out of Government and locked up permanently...then I can go home to everyone. Sure my life will probably never be as normal or simple again but...' _She paused glancing at Kenshin. _'If Shishio goes then what next for Kenshin? Why do I have a feeling our own endings won't be as happy as the ones I envision in my mind.'_

"That's not true. A great victory is just as memorable as a great tragedy." Argued Kaoru.

"Perhaps you're right Hotaru-chan. What do you think Satoshi-san?" Higurashiyama turned his attention to Kenshin who smiled slightly.

"Sessha thinks both you and Hotaru-dono are correct de-gozaru." Kenshin said casually.

"Good point. Anyway it's getting near dinner time...we could go back to University and grab something to eat before we go home?" Suggested Higurashiyama.

"Sure. Sounds great," Kaoru said idly. She was hungry and if she declined the offer she was unlikely to get anything to eat for another two hours, that and it would be nice to end keep Higurashiyama smiling for a little longer. This was probably going to be the last time she saw him so he might as well remember her in a good light. Kenshin did not object either so Kaoru presumed that it was all okay with the secrecy thing. The three walked through the rapidly emptying streets of Aizu. Unlike midday the streets were quieter as many had retreated home to get their dinners with their families.

_'I wonder if Otousan and everyone else are having their dinners.' _Somewhere, out there in the middle of Kyoto over a hundred miles away her family were probably sitting around the dinner table. Would they be staring at the vacant seat that belonged to Kaoru? Or would Misao be absent trying to gain information through the Oniwabanshu. _'Half of me hopes they'll find me. At least then they can know I'm alive.' _The sun caused the glass of the Aizu University to blaze as if it was on fire. Inside their footsteps echoed around the near deserted Entrance Hall were only a few stragglers were left wandering. The canteen held only about six people. Two of them looked up at Higurashiyama and smirked.

"Hey Higurashiyama! Is that you're new girlfriend and her sister?" Yelled one of them. Both were tall and burly looking as if they must belong to a sports team of some sort. Neither of them looked educated enough to actually belong to the University, If they did then they would at least be able to think up a better insult.

Kaoru tensed and glared. Next to her Higurashiyama's face turned a bright red shade while Kenshin stared murmuring a faint 'Oro' of surprise at being labelled a girl. The Art student ignored them with as much dignity as possible and took a seat in the corner on the opposite side of the cafe. Kaoru watched them out of the corner of her eye as they snickered until something more interesting caught their attention.

"Who where they?" Asked Kaoru in disgust.

"Oh, just some students that belong to Athletics team." Higurashiyama said putting up pretence of not being interested.

"They were certainly rude de-gozaru." Kenshin said calmly.

"They're like that all the time, I used to go to school with them. Can I get a glass of orange juice and a bowl of beef stew please Izumi-san?" Said Higurashiyama as a waitress appeared. Izumi smiled back and nodded turning her bright cinnamon eyes on Kaoru. Kaoru and Kenshin placed their separate orders and the young woman collected in their menu's exchanging a few polite greetings with Higurashiyama.

"The Athletics team? Thought they were all brawn and no brain." Kaoru said viciously.

"Yeah although they're into some pretty rough stuff. I don't mix with them usually," Said Higurashiyama in agreement, "Anyway it's a good job Okaasan didn't expect me home until six o'clock." Kaoru looked up curiously.

"You're mother? Do you have a large family?" She asked conversationally.

"Hai. I have two little brothers and four little sisters." Said Higurashiyama. Kaoru stared open mouthed.

"Oro? That is certainly a large family Higurashiyama-san." Said Kenshin.

"Yeah. It can get pretty crowded. What about you Hotaru-chan? Any family?"

Kaoru felt a hollow feeling inside_. 'Yeah. A father, a big sister, a little sister, an old Uncle and two brothers. That's how I've always thought of my family even if that isn't how things are.' _Still, that was Kamiya Kaoru. Tsuki Hotaru would probably have a nice normal family with her two parents working average jobs, perhaps a little brother and a pet cat or something. That's what Higurashiyama would expect to hear so she might as well get creative.

"Yeah. Okaasan works as a teacher at the local high school while Otousan is a Doctor." Lied Kaoru. It was amazing how easy it was for her to imagine Hotaru's life, "I have a little brother who's a complete pain and I have a pet cat named Umi. My old Uncle sometimes comes to stay with us which gets irritating because I have to share a room with my brother." Kaoru could picture the setting inside her head. An average boringly ordinary family but in their ignorance they were gifted with complete and utter bliss. After this meal Hotaru would probably go home and have an argument with her brother over who was watching what on the television or something of that trivial nature.

"I don't live at home but Okaasan likes me to visit and help out a lot." Said Higurashiyama as though trying to prove his maturity, "It's hard on her having to raise such a large family alone."

"Alone?"

"Otousan died ten years ago in the war." Higurashiyama said regretfully, "I was only ten but I was the oldest so I had to help out a lot. My Aunt would sometimes visit too but mostly it was just the eight of us. My youngest brother Yusuke is still only ten and the twins Midori and Mitsuke are twelve. Naomi is fourteen, Kaede is coming sixteen and Shigure is eighteen."

"G-Gomen nasai...it must have been hard for you," Kaoru said suddenly feeling her respect for the older boy increase. She couldn't imagine having such a big family or indeed having to be so responsible from such a young age. Her sympathy was with his mother, the difficulties she must have faced raising such a huge family alone...how did people find the strength to do that? _'I would end up breaking down. I'm not that strong.'_

"Here's your orders Higurashiyama-kun." Said Izumi beaming widely as she laid out plates in front of them before leaning closer to them, "By the way you never guessed what happened after you left here Higurashiyama!" There was an expression upon her face that reminded Kaoru vividly of Tae when she had a hold of a juicy bit of gossip.

"What?" Inquired Higurashiyama eagerly.

"You know Kamiya Megumi? The older sister of that murdered girl - terrible business - she came back about half an hour ago to collect her stuff! The place was mobbed with journalists and the like. Everyone was crowding around the poor thing trying to see how she felt. Eventually she just went upstairs to the medic department to get some bits and pieces...I bet the reporters are still up there right now. Amazing huh?" Izumi was grinning widely and failed to notice how Kaoru's world had just begun to free-fall.

Megumi was _here. _In the same building as Kaoru, only a few feet above. Instead of feeling a sudden rush of emotions Kaoru felt numb and slightly queasy. Why hadn't they been warned? Megumi...her thoughts could only stay with her big sister who was probably entering a bitter argument with the Japanese News Team. It was like she was back in that small cafe finding out she was dead. The emotions were all the same only dulled down under an icy sheet of numbness. Kaoru needed air...the canteen was suddenly not as big as she had supposed. She glanced up at Kenshin who seemed just as shell-shocked.

"Poor thing though, I here the fathers gone into some sort of Depression..."

Kaoru fought the instinct to slap Izumi hard around the face or to scream at her to shut up with her annoying tirade of gossip. Didn't she understand that...that her father was at home having some sort of mental breakdown? The room was closing in on her, Kaoru need air and fast or she was going to loose her cool in a big way. _'Get up and it will only look suspicious...Kenshin won't be...'_

_'Too hell with Kenshin!' _Answered a more irrational and furious part of Kaoru's mind. Kaoru obeyed that voice and stood up. Let Kenshin try and follow her. It would only looked more strange and frankly perverted if he followed her into the Girls Toilets. She needed to collect her mind and thoughts and decide what to do. _'What can you do? Go up and say hi and then wait for the news bulletin saying the Kamiya family is dead? You can't do anything!'_

"I'm just going to the toilet. I'll be back in a bit okay?" Kaoru chimed in a voice of false happiness picking up her handbag. Kenshin looked at her trying to convey telepathically that this was a bad idea but under his facade he could say and do nothing. Kaoru was for once in control and the Ishin Shishi couldn't dictate her movements. Once she was free of the canteen she walked on to the escalator and inhaled deeply feeling her mind enter a limbo of confusion and a web of tangled emotions. _'I feel like I should leave her a sign or something! I can't just...but I have to. I have to remain in control because If I do something then it all ends!'_

Yes, thought Kaoru as she steered her way down a familiar corridor, she couldn't do anything without putting everything in jeopardy. Better they think she was dead than them finding out the truth and being assassinated by Shisho's men. Images of Seta Sojiro and his charming face swamped her mind. A person who could smile as he drove a katana through your internal organs. The nightmares suddenly seemed real. What if they were the ghostly premonitions of what was to come? She felt a lump rise in her throat as she pushed back the shiny blue door leading into the ladies lavatories.

Seven separate cubicles were laid out in front of her along with seven marble sinks. The neon white lights were glowing and there was a strong smell of bleach in the air. Kaoru leaned over one of the sinks trying to force her breath to go at the same pace as her heart. In the mirror the reflection of Tsuki Hotaru looked extremely pale and clammy. Kaoru gulped and gazed around her at the bathroom but more-so at the camera's. _'What If the Ishin or Shishio is watching me right now?' _She exhaled and ran the cold water tap. She had to get a grip. Running off in hysterics every time she got a shock was not the way to deal with her problems. For some unknown reason she began to wash her hands, enjoying the distraction of the icy cold water trickling over her skin. The silence of the toilets was actually quite comforting because at least here she did not have to put up pretence. She stood there for a while. Nobody could come and get her here. It was safe away from Higurashiyama and Kenshin.

_Creak..._

The door of the Girls Bathroom opened slowly but then slammed shut quickly as though the new occupier wanted to block out the noise from the corridor outside. Kaoru didn't bother looking around but continued to rhythmically scrub her hands until finally she switched the tap off. It was only when she turned towards the dryer that she stopped.

_'Meg...Megumi...oneesan...Megumi!'_

Kaoru froze. If she had an object in her hands she would have dropped it. Megumi was only two sinks away from her hunched over the white marble with her fingers clutching it so tightly they turned pale in colouring. Her immaculate appearance was as ever flawless, she wore a plum coloured skirt with a lilac blouse. Her long black hair was swished over one shoulder hiding her face. It was painfully obvious her big sister was crying as her shoulder were shaking.

Kaoru said nothing but watched for a few moments and then rushed into a toilet cubicle locking the door behind her before Megumi could spot her or recognise her. She sat on the U-bend and began to tremble. Her sister was mere metres away...it would be only too easy now. Too easy to run out and confess all. The temptation to do so was overwhelming. _'I can't...I mustn't...'_

She stared at the door.

There were two choices before her.

* * *

"Kamiya-san! How do you feel about the current situation regarding the Governments efforts to tackle the Ishin Shishi?"

"Kamiya-san! Is true that you're not returning to Aizu University?"

"Kamiya-san! Would you mind telling us how you feel?"

Kamiya Megumi felt fury bubble away beneath the surface. It was taking all of her will power and concentration not to start screaming where she stood. Yelling and shouting for the journalists and news reporters to stop following her. Didn't they have an ounce of humanity? Couldn't she at least have the dignity of retrieving her belongings without being hounded by a bunch of photographing idiots? She blinked as the bright light of a camera flashed in her face.

_'There is no humanity in these people. Only the desire to make more money.' _Thought Megumi coldly as she turned her face away and continued up the steps of the escalator leaving the growing crowd below to yell after her. Previously she had known a few students who where studying journalism and media and had thought it a worthy profession. Now she could see clearly what mongrels the paparazzi where. Not one day had passed when they hadn't been following her trying to get more news for employers so another headline could be published in their newspapers. Megumi was past caring about the headlines, if she didn't say anything then they just got creative and printed something anyway.

Upstairs she paced through the familiar corridor leading to her old lecture room. Her first day here was embellished in her mind, the excited hyper ness of finally living her dream. She sighed, all of that seemed a life-time ago. How long had this hell lasted now? Nearly two months...two months of interviews, two months of begging for her sisters return. It was to no avail, Misao had predicted that much. Megumi could have guessed it herself. She wasn't blind; she knew what valuable pawns they were. It was a miracle they had the Oniwabanshu to block some of the spying work that Shishio Makoto's government was trying to do. Hacking into their computers, placing tracking devices on their clothes, having men watch them day and night.

Oh Megumi knew. Thankfully her little cousin and her extended family knew how to combat such things. In turn there was now a silent warfare on between both sides. They were still pawns but dangerous ones. For now they would play his game because if they did not then they would be annihilated. The Oniwabanshu did not have the strength to take on the Government. Megumi didn't pay attention to sides anymore. It was her fault.

Drugged,

How ironic. Megumi hadn't even noticed...one small detail which she had failed to see. Why couldn't she have stayed a bit longer? Or not opened her big mouth telling her little sister to drink drugged water? Or at least have arrived back in time to hear her pleads for help? Megumi had failed. As a doctor and a sister. The one test that the gifted child couldn't pass. Once again she was forced to watch her family enter meltdown. Her father sitting in his office staring at their old baby albums, weeping like a wounded dog when he thought he was alone. Yahiko, her baby brother trying to become a man by fighting but he couldn't see he was fighting himself. Megumi did. She heard him screaming at himself when he practiced. Sanosuke had actually been a comfort...even if he did get into the occasional fight he managed to keep Megumi sane which was a triumph in itself.

And somehow in the midst of all the chaos Misao had became the Okashira of a spy organisation. Megumi felt like she was standing on the edge of cliff...stray but a little further and she would fall and topple. She paused outside a row of lockers and took out a key from her black purse. Number 342, her locker and in it was all her medic notes that were stored safely for presentations or lectures. Her pride and joy stacked and neatly organised. Megumi lifted them roughly and stuffed them in her bag as hastily as possible. Collecting them here felt so final. It felt like a dream. No a nightmare and it felt like she was slowly dying inside. Tears of frustration and bitter disappointment welled up in her eyes.

She wiped her eyes frantically. The headline; _Kamiya Megumi - Emotional Breakdown, _flashed in her mind. Picking up speed she flew down the deserted corner praying that no journalists had decided to follow her. Lacking her usual grace she pushed open the door leading into the Girls Toilets and slammed it shut without a care for anyone in the room or outside. Her calm rational side was urging her to keep her calm as usual. If she went through things logically then everything would be okay. She should stop being so childish...her family needed her not her medic books. Her career was a Doctor was her sacrifice.

Hot tears slipped down her cheeks as she squeezed the sink. Her body began to tremor once more and she felt all desire to keep a calm frontier fade. It was hopeless...everything seemed to be pointless. Kaoru...her little sister. Shot...and Kami-sama knew if she was alive or not. According to Misao she reckoned the whole thing was a set-up by the Government because Hiruma Gohei and Kilhei were no angels and some inside information on their autopsy had told them that the wounds on Kilhei were not familiar with Battousai's style. Megumi tried to cling to fragile hope. The flowers on their mother's grave...how else did they get there? Yet if Kaoru was alive she was probably a prisoner.

_'Ken-san...you save her. Would you really hurt her?'_

Why did she feel like that? Why was she so sure Kenshin would not hurt Kaoru? He had spared her...for all the bad deeds in his name Megumi was willing to overlook them because of that one fact. Why would her dispose of Kaoru now? It didn't make any sense and Megumi was sick and tired of waiting around for the Oniwabanshu to gather enough information.

"Excuse me?"

Megumi spun around with an angry retort burning on her tongue. She hadn't heard the door open...damn them! She stopped though upon seeing the figure. It was a girl...well technically she looked about sixteen or fifteen. Her red hair caught Megumi's attention straight away. The colour of his hair. She looked at her...the glasses masked some of her more prominent features but there was something familiar in her eyes. Something familiar in the way she stood and held herself.

"H-Hai?" Murmured Megumi thickly.

"You're Kamiya Megumi aren't you? Gomen nasai, I hope you find solace in your loss," Said the girl with a nervous quiver in her voice. She held Megumi's two hands in her own. Megumi felt something light land on her palm but before she could speak the girl was retrieving out the toilet doors. Megumi listened hearing the faint echo of running footsteps die away. Once they were gone she looked down at the folded up piece of tissue paper in her hands.

_Do not read here. Act natural. Go in toilet cubical._

Megumi felt her voice choke in her mouth. Something inside her raised it's head hopefully and stumbled with anticipation. Megumi sighed and pretended to examine her reflection in the mirror before going into a cubicle. She locked the door and sat on the closed seat before unfolding the square of paper. The writing...she felt her heart skip beats. She knew that messy writing even if it was in thick black pen tearing the tissues in a few places.

_When you finish reading this, tear it into pieces and flush it down the toilet._

_Megumi._

_It's me Kaoru. I know you probably think I'm dead and I can't go into details or I'll run out of room. All you need to know is that I'm alive and healthy. I want to see you...if you can get the Oniwabanshu to get information on the holiday home of Rojiku Mikaru. Meet me in the forest at four am on Monday morning. Be careful, you're being watched and if they find out they'll have you killed. The Government wouldn't hesitate and I'm risking everything on this._

_To prove it's me, you're favourite Disney movie isn't Sleeping Beauty. It was Cinderella but you changed it after Okaasan died (flowers on the grave were me)._

_Love always,_

_You're little sister Kaoru-chan._

* * *

**This is the biggest chapter I have ever written so it ought to keep everyone satisfied for a while.**

**What sort of can of worms have Kaoru went and opened? More importantly what will she do to Kenshin to ensure he doesn't find out?**

**I'm exhausted...this was two weeks in the making.**

**R&R**

**Bluemoon Out!x**


	28. Situation Reversed

**Of Secrets and Lies**

_Chapter Twenty-Eight_

**_Situation Reversed_**

* * *

_"The current economic crisis that has struck both the United Kingdom and the United States seems unlikely to get better any time soon. Hundreds of jobs across __Britain__ are now being made redundant as banks and factories find they are unable to operate and caught up in debt. Finance advisors warn that the situation is only likely to get worse before it gets better. On to more international news, the Prime Minister has returned from his conference with the leading UN countries to discuss the current terrorist crisis gripping __Japan__._

_President Shishio Makoto has currently been in office for ten years after being voted in after the civil war. The future for the country looked quite promising after it's previous chaos that affected not only Japan but most of the westernised world, however a terrorist group known as the 'Ishin Shishi' are now threatening such peace in the past few years with not only assassinations but kidnappings too. The UN feel the situation has gone too far and is eager to take action to prove that such violence will not be tolerated. _

_The spokesperson for the UN has recently stated; "The Japanese authorities have tried to deal as best as they possibly could with the situation on their own terms, however the crisis is simply too much for one country to deal with. Such bloody violence must not be allowed to continue, all ready over fifty individuals have lost their lives in the past twelve months, one of them only a school girl. The UN is eager to assist President Shishio in any way possible. There is no excuse for terrorism."_

_He was of course referring to the well publicised kidnap and killing of Kaoru Kamiya; the seventeen year old girl who lost her life attempting to alert her government to one of the assassins. It remains unsure as to if Miss Kamiya is still alive but the Japanese have warned it is unlikely as footage has proved that Miss Kamiya was shot. The response of the Japanese public has been touching as all feel the loss of such an innocent life. President Shishio's secretary and Head of Affairs Lord Hoji had this to say on the matter._

_"This proves that terrorists cannot be negotiated with. Kamiya Kaoru was bright girl with a promising future and now her family is in ruins. President Shishio feels this has gone far enough. An attack on one is an attack on all. He wishes to assure the public that he will do everything in his power to ensure no more innocent lives are lost. We urge the Leaders of the UN to co-operate with us against this enemy."_

_The UN has responded appropriately with the same positive message; however some officials remain unhappy and cynical of the Governments decision to ally itself with President Shishio. For more information into the depth of the Japanese Government please visit our website. Now over to the weather with Tony Acres. I am you're news correspondent Tina McDavies. Goodnight."_

Kaoru sighed and pressed the red button on her remote watching as the new scene on the television slowly descended into darkness. The wonders of digital television allowed her to watch international news channels which thankfully included Japanese subtitles or else she would be completely lost. She glanced at Kenshin who was sitting next to her with a grim expression on his face as he swallowed a mouthful of sweet and sour prawn soup.

"At least if the UN gets involved then maybe they'll find out what Shishio is up to? I mean they're bound to notice something aren't they?" Kaoru said intending to lighten the atmosphere. Her eyes glanced towards the clock on the wall, it was nearly midnight. Mentally she began to count down the hours remaining. Four, four hours. She felt her insides flip once more and she felt restless sitting on the couch but she was beginning to run out of things to occupy her mind.

"Iie it is unlikely they would prosecute Shishio because they know what big industry Japan is. They cannot afford to loose our trade any more than they have already and they are scared of what Japan can do. The last thing anyone in the west wants is a war, particularly with what they have got going on in the Middle East and the economic crisis they're suffering. They cannot afford to go to war with Shishio right now." Kenshin said bluntly.

"Well a little optimism never hurt anyone!" Snapped Kaoru, standing up feeling irritable. Four hours? Ever since yesterday she had been rapidly on edge watching the news reports. What if Megumi had messed things up and the authorities had found out? What if the Ishin Shishi found out? As if it wasn't nerve-breaking enough trying to sort out her plans for keeping Kenshin away, she had the added stress of trying to deceive two of the biggest organisations in the world. Every little thing was starting to get to her; every little quirk in Kenshin's behaviour was making her want to scream.

"Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to snap...it's just I'm feeling a little uptight lately." Kaoru said forcing herself to sound calm in the wake of the humiliation she'd just felt. Running around yelling at Kenshin was hardly going to lower his suspicions. She need to at least seem normal because Kenshin seemed like some sort of lay sensor.

"Sessha did not mean to upset you Kaoru-dono. The one would like to know though, if there is anything he can do to help you?" Asked Kenshin softly placing his bowl of soup down and smoothing out his black yukata. Kaoru shook her head and composed her face to smile although inside it felt like there was a large rabid rhinoceros stomping over her internal organs.

"Iie, it's alright. It's probably just delayed stress getting to me; anyway I'm going to make some hot chocolate; would you like any?" Offered Kaoru brightly. Kenshin nodded and Kaoru felt a flood of relief run through her as she swiftly left the sitting room. He would know something was wrong but she was pretty sure he was not prepared for what was about to come. Walking into the kitchen she allowed herself to be momentarily distracted by the view of the moon from the glass sliding door. Shaking her head she tried to channel the pulses of adrenaline that were now racing through her blood.

She reached up and picked two mugs out from the cupboard pondering her plan through her mind. The note to Megumi had been a purely spur of the moment thing. It was completely out of character for Kaoru to take such a big risk knowing the severity of her actions and what they could potentially cause. To Kaoru it had felt like a surreal dream and it wasn't until she arrived back at the table in the canteen that she woke up and realised what she'd done. By then it was too late, she would just have to trust Megumi and the Oniwabanshu. She'd barely even felt any emotion when Higurashiyama had handed her his mobile number. What did her silly fantasies matter? She was going to have to deceive two dangerous organisations and one hitokiri.

Reaching into the fridge she picked up carton of semi-skimmed milk and poured it into the mugs. She added the coco powder and swirled the mixture with a teaspoon. She watched the murky brown contents and felt a little sick. What if he could tell? What if there was some sort of special training he'd received that let him know when he was drugged? Kaoru had even thought of an excuse, he wouldn't believe it but at the same time he would be unable to contradict her without evidence. _'I decided to take some of those sleeping pills...gomen I must have given you the wrong mug...' _It was lame and pathetic but he wouldn't be able to argue without accusing her of being a liar.

Kaoru felt the three slim pills burn in her pocket. Three, not four. If she overdosed him too much he'd wake up puking and would realise the symptoms. Three would surely be enough to ensure a deep natural seeming sleep? She shoved the hot chocolate onto a microwavable plate before setting them in for two minutes. Cream, if she added squishy cream on top with sprinkles then it would be impossible for him to tell. She tapped her toe impatiently, she wanted this over with. She'd been in so many anxious experiences that she just wanted it over with. If Kenshin realised she would think of something.

The bell on the microwave sounded. Kaoru removed the hot, steamy mugs and tentatively added three dissolvable pills into the blue mug. She stood mixing them in with the teaspoon for probably longer than what was required. Finally she squirted some cream messily on top and picked them both up. _'Okay Kaoru...now or never...' _She inhaled and walked through into the sitting room balancing the two mugs. The blue one she handed to Kenshin and the drug-free one she kept for herself. The television was back on displaying some late night horror movie, The Ring. Kaoru glared, she remembered Misao had made her watch it when she was nine and she had, had to sleep with Megumi for weeks afterwards under the belief that she was going to die in seven days.

"Arigatou Kaoru-dono," Said Kenshin taking a generous sip. Kaoru tried not to look focusing on the television.

"It was no problem...didn't burn it did I?" Said Kaoru laughing nervously.

"Iie, it's very good de-gozaru." Kenshin said taking another sip.

Kaoru glanced at the clock.

Four hours...

* * *

"Look, Misao-chan. I know what I saw and what I saw was Kaoru!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down would ya kitsune? The last thing we need is those block-heads outside hearing you," Sanosuke said swiftly in an avail to calm Megumi's all ready severely stretched temper. The three of them were gathered in the hall next to the front door of the Aoi-ya. It was eleven o'clock at night and all were ready to put to action the plan that had, had barely a day to form. Megumi tapped her foot feeling excitement and panic lurch inside her. Half of her seemed to be under the impression that she had dreamed the whole Kaoru incident but she knew....she had to be sure.

"Gomen nasai Megumi-chan, I had to be sure one final time cause this is sort of serious," Apologised Misao quietly. The seventeen year old was dressed in a lilac nightgown and looked ready for bed. There was nothing to suggest that she was in fact the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu or that in the attic upstairs Omasu was currently hacking into the Government control systems. Megumi had to admit the plan was hardly stable, especially with the watch on all of them being iron tight.

"Right, well you know what to do. Omasu should have the cameras down pretty soon but it will only be for a few minutes. Get into the car and then get the hell out of here as fast as possible. If we're lucky they won't notice you've gone but it's unlikely. Even so they'll be unable to pin-point your location. I have Okon and Meisu on standby at their positions encase anything goes wrong. We'll keep in contact and let you know what's happening." Misao said with an uncharacteristic steely edge to her voice. Megumi nodded knowing better than to argue. She was wearing a long black trench-coat and boots making it look as if she was merely going out for a walk to the shop.

"Good luck Kitsune. If it is Jou-chan...if it is Kaoru then tell her we miss her like mad," Murmured Sanosuke hugging Megumi. The older sister nodded and then embraced Misao. Megumi knew what she was risking, the more sensible option would be to let someone with more experience like Omasu or Kita to go but she felt that this was something she had to do. Even if it was a trap, even if she encountered Hitokiri Battousai Megumi didn't care. She'd let her little sister down once and she would not let her down again.

"Where's Yahiko?" Asked Megumi looking for her little brother.

"Up in his room...there's no point in getting his hopes up until we're sure..." Whispered Misao sadly. Megumi nodded and picked up her leather handbag which was laying on the bottom step of the stairwell. Misao was right, no point in getting Yahiko's hopes up only to let them down again, that would be cruel. For now the Oniwabanshu kept what they knew to themselves which included not notifying Yahiko or Koshijiró.

"Right...well...bye then. Wish me luck," Megumi said lamely. The two figures nodded and smiled slightly as Megumi turned on her heels and opened the front door to step out into the chillness of the night. She took the unfamiliar car keys from her pocket and walked down the street listening to the single sound of her boots clip-clomping on the pavement. Finally after walking to the end of her street she turned and clicked the button on keys. The lights of an unfamiliar mini-cooper lit up and Megumi slid inside slamming the door. Her own car was too recognisable; using an unknown one would at least prevent Shishio's faction from recognising it right away.

She revved up the engine and pulled her mobile from her handbag attaching the hand frees ear clip to her ear. A funny buzzing noise filled her ears as the signal wavered slightly. Megumi inhaled and pulled out from the parking space and began the long journey. From what Misao had told her the holiday home in question was at least a good two and a half hours away, almost closer to Aizu than it was to Kyoto. It was in a secluded area surrounded by woodland, an ideal place to hide someone. Omasu had also warned that if it was true then the Ishin Shishi would have their own protection around the place. Megumi was to drive until she got about five miles south of the house and then she was to walk through the forest.

The prospect of walking through a forest in the early hours of the morning was not a happy one. Especially when you were unaware as to if it was a trap or not. Chills ran down her spine but her mouth was in a thin determined line. There was a gun in her handbag...she wad more than prepared to use it if she had to. Her hands trembled on the steering wheel at the thought. This couldn't be real; some small chink of logic in her mind was screaming that this whole scenario was not real. Here she was, Kamiya Megumi a medical student driving to an unknown location trying to avoid two massive organisations just for the mere chance that she might see her little sister. This was the sort of rubbish she expected to find in one of Sanosukes action movies.

_"Megumi-chan, this is Omasu. You are not being followed yet, keep driving you're doing great..." _Omasu's voice crackled down the phone. Megumi could picture the woman only ten years older than herself, sitting in the attic with all her computers and gadgets like something from a science fiction film. There was a reason though that Omasu was in the Oniwabanshu, her skills with all things electrical were amazing. Megumi often wondered why Omasu continued to work in a restaurant when she could easily get a better job as technician or in IT. Only now did it occur to Megumi that perhaps Omasu kept her job because it was normal, because it was safe and secure.

"Arigatou Omasu-san," Thanked Megumi.

_"Relax Megumi-chan, I've got you covered...listen to some music and just enjoy the drive..." _Soothed Omasu. Megumi couldn't help but suddenly lap up the comforting words like she was a small child being taught how to swim again. It was strange but for somebody who was constantly playing the 'responsible adult' role words of softness were appreciated. Megumi found herself obeying and switching on the radio. The music didn't particularly soothe her nerves but she tried to take yoga breathes to calm herself. About fifteen minutes later and she'd left the suburbs of Kyoto for the dark crowded highways of Japan.

Megumi tried to imagine what Kaoru was perhaps doing at this moment. It had occurred to her that since Kaoru was obviously in disguise that day then Kenshin must have been nearby. Had he be treating Kaoru well? For some reason the autopsy results of Hiruma Gohei and Kilhei returned to her mind. Gohei was definitely killed by Battousai but Kilhei must have been killed by someone else. An unfamiliar ryú...one parallel fatal slash down the back...and Gohei had all the ligaments in his knees torn. Misao had actually wanted to see the corpses of the brothers for more reference but they'd both been cremated before anything more conclusive could be done...however that didn't change the fact that some of the wounds they'd sustained sounded familiar with her father's ryú.

_'Kaoru must have put up a struggle...she killed Kilhei, brutally injured Gohei...and then got shot. Kenshin must have been there to kill Gohei...but who fired the gun? Kenshin or Gohei? If Kenshin then why not just kill her with his katana? If Gohei...why kill Kaoru?_' Megumi frowned feeling like she was missing a valuable piece of the puzzle. Kaoru was alive...but what of her condition as a captive? Would Kenshin harm her if he found out? Would he hurt Megumi's little sister_? 'No...I don't think he would. Sanosuke can say what he likes...but Misao and I know. But...but if he has hurt Kaoru or mistreated her then I will kill him.'_

Hopefully if all things went well tonight her questions would be answered. Megumi felt a surge of determination, tonight this mess was being cleared up one way or the other. She glanced at the digital clock in the car, it was near midnight and she'd been driving for forty-five minutes. There was roughly another two hours left before her little hike in the forest_. 'Hike to where though? Kaoru told me to wait in the forest but she could have been more specific! I can hardly go around yelling her name._' Megumi's mind drifted towards her family once more. Yahiko would be hopefully asleep in his room at the Aoi-ya. Her father would be asleep too. At least they were both safe.

The hours ahead seemed to drag by slowly. Megumi found herself getting quite sleepy but luckily she'd thought to pack a flask of coffee in her handbag. Every now and then she would take a quick swig to keep herself awake. Finally approaching three in the morning she drove away off the main motorway and up the deserted country lanes trying to ignore the feelings of being watched from the forest on either side of her. The road grew more twisted and bumpy the further she went.

_"Megumi! Keep going, you're about twenty miles away now. The Ishin Shishi have cameras and radars all over this place, it's like a minefield. I've overrode most of their signals so you should be quite safe. You passed Meisui thirty miles back, you're not being followed yet but they are aware you've left so we sent a red herring going the Aizu way and they are following it_." Omasu's voice sounded visibly tired and strained. Megumi nodded feeling more awakened and focused. Twenty-five miles lay between her and Kaoru. It was three fifty-seven, she would probably get there in time.

"Good, who's the red herring?" Asked Megumi curiously.

"Miyuki-san."

Megumi felt a sharp pain in her abdomen as she drove further and deeper until the road stemmed into nothing more than a muddy, dirty track through the forest. Megumi drummed the steering wheel suddenly feeling quite apprehensive. What would she say to Kaoru when she saw her? How would she make amends? It had been nearly two months...what if her sister was traumatised? Or what if she now resented Megumi and blamed her? Megumi shook her head trying to reason with her nerves. Kaoru had wanted to see Megumi and now at least all the fear and worry ended along with all the grief.

_"Right, slow down you're almost there. Take the headlights off..." _Commanded Omasu, twenty minutes later. Megumi obeyed and the car slowed to a halt. Megumi sat alone in the darkness awaiting more orders. Ten minutes later Omasu spoke again, _"Good job, now get out. You have half an hour...from what our navigation systems can tell Kaoru hasn't left the house yet...keep going towards the house. It's north. Use your compass and try not to get lost."_

Megumi felt a ripple of anger, orienteering had never been her strong point and having to rely on something as old fashioned as a compass was annoying. Still Megumi stepped out of the car into the coldness and stillness of the night. She pulled out her torch and compass from her handbag and locked the car. Mud splashed all over her boots and Megumi jumped as something in the forest stirred and scampered. Shining her torch she breathed in and began to walk the dirty track using the compass. It was easily one of the most difficult things the medic student had done. Walking onwards in a dark forest expecting something to jump out at her at any moment. Hearing the leaves rustle with the movement of animals and bugs, listening to the noise the wind made and the steady clip-clomp of her boots.

"Kaoru...please be here..." Murmured Megumi quietly. She began to even sing gently to herself under her breath just to reassure herself she was not completely alone. She snorted when Omasu's voice started to sing back teasingly. Twinkle, Twinkle little Star was about the only nursery rhyme Megumi could remember all the lyrics to. Then, suddenly she heard footsteps nearby. She froze slightly and began to shine her torch through the murkiness of the forest. Leave crunched under heavy footsteps. A strained panicked voice reached Megumi's ears.

"Megumi! Megumi! Where are you!"

That voice...Megumi knew it anywhere. The mixture of irritation and fear. Her heart sped up with elation and Megumi started running, almost tripping over tree roots towards the voice. Not caring for secrecy she began to yell too.

"Kaoru! Kaoru-chan!"

"Megumi!" Screamed the voice causing the birds to chirp furiously. Megumi rushed onwards until she spotted a figure in the distance. It was wearing a thick blue jacket two size too big that tumbled calf length. Long black hair was up in a sturdy high ponytail bound by a familiar Indigo ribbon. Cheeks were reddened and she was breathing heavily but when she spotted Megumi she froze like a deer. Megumi halted too for a moment not quite knowing what to do. Then, without even thinking she ran forward and hugged the girl tightly.

"Kaoru..." Breathed Megumi, her whole body was shaking, "Kaoru-chan...Oneechan...Kaoru..."

"Oneesan...it's me..." Whispered Kaoru faintly, "I came." Megumi kissed Kaoru's forehead and then hugged her even tightly. A painful lump rose in her throat as she broke the embrace looking down at the shorter girl. A pair of azure eyes looked back up at Megumi. Megumi tried to tell herself it was real. This wasn't a hallucination or a dream. It was really Kaoru...alive and seemingly well.

"Y-You're okay..." Mumbled Megumi thickly, "Y-You're..." Her words trailed off vaguely before she snapped back to reality and frowned, "Where is he Kaoru? How did you manage to escape?"

"I'm okay...look lets go talk somewhere. I want to know everything...about you and the others. I drugged Kenshin. Look there's some things you really need to know. Stuff the Oniwabanshu really need to know." Said Kaoru firmly. Megumi stared open mouthed in shock. Kaoru had drugged Hitokiri Battousai? Drugged him...her little sister had drugged the most dangerous man in Japan? Megumi couldn't quite programme it properly but she nodded as Kaoru led her through the forest towards an over turned tree. Kaoru sat down nudging Megumi to do the same. Distantly the horizon was turning pink as the sun began to rise.

Dawn had broken.

* * *

Kaoru fidgeted uneasily feeling the bark scratch at her hands.

Truthfully she half expected Kenshin to come barging through the forest at any moment demanding to know why she had drugged him. Every single noise seemed emphasised. A snap or a crunch would have her jump jerk upright and looking around cautiously. Still, despite the feelings of impending doom she was happy. Megumi was here. Here, sitting next to Kaoru. She could hardly believe it, she found herself wanting to touch Megumi again just to check if she was real.

"Kaoru-chan...before you start there are some things I want to know. Things I need to know, I want to know everything that's happened to you but first I want to apologise. Kaoru-chan, gomen nasai. I failed you as a big sister and...I should have known. I was a doctor and I should have known," Megumi said bitterly unable to look Kaoru in the eyes. Kaoru stared at her sister in surprise. Megumi's skin was like marble and her hair had bits of twigs in it but she still looked perfect...but she also looked defeated.

"Megumi-chan, it wasn't your fault...trust me if Kenshin hadn't have taken me then things would be much worse," Confessed Kaoru staring ahead through the trees at the pink horizon. Next to her Megumi shuffled her feet and looked up at Kaoru curiously. Kaoru sighed, she was going to have to tell Megumi everything. Yet...somehow this pleased her. Finally she would have someone to talk to. The youngest Kamiya daughter almost smiled. "You know what happened to me anyway. I told you on the phone."

"A five minute conversation hardly counts. Dammnit Kaoru I want to know everything! We've been worried sick about you and I want to know everything!" Snapped Megumi. Kaoru felt relieved. _'Well that sure sounds like the Megumi I know.' _The awkwardness had vanished and it was suddenly like time had been rewound. It felt like only a day ago since Kaoru had seen Megumi. She chuckled slightly and smiled. Megumi too smiled slightly shaking her head.

"Well...after I came around from being drugged I was furious," Kaoru said softly remembering her past state of mind and aware that Megumi's full attention was now solely on her. Dark cinnamon eyes looked up at Kaoru filled with anticipation and interest, "Kenshin wouldn't tell me what was going on. I yelled, scream, cried, even tried to bash in the bathroom window. Things were difficult. I went out of my way to make them difficult. I hated him and I did whatever I could to try and escape."

"You tried to escape by jumping out of a window!" Megumi said sternly in a tone heavily ridden with disapproval.

"I didn't! I climbed out using bed sheets!" Protested Kaoru in defence while Megumi clicked her tongue, "Anyway it didn't work, I had to hide in the swimming pool, the _algae_ infested swimming pool." Inwardly she smirked in satisfaction as Megumi shuddered. "I almost escaped but he caught up with me and brought me back. The second time I got stuck in an elevator with him. Finally the third time it worked. I managed to escape to the Sayoni household...." Kaoru paused. The pleasure she had received from reciting her adventures had rapidly changed as images of Gohei and Kilhei flashed through her mind. Megumi seemed to instinctively know what was wrong as she put an arm around Kaoru.

"Kaoru...that night. I know it must be difficult but I want to know...who shot you?" Asked Megumi gently.

"Gohei," Whispered Kaoru, "It was all a trap. Megumi...I'm worth more to the Government dead than alive. Sojiro-san stopped the car and told me that we'd broken down. I was...I was such a gullible idiot! I believe him! I actually got out and offered to help...but then...then Gohei and Kilhei turned on me. They both had katana's...they wanted to frame Kenshin. I managed to disarm Gohei....but I killed Kilhei. Gohei pulled out a gun and...he was about to kill me."

"Kaoru-chan..." Murmured Megumi stroking through Kaoru's hair.

"Kenshin came," Said Kaoru quietly, "He managed to push Gohei out of the way but the bullet still shot me in the ankle. I don't remember much...Kenshin saved me. He took me to the Ishin Shishi headquarters and I was patched up there by a Doctor. Then...then Katsura-sama told me everything."

"You mean the third head of the Ishin Shishi?" Megumi gasped.

"Hai, you see Kenshin didn't kill me because I was his friend. The Government wanted to make the Ishin Shishi look like heartless murderers to turn the people of Japan against them. He planned to kill us all and frame them. The Ishin knew so they had Kenshin kidnap me so you would all be safe and the Ishin Shishi's reputation might be salvaged...so you see you're all in danger. You're only safe so long as your useful." Kaoru said urgently. Megumi nodded and gave out a heartless laugh.

"We know. Believe me, we all know our positions Kaoru-chan. I'm glad though, Kenshin saved you. Even if...even if he is a murderer I still owe him my life. Kaoru, be careful though because you know he isn't safe. He has blood on his hands and so does that whole organisation. Don't let them use you." Warned Megumi calmly.

"I know Megumi!" Snapped Kaoru standing up feeling suddenly annoyed. She didn't need Megumi to patronise her, she knew what Kenshin was and she was reminded of it every time one of those bloody envelopes came through the door! Megumi watched looking startled at Kaoru's display of temper. "I know Megumi! But Kenshin didn't do all of those assassinations that are put on the news...not even half! And the Ishin Shishi are only doing it to protect the people that Shishio's corrupt government are starving! I mean, Shishio had the Sayoni's killed! I'm not defending them or what they do, believe me I know what Kenshin is!"

"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-chan I didn't mean to seem patronising. It's obvious you still have feelings for Kenshin so I won't mention it again," Said Megumi softly.

"W-What? Feelings for Kenshin? He's a friend that's all...I mean-"

"Wake up and smell the roses Kaoru. You've been sharing a house with the man for two months and you're still wearing that necklace he bought you for Christmas! You must feel something for him!" Growled Megumi.

"Hai, friendship! I don't...not that way." Kaoru snarled defensively as her hand consciously went to the thin silver pendant at her neck. "It 's hard enough being his friend...every night I have nightmares about what's happened. About all of us being killed and I'm so afraid Megumi...I'm scared encase something happens to you or the others. I'm terrified that something will happen to Kenshin and me...and I can't get to sleep at night feeling so guilty. I mean, all I can think of is Keiko-chan and what Kenshin did to her father. All I can think of is that dead corpse in the street that night and It's like I'm picturing two different people! My Kenshin...who laughs with me and comforts me and Hitokiri Battousai who saved my life and kills others!" Kaoru seemed to be building herself into hysteria as she paced up and down, her face gradually turning redder and redder, and her voice rising with every sentence.

Megumi stood up and wrapped her arms around Kaoru. Kaoru resisted for a moment, she didn't want to feel an embrace...she just wanted to run but her big sister seemed to be anchoring her to the ground, guiding her back to the log where they both sat down with Megumi murmuring soothing words under her breath stroking Kaoru's hair and brushing some leaves off her jacket. Kaoru sat still for a few minutes feeling drained after her sudden outburst of rage. When she spoke again she sounded tired.

"And...and Kenshin hasn't done any assassinations for a month now. I-I've been destroying the black envelopes they arrive in...he has no idea," Kaoru whispered. Megumi instantly went rigid and ceased combing through her sisters hair. She turned to glare at Kaoru at eye level with a stony expression on her cold face.

"Kaoru..." Moaned Megumi exasperatedly.

"It's okay...I know he's going to find out soon...I don't mind...I'm ready to confront him Megumi-chan," Kaoru said gently leaning her head against Megumi's shoulders.

"Kaoru! Are you completely and utterly insane...you...you little tanuki no baka!" Barked Megumi sharply.

"The alternative was letting him go and kill those people. Tell me Megumi what would you have done?" Asked Kaoru stubbornly glaring up at her sister accusingly. Megumi, for a moment looked like she was going to snap back but she shut her mouth and glared until her expression softened slightly. Words failed Megumi so she resumed playing with Kaoru's hair while Kaoru leaned against her shoulder. They sat in silence for a while as the sky gradually grew lighter. The forest around them was no so shrouded in darkness. The knurled grey barks of the trees became visible. The fresh green of the leaves...even a few small rabbits emerged from their warrens to greet the new day. There was a sleepy sort of surreal-ness to everything.

"The sun's risen..." Said Kaoru quietly startling a few rabbits.

"Hai..." Whispered Megumi silently.

"Megumi...tell me...everyone back home. How are they? Misao-chan, Yahiko-chan, Sanosuke, Otousan, Okina-san? Everyone...how are they?" Inquired Kaoru curiously as she moved her head into a more comfortable position. Megumi pondered over her answer for several seconds before replying.

"Well, Misao-chan is the Okashira now...you should see her running about the place bossing everyone around. The strange thing is that she's actually good at it. That's how I'm here, because of the Oniwabanshu blocking the Ishin Shishi communications. She's been pouring all her efforts into trying to find you. Okina-san's been advising her and helping her though of course." Megumi said softly. Kaoru nodded and smiled slightly. That sounded like Misao.

"Yahiko...he's been strange since you left. Working and training himself to the point of exhaustion but I suppose that's just his way. He misses you a lot and he's angry at himself and everyone around him...but no doubt he'll cheer up when I tell him you're okay. Tsubame's been around a lot to see him so I suppose that's helped too," Megumi said with a sly smiled, "Tsubame was really upset about you going missing. The twins were too...all sorts of magazines have articles in them written about them."

"What about Otousan and Sanosuke?" Urged Kaoru.

"Sanosuke...he's been getting drunk a lot. You know how he is, when he's sober though he's a great help. He misses you too, says he can't wait to kick Kenshin's ass..."

"And Otousan?"

"He's...coping. I won't lie Kaoru, he's been a wreck," Confessed Megumi. Kaoru felt a sort of coldness spread through her numbing her insides making her feel strangled hollow and empty as she listened to the rest of Megumi's words, "Otousan misses you and he blames himself. It's just how he was when Okaasan died...but don't worry. He'll be better once we tell him about you. I'm sure he'll snap out of it just like he did last time."

"Hai..." Murmured Kaoru.

"Kaoru...just a question but what were you doing in Aizu? I mean nice disguise and everything ginger but isn't that sort of risky?" Megumi asked snorting at Kaoru's alias hair colour. Kaoru nudged Megumi playfully in the ribs and giggled slightly.

"Kenshin and I sometimes go into Aizu...just to you know...get out a bit. I mean I've been cooped up indoors for nearly two months. Besides the Ishin Shishi have spies tailing us all the time so it's quite safe. I want to ask why your quitting medicine Doctor Kamiya. That is hardly going to help me come back is it?"

"Well excuse me tanuki but not everything revolves around you!" Exclaimed Megumi ruffling Kaoru's hair, "Anyway I'll go back when things calm down a little. Kaoru," She said growing more sombre," I want to see you again. I mean...everyone will want to see you. I know it's risky but I don't care." Kaoru opened her mouth to protest. It was bad enough the danger that was involved once but was it really worth taking the gamble again? Anything could happen...

"Kaoru, listen to me. I'm an adult, the Oniwabanshu are not children. They...we know what we're doing but you need to tell Kenshin. You can't go on drugging him and he'll end up finding out eventually. You're under enough strain as it is." Said Megumi firmly. Kaoru shook her head. She didn't want Kenshin to know. She didn't know why but something inside of her felt scared of him knowing that she'd drugged him and went behind his back.

"Iie Megumi, I will...but not now. Are you sure?"

"Friday night? same place at two o'clock in the morning?" Asked Megumi ignoring Kaoru's question.

"Um...H-Hai..." Stammered Kaoru helplessly. Megumi nodded and then stood up.

"I've got to go now Kaoru, it's half past five...you should get back before he wakes up." Megumi said gently. Kaoru shook her head and began to tremble. She didn't want Megumi to leave...she didn't want to be by herself again. Suddenly she felt fiercely scared of her sister leaving. What if she didn't come back? Or something happened? She grabbed the sleeve of Megumi's jacket tightly. Megumi sighed and kneeled in front of Kaoru.

"Listen Kaoru. I will be back okay? I promise you...I swear on our mother's grave I will come back. Stop being such a baby you tanuki! Go back to the house and cook breakfast for Ken-san like a good little housewife." Kaoru glowered and slapped Megumi on the arm. Megumi rolled her eyes and smiled hugging Kaoru tightly before releasing her. Kaoru stood up too and glanced at her sister's figure silhouetted in the sunlight. Megumi would be back...she was always the most dependable one.

"Say Hi to everyone for me..." Kaoru said.

"I will...don't look so upset. You're not the one who has to go walk two miles south using only a bloody compass," Complained Megumi. Kaoru nodded and waved watching her sisters retreating figure before she ran back up the hill. A part of her could hardly grasp what had just happened and was still trying to grasp the fact that it would happen again. She felt a weight attach itself to her stomach...she was going to have to drug Kenshin again. _'It's worth it though...worth it to see Megumi.'_

When she arrived back at the house fifteen minutes later Kenshin was still sound asleep. Kaoru smiled peeping through the bedroom door watching as his chest rise and fell with each breath. His red hair was spread across the pillow like a drape and his expression was peaceful. Kaoru slid the door shut silently and returned to her own bedroom. She pulled the duvet above her head and snuggled into the warmth, stopping briefly to take off her jacket and fling it on the floor. For a few moments she tossed and turned considering what had just taken place before she finally fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion.

Unsurprisingly nobody awoke in the house until two o'clock in the afternoon.

* * *

Megumi yawned pushing some of her hair out of her eyes. It was eight o'clock...at least the roads were quieter on a Monday morning. She felt like her legs were going to give way out of pure exhaustion of staying up all night. A bath, she wanted a nice hot bath to wash the sweat and grime off her skin. Then she wanted a bed with pillows and blankets galore, she wanted not to be disturbed until at least some ridiculous time in the afternoon.

She slammed the car door shut with more force than necessary and began the walk up her street. Hardly anyone was up but she knew she was probably being watched as she waltzed up the garden path and pushed open the front door. She smiled as she walked inside noticing how Sansouke was asleep on the stairwell with his head resting against the banister snoring like a pig while Misao was curled up beside him with a blanket draped over her scrawny frame. From the top of the stairs Omasu winked knowingly with a tired expression on her face.

Megumi cleared her throat loudly hoping to catch the two sleeper's attention. Her efforts were rewarded by a faint moan from Sansuke. She growled irritably but smiled evilly a moment later as Sanosuke groaned again and rolled over banging his head off the banister. He awoke with a start and stared at Megumi who was watching with an arched eyebrow raised. Sanosuke promptly stared to his left where Misao was laying using his shoulder as a makeshift pillow.

"Uh! Weasel, get your damn head off my shoulder!" He complained. Misao snapped awake and promptly slapped Sanosuke over the head before jumping to attention when she noticed Megumi. They both looked at her questioningly waiting to be put out of their misery. Megumi allowed the silence to linger and tension to build until finally Misao cracked.

"Well? Stop standing there and get to it!" Yelled Misao angrily.

"C'mon Megumi, put us out of our misery already," Agreed Sanosuke.

"Not a lot to say really...the car journey was tiring and the mud and everything was yuck," Said Megumi slyly in a voice of mock boredom as she pretended to examine her nails. Sanosuke and Misao stared at her like she'd lost her head. Megumi looked up for a moment, "Oh, by the way tanuki say's hi," Then she bent her head pretending to resume examining her nails. They continued to stare as if digesting the news before Misao stood up beaming widely, her green eyes lit up as if sparked with a sudden fire.

"You mean...it's true! It was really her!"

"Hai Misao-chan, our Kaoru-chan is doing just fine." Smiled Megumi. Misao let out a cheer before practically jumping on Megumi. Sanosuke continued to stare before he stood up and then wavered falling back down to his previous position.

"Kitsune..." Said Sanosuke weakly, "Tell us everything."

* * *

**It's quite short, I know but I hoped you enjoyed. Chapter Twenty-Nine will mark the reappearence of Ayame and Suzume :D. Also, I have put up some new fictions. *Ducks to avoid Raberba girl's flame-thrower* I couldn't help it. Honestly! Anyway I'd really appreciate some reviews for them. One of them is an Inuyasha fic named Between Duty and Soul and the other is a Twilight fic named Breaking free. I plan on updating The Art of Deception quite soon so keep an eye out for that.**

**Also...**

**19 DAYS TIL CHRISTMAS! YAY!**

**R&R.**

**Bluemoon Out!xxx**


	29. Ephemeral Tranquillity

**Of Secrets and Lies**

_Chapter Twenty-nine_

**Ephemeral Tranquillity**

* * *

"Happiness is just an illusion caused by the temporary absence of reality."

(Unknown, Don't Own).

* * *

"Oro!"

"AHHHH! KENSHIN GET OUT OF HERE YOU HENTAI!"

"Gomenasai Kaoru-dono!"

There was a fain whizzing sound quickly punctuated by another distressed 'Oro' as a delicate pink bar of rose smelling soap was launched through the air and met it's target's head. The bar quickly split into a dozen pieces and the victim momentarily forgot his situation as he kneeled down on the tiled floor to pick up the pink remainders. This turned out to be the wrong course of action as the next missile was a full bottle of conditioner.

"I SAID GET OUT! MOU! YOU RED HAIRED BAKA, GET OUT NOW!"

Knowing better than to push his luck, he regretfully left the last chunk of soap and scurried out of the bathroom before anymore objects could be flung at him. He rubbed the new bruise that was appearing on the back of his head and sighed as he dropped the fragments of soap into the waste paper bucket in his bedroom. From the bathroom he could hear the shower has resumed running again, a few moments later and a few irregular choruses of distant singing could be heard. He sighed and leaned back on his bed glancing at the ceiling.

Perhaps he should have listened more carefully before he had barged into the bathroom, if he had of then he may have noticed that it was otherwise occupied, perhaps he may have spared himself a large bruise and a shattered bar of soap. Calling him a hentai was a bit of an exaggeration though...he hadn't actually seen anything...just her silhouette from behind the blue shower curtain...and maybe a bit of skin as she screamed and tugged the thing around her body to preserve her dignity_. 'She had every right to over-react..._' Kenshin tried not to imagine if there was a role reversal of the situation. It probably would have been embarrassing for him and he knew Kaoru wouldn't be able to look at him for days afterwards.

_'But still...'_

Kenshin closed his eyes and inhaled trying to meditate. There was no 'but stills' or 'if only' in his vocabulary; it was an accident plain and simple, one which he would not be so careless as to repeat. He should not and would not imagine the scenario any further. It was off limits. Closed. Blocked. Out of his mind, he had immaculate self control and will power and discipline which he could exercise over himself. He would not be selfish and give in to mere...whim. _'Kaoru-dono isn't a whim...she is a very good friend and I won't mess things up and complicate them anymore.' _That was all there was to it. He exhaled gently pushing away the little voices in his head. Self control. Will power. Discipline.

_'That boy gave her his mobile number...'_

The thought appeared from nowhere but it caused his eyes to snap open. That boy, Higurashiyama had given Kaoru his mobile number...he obviously liked Kaoru. There was nothing wrong with that, Kaoru had a lot of admirable qualities, it wasn't a surprise people would want to be friends with Kaoru. Friends, best friends, lovers. He shut his eyes, it wasn't his business. Not his concern. Then the mental image of Kaoru locked in an embrace and kiss with another mysterious man appeared and Kenshin fought the urge to slice and dice him for a brief, lingering moment.

He sat upright feeling restless. The shower was still on and the out of tune singing continued, the feared Hitokiri looked at his bedroom feeling irritated. It was clean, spotless, neat and tidy. There were no little odd-jobs in his room that needed doing. No little quirks in the rest of the sterile, squeaky clean house. Kaoru thought that he was insane and had an obsessive compulsive disorder in cleaning. Kenshin enjoyed cleaning; it distracted him and allowed him to wash away the stains of life in shower of hot soapy water. Kenshin had spent all morning cleaning the house out of habit to make it perfect for Doctor Gensai's arrival that afternoon. Of course it was all unnecessary as Ayame and Suzume would probably mess it up again in a matter of seconds but still it gave him something to do.

_'Kaoru-dono's room is always untidy, perhaps sessha should-'_

Kenshin cut off his mental train instantly. He had once attempted to clean Kaoru's room but had ended up being screamed at with multiple books flung at his head for intruding on her private, personal space. The room remained an untouched sea of chaos that made Kenshin's hands twitch for the wash basket, hover and duster. _'Kaoru-dono is the shower...' _Whispered his mind innocently. Kenshin clenched his teeth closing his eyes and tried to inhale and count to ten.

_-' And if she finds you then you can just make up some excuse, dodge the heavy objects and make her some chocolate cake as an apology. She'll forgive you.' _Kenshin opened his eyes and stared at the two doors in front of him. One lead to the bathroom and the other to the hall where the door to Kaoru's bedroom would be. The idea was tempting...she was hiding things from him. What if the answer lay in the mysterious bedroom? It was tempting...just for a minute. He wouldn't leave any evidence of his presence...just for a minute.

Before Kenshin could summon up the power to stop himself he was already in the hall with his hand upon the bedroom door. He pushed it open and winced at the scene before him. _'No...Cleaning...she'll notice and kill me. Then resurrect me and kill me again. No cleaning.' _His hands twitched feverishly as his eyes locked with the sheer amount of mess before him. The bedroom curtains were drawn, the bed unmade with sheets thrown haphazardly across it. A few books littered the floor along with discarded clothes and underwear. He tried not to look at the underwear as it provoked more thoughts and feelings that he shouldn't be feeling and thinking. The dressing table was littered with stray cans of body spray and deodorant along with a tube of foundation.

Edging his way through the chaos he picked up the foundation curiously. This was the mask she was putting on each day to fool him, but why? It wasn't out of the ordinary to be tired, due to the amount of stress she had been suffering the past few months it wasn't any wonder she was loosing sleep but then sometimes at night he heard her talking and moaning in her slumber. _'I think that it's out of choice Kaoru-dono is loosing sleep.' _But then why would she put herself through that? Nightmares was the most obvious answer...but then sleeping pills could eradicate that...Kenshin sighed placing the tube back down again feeling slightly anxious and strangely hurt. _'She must still not trust me enough to tell me what's on her mind. I don't blame her, it's a miracle she trusts me at all.'_

It wasn't just the lack of sleep though; she had been acting strange lately. Watching a lot of the news, he would see her eyes dart nervously around the room when she thought he wasn't looking. As much as she tried to control herself, he could see her flinch ever so slightly every time his mobile phone rang. It was disconcerting, like living with someone who expected an atomic bomb to go off at any moment. _'And she's been practicing kenjutsu more recently.'_

Just then his was knocked from his mental train of thought as he heard a clumsy pair of hands rummage at the door handle. He sucked in a breath, at any second the door would open and he would have to prepare for another full scale row. He considered his options, he could run for the door and possibly make it but she would hear him, he could hide or stay and await his fate. His eyes snapped at the curtains, in an instant he was merely a shadow behind them. _'This one must move, if I'm seen then she will think it's even more suspicious.'_

However it was too late to move, the door swung open to reveal Kaoru, red faced, dripping hair and towel clad. He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. The hitokiri was perfectly silent used to hiding and sneaking however he heard the towel drop to the floor and his throat went slightly dry as more images tangled themselves in his mind. _'Wrong. Wrong. Five years younger. Too unworthy. Too dangerous. She's your friend.' _Why was he even thinking like that? Like some hormonal teenager, kami-sama was it not enough he'd wrecked the person he loved life before? What would Tomoe think if she could see him now?

An all too painful reminder that Tomoes dark silent stare would never pierce him again. Instantly all thoughts ceases and he opened his eyes, thankfully Kaoru was now dressed in a training hakama and gi kneeling at the vanity table with a hair brush and dryer. He now felt strangely limp and even more ashamed of himself. How could he think such things? He was not worthy and he was far too unstable. Kami-sama hadn't Tomoe life been enough? Could he honestly tempt history to repeat itself again?

_'She's not Tomoe...'_

What would she think? She who had given her life to save his? The woman he loved? He was repaying her sacrifice by potentially wrecking another innocent's life? What would she think if she could see him here thinking such things about Kaoru when he was supposed to love her? He hung his head and closed his eyes. The two of them were so different...but then too eerily familiar. He found himself panicking when he tried to picture Tomoe's face and instead pictured Kaoru's. He could never risk such a thing happening again.

"Kenshin...what a baka."

His eyes snapped open and he momentarily panicked but then calmed when he peeked through the curtains and realised that Kaoru was not in fact telepathic and nor had she saw him. She was staring in the mirror adjusting more foundation under her eyes and she smiled slightly before sighing. _'I wonder what she's thinking.'_

"Gomenasai, I hope this works," He heard her mumble to herself. Obviously she was just talking about the foundation...or was she perhaps indicating something else? She didn't speak anymore as the hairdryer went on and began to dry her damp hair. He watched feeling slightly sick both at himself and for some other unknown reason. He glanced down at his wrist watch. It was noon; Doctor Gensai would probably be arriving in an hour.

Kaoru began to hum above the drone of the hairdryer. Kenshin smiled slightly watching her closely; his insides were probably in just as much turmoil as hers were. Why was he thinking such things? Why had he kissed her all those months ago...and why did he constantly wish to be closer to her both physically and emotionally. It wasn't right, but somehow he wished that he could be normal and suitable like Higurashiyama. The person who she could cuddle up on the couch with and watch films with. They were of course only fantasies.

But they made him smile nonetheless.

* * *

Sanjó Tsubame smiled.

The past two months had given her precious little to smile about but today she was amazingly smiling.

Tsubame was never the type of girl adore the spotlight. She was the sort of girl who would run off stage crying if she had to perform in front on an audience. The sort of child that nursed legless teddy bears even though she knew they were just made of fluff. The friend you would never watch a soppy film with because guaranteed she would be a hopeless sobbing wreck by the end of it. Delicate. Fragile. Vulnerable. Parents fawned on her and teacher praised her because she was quiet and attentive and never caused any trouble.

Yet in the past two months her face had been everywhere. In the media, in the tabloids, in magazines, the list went on. Several interviews she had sat through and all of her had resulted in her going red in the face like a sunburnt tomato and stumbling over all her words. At school whispers followed her everywhere like a plague. Everyone wanted to know what Hitokiri Battousai had been like. Everyone wanted to know how she had made friends with him and which member of the Makimachi or Kamiya family he had seduced. Eventually she had lost her temper. Many found it difficult to believe that sweet, shy Tsubame had a temper but her sisters could testify that she had an extremely short fiery temper as Jinji Sakura had found out in Home Economics when the trifle Tsubame had been piping with cream ended up in her face after she asked Tsubame if she had fancied Kenshin.

The strong solid pillars of her world had suddenly crumbled into chaos. She had never known loss or grief; they were simply brushed out sight from her. Too nasty and horrid for precious Tsubame-chan. Yet suddenly she found herself having to deal with the knowledge that one of her closest friends had been murdered and deceived by another one of her friends. The shock and agony of knowing she would never see Kaoru again...never. Gone. Dead. Forever. The impact of the meaning of those words was like unleashing hell as control over everything was suddenly gone. It kept her awake at night, she couldn't fathom how Kenshin had killed Kaoru...she had the most horrible thought about it. They made her sick...stopped her from eating...until eventually she made herself sick to get some sort of relief...bulimic the school counsellor had told her. Bulimia.

But today she was smiling. Sitting in the Dojo smiling at last.

She had visited Yahiko often during the past two months. Usually he talked little and snapped often, Tsubame would usually sit on the sidelines watching him do katas relentlessly and with a ferocity that scared her. He would curse if he made the littlest mistake and would often push himself to breaking point. If she made any movements to stop him she ended up getting yelled at and then she would end up loosing her temper which resulted in her crying and him apologising, looking even more anguished than before. It was like everything else, control was lost and seemed to her like Yahiko was very slowly being driven to manic overdrive.

Today was different though.

The young teenager could tell. Instead of going immediately for his shinai he had first offered her a cup of tea and had even smiled. Normally these days he took no care for his appearance often wearing the same clothes still sweaty from his previous practices, his skin was dull and pasty while his hair always looked like the wrong end of a mop. Today however he was in clean clothes wearing aftershave with gel back in his hair. He seemed more focused, more determined, all his anger had been channelled into something new. _'It's as if he's passed a difficult exam and now has to practice for an assessment.' _Thought Tsubame watching him re-enter the dojo with two cups of tea.

"I haven't poisoned it you know." He said gruffly as Tsubame stared into it's murky depths. She nodded and took a sip feeling the liquid sooth her parched throat. Recently the weather had been uncomfortably hot and sticky. Her eyes lingered around the Dojo feeling remorse. She hadn't told Yahiko about her bulimia because she knew it would only add a ton more stress to him, however sitting in the Dojo to begin with had been like sitting in a graveyard. She almost expected Kaoru to come striding through the doors at any moment and she felt like crying when she realised it would never happen again.

"I know," Tsubame said simply taking another sip. _'Yahiko-chan seems much happier...but why? I'm almost worried, what if he's going to do something reckless and dangerous?' _

"Quick staring at the teacup. Whats bugging you?" Yahiko said impatiently after several long silent minutes. Tsubame didn't answer trying to think of the right words.

"Yahiko-chan...You seem different today." She said cautiously. Surprisingly Yahiko shrugged.

"Couldn't mope about sweating forever could I?" He said gruffly, "Anyway that's not gonna get me any closer to killing Battousai. If I want to beat him then I'm gonna have to keep training much harder but that doesn't mean I have to act like a zombie. You wait and see Tsubame-chan. I promise I'll get him."

Tsubame nodded feeling scared because she could see the manic glint in his eye again. She had no doubt that he would someday be as strong as Kenshin-san but she didn't like how he talked so casually about killing him. Of course, she supposed he deserved it...but Yahiko was twelve...the image just seemed wrong. The Police should catch him and have him executed...not Yahiko. Besides it was too dangerous...what if he got hurt like Kaoru?

You don't believe me do you?" Accused Yahiko.

"I-I do. Honestly." Protested Tsubame before lowering her voice, "I-I just don't want you to get hurt Yahiko-chan...I don't think I could bear it if you died too." She squeezed her eyes shut. Any mention of Kaoru immediately made him storm off with tears in his eyes. After several seconds she could hear no footsteps thrashing against the Dojo floor.

"I'm not about to die okay? You won't lose anyone..." Said Yahiko forcefully. Tsubame shook her head feeling the tears come again. She couldn't help it. She hated how her initial reaction to everything was to cry but she felt like doing it right now. Her throat ached as she tried to press back a sob unsuccessfully. How could he say that? Kaoru-chan was dead...Kenshin was nothing but a liar. She cupped her face in her hands.

"Hey! Would you stop crying! I just said you weren't going to lose anyone!" Yahiko scorned hastily wrapping an arm around Tsubame's shoulders. Tsubame gave out a watery hiccup.

"Y-You can't...promise that. Y-You'll get h-hurt like K-Kaoru-chan." Tsubame cried.

"No! I won't and would you please stop crying!" There was a distinct note of desperation in Yahiko's voice. Tsubame knew he hated it when she cried. She sniffled trying to stop but her tear ducts did not seem to be connected to her brain properly. She wished that she was one of these people who were able to hold back their emotions; hers just seemed to leak out without her permission. Hastily she wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"G-Gomenasai Yahiko-kun," Mumbled Tsubame. Yahiko sighed as she leaned in so her head was resting on his shoulder. She sniffed before continuing, "I-I just, it's just you seem so much more hopeful today and I just hoped it wasn't because you were considering doing something reckless. I know you want to kill Hitokiri Battousai and I understand...but I don't want you dying either. Not after Kaoru-chan." Tsubame's voice held a clear note of firmness. Yahiko groaned and ran a hand through his hair momentarily forgetting about the gel in it.

"Let's go inside. We can watch a DVD or something in my room," He said finally standing up. Tsubame nodded feeling slightly perplexed and curious. She couldn't remember ever going into Yahiko's room before, but then in the past she had seldom visited Yahiko without company. Usually Yutaro or her sisters were around. She followed the preteen quietly through the house. The presence of the armed guards outside had been slightly intimidating and a constant reminder of how much the whole Kamiya family was in danger after refusing the offer of a safe house. Once inside Yahiko lead Tsubame up a flight of stairs before pushing open a door which lead into a small, yet cosy bedroom.

The walls were navy blue and there was a light blue carpet. Clearly it had not been redecorated in some time. A bed was up against one wall with a television and playstaion opposite it. There were a few shelves filled with manga books and couple of blank pieces of paper. Odd socks were strewn randomly across the floor while the wardrobe door was wide open revealing a large disorganised pile of clothes inside. Yahiko picked up some pieces of paper and sat down on his bed gesturing to Tsubame to do the same. The teenage girl tilted her head puzzled. Yahiko wasn't a great artist...but the way he was leaning over the paper blocking it from view scribbling rapidly made her wonder. _'Tae said that Katsumi-san was an amazing artist...maybe Yahiko picked up the gene.' _

She moved a few papers so she could clear a space to sit down. Only now she noticed how some of them had very well drawn, but obviously doodles on them. Some were small sketches of katanas while others were of cars. One even had a fighting scene which she guessed had been drawn in a fit of rage to express his frustrated emotions. _'They are good...I wonder why he doesn't tell anyone? Then again he doesn't exactly act like an artist...but it's so cute.'_ From behind her Yahiko was gazing intently at his piece of paper before he gestured to Tsubame with his hand. She leaned over so that her hair blocked the paper from prying eyes.

_'Don't make a move. Act like it's a drawing or something...we're being watched. Misao-chan is going to kill me but here goes. Kaoru-chan is alive, I found out on Monday...the bastard didn't kill her just kept her captive or something. Can't tell anyone, Government would kill us if they found out we knew. Keep mouth shut. Please don't cry! Megumi's going to visit her tonight, maybe next week I'll get to see her too.'_

Tsubame gasped and stared for what seemed like an eternity.

And then smiled.

* * *

"Hello Kaoru-san."

"Kaoru-neechan!"

"Kaoru-neechan!"

Kaoru had barely opened the door before she was promptly attacked by two hyperactive children who hugged her around the knee's almost knocking her backwards. Doctor Gensai stood in the doorway smiling and chuckling with a medic case in one hand and a large basket in the other. Kaoru smiled slightly before stepping aside as he slid off his shoes and entered the house.

"Calm down you two. You don't want Kaoru-san to end up tripping up over you." Reprimanded the elderly doctor lightly. Kaoru shook her head and glanced at the basket curiously. Lunch hadn't been prepared yet, Kenshin had taken off to clean the bathroom after she had vacated it. She rolled her eyes; he needed therapy for his obsessive and unhealthy disorder with cleaning. Still, she thought of when he barged into the bathroom accidentally...she almost had a heart attack and could have died of embarrassment. _'And yet...I almost felt...mou, never mind.' _She shrugged aside such thoughts for the present moment.

"It's okay," Kaoru said ruffling Ayame's hair as the girl bounded down the corridor after her sister, "So what's in the basket?"

"Oh, Okami-san was generous enough to make us some lunch and she also demanded that I bring you some treats," Doctor Gensai said with some amusement. Kaoru glanced at the basket trying to calculate just how much Okami had managed to squeeze in it before shutting it. Probably enough to feed a small army, all the same it was nice of her to think of them like that. She missed the woman's straight forward approached to life, how she could take complicated matters and make them simple. Kaoru seemed to do the exact reverse.

"That was nice of her, although I'm not sure we'll have room in the fridge," Joked Kaoru.

"Okami-san certainly appreciates peoples need for comfort food. Where's young Himura-san?" Doctor Gensai asked as they entered the kitchen. Sunlight temporarily blinded Kaoru as it burst in through the glass doors reflecting off the shiny kitchen surfaces and the utensils. It was hot outside; she had considered taking a swim later just to cool down. The weather was welcome though, it put her at ease. Tonight's task would be difficult but when she looked at the flawlessly blue sky she couldn't help but simply feel happy. Tonight could wait for a little while at least. She took the extremely heavy basket off the doctor - it almost anchored her to the floor - and set it on the table.

"Cleaning the bathroom I think. I told him not to bother though," Kaoru growled. Just then she heard a loud 'Oro' punctuated by cries of 'Ken-nii!' Kaoru grinned, at least that was him dragged away from his one true love for the day. There was no way the children would rest until he was playing with them. It was strange how they took to people; it was oddly like finding out Adolf Hitler was an animal lover. Of course, not that Kenshin was that evil; he wasn't capable of genocide or anything remotely that horrible. _'It is odd how Ayame and Suzume like him though, most kids would run terrified.'_

"Ojiisan! Ken-nii says he'll take us swimming before lunch!" Cheered Suzume as she raced into the kitchen with a jubilant expression on her face. Kaoru's mind strayed...if Kenshin was swimming he'd be topless again. _'Get a grip Kamiya for crying out loud! You're drugging the guy behind his back and he's a hitokiri! Don't you love to complicate things even further?' _Kaoru tried to swat away the thoughts but they buzzed at her like a particularly angry fly. Doctor Gensai looked up from unpacking his medical kit, Kaoru winced upon seeing the needle and her heart beat accelerated.

_'It's not like I haven't had blood taken before...' _Kaoru tried to remind herself of this but she felt suddenly anxious. The things she put herself through to continue the facade. It was an unpleasant thing to have done but she reminded herself that it was never as bad as it seemed. If she knew what was happening to her arm then she was fine. Getting told to look away made her feel uneasy, if there was a wasp in the room she wanted to see it.

"That's good of him. It's nice to have such a willing sitter, go get him through will you Suzume-chan." Doctor Gensai said casually. The girl nodded and raced down the hall yelling for Kenshin. A few moments later and the red haired appeared with Ayame climbing on his shoulders. His hair was as usual in it's low ponytail while he wore a pair of loose shorts and a baggy white shirt. Kenshin set Ayame down on the floor gently before smiling at the doctor.

"Hello Doctor Gensai, this one assumes it is time for his blood to be taken de-gozaru?" Kaoru halted briefly at the familiar speech pattern before shaking her head. She would not try to fathom his mood swings, it would only hurt her head. Instead she boiled the kettle to make some tea for the Doctor and some orange juice for the girls. Kenshin sat down, Kaoru watched with intrigue and mild horror as the needle pierced his skin and blood ran like blackcurrant liquid into the plastic tube. What caught her attention the most was that Kenshin seemed fixated on not looking at what was happening?

_'I thought he'd be used to blood...or maybe he's just squeamish about his own?' _Kaoru quickly looked away as she poured some orange juice into two plastic cups. It was strange, she tried not to dwell on it but she was suddenly reminded vividly of the corpse in the alley. She shivered blood...everywhere yet he never even flinched but one blood test and he looked away? _'It's almost ironic.' _Kaoru considered as she added some milk to the Doctors tea. Ayame and Suzume sat at the table not even caring for the injection; obviously they were used to the process.

"Arigatou Kaoru-san," Said Doctor Gensai accepting the tea, "Well Himura-san, I believe everything is in good order concerning your health. Your blood pressure and heart rate are normal. There appears to be no problem with neither your throat nor ears. All in all your as healthy as a horse." Kenshin gave a noncommittal jerk of the head as he Ayame took frantic sips out of her juice from her new position on his knee. Kaoru glanced at the door almost considering leaving the room. Maybe no one would notice.

"Well, looks like you're next Kaoru-san. If you'll take a seat," Kaoru cursed her bad luck and took the seat next to the doctor. First he measured her breathing, and then he checked her throat and ears before examining her blood pressure. Finally he picked up a clean needle and Kaoru began to feel sick. She inhaled determined not to act like a child. Doctor Gensai seemed to notice her less than easy attitude and smiled kindly.

"It normally helps to look away..."

Kaoru shook her head, "I prefer to look..." She watched as the needle entered her body, it felt like somebody giving her a quick nip on the arm. Slowly her blood filled the tube and she stared feeling slightly amazed that, that blood had seconds ago been swimming in her body. A moment later and the needle were removed and a plaster placed on the area. Kenshin looked at her curiously for a moment before smiling as Ayame tugged at his hair and pouted.

"Can we go swimming yet Ken-nii?" She pleaded desperately as she wriggled impatiently.

"Well, it's alright with me that it is." Ayame and Suzume cheered loudly before jumping off their seats and making a mad dash for the bathroom to get changed. Kaoru watched them before deciding that maybe a swim would be nice, it wasn't fair that Kenshin get all the attention.

"I'm just going to get changed." She said excusing herself as she left the room and paced the hall. Inside the bathroom excited giggles echoed around the house. Pushing open her bedroom door she entered the messy chaos of her bedroom. She shut the door and glanced at it feeling mildly ashamed. _'Kenshin could probably spend all day in here cleaning happily. Maybe he does have a point; I'm not exactly very tidy.' _She sighed tugging open one of her drawers searching for her costume. The thought of Kenshin cleaning her room was humiliating, especially the thought of him seeing her underwear which was laying across the floor without a care. _'I'd die of embarrassment. It's not fair! He cooks, he cleans and he's athletic. Why do I suddenly feel completely inadequate? He'd be a great catch if he didn't kill people so often.' _

Kaoru groaned rubbing the temples of her head as she yawned tugging off her hakama. Sleepless nights seemed to fade into each other, she kept panicking imaging that the Oniwabanshu had failed and the next news report would state that the entire Kamiya/ Makimachi clan was dead supposedly killed by the Ishin Shishi. That and Megumi's words were still ringing in her ears. She was going to have to tell Kenshin or risk his employers informing him first. _'I'm such a coward...' _Kenshin would be angry, and childishly Kaoru didn't want to deal with an angry hitokiri. However she had her plan laid out perfectly...until it got to the point where he had to get the key off her. He wouldn't want to use force...but if he thought he could without harming her then he would. Kaoru was finally adjusting to the weight of the sakabatou...but it was still unfamiliar. No matter how she looked at it he had the advantage.

_'I'll forget about it for today...I'm too tired to concentrate right now.' _Kaoru pulled on a pair of shorts before grabbing an old white shirt that was two sizes too big. Feeling mildly pleased with her appearance she took off down the hall and entered the kitchen. The glass doors were open and outside the surface of the pool sparkled invitingly in the sunlight. Kaoru sat down and wiggled her toes in the water before slowly submerging herself. She floated idly, enjoying the soothing sensation it had upon her strained nerves. The tranquillity was interrupted by high pitched squeals as Ayame and Suzume splashed each other with water before paddling in the shallows, not far behind them was Kenshin...and Kaoru averted her eyes quickly. He was topless again.

"Ken-nii! Look, look I can do the kicky thing!" Cried Suzume holding on to the edge of the pool with her hands and kicking her legs out enthusiastically showering him with water before he even entered the pool.

"Very good Suzume-chan, you're doing well aren't you?" Kenshin said encouragingly as he slid into the pool, disappearing for a moment below the surface before emerging. His red hair was darkened by the water clinging to it and was flattened against his pale skin. Kaoru found herself staring before she realised what she was doing. _'Not an ounce of fat on him...' _Although undeniably lean, he was by no means as scrawny as she had first thought. Well defined muscles tone his arms, not grossly like some body builder but nicely. She wondered what his skin felt like-

"Is something wrong Kaoru-dono?" Asked Kenshin innocently taking Kaoru's stares as an inquiry. Kaoru prayed to the kami's her cheeks were not glowing red.

"Uh...Iie of course not," She giggled falsely before changing subject at the speed of light, "Where's Doctor Gensai?"

"Inside, he asked if he could watch some television and sessha told him he was welcome." Kenshin answered honestly. Kaoru nodded laying down so her head rested against the side of the pool and her eyes lingered towards the deep blue sky. It was truly beautiful, not a cloud in sight. Lazily a butterfly flew past and the sun brought out all the colours in the flowers. Their reds and pinks were emphasised by the light. She closed her eyes allowing Ayame and Suzume's laughter to act as calming background music.

"Kaoru-neechan! Come play mermaids with us!"

Kaoru smiled and moved towards them, the water lessened until she was standing in a depth that only reached her waist while Ayame and Suzumes heads bobbed above water.

"I want my fin to be pink!" Said Ayame immediately.

"Mines is blue! Kaoru-neechan what colour is yours?"

"Indigo," Kaoru said saying the first colour she could think of.

"We'll be the mermaids and Ken-nii can be the shark! We have to swim away and if he catches us then somebody else has to be shark." Explained Suzume. Kaoru wrinkled her nose, it sounded like waters version of tag. It wasn't going to be a fair game since Kenshin could probably easily catch the two of them. _'This means I get to be victim number one. Crap.' _Kaoru could see how this was going to go but she nodded as the child continued to explain, "Ken-nii has to count to twenty to give us some time but since we're not allowed to leave the shallow end neither is he when he's chasing us!"

_'Brilliant...makes life much easier for me.'_ Kaoru glanced around the rectangular pool and began to panic slightly before swimming over as fast as she could to the opposite side of the pool in the deep end. Taking a deep breath she dived under and curled up at the bottom of the pool. Around her shapes were distorted by the shimmering liquid, the sun above her illuminated the surface and slowly she began to craved oxygen being forcefully reminded of her escapades in the algae swimming pool.

Looking up found that surprisingly she could see nothing coming towards her out of the dim. Instincts all but taking over she swam wildly for the surface trying to make as little noise as possible as she emerged gasping for breath. She risked a look to find that Ayame and Suzume were splashing wildly in circles. _'Strange...no sign of Kenshin anywhere...' _It was true, the hitokiri seemed to be absent from the waters. Suddenly she was filled with a plunging feeling, the type normally accommodated by the music from Jaws. Glancing down into the water noticed a shady looking figure swimming towards her rapidly.

_'Kuso! That sneaky little-' _Immediately Kaoru turned tail and tried to swim away towards the little girls. Her flee was unsuccessful as a pair of arms grabbed her by the ankles - not painfully but firmly - Kaoru promptly started kicking wildly earning herself many giggles from the girls as she splashed around like a confused dolphin. Struggling in vain, a moment later a red haired figure emerged smiling at his success. Kaoru glared and stuck out her tongue.

"Sneaky, underhanded little- " She began muttering furiously much to his amusement. Kaoru's cheeks burned red as she half walked, half swam towards the shallow end of the pool closely followed by the supposed shark. Turning her back she counted to twenty out loud but smirked while her face remained unseen. Two could play at those sorts of underhanded tactics, besides she felt sort of excited when she realised how close the two had been to each other. _'I'm mad...completely and utterly insane. Still, Himura Kenshin you are so dead and I bet you probably know it!'_

* * *

"Right, just hold the shinai like this and-yah!"

"Yah!"

Kenshin watched the three of them out of the corner of his eyes from his place at the doorway of the dojo. After swimming everyone had insisted upon eating lunch. Unsurprisingly this had taken about half an hour due to the sheer amount Okami had packed - six cream cakes, a tray of jam tarts, ten individual sets of tuna sandwiches, ten apples, five bags of crisps and strangely three oranges - of course there was obviously a lot of left over but the fridge was packed full of other food articles she had insisted upon giving them to ensure they did not starve. It all came down to the Sumo theory. Okami would never be happy until he was fat enough to compete.

After lunch Kaoru had asked if the girls wanted to learn anymore kendo and thus they were in the dojo with Kaoru trying to teach them the basics dressed again in her hakama and gii. Doctor Gensai was perched happily on the couch watching a game of football leaving Kenshin with little to do. He didn't want to make his presence noticed encase it unnerved Kaoru so he watched in silence mulling over the days events. The blood tests in particular, she obviously knew now that he couldn't stand the sight of his own blood_. 'Childish really...but sessha just doesn't like blood in general._' He might be a hitokiri but he wasn't sadistic. Blood brought back unpleasant memories and horrible thoughts of what was to come.

_'There's been no assignments in almost a month. This cannot be a coincidence...I must speak to Katsura-sama soon._' In retro respect he probably should have done so a week ago but after finding out that he was the man who had killed Kaoru's mother he had been somewhat unwilling to venture towards the Ishin Shishi headquarters. He watched her now, smiling energetically trying to promote enthusiasm with her bokken and her ebony hair caught up in her ribbon_. 'What would she think or do? What am I thinking and doing? I am selfish, her friendship is too good for this unworthy one let alone anything else.'_

He sighed quietly turning away and walking down the corridor. There was also another growing issue in his mind, Kaoru's birthday was rapidly approaching and he had no idea how to go about the day. Clearly he ought to make some sort of effort but it wasn't like he could throw her a party and take her out somewhere_. 'Eighteen is an important birthday too; sessha will have to think of something._' Of what he didn't know though, he was facing an even greater challenge of purchasing a present. Bemoaning his internal woes he opened the door into the sitting room where Doctor Gensai was avidly watching the game of football with a relish almost on par with Sanosukes. He was so fully absorbed that it took him several minutes to notice Kenshin's appearance.

"Ah, Himura-san, forgive me for stealing your television," Apologised Doctor Gensai when he looked up to notice the hitokiri sitting on one of the armchairs.

"Oh? No forgiveness is needed Doctor Gensai-san." Kenshin said swiftly.

"Arigatou, although I must say I was quite impressed with Kaoru-chan's reaction today. I don't normally meet patients who willingly want to watch their blood being taken. It makes quite a difference," Chuckled Doctor Gensai. Kenshin nodded absently, not wishing to dwell too long on the subject. The elderly doctor cleared his throat and seemed willing to pursue more conversation. "The results should take a week or more, I would be amused if they arrived on Kaoru's birthday."

"Aa, Gensai-san." Kenshin said curtly.

"I don't suppose you've thought of doing anything to celebrate the occasion?" Said Doctor Gensai archly. Finally the real reason for the conversation came to light. Kenshin sighed, this was Okami's doing. He felt torn between amusement and annoyance because he didn't really see how his personal life was any of her business. It was clear Doctor Gensai was here to inflict her will upon him, he felt embarrassed almost. _'Kami's forbid anybody finds out. The last thing I need is a bunch of baka's snickering at me behind my back.' _Then it occurred to him that they probably were already whispering behind his back. Why did he suddenly care now?

"Okami-dono is very blunt in her efforts." Kenshin said.

"I fear I'm not the actor she had hoped for," Admitted Doctor Gensai, "However she has told me to pass on the message, and I quote; 'He had better think of something or he's the worst boyfriend I've ever heard of and Kamiya-san should drown him.' Her words not mine although she did go into more details that I think you would probably not wish to hear." Kenshin groaned. Brilliant, a cook was trying to give him advice. Why was she trying to pry anyway? It was none of her concern and she'd completely misread the situation.

"I am not Kaoru-dono's boyfriend and I regret the implication, de-gozaru." Kenshin said stiffly.

"I know, but nevertheless I am sure as a friend you would like to find her a present worth giving. Birthdays are important, especially to a young girl so far from her friends and family. You must realise that the day will likely be hard on her emotionally and I am sure you wish to distract her and find away to make her smile ne?" Suggested Doctor Gensai. Kenshin felt uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was turning. He was well aware of this and felt suddenly frustrated that everyone was interfering_. 'It's not like I can just take her into __Kyoto__ and go ice skating.'_

"There is a very prominent restaurant in Aizu for example. Very exclusive and highly rated by the critics."

"Sessha is sure that Katsura-sama and the Ishin Shishi would not be sympathetic if this one did decide to take Kaoru-dono to such a place." Kenshin said coolly. There were security issues, and he was sure that breaking them for something as insignificant as a birthday would not go down well with his employers. Above all, he was a hitokiri and a wanted one at that; he could not just stroll into a restaurant and book a table. Even if he went in disguise it was too risky being in one place for too long, besides there was the matter that he wasn't sure if he wanted the Ishin spies watching them while they had dinner together.

"Naturally but he let you away with taking her to see her mothers grave didn't he? He lets you away with quite a lot Himura-san and he knows you are not a fool. I am sure that if you asked you could have appropriate disguises and enough security to allow you one evening of peace." Doctor Gensai said mildly not put off by the edge in Kenshin's voice. _'I will ask no favours of Katsura-sama, I will not risk the Ishin Shishi's secrecy and security on a whim.'_

"That may be the case Doctor Gensai-san, but I will ask no favours of Katsura-sama. I will think of a way to celebrate with Kaoru-dono that does not involve taking a risk." Kenshin answered.

"Perhaps you are right Himura-san." Doctor Gensai said thoughtfully staring at the television screen with a blank expression. Kenshin hoped this was the last he would hear on the subject because he was having trouble controlling his irritancy. However it was not to be as Doctor Gensai spoke only moments later, "You have a beautiful forest on your doorstep Himura-san. I always admired Rojiku's taste; his wife was particularly fond of having family picnics near the lake..."

"Ojiisan! Ayame-chan bashed me on the finger!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

An interruption arrived in the form of two arguing siblings followed by a tired looking Kaoru with a bokken slumped over her shoulder. Kenshin gave a slight smile of amusement; clearly teaching such young children was adding an edge to her patience. Suzume was cradling a red, sore looking finger while Ayame's face was turning red rapidly as tears of fury descended down her cheeks. Doctor Gensai sighed setting Suzume on his knee while Kaoru tried to apologise profusely.

"Settle down girls, I'm sure it was just an accident Suzume-chan." Assured the Grandfather before glancing at his wristwatch, "My goodness is that the time already? And here I am due to see Satoshi-san's baby in an hour. I think I've intruded on your hospitality long enough Himura-san. Kaoru-san." He made to stand up, Kenshin and Kaoru escorted them into the hall were the small family slid their shoes back on and did up their coats.

"Is there something wrong with Poppy-chan?" Asked Kaoru.

"Oh, no just routine." Doctor Gensai said lightly before glancing at his grandchildren, "Now you better thank our hosts for their kindness." The girls bowed slightly, it was admittedly cute. Kenshin was astounded that the girls seemed to think so highly of him and couldn't fathom why or how.

"Arigatou Kenshin-nii. Kaoru-neesan."

"I'll be calling in when I get the results back. Arigatou, again for your kindness." Kenshin and Kaoru both took turns to assure him that it had been no bother at all. Then, they watched their retreating figures until they loomed out of sight. Kaoru sighed and shut the door as her bokken slid to the floor. Kenshin smiled and picked it up for her while she wiped some perspiration from her brow. The two of them made their way into the living room where Kaoru collapsed on the couch instantly and Kenshin sat down more gracefully beside her.

"Five o'clock? Where did the time go...?" Murmured Kaoru tiredly.

"They do say time flies when you're having fun Kaoru-dono." Kaoru nodded in agreement as she rested her head against the elbow of the sofa and curled up into a ball. Kenshin recognised the familiar behaviour and a smile tugged at his lips again. In a matter of minutes she would be sleeping. Already the tell-tale signs indicating such an occurrence were happening; she was covering her mouth to hold back yawns and her eyelids kept flickering shut like an unsteady light glowing out. Kenshin sat quietly knowing that if he moved it would disturb her, she always seemed to know if somebody left her presence.

Gradually, her eyes remained close as if some invisible battle had been won by her body. Her breathing calmed and became even as her body raised and fell with the instinctive motions. There was something oddly soothing about watching her sleep; it gave him time to admire her peaceful features and to notice any problems. For example, his concern was latched to the dark clouds under her eyes and the piece of black hair that was tumbling into her face. Gently, he moved it brushing it aside so it would not bother her later. He wondered vaguely what it would feel like if he could be closer to her...not in a perverse way_. 'I can't...there's still so much she doesn't know about me. What I am, what I've done. She's tormenting herself being friends with me...can I ask her to suffer more? I'm already confused, I love Tomoe...but then why did I kiss her? Why I am feeling like this towards her?_

_'Tomoe, she is not your replacement. Nobody could ever replace you.'_

His hand went to his scar as he traced the cut skin. A constant reminder of the vow that needed to be fulfilled...he knew that someday he and Kaoru would part probably for good one way or another. He had always known that the day would come when he would leave and she would go on to her happy future. There was so much the world held for her that it did not hold for him...and he had his promise. What he hoped for was nothing more than a naive dream. The thought scared him, if he was not there and something happened...he knew the darkness inside others hearts. The world was not a kind place...and even if Kaoru knew how to protect herself there were no guarantees. Monsters like Gohei would always linger in reality and if anything happened because he had not been there...then he would ultimately blame himself.

_'A naive dream in my dark reality. When the time comes I will have to put my faith in her and everybody else. I'm sorry Kaoru-dono but what we have now is temporary...I think at heart we both know that. For now I shall be content with watching you sleep knowing that while I can, I will do everything to shield you from harm and this grim reality.'_

_'To keep your dreams alive.'_

* * *

**Just a light chapter really. The next chapter is more action as we finally see everyone reunited...Kaoru is overjoyed and terrified when Misao, Sanosuke, Yahiko and Tsubame make an appearence...which doesn't last long as Kenshin discovers sleeping drugs in his tea. Oh dear...**

**I gave Tsubame bulmia. I mean come on, she was hardly going to be peachy happy. Anyone would develop some sort of flaw if they found out their friend had just been murdered by their other friend. Yahiko was a bit stupid and told her and will probably get his ass kicked by Misao now. I apologise for the long gap in updates but I was unfortunately ill over xmas and I now have serious exams to revise for. Anyway Kaoru's birthday is coming up and for random laughs I want you to suggest songs for the Kenshin Characters to sing at Karoke night...don't ask...will reveal in later chapters.**

**Make them upbeat and funny.**

**Yes I am strange.**

**Please R&R and check out my Inuyasha fanfic cause I have a lot planned for it!**

**Bluemoon Out!x**


	30. Cold Integrity

**Of Secrets and Lies**

_Chapter Thirty_

**Cold Integrity**

**

* * *

**

"It's not hard to find the truth. What is hard is not to run away from it once you have found it."

* * *

Silence.

A moment lingered into an eternity for Kaoru. It was as if the world that had been spinning so swiftly had suddenly began to slow down. There was a cessation of sound despite Misao still beaming in front of her, then, slowly the smile of euphoria faded from her face like sand gradually slipping from a child's fingers as she whirled around, braid dancing briefly until her emerald eyes widened in horror. Kaoru felt the grasp she had on sanity slip. Nothing moved, time itself seemed to have stopped breathing as six figures froze petrified by the figure standing in the doorway. The friction between the two parties seemed to drag on for infinity and was infectious like a disease gnawing away, in the dim recesses of her mind she was suddenly haunted with the image of a blood stained katana wielded by a man soaked in blood.

Kenshins eyes were cold and almost uncaring even as he viewed Kaoru herself. She felt something near to shame, she had hurt him, betrayed him almost and would she now pay the price? The moment seemed to linger onwards in agony, then Kenshin took an apprehensive step forward and that was all that was needed to trigger a lightening quick reaction.

Misao sprung into action and the trance like daze on the room was broken instantly. All of a sudden the silence was filled with noises as the young shinobi snapped her fingers and a cloak of darkness descended upon the room. Kaoru stood while around her she could hear panicked, hurried sounds of movement and cries of warning. Then a strong, firm hand grasped her wrist and was tugging her from the scene out the door. Kaoru blinked before she realised that Sanosuke was dragging her down the corridor.

_'He's going the wrong way...the door is right...he's about to go left.'_

"Sano! Go right!" The words tumbled off her lips echoing the hysteria present in everyone else's voices. She looked up at her 'big brother' and stared at him. His familiar spiky brown hair bound by the red headband that had been a present from her father on his first birthday in their household. Sanosuke, who never displayed any emotions of fear looked oddly frightened as he gave a quick nod and changed the course of their direction.

_'Is...He afraid of Kenshin?'_

_'Iie...not Kenshin...Hitokiri Battousai...' _Kaoru gulped, her throat felt dry and there was a hot feeling lurking in her stomach and her senses were buzzing with adrenaline as Sanosuke pushed open the front door and a wave of cold air greeted her face. She had hoped he would stop running but he didn't. In fact he lifted her off her feat and carried her on his back running as fast as he possibly could into the forest. Only when he was panting for air did he stop and by that time they were lost in the shadows of the surrounding trees which did little to sooth her nerves. Her legs wobbled slightly as she stood up.

"S-Sano?" Kaoru ventured tentatively.

"Y-You sure know how to create a fuss eh Jou-chan?" Sanosuke said jokingly. Kaoru peered through the shade of the trees towards the house. Everyone else, Yahiko, Tsubame, Misao and Megumi...were they alright? What if they ended up getting hurt, she bit the bottom of her lip and shivered. _'He wouldn't hurt them...would he? Of course he wouldn't...but then why am I so afraid?' _It was simple, she could still picture blazing amber eyes that she associated with death. She hated herself for over-reacting, she should go back and try to get everyone to calm down. Kenshin would never hurt them intentionally..._'but they'll hurt him! Misao had two guns!'_

"Sano, we have to go back. Now." Kaoru said pleadingly. Sanosuke straightened up and glanced towards the house, he crunched his knuckles and a dark grin appeared on his face. The Assistant Master felt her heart sink even further as she recognised the look on Sanosuke's face. The look he usually wore before he got himself into a fight. Bringing him back to the house would only further escalate the violence.

"I'm going back, you stay right here jou-chan okay?"

Kaoru shook her head. Things were not 'okay' in any definition of the word. She felt physically sick realising the hell that had just been unleashed. Her head swam trying to absorb the facts laid before it with painful precision. Misao, her little cousin Misao, had a gun. Not just one gun, but two. Her brother had been carrying a real sword and it looked like Sanosuke didn't need any weapons to cause damage. Now, all three of them plus Megumi and Tsubame were determined to put Kenshin through as much pain as possible. Things looked grim and Kaoru was terrified of the repercussions of her actions. Kenshin would end up hurting someone trying to defend himself...somebody would hurt him trying to get revenge.

BANG!

Suddenly all thoughts were ripped from her head as a loud gunshot pierced the air.

Kaoru trembled.

_'What have I done?'_

* * *

**Three days earlier - June the twelfth.**

* * *

"You did what!"

"Well she was sorta crying and stuff and she seemed really upset so I thought-"

"Do not continue that sentence! You did not think, all you did was let your dumb twelve year old hormones do the talking! Do have any idea what you've just done Yahiko!" Hissed Misao in a voice lay with pent up fury. Her green eyes were burning into her little cousin and it took all of her restraint not to scream, instead all she could do was shake him by the front of his jacket. Behind her stood Megumi who looked deeply displeased and Okina who shook his head.

"Quit grabbing me like that will ya? It's not like Tsubame will actually tell anyone." Protested Yahiko. It was half-hearted though and his head stared at the floor. Misao was on the verge of exploding. Trust her idiotic little cousin to mess things up just when they were running so smoothly. Finally they had Kaoru's location and access to more information about Shishio and his twisted government who were currently none the wiser that they had discovered that Kaoru was still alive. Then, Yahiko had to go and tell Tsubame...didn't he understand the meaning of life and death?

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Yahiko. What you have just done is like the rolling of small pebbles before an avalanche, do you think that Shishio's jupongatana will let Tsubame rest in peace if we are found out? Do you think that even if that girl somehow manages to hold her tongue that they will not have ways of making her speak? You've condemned an innocent girl to the same dangers that we ourselves now face, it's only a matter of time until they realise that we know. It's my fault...I knew you were too young for such a responsibility." Sighed Okina. His words were not spoken with any measure of anger but they cut Yahiko worse than any verbal assault from Misao ever could.

"Shut your crap old man! And get your hands the hell off my jacket itachi-baka! Tsubame has a right to know and I'm sick of lying to everyone pretending Kaoru's dead when she isn't! It's not like anybody will found out that Tsubame knows or anything, I was really careful!" Barked Yahiko defensively even as some amount of colour rose in his cheeks. Misao smacked him over the head before dropping her vice like grip on the jacket_. 'This isn't about lying! This is about staying alive you little idiot! It's a miracle we've made it this far already.'_

"You're right Okina-san. I didn't want Yahiko involved from the start but there's no point in crying over spilt milk." Megumi stated placidly. Misao glanced up at Megumi while Yahiko stared at the ground, his cheeks growing steadily more flushed as he was opposed on all sides. The trainee doctor was wearing a pair of old jeans and a light maroon coat, her hair hidden by a blue hat that made Misao think of France. In a few minutes she would leave to see Kaoru, Misao was envious but knew that her position lay with the rest on the Oniwabanshu.

"Megumi's right," Added Omasu from her desk, "There's no point in stressing out the situation anymore than it already has. We'll have to have a word with Tsubame-chan but I don't think they suspect her. It's important now more than ever that we start focusing on our plans because we can't fight a war on two fronts. Right Okashira?" Misao nodded and smiled slightly as the title of respect was hinted towards her. True most of her decisions were first approved by her Grandfather but it was still ego-boosting for any teenage girl.

"Aa, Omasu-chan." Misao agreed, "Megumi, you should probably get Kaoru into motion. Do you think she'll go for it?"

"Hard to say. She'll probably think we're insane but I think if we're all there to reassure her then there shouldn't be any problems. The biggest issue is getting her to arrange a meeting. The idea of admitting she was lying bothers her naturally, she doesn't want to antagonise him I think." Megumi said thoughtfully.

"Yeah well, if we're all there then everything should be okay right? I mean he'll be outnumbered so he'll have no choice but to listen." Misao said hopefully.

"You're forgetting who he is Misao. Don't underestimate Battousai, the blood on his hands is more than most hitokiri's and his skill could par Shishio's own." Reprimanded Okina, "Be careful and don't go rushing in headfirst. It seems he might listen to Kaoru more than he will to us."

"I know...you're right Gramps. I can't wait to see her again though..." Misao said wistfully before shooting a glare at Yahiko and jerking a thumb in his direction. "I don't think he should come Jiya, since he's clearly unreliable and can't be trusted to keep his mouth shut." Yahiko's head snapped up and he glared furiously looking for a moment like he was going to actually charge for Misao.

"Shut it up! I'm going to see Kaoru no matter what anyone says got it!" He snarled. Megumi sighed and walked forward placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Let Yahiko go Misao. I know he's messed up and I know he's too young for all this but he deserves to see Kaoru just as much as any of us." Megumi said gently. Misao nodded curtly. It would be a while before her anger towards her little cousin was abated but for now she had more important things to think of. Such as the precautions she would have to take in a few days time. Already her mind skimmed the weapons she would have to take. Poison darts, kunai, vanishing powder, guns and maybe some sort of mini explosive. Rule number one of the Oniwabanshu was never to underestimate the enemy and as their leader she would not be caught out again.

"Fine." Misao said. Megumi nodded and moved towards the door.

"You know what you have to do right?" Misao reaffirmed.

"Naturally little cousin," Megumi's lips curved into a slight smile, "I'm still older and more mature than you itachi. Besides if anyone can boss around Kaoru then it's definitely me."

* * *

Kaoru glanced over her shoulder.

The kitchen was empty but still she was paranoid that at any moment Kenshin would creep up on her silently. Hastily she shoved the sleeping tablets into the brown liquid of the hot chocolate and gave it a quick swirl with a teaspoon. Taking the can of cream the teenager began to squish some on top masking any traces of drugs from sight. Today, she considered had been an almost perfect day, after the girls and Doctor Gensai had left Kenshin had made dinner for her after she had woken up from her nap. It was only after dinner that Kaoru felt the shadows crawling inside the back of her mind come to light. Only then had she began to subconsciously count the hours, minutes and seconds until her impending departure.

She picked up the two mugs and retreated into the living room where Kenshin was sitting watching a late night documentary on the pro's of eating free-range products. Kaoru sat down beside him, her eyes doing the familiar dart towards the clock which read that it was half past eleven. She handed Kenshin his hot chocolate and looked away feeling a twinge of guilt as he took a deep sip.

"Arigatou Kaoru-dono. It's very good de-gozaru." He said politely. Kaoru pretended to smile before taking a draught of her own. She watched the television screen pretending to be engrossed in what was in front of her trying to not to look at Kenshin too much. After ten very slow painful minutes the hitokiri's eyes began to blink unsteadily and he yawned. It was starting to take an effect...five minutes later he stood up and smiled apologetically.

"Gomenasai Kaoru-dono but sessha thinks he shall go to bed now de-gozaru. Maybe you should too Kaoru-dono." He inquired with sleepy cheerfulness. Kaoru shook her head.

"I think I might watch some more of this. I'm not really that tired..." It was a lie but it seemed to work as he bade her goodnight. She listened for the bedroom door and the small noises associated with him getting changed and slipping into bed. Kaoru dared not to move encase she disturbed him. Finally after fifteen minutes she was quite certain he was asleep...it was nearly midnight. _'I wonder what I should do for the next hour.' _She collected the mugs together and moved through to the kitchen to dump them in the sink. Why did she feel like a criminal? It wasn't exactly guilt she felt...in all fairness he had starting drugging her long before she had done anything to him. What was there to be guilty for?

_'He trusts you...'_

_'I trusted him...'_

Feeling restless, Kaoru decided that the best thing she could do was to try to keep herself preoccupied. She turned from the kitchen and moved quietly through the hall until she pushed open the Dojo doors. The wooden floor sent chills down her bare exposed feet but she moved towards the rack containing an array of bokkens, shinai's and katana's. Her fingers brushed against the cold metal and smooth wood until she picked up the familiar sheath of the sakabatoú. She had adjusted to it's weight and now found that using it was much easier, however there were still moments when she showed hesitation with it. Drawing it she watched feeling thrills as the soft lights bounced off the reversed blade.

_'I wonder...If Kenshin had told me who he was from the start what would I have done?' _She assumed a defensive position before raising the blade and stepping forward with her right foot stopping it as it fell to her waist. The most obvious answer to her question was that she would have done the right thing and handed him into the police. She would have done that, in fact she had done that. She didn't suppose it would have made much of a difference to her situation. Things would only have progressed earlier.

She moved fluidly through each familiar kata. Her mind cross examined each movement pinpointing weakness as it analysed Kenshin as an enemy. This was difficult to do, she'd never actually seen him fight before...but she knew speed was most definitely on his side. There was no way she could beat him in a fight but she could succeed in holding him off for a while if she concentrated. Closing her eyes she tried to image the raging amber eyes charging at her, raising a bloody katana. It was surprisingly easy, most nights she kept seeing it in her dreams. Either that or she watched as he died. _'Maybe my subconscious is trying to tell me something.' _Kaoru shivered trying not to feel afraid.

After forty-five minutes of practice she re-sheathed the sakabatoú and hung it back with the rest of it's companions. She was breathless and tired but she managed to walk sluggishly into the hall taking her coat from the hook and wrapping it around herself. Outside was a warm summers night but she would still feel better with some extra material. With an edge of nerves and excitement she checked the house...Kenshin was asleep. She experimented by dropping a book on to the hall outside his bedroom. There were no noises of movement from within.

Feeling slightly more assured she made her way outside. Above her stars glittered and she walked towards the woods feeling intimidated by the tall tree's and the darkness. It had occurred to her that she could not quite remember where she had actually met Megumi last time. She could only walk and hope she would by chance stumble across her sister. She jumped and yelped slightly as twigs brushed against her legs and small mammals scurried around her trying to avoid the invader to their cosy darkness. Kaoru didn't know how long she walked for, it felt like ages but she knew it reality it was only about fifteen minutes. She froze as heard twigs snapped and momentarily panicked encase it was Kenshin coming after her or some wayward pervert stalking the forests.

"Kaoru-chan?"

She felt herself relax as she heard her older sister's voice. Megumi emerged from a nearby cluster of trees detaching a stray leaf from her hair. In her hand was a torch and a bag was on her shoulder. The two sisters embraced before searching for somewhere suitable to sit down, they found such a place under the refuge on an old oak tree with their backs pressed against the ancient bark. Kaoru gazed at her sister, Megumi seemed tired, anxious but nevertheless relieved to see her little sister. She could tell Megumi was doing the same as her eyes roved Kaoru's pale face lingering on the dark patches under her eyes.

"Still no sleep?" Megumi said with some concern.

"Hai...well not exactly. I normally end up drifting off during the day," Confessed Kaoru thinking of her earlier nap, "Anyway how is everyone? Yahiko? Otousan? Is everyone okay? Nobody knows do they?" The questions left her lips automatically. Megumi smiled but it was one of her kitsune grins. The playful ways indicating that something Megumi found humorous was about to come out.

"Everyone is just fine Kaoru-chan although Yahiko got himself into a spot of bother with our great Okashira earlier," Megumi said sarcastically. Kaoru nodded, Misao and Yahiko arguing was hardly out of the ordinary, but still hearing about such trivial things made her feel much better. She could almost envision them in her mind.

"Oh? How come?"

"Well he went and let it slip to Tsubame that you're not dead." Megumi said, shaking her head, "Lets just say Misao-chan was not amused. I can't say I didn't expect something like this to happen though. Yahiko shouldn't be involved in any of this, he's just a child and he's not even thirteen for a couple of months."

Kaoru gasped thinking of Tsubame. How could Yahiko have been so stupid? Didn't he have a clue about the sort of danger he was placing Tsubame in. What if she cracked under interrogation? Or what if the whole Sekihara family got dragged into this mess. She felt like taking Yahiko and whacking him with her trusty bokken. Megumi nodded at the expression of horror upon Kaoru's face with some satisfaction.

"I wouldn't be too hard on him tanuki. Misao went through him like a ton of bricks today, hopefully Tsubame will be trustworthy though. As things stand now she's not really a potential suspect to Shishio but that could change. We're running out of time Kaoru, it's only a matter of time until they realise we know and once they do then you understand what will happen don't you?" Kaoru felt a mixture of revulsion, fury and hollow emptiness. Megumi's tone was clipping and urgent and it sparked fear in Kaoru. Why was she speaking like that? So calmly about her families deaths? If they were truly living on borrowed time then why was Megumi here now?

"Megumi...please stop speaking like that..." Begged Kaoru.

"You need to know the facts Kaoru," Megumi said pointedly, "There's a war going on under the surface and we're being caught between a rock and a hard place. We will not join Shishio's regime but neither can we claim alliance to the Ishin Shishi. The whole of Japan is standing on the edge of a knife and soon sides are going to be drawn up and hell will break loose. The Oniwabanshu know this Kaoru, but it can't fight two sides...we have no allies. We need allies."

Kaoru nodded, she knew this but hearing Megumi say it aloud made it much more real. It made her fingers itch and made her feel impatient, like there was an invisible axe swinging over Japan waiting to fall. It seemed that war was now imminent, it was brewing in the darkness out of direct sight in the subconscious of people's minds like a hungry dragon growing in strength and size. A civil war would not only cause disruption for Japan but the entire world that relied on that country. The EU would end up getting involved...other countries dragged into the swirling vortex of chaos. Blood would rain from the sky, guns would cry for lives and death would be the only conquer.

"I know but what are you suggesting Megumi?" Kaoru said slightly irked by her sisters calm, collected outlook.

"Have you told Kenshin-san yet?" Megumi asked simply.

"Iie, of course not. I slipped him more tablets tonight...I don't think he suspects anything." Kaoru said truthfully.

"Kaoru, in three days everyone wants to come and see you. Misao, Sanosuke, and Yahiko. It's a huge risk but trust me it's a necessary one." Stated Megumi, "You must tell Kenshin about us before then. You need to tell him everything Kaoru, about the Oniwabanshu...everything. It's important that he knows because I think you're the only one he'll listen to. Certainly to let anyone else do the negotiating would be a colossal mistake."

Kaoru stared fixated in fear. It was worse than the invisible axe, having to confess that she had lied and drugged the most dangerous man in Japan to his face when he trusted her? Her stomach clenched and she shook her head. Kenshin would never forgive her...or he would but he would never completely trust her again. _'Er hello he drugged you and kept secrets from you remember?' _Chimed the voice of her subconscious. Kaoru knew this to be true but she also knew that even now she didn't fully trust Kenshin. There would always be a flicker of doubt and shiver of fear knowing what he was capable of. Another thought appeared though.

"Hang on a second...y-you don't possibly want to bring Sanosuke, Misao and Yahiko here! They'll kill him!" Exclaimed Kaoru. Had Megumi completely lost her sanity? Sanosuke despised and loathed the Ishin Shishi after the fiasco with his brother, he'd want to rip Kenshin to shreds. Yahiko would want to get revenge for being lied and betrayed and Misao would be like minded. There wouldn't possibly be any negotiating just a full scale riot.

"I know," Megumi said biting her lip, "I didn't want Sanosuke or Yahiko to come. Misao can be reasoned with but Sanosuke will jump at any sign of apprehension or anger on Kenshin-san's part. Yahiko will simply not care either. I tried to persuade them to see reason but they wouldn't be deterred. Sanosuke said, and I quote; "Like I'm letting you lot go into a house with that bastard alone."

"Then stop them! Megumi I can't possibly tell Kenshin and you know they'll just be a big fight! Sanosuke would be able to help himself and Yahiko is just as bad! I don't want people getting hurt, please, it's not that I don't want to see them but I don't want any fighting." Pleaded Kaoru panicked. Megumi shook her head.

"I've tried Kaoru...and for my part I'll do my best to keep things peaceful. If Kenshin is expecting us then-"

"He'll go straight to the Ishin Shishi and tell Katsura-sama and kami-sama knows what they'll do." Kaoru added quickly. The walls were rapidly closing in on her.

"We can handle that Kaoru," Assured Megumi, "I'm not saying it's going to be easy but we're going to need to co-operated. Misao knows this and will help to calm Sanosuke and Yahiko. You'll be there to control Kenshin...it might take a while but I'm sure that we'll reach some sort of sensible conclusion." Alarm bells rang inside Kaoru's head. There would be no sensibility, why did Kenshin have to know in the first place? It was like putting a sign on the Ishin's door; "Hi we know everything about everything. Feel free to kill."

"You're raving mad Megumi. Completely and utterly insane." Kaoru said breathlessly.

"Listen to me Kaoru-chan," Megumi said mustering all the authority in her voice, honed from years of experience as the oldest child, "We will be here on Sunday at ten o'clock. We'll come to the house and present ourselves there. You will have told Kenshin-san by then Kaoru, and we will talk this madness through. This is our only hope Kaoru, you can't keep stretching yourself like this and neither can we. Won't you be relieved at all when everything's out in the open and there are no more lies?"

"I-I'm not sure..." Murmured Kaoru doubtfully. Perhaps...perhaps she'd be able to sleep at night then? Or would she, there were some things she didn't know if she'd be able to confess to Kenshin and things that bothered her. Why was it she found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss him again? Why did she find herself wanting to kiss him again? Hormones? It seemed a logical explanation but she knew she couldn't because then everything the media said would be true. How would she be able to deal with people like Keiko throwing insults at her and accusing her of being his whore. Things like that was certainly not the sort she could confess to Kenshin.

"It's up to you what you do Kaoru," Sighed Megumi, "Either way we'll be there at ten o'clock on Sunday evening even if only to visit you so no pressure yet okay? Gomenasai if I seem to be coming across as harsh but it's been a rough couple of days. I had some idiot from the tabloids pestering me for an interview all day yesterday."

"It's okay, I understand." Kaoru said smiling slightly as Megumi put an arm around her little sister's shoulders.

"Don't worry Kaoru...you're safe and we will be too. Lets just talk about something more uplifting ne?"

"Hai oneesan." Whispered Kaoru. She had barely noticed that it was now the morning of Friday the thirteenth.

* * *

**June the Fifteenth. Seven-thirty pm**

* * *

"Right...so I've got poison darts...I think about three rounds should do. I've got two guns with rounds of bullets already loaded, I've got two packets of that darkness powder stuff and of course my kunai's." Misao said checking each article off the list. The Okashira had to admit that it was a little odd seeing so many weapons laid out on the table in front of her. Of course she had been practicing vigorously the past two months. She was now an expert sniper with guns and her kunai skills had improved along with her martial arts. From behind her Megumi clicked her tongue dispassionately.

"Misao-chan, are you sure this is not a little excessive? We're supposed to be coming in peace not planning an ambush." Megumi said sternly. It was annoying how Megumi had a habit of being so reasonable and logical all the time. Misao knew that it was supposed to be peaceful but it never hurt to go prepared just encase. She didn't want to be caught off guard. She glanced down at her black uniform of shorts and a black gii leaving plenty of room for movement while she was able to conceal her weapons effectively. The guns she was going to hide in the waistband of her shorts, the kunai's and darts were in a special sort of compartment up the wide loose sleeves of her black gii while the powder was hidden in her pocket. On the outside she looked relatively harmless and defenceless...perfect.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared," Misao retorted, "Anyway this is important and I don't want Himura catching us off guard again. Anyway, here take a gun." Megumi looked affronted by the idle way Misao passed her a small back shiny hand gun. The doctor stuck her nose high in the air and snarled furiously.

"I'm a doctor Misao! I won't lower myself to carrying around guns like a murderer."

"Megumi, just take the damn gun. It's just a precaution." Misao snapped. Unhappily, Megumi picked up the gun and shoved it into her purse as though it was a contaminated article. Just at that moment Sanosuke entered the room with Yahiko and...Misao glared as Tsubame entered the room shyly trying to hide herself from sight by standing behind Yahiko. The glare was not directed at Tsubame but at Yahiko who was holding the girls hand. What was the brat thinking of now?

"Yahiko, why is Tsubame here?" Megumi asked sharply.

"Cause, she's coming too." Mumbled Yahiko staring at his feet. Misao stood up abruptly and rounded on her little cousin with all the ferocity of a mother bear. It was bad enough that Tsubame was already endangered but to actually bring her along with them? What would that achieve? Yahiko was truly a stupid brat with not enough brains to fill an egg cup. Before she could start an angry tirade of protests Megumi laid a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"It's okay Misao...Sanosuke, could you and Yahiko leave us alone with Tsubame for a minute?" Misao was about to interrupt but then felt slightly puzzled. The boys shot quizzical looks at each other but shrugged and left leaving Tsubame to their mercy. The thirteen year old was frail and nervous looking. In the past two months she had lost a great deal of weight, her clothes seemed to be two sizes too big while her eyes darted between the two older girls, riddled with fear. Megumi spoke gently.

"I know this must be really frightening for you Tsubame-chan...Yahiko should never have told you...are you sure you want to come with us? It might be a bit dangerous and you will see Kenshin-san again but things might be different than what they used to be. Are you sure?" Tsubame flinched nervously as though Megumi had actually raised her voice. She trembled.

"I-I don't know..." Stammered the younger girl.

"If you do come...there is something you can do for us." Megumi said steadily, "We don't want a fight breaking out but you know how Yahiko is...if you come could you try to keep his temper under control? He'll listen to you Tsubame-chan and I promise that nothing bad will happen. We're very well prepared and Kaoru-chan would love to see you again." Misao raised her eyebrows...why did it sound like Megumi was trying to talk Tsubame into coming with them. The girl was petrified, anyone could see that. It was cruel to exploit Tsubame's good nature. Just what was Megumi playing at.

"Listen here Megumi, Tsubame-"

"-Can speak for herself. Be reasonable Misao, it'll look less suspicious if she's around here. They'll just assume that her and Yahiko are upstairs together which makes things less suspicious for her. Omasu's got the cameras fixed so everything's fine where that's concerned. At least this way the two people most at risk are safer than the rest of us." Megumi inserted swiftly. Misao felt angry and insulted on the behalf of Tsubame but the logic behind the plan appealed to her. She glanced at Tsubame uneasily.

"I-I want to s-see K-Kaoru-chan...But I don't want to g-get hurt...or have K-Kenshin-san kill me," Trembled Tsubame.

"Kenshin-san won't touch you Tsubame. He saved Kaoru-chan and I doubt he would want to hurt you. We promise nothing will happen to you Tsubame. I just wish to the Kami's Yahiko hadn't told you though." Sighed Megumi wearily. Shaking Tsubame nodded and Misao felt torn inside. Why was Megumi using Tsubame as pawn? Jiya was going to throw a fit. Sanosuke and Yahiko re-entered the room and Yahiko was carrying a small, but extremely sharp katana. Megumi's eyebrows shot into her hairline as she eyed the piece of steel with obvious disdain and horror.

"Yahiko, put that thing away right now! Just what the hell are you thinking!" Shouted Megumi furiously.

"Shut it up Megumi! It's just a katana..."

"Don't tell me to shut up! You're only twelve, put that thing down right now or you're not going end of story!"

"Leave the kid alone kitsune, he knows how to use it and he's not a fool," Sanosuke volunteered. Megumi rounded on him and he quivered slightly. If looks could kill then Sanosuke would be nothing but disintegrated dust floating around in the atmosphere. When she spoke it was barely louder than a whisper but it echoed fury and promised pain.

"Are you suggesting that my twelve year old brother runs around carrying a katana? Are you stupid enough to think that he won't get himself hurt? He's twelve years old Sanosuke! Besides Kamiya Kasshien forbids killing and you're condoning that he run around carrying a tool of death? _At twelve years old!"_

"Yeah well Kamiya Kasshien ryu didn't do us a lot of good in the past," Complained Yahiko.

"How can you say that? Just completely disregard what Otousan's been teaching you for the past four years! Get a grip Yahiko and put down the bloody sword!" Shrieked Megumi.

Misao sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kaoru sighed.

She was going to be sick at any moment. She just knew it was going to happen...her eyes wouldn't leave the clock. Two hours...where had the time gone? She had kept putting off and putting off the unavoidable. For two days she had consoled herself that it wasn't the right moment or she could leave it until later. Now it was eight o'clock and she was sitting at the dinner table staring at the bowl of rice willing herself to vomit up the contents of her stomach.

_'Megumi said I have a choice...'_

Her hands fidgeted under the table. Kenshin was not ignorant of her discomfort either, he looked at her with visible concern and had asked her many times if she was feeling well. So many times it had been on the tip of her tongue to just confess. To get it over with and face his wrath, surely he would understand? He would forgive her and then everything would be okay...wouldn't it? Or what if he didn't forgive her? What if she and the others had to remained imprisoned at the Ishin Shishi headquarters while he went back to carrying out assassinations? Then he would find out what else she had been hiding from him and she would be left to face the full anger of the Ishin Shishi for daring to intervene in their affairs.

The rice looked unappealing. She was so tired that she almost didn't care anymore. Two sleepless nights of tossing and turning trying to think of how she could phrase her latest dilemma. Why did Megumi want Kenshin to know the truth so badly? Putting Kenshin and Sanosuke in the same room as each other was bound to lead to problems and violence. She almost felt like cracking up and screaming as the walls blocking off her emotional and mental stress collapsed into one another. She wanted to cry and scream in frustration at her current situation but all she could do was sit and curl up into a ball trying to fight the urge to throw up. Why was she such a coward?

"Kaoru-dono...is there something wrong with the rice?" Inquired Kenshin with concern. Kaoru glanced up at him, his amethyst eyes were soft and looked worried while his messy red hair was in a low ponytail. Why was she afraid of telling him the truth? He could not say that she had done anything wrong. Her actions were perfectly understandable...but then every time she came close to admitting the truth she had backed out too nervous at the last moment.

"I-Iie...I just don't feel very well. Gomenasai Kenshin." Kaoru said quietly. Kenshin brushed her forehead with a cool hand to check her temperature. Kaoru enjoyed the feeling of his skin brushing hers but it was only a momentary pleasure as he looked at her, anxiety evident.

"You have a slight temperature Kaoru-dono, you should go and lie down for a little while de-gozaru." Suggested Kenshin gently. Although it was a suggestion she knew that if she didn't comply he would find a way to make sure she did. She smiled slightly and stood up, he moved upwards to support her as he helped her find her footing, guiding her into the living room and making sure she lay down before covering her with a long black trench-coat to keep her warm. Despite the fireworks factory that was now her mind, Kaoru would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the feeling of him trying to look after her.

"Rest for a little while Kaoru-dono. Sessha will do the dishes and then he will join you. Would you like to watch a film Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru nodded weakly tucking the coat tighter around her body as she rested her head into the pillow. _'I have to tell him...but I just can't bring myself to admit to him that I've been deceiving him. It's taken so long for things to get this natural again...I'm not sure if I want things to change again. I don't want things going back to how they used to be...' _Kaoru sighed listening to the clink of steel clinking against steel as Kenshin began to load the washtub full of dinner plates and glasses. She could hear the water running.

_'I'll tell him. After he's done the dishes, I'll tell him. He'll understand...' _Kaoru swallowed back flame of fear. Why was she afraid, Kenshin would never hurt her intentionally...but then why was she scared of him? The fear of losing him? The fear of his anger, or the fear of him once again becoming a hitokiri and changing towards her turning as a cold as the steel he yielded? All this time she knew she had been living on borrowed time until the truth poured out...but now it was approaching so fast she felt like someone had locked her in iron clamps in a house that was burning down. No escape, nowhere to run to.

About ten minutes later Kenshin entered the room and sat down besides Kaoru so her legs were resting on his knees. _'Now...I'll tell him now...now...' _It was like a silent chant in her mind. She raised head slightly so she was sitting up more, Kenshin was facing her and smiling, he had opened his mouth - doubt to enquire about the choice of films - when Kaoru interrupted him. Her throat was dry and she could feel herself trying to force the words out.

"K-Kenshin?"

"Hai Kaoru-dono?"

"I...um...well...you trust me don't you?" Kaoru asked quietly. Kenshin looked at her intently before nodding sincerely.

"I trust you Kaoru-dono, that I do."

"Well," Any moment now she would confess...any moment now. "Well, you see Kenshin...you know that if I ever did...oh...um...I'll be back in a minute. I just need to get a drink." Kaoru excused herself quickly leaving Kenshin to ponder away in doubt and thought. Once she was in the safety of the kitchen she doubled over the sink breathing heavily. She had bottled it and ran...now there was only one alternative. Automatically her fingers thumbed with the cupboard doors and they reached for a mug. Inside her back pocket the sleeping tablets burned...they would understand. She poured in coco powder and stirred. Surely they would understand. Megumi had told her there was no pressure. There would always be other times. She added milk and while it was in the microwave she found cream.

Just for tonight. Next time she would definitely tell him. Definitely. Next time.

Two minutes later she reappeared in the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"I made you some hot chocolate...gomenasai Kenshin. I know I'm acting strangely."

"Arigatou Kaoru-dono. It's to be expected de-gozaru." Kaoru watched as he sipped away unsuspectingly. She watched and waited like all the other nights. As he slowly began to grow steadily sleeper and sleeper she watched as he stood up and made his excuses before departing for his bedroom leaving Kaoru alone and fearful. Kaoru felt like a traitor, he had trusted her only for her to go along and stab him in the back. Her loyalties were torn though...and in the end this seemed most peaceful way. At least tonight there would be no fighting...she could just spend a few quiet hours with her family.

_'Gomenasai Kenshin...but this is the best way...'_

* * *

Kenshin yawned as he pulled back the blankets of his bed.

Lately, for some strange reason he had been feeling increasingly more tired at nights. It irked him slightly but perhaps his blood results would show some more conclusive answers. For now his primary concern was Kaoru, she seemed to be growing frailer both mentally and physically. She was hardly sleeping at night, he would sometimes wake up and listen to her toss and turn and mumble to herself. It worried him, to the point where he felt like barging into her room to comfort her. Of course he would not do such a thing, Kaoru was entitled to her privacy.

_'If it's affecting her health though...'_

He rolled over. That was another matter entirely, it was true she had, had a slight fever tonight which was why he had insisted she lay down and rest. The whole day she had been on edge and had been acting restless and oddly irritated. That concerned him almost as much, whatever Kaoru was hiding it was beginning to cause her strain and more stress. And tonight she had came so close to telling him...he had almost tried to coax her further but then realised this could be counterproductive. It was infuriating though, he had given her plenty of time and opportunity to come and talk to him...if it continued for much longer her was going to have to find a way to make her confess. Truth serum was tempting but not an option either. Kaoru would never forgive him if he drugged her. Maybe tomorrow he would sit her down and have a gentle chat with her.

_'Tomorrow, sessha shall talk to Kaoru-dono in the morning...' _

He licked the back of his teeth to clear away any small fragments of food. Then, on the verge of sleep he detected it. Silently and surreptitiously he had moved from his bed to the bathroom to get some toilet paper. Spitting it out he turned over the orange paper which it stood out against like a beacon. Instantly the mechanics of his mind started wheeling as he stared at the fragment of white powder laying in his hand. Something protested, tried to come up with a reasonable explanation but his instincts knew better. He'd been drugged...

He'd be drugged by Kaoru.

_'Why? Why would she drug me with sleeping pills?'_

His mind sought and craved an answer. Inside him he felt sick, and suddenly bitter at the act of betrayal. He felt...hurt...and almost angry. Not a Kaoru, whatever she'd done he probably deserved it, but at himself. How could he not have noticed something like this? Was Katsura truly correct in believing that Kenshin was off guard around Kaoru? There was also the revulsion that this was alarmingly similar to the incident six years ago...the thought made him wretch and he had to sit down. Panic seized him but he tried to calm himself...Kaoru...he needed to why. He had to know why. It naturally explained her odd behaviour...the very fact that drugging him was obviously distressing her was hopeful. Perhaps there was truly a good reason.

_'What else is she hiding from me? If she's capable of drugging me...'_

Kenshin paused before gathering his senses. He retreated back into his bed as not to arouse suspicion. Something was obviously taking place while he was asleep, if he pretended then he would find out. The blankets did nothing to stifle how cold he suddenly felt as he curled up listening, hardly daring to move or breath. Everything sounded natural...Kaoru was in the living room. If he stretched he could feel her uncomfortable ki still dwelling there. He didn't know how long he lay perfectly still...minutes and seconds ticked by until it was almost half past nine. Then, to his surprise his bedroom door creaked open.

He shut his eyes listening as Kaoru's steady footsteps approached his bed. She was watching him sleep...why? He couldn't tell what the expression on her face was but he could tell she was watching him intently. Studying his face...for a few moments she did this before she actually spoke. Her voice was quiet and sounded deeply troubled...he was almost about to open his eyes but he remained stoic as she spoke to him.

"You look peaceful when you sleep..."

Technically he wasn't asleep but something inside him reached for the compliment like it was air. Did she look at him when he was asleep the way he looked at her? Did perhaps she feel the same way? No that it mattered...that was wrong. He could try to think it didn't mattered but then something inside him genuinely cared as if it did. Obviously it changed nothing, in fact it made things more difficult...but knowing that there was some sort of mutual attraction made him feel strangely light hearted and hopeful.

"Gomenasai...I wish I could have told you. I was...I was supposed too...oh this is so dumb. Mou, I'm such an idiot...I should have just told you but it's too late now. They'll be here soon...I do want to see them...Kenshin...I wish everything could go back to how it was before sometimes. If I had of told you though then there would have been a fight...I don't want to see you get hurt or anybody else. I promise I will tell you everything later..."

Kenshin felt anxious. He was startled but had a very good idea about who "they" were. It all made sense now. That day last week she had found Megumi and clearly had managed to communicate with her. Now Megumi, Misao, Sanosuke and possibly even Yahiko would be arriving to "rescue" Kaoru from him. He felt hurt...hadn't he already explained to her how much this was for her own safety? Did...she really not trust him? She sounded upset at the thought of leaving but that was not much of a comfort. He didn't want her to leave...he would have to stop her because she was only endangering herself and everyone else. _'Kuso...Katsura-sama will have to be informed...' _He could guess what that would result in.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he barely heard her leave. He waited, alone just waiting for something to happen. Then, he heard the door open as floods of familiar voices echoed throughout the house. Now was time...he would have to find away to stop them from leaving. Most likely Sanosuke would try to kill him, it didn't matter much. He knew that the effort would be in vain...he moved towards the door. Slowly he turned the handle and opened it.

Hitokiri Battousai was faced with a small crowd of people. Yahiko was standing with Tsubame - surprising, he hadn't really expected the younger girl to be there - and to his disgust there was a small katana in the boy's hands. Then there was Misao dressed in her shinobi wear while next to her stood Sanosuke and Megumi. The first to see him was Kaoru though...he stared into her eyes and found an emotion he recognised and felt more pain.

Fear.

She was truly still afraid of him. She still thought him a monster.

He'd barely moved one inch before the room descended into darkness.

* * *

**I decided to update this story quite quickly although I was disappointed with the lack of reviews for the last chapter. No more chapters until I get up to 225 reviews! Anyway who fired the gun? Obviously not Sanosuke or Kaoru which leaves...*drumroll* Misao, Yahiko or Tsubame? More importantly did the bullet actually hit the target?**

**Also, I can reveal that in the next four chapters there will another kiss between Kaoru and Kenshin. Also get ready for another Megumi Thearpy Session! That's about it from me right now, it's 2.38 am in the morning here and I'm beat even though it's a Saturday morning. I own nothing. Not Rurouni Kenshin or the quote at the top.**

**R&R**

**Bluemoon Out!x**


	31. Perilous Confessions

**Of Secrets and Lies**

_Chapter Thirty-one_

**Perilous Confessions**

* * *

"Deep in my heart I'm concealing things that I'm longing to say. Scared to confess what I'm feeling - frightened you'll slip away."

Evita - own nothing.

* * *

A wrist. Makimachi was not completely sure of what had transpired in the past few seconds but her hand had found it's way around a wrist either out of fear, comfort or panic although she had no idea's who's wrist it was. The room was too dark too see, she could hear blind sounds of pandemonium surrounding her. Doors slammed, furniture was overturned as everyone scrambled for places to seek refuge. Misao bit back a furious stream of curses as her right ankle collided with a table that had appeared from nowhere. Her free hand wrapped its way around what felt like a door handle and pushed.

Shoving the door shut behind her she took in her surroundings automatically and groaned. A kitchen, of all the places she could have chosen she had to get the short straw and get the kitchen. However, on closer inspection this did not appear to be such a bad choice, ahead of her lay a large glass door leading on to a garden of sorts. _'If I go into the garden then I'm trapped and that is one of the most obvious places. If we stay in the house then they'll be more places to hide or at least gain better fighting ground. _A kitchen was hardly ideal despite the amount of knives that she could aim.

"M-Misao-chan..."

Misao whirled taking notice suddenly of the other occupant. Tsubame was shaking and nursing a bruised arm that had probably met a similar fate to her own ankle. The young girl look dishevelled and terrified, her eyes were wide and she looked like she was about to be sick. The shinobi instantly regretted consenting to allow her to come. Megumi was right; Tsubame didn't deserve this amount of danger. Misao felt her own legs wobble slightly and found she too was gasping for breath. _'What exactly am I running from? I just saw his face and panicked like a moron and threw darkness powder everywhere! I'm such an idiot, I came here to negotiate and instead I've caused a bloody riot!'_

"Hi Tsubame..." Misao slapped herself mentally. What exactly had overcome her? One moment she was wildly ecstatic and Kaoru was standing right in front of her...the next _he _was standing at the door looking ready to murder. One look at the blazing eyes and the stern expression had sent her instantly going into battle-mode. _'How the hell was I supposed to negotiate with that? He looked like he wanted to dice me to sushi! What the hell was Kaoru playing at not telling him?'_

The Oniwabanshu leader sighed, there was as Megumi had said early, no point crying over spilt milk. Right now her primary concern should be getting Tsubame out of there undetected. They were in unfamiliar territory with only seconds to spare to thinking ahead. They had three foreseeable options. Run outside into the garden which would be boxing themselves into a corner, remaining in the kitchen which was going to get them caught eventually, or they could brave the living room again in the hope that the dark vapour would provide them some cover as they navigated another more useful hiding place. Misao's eyes darted anxiously before her mouth set itself into a grim line of determination as she tried to ignore the retching sounds Tsubame was making. Instead she moved over and grabbed on to the younger girls wrist tightly.

"Listen Tsubame...we're gonna have to do a bit of running okay? Try to keep quiet and keep up with me yeah? Don't worry I'll get us out of this mess somehow." Vowed the Okashira. Tsubame nodded vaguely though the glassy expression in her eyes made her look oddly like a glass doll giving the impression that Misao could announce herself the Supreme Dictator of the World and not meet a more dramatic reaction. Steeling herself for the worst, the shinobi pushed the door back open.

The darkness powder had faded slightly, the room now looked like it was bathed in heavy dark grey smoke that made more objects seem drifting and temporary. She willed her eyes to adjust quicker as she tried to move as stealthily as possible threw the overturned furniture and smashed china while nudging Tsubame behind her. The Okashira wasn't picking up any ki...clearly the room had been evacuated. Misao could only wonder who Kenshin had chosen to pursue...probably Kaoru. Anger and guilt bubbled like the churning depths of a volcano. Where had Kaoru gone in the midst of the chaos? Or Yahiko? Misao was more concerned if her little cousin or Sanosuke came across the hitokiri, a fight would most likely occur.

Misao pushed open a door at the opposite side of the room. Moving swiftly into the new room she found it to be a long corridor with wooden floors. The flooring was not to Misao's taste, wood made a lot more noise that the muffled sounds of a carpet. She urged Tsubame in front of her and instinctively drew a handful of kunai with her spare hand. The house was silent, there was no noise. Everybody must have fled somewhere else. Pressing forward into a speedy, light jog she moved down the corridor past various rooms, pausing each time she saw a door listening for noise. It was dark, she felt like the victim from some bizarre horror movie, almost like there should be an eerie piece of music following her actions and the shrill shriek of _"It's behind you!"_

Such a thought prompted her to look over her shoulder expectantly. Her heart was pounding a fast tattoo against her ribcage; alas no monster lurked behind her. In fact the complete cessation of noise was almost as disturbing. At least if she saw something it would be a release for her frazzled nerves. She almost felt like screaming 'I'm here!' Just to get the experience over with. It felt like she was waiting for the hangman to pull the lever. It didn't help that she could feel Tsubame's hand quivering in her tight grip. Finally she moved towards the door at the end of the corridor. It had to lead somewhere...a room that would hopefully possess a window.

"Just a little further okay Tsubame-chan," Urged Misao trying to encourage and promote some sort of hope into the younger girl. Then it happened, Tsubame nodded and stepped forward. That one step caused a normally quiet noise to echo through the silent house. Magnifying it like a sirens call.

_Crreeeakkk_

"Kuso!" Misao swore in alarm, cursing the wooden flooring. She moved like a cheetah dragging Tsubame with her, she hissed at the younger girl to keep up as she felt something lingering behind them. It was the horror movie scenario all over again and this time they were the hapless victims being pursued by the demon with a chainsaw. Tsubame was whimpering, struggling to keep pace and breath with Misao. There was no time for sympathies though. Misao felt adrenaline and months of training come into light as she kicked the door at the end of the corridor open and pushed Tsubame roughly inside before slamming it behind her.

"W-What do we do? M-Misao-c-chan...I'm scared..." Tsubame cried fearfully. Misao almost snapped at the younger girl but stopped. Snapping at Tsubame would be like kicking a wounded puppy but the shinobi found she could offer no words of comfort. _Guns. Check. Kunai's. Check. Darts. Check. _A quick mental examination of her weapons. Her emerald eyes raced around the interior of their new room which appeared to be a Dojo of sorts before they landed on the door almost concealed in the corner. Wasting no time she bolted for it just as the door behind them was opened forcefully.

Scrambling into the room, Misao shut the door and lodged it shut with the nearest thing that came to hand, which strangely happened to be a metal tent pole. The room around them was pitch black but it smelled strongly of dust. It was cold; the flooring was almost the same texture as the walls. Her eyes adjusted after a few seconds, they were in a store room. In a heap by the door there was a small pile of tent poles. Further inside lay a few battered shinai's while large boxes were piled up in the corner along with discarded desks and filing cabinets. Misao felt something bash against the door causing Tsubame to shriek.

_'Hide Tsubame...too late to hide yourself...if he's unarmed I can take him out. If he is armed then I will still take him out!' _Misao pushed Tsubame into a corner behind some boxes of junk that concealed the smaller girl from sight. Putting a finger to her lips, Tsubame caught the gesture and nodded shakily while Misao ducked behind the filing cabinets hiding customarily like most shinobi's in the shadows. She raised her arms feeling everything in her pound almost feverishly. Her first real fight, her blood was pounding in her veins and she struggled to keep her breath even and calm. Every sense she had was on red alert, every noise was magnified, every feeling emphasised.

_'Unarmed - use Kunai's to restrain him. Armed, guns or darts...keep to shadows. I can almost match him in speed but If I box him into a corner speed isn't gonna get him anywhere...' _Flashbacks of all the training she'd ever received flashed through her mind like a slide show on speed. In the back of her mind an eight year old Misao tumbled trying to flip a cartwheel. A ten year old tried desperately to aim for the targets with her kunai. Twelve years old, hand to hand combat with Okon. Fourteen, joined the gymnastic squad at school. Sixteen, her aim had grown. Seventeen missed the target, crying on floor thinking of her dead cousin.

It seemed everything had been leading up to this moment.

The door opened quietly. Misao could see Tsubame quivering shoving a hand in her mouth to mask her whimpers of fear. Misao reached for her kunai trying to assess her enemy. Himura stood at the entrance surveying the room. Had he already heard Tsubame? Her frightened and panicked ki was like a flare. No, he seemed to be gazing deeper into the room at he filing cabinet. Misao felt her heart constrict painfully. He knew. He was unarmed...or appeared to be.

_'No time like the present I suppose...'_

Misao froze. Something inside her rooted to the ground not wanting her to move. She clenched her teeth trying to muster up her willpower. She had to move. She had to fight. It was what she had spent months, years of life training for. She was a shinobi. Just like her little pipe dream as a child. Okashira even - the title said it all. '_But why the hell am I sitting here like some sort of statue!'_

She closed her eyes and inhaled and sprung before any more doubts could paralyse her. She landed agily on the top of the filing cabinet. Himura didn't seem surprised. He eyes her apprehensively and she glared at him coolly. _'Traitor. Liar. Murderer.' _All of those were true. He had betrayed them...who knows he had probably told the Ishin all about the Oniwabanshu. He gave of the pretence of being a harmless idiot making a mockery of her trust. He killed; Misao had even comforted some of his victims. Keiko, Setsuna...there could be no hesitation.

Her wrist snapped. Ten kunais flew through the air sailing towards their target. Kenshin stared...and then he had gone? The kunai's hit the wall but Himura was not there. Misao swore; he was a fast bugger she'd give him that. Still it didn't take her long to find him again. He hadn't moved very far. She jumped down and brought out two guns...her hands shook as they fumbled along the trigger. His eyes widened slightly but then resumed their cool stare...almost as if he was daring her to shoot.

_'Can I shoot him?'_

Could she take a life? He was unarmed...perhaps in a fight but in cold blood like this?

_'I'm not lowering myself to his standards!'_

The guns dropped to the floor with a faint clanging noise and she leaped forward furiously lashing out. Kick. Punch. Flip. Dodge. All the motions she had been taught went into play but he could match her too easily. Even when a blow connected it had little impact upon him. He made no move to fight back until she brought out more kunai's aiming to stab him if she got close enough. He grabbed her wrist trying to restrain her but she kicked him in the gut. The mask on his face flinched for a moment in pain but he still attempted to seize her other wrist.

"You bastard Himura!" Growled Misao as she swung out her leg again aiming for the more vulnerable area. Kenshin somehow managed to dodge but keeping the grip on her wrist. The edge of her kunai sliced him across the shoulder and blood spurted from the wound. Even then he didn't seem to notice much. Too preoccupied trying to fight off Misao's furious assault of swearwords and brutal attacks. However unnoticed to both of them Tsubame moved forward, her hands shaking.

"K-Kenshin...s-san..."

Misao whirled around and her eyes widened.

BANG!

* * *

Kaoru flung open the door leading into the house frantically.

A gunshot. Kami-sama what was going on? Images flashed through her mind like fireworks. Kenshin laying wounded in a pool of blood while one of her kin watched with cold emotionless eyes. Kenshin with a bloodied shoulder gasping for breath, his eyes wide in pain and betrayal. Kenshin's cold body laying motionless while his eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. A million and one possibilities flew through her eyes hybrid with her nightmares. What if Misao had got the bullet? Or Yahiko?

"Hey Sano!"

Kaoru halted and whirled around hopefully. Panting for breath at the doorway was Yahiko - Kaoru tried to avoid eye contact with the katana - and Megumi who looked breathless but relieved. Kaoru did a quick mental calculation and froze. Misao. Tsubame. Kenshin. She didn't know which was worse. At least her siblings were okay, that had to count for something.

"Did you guys hear the gunshot too?" Sanosuke asked. Megumi nodded still trying to catch her breath properly.

"H-Hai...it has to be Misao. S-She had t-two guns on her..."

"Well, lets keep going. Hopefully she nailed the bastard." Sanosuke said. Kaoru swallowed feeling her stomach was heaving and she felt like she was going to throw up. The way Sanosuke spoke...hopeful. Almost taking pleasure at the idea of Kenshin dying in a bloody puddle of crimson liquid. There was something disturbing in that...and the way Yahiko was nodding firmly in agreement. All of them wouldn't care if Kenshin dropped dead. In fact they seemed to be revelling in the idea. It was frightening...much more frightening than anything she could have dreamed up. The looks of malice. Contempt and hatred...almost animalistic. Judge, jury and executioner all in one.

"Kaoru...are you okay?" Megumi asked looking concerned and slightly alarmed too.

Kaoru managed a shaky nod before running down the corridor. She could hear everyone following, she was leading. The gunshot had came from the Dojo or nearby. The sight of the Dojo door laying wide open confirmed her theory. Kaoru hardly dared to look encase she could see the dreaded telltale signs of blood staining the immaculate wooden floor. However she felt a flood of relief, her body dared to breath again when she noticed there was none. Her gaze averted and she felt what little hope she had die. The store room door was laying open.

"Look! In there!" Exclaimed Yahiko pointing. Sanosuke cracked his knuckles but Megumi looked just as pale and worn as Kaoru felt. Clearly her sister was not approving of the situation they had landed themselves in. _'All my fault. What have I done? I'm such a coward.' _Kaoru moved forward shakily, her legs were not trusting the direction of her brain. Somehow she managed to reach the door following her sister. She closed her eyes and inhaled, picking up a bokken on her way past the rack. The feeling of the familiar wood against her fingers calmed her. Whatever lay ahead she could handle it. She would handle it. Nobody would die.

However Kaoru was met with a scene none of them had anticipated.

There was no signs of blood washing the cold stone floors. Not traces or marks of any apparent injury. Instead Misao was frozen limply. Six kunai's were held weakly in her hand while the other four had fallen to the floor. Her emerald green eyes were wide in evident shock. Kenshin had his arms wrapped around her, almost like he was trying to push her away from something. On the opposite wall there was a small circular burn mark. In the corner, sobbing like a child was Tsubame curled up.

"Tsubame-chan!" Cried Yahiko running towards his friend. Tsubame trembled giving no sign of reaction.

Yahiko's movements and voice seemed to shatter the silence. The door behind them slammed shut and everything was once more shunned in darkness. Kaoru could hear Sanosuke's loud voice uttering a stream of swearwords before he lunged for Kenshin. Kaoru couldn't make anything out anymore. Around her sounds of chaos echoed as though from a distance. She could hear shouts and cries of fury and dislike, even the sounds as fists connected with flesh and kunai's connected with skin. She found herself in the middle of a storm with no rock to cling to. The lines were blurred, she could feel bodies moving rapidly around her and she began to lash out furiously with her bokken fighting invisible enemies.

A side. It was like a twisted game of hockey. The teams were formed but Kaoru had no team. No side to fight for, she just fought for herself against the madness. Months of stress and anger built up inside her as she slammed her bokken into whatever came into contact not caring. Too much. She felt like she was standing in a crowded room screaming her lungs out while everyone walked past unaware. Tears streamed down her cheeks. _'All your fault. All your fault. All your fault.' _

The turmoil and bedlam lasted for a few minutes. Then she found herself temporarily blinded as a light flicked on and off above her head. Apparitions flashed before her eyes until finally a voice rang through the air like an alarm bell. Everyone paused at their current actions. Kaoru blinked as the room slammed into vision again as the light remained on. Megumi stood at the doorway with an arm around Tsubame shaking not in fear but in rage. Her cinnamon coloured eyes were cold and narrowed into slits while her face was a mask of fury and disgust.

"Enough!" Spat Megumi vehemently. "Enough! This has carried on for far too long! I suggest you all take a good long hard look at yourselves! Not once did you actually think of behaving like human beings but instead you chose to fight like...like animals! Look at Tsubame and what you've all done to her!"

It was only now Kaoru could clearly see what was going on. Yahiko was pinned to the wall by five kunai's. Sanosuke was bearing a large bruise around his eyes and his cheeks was cut. Kenshin's shoulder was bleeding and his lip was cut while Misao was supporting several large bumps on her legs and a swollen nose. They did look oddly like animals...each of them was panting like dogs. There eyes were almost manic...wild. Kaoru looked at her own frame as a sharp pain in her ribs began to wash over her shock. She hadn't even noticed she'd been injured or who had done it_. 'What...is wrong with me?'_

All eyes were on Tsubame who was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, rocking back and forth. Kaoru was pretty certain that Megumi was the only one keeping her upright. Sympathy and self loathing filled Kaoru. Why hadn't she rushed to see if Tsubame was alright? Why had she ran in the first place? Maybe if they had stayed instead of dashing off in fear? Why had she acted so stupidly? Around her she could see similar looks on everyone's faces. Sanosuke straightened up not quite meeting Megumi's eyes while Misao stared at the floor. Kenshin looked ashamed. The sight would almost have been comical; they looked like naughty school children caught raiding the teacher's classroom. All airs of danger and confidence was gone.

"Tsubame..." Murmured Kaoru taking a few steps forward towards the little girl.

"Gomen nasai...Tsubame. I should never have let you come..." Apologised Misao.

"Yeah...no hard feelings kid." Mumbled Sanosuke trying some sort of bravado which caused Megumi to scowl.

"Will somebody get me the heck off this wall?"

Everyone stared to look at Yahiko who was struggling against the grip of the kunai's looking absolutely ridiculous ruining the seen of sincerity. Misao tried and failed to mask a snicker as she walked over and unpinned her little cousin. Yahiko collapsed to the floor; his clothes ripped in several places as he collected himself and frowned at Misao before stalking over to Tsubame. Megumi nodded coolly as she surveyed each one of them critically. Her gaze was cold and calculating. Kaoru knew her sister was thinking hard, trying to find the appropriate words to use in the situation.

"Tsubame-chan...Are you okay?" Kaoru said gently moving forward towards the smaller girl.

"F-F-Feel...sick...sick..." Tsubame whispered. A response, Kaoru felt some amount of relief as she looked up to address her sister. She had to apologise. Find some way to appease Megumi's anger which she knew was mostly directed at her. Kaoru felt like a little girl again about to receive a demeaning row from her older sister. Instead words simply failed Megumi and instead a sharp smack across the check did the rest of the speaking.

"You stupid tanuki."

The words cut like ice. The smack hadn't hurt that much but it stung viciously and she stood rooted in shock. Of course this wasn't the first time Megumi had smacked her little sister. The two had argued a lot when they were little but it was never that sort of smack. Kaoru felt contaminated and in complete disgrace and strangely on the verge of tears again. Kaoru nodded numbly...a part of her wanted to start shouting but she was too upset to bother.

"Whoa! Megumi, that's a little-"

"Don't even get me started on you Sanosuke! Or any of you for that matter!" Shrieked Megumi. Kaoru felt relieved to be out of the spotlight as she shuffled towards Tsubame enveloping the girl into a hug. She was still trembling and she did look like she was genuinely about to throw up. Kaoru glanced at Kenshin who looked oddly uncomfortable...in fact he was looking plain murderously at Megumi.

"Megumi. This one would appreciate it if you could refrain from hitting Kaoru-dono again."

They were the first words he had actually spoken. Kaoru held her breath feeling slightly thrilled that he had stepped into defend her but at the same time slightly afraid he was throwing himself to the lions drawing attention to him like that. For a moment the expression on Megumi's face flickered but she glared again.

"Do not tell me how to treat my own sister Himura-san. You are hardly a great role model."

"Yeah but at least he never slapped her. Megumi that was-" Misao cut in.

"Um...Megumi? I think...I think Tsubame needs to go to the bathroom..." Kaoru said slowly. The air was growing tense again. Sanosuke seemed to have just realised Kenshin was still present and Yahiko was stirring. Megumi looked at Kaoru for a moment and her expression softened as it lingered at Tsubame. She nodded curtly and Kaoru felt complete and utter relief as she directed Tsubame's small frame from the room. Glad to be free of the tension and confrontation Kaoru lead the younger girl into the bathroom.

Tsubame immediately crouched over the toilet seat and began to heave. Kaoru had the grace to look away as the girl began to retch. The foul smell of vomit filled the air and Kaoru walked over to the sink filling a stray glass with some cold water. Tsubame sat up wiping her lower lip. Her forehead was covered with sweat. Kaoru noticed how her clothes seemed big. _'She's lost a lot of weight since I last saw her. Probably stress...' _Tsubame's cheeks were sunken into her face slightly and her wrists were bony. She accepted the water; she was no longer shaking as badly.

"You should probably just sip it for a little while..." Suggested Kaoru quietly as she sat down on the tiled floor trying absorb what had just happened in the past hour. Her cheek was still stinging along with her ribs which protested when she moved too quickly. What would happen now? The violence has escalated but it felt like it had past it's peak. There was no way in hell Megumi was going to let things get that out of control again. Kaoru now felt extremely drained both mentally, emotionally and physically. She ran a hand through her ebony hair trying to puzzle out what would happen now.

"A-Arigatou...Kaoru-san..." Tsubame murmured taking a slight sip of the liquid. Kaoru smiled for her friend's sake. She couldn't imagine how Tsubame was handling things. Finding out Kaoru was alive and then witnessing an all out brawl with who she considered to be a mass murderer. No wonder she was scared to death. _'She's just a kid...why did Yahiko have to involve her in this mess?'_

"Tsubame, gomen nasai. Truly, I didn't mean for you to get caught up in all of this." Kaoru apologised. Tsubame nodded but hiccupped as more tears slid down her cheeks. The Assistant Master crossed the room and wrapped Tsubame into a hug trying to ignore the pungent smell of bile coming from the girl.

"I-I-I almost s-shot Misao....and Kenshin-san...I-I...they'll never forgive me...K-Kenshin-san will..."

"Of course they will. You were just confused...you didn't want to hurt anyone. Kenshin won't lay a finger on you honest. He doesn't want to harm us; he's not going to hurt you." Kaoru reassured firmly. The news that Tsubame had fired the shot was surprising but the way she was terrified of Kenshin hurting her was more disturbing. Of course she would still view him as a psychopathic killer. Kaoru cradled the younger girl burying her head in Tsubame's hair just trying to arrange her thoughts sensibly.

"Kaoru? Tsubame? Megumi says she wants you both in the living room. You'd better hurry up cause she's still kinda pissed." Yahiko's voice penetrated the bathroom. Kaoru chuckled wiping tears from her eyes and stood up; the sound of Yahiko's voice was savoured in itself. She never thought she'd miss his whining so much. She could regret the decision to lie to Kenshin but not the decision to see her family again. She managed to help Tsubame to her feet before the two of them shuffled out of the bathroom, Tsubame hiding in Kaoru's shadow.

The living room was fully occupied. Yahiko, Misao, Megumi and Kenshin were all sitting down on the couches whereas Sanosuke remained standing bristling in often discomfort and anger. Kaoru eyed him warily before taking a seat with Tsubame on the opposite couch. Megumi stood up and gestured to the vacant seat now available. Sanosuke shook his head.

"No way in hell am I sitting next to that lowlife." He snarled.

"Sanosuke. Just take a seat for Kami's sake." Snapped Megumi.

"But-"

"Now!"

Sanosuke reluctantly took a seat on Kaoru's couch opposite Kenshin who he glared at furiously. Kenshin looked coldly in returned but said nothing. Megumi remained standing; it looked oddly like a village commune holding a meeting with Megumi at the helm. Misao sighed and Yahiko rolled his eyes.

"Here we go..."

"...another therapy session."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "Therapy session?"

"Kitsune's been dishing them out for the past two months. Seems to be opting for a course of psychology rather than medicine." Sanosuke said bluntly with some trace of humour in his voice. Kaoru stared in bewilderment but then remembered how she'd insisted on comforting Kaoru the night of her disappearance. Megumi had always been good at negotiating; it seemed she would be acting as mediator in this cautious meeting. Megumi made no move to correct Sanosuke but frowned and sighed turning to Kaoru.

"Right, thank you Sanosuke for your share of intellect but I'll get straight to the point. Since it seems I'm the only one who can still grasp sanity in this insane asylum I'll be the one conducting this little meeting. We'll start by clearing the air. Kaoru, since you didn't have the grace to at least warn Kenshin or drug him properly I'll let you do the explaining." Megumi said staring pointedly at her sister. Kaoru glowered at Megumi.

"You said I had a choice!" Protested Kaoru.

"Hai, but I expected you to at least be sensible enough to confess or smart enough to drug him properly, or clever enough perhaps not to freeze like an idiot when he entered the room and then take off." Megumi said hotly. Kaoru glared and felt even more angry at her sister for knowing she was right. Megumi was always right in the end, always perfect. If it was Megumi then everyone would be skipping about under a rainbow by now. Kaoru glanced at Kenshin who looked calmly back at her portraying neither warmth nor hostility.

"Um...well...the other week when went shopping...you know at the college?"

"I can guess Kaoru-dono." Said Kenshin quickly. Kaoru shook her head desperately - he was jumping to conclusions.

"Iie! I honestly did go to the bathroom...but then Megumi came in and started crying and stuff! I couldn't just leave without a word! And then she turned up and said a bunch of stuff about rocks and hard places and then she announced that everyone was coming over! I...I panicked...I didn't know what do to do!" Kaoru wailed pleadingly. Anything to wipe some sort of expression into Kenshin's lifeless face that looked as though it had been carved out of stone.

"But you still drugged this one. Kaoru-dono, I'm not angry at you de-gozaru. I understand completely but surely you realise that running away with them isn't the -"

"Running away!" Kaoru snapped quickly.

"If only..." muttered Sanosuke.

"I'm not running away! They just came over...you don't honestly think I'm that stupid right? I mean, that would get us all killed! Kenshin you didn't really think that I would runaway without thinking it through first did you? Give me some credit!" Kaoru exclaimed. Kenshin blinked, for a few moments she could have swore his expression brightened up a little bit and he smiled slightly.

"It seems sessha has jumped to conclusions de-gozaru. Gomen nasai Kaoru-dono."

"Oh for Christ sake drop all the 'Sessha' and 'Dono' would you! We all know it's just an act Battousai!" Shouted Sanosuke unable to control himself. Kaoru tensed and then mentally sighed falling back into the couch waiting for the scene to unravel. Her head was beginning to ache but she found herself watching as Megumi smacked Sanosuke over the back of his head. Kenshin for his part assumed his neutral expression and looked up to match Sanosuke intense looked of loathing.

"I can speak how I please thank you very much Sano. Would you rather I spoke differently? Or perhaps you still think that I intend to harm Kaoru-dono and everyone else? If this were true I could have done so months ago. If this were true then nobody would be standing in this room right now. Of course given the nature of your brother's death I understand completely that-"

"Don't mention his name you Ishin bastard!"

Kaoru flinched and then sucked in a breath. Sanosuke had actually risen out of his seat, beside her Tsubame quivered slightly but Misao and Yahiko leaped into action as they helped Megumi restrain the former fighter for higher from launching himself at Kenshin. Finally he relented as Megumi growled at him. "Sit. Down. Now. Sanosuke." The combined effort worked and Misao panted as she flung herself back into her original seat along with Yahiko.

"Sanosuke. Get a grip." Reprimanded Megumi, "We didn't come here to fight. Surely you must realise Kenshin had nothing to do with Sozo's death. He would only be about sixteen at the time and I doubt Hitokiri's commute much to the decision of their entire organisation." Kaoru shivered. The way Megumi casually entered the word 'Hitokiri' along with Kenshin was annoying her. She knew it was true but it still bothered her that she had to be reminded of it constantly.

"Anyway we should probably get down to the real reason we're here. I should probably leave the rest up to Misao since it's her job as Okashira to represent the Oniwabanshu." Megumi sat down and Kaoru watched as her little cousin nervously took centre stage. It was almost amusing watching her emerald eyes dart around taking in her audience, like a child getting ready for their first school recital. Finally she cleared her voice trying to imitate a business like manner. Kaoru listened, the real reason was something she suspected but wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Right...well you all heard that stuff Kaoru was blubbering about earlier. You know rocks and hard places? Well here's the fact, cards laid out on the table sort of thing." Misao said firmly if slightly informally, "Shishio suspects we're up to something but as of yet he hasn't got a clue what. We've managed to evade him; I mean the first thing he did after Kaoru left was plant cameras and electronic equipment all over the house. The Oniwabanshu's been managing to block his communications but we're not sure how long it can continue. We're in a stalemate...I think he's trying to assess which team we're batting for."

Misao paused for breath trying to examine the reactions. Megumi nodded encouragingly while Kenshin watched her thoughtfully. Kaoru listened intently, it was more or less what Megumi had told her a few days ago but it still helped her to progress the information. When Misao continued she sounded more serious and solemn.

"This isn't going to last forever. Logically assessing the situation we can look at it like this. We've got about twenty people in all, twenty well trained elite members but he's got hundreds at his disposal. His spies are everywhere and he's waiting to pounce at the slightest indication. The well published deaths of the rest of the Kamiya Family would really build up hype in the media. No offence Kaoru, but everyone's getting a bit bored of your story now. Contacting Kaoru was a big risk and one we took out of sentimentality...what I'm trying to say is that one way or another we're all gonna end up dead soon if we don't do something pretty quickly and pretty soon."

Kaoru's insides clenched. Any traces of conflict and dark humour taken from the situation had vanished. Even Sanosuke seemed oddly sincere and quiet in the wake of Misao's blunt confession. The way it was state with such finality, as though an invisible life timer was running out. Misao was right; cards were being laid on the table now. Suddenly everything seemed real, Kaoru had been cut off from the outside world for so long and now she was suddenly slammed back into it.

"Anyway," Misao continued, "Things are bad and there's only one option if we want to survive. After all the enemy of an enemy is a friend. The Oniwabanshu serve to protect the people and the only way we can do that is to bump Shishio out of power. That's what the Ishin want too...which is why we need your help or to put it another way; Himura we need your help and I reckon you owe us one."

"Iie! No way! You can't just join the Ishin Shishi Misao! It's too dangerous...I'm not having any more of my friends turning into murderers! Kenshin tell her!" Kaoru turned on Kenshin imploringly. She'd seen this coming and she didn't like it at all. It was one thing imagining Kenshin as a hitokiri, another entirely imagining carefree Misao as one. She looked at him, silently begging him to find a way out of this. Another solution, an alternative. Anything.

Kenshin averted his gaze from Kaoru almost guiltily before he looked calmly at Misao.

"Misao-dono, are you sure of what you're asking me?"

"Wait! No, Kenshin this is insane!" Cried Kaoru.

"Kaoru, there's no other option! It's either that or death!" Stated Yahiko.

"Besides we're not volunteering to become hitokiri's. Give us some credit," Misao said, "We're offering our services as spies and information gatherers. We're probably the best in Kyoto and I'm sure we could be useful at something. The Oniwabashu has years of experience, all we ask in exchange is protection and we offer our services as fighters. Not hitokiri's." Kaoru tried to digest the words but found she was getting indigestion. Either way Misao was making a huge commitment, and she was giving up all hope at a normal life. They would have to leave their homes...their jobs...their lives.

"What about everything else! I mean Shishio is going to notice if you all just hop off! What about Otousan? He can't cope with another supposed death in the family!" Protested Kaoru.

"We've already thought of all the details Kaoru, Otousan will obviously be informed, I doubt he's going to like it but he'll live with it. This is the only way to survive. Believe me, I'm not thrilled at the prospect of leaving everything behind for what could be years for all we know. However I've seen and witnessed the horrors Shishio has planned..." Megumi said tiredly.

"And trust us. There's worse to come." Misao said darkly.

"What exactly do you mean Misao-dono?" Kenshin asked sharply.

"We're keeping our information to ourselves until there's some sort of formal agreement thing. You can run back and tell your employers all about us if you haven't already and let them decide." Misao said evenly. Kaoru felt curious and slightly afraid. Worse to come? That had a horrible sinister edge to it. What could be worse than civil war?

"I will carry your proposal back to Katsura-sama," Murmured Kenshin avoiding Kaoru's gaze, "And I will see to it that no harm comes to you or your family personally."

"We don't need your sort of protection." Sanosuke inserted heatedly.

"But we appreciate the offer all the same," Counteracted Megumi.

"W-What about me? My family..." Tsubame said. Everyone looked at her in surprise...she was no longer shaking but she still seemed a bit unsure. It was the first time she had spoken for the duration of the meeting. Kaoru looked questioningly at Misao who immediately jumped in to reassure Tsubame.

"Nothing will happen. Nobody suspects you Tsubame but the moment they do you'll be under our protection. There's no need for you to worry...I only wish Yahiko hadn't gotten you involved. Gomen nasai Tsubame," Misao said gravely. Yahiko frowned and moved over to sit next to Tsubame.

"I...I should be apologising...I almost shot you...and I almost killed Himura-san. Gomen nasai..." Whispered Tsubame bowing formally. Kenshin looked alarmed for a moment before smiling slightly.

"There is no need for apologies Tsubame-dono. Sessha regrets making you feel afraid, he should have considered how it would look from your perspective." Kenshin said nodded turning pale slightly.

"Hey Tsubame, how about we stay at your house tonight. I mean your parents won't mind if Megumi and I stay will they? We could bring over some chocolate and some old DVDs...Would you feel safer if we were with you?" Misao asked sympathetically.

"Hai..."

"Then sleepover it is. The Sekihara family is under Okashira protection!" Proclaimed Misao brightly.

"In that case we're all screwed." Muttered Yahiko.

"Speaking of which, It's coming up to half eleven...if we don't press on now then we'll be arriving at Sekihara-san's house at three in the morning." Megumi said pointedly. Kaoru stared in evident surprise...half eleven? The fiasco seemed to last merely half an hour. She watched as everyone stood up and she felt suddenly reluctant to watch them all go for several different reasons. The first being that they were a distraction; once they were gone it would be more awkward between her and Kenshin. The second was that she had hardly any time to speak to any of them...there hadn't been any time to ask about her father or anyone else. Not even half the things she'd wanted to discuss.

Kaoru stood up in unison with everyone else. There was a general adjusting of clothes and in Misao's case weapons as she struggled to find one of her misplaced kunai's. Yahiko clutched the katana and Kaoru felt a stab of discord...her brother with such a dangerous weapon was scary. She moved over towards him and stared at him.

"Yahiko...why do have a katana? What happened to your shinai?"

"Uh..."

"Don't tell me you were thinking of using it! You little baka, I never thought you would give up on Kamiya Kasshien Ryú that easily. All my mornings of training are completely wasted now aren't they?" Kaoru said crossly. The upper lip of Megumi smiled slightly as Yahiko had the decency to look mildly ashamed as he muttered a quick apology. Kaoru hugged him...a gesture which never often happened between them. However her little brother he remained always, and she had a slight feeling related to the slightly damp patch on her top that he didn't mind on this one occasion. Once they had split up Kaoru was assaulted my Misao and her enthusiasm.

"We never gave up on you Kaoru-chan! I swear we were really just days away from finding you at that hotel complex..." Misao said earnestly.

"It's alright Misao...at the time I felt like crap but I'm okay now. At least I'm not trying to set the building on fire to escape..." Kaoru chuckled. Suddenly her relatives froze and stared at her like she'd grown a third head. Kaoru chuckled more nervously under four withering stares, "I...did mention that didn't I?"

"That has to rank with the out the window idea. I swear Jou-chan, couldn't you just find a normal way of escaping that doesn't revolve in constant death risks." Sanosuke said ruffling her hair.

"What did you do? Set the oven on fire?" Snorted Yahiko.

"Well...."

"Don't even answer. I'm not sure I want to know." Megumi said quickly as she hugged Kaoru swiftly, "Gomen nasai about the slap...I just lost control. It doesn't hurt does it?"

"Not too much. It's okay; I probably deserved it after the way I've acted..." Amended Kaoru.

"Well, try to keep some sense. We'll be back next week on Tuesday at about six o'clock-ish." Megumi said firmly. Kaoru nodded, two days wasn't such a long time. She walked them to the door where more hugs were exchanged, and then she continued to watch as their retreating figures disappeared into the forest. It was dark outside, very warm with only a few stars out in the sky. The night had been...chaotic to say the least but also informative. Her family...and the Ishin shishi. Kaoru could help but repress as shudder...more danger, more death. Why were they going through all this? For her sake only or did they genuinely care about Japan? Probably a bit of both...but still, negotiating with people who assassinated other people without a second thought? Misao could say what she pleased, it still sounded like she'd be working for them.

_'And working for them results in death. You don't have to be a hitokiri to kill...what if it destroys them? I can't see any of them remaining unchanged...even tonight everyone had changed. I can cope with that...but not if they turn insane by the end of it. What if their humanity is the price for defeating Shishio? Is it a price worth paying?' _Kaoru sighed knowing she holding of the inevitable by standing at the doorway. It didn't change the fact that she was going to have to go back indoors and confess herself to Kenshin. He would never trust her completely...did she still even trust him completely? After all this time tonight had only proved that some part of her still feared him, still feared that he might end up hurting her.

_'As if my nightmares aren't bad enough. Kenshin has a reason to see Katsura-san now...and doubtless he's going to find out. I could tell him but what would be the point? The result would still be the same...maybe I can hold him off until after my birthday. I'd like to celebrate that in some sort of peace...' _Thought Kaoru wistfully as she closed the door shutting out the final view of the forest and the night sky.

* * *

Kenshin watched Kaoru as she continued to stare out the door prolonging the inevitable.

Tonight had been highly stressful and surprising. He'd felt both intense guilt, concern, anger and relief. Guilt over his careless actions which had shaken Tsubame so deeply. He had noticed she was in the room but Misao's assault had been pretty vicious, he had to admit that she was a worthy opponent who had caught him unarmed. Had he had any sort of weapon things would have ended quicker but he didn't want to hurt Misao. His shoulder still ached...that combined with the furious struggle in the dark where Sanosuke had punched him in the jaw and the gut had made him sore.

Relief because Kaoru was staying. Was it selfish of him to be relieved? Had she really wanted to go would he have let her? No, her safety would have been in jeopardy...but if it was safe? It reminded him that she was only with him out of necessity...tonight was a painful reminder that someday she would leave and not come back. He tried not to dwell on such thoughts but instead concentrated upon the fact that the Oniwabanshu had offered it's services to the Ishin Shishi. He had to admit that whatever information they held would be useful...but could he really let them join? Not join but even working with the Ishin was risky and dangerous...

And finally he'd felt an odd desire to slap Megumi after he'd watched her smack Kaoru. It had happened without him having a chance to intervene and he could see it had shaken Kaoru quite deeply. The cold way in which it was done...almost to promote humiliation struck a chord inside him. He didn't like people hitting each other, he cared for both of them but Megumi was a intelligent woman who could have thought of a different method. What also struck him like a bullet was the way Kaoru had runaway from him...she still feared him. It made him realise that no matter what he did or said some part of her would still fear he would hurt her. Wasn't there anything he could do to convince her otherwise? Would she always see him as a bloodstained monster?

Finally Kaoru turned around and sighed but blinked in surprise when she saw him watching her. Her kii was slightly nervous but her eyes went to his bleeding shoulder and lip which he hadn't had the time to clean. His went to her reddened cheeks and he wondered if she was injured anywhere else.

"Kenshin...I'm...hopeless. I know you probably hate me now but..."

"Sessha could never hate you Kaoru-dono. Never you. This one was only worried for you..." Kenshin said walking forwards speaking with sincerity. Kaoru smiled slightly and nodded. Kenshin decided he'd do anything to restore some sort of communication between them. He couldn't stand the awkwardness and tension spiralling through the air. He smiled, the effect made Kaoru look hopeful. He instinctively touched her wrist leading her away from the hall into the smoky sitting room. The last of the Darkness powder still hung like grey fog in the air.

"You're lip...and shoulder. You must be in a lot of pain..." Kaoru whispered softly.

"This one has been in worse although he must admit Misao-dono's aim has improved de-gozaru." Kenshin said lightly as he sat her down and squeezed her hand, "Sessha is more concerned about you Kaoru-dono. Are you injured?"

"Uh...my ribs hurt...somebody must have elbowed me or something...it's okay. It's not too bad..." Kaoru said honestly. Kenshin thought about checking to see if she had punctured or severely hurt on of them but then reconsidered that touching her in such a personal place would be shameful. Instead he gave her hand a final squeeze before he turned to retreat into the kitchen. The house was going to take a while to tidy...he should probably start right away but instead he decided that they would watch a film. Some sort of comedy to shake off the unpleasant events of the night.

He brought some painkillers out from the cupboard and swallowed two himself. He used some damp kitchen roll to wipe his lip and winced as he moved his shoulder. He was going to need to clean the wound and put some sort of plaster or band aid over it. He took out the first aid kit and poured both him and Kaoru some lemonade. No drugs added, and pulled out a large bar of chocolate from the fridge. Once he was back in the living room he placed the glasses of liquid down and then smiled at Kaoru.

"Perhaps Sessha should get the juice from now on Kaoru-dono..."

Kaoru laughed slightly and punched him in the shoulder gently, "Don't joke, it's not funny. I had to pour whipped cream over it so you wouldn't notice...and anyway you've drugged me before. Consider it payback mister and be glad I didn't overdose you."

"This one is grateful de-gozaru." Kenshin said as he pulled off his top in order to dress his wound properly. Kaoru's cheeks turned red...why did that make him feel pleased? Or excited? He tried to ignore such feelings as he added a damp cloth to his wound trying to wipe away the blood. Kaoru's flustered expression rapidly left her face and turned to concern as she moved forward grabbing a band aid from the box along with another damp cloth.

"Is it...really bad?"

"Iie Kaoru-dono. This one is just grateful that Tsubame-chan's aim with a gun was not at it's best...this is fine honestly." He still felt oddly happy when she applied a clean wet cloth to it with a look of tenderness on her face. Perhaps he had used the gun reference a bit too liberally. He mentally shook himself but made no actual attempt to stop her from dressing his wounds.

"Kaoru-dono, how about we put on a DVD? I know it's late but given the circumstances I don't expect either of us will sleep properly tonight." Kenshin offered as Kaoru stuck on the band aid. She nodded and smiled in relief.

"I'll got get a duvet...in case we get cold." She said standing up and moving towards her bedroom. A few moments later she re-entered the room with a heavy purple duvet in tow. Kenshin had already chosen a DVD, an old Disney one which they both sort of liked. Beauty and the Beast, the title was probably oddly appropriate for them. He sat back down and put his legs up. Kaoru was already curled up...her head resting on his bare shoulder. Kenshin held her hand amazed he had the nerve to do so three times.

That's how he woke up several hours later. Kaoru was asleep, his shoulder ached but he ignored it and didn't dare to move to switch off the DVD for fear of waking her up. Instead he smiled and tugged the duvet around his side and rested his head on a cushion. It wasn't often this sort of thing happened but he still wanted to treasure it while he could. Tomorrow would bring all sorts of problems that he would have to address.

Still there was always tonight.

* * *

**I apologise if there are any grammar errors but I'm not the best with grammar so please excuse me! Also I solemnly promise not to hold chapters hostage...I'll let them run free instead. Anyway as for Katsura keeping quiet - find out later. In fact he's been keeping quiet about a lot of things. Loose ends will be revealed. I apologise once again for spelling and such like...I'm truly hopeless.**

**Please R&R.**

**Bluemoon Out!x **


End file.
